¡ Konohas Institute!
by RiMi
Summary: ¡Universo alternativo! Los personajes de Naruto se conocían ya del colegio, pero ahora les tocará ir a un instituto, ¿cómo les irá allí? Mucho Humor, romance, líos y algo de drama, pero poco, ¡¡¡reviews plissss!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, jejeje, pos deciros que este es mi segundo fict…no se lo que os parecerá, lo estaba pensando desde hace unos días, y ya más o menos tengo la idea , es un universo alternativo en el que entrará en juego un nuevo personaje XD, y habrá romance, líos, humor y puede que algo de drama… bueno pos espero que os guste muuuuuxo y que me dejéis muxo reviews que es lo k m anima a segui escribiendo! (ya sabéis, consejos, criticas lo que queráis!) ¡¡¡Muxos besos y a leer!**

**1**

**¡comienza la secundaria!  
¡un nuevo instituto!**

La muchacha miró vacilante la entrada del edificio que tenía a unos metros suyos, respiró hondo, se colocó bien la mochila al hombro, se alisó un poco la falda de tablas y se aseguró de que tenía bien puesta la corbata: dio unos cuantos pasos y se paró en la verja de la entrada, allí en un pequeño cartel algo amarillento debido al paso del tiempo se encontraba el nombre de aquel lugar: Instituto Konoha. La chica paso la puerta de la verja en la que fuera había unos cuantos niños mayores que ella fumando antes de que empezasen las clases impidiendo así que algún profesor los pudiese ver. La muchacha comenzó a caminar por la hierba que rodeaba el edificio hasta llegar a las escaleras, las subió con rapidez y paró al ver a distintos grupos de niños hablando animadamente entre sí, ella era nueva en la ciudad y no conocía a nadie. Tragó saliva y entró en el instituto justo cuando una campana comenzó a sonar anunciando el inicio de las clases. Se apresuró acercándose a una mujer dentro de una habitación que tenía una cristalera que permitía verla.

-Hola, me podría decir…- La mujer hizo un gesto de espera y sonriendo dijo.

-Un momento, que esta sonando el teléfono…- Lo descolgó con rapidez y comenzó a hablar, la muchacha suspiró y vio como todos los niños y niñas de su misma edad y mayores iban invadiendo el gran pasillo lleno de puertas. La mujer seguía hablando y los pasillos se habían quedado ya vacíos, la muchacha resopló aburrida y cuando le iba a decir algo ya cansada de esperar un niño entró apresuradamente justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta el conserje.

-¡Ey tú! ¡Que ya estaba cerrando!- Gritó molesto el conserje lleno de arrugas. El muchacho sonrió pícaramente, y siguió corriendo: era rubio y tenía los pelos de pincho, revueltos y muy despeinados, sus ojos eran azules y brillantes y su piel ligeramente morena, el uniforme estaba hecho un asco: los pantalones azul oscuro tenía una gran mancha y la camisa blanca la llevaba medio por fuera junto con la corbata que no se la había anudado bien y su mochila era muy vieja y tenía rotos por todos lados.

-¡Espera!- Gritó la niña casi sin darse cuenta. El muchacho frenó y la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿¡Qué quieres? ¡Llegó tarde! ¡No puedo entretenerme!- Exclamó de forma escandalosa el muchacho mientras frenaba un poco.

-¿Sabes dónde esta la clase de 1 A?- Preguntó ella mientras se ponía a su lado.

-¡Es la misma a la que voy yo! ¿Pero como lo voy a saber si es la primera vez que vengo aquí? – Le contestó el niño mientras seguía corriendo, la chica hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno… Busquémosla juntos.- Dijo sonriendo mientras corría a su lado. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!- Exclamó el niño mientras miraba de un lado para otro buscando la dichosa clase.

- Yo Rei Hino.- Respondió la muchacha mientras seguía corriendo, el pasillo terminó y ahora comenzaban unas escaleras, ambos la subieron rápidamente y al llegar arriba vieron la clase de 1 A y 1 B, los dos se precipitaron adentro y se sorprendieron al comprobar el jaleo que se estaba armando en la clase, varios niños correteando, peleándose y grupos de niñas hablando entretenidamente, Rei suspiró y se sentó en el pupitre más cercano. Descansando así las piernas.

-¡¡¡Que bien Sakurita!¡¡¡Me has tocado en la misma clase!- Exclamó Naruto alzando los brazos mientras corría a un grupo de niñas, la llamada ´´ Sakurita alzó el puño a la defensiva.

-¡¡¡Ni te me acerques Naruto!¡ Joder, te he tenido en primaria y ahora también en el instituto! La mala suerte que yo tengo no es normal…- Exclamó la niña, tenía el pelo rosa y largo con una pasada y sus ojos eran verdes.

- Quita tu culo de mi mesa o te mato…- Escuchó Rei una voz detrás suya, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y rápidamente se apartó de la mesa, se giró y vio a un chico de ojos verdes azulados y mirada fría y penetrante, era pelirrojo, de piel pálida y en la frente, tenía una cicatriz que parecía más bien un tatuaje con la palabra amor…

-Lo siento…- Comenzó a decir nerviosa mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pensaba que el niño lo había dicho en broma pero seguía igual de serio, con torpeza se dobló el tobillo y chocó con alguien que estaba detrás, ambos cayeron al suelo, Rei abrió los ojos algo aturdida y vio como todas las niñas de la clase la miraban cabreadas.

- ¿Por qué me mira todo el mundo así…?- Preguntó en voz bajita, se encontraba sobre algo blandito.

-¡Ja!- Se alzó una voz por encima de los demás.- ¡¡¡Mira que eres patoso Sasuke!- Rei reconoció esa voz al instante, y vio a un Naruto feliz señalándola, ésta se giró y vio que se había caído encima de un niño moreno, de ojos negros y profundos que la miraban analizándola, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, pero muy distinto al que había sentido antes, éste no era por miedo o sobresalto sino por…algo distinto.

- ¡ Cállate pedazo de burro! No ha sido mi culpa…- Dijo mientras se levantaba incorporando a su vez a Rei, ésta se puso bien la falda y se disculpó algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento…- Comenzó a decir. El muchacho le echó una última mirada y girándose salió de la clase.

-Bah…- Se le escuchó decir. No llevaba corbata y el último botón de la camisa lo tenía desabrochado, en vez de zapatos azules llevaba tenis.

- Como se ha atrevido a chocarse con nuestro Sasuke….

-¡Será pava!

-¡Bah! Pasad de ella.- Estos y otros comentarios escuchó a sus espaldas la pobre Rei.

-Sht…Es solo un creído…- Escuchó cerca suya la muchacha, ésta se giró y vio a un niño con una expresión aburrida dibujada en su rostro sentado en el poyete de la ventana mirando al cielo, sus ojos eran marrones y el pelo largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, llevaba dos argollas en cada oreja. La muchacha lo miró sin entender aquel comentario, el sonido de la campana indicando el final de la primera hora la alarmó.

- ¡Hay que fastidiarse! Nuestro profesor llega tarde cuando todos los demás cursos ya están con sus tutores.- Gritó molesto asomado desde la puerta el niño rubio y escandaloso.

-Menudo rollo…No sé para que nos hace venir tan temprano…- Suspiró resignado el chico moreno de la coleta.

-¡Ey Shikamaru! ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? ¡No has cambiado nada desde el colegio!- Exclamó la pelirrosa poniendo los brazos en jarras ( verdadera: Sakura: ¡¡¡¡GROAR! ¿¡Dónde se ha metido nuestro profesor? ¡Qué llegue de una vez!)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de aspecto distraído, de pelo gris (aunque no pareciera mayor) con toda la cara tapada exceptuando un único ojo visible. Dejó una gran cartera verde sobre la mesa y espero a que todos los alumnos se pusiesen en sus sitios, los niños comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, Rei miró a un lado y a otro y vio dos sitios libres: uno al lado de Sakura y otro de Naruto, que estaba desparramado por la mesa, sin dudarlo se dirigió a última fila junto al rubio, ésta se sentó, Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-Rei…- La muchacha como respuesta sonrió y dejó la mochila en su silla.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, es que mi coche ha sufrido un pinchazo…- Los niños comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, el profesor espero a que se callasen y prosiguió.- Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y voy a ser vuestro tutor, os daré las siguientes asignaturas…- El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió.- ¿Y tú eres…?- Todas las niñas comenzaron a mirar embobadas a la persona que iba a entrar.

- Sasuke Uchiha.- Se limitó a decir mientras entraba el moreno.

- Bien…Pues que sepáis todos que no toleraré que nadie llegué tarde a mis clases, aunque por hoy lo pasaré…Siéntate en el único sitio que queda libre.

-¡Aquíííííí Sasuke!- Exclamó una Sakura muy feliz alzando una mano. (Verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡BIEN!¡¡¡Sasuke me ha tocado en la misma clase y además a mi lado! ¡¡¡Chínchate Ino cerda!)

-Bueno, pues como os iba diciendo os daré lengua, inglés y música, a parte de tutoría claro. Os apuntaré el horario en la pizarra.- Dijo mientras se giraba y cogía una tiza.

-Que profesor más raro…- Comentó Rei a su compañero.

- Y que lo digas…Por cierto Rei, ¿tú eres de aquí? – La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre me ha mandando a vivir con mi tío y por eso no conozco a nadie…¿tú conoces a gente no?- El muchacho rubio asintió feliz.

-¡Pues sí! Mira por ejemplo ese de ahí, el que tiene la coleta se llama Shikamaru y es un quejica… Esa otra…- A Naruto se le cambió la expresión de la cara y el tono de voz.- Esa chica tan guapa de ahí… se llama Sakura, y también estaba en mi colegio.- De nuevo el tono y su expresión cambió radicalmente, extendió el brazo y con el dedo índice señaló al moreno que estaba sentado al lado de la chica nombrada.- ¡Y ese imbécil de ahí que se cree tan guay se llama Sasuke!- Sin quererlo Naruto había subido demasiado el tono de voz y toda la clase estaba girada para mirarlo a él y a Rei, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Cállate Naruto!- Gritó Sakura desde su asiento.

-A ver los de detrás…- Dijo el profesor mientras seguía escribiendo. Al terminar sacó una hoja de su cartera y carraspeando dijo.- Ahora pasaré lista, cuando os nombre levantaos de vuestro asiento por favor.- Al terminar sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase.- Bueno, pues ya mañana nos veremos, ahora tenéis gimnasia así que no tardéis mucho en bajar, ¡adiós!- Terminó de decir mientras salía de la clase. Todo el mundo terminó de copiar el horario, y el primero en salir fue el chico pelirrojo, para después salir todo el mundo a barullo. Al estar fuera se cruzaron con los de B, una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta y ojos azules se tiró encima de Sasuke.

-¡Ino pedazo de guarra, apártate de Sasuke!- Gritó Sakura histérica.

-Vaya Sakura, veo que desde el colegio tu frente a crecido tanto como tú…- Rió divertida la niña, luego miró a Naruto y contrajo su expresión.

- Vaya, así que tú también estas aquí…- La chica se apartó de Sasuke, el cuál tenía cara de medio metro, luego miró a Rei y extendió su mano.- ¡Me llamo Ino, encantada!- Exclamó amablemente, Rei sonrió y acercó su mano para estrechársela cuando dos personas pasaron por medio e interrumpieron la presentación.

-¡Vuelve aquí Chouji! ¡Ese es mi desayuno!

- ¡Déjame en paz Kiba! ¡Este es mío, el tuyo se lo habrá comido tu chucho!- Contestó un niño gordito que se iba comiendo un bocadillo mientras corría, el que iba en su persecución fue frenado por Ino que lo agarró por la capucha de una sudadera que llevaba encima del uniforme echándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Kiba imbécil me has dado en la mano y casi me rompes una uña! ¡La manicura no es gratis! ¿sabes?- Le gritó la muchacha que le había bajado la capucha dejando al descubierto una cabellera negra abundante y de pincho. Éste paró y miró a Naruto.

- ¡Vaya Naruto! Pensaba que habías repetido, ¿conseguiste pasar de curso?- Preguntó divertido el muchacho sin hacer caso al comentario de la rubia.

-¡Pues claro que sí pelo pincho! ¿Qué te crees?-Le gritó molesto Naruto, éste miró a Rei y sonrió.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Rei.- Dijo ésta sonriendo.

-Pues yo me llamo Kiba.- Dijo el muchacho devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¡Ey Shino! ¡Acércate! ¡Mira quien a caído en la clase de al lado!- Exclamó Kiba agitando una mano. Algo más delante se encontraba Shikamaru hablando con Chouji, el cuál se había zampado ya el bocadillo.

- Quiero que sepas Sakura, que a pesar de que Sasuke este en la misma clase que tú no voy a dejar que te quedes con él, yo era mucho más popular que tú en el colegio…

- ¡Los tiempos del colegio ya han pasado! ¡Ahora estamos en el instituto y además, tengo muchas más oportunidades que tú con él!

-¿¡Qué has dicho?

-¡Lo que oyes, Ino cerda!- Mientras Sakura e Ino estaban a punto de tirarse de los pelos, Kiba le preguntaba a Rei.

- ¿Y no conoces a Hinata? Es que no la veo desde hace tiempo, y antes estábamos en la misma clase…

-Pues no…

- Oye, ¿tú te juntas con el idiota de Naruto?-Preguntó Kiba impidiendo que Naruto, que intentaba calmar la situación entre las otras dos niñas se enterase.

-Bueno, lo he conocido hoy…- Kiba asintió pero no dijo nada. En ese momento llegó Shikamaru.

- Chicas…- Comenzó a decir poniéndose junto a Naruto.

-¡¡¡Cállate Shikamaru! ¡¡¡Tú no te metas!- Le gritó la rubia.

-No… si yo solo quería decir…

- ¡¡¡Que te calles!- Le gritaron las dos a la vez, ambas se sorprendieron cuando no vieron al Uchiha.

-¿Y Sasuke?-Preguntó Sakura mirando a todos lados.

- Lo que os quería decir es que Sasuke hace tiempo que se ha ido, y además vamos a llegar tarde a gimnasia…- Explicó sin demasiadas ganas el muchacho.

- ¡Pues entonces vámonos!- Exclamó Naruto mientras agarraba de un brazo a Rei y echaba a correr.

- ¡Después nos veremos cerda!

- ¡Desde luego que sí frontuda!- Sakura se unió a Shikamaru, Rei y Naruto que ya habían empezado a correr. Salieron de aquel edificio para llegar al polideportivo en el que la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

-¡Qué problemático! Nos pondrán una falta por esto…- Dijo Shikamaru parándose a respirar.

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡No pasa nada! Seguro que el profesor nos comprende…- Exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Rei algo insegura mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

- Seréis idiotas…¡Qué nos va a comprender!- Dijo entre dientes la pelirrosa, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡ Más jóvenes alumnos! ¡Pasad, sois bienvenidos!- Se escuchó una voz grave desde dentro, los tres niños que aún estaban sin aliento se miraron extrañados y entraron junto con Naruto. A Sakura se le cambió la cara por completo: era un profesor de lo más extravagante, con grandes cejas y pelo cortado al estilo tazón, llevaba un chándal muy pegado verde junto con unos calentadores amarillos, alzó el dedo pulgar y sonrió haciendo que un brillo saliera de aquella sonrisa.

- Es…- Comenzó Shikamaru algo impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Horrible.- Terminó Sakura mientras se acercaban a las gradas donde estaban sentados sus demás compañeros.

- Que maestro más enrollado ¿eh?-Le dijo Naruto a Rei feliz, ésta asintió.

-¡Vosotros estáis locos!- Dijo Sakura mientras subía las gradas, apretó los puños al comprobar que todas las niñas de la clase se habían sentado alrededor de Sasuke, y se tuvo que conformar con sentarse junto a Naruto para su pesar.

- ¡Bueno! Pues ya están los que faltaban, ¿vosotros sois Haruno Sakura, Hino Rei, Nara Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto no?- El cuarteto asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Bien! ¡Pues yo soy vuestro profesor de gimnasia, el único, inconfundible, bello… (carcajadas de fondo producidas por los alumnos) Gai! ¿Vosotros sois la clase de Kakashi no?- se escuchó un sí general.- Ya veo… Bien, pues como me habéis dicho que se os ha olvidado el chándal reglamentario, ya que no sabíais que hoy teníais gimnasia…¡Podéis jugar a lo que queráis! Al matar, voleyball, fútbol… Ir al cuartito de ahí a coger el material.- Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba una esquina del recinto donde había una puerta roja. Todo el mundo se levantó mientras corría al cuartito, eso sí, al chico pelirrojo le dejaron paso el primero, Rei no entendió el porque. Sakura ya se apresuraba a situarse junto a Sasuke cuando algo se lo impidió.

- ¡Los cuatro que habéis llegado tarde venid! -Los niños se acercaron sin entender para que los llamaban.- Quiero que fuera, en el recreo deis 20 vueltas al campo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro niños.

- Es un pequeño castigo por llegar tarde…

- ¿¡Pequeño?- Exclamaron Rei y Naruto a la vez.

- Menudo rollo…- Dijo Shikamaru resignado dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir fuera.

- ¡ No nos lo ponga profesor Gai, tampoco es para tanto!- Contestó Rei.

-¡Hino! No me discutas, venga, arreando, los cuatro fuera.- Los niños aburridos salieron fuera y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el campo, Rei paró y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente cuando algo la sobresaltó.

-¡¡¡Hino no pares de correr!- Se escuchó la voz de Gai desde un altavoz, Rei algo roja siguió corriendo. Al terminar de dar las vueltas las 20 vueltas los niños estaban para el arrastre, los cuatro querían agua, pero estaban tan cansados que no se podían ni levantar. Gai salió fuera y les dedicó otra de sus sonrisas.

-Otra vez no por favor…- Dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba los ojos no viendo así la sonrisa de aquel profesor.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de vosotros! ¡Ya os podéis ir!- Dijo, mientras toda la demás clase salía de allí: ahora tocaba recreo. Una chica de pelo corto y azul fuerte se acercó, Rei se sobresaltó al comprobar que tenía los ojos blanquecinos.

- Ho…Hola Naru…Naruto…- El muchacho rubio levantó la mirada.

-¡Ah! Hola Hinata…- La chica titubeó de nuevo y extendió los brazos.

-Esto es… esto es para ti…es agua.- Terminó de decir mientras le entregaba una botella al muchacho.- Como el profesor os ha hecho dar tantas vueltas…pues…yo…he…pensado…

-¡Gracias Hinata! –Dijo el rubio sin terminar de escucharla y beberse muy rápido parte del agua de la botella. Cuando terminó de beber dio la botella a los otros tres agotados chicos. La chica de ojos blanquecinos ya se había ido cuando Rei volvió a mirar, parecía muy tímida.

- Bueno, yo me voy a ver a jugar a Sasuke al fútbol.- Exclamó alegremente Sakura mientras se alejaba de allí.

- Y yo arriba a la azotea, se puede ver muy bien las nubes…- Dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a andar hacia el otro edificio.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-Preguntó el rubio mientras estiraba las piernas sentado en el césped.

- Yo nada, ¿y tú?- Naruto se encogió de hombros y ambos se quedaron callados cuando de repente el muchacho se levantó y sonrió a la niña.

-Se me ha ocurrido…¿Por qué no vamos a meterle algún bicho en algún cajón de la mesa del profesor en alguna clase de por ahí?- Rei sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó levantándose mientras corría junto a su amigo, Rei sabía que eso era tan solo el principio de un curso, un curso muy largo, en el cual habría de todo y sería inolvidable…

**Bueno, ¡pues aquí esta el primer capítulo de este fict! Espero que me dejéis muxos reviews, en este no ha habido mucho romance, pero en los próximos que escribiré habrá mucho más amor! Dejadme comentarios sobre las parejas que os pegan y queréis, críticas etc…¡Gracias!**


	2. ¡el pasillo de 2º!¡ la familia Hyuga!

**¡Aki sta el 2 capitulo! Weno, no s si esta fan fict tndra muxo éxito…pero yo lo stoy aciendo con muxo cariño jejeje. El primero lo termine ayer x la noche y ste lo toy aciendo x la mñnXD toy enviciada, y eso no m suele pasa, weno, k no m enrrollo mas…¡aki esta el 2 capitulo d Konoha´s institute! **

**2**

**¡El pasillo de 2º!**

**¡ La familia Hyuga!**

Rei y Naruto habían metido una lagartija en el cajón de la clase de 1ºB. Ambos rieron felices.

-¡Ojalá le echen la culpa al pelo pincho de Kiba!- Exclamó el rubio riendo.

-¡¡Bah! ¿Qué importa? A mi me gustaría ver la reacción del profesor…o la profesora…- Contestó Rei mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. En ese momento ambos escucharon un ruido, los dos se tiraron al suelo al mismo tiempo detrás de la mesa del profesor y asomaron sus cabecitas para ver de quien se trataba… En ese momento paso por el pasillo el niño pelirrojo…

-¡¡¡Uah! ¡Parece que ha sido sacado de una peli de terror! ¿Has visto la mirada de mala leche que tiene?- Preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-¡Calla! Nos va a oír…- Rei tapó la boca de Naruto con su mano: Silencio. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos alejarse.

-¿Qué hace en los pasillos? No se puede estar por aquí a la hora del recreo…

- ¡ Lo mismo que nosotros!- Dijo Rei poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Bueno, es igual, vámonos ya…- En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del recreo, ambos niños dieron un respingo y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Corre! ¡Vamos antes de que nos vean los de B en su clase!- Exclamó el rubio mientras echaba a correr fuera de la clase, Rei lo siguió y ambos entraron en la clase de en frente, que era la suya. Justo cuando entraron los de B empezaron a llegar. Rei miró por la cristalera de la puerta como iban entrando los alumnos. Naruto le tocó el hombro a ésta.

- Espera Naruto…- De nuevo el muchacho insistió.- Un momento…- Esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza, Rei se giró algo molesta, y vio por que Naruto lo llamaba tanto: el chico pelirrojo se encontraba en la clase, solo que estaba con todo el cuerpo fuera de la ventana, sentado en el poyete de fuera. Ambos se miraron. Naruto sonrió y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde se encontraba el misterioso chico.

-¡Ey, hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que estamos en la misma clase y…- Comenzó Naruto mientras ponía ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Te importa?-Preguntó el muchacho sin mirarlo.

-Pues la verdad…- Naruto se quedó sin saber que decir, en ese momento comenzó a entrar gente. Naruto se giró y gritó feliz.- ¡¡¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás?- La muchacha hablaba animadamente con otra niña.

-¡Déjame Naruto! ¡ Ahora tenemos química en el laboratorio y no quiero llegar tarde como en gimnasia!- Sakura siguió andando mientras se dirigía su pupitre feliz.- ¿ Has visto como ha jugado Sasuke? ¡ Es perfecto! ¡Ha metido 3 goles!- En ese momento entró Shikamaru bostezando, Rei alzó el brazo para saludarlo, éste la vio e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Venga Rei! ¡Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde!- Exclamó Naruto mientras cogía el libro y el cuaderno de su pupitre.

- ¡Ya voy!- Dijo Rei mientras asentía y corría a coger sus cosas.- ¡Vamos Shikamaru!- Exclamó alegre la muchacha.

- Ya va, ya va…-Dijo sin muchas ganas el moreno, los 3 niños salieron de la clase.- Me han dicho que el laboratorio esta en el pasillo de los de 2º…- Naruto y Rei se miraron sin comprender muy bien lo que Shikamaru quería decir con eso.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Rei.

- ¡Pues lo típico! Somos los novatos en este instituto así que supongo que se reirán de nosotros…

-¡Ah!- Exclamó de repente Naruto.- ¡ A quien se atreva a reírse de mi lo mando de una patada a la luna!

- Este chico no tiene remedio…- Dijo en voz baja el muchacho de dos argollas.

La clase de 1º A dobló la esquina en la que se encontraban los de 2º, todos algo temerosos de ser objetos de burla comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron.

- ¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡A ver quién llega antes al laboratorio!- Exclamó feliz el rubio mientras echaba a correr sin importarle que lo estuvieran mirando.

- ¡Menudo rollo hacer una carrera ahora! ¡Yo paso!- Exclamó el aludido mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, Rei rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Serás perezo…!- Comenzó a decir Naruto, cuando de repente chocó con algo y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Rei. El rubio se tocó la espalda algo dolorida y rápidamente se levantó del suelo: se había chocado con un chico robusto, que llevaba unas extrañas pinturas en la cara y un gorro negro con dos picos arriba de este.

- ¡¡¡Mira por donde vas armario empotrado!- Gritó el rubio sin importarle el tamaño del otro muchacho, el pasillo se quedó en silencio para contemplar la escena, Shikamaru tiró de Naruto.

- Cállate imbécil…Nos vas a meter en un lío…

- Me parece que el que tiene que mirar por donde va eres tú, enano…- Dijo mientras de un empujón lo tiraba de nuevo al suelo, todos los que se encontraban allí comenzaron a reírse. Naruto se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarse pero rápidamente Rei lo sujetó por detrás.

-¡Déjalo Naruto!- Le dijo ésta mientras lo intentaba tranquilizar.

- Vamos, te estoy esperando…- Insistió de nuevo el niño de 2º.

- Menudo cobarde… Enfrentándote a alguien más pequeño que tú… ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Una voz conocida interrumpió la pelea, se escuchó un suspiró general por parte de las niñas y mientras la gente se apartaba apareció en escena…

- Bah…Sasuke…- Dijo Naruto que puso cara de medio metro.

- ¡¡¡Qué bien habla!- Exclamó la pelirrosa que se había puesto en primera fila junto a la tímida de Hinata que miraba preocupada a Naruto.

- Vaya, vaya… Un chulito, ¿quieres ver lo que es bueno?- Preguntó el robusto muchacho poniéndose frente al moreno.

-Muérete…- Dio como respuesta éste. De nuevo se escuchó un suspiro femenino más grande que el anterior.

- Están enfermas…- Dijo en voz baja Shikamaru que se encontraba junto a Rei y Naruto.

-¡¡¡Kankuro!- Una voz procedente del fondo del pasillo hizo que todo el mundo se callase.- No haces más que buscar problemas…- El muchacho que hasta ahora se había mostrado tan valiente comenzó a sudar por todos lados y la expresión de su cara cambió totalmente.

- No ha sido mi culpa Gaara…- Rei se asomó y comprobó que el que había acobardado tanto al otro muchacho era el pelirrojo de su clase.

- Cállate de una vez.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba por en medio sin mirar a nadie. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando a que Kankuro dijese algo, pero se quedó callado… Se hizo un gran silencio en el pasillo hasta que una voz femenina rompió el hielo.

- ¡Déjalos ya Kankuro! ¡Son los nuevos de este año!- Una chica que también era de 2º, de pelo oscuro y recogidos en dos cocos con ojos castaños miraba al ´´ armario empotrado con los brazos en jarra.

-¡¡¡Tenten!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras le cambiaba la expresión de la cara.- ¡ Yo también soy nuevo este año! ¿Te acuerdas? Por cierto… ¿Te he dicho lo bien que te queda el uniforme?

- ¡¡¡Me lo has dicho ya 20 veces! ¡Agh! ¡Apártate! ¡Kankuro eres un vicioso!- Gritó la muchacha mientras echaba a correr, y detrás suya, su compañero.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos para clase…- Dijo Shikamaru mientras se encogía de hombros, Sasuke pasó por al lado de donde se encontraban ellos tres y sonrió con superioridad.

- Cobarde…- Susurró, Naruto apretó los dientes y agitó los puños.

- ¡ No te necesitaba para nada!

-¡Cállate Naruto!- Dijo Sakura metiéndose por medio.- ¡ Si Sasuke no se hubiese metido te hubiera dado y bien fuerte! ¿Has visto lo enorme que era?- Naruto se giró y metió las manos en los bolsillos contrariado.

- Hubiese podido con él…- Dijo poniendo morritos como un niño chico. Hinata también se encontraba junto al grupo de muchachos y movía los brazos nerviosa, parecía que de un momento a otro los libros se le iban a caer.

- Bueno, vámonos ya para clase…- Dijo Rei mientras comenzaba a andar.

-¡Ahí está el laboratorio!- Exclamó Sakura feliz de llegar al fin a la clase, en frente de éste había un banco de madera, y en él un chico sentado de piel blanca, pelo negro y largo que llevaba medio recogido, tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía pensativo, de repente se escuchó un ruido, algo se había caído al suelo, Rei se giró y vio que había sido Hinata, el muchacho mayor que ellos que estaba sentado en el banco abrió los ojos y para sorpresa de Rei los tenía blancos, al igual que Hinata, parecían…hermanos. Rei se agachó para ayudar a Hinata a recoger sus libros.

- Gracias…- Dijo ésta sorprendida por la ayuda prestada.

- Paletos…- Dijo en un susurro perfectamente comprensible el muchacho tan parecido a la tímida chica

- ¿Nos lo has dicho a nosotros?- Preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

-¡Déjalo Naruto! No busques ya más pelea…- Exclamó la pelirrosa. El muchacho pasó del comentario de los otros dos niños y se dirigió a donde se encontraban las dos muchachas agachadas.

- Vaya, vaya…La señorita Hinata…Así que te juntas con estos inútiles…Eso si que es raro, pensaba que te juntabas con lo mejor de lo mejor.- La chica de ojos blanquecinos se puso más nerviosa aún.

-¡¿ A quién has llamado inu…!- Comenzó a gritar Naruto, pero Sakura le tapó rápidamente la boca, Shikamaru observó la escena sorprendido.

- Neji…Yo…Tengo…- Comenzó a decir la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el laboratorio que tan solo se encontraba a unos metros. El muchacho llamado Neji hizo golpear su hombro contra el de la chica haciendo que los libros cayesen de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué haces!- Dijo Rei exaltada mientras clavaba una rabiosa mirada en los blancos ojos del muchacho, éste le dedicó una sonrisa y paso de largo. Hinata se encontraba en el suelo recogiendo los libros, Shikamaru aún observaba la escena sorprendido. Rei se agachó y la ayudó de nuevo.

- Déjalo Hinata…Es tan solo un imbécil…- Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el otro muchacho se enterara. Éste paró de caminar y se quedó de espaldas. Naruto consiguió deshacerse de las manos de Sakura que le tapaban la boca y gritó:

-¡Bien dicho Rei! ¡Así se habla!- Shikamaru tragó saliva ´´ esto me huele mal…¿por qué me tengo que juntar con gente tan problemática? Pensó para sus adentros. El chico de ojos blanquecinos se giró lentamente y clavó una fría mirada en el grupo de cinco personas que se encontraba allí.

-¡Neji! ¡Vamos entra en la clase!- Gritó la misma chica que antes había hablado llamada Tenten desde la clase de 2º A. Finalmente el chico apartó la mirada de ellos y siguió caminando lentamente. Naruto se acercó a donde estaban las dos niñas agachadas.

- Te has fijado…Tiene la misma mirada de mala uva que el pelirrojo…Gaara…- Rei asintió y al fin, como Sakura quería desde un principio entraron en el laboratorio. En una mesa se sentaron Hinata, Rei, Naruto y Shikamaru, (Sakura se sentó en la misma de Sasuke, que estaba llena de chicas y se peleaban por el sitio) En ese momento entró un profesor alto con una bata blanca.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Sentaos en vuestros sitios.- Dijo con mucha calma. Después de jalones de pelos y escupitajos, Sakura y otras dos niñas consiguieron sentarse junto al moreno. El profesor llevaba una maleta marrón que dejó sobre la mesa.

- Apesta a tabaco…- Dijo en voz baja Naruto mientras se tapaba la nariz.

- ¿Pero en este centro no esta prohibido fumar?- Preguntó Rei extrañada.- En mi colegio de antes era así…

- ¡Claro que está prohibido! Habrá ido al servicio a fumarse unos cigarros durante la hora del recreo…- Comentó Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. El profesor era alto y moreno, con los pelos de punta y una espesa barba.

-Bueno, soy el tutor de la clase de 3º B, y os daré física y biología, mi nombre es Asuma.- El profesor tosió un poco y prosiguió.- Espero que os esforcéis al máximo.- Se escuchó el resoplido de Shikamaru de fondo.- Bueno, ahora pasaré lista…- Prosiguió mientras sacaba una hoja de su maleta y comenzaba a pasar lista.

- Oye Hinata…- Comenzó Rei mirando a la pobre muchacha, cuyo labio temblaba ligeramente.- ¿Estás bien? – La chica sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Ese imbécil no es tu hermano?- Preguntó Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Te refieres…a Neji?- Preguntó la muchacha mientras abría su cuaderno, el rubio asintió.- No, es mi primo…- Contestó mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y no miraba a los ojos azules del Uzumaki.

-Pero…¿entonces por qué te ha tratado así?-Preguntó Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba en el taburete.

-Pues…porque…-Comenzó la chica.

-¡Hino Rei! ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó el profesor en voz suficientemente alta como para que la niña saliera de sus pensamientos, rápidamente levantó la mano.

-¡Aquí!- Dijo con decisión.

- ¡Que no tenga que repetir otra vez tu nombre! ¿entendido?- La niña asintió y el profesor siguió pasando lista, esta vez fue Hinata la que levantó la mano, cuando la bajó siguió hablando.

- Porque mi padre y su padre eran hermanos gemelos… Y ambos cuando mi abuelo se murió se quedaron encargados de la empresa, pero solo uno podía ser el encargado de dirigirla…- La chica tragó saliva, se notaba que le costaba contar aquello.-

Como mi padre había nacido antes que mi tío pues fue él el encargado…

Y mi tío tuvo que buscar trabajo, encontró uno muy bueno en el extranjero y se fue a trabajar fuera para ganar dinero para su familia…

-¿Por eso?-Preguntó Naruto irónico, Hinata bajó más el tono de voz y se aseguró de que el profesor no miraba.

- Sin embargo, el padre de Neji no se enfadó con el mío, y éste le acompañó en coche al aeropuerto donde tenía que coger el avión, sin embargo el vuelo era de noche y bueno…- La chica se detuvo, estaba muy nerviosa, los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a juguetear entre sí.- Y mi padre que era el que conducía se quedó dormido al volante…Tuvieron un accidente y el que murió fue el padre de Neji…- Los 3 niños que estaban escuchando la historia se quedaron callados por la impresión.

-¡Nara Shikamaru!- Se escuchó la voz impaciente del profesor.

-¡A…Aquí!- Dijo el muchacho de la coleta levantando el brazo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa mesa? Como tenga que volver a llamar la atención a alguno de allí os separó, ¿de acuerdo?- Los cuatro niños asintieron débilmente. Durante toda la clase no habló ninguno de ellos, que aún estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado de la boca de su compañera. La hora se hizo eterna, y al fin sonó el timbre.- ¡Hasta el próximo día!- Exclamó el profesor mientras salía de la clase. Rei comenzó a recoger y vio como de nuevo, varios chicos dejaron pasar primero a Gaara. Rei rompió el silencio que se había hecho entre los cuatro niños.

- Oídme…¿No os da la impresión de que todo el mundo le tiene miedo a ese tal Gaara?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

- Y no me extraña…- Dijo Shikamaru en voz baja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Rei, Shikamaru cogió los libros y comenzó a andar.

- Me ha dicho Kiba que ese tal Gaara se cambió de ciudad por su pasado…- Hinata, Naruto y Rei se miraron extrañados.

-¿Su…pasado?-Se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

- Así es… Dicen que se cambió de ciudad porque de pequeño asesinó a un hombre y estuvo en un reformatorio hasta ahora.- Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de los 3 oyentes. Naruto rió nervioso mientras salía de la clase.

-¡Eso son solo bobadas! ¡Rumores!- Al salir Gaara paró de andar, los cuatro niños nerviosos hicieron lo mismo. El pelirrojo se giró y los miró para después seguir andando.

- Desde luego raro es…- Dijo Rei algo asustada.

- Y que lo digas…- Asintió Naruto.

-¡Ey!- Alguien los sobresaltó por detrás, los cuatro niños se giraron asustados.-¿Qué os pasa? Parece que habéis visto a un fantasma…- Rió Sakura. Los niños resoplaron.- Me encanta la física, ¿vamos para clase?- Preguntó feliz, para la suerte de Naruto y los demás los de 2º aún estaban dando clase, así que no tuvieron ningún mal encuentro. Por el camino Rei cogió a Hinata por el brazo que, temerosa de encontrarse a su primo iba caminando muy rápido.

- Hinata, tú no tienes culpa de lo que paso… Así que no te preocupes por tu primo, pasa de él.- Le dijo sonriendo, Naruto también sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es solo un idiota! ¡Ya verás como me lo vuelva a cruzar!- Naruto sintió un golpe en la cabeza, había sido un cate de Sakura.

-¡Cómo te lo vuelvas a cruzar nada! ¡Que hoy es el primer día de colegio y ya la estás liando!- Naruto rió. Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario que había hecho Naruto y mirando al suelo dijo.

- Gracias…- Rei sonrió y llegaron a clase. La muchacha se dirigió a su pupitre, dejó las cosas en él y se sentó encima. Contempló su clase, la verdad es que ya había hecho amigos y bastante buenos… Su mirada que hasta ahora se había detenido en un barullo de niños que se empujaban fue a parar al pelirrojo que sentado en primera fila leía un libro, la verdad es que le inquietaba. Luego su vista fue a parar en el chico más popular de la clase (y seguro que se convertiría en un futuro del colegio) y lo observó, estaba rodeado de niñas, aunque el permaneciese callado sin inmutarse, muchas se le tiraban encima, cuchicheaban, se metían codazos entre sí o le hablaban al moreno con una gran sonrisa, éste sin embargo se limitaba a mirar a un punto perdido… De repente éste miró hacia ella y sus miradas se entrecruzaron, pero fue solo un segundo ya que el muchacho apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó de su sitio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espera Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó una niña extrañada, Rei se cruzó de brazos, ´´ ¿Le habré caído mal…? La verdad es que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie esta mañana cuando me caí encima suya… Mientras pensaba aquello Sakura miraba con desconfianza a la muchacha.

- Sasuke…¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a él, (verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡GROAR! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa tía que Sasuke se le ha quedado mirando?) En ese momento los pensamientos de las dos muchachas fue interrumpido por un ruido fuerte, todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta que había sido abierta de forma brusca golpeando con fuerza la pared, de repente una figura muy rápida se deslizó por el suelo, llevaba una pequeña pancarta en los dos brazos, todo el mundo la miró asustado, paró de deslizarse justo al lado de la puerta del profesor:

- ¡¡¡Soy vuestra profesora de dibujo y la tutora de 4º A! ¡¡¡Anko! ¡Seguidme!- Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla, hasta que finalmente Sakura se atrevió a hablar en voz baja.

- Esta profesora…Me recuerda a Naruto…- El aludido y su compañera de clase miraban a la profesora con los ojos muy abiertos, en la pancarta ponía: ¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO KONOHA!. Un niño levantó la mano algo temeroso. La profesora, que tenía el pelo azul oscuro y un moño recogido lo señaló con el dedo.

- ¡Tú! Pregúntame lo que quieras.

- Esto…¿La clase de dibujo no la damos en esta clase?- La profesora asintió.- Entonces…¿Por qué ha dicho seguidme?- La profesora sonrió.

- Pues porque como hoy es el primer día he pensado que podríais dibujar lo que queráis en el recreo, luego le pondréis vuestro nombre y me lo entregaréis, así yo veré como dibújais…¡Venga! Coged un lápiz y un papel y vámonos para abajo.- Dijo animadamente mientras enrollaba la pancarta.- Antes de nada, quiero que sepáis que para mí esto es una asignatura como todas las demás, tan importante como matemáticas o lengua, así que esforzaos porque soy muy exigente.- Al terminar de decir esto se escuchó una voz provenir del final de la clase.

- ¡Bah! A mí esta asignatura no me da ni pizca de miedo.- Se oyó a una voz chillona, Sakura lo miró molesta: era Naruto.

-Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo después del cero que tendrás con esa actitud en las notas de este trimestre…- Dijo sonriendo Anko. Naruto se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

-¡Bueno! Vámonos para abajo.- Dijo felizmente mientras salía de la clase, todo el mundo la siguió.

-Que profesora más problemática y escandalosa…- Comentó Shikamaru a Naruto y Sakura.

- ¡Si! Es de lo más extravagante…- Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía el lápiz detrás de la oreja.

-No hablemos de extravagancias…- Añadió Sakura mientras pensaba en el profesor de gimnasia. Al llegar abajo cada uno se fue para un lado para dibujar, Rei se sentó con Naruto, Shikamaru e Hinata, Sakura se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

- Sasuke…- Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa sonrojándose ligeramente. Éste no levantó la mirada del papel, en el que ya había comenzado a dibujar.

- Me puedo…¿sentar contigo?- Preguntó tímidamente, el moreno se quedó callado durante un momento.

- El patio es libre, así que siéntate donde quieras…- Rápidamente la muchacha se sentó junto a él feliz, (Verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡Seguro que Sasuke dibuja de maravilla! ¡¡¡Es tan guapo…y tan listo…) La muchacha pensó en que podía dibujar, el dibujo no era precisamente lo suyo… Mientras Naruto y los demás estaban sentados a los pies de un árbol. Shikamaru permanecía tumbado en la hierba mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Es qué no vas a hacer nada?-Le preguntó Rei. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad…Ahora mismo no tengo ganas…- Dijo como respuesta, mientras Naruto estaba muy concentrado dibujando, de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua o mordía el lápiz como signo de que lo que estaba dibujando le costaba mucho…

-¡¡¡Ya está!- Exclamó el rubio feliz después de un rato.- ¡Mirad! – Dijo mostrando orgulloso su creación a sus 3 compañeros. La verdad Rei se esperaba otra cosa…Naruto había pintado una casa con un árbol al lado…Y no estaban muy logrados…

- Vaya chapuza…- Dijo Shikamaru aguantando la risa, el rubio lo miró enfadado.

-¡Y tú que has dibujado listo!- Le dijo casi a gritos, Shikamaru mostró sin muchas ganas su block.

-¿Y esto qué es?-Preguntó Naruto mientras se comenzaba a reír.

-¡Son las nubes palurdo!- Le gritó el muchacho. Ambos miraron a las dos niñas que aún no habían enseñado sus dibujos.

- ¡A ver Rei!- Dijo mientras se echaba para adelante y le cogía el cuaderno a su compañera. Los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en el folio.-¡Vaya! No dibujas mal…- Rei rió un poco.

-¡Bah! Normal.- Shikamaru cogió el cuaderno y lo miró: eran Hinata, Naruto y él dibujando. -¡Ahora tú Hinata!- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su compañera, ésta le dio el papel tímidamente.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú tampoco dibujas mal!- Exclamó Naruto mirando el paisaje que había hecho Hinata, ésta se sonrojó y los dos niños comenzaron a bromear sobre sus dibujos mientras las niñas se reían. Unos metros más alejados Sakura intentaba dibujar lo mejor que podía, mientras que Sasuke ya había terminado.

-¡A ver Sasuke!- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó el moreno algo cortado: era el dibujo del patio del recreo y estaba hecho de maravilla.

- Vaya es…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes cuando él le arrancó de las manos el dibujo y se dirigió a la profesora para entregárselo rápidamente, ésta lo cogió y sonriendo lo miró.

- La verdad es que dibujas muy bien, ¿eres hermano de Itachi verdad?- éste asintió.- Soy su tutora, él también es muy bueno en dibujo, espero que saques tan buenas notas como él…- Sasuke no dijo nada.- ¡Escuchadme chicos!- Gritó la profesora, todos los alumnos la miraron.- Como hoy es el primer día salís una hora antes, así que ésta es la última clase, quien terminé que me entregué su dibujo con el nombre y se vaya.- Los cuatro niños que se encontraban bajo el árbol entregaron su dibujo y esperaron a que terminará Sakura. Finalmente todos subieron juntos a clase a coger la mochila, al salir se encontraron a los de la otra clase.

-¡Joder! ¿Habéis visto como se ha puesto Kurenai cuando ha salido la lagartija esa del cajón? – Se escuchó la voz de Kiba que se estaba poniendo su sudadera.

- Desde luego…- Dijo un chico con gafas redondas y oscuras, los pelos de punta y un chaleco encima del uniforme ancho cuyo cuello impedía que se pudiese ver su boca.

-¡Ey Shikamaru!- Exclamó el niño gordito de B llamado Chouji.- ¿Me acompañas a la tienda de chuches que hay aquí al lado? Es que tengo un hambre horrible…

- Vale…Vale…- Dijo el muchacho de la coleta, de repente alguien lo empujó tirándolo casi al suelo: era Ino.

-¿¡Dónde está Sasuke? ¡No lo veo!- Exclamó mirando para todos lados. Sakura que acababa de salir de la clase también lo hacia.

- Que problemáticas son estas dos…- Dijo Shikamaru a Chouji en voz baja.

-¡Oh! ¡Miradlo! ¡Está allí!- Se escuchó gritar a una chica de B, las dos rivales en el amor se precipitaron casi al mismo tiempo a una ventana del pasillo seguidas por la curiosidad por Naruto y Rei, abajo estaba Sasuke.

-¡Allí está! ¡Corred! ¡Que se va a casa!- Exclamó la muchacha rubia mientras salía pitando hacia las escaleras, Sakura corrió a alcanzarla y detrás todo un ejercito de niñas… El pasillo se quedó vacío, exceptuando a los niños y a Hinata y Rei.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué tiene ese imbécil que no tenga yo?- Gritó Naruto rabioso. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

- Menudo rollo es esto del instituto…

-¡Venga Shikamaru! ¡Vamos a la tienda de chuches que me voy a morir de hambre!- Exclamó Chouji mientras se apretaba su barrigón.

- Ya voy…¿Os venis?-Preguntó el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? Aunque estoy pelado…¡pero invita Chouji!- Exclamó el rubio mientras corría a las escaleras.

-¡Tendrás cara! ¡Yo no te he invitado!- Gritó el comilón.

-¡Vamos Rei!-Gritó Naruto agitando un brazo sin hacer caso al comentario del otro muchacho.

- ¡ Voy!- Exclamó la niña feliz, se miró en el cristal en el que aparecía reflejada su rostro, sus ojos verdes tristes (algo que no encajaba con su personalidad) brillaron, y su coleta de pelo rizado y negro estaba algo despeinada, sonrió y se giró hacia Hinata.

-¿Vienes?-Le preguntó, ésta asintió algo cortada y ambas comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperadnos!- Gritó Kiba corriendo seguido de Shino, todos bajaron las escaleras corriendo, y sin quererlo, felices de haber entrado en aquel instituto…

**¡Ya está! ¡ Segundo capítulo terminado! XD este a sio mas largo k el primero…¡espero que os guste, que es lo que más me alegra! Por favor, que no se os olvide dejar reviews ok? Ya sabéis, lo k kerais, parejas, opiniones sobre los personajes, críticas…¡¡¡Muxos besos!**


	3. ¡Quiero formar un grupo! Un partido k

**Wolaaaa! De nuevo yo! toy djando ls capitulos dmasiao seguidos… to rayaos vosotros ya jajaja, lo sento. Weno, contstare a las 4 dudas de yurira:**

**El instituto tiene secundaria y bachillerato.**

**Neji y tenten no tan en el mismo curso k naruto y los dmas xk en el manga aparece k son un año mayor k naruto y esa gente (al igual k kankuro k s un año mayor k Gaara).**

**Jeje si va a aver cosas en las k sasuke no sea weno, lo k pasa s k todas las xicas lo ven con wenos ojos xk s el tipico popular del colegio.**

**Y si, como to el mundo abra un momento en el k sasuke no salga triunfando, jeje.**

**Weeeno, creo k ya sta, x favor djarme reviews aunk ya lo hayais leio pa darme vuestra opinión sobre los nuevos capisss, ideassss, dudas y parejas! Gracias y besos!  
**

**3**

**¡Quiero formar un grupo!  
¡Un partido que acaba mal!  
**

Rei corría pesadamente hacia el colegio: se había acostado tarde viendo la tele esperando a su tío, que no estaba en casa cuando ella había llegado del instituto y cuando se despertó esa mañana estaba en su cuarto. ´´ Mi tío es un hombre que siempre está trabajando… supongo que estará con ese secretario suyo tan rarito…Bueno, es igual…¡Tengo que darme prisa, sino me van a cerrar la puerta! Al doblar la esquina vio a otro muchacho que corría hacia la verja del instituto: era Naruto, como el día anterior no se había peinado y llevaba toda la camisa por fuera, ni siquiera se había anudado la corbata.

-¡Ey!- Gritó el rubio alzando el brazo al ver a su amiga de lejos. Ambos entraron a la vez por la puerta de la verja y corrieron a través del césped, el conserje ya había comenzado a cerrar la puerta, ambos niños entraron a lo justo.

-¡Tú el rubio, otra vez igual! ¡La próxima te dejó fuera!- Exclamó enfadado, los dos amigos rieron por lo bajo y subieron las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su clase, abrieron la puerta y pararon de correr jadeando cansados.

-¡ Vaya! Mira quien acaba de llegar…- Dijo un Shikamaru sonriente.

- ¡Bah! Da igual que lleguéis tarde, hoy tenemos clase a primera hora con Kakashi…- Comentó Sakura sentándose encima de una mesa cerca de los recién llegados.

- Buenos días Rei…Ho…hola Naruto…- Se escuchó a una tímida Hinata, los aludidos sonrieron a la muchacha.

-¡¡¡Escuchad!- Exclamó de repente Naruto.- ¿Alguien vio ayer el programa de ´´ quiero ser una estrella ?

- ¡¡¡Quien va a ver ese cutrerío de programa por Dios!- Gritó Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco. Gaara que estaba cerca y leyendo un libro se tapó con él para que nadie viese que se había sonrojado, él también lo veía…

- ¡Pues yo lo veo! ¿Sábeis? ¡ Está super bien hecho!- Gritó de nuevo el rubio alzando ambos brazos.

- Joder Naruto, no podrías ser más escandaloso… Son las ocho de la mañana y no hay ganas de hablar de eso…- Dijo el chico de la coleta bostezando. El chico rubio, sin hacer caso al comentario que acababa de hacer su compañero siguió hablando sobre ello, hasta que media hora después llego el profesor.

-¡Buenos días! Sentaos en vuestros sitios…- Exclamó mientras dejaba su cartera verde sobre la mesa del profesor. Todos los niños se apresuraron a sentarse en sus sitios.- Siento la tardanza, se me ha hecho un poco tarde, es que había caravana en la carretera para venir para acá…**  
-**¿¡Un poco? ¡Si ha llegado 3 cuartos de hora tarde!- Exclamó el compañero de pupitre de Rei.

- Bueno…Ahora tenemos lengua, quiero ver vuestro nivel en sintaxis, ¿de acuerdo?- Comenzó a decir el profesor sin hacer caso al comentario del rubio, nadie contestó, ya que a esas horas todo el mundo estaba dormido y pescando.-¿Algún voluntario?- Rápidamente la chica pelirrosa levantó la mano dispuesta a salir.- De acuerdo, ¿Haruno Sakura verdad? Necesito otro voluntario.- Nadie contestó ni levantó la mano.- Bueno… Entonces… Que salgan a la pizarra… Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke…- Rei le tuvo que dar un codazo a Naruto que se había recostado sobre el pupitre y se había quedado medio dormido, éste se incorporó rápidamente.

- Tienes que salir para descomponer una frase…- Le dijo Rei en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamó el rubio horrorizado.- ¡Si se me da fatal!

- ¡Vamos Naruto! Tus compañeros ya han empezado a hacer sus frases…- El Uzumaki comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la pizarra, cogió una tiza y se puso en el hueco libre que quedaba.- Tu frase es… Nosotros vamos en coche con mis padres al campo.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Esto esta tirado!- Exclamó algo nervioso el rubio, mientras apoyaba la tiza en la pizarra dispuesto a escribir. ´´ ¡¡¡Joder! No podía habérmela puesto más difícil la frase el profesor éste…¡Haber si ha puesto algo Sasuke! Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, éste también lo estaba mirando de reojo, ninguno de los dos había escrito nada, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Yo ya!- Exclamó la única chica de la pizarra feliz.

- ¡Vaya! Esta perfecta Sakura, puedes sentarte...

-¡Así se hace Sakurita! ¡ Esa es mi chica!- Dijo Naruto en voz baja a su compañera.

- Sasuke, Naruto… ¿Qué os pasa? Habéis escrito muy poco…- Dijo Kakashi, rascándose la barbilla con una mano, en la pizarra ambos muchachos miraban la pizarra muy atentos, Sasuke había escrito algo más que el otro niño, sin embargo tampoco había adelantado mucho…

- Yo es que…No…- Comenzó a decir Sasuke mirando para otro lado algo rojo, a Naruto se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ Así que no sabes hacerlo!- Dijo terminando la frase por él el rubio, el otro muchacho lo miró con mala cara.

- Bueno Naruto…Tú tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho…- Comentó Kakashi mirando la frase de su otro alumno que estaba peor que la del moreno, el aludido se rascó la cabeza algo cortado, en ese momento sonó el timbre.- Pues ya hemos terminado, quiero que para mañana traigáis repasada la sintaxis, que la explicaré de nuevo entera ¿de acuerdo? ¡Después nos vemos! Que tengo música con vosotros, el aula está en el pasillo de los de 3º y 4º al fondo.- Dicho esto salió de la clase.

- Lo sabía, al genio como le dicen no se le da todo bien…- Se escuchó a Shikamaru que estaba sentado en el bordillo de la ventana, Rei rió un poco, Sasuke y Naruto se fulminaron con la mirada antes de dirigirse cada uno a su sitio. Poco después entró en la clase un profesor de lo más serio con un aspecto un tanto tétrico: Tenía la cabeza vendada exceptuando la parte de delante en la que tenía una tela que le tapaba parte de la cara y en la parte visible unas extrañas pinturas parecidas a las del muchacho de 2º A llamado Kankuro.

- Sentaos en vuestros sitios.- Dijo en un tono severo, rápidamente todo el mundo obedeció.

- Joder… Los profesores de este instituto no pueden ser más raros…- Dijo Shikamaru en voz baja antes de sentarse.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Baki y soy tutor de 3º A, a partir de hoy os daré geografía, es decir, ciencias sociales, durante mis clases quiero absoluto silencio y que todo el mundo este atento, ¿de acuerdo?- Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, podéis hacerme la pregunta que queráis.- Gran parte de los alumnos allí presentes levantaron la mano.- Exceptuando las preguntas que tengan que ver de el porque de que lleve media cara tapada…- Gran parte de la clase bajó la mano.- O de porque tengo el rostro visible pintado…- La clase restante que tenía levantada la mano la bajó al escuchar aquello.- Vale de acuerdo… Entonces empecemos con la clase…Abrid el libro por la página 14. Tú, el que está recostado sobre la mesa…- Todo el mundo miró a un muchacho con el pelo recogido en una coleta que permanecía acostado sobre la mesa, su compañero de pupitre le dio un codazo.- Para que te espabiles…Llévame estos mapas a mi clase, 3ºA.- Shikamaru se levantó algo adormecido y cogiendo los mapas salió de la clase. ´´ ¡Joder! Precisamente me tienen que mandar a mi a hacer un recado cuando estaba a punto de dormirme…¡Qué problemático! ¿Dónde estarán los de 3º? El muchacho se dirigió a la escalera para subir al 3º piso, al llegar arriba dejó los mapas sobre un banco y se tocó la espalda, la verdad es que en aquella caja que llevaba contenía lo menos 20 mapas…

-¿Estás cansado?-Preguntó una voz a su lado, éste se giró: era una chica rubia, mayor que él, cuyo pelo estaba recogido en cuatro coletas y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, lo miraba divertida.

-¡Claro que no!- Dio como respuesta el muchacho mientras cogía la caja y miraba de un lado para otro buscando la clase de 3º A, él pasillo se dividía en dos, y no sabía cuál era.- Esto…¿Sabes dónde está la clase de 3º A?- Preguntó sin mirarla, la chica rió por lo bajo.

- Pues sí, es la mía.- Contestó mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Te ayudó?

- Sería un poco problemático aceptar la ayuda de una chica…- Dijo en voz baja Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó la rubia poniendo los brazos sobre sus caderas.

-Pues porque eres una chica y pesa mucho…Y no podrás…- Al escuchar esto la muchacha cogió gran parte de los mapas algo molesta.

-¡Las chicas podemos hacer lo mismo que los niños! ¡Ya te ayudó!- Exclamó mientras se dirigía al pasillo de la derecha a paso ligero, el niño la siguió rápidamente.

-¿Te has enfadado por lo que he dicho?- Preguntó el muchacho poniéndose a su altura.

-¡No!- Dio como respuesta la chica. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, ´´ ¿Por qué serán tan problemáticas las mujeres? Pensó para sus adentros.

- Si no estás enfadada dime tu nombre…- Dijo el moreno en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo algo cortado, la muchacha lo miró divertida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shikamaru Nara…

-¡Aquí está la clase! Deja los mapas fuera que ya le pido yo a alguien que me ayudé a meterlos…

-Pero…

-¡No te preocupes!- Le dijo la chica giñando un ojo divertida mientras entraba en la clase.

-¡Ey! No me has dicho como te llamas.- Exclamó el muchacho antes de que ésta cerrase la puerta.

- Eso ya te lo diré otro día… Shikamaru.- Fue la contestación de ella antes de cerrar la puerta, el joven se quedó allí de pie algo cortado sin saber que decir, rápidamente metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el 2º piso donde estaba su clase.

- ¡Bah! Que chica más rara…- Al llegar a clase Shikamaru siguió pensando algo en aquella chica, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre de la campana, el profesor salió de la clase.

-¡Ey Shikamaru! A la hora del recreo vamos a hacer un partido contra los de B, ¿te apuntas?- Se escuchó a Naruto mientras se sentaba junto al aburrido muchacho.

-¡Bah! Si no hay más remedio…- Dijo mientras resoplaba algo molesto. En ese momento entró una profesora que no conocían, tenía el pelo negro y ondulado y sus ojos eran de un color rojizo muy bonito.

- Sentaos por favor…- Exclamó mientras dejaba su carpeta sobre la mesa.- Mi nombre es Kurenai y os daré matemáticas y tecnología, soy la tutora de 1º B, la clase paralela a la vuestra, ahora tenemos matemáticas, después me toca tecnología con vosotros, sacad el libro por favor.- Todo el mundo sacó el libro como había indicado la profesora.

- ¡Puf! Que aburrimiento…Con lo poco que me gustan las mates…- Dijo Rei algo cansada.

-¡Oye Rei!- La llamó Naruto.- ¿ Vendrás hoy a animarnos? Es que vamos a jugar un partido contra los de B…

-¡Claro!- Exclamó la muchacha feliz, durante toda la hora Naruto solo pensaba en estrategias con el balón para ganar el partido, ( y de paso impresionar a ´´ Sakurita), cuando sonó el timbre todo el mundo recogió rápidamente para bajar lo antes posible al recreo, Gaara, al contrario que los demás niños no tenía mucho interés en bajar… Cogió un libro y se sentó encima de su mesa.

- Vamos Naruto…- Comenzó a decir Rei cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio miraba al pelirrojo con una mirada que ella nunca había visto en su amigo, una mirada que reflejaba tristeza…- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

- Él…No baja al recreo porque…no tiene amigos…está…

-¿Solo?- Terminó por preguntar Rei, el muchacho asintió. Durante unos segundos la clase se quedó en silencio, con Rei, Naruto y Gaara allí dentro, finalmente el rubio rompió el hielo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Te llamas Gaara verdad?- Preguntó de forma escandalosa, el muchacho apartó su fría mirada del libro para mirar primero a Naruto y luego a Rei.- Vamos a jugar al fútbol contra los de B, ¿vienes?- El muchacho miró a Naruto de nuevo como si lo estuviera analizando.

- No me vuelvas a interrumpir mientras leo…- Fue su contestación, de nuevo se hizo un tenso silencio.

-¡Ey Naruto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de jugar contra mí? ¡Sal de una vez!- Exclamó un Kiba impaciente que rompió el hielo entre los 3 niños que se encontraban dentro de la clase.

-¡ Claro que no! ¡Ahora verás!- Gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia la puerta, fuera de la clase se encontraban el que había llamado al rubio, Shikamaru, Chouji y una tímida Hinata algo más apartada de este grupo, ambos muchachos con el pelo de pincho (uno moreno, aunque en ese momento no se le viera ya que llevaba capucha y otro rubio) corrieron a zancadas hacia las escaleras seguidos por el gordito y el quejica y las dos chicas. Al llegar abajo las muchachas se sentaron en unos bancos que estaban junto al campo de fútbol, donde iba a comenzar el partido, un grupo de chicas, capitaneadas por Sakura e Ino miraban al moreno que tenía la pelota en la mano: Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke es el capitán del equipo! ¡Es el mejor!- Se escuchó una voz chillona provenir del grupo de histéricas. Chouji, Hinata y Rei contemplaban a los muchachos que estaban en el campo de fútbol.

- Vale, entonces somos 11 y 11 ¿no?- Preguntó el Uchiha a el capitán del otro equipo: Kiba, éste asintió.- Hagamos piedra papel o tijera aver quien se queda con la pelota y quien elige campo…- Los dos capitanes lo hicieron y gano Sasuke.- Pelota.

- Bien pues nosotros este campo de aquí.- Dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía al campo de la derecha con su equipo. Sasuke se giró hacia su equipo:

- ¿Quién hará de portero?- Preguntó. Nadie se ofreció voluntario.

- Yo…- Dijo Shikamaru levantando el brazo.

- Vale, de acuerdo.- Asintió Sasuke.

- ¡Vaya Shikamaru! No me esperaba eso de ti…- Exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

- ¡Bah! Prefiero hacer de portero, que lo único que tiene que hacer es estar en la portería…- Naruto asintió con la cabeza, ´´ ¡¡¡¡Sí! ¡Al fin! ¡Está es mi oportunidad de dejar en evidencia a Sasuke! ¡Y encima delante de las chicas!- Dijo mirando a las niñas sentadas en los bancos, el rubio se percató de que lo estaban mirando como embobadas y sonriendo, adoptando una pose seductora, el Uzumaki alzó el dedo pulgar.

-¡No os preocupéis chicas! ¡Este partido esta ganado!- Naruto no entendió porque al decir esto todas las niñas gruñeron, Sakura lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

-¡Quítate de en medio Naruto! ¡Que nos tapas la vista!- Naruto se apartó un poco y vio que al que estaban mirando era a Sasuke, ´´ ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Siempre Sasuke! ¡Ahora verá! ¡Voy a meter tantos goles que no va a tener suficientes dedos para contarlos! Pensó el rubio.

-¡Naruto! ¡Estate atento que el partido va a empezar!- Se escuchó gritar a Sasuke. Naruto rió, ansioso de que comenzará el partido, se escuchaban los gritos de las niñas animando a Sasuke, cuando un grito más potente que los demás se alzó por encima de los otros.

-¡¡¡Ánimo Naruto!¡¡¡Tú puedes!- Naruto se giró y vio que quien lo estaba animando era Rei, éste sonrió y el partido comenzó. Sin embargo la perpectiva que tenía Naruto de cómo iba a ser el partido era muy distinta a la realidad: el muchacho rubio chupaba demasiada pelota y siempre terminaban quitándosela por lo que la labor que quería hacer Shikamaru de portero tan ´´ tranquila se convirtió en una muy agitada.

-¡¡¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡¡¡Esfuérzate más en parar la pelota!- Se escuchó gritar a Ino.

-¡Joder! ¡Es muy fácil decirlo desde ahí!...- Exclamó el muchacho, en ese momento le metieron otro gol. El muchacho que lo había metido corrió hacia Kiba y los demás integrantes del grupo.

-¡Hay que fastidiarse!- Se escuchó a Sasuke.- Naruto, ¡no chupes tanta pelota que te las quitan todas pedazo de burro!

-¡¡¡Eres tú el único que chupa cámara imbécil!- Gritó Naruto mientras se acercaba al moreno. Shikamaru se metió por medio intentando separar así a los dos niños.

-Venga, dejadlo ya…- Comenzó a decir. Naruto no hizo caso a su amigo y comenzó a gritar al moreno un montón de cosas, en ese momento se acercó Kiba.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¡Sigamos jugando!

-¡Tú no te metas pelo pincho!- Le gritó Naruto, Kiba frunció el ceño.

-¡Ey! ¡No te pases Naruto!

- Otro idiota más al saco…- Susurró Sasuke.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota imbécil!- Gritó Kiba lanzándose sobre el moreno, Rei y las demás chicas vieron de lejos la pelea que se estaba montando, al final, los dos que terminaron pegándose fueron Naruto y Sasuke, sonó la campana y los dos seguían a lo suyo.

-¡Ey, ey! ¡Ya vale ¿no!- Exclamó Shikamaru cogiendo a Naruto, éste se intentaba revolver pero Kiba también ayudó a sujetarlo, Sasuke se sacudió la ropa y se limpió algo de sangre que salía de un arañazo que tenía en la cara.

- Bah, paso…- Susurró mientras se alejaba del campo de fútbol, todas las chicas se acercaron a él para ver como estaba.

-¡¡¡Naruto! ¡¡¡Después cobras!- Gritó una Sakura enfadada de lejos, Rei e Hinata se acercaron a él.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Rei preocupada. Naruto se limpió la sangre del labio enfadado.

-Na…Naruto…- Dijo Hinata con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-¡Bah! ¡Menudo rollo! Siempre te estás peleando Naruto…Aunque ese tío me cae gordo…- Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke de lejos, mientras, éste ya se había liberado de las niñas que lo acosaban y ahora estaba en la fuente bebiendo algo de agua.

- Sasuke…¿Cómo estás?- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Bah! Estoy bien…- Dio como respuesta éste sin mirar a Sakura.

- ¡Naruto es un imbécil! ¡Desde el colegio siempre se está picando contigo! No sé para que, ya que eres demasiado bueno para él…¿Sabes lo que pienso?- Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa mientras se limpiaba el agua que quedaba en sus labios.-¡ Pienso que se siente solo! ¿Te acuerdas en el colegio? Siempre se sentaba solo…¡Ni siquiera tiene padres! Por eso siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana, y ahora sigue siendo igual, además creo que su tutor ni siquiera le hace caso…- Terminó de decir la muchacha mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si es así…No sé porque dices eso de él…- Comentó Sasuke.- Siempre hace tonterías para que la gente le haga caso, ya que no tiene padres…

-¿Eh?- La muchacha no entendió lo que quería decir con eso el moreno.

- Me parece muy cruel…Que hables así de él…- Terminó de decir el Uchiha mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos en los de la chica.

-Pero…pero…Sasuke…- La muchacha intentó decir algo pero el niño no la dejó y se fue de allí caminando lentamente. Más tarde, arriba la chica cogía las cosas de su pupitre con aire tristón.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Sakura se giró y comprobó que quien le había hablado era Rei, los ojos verdes de ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente.

- No…- Dijo ésta apartando la mirada, en ese momento paso a su lado Naruto.- ¡Eh Naruto!- Exclamó la pelirrosa alzando un brazo, éste se tapó rápidamente la cara.- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada…Solo cubrirme para no recibir de pleno tu puñetazo, como me dijiste que iba a cobrar después…- Sakura bajó su brazo, ´´ quizás siempre me he portado así de mal con Naruto…

-¡Ey!- Una voz interrumpió a los 3 niños.- Vamos para el aula de música.

-¡Ya vamos Shikamaru!- Exclamó Rei mientras se acercaba al chico de la coleta.

- Esto…Naruto…- Se escuchó a Sakura, el rubio se giró extrañado, casi siempre era él el que se tenía que dirigir hacia ella.- Si quieres…En esta clase nos podemos sentar juntos.

-¡¡¡Claro! ¡¡¡Ya verás lo listo que soy Sakurita!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras corría a su pupitre a coger su libro. Rei sonrió de ver a su amigo tan feliz.

- A Naruto le gusta mucho Sakura ¿no?- Preguntó al chico que tenía a su lado, éste asintió.

- Esta coladito por ella desde el colegio aunque…creo que lo que Naruto siente por Sakura no es exactamente…amor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes, Shikamaru rió.

- ¡Nada! Venga, vámonos ya.- Ambos muchachos salieron de la clase.

- ¿Y a ti Shikamaru?- Preguntó la morena cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-¿A mí qué?

- ¿A ti te gusta alguien?- El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Menudo rollo es eso de que te guste alguien!- Exclamó mientras resoplaba, Rei rió un poco, en ese momento acababan de adentrarse en el pasillo de 3º, fuera de la clase, sentada en un banco con otras chicas se encontraba aquella chica rubia con la que se había encontrado esa mañana, el muchacho apartó rápidamente la mirada, la muchacha le dijo algo a sus amigas y rió, cuando pasaron a su lado se levantó y le susurró cerca de su oído.

-Temari…

-¿Qué?- El chico no pudo evitar girarse.

-Así es como me llamo.- Contestó la muchacha y se fue a su clase, Rei miró algo extrañada a su amigo.

-¿La conoces?

- Solo un poco.- Contestó mientras seguía caminando, Rei se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, doblaron la esquina del pasillo y entraron en el aula de música, como era de esperar el profesor, Kakashi, no había llegado.

-¡Hinata aquí!- La llamó Rei cuando vio entrar a la chica de ojos blanquecinos. Media hora después apareció el profesor. Durante toda la clase Naruto estuvo intentando hablar con Sakura, ésta sin hablarle, Shikamaru intentando no pensar en aquella chica rubia llamada Temari, Rei pensando en lo que habría para comer en su casa, Hinata mirando a Naruto, Sasuke en una esquina pensativo y Gaara... Gaara atendiendo al profesor sin pestañear. La clase se les hizo eterna y al fin sonó el timbre.

- Bien, podéis iros para clase, ¡Hasta mañana! Tú, Naruto ya que has estado distraído toda la clase intentando hablar con Sakura bórrame la pizarra.- Todo el mundo salió de la clase, excepto Naruto que entre dientes comenzó a borrar la pizarra. Rei comenzó a caminar junto con Shikamaru e Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado el boli.

-¡Iros vosotros que se me ha olvidado el boli!- Exclamó mientras corría, al llegar escuchó una canción salir de la clase de música, se asomó y vio a Naruto cantando mientras borraba la pizarra.

-_Siempre piensas que interesa si eso no va así, encuentras que tu novia chica se ha cansado de ti, empiezas a sentir la nostalgia de un simple beso y es un sin vivir…_- Naruto cantaba felizmente mientras terminaba de borrar, entonaba muy bien y su voz sonaba de maravilla, dejó el borrador sobre la mesa y se limpió las manos en los pantalones.

-¡Hola Naruto!- Exclamó su amiga entrando en la clase, éste sonrió.- Te he escuchado cantar…¡Lo haces muy bien!- El muchacho alzó una ceja y colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Jaja! ¿Tú crees?- La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía el boli que se le había olvidado.- Pues anoche…¡estaba pensando en formar un grupo después de ver el programa de quiero ser una estrella!

-¿Un grupo?

-¡¡¡Sí! ¡De música! Necesito un guitarrista, un batería y un pianista…¡Yo sería el cantante!- Rei rió algo.

-Pero eso es muy difícil…

-¡Qué va! ¡Qué va! Mira escucha…Quiero poner un anuncio en el tablón de anuncios del colegio y mi número de teléfono para que me llamen aver si así consigo a alguno de los que necesito.

-¿Tú crees? Yo sigo viéndolo algo difícil…

-¿Me ayudarás Rei?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras cogía ambas manos de su amiga.

- ¡Claro!- Exclamó la chica sonriendo.

-¡¡¡Viva!- Gritó el rubio mientras daba saltos.- ¡Venga vamos para clase, ahora tenemos tecnología con Kurenai!

-¡Voy!- Dijo la muchacha mientras corría siguiendo a su amigo, al salir se cruzaron con un niño moreno, alto y esbelto con parte del pelo recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones por delante, sus ojos eran negros y profundos, el muchacho miró atentamente a la niña, ésta también lo hizo hasta que por fin apartó la mirada.

- Ese chico me suena…- Comenzó a decirle al rubio.

- ¡Claro! Es el hermano del imbécil de Sasuke, se parece a él, ésta en 4º A…-La muchacha miró de nuevo hacia atrás, el chico aún la seguía mirando.- Es muy raro…

- Realmente…es extraño…- Dijo la morena doblando la esquina del pasillo y así perdiendo de vista al hermano del Uchiha.

**¡¡¡Ya está! Terminado, jejeje. Espero que os haya gustao est capitulo a los k lo leeis, e puesto algo de Shika-tema jeje, aunk no tngo clara las demas parejas k voy a poner, ¡aconsejarme plis! Ya sabéis, ponedme en los reviews dudas, consejos, posibles parejas, críticas XD, lo k kerais, y si ya m ayais escrito x favor, volvedlo a hacer Muxas asias y besos!**


	4. ¡Encuentro en la azotea! ¡Llamadas telef

**¡¡¡Hola! En primer lugar daros las gracias a los k djais reviews de verdad me animan un monton! En special a Tensai Seko, a la k l contstare a sus dudas:**

**-¡Lo de que si su tío es orochimaru ya lo descubrirás en este capi jeje.**

**-Y a Rei no s toavia con ken la voy a junta la verda jeje, aunk kero k m aconsejeis!…**

**¡Weno pos no m enrrollo mas! Dejarme reviews aunk ya lo ayais leio x favo XD…Muxos besos!**

4  
¡ Encuentro en la azotea!

**¡Llamadas telefónicas!**

Rei resopló cansada, esa mañana tenían clase de matemáticas a primera hora y la verdad era un rollazo… La muchacha sintió un codazo en su brazo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ayer me pase toda la noche pensando en lo que poner en el tablón de anuncios…¡y mira!- El muchacho rubio puso sobre la mesa de su compañera una hoja escrita en la que ponía lo siguiente:

¡Atención!  
Busco a gente que quiera formar un grupo de música, necesito a alguien que sepa tocar:  
la guitarra eléctrica, el piano y la batería.

La elección se hará mañana a la hora del recreo detrás del polideportivo.  
Para más información llama al número:  
23-47-88

Gracias.

-¿Mañana a ala hora del recreo? ¿Por qué lo haces de una forma tan precipitada?

- ¡Cuánto antes mejor! ¡No suelo tener mucha paciencia! ¿Sabes?- Exclamó el rubio mientras se movía nervioso en su silla.

-Ya veo…- Contestó la muchacha riendo. La mañana se hizo muy larga hasta que al fin llegó la hora del recreo.

-¡Vamos Rei! ¿Me ayudarás a colgar los carteles de anuncios?- Preguntó el muchacho más escandaloso de la clase mientras corría a la puerta.

-¡Voy! ¡Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura! ¿Nos ayudáis?- Preguntó feliz la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¡Menudo rollo! Yo mejor me voy arriba a la azotea a mirar las nubes…

- Tu mismo.- Dijo Rei sonriendo al más vago del grupo.- ¿Y vosotras?

- ¡Hoy es la revancha del equipo de nuestra clase con los de B! ¡no me puedo perder la actuación de Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura.

- Bah…- Se escuchó decir a Naruto.

-Yo…va…vale…- Respondió la tímida Hinata.

-¡Pues vamos!- Gritó metiendo prisa el muchacho que se movía impaciente en la puerta.- ¡He colgado un cartel también en el corcho de la clase por si alguien le interesa!- Finalmente la clase se quedó vacía exceptuando a el solitario y misterioso pelirrojo de la clase, éste se acercó al corcho y arrancó el papel que acababa de ser colgado.

- Así…Que un grupo de música ¿eh?- Musitó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su sitio con una extraña sonrisa. Fuera Naruto y las 3 chicas bajaban las escaleras mientras que el muchacho de la coleta subía pesadamente las escaleras a la azotea.

-¡Ey Naruto!- Se escuchó a una voz chillona.- ¿No vas a jugar tú también hoy al fútbol? Sasuke y el equipo nos han retado a otro partido…

-¡Bah! Paso, tengo cosas mejores que hacer kiba.- Contestó el otro muchacho indiferente.

-¿Eh?- El muchacho se puso junto a Rei e Hinata, se extrañaba de que el niño rubio no quisiese la revancha.- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como poner estos carteles en el tablón de anuncios…¡Vamos Rei, Hinata!- Exclamó el aludido mientras llegaba al último escalón de las escaleras y de un salto aterrizaba en el suelo echando a correr seguido de las dos niñas

- ¿Carteles?

- Bah…No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es Naruto…- Dijo Sakura mientras movía una mano de un lado para otro.- Por cierto, ¿y Shino?

- ¿Dónde crees que está? Se ha ido al patio a observar los dichosos bichos, está obsesionado…- La pelirrosa rió por lo bajo.

- La verdad…Es que ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado desde el colegio…

- ¿Qué?-Preguntó el muchacho poniéndose bien la capucha.

-¡Nada, nada! Vamos al recreo antes de que empiece el partido.- Dijo la muchacha a medida que aceleraba el paso. Mientras Shikamaru había conseguido llegar al último escalón que llevaba a la puerta de la azotea.

-¡Ya podían poner ascensores!- Exclamó antes de entrar, al hacerlo se percató de que a parte de un par de muchachos más, allí se encontraba la muchacha rubia de 3ºA sus cuatro coletas ondeaban al viento, al igual que su falda… Rápidamente el joven sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos, tragó saliva y se acercó a la baranda en la que estaba apoyada la chica, aunque algo más alejado de ella, agarró con precisión la barra de protección y miró hacia arriba.

-¡Vaya! Tú otra vez.- Dijo la muchacha mientras se giraba y apoyaba ambos codos en la baranda, quedando así más cómoda.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada…- Dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco nada…- Fue su contestación mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el viento jugaba con sus mechones sueltos. Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos, ´´ Que incómoda es esta situación…¡ es demasiado problemática! De repente los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron y miraron al muchacho.- ¡Ey! Tienes…- Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba al joven, éste dio un paso hacia atrás.- ¡Tranquilo! Solo te iba a decir que tienes la corbata mal puesta…- El niño miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¡Ah! Ya me la pongo yo bien…- Dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a anudársela.

-¿Tampoco piensas que una chica puede anudar bien las corbatas?- Preguntó divertida una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso Temari!- Dijo el joven mientras terminaba de anudársela, de repente escuchó como la puerta de la azotea se cerraba.- ¿Temari?- Preguntó girándose bruscamente, pero ella ya no estaba allí para escucharlo… Mientras Naruto, Hinata y Rei, que ya habían puesto en el tablón de anuncios la hoja, ahora se dedicaban a ponerlas por las clases.

-Oídme…Chi…chicos…- Comenzó a decir la tímida Hinata que se encontraba en la puerta de la clase vigilando por si venía algún profesor, el rubio y la morena que en ese momento se encontraban colocando el cartel en la clase de 2º A se giraron.

-¡¿Qué pasa! ¿Viene algún profesor?¡Todos al suelo!- Gritó el único muchacho del trío tirándose al suelo en plancha poniéndose detrás de un pupitre.

-No…Solo os quería…bueno…decir…que… ¿y si nos pilla un profesor?

-¡Bah! ¿Era eso?- Preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo.

- No te preocupes Hinata, todos están en la sala de profesores, excepto alguno que estará abajo vigilando el recreo…- Dijo Rei colocando una chincheta encima del papel.

-Ya…pero…y si…¿suben los alumnos?- Volvió a preguntar nerviosa la muchacha.

-¿Lo dices por tu primo?-Le preguntó el rubio recordando que aquel frío joven era de aquella clase.-¡No te preocupes! ¡Si te vuelve a decir algo lo mandaré volando por los aires!- Exclamó, Rei se percató de que la muchacha se sonrojaba ligeramente y una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-No…No hace falta…Naruto…- Una voz interrumpió aquella conversación.

-¡Ey vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- De nuevo Naruto se tiró en plancha, pero ésta vez llevándose a Rei de por medio. Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse al sitio donde se encontraban los dos muchachos tirados y a su vista, apareció un chico algo mayor que ellos, de pelo cortado al estilo tazón, grandes cejas y unas largas pestañas que coronaban unos ojos redondos y negros.

-¡Menudas cejas!- No pudo evitar exclamar el rubio. Rei intervino rápidamente.

-Es que somos los nuevos de 1º y bueno…nos hemos perdido yendo para la azotea…- Naruto miró a su amiga de reojo y mientras tapaba con una mano su boca le susurró.

- Que excusa más penosa…

-¿Sois de los nuevos?- Preguntó el muchacho mirando primero a la pareja que aún seguía en el suelo y después a la tímida chica que se encontraba aún en la puerta, los tres asintieron.- Entonces…- Comenzó a decir el joven mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.- ¿Conocéis a una chica con el pelo rosa que ha llegado nueva este año también?

- ¿Se referirá a Sakura?- Preguntó Rei a Naruto mientras se levantaba. Éste miró desconfiadamente al cejudo.

- ¿Y para que lo quieres saber?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues para conocerla…es que es muy…

-¡Para! ¡Ya veo por donde vas! Sakura está conmigo…- Rei miró a Naruto arqueando una ceja y la pobre Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué dices Naruto?- Preguntó Rei algo sorprendida.

- Bueno, lo que es salir no exactamente…¡Pero vamos, que pronto lo haremos!- El muchacho de segundo sonrió con malicia y añadió.

- De acuerdo…Entonces iré a avisar de que estáis en las clases en hora de recreo, y encima en una que no es la vuestra, a mi tutor, el único, inconfundible, bello…¡Gai!

-¡¿Qué! ¿Nos estás chantajeando?- Exclamó Naruto.

- Llámalo así si quieres…- Dijo el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Rei negó con la cabeza algo confundida y cuando miró a la puerta se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba allí.

-Hinata…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha en voz baja mientras los otros dos niños no paraban de discutir.

- No va a hacer falta que me avises…Porque yo ya estoy aquí Lee…- Se escuchó a una voz conocida para los 3 niños allí presentes.

-¡¡¡Profesor!- Gritó el muchacho de grandes cejas mientras corría hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el profesor de gimnasia.

- Son dos calcos…- Dijo Rei a Naruto en voz baja.

-Y que lo digas…

-¡Que bien tener alumnos tan buenos como tu Lee! Que avisan a sus profesores de los gamberros que alteran el orden del colegio.- Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos el más que extravagante profesor mientras se agachaba junto a su ´´ mini-copia.

-¿En lo de gamberros se refiere a nosotros?-Preguntó Rei a su amigo.

-¡Profesor Gai!

-¡Lee!

-¡Profesor Gai!- Mientras estos dos se abrazaban, los otros dos amigos intentaban salir con cautela de la clase.

- Bueno…Que nosotros nos vamos…- Dijo Naruto cuando estaba ya muy cerca de la puerta.

-¡No tan rápido! Acompañadme, vuestro tutor es Kakashi ¿no?- Preguntó Gai mientras se levantaba. Los dos niños asintieron y acto seguido fueron a la sala de profesores obligados por aquel profesor, al llegar les dijo que esperasen fuera y unos segundos después salió con Kakashi.-¡Míralos! ¡Estos dos estaban en mi clase haciendo yo que sé que! Y ya sabes que durante la hora del recreo no se puede estar en los pasillos ni clases…

-¿Para eso me llamas?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Te parece poco?

- La verdad Gai, interrumpir mi maravillosa lectura sobre el último tomo de paraíso erótico…Para esta tontería si que me parece poco, vosotros dos, podéis bajar al recreo y no volváis a andar por las clases ¿de acuerdo?- Los dos niños asintieron felices y se fueron muy contentos.

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamó atónito el profesor de grandes cejas.- ¿Y los dejas irse así sin más? ¡Esto me parece increíble!

- Vamos Gai…No te hagas de rogar.- Fue la contestación del peligris mientras caminaba lentamente de nuevo a la sala de profesores. Gai se quedó allí echando humo y pensando mil cosas sobre su compañero de profesión… El recreo terminó y de nuevo todo el mundo volvió a sus clases.

- ¡Vaya que pena! No hemos podido poner los carteles en las clases de 4º…- Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en un banco del pasillo viendo pasar a todo el mundo que volvía del recreo.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo creo que con haberlo puesto en 1º, 2º y 3º valdrá…- Lo animó su amiga sonriendo.

-¡ Ey chicos!- Exclamó una voz cerca de ambos muchachos: era Chouji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas.- ¿Habéis visto a Shikamaru?- Los dos niños iban a contestar que no, cuando lo vieron ir bajando las escaleras del 3º piso.

- Hablando del rey de roma…¡Míralo, hay está!- Exclamó Naruto señalándolo. El gordito se acercó corriendo a su amigo.

-Oye Naruto, no veo a Hinata desde lo de la clase de 2º A, ¿dónde estará?-Preguntó la muchacha al rubio, éste se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, ya sabes que es muy rara…- Contestó el niño, pero rápidamente cambio de tema cuando vio a una chica de pelo rosa.- ¡¡¡Sakurita! ¡Aquí estoy!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras corría hacia ella, Rei se dirigió hacia la clase y se asomó por la cristalera de la puerta: allí dentro había dos personas: una, Gaara leyendo uno de sus libros y otra Hinata, sentada en su sitio mirando tristemente un cuaderno que había sobre su pupitre, la morena entró y se acercó a ella.

- Hinata…¿estás bien?- La chica se alarmó y salió de sus pensamientos.

- Yo sí…

-¡Sí, claro! Y yo soy tonta y me lo creo…- Rió divertida la muchacha, la chica tímida no dijo nada y agachó la mirada.- Oye, si no me lo cuentas no podré ayudarte ¿sabes?- En ese momento entró en la clase Naruto riendo como un loco con un tenis en la mano.

-¡Vuelve aquí imbécil! ¡Que ahora tengo gimnasia y voy a llegar tarde!- Gritó Kiba mientras corría detrás suya, Gaara miró curioso la escena, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Cógelo si puedes, pelo pincho!- Fue la contestación de Naruto que dando un par de vueltas alrededor de los pupitres volvió a salir fuera seguido por el joven con capucha. Rei rió divertida y luego miró a Hinata que también sonreía.

- Bueno, cuando quieras contármelo ya sabes…- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

- ¡Rei!- Exclamó de repente Hinata, la aludida se giró.-Es verdad…Que…- Rei la miró interrogante.- ¿Qué Naruto y Sakura están… saliendo?- La muchacha que se encontraba de pie no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que ya sabía el motivo por el que Hinata se había puesto tan triste.

-¡Claro que no! Solo era una broma de Naruto…- Contestó antes de poner un pie fuera de la clase, pero al hacerlo tropezó con otra persona que estaba entrando y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Siempre estás por medio?- Rei abrió los ojos y comprobó que con quien se había caído al suelo era Sasuke, ésta lo miró algo mosqueada, por el incidente que había tenido el otro día con Naruto y por como la hablaba ahora, éste se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a su sitio. En unos segundos la clase estaba con todos los alumnos y profesor incluido dentro dando clases. Al final del día, como siempre el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos recogieron ansiosos por salir lo antes posible.

- No olvidéis traer hechos los deberes de biología para mañana, gracias.- Dijo Asuma que las dos últimas horas las había tenido con lo que a él llamaba ´´ pequeños monstruitos.

-¡Ey Rei!- Exclamó Naruto mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.- ¿Te vienes esta tarde a mi casa para ver quien me llama por lo del anuncio de grupo de música? Kaji no va a estar en casa, así que si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar…¡Pediré ramen! – Rei supuso que Kaji sería el tutor de Naruto…

-¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo! Pero…¿dónde está tu casa?

- Ahora te apunto la calle y el piso…- Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía la mochila al hombro. Rei puso la silla bocabajo sobre su pupitre como siempre hacia y se percató de que Hinata los estaba mirando.

-Oye Naruto…¿Por qué no invitas también a Hinata?- El rubio alzó una ceja.

-¿A Hinata? ¿Para qué?

- No sé…- El muchacho dudó durante un instante para luego encogerse de hombros.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó mientras apuntaba en un papel para su amiga la dirección de su calle.

-¡ Hinata! – Exclamó la compañera de pupitre del rubio corriendo al sitio de ésta.- ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a casa de Naruto? Es para ver quien le llama por lo del grupo de música…- La muchacha sonrió algo roja.

- Pues me gustaría pero es que…Tengo clase de violín…

-Vaya…¡Bueno! No te preocupes, ya vendrás otro día.- Dijo la muchacha morena sonriendo. En unos minutos todos los niños ya estaban en la verja del instituto despidiéndose.

- ¡No lo olvides Rei! ¡A las 5.00 en mi casa!- Exclamó el rubio mientras echaba a correr en la dirección contraria de su amiga, ésta asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a Shikamaru e Ino.

- ¡Rei! ¿Has visto el gol que ha metido hoy Sasuke en el recreo?- Preguntó la rubia poniéndose junto a la otra niña.

-Pues la verdad es que no…

-¡Te lo has perdido! ¡Ha sido maravilloso! ¡él es maravilloso en sí!

- Pues yo no creo que Sasuke sea tan maravilloso como decís todas…- Dijo el chico de dos argollas mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, Ino se giró hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada, el muchacho suspiró resignado.- ¡Vale, vale! Lo retiró…

-¡Bueno! Yo vivo aquí al lado, ¡hasta mañana chicos!- Dijo la niña mientras con las llaves abría el portal de su casa y entraba dentro.

- Menudo rollo de tía, le decimos algo malo de Sasuke y ya se cabrea…- Ambos niños siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que Shikamaru se despidió de la muchacha y se metía por una calle que estaba cerca de la casa de Ino. Rei siguió caminando hasta su casa y al llegar llamó al timbre, la puerta la abrió el secretario de su tío.

-¡Hola Rei! ¿Cómo ha ido el colegio?

- Bien, gracias Kabuto…- Contestó la niña mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se dirigía hacia la cocina, allí, con un delantal se encontraba su tío cocinando.

-¡Kabuto! ¿Me ayudas a terminar de hacer la comi…?¡Ah! ¡Rei!- Exclamó su tío mientras se giraba, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo negro y sus ojos parecían los de una serpiente, la verdad es que su aspecto no era muy agradable.

-Hola tío Orochimaru…- el hombre de pelo gris, recogido en una coleta y gafas se puso al lado de su jefe a ayudarlo a cocinar.- Está tarde voy a ir a casa de un amigo y me quedaré a cenar…- Su tío asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo.- Contestó mientras tarareaba una canción. Rei miró de reojo a la pareja que seguía cocinando, ´´ ¿por qué no admite de una vez que es gay y son pareja? No lo entiendo, a mi me da igual… Pensó la muchacha mientras subía las escaleras del segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

-¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!- Se escuchó cantar a grito pelado a Orochimaru, lo que había empezado siendo tarareado había terminado así…

-Joder, que mal entona…- Dijo Rei para si misma mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¡Dale más gasolina!- Se escuchó de fondo a Kabuto.

- Encima el otro de coro…- Volvió a decir la muchacha mientras se tapaba con más fuerza los oídos. Después de comer Rei se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y salió de casa sin tener idea a donde ir, comenzó a preguntar y la verdad, las indicaciones que le daban no le fueron de mucha ayuda, hasta que por fin, consiguió llegar a la casa de su amigo (eso si, con media hora de retraso)

-¡Joder Rei! ¡El profe Kakashi te ha pegado la impuntualidad! – Exclamó el rubio al abrirle la puerta a su amiga, ésta rió un poco.- Pero pasa, venga.- Exclamó contento de que la niña estuviese allí, ambos niños se sentaron en el salón junto al teléfono: la verdad es que la casa de Naruto estaba hecha un desastre…- ¡Siento el desorden! Es que Kaji no suele estar en casa y es como si viviera solo…

-¡No pasa nada!- Rió la niña. Pasó media hora…Una hora… Y nadie llamaba, Naruto comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasa a la gente que no llama?- Exclamó mirando enfadado al teléfono.- Bueno, mientras no llaman vayamos pidiendo la cena…- Dijo mientras cogía la agenda telefónica y marcaba un número, media hora más tarde llegó la cena, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta para abrir y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¡Ya cojo yo!- Exclamó la morena mientras descolgaba el teléfono.- ¿Sí?

- Jeje, Hola, ¿es ésta la línea erótica?- Preguntó una voz pervertida al oro lado del teléfono, Rei se sobresaltó, ¿de que le sonaba tanto aquella voz? ¡ya se acordaba!- ¿Kankuro?

-¡Joder! ¡Me he equivocado! ¡Este es un papel de Gaara!¡Con tanta oscuridad aquí no se ve nada! Como se de cuenta de que se lo he cogido a mi me ma…- La niña no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que decía el joven ya que éste colgó. ´´ ¿Gaara y Kankuro tenían algo que ver? Y si es así…¿por qué Gaara tenía el anuncio de Naruto? Pensó para si misma mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó ansioso el rubio mientras entraba en el salón con dos bols humeantes.

- Pues…Se han equivocado…- Contestó la muchacha sin poder evitar reír un poco. Naruto la miró sin entender nada, y en el resto de la noche nada llamó…-¡No te preocupes Naruto! Seguro que mañana a la hora del recreo hay gente detrás del polideportivo…

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó el muchacho con ojos llorosos.

-¡Qué sí! ¡Anímate! Bueno me voy que se ha hecho tarde…- Dijo la chica mientras echaba a correr en dirección a su casa, por allí cerca, una figura la miraba de lejos.

- Así que…Rei, ¿eh?

**¡Ya está! No sé si me habrá salido muy largo jeje… En este capitulo e dudao un montón sobre el título y al fin lo e encontrao XD, weno pos ya sabeis, dejadme reviews sobre lo k kerais! Consejos, criticas, posibles parejas, y aunk ya m ayais dejao alguno volvedlo a hacer x favor! En el proximo capítulo aparecerán más gente de 2º, como Neji, Lee, Tenten y KankuroXD y tambien de 1º B (Kiba, Ino, Shino y Chouji) Muxas gracias y besos!**


	5. ¡ La elección para entrar en el grupo!

**¡Ya toy aki otra veeeezzz! Weeno, pos lo primero keria felicitar a tensai seko x el fanfict de naruto fumofu! Es wenissimo! Leedlo, en serio y weno, pos lo tipico x favor dejadm reviews, cuanto mas largos mejor! Graciass y muxos besos!**

**5**

**¡La elección para entrar en el grupo!  
¡Un rival que surge!  
**

Naruto no paraba de moverse nervioso en su silla, cogía un lápiz, lo mordía y lo volvía a dejar sobre la mesa, así una y otra vez.

-¿Cuanto queda para el recreo?-Preguntó a su amiga mientras la miraba con carita de cordero degollado, ésta suspiró.

-Aún quedan dos horas y media…Acabamos de empezar la primera clase de la mañana y me has preguntado eso mismo 30 veces lo menos…

-¡Naruto, Rei! ¡Callaos! No habéis parado de hablar desde que empezó la clase…- Se escuchó gritar a un enfadado Baki. Shikamaru se giró hacia sus amigos.

-Que problemáticos son estos dos, todo el día hablando…- Se dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. La clase transcurrió con unas cuantas llamadas de atención más por parte del profesor para los dos niños del final hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¡¡¡Una hora menos para que llegué el recreo!- Exclamó el rubio cuando Baki salió de la clase.

- ¿Qué le pasa a éste con la hora del recreo?- Preguntó Shikamaru mirando a Rei.

- Es por lo del grupo de música que quiere formar…- Explicó la muchacha.- Oye Shikamaru, ¿Kankuro y Gaara son hermanos o algo de eso?- El joven de la coleta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por?

-¡No, nada, nada!¡Oye Naruto! ¿Sabes quién creo que estaría interesado en entrar en el grupo de música?- El rubio la miró interrogante mientras sacaba los libros.- Gaara.

-¿Ese psicópata? ¡Tú estas mal del coco!- Exclamó Shikamaru mirando algo asustado hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

- Yo de ti se lo preguntaría Naruto…- El rubio puso una pose pensativa.

- No sé yo…¿Por qué lo dices?- Le preguntó el joven sorprendido.

- ¡Tú hazme caso!- Exclamó la niña mientras cogía su libro de francés.

- Hinata, ¿sabes dónde es la clase de francés?

- Sí…Creo…que en 1ºB.- Contestó la muchacha de ojos blancos mientras cogía sus cosas y junto a la otra niña salía de la clase.

-¡Pues vamos! Por cierto Shikamaru, ¿por qué no te has apuntado a francés?

-¡Bah! Menudo rollo es eso de tener otra asignatura más…- Contestó el niño mientras se encogía de hombros, en ese momento entraron Chouji y Kiba.

-La clase de refuerzo de matemáticas es aquí Chouji…¡Mira quien está con nosotros! ¡Tú Naruto! Ayer el profesor Gai me hizo dar 20 vueltas por llegar tarde, ¡casi echo la pota! ¡Está me la pagas!- Gritó el chico de la sudadera mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente. El rubio rió divertido.

- ¡Te fastidias pelo pincho!- Mientras Hinata y Rei acababan de llegar a la clase de en frente y con ellas, Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara. Nada más entrar una chica rubia se tiró a los brazos del moreno.

-¡¡¡¡Sasuuuuukeeee te echaba tanto de menos!- Exclamó. Sakura dejó los libros sobre el pupitre más a mano que tenía y se puso frente a Ino.

-¡Nunca te cansas de hacer lo mismo! ¿no? ¡Qué poco original eres!

-¡La poco original eres tú! ¡ Qué nunca te cambias de peinado frentuda!- Contestó la otra muchacha despegándose de Sasuke, éste puso los ojos en blanco cansado de los gritos de las dos muchachas.

- Bah…- Le escucharon decir Hinata y Rei mientras se sentaba en primera fila y rápidamente una chica de B aprovechaba para sentarse junto a él, las otras dos niñas seguían discutiendo a grito pelado.

- Hola Hinata…- Escuchó la tímida chica a sus espaldas, Rei se había levantado del pupitre en el que se había sentado junto a la otra chica para calmar la situación entre las otras dos…

-¡Ah! Ho…hola Shino…Hacia tiempo que no te veía.- El joven nombrado se encontraba sentado detrás de ésta y llevaba puestas unas gafas redondas y oscuras.

-¡¡¡Eres una cerda!

-¡¡¡Y tú una frentuda!

- Vamos, queréis dejarlo…- Comenzó a decir la chica de ojos verdes mientras se metía por medio, pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que las otras dos seguían gritándose cosas cada vez más subidas de tono… En ese momento entró el único profesor al que las dos clases de primero A y B no conocían ( ya que refuerzo de mates lo daba Kurenai y de lengua Kakashi), la dos muchachas que se estaban gritando tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo y se fulminaron con la mirada antes de girarse y buscar a Sasuke, mientras, Rei se sentó junto a Hinata, las dos chicas con nervios de punta se sorprendieron al comprobar que éste ya tenía compañera de pupitre y para horror de las dos solo quedaban dos sitios libres.

- Nos tenemos que sentar…

-¿Juntas?-Terminó por ella la frase Sakura.

-Por favor…Cough…Os importaría…Cough…¿Sentaros?- Las dos únicas niñas que seguían de pie se dirigieron a zancadas hacia su sitio, que era el de el final.- Bueno pues…- Un ataque de tos le vino al profesor antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

- Este tío esta enfermo…- Dijo Rei a Hinata.

- Yo creo que debería pedir la baja…- Comentó Shino a las dos niñas que se encontraban delante, éstas asintieron.

- Bueno, lo que iba diciendo…- Parecía que la tos había cesado y que el profesor podía seguir hablando cuando una voz interrumpió la clase.

-¡Profesor!¡Sakura me ha pisado el pie!

- ¡Serás mentirosa!

-¡Ay!

- Uy…Ahora si que lo he hecho, jejeje…- Se escuchó decir a Sakura, el profesor iba a seguir hablando cuando le vino otro ataque de tos.

- ¡Joder! No le interrumpáis, que sino después no arranca…- Se escuchó a un niño del fondo de la clase.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo mi nombre es Ha...Cough…Hayate y soy vuestro profesor de francés.- Consiguió terminar esta frase pero rápidamente volvió a toser.

-Me parece que como siga así, en la pronunciación lo vamos a llevar claro…- Comentó Rei. Mientras, en la clase paralela Naruto se encontraba sentado con Shikamaru y Chouji con Kiba, éste último no para de meter patadas a la maleta del rubio.

- ¡Estate quieto de una vez imbécil!

- No hasta que me haya cobrado las 20 vueltas de ayer…-Contestó el pelo pincho divertido.

- ¡Kiba! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quites la sudadera en clase?- Se escuchó a Kurenai.

-¡ A Shino no le dices que se quite las gafas de sol!- Exclamó ofendido el recién reñido.

-¡Porque Shino me ha dicho que sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz solar y las necesita!

- Si claro, excusa…excusa…- Dijo entre dientes el muchacho mientras se quitaba la sudadera. Naruto rió divertido, pero se llevó otra patada en la maleta. El Uzumaki aprovechó que la profesora estaba vuelta escribiendo en la pizarra para volverse y tirarle el estuche al suelo al niño que lo molestaba.

- Serás…- Comenzó a decir Kiba mientras le metía otra patada a la mochila.

- Que problemáticos sois…- Suspiró Shikamaru.

-¡Ey! ¿Habéis traído desayuno?- Preguntó el gordinflón mirando a los 2 niños que no paraban de pelearse.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Esos cuatro de detrás! ¡A la próxima fuera!- Exclamó Kurenai molesta.

- Pero si yo…- Comenzó a excusarse Shikamaru.

-¡Ya vale Shikamaru!- Dijo la profesora poniendo los brazos en jarras. El muchacho de la coleta miró cansado a sus 3 compañeros.

-Menudo rollo de clase…- Rei pensaba lo mismo que el niño de dos argollas, pero por motivos diferentes.

- Repetetid…Cough…Todos conmi…Cough, cough…- Lo intentaba Hayate.

- Así no se puede…- Dijo Rei mientras se escurría en la silla, Hinata intentaba poner atención pero escuchaba de fondo algo de la pelea entre Ino y Sakura y le era imposible atender, Shino ni siquiera estaba atendiendo, se dedicaba a leer un libro sobre insectos, Sasuke miraba a un punto perdido en la pared y Gaara…Gaara miraba sin pestañear al profesor, como era típico en él. Las clases de refuerzo terminaron y cuando los alumnos de francés salieron de clase se encontraron a cuatro niños fuera de la clase de refuerzo de matemáticas.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí?-Preguntó Rei algo sorprendida.

-¡El idiota de Kiba! ¡Que me dio un cate y me giré para devolvérselo! ¡Entonces me pilló Kurenai!- Gritó el rubio ofendido.

-¡¿Qué yo te metí el cate! ¡Pero si fuiste tú imbécil!

-¡Después de que tú me escondieses la mochila detrás!

-¿Y tú Chouji?-Preguntó Shino.

- A mi me pilló comiendo…- Todo el mundo miró a Shikamaru para saber cual era la contestación que iba a dar él del porque lo habían echado.

-¡Bah! ¡Sería un rollo explicarlo!- Fue su contestación, en ese momento de la clase salieron Sakura e Ino a grandes zancadas.-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? Menudo humor…Cualquiera se les acerca…- Naruto se había levantado para ir a saludar a su Sakurita y antes de que nadie lo pudiese advertir Sakura había levantado el puño para golpearlo, pero éste lo consiguió esquivar y en vez de él el que se llevo el puñetazo fue…Sasuke, gracias a Dios Sakura fue capaz de contener un poco su fuerza y no le dio muy fuerte ni de pleno.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-Preguntó el moreno tocándose la mejilla.

- Sasuke…Yo no sabes cuanto…- Comenzó Sakura, pero el muchacho ya había entrado en su clase. Todo el mundo miró con pena a Naruto…Ahora si que le iba a caer buena…

- Pobrecito…Dios mío no quiero ver la paliza que le va a caer…- Dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza.

- Na…Naruto…- Comenzó a decir Hinata preocupada.

- Siento instintos asesinos…- Dijo Shikamaru tragando saliva, Naruto comenzó a sudar por todos lados.

- Sakura…yo…- En la siguiente clase Naruto estaba sentado en su pupitre con la mejilla izquierda hinchada.

- Sasuke, lo siento, de verdad…- Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba entablar conversación con el muchacho, éste la miró de reojo.

- Vale, vale…No me lo digas más veces…- Contestó el Uchiha malhumorado. La clase se paso muy lenta para todos: a Rei porque se aburría, Shikamaru porque todo le parecía un rollo, Sasuke porque tenía ganas de que llegase el recreo y estaba de mal humor, a Sakura porque estaba cabreada con Naruto y preocupada por su compañero de pupitre, Hinata porque le daba pena Naruto, éste último porque estaba ansioso por elegir a los integrantes de su grupo de música y Gaara porque anoche no había podido ver el programa de ´´ quiero ser una estrella y también estaba de mal humor… Finalmente el timbre sonó y todo el mundo resopló cansado. Esta vez el primero en salir fue Naruto que llevaba a rastras a Rei y ésta a su vez a Hinata.

- ¡Venga! ¡Quiero ser el primero en llegar al recreo!- Exclamó mientras en sus ojos se prendían dos llamitas. Éste dobló el pasillo a toda pastilla pero frenó justo cuando se iba a chocar con alguien: Neji…

- Vaya, mira quien está aquí, los 3 inútiles…- Hinata comenzó a temblar y Naruto ya echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Oye tú! ¡ Nosotros no somos ningunos inútiles!

-¿Qué pasa? No tuviste suficiente con Kankuro…¿Ahora también te quieres enfrentar a mí? – Preguntó el muchacho clavando sus fríos ojos en los del rubio, luego miró a Hinata, ésta se encontraba detrás de Rei, la cual miraba a Neji muy seria.- ¿Y tú que? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Nada que tú no sepas…- contestó la muchacha mientras con paso vacilante bajaba las escaleras seguida de Hinata.

- ¡ Eso mismo digo yo!-Exclamó el rubio mientras bajaba apresuradamente, el muchacho de ojos blancos se quedó allí pensativo mientras unas cuantas niñas de 1º lo miraban sonrojadas y diciéndose cosas entre sí. En ese momento por allí cerca pasaron Chouji, Kiba y Shino.

-¡Mira Shino! Es el primo de Hinata…Espero que no se haya encontrado con ella…- Le comentó el muchacho de la capucha ( ya que cuando habían terminado la clases se había vuelto a poner la sudadera) a Shino, éste asintió.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto a Shikamaru? – Preguntó el chico rellenito que comía una bolsa de patatas que tenía en su mano.- Es que de los cuatro días que llevamos aquí solo lo he visto uno en el recreo…

-Conociendo a Shikamaru seguro que ha buscado un lugar tranquilo para mirar las nubes…- Comentó Kiba mientras bajaba las escaleras.- ¡Ey Chouji! ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros al fútbol? ¡Hoy volvemos a jugar contra Sasuke y su equipo!

-Prefiero comerme tranquilo las patatas…

-¿Y tú Shino?

- Yo iba a observar a los insectos, ¿sabéis que hay un avispero enorme en el árbol del fondo del colegio?- Comentó el joven de gafas oscuras mientras un brillo salía desde éstas.- ¿Os acercáis a mirarlo?

- Jeje…Yo prefiero que no ¿eh? Que tengo un partido muy importante…- Dijo Kiba mientras echaba a correr escaleras abajo.- ¡Después nos vemos!

- Y yo…¡Creo que voy a buscar a Shikamaru!- Comentó el gordito mientras terminaba de darse el atracón de patatas y ahora sacaba un bocadillo. Unos segundos después de que pasase esto, estaba Shikamaru frente a la puerta de la azotea, la abrió a medias, y allí vio a Temari, no supo porque pero se alegraba de verla, la abrió del todo y comprobó que no estaba sola sino con…Gaara, al joven se le cambió el color de la cara, cuando se giró para irse de allí lo antes posible una voz lo llamó:

-¡Ey Shikamaru!- El joven se giró lentamente con una sonrisa forzada: sentía la mirada del pelirrojo en su nuca.

- Yo me voy…- Susurró el muchacho de ojos verdes azulados mientras le daba la espalda a la muchacha y se dirigía a la puerta en la que se encontraba el otro niño, éste se apartó y lo dejó pasar.

- Adiós Gaara…- Dijo intentando que no se le notará el nerviosismo, como respuesta, el otro joven lo miró durante unos segundos.- Dios mío, esa mirada mata…- Dijo para si mismo cuando la puerta se cerró.-Lo…¿conoces?

- Claro que sí, es mi hermano.- Contestó la muchacha rubia.

- Y por casualidad…¿Kankuro el de 2º A tiene algo que ver con vosotros?

- Sí, es mi hermano también pero…¿a que vienen tantas preguntas?

-A nada…- Contestó el niño mientras se acercaba a la barandilla.- Me extraña que Gaara sea tu hermano…

- Lo dices porque es un poco raro pero…lo que pasa es que es…especial.

- Si, eso seguro…- Contestó el joven mientras recordaba la macabra mirada del otro muchacho. En ese momento Naruto y sus dos amigas acababan de llegar detrás del polideportivo, y allí se encontraba…

-¡El cejas encrespadas! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó el rubio al verlo allí.

-¿Eres tú el que puso el anuncio del grupo de música?- El muchacho de ojos azules asintió.- ¡Pues yo estoy interesado!

-¿A sí? ¿Y tú que sabes hacer?- Preguntó el otro niño mirándolo con recelo.

-¡ Pues piano! ¡Se tocar el piano?

- Bueno, de acuerdo, ¿tienes uno en casa?

-¡Sí! – Exclamó feliz el muchacho haciendo una especie de saludo militar poniéndose recto y una mano en la frente.

- Bueno, entonces…Te tendré que escuchar tocar, este fin de semana quedaremos para hablar toda la banda…- Comenzó a decir el Uzumaki haciéndose el importante.

-¿Toda la banda? ¿Cuál Naruto?- Preguntó Rei algo perdida.

- ¡Pues la que formaré cuando llegué todo el montón de gente que tiene que venir ahora para entrar el grupo!- Pasaron 5 minutos, 10, 15, 20, 25…hasta que cuando estaba a punto de terminar el recreo llegó otra persona.

-¡Kiba!- Exclamó Rei sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?- Exclamó éste alzando el brazo.

- ¿Vienes por lo del anuncio pelo pincho?- Preguntó el interesado sorprendido.

- ¡Joder! ¿No me digas que eres tú el que lo ha puesto?- El otro niño asintió.- Bueno, venga… Vengo porque quiero ser guitarrista.

-¡Vale! Pues que sepas que este finde vamos a quedar para hablar y todo eso…¡Ya te avisaré! Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque todavía tiene que llegar más gente interesada y tengo que seleccionar…- En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando la vuelta a las clases interrumpiendo así la charla del muchacho.

- ¡Pues creo que poco vas a tener que seleccionar!¡ Porque como solo este yo en el grupo!- Exclamó el chico mientras corría hacia la puerta que conducía a las clases.

- No…no te preocupes Naruto…Seguro que tú…- Comenzó intentando consolar Hinata al niño.

- No puedes pretender formar el grupo en un día…- Dijo su otra amiga encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Pues lo conseguiré! Me dijiste que Gaara estaba interesado ¿no? ¡Le preguntaré a él!- Gritó el muchacho decidido mientras echaba a correr.

- ¡Espera Naruto…!- Comenzó a decir Rei, pero su amigo estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla. Éste subió las escaleras de dos en dos, metiendo algún que otro empujón por el camino, llegó a clase en unos segundos, aunque eso sí, sin aire, allí como el suponía estaba Gaara para su sorpresa diciéndole algo a Sasuke, éste último le dijo algo al pelirrojo y salió de allí sin decirle nada al recién llegado. El rubio tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el misterioso y algo tétrico (todo hay que decirlo) niño…

- Esto… hola Gaara, que día más bueno hace ¿no?- El muchacho de ojos verdes azulados volvió lentamente la vista hacia el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó.

- Bueno pues yo…me preguntaba…sí…

- Al grano.- Volvió a decir en el mismo tono el pelirrojo.

-¿Querrías entrar en mi grupo de música?- Preguntó el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no ver la cara que ponía el otro muchacho.

- Yo…- Comenzó a decir, Naruto abrió un ojo y vio como se levantaba de su silla.- Tengo una oferta mejor…- El rubio se quedó allí algo pillado, mientras el otro joven salía de la clase, pasaron unos segundos hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

-¡¡¡Cómo que una oferta mejor! ¿Qué oferta mejor la que yo le pueda ofrecer? – Comenzó a gritar como un loco rabioso, en ese momento pasaron por allí Chouji y Shikamaru que acaba de bajar de la azotea.

- Oye…¿qué le pasa a éste?- Preguntó el gordito a su amigo mientras gente desde fuera miraba el escándalo que estaba armando el muchacho.

- Se habrá vuelto loco a lo mejor…Voy a ver…- Fue la contestación del muchacho resignado.- Eh Naruto…- Dijo el joven mientras se acercaba.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!- Preguntó histérico éste.

-No grites tanto que van a bajar los profesores y sería un auténtico rollo…¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Necesito un batería!

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

- Que problemático…

-Es que ayer puse un anuncio para que vinieran hoy los que estuvieran interesados a la hora del recreo y…

-¡Ya, ya sé! Me lo contó Rei…Aunque no me extraña que no haya ido casi nadie…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó el rubio agarrando del cuello al otro muchacho.

-¡Ey! Tranquilo, lo digo porque Sasuke también quiere formar otro grupo y casi todo el mundo que sabe tocar, quiere entrar en él…- Explicó el chico mientras el niño de ojos azules lo soltaba, en cuanto lo dejó libre se puso bien la corbata y la camisa.- Pero Naruto, ¿por qué no esperas unas semanas más a ver si alguien más quiere entrar?

-¡Porque como siga esperando me va a dar un infarto! ¿Sabes que ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche?

- Ya veo…- Asintió el chico cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento llegaron Hinata y Rei.

-¡Rei!- Gritó el rubio echándose a sus brazos.- ¿Sabes que Sasuke quiere formar un grupo y por eso casi nadie quiere entrar en el mío?

- Vaya…- Dijo Rei, que se había quedado muda.

-¡Ey Naruto!- Se escuchó a alguien desde la puerta.- Yo podría ser el batería…

-¿Tú…Chouji?- Preguntó Shikamaru algo sorprendido.

- Sí…A cambio de que me de sus desayunos a la hora del recreo…

- ¡Yo no necesito a nadie que me chantajee!- Gritó el Uzumaki mientras se giraba dando la espalda a sus amigos.

- Pues vale…Espera unas cuantas semanas más a ver si alguien quiere entrar en el grupo…- Dijo el regordete encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio pensó en la depresión que le entraría si tuviese que esperar unas semanas más…

-¡Trato hecho!- Exclamó mientras se volvía de nuevo a sus amigos. En ese momento entró Sasuke en la clase seguido de unas cuantas niñas, Naruto sonrió desafiante, ´´ Formaré un grupo mejor que el de Sasuke…¡Seguro! Rió mientras silbando se dirigía hacia su pupitre. Mientras en la clase de 2ºA…

- ¿Vas a entrar en un grupo Lee?- Preguntó Tenten a éste.

-¡¡¡Sí! – Exclamó éste ilusionado.

- Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa…¿Verdad Neji?- Preguntó la chica de dos cocos mirando al nombrado.

-¿En qué grupo quieres entrar Lee?

- En el de un chico rubio de 1º A llamado Naruto…- Respondió.

-¿Uno que siempre va con una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes?

-¡Sí!- Exclamó el muchacho.

- Oye Neji, tú tocas muy bien la batería, ¿por qué no entras en uno?- Dijo Tenten sonriendo, en ese momento apareció Kankuro a sus espaldas.

- Oye Tenten, ¿te sientas conmigo ahora en música? Es que ya sabes que se me da mal…- Dijo el chico con la cara pintada mirando sonriente a la chica de arriba abajo.

-¡Pues no lo sabía! Y además pensaba sentarme con…- Neji no hizo caso a esos comentarios, él ya había ingresado en un grupo, aunque en ese momento nadie lo supiera, sonrió para si mismo y se fue de allí pensativo.

**Buenooooo, jejeje, ya sta! No s lo k os parecera la idea de k los personajes de naruto formen grupos de musica…¡Pero weno! Jejeje, dejarme reviews, cuanto mas largos mejor por favor! ¡Muxas gracias y besosss!**


	6. Ha nacido un nuevo grupo Konoha´s boys!

**Otra vez yoooo!To coñazo XD, weno jejeje, en el capitulo anterior e puesto el instrumento k toca cada uno (lo k toca Gaara s sabra en este capitulo…) El otro día vi un fic k tnia 50 reviews! Ese es mi reto! Y 100 mi sueño XD, ojala lo consiga…Weno pos no s si os gustara la idea de k formen bandas d musica…(dcirmelo plis XD) poss dejarme comentarios, criticas, posibles parejas (en eso necesito muxa ayuda XD) y dudas! Lo k kerais! (dejadme los reviews lo mas largos k podais x favor! Besosss!) **

**6**

**¡Ha nacido un nuevo grupo!**

**¡Konoha´s Boys!**

Shikamaru miró las nubes, era viernes a la hora del recreo y Temari, la muchacha de 3º no había subido allí…

-¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó una voz femenina, éste se giró: era Rei.

- Ah…eres tú…- Dijo sin poder evitar un deje de decepción en su voz.

- Yo también me alegro de verte…¿Esperabas a alguien?- Preguntó divertida la muchacha acercándose, éste negó con la cabeza.- Han mandado a Naruto al despacho del director…

- ¡Bah! No me extraña, es demasiado problemático…¿Y por qué?- Preguntó con desgana el chico de la coleta.

- Porque ha comenzado a decirle a Sasuke copión por lo del grupo de música y ambos han empezado a pelearse, total, que cuando Naruto lo iba a zurrar apareció el profesor Baki y se lo llevó para arriba…Por cierto, hoy vamos a ir al cine, ¿te vienes?- El chico oyente alzó una ceja.

-¿Al cine? ¿No iban a quedar para hablar sobre el grupo de música o algo así?- La chica de ojos verdes asintió.

-Sí, pero quedarán temprano y después irán al cine a la sesión de las 8:00… ¿Te apuntas?- El chico suspiró.

- Bueno…Supongo que me dará tiempo dormir hasta las 8:00…¿Quién va?

- Pues Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, yo…y Sakura e Ino no lo saben y bueno…Tú tampoco.

- Vale, vale…Iré.- Dijo mientras miraba de nuevo hacia las nubes.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó la muchacha mientras corría alegre a la puerta por la que se bajaba a las clases, ésta llegó al cuarto piso, donde estaban las clases de bachillerato, de nuevo bajó y llegó al piso de 3º y 4º donde se encontraban dos personas sentadas en el bordillo de una ventana.

- ¿Qué miras Itachi?- Preguntó uno de ellos corpulento con el pelo teñido de azul, dientes picudos y ojos pequeños y redondos. El aludido no contestó.

-¿A esa chica? ¿Te interesa como aquella pelirrosa amiga de tu hermano en las épocas de colegio?- Rió divertido el extravagante muchacho.

- Déjalo Kisame...- Murmuró el muchacho cuando perdió de vista a la chica. Como siempre, la hora del recreo se hizo muy corta y todo el mundo tuvo que volver a clase para su pesar. Naruto llegó con un parte en la mano.

-¡Qué injusticia! ¡Y todo por el imbécil de Sasuke!- Gritó mientras entraba rabioso. En ese momento el muchacho de capucha entró en la clase.

-¡Ey Naruto! ¿Te han puesto un parte?- Preguntó algo divertido.

-¡Déjame idiota!-Gritó el rubio mientras le tiraba un boli a Kiba, éste lo esquivó.

-¿Has avisado a Lee de que hoy hemos quedado en tu casa a las 6:00 para hablar lo del grupo?

-¡No! Hazlo tú…- Gruñó el Uzumaki, Kiba se encogió de hombros.

- Voy a ir para el pasillo de 2º…¿Vienes Hinata?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- Bueno es que…yo…pues…- Comenzó a decir mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, el joven miró al quejica del grupo y a la otra chica.

- Paso…

- Yo voy.- Dijo Rei mientras se ponía junto al chico y comenzaban a caminar. En ese momento entró Sasuke con Sakura pegada a un brazo e Ino al otro…

-¡Ino! ¿No te tienes que ir a tu clase ya?- Preguntó la pelirrosa mirando de reojo a la otra muchacha.

- ¡Pues no! Porque todavía no ha llegado el profesor…- Contestó la otra muchacha.

- Dios mío, la cosa entre esas dos está que arde…- Dijo Shikamaru a Hinata en voz baja.

- Oídme…- Dijo el moreno más popular mientras miraba a ambas.- ¿Me podéis soltar o tan bien pensáis acompañarme al servicio?- Sakura se apartó rápidamente aunque Ino tardó un poco más.

-¡mira que eres cerda! ¿ Pensabas acompañarlo eh?- Dijo Sakura señalándola con el dedo, (Verdadera Sakura: Aunque la verdad no me importaría acompañarlo yo…) Mientras estas dos discutían y Sasuke iba para el servicio Kiba y Rei acababan de llegar a 2º.

-¡Ey! ¡Mirad quien está aquí! ¡Novatos!- Exclamó un Kankuro escandaloso mientras se ponía en medio de la puerta.

-¡Cállate Kankuro! ¡Tú también eres nuevo!- Se escuchó gritar a la muchacha de los dos moños, Kiba y Rei consiguieron entrar en la clase, aunque eso si, se llevaron algún que otro cate (como siempre los mayores abusando de los pequeños). Kiba se revolvió en más de una ocasión pero su acompañante lo seguía empujando para que no se produjese ninguna pelea.

-¡Lee! ¡Al fin te veo tío!- Gritó Kiba mientras veía al muchacho de cejas encrespadas haciendo flexiones en el suelo.- Pero…¿Qué haces?

-¡Me entrenó para ser tan deportista como el profesor Gai!- Exclamó mientras hacia la última flexión y se incorporaba. Rei sintió a alguien mirándola y cuando se giró se encontró con el muchacho de pelo negro recogido en una coleta y de ojos blancos apoyado en la pared, aquellos ojos…inspiraban confianza en si mismo.

-¡Ey!- Rei sintió como alguien le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y al mirar comprobó que era el extraño muchacho lleno de pinturas.- ¿Tú eres la amiga de aquel imbécil con el que me choqué el primer día de clase no?

- No es ningún imbécil.- Dijo la chica mirándolo enfadada, el joven apartó el brazo y cuando le iba a decir algo una voz se lo impidió.

- Déjala Kankuro.- Al mirar quien la había ayudado comprobó que era el primo de Hinata, la muchacha se sorprendió.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó su amigo.- Ya se lo he dicho a Lee.- Ésta asintió y fueron de nuevo a sus respectivas clases. Al entrar en la clase todo el mundo cogía el chándal de sus mochilas.

-¡Corre Rei! ¡Ahora tenemos clase con el profesor rarito!- Gritó el rubio moviendo los brazos desde el final de la clase. Ésta asintió, y cuando cogió el chándal se acercó a Sakura.

- ¿Vas a venir esta tarde al cine?- Preguntó a la pelirrosa.

-Pues no lo sé la verdad, porque tengo un dolor de espaldas…- En ese momento Sasuke y otro niño más se pusieron delante de las dos chicas.

-¡Está tarde es el estreno de la película ´´ la casa del horror! ¡Dicen que es buenísima!- Comentó el niño al Uchiha.

-¿Ah sí? Pues puede que vaya esta tarde a la 3º sesión…- El brillo en los ojos de Sakura cambió y miró a Rei.

-¡Oye! ¿La 3º sesión es la de las 8:00 no?

- creo…que sí…- Dijo la chica algo sorprendida por la reacción de la otra niña.

-¡Vale! ¡Contad conmigo! ¡Estaré en la puerta del cine a las ocho menos cuarto!- Dijo la chica alzando un brazo energéticamente, ( verdadera Sakura: ¡Es perfecto! ¡En el cine haré mío a Sasuke!) Llegaron al polideportivo, y todo el mundo se fue a los vestuarios, el chándal consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones azul marino con dos rayas blancas en ambos lados de éste. Las chicas salieron algo cortadas del vestuario, al contrario que los niños.

-¡Ey Shikamaru! ¿Has visto las piernas que tiene Sakurita?- Preguntó el rubio a su amigo mirando sonrojado a la pelirrosa.

- ¡Bah! Son normales…- Dijo pensando en las de la hermana del pelirrojo sin poderlo evitar.

-La verdad es que Rei no está nada mal…- Añadió el joven mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

-¡Qué bien le sienta el chándal a Sasuke!- Dijo Sakura mientras su cara cambiaba a una algo pervertida, todas las muchachas lo miraban igual que ésta. ´´ La verdad es que Sasuke no está nada mal… Pensó Rei mirando al moreno.

-¡ Hola mis jóvenes alumnos!- Se escuchó a una voz, nadie sabía de donde salía, aunque mirasen a los lados no veían a nadie.- ¡ Aquí arriba!- Se oyó de nuevo, toda la clase miró hacia arriba, y en lo alto de una cuerda se encontraba Gai.- ¡Hoy subiréis la cuerda!- Se escuchó un resoplido general, al terminar la clase todo el mundo tenía las manos doloridas. Gai cogió el altavoz y mientras sus alumnos salían del recinto gritó:

-¡Muy bien! ¡El próximo día seguiremos con la cuerda! ¡ Que el poder de la juventud os acompañe este fin de semana!

- Le voy a meter ese megáfono por el…- Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras se soplaba las manos.

- Como me haga volver a subir la cuerda…Lo mato.- Se escuchó decir a un Gaara que estaba cerca del grupo de muchachos, estos lo miraron un tanto asustados.

-¡Mierda! ¡Como me duelen las manos!- Exclamó Sakura. La siguiente clase era la de música y nadie quiso coger apuntes, Kakashi, comprendiendo a sus alumnos cambió la clase de tutoría del lunes por esa. Esa clase se paso muy rápido y todo el mundo fue de nuevo a clase, ya que estaban en el aula de música.

- Naruto, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó el peligris alzando un brazo.

- Será por el parte, pero no te preocupes, Kakashi parece comprensivo…- Dijo Rei mientras les daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, éste asintió y se acercó a su profesor, en ese momento, el pelirrojo de la clase se acercó al piano que había allí y sentándose ( eso si, sin ningún permiso del profesor) comenzó a tocarlo: era una melodía preciosa.

- Que bien toca…- Dijo Naruto mientras miraba asombrado al otro muchacho.

- Vaya Gaara, tocas muy bien…- Admitió el profesor, el aludido lo miró un momento para después dejar de tocar e irse.

La última clase se paso muy rápido y cuando terminó todo el mundo salió disparado, en la puerta del instituto, ya abajo todo el mundo hablaba animadamente sobre sus planes.

-Bueno, pues entonces quedamos a las 6:00 nosotros en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó el joven rubio. Todos asintieron.

-Yo no sé donde esta tu casa.- Dijo Lee algo confundido.

- No te preocupes, quedamos tú y yo antes aquí en el colegio y yo ya te llevó…- Dijo un Kiba seguro.- ¿Vosotras vendréis?- Preguntó mirando a las cuatro niñas que estaban allí. Hinata, Rei e Ino asintieron, exceptuando a Sakura.

- Yo no puedo…- Se excusó Sakura mientras echaba a correr.- ¡Ya nos veremos allí en el cine!- (Verdadera Sakura: ¡Estaré toda la tarde arreglándome! ¡Sasuke se desmayará al verme!)

- Bueno, pues eso entonces…- Dijo Naruto cuando de repente, rápido como un relámpago un niño paso entre medio del grupo y cayó al suelo, llevaba el uniforme del colegio que estaba pegado al instituto.

- ¿Estás bien…?-Preguntó Rei agachándose, éste se levantó rápidamente y señaló al rubio del grupo.

-¡Tú has sido el que me ha puesto una zancadilla! ¿eh?- Dijo a grito pelado, el aludido levantó el brazo para darle un cate.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Si has sido tú el que se ha caído solo!- Gritó enfadado.

-¡Espera Naruto!- Exclamó una voz familiar, todos los muchachos se giraron: era Kakashi.

- Déjalo, que es el nieto del director…- Dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre de edad avanzada con una larga barba y una calva considerable.

- Anda…es el director…- Susurró la tímida Hinata, se hizo un silencio entre todos los allí presentes, exceptuando el crujido del comer de Chouji.

- ¡Vamos, pégame ahora!- Gritó el niño de mofletes hinchados mirando a Naruto enfadado.

- ¡Y a mí que me cuentas!- Exclamó el rubio dándole el cate que tenía en un principio pensado.- ¡Bueno, que ya nos vemos después!

-¡Ey! ¡Espera, no huyas!- Gritó el pequeño.

- ¡Déjalo Konohamaru!- Exclamó el viejo director llamando a su nieto.

- Yo también me voy.- Dijo Rei despidiéndose de sus amigos, Shikamaru se situó junto a ella, ya que la dirección de su casa era por allí.

-¡Esperadme!- Exclamó la rubia uniéndose.

- ¡Lee!- Gritó una voz al chico de pelo al estilo tazón, éste se giró y vio a su compañera de clase junto al primo de Hinata.- ¿Te vienes está tarde al cine a ver la película de la casa del horror a las 8:00?- Preguntó cuando éste ya se hubo acercado.

- Es que…¡Ya he quedado con otra gente! ¡Nos veremos allí!- Gritó mientras pensaba que Sakura también iría al cine y echaba a correr.

- Bueno, entonces vamos nosotros ¿no?-Preguntó Tenten feliz de que fuera a ir sola con su compañero de clase.

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas pero…de acuerdo.- Dijo al fin, Kankuro que se encontraba allí cerca lo oyó.

- Jeje… Yo también iré…¡ Ya nos veremos allí Tenten!- Exclamó feliz. Al llegar a casa Rei escuchó una música en el piso de arriba.

-Yo soy…sexy, sexy, sexy…- Se escucharon unos pasos bajando por las escaleras y Rei vio unas zapatillas con cara de serpiente en la punta de éstas.

-Es el tío Orochimaru…- Dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo.

-¡Oh, Kabuto! ¡Como sabes las canciones que me hacen sentir divino de la muer…!¡Oh! ¡Rei! No sabía que habías llegado…- Dijo éste algo sorprendido al ver a su sobrina.- ¡Kabuto! ¡Baja la música!- Gritó el hombre de pelo negro mientras cambiaba el tono de voz que tenía hasta un momento.- Te he dejado la comida encima de la mesa de la cocina…

- Ya, gracias…- Dijo ésta mientras pesadamente se dirigía a la cocina, ´´ ¡Mierda! Un día de estos los tengo que pillar a los dos…¡ A ver cuando me dice que se gustan y todo ese rollo! Pensó la muchacha mientras sacaba un refresco de la nevera. Al llegar la hora en la que había quedado con sus amigos salió de casa, al llegar al edificio donde vivía el rubio vio que todos estaban en la calle esperándola.

-¡Ey! Al fin llegas.- Gritó un Kiba algo harto de esperar, a su lado había un perro, junto al rubio que estaba sentado en los escalones del edifico se encontraba Chouji comiendo una piruleta, Ino junto al comilón, Hinata junto a la rubia y Lee en el suelo haciendo abdominales y algo más apartado agachado en el suelo Shino.

-¡Perdonad el retraso!

- Bah…¡Es igual! ¡Subamos a mi casa!- Exclamó el Uzumaki levantándose de un salto.

- ¡Venga Shino! ¡Deja de mirar las hormigas que vamos a subir!¡ Vamos Akamru!- Exclamó el muchacho que en ese momento tenía la capucha quitada mirando a su perro, éste ladró.

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que vamos Akamaru? No creo que estes pensando que ese ´´bicho entré en mi casa…¿Verdad?-Preguntó el rubio divertido, Shino levantó la mirada al escuchar la palabra bicho.

-¡Akamaru es tan educado como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí!- Lo defendió su dueño acariciando la pequeña cabeza del animal.

- ¡Ey! ¡No me compares con ese animal!- Dijo ofendida Ino.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¡ No seas así Naruto!- Le gritó el chico moreno con los pelos de punta.

-Oye Naruto…¿en tu casa hay comida?- Preguntó Chouji que ya se había terminado la piruleta, el aludido no le hizo caso ya que estaba discutiendo con el dueño de Akamaru, finalmente Rei puso solución diciendo que se quedará en la terraza de la casa, así que Kiba tuvo que subir al perro en brazos y como no se quería separar de él, la ´´ reunión fue en la terraza.

-Bueno, lo primero, ¿tenéis pensado el nombre para el grupo?-Preguntó Ino mirando a los cuatro componentes de éste nada más sentarse.

-Pues…¡Yo había pensado Naruto y compañía!- Exclamó el rubio.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que y compañía! ¿Quién te crees que somos?- Gritó Kiba ofendido.

- ¡Para algo me lo inventé yo!

-¿Y por qué no le ponemos Kiba y los otros?- Preguntó sarcástico el muchacho.

-¡Los otros es una película pedazo de memo!- La discusión iba a ir a más cuando el más mayor que se encontraba allí habló.

- Podemos ponerle Gais Club.

-¡Yo no soy de la otra acera Lee!- Exclamó Naruto negando con la cabeza.

-¡Me refiero por nuestro profesor de gimnasia!

- No me lo recuerdes por favor…- Dijo Rei cerrando los ojos.

- Podríamos ponerle Insects Boys…- Propuso Shino que hasta el momento había estado callado.

- No sé yo…- Dijo Kiba mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Tú nunca sabes nada!- Exclamó Naruto, una nueva discusión comenzó cuando la tímida Hinata la interrumpió.

- Y porque no…¿Konoha´s Boys? Por el nombre del instituto y bueno, como todos sois niños…

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no suena nada mal!- Exclamó Kiba.

- Yo hubiera preferido Naruto y compañía…- Gruñó el rubio.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Konoha´s Boys! ¡Me gusta!- Gritó Lee alzando ambos puños. Shino asintió conforme. Finalmente se hizo una votación, y ese fue el nombre seleccionado.

- Bien, ahora pasemos a los puestos… Kiba, ¿tú tienes guitarra eléctrica?

-¡Sí!- Contestó el niño mientras ponía sus brazos tras la cabeza.

- ¿ Y tú Lee? ¡Tienes piano?- éste asintió.-¿Hace cuanto lo tocas?

-Pues…he empezado este lunes, pero vamos, que en cuanto coja práctica ya verás como toco…- Dijo con dos llamas encendidas en sus ojos.

- ¡Es decir! ¡Que no tienes experiencia!

- Hombre…Lo que es experiencia…

-¡Da igual! ¿Y tú Chouji?- éste estaba más bien preocupado por su estómago que por el grupo.

-¿Yo qué?

-¡Que tú eres el batería! ¿Qué como la tocas?

- Hombre…lo que es saber…No lo sé… pero vamos, que eso es fácil, además mi padre tiene unos tambores…

-¡Pero eso no es lo mismo que la batería!- Gritó al borde de la histeria el pobre muchacho.

-Vamos…que vuestro grupo…no es que este muy bien formado…- Rió Ino.- ¿Pues sabéis? Sasuke también ha formado otro grupo y se llama Sanega´s Klan.

-¿ Sane qué?-Preguntó Kiba.

- Sanega, Sa de Sasuke que es el guitarrista, Ne de Neji de 2º que es el batería y Ga…- Comenzó a explicar la chica.

- No me lo digas…- Dijo Naruto que estaba a punto de caer en una depresión.

- Ga de Gaara el de vuestra clase, que es el pianista.

-¡No me puedo creer que el sádico ese me rechazara por el idiota de Sasuke! ¡Qué humillante!- Dijo mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

- Pero Naruto si tú ya sabías que Gaara podía haber entrado en el grupo de Sasuke ¿no?-Preguntó su amiga de ojos verdes.

-¡Sí! Pero prefería que no me lo confirmaran…

-¡No sufras Naruto! ¡ Superaremos a Neji y a Sasuke! ¡ El poder de la juventud alberga en nuestro interior y eso es lo que importa!- Gritó un Lee bastante picado, ya que consideraba a Neji como a un rival…

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Mañana por la mañana todos aquí en mi casa! ¡Ensayarémos hasta caer muertos!- Gritó el rubio mientras del impulsó que daba tiraba al suelo la silla.

- Están locos…- Dijo Chouji mirándolos de reojo.

- Bueno Naruto ¿y tú que haces?- Preguntó Ino poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Pues yo soy el cantante.- Dijo éste bastante animado, Kiba frunció el ceño.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Si seguro que cuando tú cantas empieza a llover!

-¡Tú te callas pelo pincho! ¡Que aún no me has oído!

- Y prefiero no hacerlo…¡antes de que se me destrocé el oído!-Rió de nuevo el muchacho.

-¡Ey! Vámonos ya, que son las 7:30 y tenemos que ir hasta el cine.- Advirtió Shino mirando su reloj. Todos se levantaron corriendo y salieron de la casa del Uzumaki, aquel era un grupo que acababa de nacer y bueno también que…¿prometía mucho?

**¡Listo! Jejeje, weno el proximo capi lo dedicaré a cuando van al cine. ¡Dejarme reviews sobre lo k kerais! Y larguitos pliss jeje, gracias y besos!**


	7. ¡La casa del horror! Una peli un tanto

**Wola a todos! Jejeje, m animan un monton los reviews k m dejais! Pos decirle a Tensai Seko k m gustan muxo sus reviews! Y k Lee weno ya s sabe k siempre s pone metas imposiblesXD como lo dl piano… Y dcirle tamben k a ino no la voy a pone llorando x los rincones ni x chouji , Y k keria preguntar a todos si os gustan Los nombres k e elegido para ls grupos jejeje, Y preguntaros si os gusta el nejix rei, aunk kreo k mjor pondre neji x tenten jejeje (seguro)djarme reviews plisss cuanto mas largos mejor jejeje, muxos besos y a leer! **

**7**

**¡La casa del horror!  
¡Una peli un tanto movidita…!**

Al llegar a la puerta del cine solo se encontraba Shikamaru, allí no estaba Sakura.

-¡Ey Shikamaru!- Exclamó Chouji alzando un brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo éste desganado.

- ¿Y Sakurita?- Preguntó el rubio del grupo mirando de un lado para otro.

-¡Ey!- Una voz hizo que todos se girasen: La pelirrosa venía corriendo.

-Esa…¿Es Sakura?- Preguntó Kiba algo extrañado: ésta iba sin pasada, con el pelo suelto, una camiseta de tirantes roja que dejaba a la vista un gran escote y una mini falda vaquera junto con unas botas altas, Ino alzó una ceja y rápidamente cogió a Shikamaru del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡¡¡Shikamaru! ¿Sabes si viene Sasuke al cine?

- ¡Yo que sé!-Dijo éste apartándose de la rubia.

-¡ Estás muy cambiada!- Exclamó Naruto cuando ésta llegó.

- Sí, y creo que se ha puesto relleno…- Le comentó por lo bajo Kiba al Uzumaki.

-¡¡¡Qué guapa!- Exclamó Lee mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Eres el hijo del profesor Gai?- Preguntó la muchacha un tanto asqueada.

-No…¡Soy su alumno!- Exclamó éste orgulloso, Sakura comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro buscando al Uchiha…¡Se había pasado horas así para que ahora éste no apareciese!

-Sakura…Por casualidad…¿sabes si Sasuke va a venir?- Preguntó Ino en un tono demasiado amable.

-Pues no, no lo sé…- Dijo ésta sin hacer caso a los comentarios de su rival.

-¡Grandísima mentirosa! ¡Sino para que te has arreglado de esa manera!- Gritó sin contener sus nervios la rubia.

-¡Porque yo no soy tan cerda como tú que ni siquiera se arregla!

-¡Repite eso!

- Vamos comprando las entradas…-Propuso el chico de la coleta mientras tiraba de su amiga rubia para que dejasen de armar tanto jaleo, ya que gran parte de la gente que pasaba por allí los miraba. Compraron la entrada y entraron en la sala de la película, (excepto Chouji y Kiba que se quedaron comprando palomitas y Shikamaru para acompañarlos) al llegar no había nadie en la sala.

-¡La sala es nuestra! ¡Vamos a la última fila!- Gritó el rubio subiendo los escalones de 3 en 3. En ese momento entraron Shikamaru y los otros dos con palomitas.

-¡Calla Naruto! Que problemático eres…- Mientras el quejica del grupo decía esto Kiba pasó a su lado, abrió la mochila que llevaba al hombro y de ella salió un pequeño perro.- ¡¿Te has traído a Akamaru! Como den quejas…

-¡Bah! ¡Akamaru es muy educado!- Dijo Kiba quitándole importancia.- Nadie se dará cuenta…

-¡Ya tuvo que venir también el chucho!- Exclamó Naruto desde arriba ya sentado.- Ya decía yo que donde estaba…

-¡No le llames chucho que se ofende!- Gritó el muchacho de la capucha, su perro ladró para corroborar lo que había dicho su dueño. Sakura miraba preocupada para todos lados buscando a Sasuke, sin embargo éste no entraba, aunque los que si entraron fueron dos personas conocidas para la pelirrosa de sus años de colegio.

-¡Ey Itachi! Mira quien ha venido al cine…- Exclamó el tétrico chico de pelo azul.

- Sentémonos aquí abajo Kisame…- Dijo éste mirando durante unos segundos hacia donde se encontraban Rei. Finalmente, arriba del todo, en la última fila los sitios quedaron así de derecha a izquierda: Sakura, Lee, Shino, Kiba (con Akamaru en sus rodillas), Naruto (menudo peligro esos dos sentados juntos…) Rei, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. ( La rubia y la pelirrosa las pusieron en ambos extremos para que no hubiese ningún tipo de pelea entre ambas, (esta idea fue de Shikamaru), Naruto tenía pensado cambiarse de sitio una vez empezada la peli para poder sentarse junto a su Sakurita.

-¡Que empiece ya! ¡Que el público se va…!- Naruto no pudo seguir gritando ya que se llevó un cate por parte de Sakura que se había levantado expresamente para dárselo.

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¿No ves que aún faltan 10 minutos?- Gritó la muchacha mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio. Mientras Lee pensaba que decirle a la chica para conquistarla, ésta seguía pegando a Naruto y también a Kiba ya que los dos habían comenzado a gritar de nuevo, Shino permanecía callado sin decir nada, Rei e Hinata comentaban cosas de lo que habían oído hablar de la peli, a Shikamaru le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de los gritos que metían sus amigos, Chouji comía palomitas e Ino miraba para todos lados buscando a Sasuke ( ya que le parecía muy extraño que Sakura se hubiese arreglado tanto) entraron por la puerta Tenten y Neji.

-¡¡¡Ey! ¡Tenten! ¡Neji! ¡Subid aquí con nosotros!- Gritó el cejas encrespadas feliz de ver a sus dos compañeros, Tenten iba con sus dos típicos cocos, una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas marrón y una camiseta rosa de estilo oriental, su acompañante iba con unos pantalones negros y un polo beige con los cuellos hacia arriba. Hinata comenzó a temblar un poco, Rei lo notó.

-No te preocupes…No creo que suban…- Le dijo ésta sonriendo a su amiga. Neji miró a su prima, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los de ella para luego mirar a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, Naruto y Kiba seguían gritando como locos a pesar de la de golpes que se estaban llevando por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Que vulgares…- Dijo el chico de ojos blancos mientras volvía la vista y se sentaba por una de las filas de en medio.

-¡Da igual Lee! ¡Nos vemos a la salida!- Exclamó la muchacha mientras seguía a su compañero.

- Joder, parece que va a venir todo el colegio, solo falta Temari…-Dijo en voz baja el muchacho de dos argollas cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento, por la puerta entró dicha persona seguida de su hermano mayor: Kankuro.

-¡Tenten! ¡Qué casualidad!- Exclamó éste mientras se iba flechado hacia donde se encontraba la chica, la muchacha rubia y de cuatro coletas suspiró resignada.

- No sé porque me he dejado convencer…- Se dijo a si misma, llevaba unos pantalones muy ceñidos vaqueros junto con una camiseta corta amarilla.

-¡Ay madre! No me puedo creer que ella también haya venido…- Dijo Shikamaru tragando saliva.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!- Se escuchó gritar a Tenten desde las filas de en medio. La sala se siguió llenando poco a poco hasta que al fin las luces comenzaron a apagarse… ´´¡No puede ser! Pero si escuché decir a Sasuke que iba a venir esta tarde… Pensó Sakura con dos lagrimones mientras Lee no paraba de hablarle, justo en ese momento por la puerta entró el hermano pequeño de los Uchiha: llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con un roto en la rodilla, una camiseta blanca y encima de ésta una chaqueta vaquera con los cuellos hacia arriba.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!- Gritó Sakura mientras se levantaba y corría como una loca hacia abajo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- Dijo Ino poniéndose en pie y mirando también a los lados, cuando lo divisó comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, la gente comenzó a quejarse.

- Joder…No me puedo creer que estas dos hayan venido…- Se dijo a si mismo situándose unas filas más a bajo de donde se encontraban los muchachos de 2º. Las otras dos chicas iban dando traspiés (ya que habían apagado las luces, milagro que no se cayesen) cada una por las dos escaleras que había a los lados de las filas de en medio, ambas llegaron a la misma vez a la fila donde se encontraba el chico y corrieron a sentarse a un lado suyo.

-¡Le veo todos los días el careto en el colegio y ahora también en el cine! ¡Ese desgraciado de Sasuke!- Gritó un Naruto enfadado, Rei lo cogió del brazo mientras lo intentaba tranquilizar y en la gran pantalla se anunciaban otra películas.

- Sakura se ha ido…No puede ser…- Dijo un Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no bajas a verla?- Le propuso Shino mientras lo miraba, el chico de ojos redondos y largas pestañas asintió feliz y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Oye Shino…¿Puedes ver la película con gafas de sol?-Le preguntó Kiba extrañado, el aludido asintió.

- La sala no está del todo a oscuras, así que…- Contestó éste, mientras Rei hablaba con Hinata cuidándose de que su amigo de ojos azules no se enterase.

- Hinata…¡Cámbiate conmigo!- Propuso la muchacha sonriendo.

-Pero…Rei…es que…Na…Naruto…- Comenzó a decir la tímida chica cuando su amiga no la dejó seguir hablando y agarrándola del brazo la levantó sentándose ella así en su asiento, el rubio levantó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces Rei?

-Nada, nada, es que quiero comentar la película con Shikamaru…

-¿Eh?- Dijo el aludido extrañado.

-¿Con Shikamaru?- Volvió a preguntar interrogante el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Conmigo?- Dijo el joven de la coleta, la muchacha le dio un pellizco.-¡Au!- Mientras, más abajo Lee paso junto a sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Joder Kankuro! ¡Qué me dejes tranquila!- Se escuchó gritar a Tenten.

- Así no se puede ver la película…- Dijo un Neji mosqueado.

- Kankuro, es la última vez que vengo al cine contigo…

-¡ Venga Temari! ¡Qué tampoco es para tanto…!- Mientras este cuarteto discutía Lee llegaba junto a Sakura.

-¡¡¡No! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Exclamó ésta exaltada.

-Pues…¡Venir a ver la película con vosotros!- Gritó el muchacho mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirrosa. Ino rió feliz.

-Sakura yo creo que sería mejor que fueras a ver la película con Lee…

-¡¡¡Antes muerta!- Gritó ésta, de nuevo la gente que estaba en el cine se quejó de los gritos que producía la muchacha.

- Shikamaru…- Dijo Rei mirando hacia abajo.-¿Esa chica no fue la que se te acercó el otro día cuando íbamos para el aula de música?

- Sí, pero…¿por qué lo preguntas?- El muchacho se dio cuenta en seguida de porque lo hacía, su amiga había empezado a llamar a la rubia de cuatro coletas, ésta se giró extrañada.

- ¡Sube aquí Temari que Shikamaru quiere…!- Enseguida la chica dejó de gritar, el muchacho tapó la boca de la joven. La aludida se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera.

-¿Se habrá enfadado?- Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta el joven.- ¡ Por tu culpa! ¡Mira que eres problemática!

- Pues baja a comprobarlo…- Dijo su amiga divertida, ésta obligó al joven a levantarse y lo echó a las escaleras (poco más y rueda por ellas).-¡No vuelvas hasta que hayas hablado con ella!

- Que problemática es…Se parece a Naruto… Creo que voy a ir a beber agua al servicio…- Gruñó el joven mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar abajo y salir fuera se encontró con la rubia.- ¡Ah! Hola Temari…

- ¿Por qué te has salido?

- Bueno…Quería ir a beber agua al servicio…- Explicó algo ruborizado el niño.

- Yo me iba a cambiar de sala…¡ Hay dentro es imposible ver nada!- Exclamó la muchacha mientras agitaba sus coletas.- ¿Te vienes?

-De acuerdo…- Contestó algo sorprendido.

-Te espero aquí, no tardes mucho en ir a beber agua.- Dijo mientras lo miraba divertida, éste asintió y corrió al servicio, mientras en la sala la situación era la siguiente: arriba en la última fila Naruto y Kiba no paraban de hacer el imbécil y asustar a las dos únicas muchachas que había allí: Hinata y Rei, más abajo se encontraba Kankuro intentando ligarse a Tenten, ésta intentando que Neji le haga caso y éste a su vez intentando concentrarse para ver la película, unas filas más abajo Lee, Sakura, Sasuke e Ino sin parar de discutir: la pelirrosa con el cejudo para que se fuera, Ino con estos dos nombrados para que dejasen a solas a Sasuke y a ella, y Sasuke con todos diciendo que lo dejasen ver la peli tranquilo. La película era de miedo y la pelirrosa y rubia querían aprovechar las escenas de miedo para abrazarse al joven, justo cuando lo iban a hacer el Uchiha se levantó y ambas se abrazaron, rápidamente se apartaron una de la otra.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?- Preguntó Ino interesada.

- Al servicio…- Gruñó éste mientras salía lo más rápido que podía de la sala. Mientras arriba a Rei también le entraron ganas de ir al baño.

- Ahora vuelvo…- Comentó a Hinata mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡ Vuelve pronto Rei!- Exclamó Naruto desde arriba, Itachi se enteró de esto y girándose vio como salía de allí la muchacha. Éste se levantó y también salió de la sala, Rei ya estaba fuera cuando escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de su sala y al volverse vio al hermano del Uchiha.

- Hola.- Dijo secamente el joven.

- Hola…- Saludó algo sorprendida la muchacha mientras volvía la mirada de nuevo a la puerta del servicio, comenzó a abrirla cuando el muchacho mayor que ella apoyó su mano en la puerta impidiéndola así abrirla.- Que…¿Haces?- Preguntó algo nerviosa la muchacha, ese niño la ponía nerviosa en si, éste se acercó más a ella y le agarró la barbilla.

- Esa mirada me recuerda mucho a alguien…- Dijo el joven mientras la sostenía firmemente, la muchacha se quedó algo bloqueada, apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta del baño al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del otro joven, éste se acercó más cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces?- Ambos muchachos giraron la mirada y vieron que se trataba de Sasuke que acababa de salir del servicio, el joven la soltó al fin y con paso lento se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

- Tranquilo hermanito…No le iba a hacer nada…- Susurró al pasar junto a su hermano pequeño, el muchacho corrió a su compañera de clase.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su tono. La niña asintió.- Mi hermano es muy raro…No…no te acerques a él…- Terminó de advertirle, mientras, Sakura acababa de salir de la sala ya que Sasuke tardaba mucho y se lo encontró hablando con la morena de ojos verdes. Al terminar la conversación la muchacha entró en el servicio y el moreno se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, cuando se percató de que Sakura estaba allí.- Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo…me iba…- Explicó la muchacha, que aunque no hubiese visto que los dos niños hubiesen hecho nada, sentía como si una enorme roca cayera encima de ella, la cara de Sasuke reflejaba preocupación al hablar con Rei, y esa cara nunca la había visto antes en él…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el chico. La niña que había comenzado a caminar paró, un tenso silencio se produjo entre ellos.- Creo que si te fueras…El idiota de Naruto y todos sus amigos se pondrían tristes.- Terminó de decir el muchacho mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la sala, la pelirrosa se quedó allí algo indecisa y sorprendida por las palabras de su compañero, pasaron unos minutos, hasta que del servicio salió la chica morena.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?- La aludida se sobresaltó y miró a la muchacha.

- Yo…Nada.- Contestó la pelirrosa. Mientras en la sala Kankuro no paraba de darle coba a Tenten.

- Oye Tenten…Estaba pensando que cuando termine el cine tú y yo podríamos ir a cenar a…

-¡Déjalo Kankuro! ¡Te he dicho que cuando termine la peli me voy!- Exclamó la chica de dos moños, ´´ ¡Mierda! ¡Precisamente tenía que venir Kankuro! Y yo que quería que viniesemos Neji y yo solos y se ha tenido que presentar aquí medio colegio…

- Joder, así es imposible…- Dijo el Hyuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando mantener la serenidad, Tenten que estaba de un humor de perros no paraba de escuchar los grititos de Naruto y Kiba no aguanto más y exclamó.

-¿Por qué no los echan de la sala? ¡Tendría que subir alguien a callarles la boca de una vez joder!- Exclamó la única chica del trío allí presente, el extravante muchacho hermano de Temari se levantó de un salto.

-¡No te preocupes que ya voy yo!- Dijo con decisión mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Tenten intentó sujetarlo pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡¡¡Neji! ¿No recuerdas que allí arriba estaban los novatos de este año?

- Claro que sí, esta vez no va a haber nadie para interrumpir a Kankuro con aquel rubio impertinente… - Comentó divertido pensando en Naruto.

-¡Por eso! Me da pena que les pegue… Me siento responsable…¡Vamos a parar a Kankuro!

-¿Qué? Ahora que tenemos tranquilidad para ver la película…Ni hablar.- Dijo muy seguro de si mismo cruzándose de brazos, mientras Tenten intentaba convencer a su compañero, Kankuro ya había llegado arriba.

-¡Ey vosotros! ¿No véis que con el jaleo que estáis montando no se puede ver la película?

- Esa voz me suena…- Comenzó a decir Naruto que con la oscuridad no veía ni torta.- ¡¡¡El armario de dos puertas!

-¿¡Tú?- Exclamó también un Kankuro sorprendido.

- Yo me bajó a comprar palomitas…- Dijo Chouji que veía que allí iba a haber pelea, Kankuro se giró hacia él.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí gordo! ¡Que para algo estabas aquí arriba montando follón!- Los niños allí arriba que conocían muy bien al rellenito lo miraron algo asustados por su reacción.

- ¿Qué me ha llamado?- Preguntó el joven con una voz extremadamente tranquila mientras fruncia el ceño.

- Na…nada Chouji…- Comenzó a decir Hinata mientras se incorporaba algo nerviosa.- Mejor nos vamos de aquí…

-¡Te he dicho gordo!- Gritó éste mientras se escuchaban ya quejas por parte de todo el que se encontraba allí, desde abajo, Lee, Sasuke e Ino lo miraban todo algo extrañados. - ¡Y tú a callar niñata!- Dijo mientras de un empujón sentaba de nuevo a la niña, Naruto se levantó enfadado.

- ¡Ey! ¡No te pases!- Gritó molesto, Kankuro aprovechó para atizarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Me molestan los pequeñajos como tú…- Rió divertido, Kiba que hasta el momento no había hecho nada se levantó para enfrentarse al muchacho, pero éste se limitó a empujarlo por las escaleras haciendo que rodará por ellas, Ino se levantó para poder ver mejor.

- Subamos a ver lo que pasa…- Propuso Lee mientras se levantaba junto con Sasuke y la rubia. Arriba Akamaru que estaba debajo del asiento de su amo se tiró para morderle la pierna a su agresor.

-¡Fuera de aquí chucho!- Gritó éste mientras lo lanzaba a las escaleras junto con su amo, que lo cogió en el aire algo aturdido.

-¡ A mi nadie me llama gordo y después pega a mis amigos!- Exclamó el rellenito mientras se lanzaba sobre el armario empotrado que lo esquivó haciendo que callese encima de Shino, en ese momento se levantó Naruto que le dio un empujón al muchacho mayor que ellos haciendo que casi se cayera por las escaleras, en ese momento entraron Sakura y Rei que al ver tal alboroto y comprobando que nadie en la sala estaba viendo en la película subieron arriba corriendo.

-¡Por favor Neji!- Dijo la muchacha de dos cocos cogiéndolo del brazo y mirando preocupada la que se estaba liando arriba.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero subimos, los separó y no me das más el coñazo en toda la película…- Dijo harto el muchacho mientras se levantaba junto con su compañera, aunque no hizo falta que lo dijera porque el coñazo no se lo podía seguir dando aunque quisiera ya que el revisor echo del cine a todos los que estaban en última fila, incluyendo a Lee, Ino y Sasuke que habían subido a ver lo que pasaba.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Pégate ahora conmigo aquí y ahora!- Gritó Kankuro exaltado mientras era agarrado por Lee, ( ya que Neji cabreado dijo que era la última vez que intentaba hacer algo bueno, en ese caso separar y pagaba las consecuencias…) Naruto era agarrado por Rei Y Sakura lo que podían, Kiba por Shino y Chouji por Ino, (Hinata lo miraba todo asustada).

- ¡Kankuro déjalo ya!- Gritó Tenten mientras se ponía delante del muchacho. Sasuke algo apartado lo veía todo.

- ¡Eso digo yo Naruto! ¿Has visto como te ha dejado la cara?- Exclamó Sakura mirando a Naruto, el cual de un puñetazo tenía la mejilla hichada, sangre en el labio y un arañazo en el cuello.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo le voy a…!- Gritó el muchacho.

- ¡Por favor Naruto! ¡Vámonos!- Pidió Rei que se había puesto delante suyo con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros.- Déjalo…No…No merece la pena…por favor…- Le pidió su amiga que no quería ver como volvían a golpear a su amigo. Éste fue relajándose hasta que por fin se calmó, a Kiba y Chouji les costó algo más pero también lo hicieron. Kankuro rió.

- Son como leones sin dientes…- Dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a irse, Naruto apretó los dientes.

- Naruto…déjalo.- Le pidió de nuevo Rei, éste la miró a los ojos durante un instante para luego echar a andar. Neji y Sasuke se miraron durante unos segundos para que al final cada uno cogiese en la dirección contraria, éste primero seguido de Tenten y Lee, el cual se despidió del grupo de 1º.

- Menuda película…La verdad es que no me he enterado de nada…- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras veía al Uchiha alejarse, Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto…¿Dónde está Shikamaru?-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Con Temari.- Rió divertida Rei.

-¿Temari? ¡Ajá! ¡Así que con una chica! ¿Por qué no ha hablado conmigo para pedirme consejo? ¡ El lunes le espera una buena bronca!- Gritó la rubia mientras corría junto a Sasuke, a ésta lo siguió Sakura.

-¡Ino cerda! ¡No te voy a dejar a Sasuke para ti sola!

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso ya lo veremos frentuda!- Exclamó una Ino divertida, Rei no pudo evitar reír, pero lo dejó de hacer al ver a un Naruto solo algo más adelante.

- Rei…yo creo que…deberías de ir a… a hablar con Naruto…-La muchacha dejó de mirar a su amigo para sonreír a la chica de ojos blancos.

- Pues yo creo que deberías hacerlo tú…

-¿Yo…yo?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Venga!- Dijo animada la muchacha mientras la empujaba, ésta caminó hacia el rubio mientras la otra muchacha se colocaba junto a Kiba, Shino y Chouji, los cuales hablaban enfadados sobre el incidente del cine.

- Na…Naruto…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha.

- Hinata…No estoy de humor, y la verdad contigo si que no la quiero pagar, prefiero estar solo…- Dijo el muchacho mientras aceleraba el paso y la niña se quedaba atrás. Conforme iban caminando los jóvenes se fueron quedando en sus respectivas casas o cogiendo calles que conducían a sus hogares. Al final quedaron Ino, Rei, Naruto y Kiba.

- Rei, ¿tu casa no está mas atrás?- Preguntó la rubia mientras llegaba a su portal.

- Sí, pero voy a acompañar a estos dos…- Contestó mientras sonreía, ambos muchachos se miraron extrañados, finalmente se quedaron solos el rubio y la niña.

-Rei no hace falta que me acompañes a casa, tranquila que no voy a ir a buscar a Kankuro…

-Ya lo sé, es solo que me apetece, además alguien te tiene que curar esa herida.- Dijo señalando el rasguño y el moratón de su amigo.

- ¿Esto? ¡Bah! No es nada…- Exclamó sonriendo orgulloso.

- Ya, claro…- Rió la niña, al llegar al piso del muchacho, como la joven suponía no había nadie.

-¡Ey! Ya que me vas a curar te invitó a cenar…- Dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía la cocina.

- ¡Es igual! Voy a mi casa…- Dijo la niña mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño en busca de un botiquín.

- Si te digo la verdad me hubiera gustado que me curase Sakura…- Rió el muchacho mientras veía venir de lejos a la morena.- Pero… Me alegra que lo hagas tú.- Dijo en voz baja mientras llegaba su amiga y lo comenzaba, al terminar de hacerlo se fue corriendo, ya que tenía ganas de ver si podía pillar a su tío y ´´ secretario con algo para demostrar que eran gays. El rubio se sentó a ver la televisión cuando llegó su tutor.

- Hola Naruto…- Dijo el hombre mientras se iba quitando la corbata conforme dejaba la cartera en el suelo.- La verdad es que esto del trabajo un día me va a matar…

-¡¡¡Buenas noches Kaji!- Exclamó el niño mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Quita por favor que me duele todo el cuerpo!- Exclamó éste mientras lo apartaba un poco, el muchacho se quedó mirándolo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

- Nada…- Intentó disimular el muchacho.

- ¿Como que nada? ¡Naruto, estoy harto de tus peleas! ¡Siempre igual! ¡Ya me trajiste un parte este mediodía por estar a punto de agredir a un niño! ¿Crees que así puedo viajar tranquilo?

- Quizás lo que deberías hacer es pasar más tiempo aquí…- Comentó tristemente el muchacho.

-¡Ey enano! No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, que ya soy mayorcito…

-¿Entonces por qué me adoptaste? ¿Para tenerme abandonado?- Preguntó el rubio.

- No empieces…- Pidió el hombre mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá.- Que para mañana tengo que redactar un informe y estoy cansadísimo…Anda tráeme un café…- Pidió mientras se quitaba los zapatos, durante un momento el muchacho se quedó callado, pensando lo que estaba a punto de soltar.

- Puede que como accionista seas muy bueno pero como padre…No vales una mierda.- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños, solo paso un segundo cuando sintió un bofetón en su mejilla.

- No…No quiero que me vuelvas a contestar de esa manera…¿entendido?- Dijo el hombre mirando al niño mientras éste con la cara aún vuelta a un lado miraba al suelo.- Vete a tu cuarto…- Terminó de decir mientras se levantaba y pesadamente se dirigía a la cocina. Kaji nunca había pegado al niño, solo algún cate, pero nunca nada como aquello… El muchacho corrió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama enfadado, menudo día llevaba, siempre se peleaba con todo el mundo, o la gente terminaba enfadada con él, por eso Rei le caía tan bien, porque con ella nunca se había peleado y podía ser el mismo sin que ella se cabreara…

**Terminado! Jejeje, weno, podrecito naruto en este capi U.U, dejarme reviewssss (larguillos plis) con posibles parejas, criticas, consejos, blablabla…ya sabeís! Muxos besossss**


	8. ¡Enfrentamiento entre grupos!

**Wolaaaa! Toy mu feli , k sepais k vuestros reviews m ayudan a segui scribiendo! Weno, pos las parejas las toy dudando, la verda s k no las tngo mu claras… weno pos lo tipico , djarme reviews lo + largos k podais y a los k ya m abeis scrito volvedlo a hacer para dcirme k os parecen los nuevos capis, parejas… ( aconsejarme con ken pongo a Rei plis…)voy a contesta a algunas dudas:**

**A Tensai Seko:**

**A Itachi le recuerda Rei su mirada xk este conocia a orochimaru…**

**Rei es d estatura normal tirando a alta, pelo negro y ondulado, blankita de piel y los ojos verdes. **

**A Jaide112:**

**1- Lo de k kien sera el k cante en senega´s Klan, se sabra en este capi.**

**2-Y de parejas…No lo sé, la verdad… aunk algunas ya las tengo claras (como Shika-tema)**

**Pos eso! ya sabeis, dejar reviews! Muxos besos!**

**8**

**¡ Enfrentamiento entre grupos!**

**¡Un verdadero equipo!**

-¡Venga! ¡Arriba ese ánimo!- Exclamó el rubio que estaba con los pantalones del pijama y sin la parte de arriba de éste a su grupo.- Que pena que Sakurita no haya venido, tenía que hacer unos recados…

-¡¿Qué ánimos ni que ocho cuartos! ¿A ti te parece normal que nos llames a las 9:00 un sábado para que vengamos a ensayar?- Dijo Kiba que estaba echado sobre el sofá medio dormido.

-¡No importa! ¡El poder de la juventud nos ayudará!- Exclamó un Lee emocionado, mientras en la cocina Chouji desayunaba.

-Lo que no sé es lo que pinto yo aquí…- Se escuchó a un Shikamaru tirado también en el sofá.

-¿Son tus amigos no? ¡Pues tienes que venir a apoyarlos!- Exclamó una chica rubia, el aludido la miró de reojo.

- ¿No será que tienes interés en ir a ver ensayar a Sasuke y su banda? Al fin y al cabo tengo entendido que iban a ensayar hoy por la mañana en casa del primo de Hinata…- Le contestó el muchacho de dos argollas, la niña se puso roja hasta arriba.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó ésta en un tono un tanto ofensivo.- Yo no soy como Sakura…

- Ya claro…- Dijo el chico de la capucha mirándola de reojo.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- Preguntó la chica de ojos azules intentando así cambiar de tema.

- No podía quedar, su padre es muy estricto y solo la deja salir una vez en el fin de semana…- Contestó Kiba desganado.- ¿Y Rei?- Preguntó, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Voy yo!- Gritó el rubio mientras corría a la entrada.

- Hay está, como siempre llega tarde…- Dijo Shikamaru algo cansado.

-Por cierto Shikamaru…- Comenzó a decir Ino mientras se sentaba junto a él con una cara que no le gusto al niño.- Ayer…¿Saliste de la sala para irte con una chica no?

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamó el muchacho escandalizado.

- Que sí, que si…Una tal…¿Temari?- El muchacho cada vez estaba más nervioso ´´ ¡Qué problemático! Se tenía que enterar precisamente Ino…Ahora no me va a dejar tranquilo… Pensó para sus adentros mientras se apartaba un poco de la muchacha. En ese momento entraron en el salón Naruto y Rei.

- ¡Aún no sé porque tenemos que venir a esta hora!- Gritó el muchacho adormilado en el sofá mientras los dos que estaban a su lado no paraban de ´´ hablar.

-¡Pues porque tenemos que ser la mejor banda que haya habido jamás!- Gritó el niño de ojos azules mientras se subía a una silla.

-¡Bien dicho!- Exclamó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bah…Pues con Sasuke y su banda no tenéis nada que hacer…- Dijo Ino mientras dejaba de atosigar a Shikamaru con preguntas, Naruto se cayó de la silla en la que se había subido.

- ¡Eso habrá que verlo!- Exclamó mientras se ponía enfrente de la rubia, ésta se cruzó de brazos indiferente.

- Bueno…Pues demuéstralo…- Propuso la chica mientras miraba al joven y su banda, uno en el sofá casi dormido, otro en la cocina desayunando y otro secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Esto...¡Ahora verás! Kiba.- Llamó el niño a su compañero, éste no contestaba.- ¡¡¡Kiba!- Le gritó el muchacho cerca del oído.

-¿¡Qué?- Dijo éste alarmado mientras se incorporaba asustado, pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba.- ¡Joder Naruto! No me des esos sustos…

- ¡Toca algo con la guitarra!

- ¿Con la qué?

- ¡La guitarra idiota!

- ¡Y yo que sabía que tenía que traer la guitarra!¡ Déjame dormir tranquilo…- Dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá del rubio.

-¡Lee!- Gritó el muchacho crispado de los nervios, éste se puso firme.- Toca tú algo con el piano…

- Es que mi madre no me deja sacarlo de casa… Además todavía no sé tocar nada…- Contestó mientras bajaba la cabeza, el Uzumaki miró en dirección a la cocina donde Chouji se atiborraba de cereales y decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar.

-Ya, ya lo veo…- Rió la muchacha divertida.

-¡No te preocupes Naruto! Podríais quedar mejor en casa de Lee para ensayar esta tarde si él no se puede llevar el piano…Y ahora pensar en las letras de las canciones…- Propuso la chica de ojos verdes mientras sonreía a su amigo, éste chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Muy buena idea!- Dijo éste mientras sonreía a la joven.

-Oye Naruto tú mucho hablar pero…¿Qué se supone que haces tú?- Preguntó Shikamaru que estaba más tranquilo de que su amiga le hubiese dejado de hacer tantas preguntas.

- ¡Yo soy el que hace las letras y cantó!- Exclamó orgulloso de si mismo.

-Pues hacer letras para canciones y encontrar un ritmo es muy problemático…- Dijo el niño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡ Bueno! ¡Pues nos vemos esta tarde en casa de Lee! ¿De acuerdo?- Exclamó el Uzumaki mientras miraba hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Chouji, el cual había terminado de desayunar.

- Yo no puedo, esta tarde noche nos íbamos a cenar a un restaurante mi familia y yo…- Contestó mientras se dirigía al salón.

-¿Y tú Kiba?- Preguntó el rubio mientras cogía al muchacho por la sudadera que llevaba y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, éste le dio un manotazo en el brazo para que lo dejase tranquilo.

-¡Yo no puedo! Tengo que llevar a Akamaru al veterinario…- Contestó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá.

- No puede ser…- Dijo deprimido el cantante del grupo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con paso lento.

- ¡Podemos quedar nosotros!- Exclamó un Lee emocionado mirando al deprimido niño, éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras bebía agua.

- Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir yo me voy a mi casa a dormir…- Se escuchó a Shikamaru desganado.

- Y yo contigo.- Dijo el muchacho rellenito mientras se dirigía con él a la entrada.

-¡Ey! ¡Esperadme!- Exclamó la rubia mientras corría a la puerta con sus dos amigos, los tres muchachos se despidieron de los que allí quedaban mientras salían de la casa.

- ¿Tú que vas a hacer Lee?- Preguntó Rei al chico de cejas encrespadas, éste alzó un puño mientras en sus ojitos se prendían dos llamas.

- ¡¡¡ Voy a correr 50 vueltas al barrio!¡ Seré un gran deportista! ¡ Nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa Naruto, está en la calle del mercado, el número 7!- Gritó mientras salía de la casa a toda velocidad, allí se quedaron Rei, Akamaru (que estaba durmiendo debajo de la mesa del salón) Kiba y Naruto.

- Oye Naruto, creo que yo también me voy que me muero de sueño…- Dijo Rei mientras bostezaba ruidosamente.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó el rubio mientras salía de la cocina.- Pero…¿qué hace éste aquí todavía?- Preguntó mirando a Kiba de reojo.-¡Vamos pelo pincho! ¡Mi casa no es ninguna posada!

- Cállate Naruto, déjame dormir…- Contestó el chico mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Bah…- Gruñó el niño de ojos azules resoplando.- ¡Ayer por la noche no podía dormir y escribí parte de una canción que me he inventado! ¿Quieres leerla?- La niña asintió sonriendo, el joven corrió hacia su habitación para volver enseguida con un papel en la mano que tenía varios tachones, su amiga lo leyó en voz alta.

_Ey…¡No! No me hagas daño,  
porque ya me lo han hecho demasiadas veces…_

_Porque muero por ti…_

_Y te empeñas en llamarme amigo…_

_Porque todo esto es un sin vivir…_

_Y todavía no estas conmigo._

_¿Porque sigo pensando en ti_

_Desde que te conocí…?_

_¿Porque eres tan especial_

_para mi?_

_He sufrido mucho por amor, nena,_

_Y por muchas otras cosas_

_El destino se empeña en ser malo conmigo_

_Pero yo no me rindo_

_Y sigo luchando  
porque aún así creo en mi mismo..._

Rei se quedó bastante sorprendida al leer esto, el joven la miró alzando una ceja preocupado.

-¿ No te ha gustado?

- No…¡Claro que sí! Esta muy bien…- Rió la niña mientras le devolvía el folio al muchacho, éste sonrió feliz y corrió a dejar la hoja de nuevo en su cuarto.- Lo que me pasa Naruto es que… es una letra muy triste.- Susurró la muchacha conforme veía alejarse a su amigo. Mientras Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban en un puesto de helados.

- Chouji no entiendo como puedes tener ganas de comerte un helado a estas horas…- Dijo el chico de dos argollas bostezando.

- Es que dentro de nada el verano se va y quiero aprovechar lo que me quede de tiempo para comer helados…

- ¡Ey chicos!- Exclamó de repente una alegre Ino.- Estoy pensando que como nos coge de camino la casa del primo de Hinata…Paremos allí un momento.

- ¿La casa de Neji? Ni hablar…Allí estará Sasuke y el psicópata de Gaara ensayando con él… Sería muy problemático…

- Ya…- Dijo Ino mientras sonreía y apoyaba una mano en el hombro del chico.- Pero…No crees que sería más problemático si alguien se enterara de… ¿eso?

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras se comenzaba a ruborizar temiéndose lo peor.

- Al chupetón que tienes en el cuello e intentas disimular poniéndote una tirita…- Rió la niña mientras se la quitaba, el niño se tapó rápidamente el cuello y le cogió la tirita a su amiga.

-¡Estate quieta!- Exclamó rojo como un tomate el moreno mientras se la colocaba de nuevo y se aseguraba de que Chouji no se había enterado y seguía a su rollo comprando helados.- ¡Vale!¡Vale! Te acompañaré…

- ¡Así me gusta!- Exclamó la muchacha mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla al niño, ´´ ¡Joder! Que problemático es todo… Pensó el muchacho. Cuando Chouji compró los helados se dirigieron a casa de Neji.

- Ino, ¿Tú sabes donde está la casa?- Preguntó el glotón.

- ¡Claro que sí! Estoy informada de todo.- Rió, al llegar vieron que era un chalet no muy grande, de color blanco y con el tejado azul, desde fuera se podía escuchar un música pegadiza y muy bien coordinada.

-¡Parece que lo tocan los ángeles!- Exclamó la una chica del trío mientras cerraba los ojos algo sonrojada.

- Bah…Tú sabes… aunque Chouji, creo que tu grupo lo va a tener chungo contra éste…- Le comentó el niño al rellenito.

-¡Acerquémonos! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Cógeme que me voy a asomar a esa ventana!- Dijo la chica en voz baja a su amigo mientras corría a la parte trasera.- La música sale de ahí…

-Paso, todo esto es un rollo…

- ¿Qué se esconderá bajo esa tirita…?-Comenzó a decir Ino mientras miraba divertida al cielo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tirita?- Preguntó Chouji mirando a los lados.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Pero no hables más de la dichosa tirita…- Gruñó el chico de la coleta mientras juntaba sus dos manos haciendo así que su amiga pudiese apoyar un pie, ésta así lo hizo y apoyó sus dos manos en el alfeizar de la ventana, tomando así impulso y consiguiendo ver algo de lo que estaba pasando dentro.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡No te muevas tanto imbécil!

- Es que no es nada fácil…¡Pesas lo tuyo!

- ¿¡Qué?- Dijo enfadada la niña, pero enseguida se calmó y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- La tirita de Shikamaru es muy bonita, ¿no te has fijado Chouji?…

-¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡ Retiro lo dicho! No pesas nada…- Dijo resignado el joven mientras intentaba sujetar a su amiga.

- Que guapo está Sasuke con esa camiseta negra… Le queda tan bien…- Comenzó a fantasear la rubia.- ¡Sin embargo el rarito ese de Gaara me tapa y no lo puedo ver bien!- En ese momento los ojos verdes azulados del nombrado muchacho se giraron hacia la ventana.- ¡¡¡Uah!- No pudo evitar exclamar la niña mientras se echaba hacia atrás y hacia que el muchacho que la sujetara perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.- ¡Nos ha visto! ¡Nos ha visto!- Gritó la rubia a su amigo mientras lo cogía por la camiseta y lo zarandeaba.

-¡ Estate quieta! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Corre Chouji…! ¿Chouji?- Preguntó el niño mirando a todos lados buscando a su amigo.

-¡Míralo! ¡ En clase de gimnasia no corre nada! Sin embargo cuando se trata de huir…- Se quejó la chica, su amigo la agarró del brazo levantándola y los dos comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose fuera del jardín del pequeño chalet cuando la puerta de delante se abrió y una voz les interrumpió la carrera.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó tajantemente, los dos niños se fueron girando poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la mirada asesina del niño que acababa de salir.

- ¡Ah! Hola Gaara…Pues…esto…nosotros…- Comenzó a explicar Shikamaru mientras sudaba ligeramente.

-¿Sois mis fans?- Preguntó de repente el muchacho.

-¿Eh?- La niña no se había enterado bien.

- Que si sois mis fans porque si no lo sois…- Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo adoptando una postura más sombría de la que ya tenía.

- ¡Claro! ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó el niño de la coleta mientras reía nervioso, su amiga asintió.

- Quereis…¿un autógrafo?- Preguntó de nuevo el misterioso muchacho mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¡Si por favor!- Exclamó Ino siguiéndole la corriente, el pelirrojo parecía que lo tenía todo organizado y sacó una libreta de sus pantalones negros y comenzó a escribir.

- Decidme vuestros nombres, rápido, que no tengo todo el día…- Les amenazó el niño mientras de nuevo los miraba con cara de asesino, rápidamente los dos dijeron sus nombres y Gaara les dio sus autógrafos.

-Gra…¡Gracias Gaara!- Exclamó Shikamaru mientras levantaba un brazo, el aludido no contestó, se dio media vuelta, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.- Porque poco…

-¡Ya podría haber salido Sasuke!- Exclamó Ino lloriqueando. Gaara se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Sasuke que tocaba algo con su guitarra.

- Eran dos fans míos…- Comentó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a su piano, los otros dos niños se miraron un tanto sorprendidos.

- Bueno, nuestro principal problema ahora: necesitamos un cantante, y no sé de donde lo vamos a sacar…- Explicó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la cama que había detrás suya y dejaba su guitarra sobre ella.

- Pero… ¿Tu hermano no era muy bueno cantando?- Le preguntó el chico de ojos blanquecinos mientras cogía sus dos palos ( con los que se toca la batería) y jugueteaba con ellos entre sus dedos.

- Mi hermano no es adecuado para eso, además no aceptaría.- Comentó el niño de ojos negros y profundos mientras cogía de nuevo su guitarra.- Ya lo encontraremos, aunque no sé donde…

Aquella tarde quedaron Naruto y Lee, aunque eso si, no les fue muy bien, ya que el muchacho de cejas encrespadas aún no sabía tocar el piano, y se paso toda la tarde tocándolo mientras el rubio escribía letras de canciones. El fin de semana se les paso a todos muy rápido y para sus pesares tuvieron que volver al colegio… A primera hora de la mañana tenían con su queridísimo tutor, el cual no llegó hasta las 9:30.

-Lo siento, es que el coche se me ha quedado sin gasolina cuando venía para el colegio…- Explicó mientras dejaba su cartera sobre la mesa.

- ¡¡¡Mentira! ¡ Siempre le hecha la culpa a su coche!- Gritó el escandaloso rubio desde el final de la clase, el profesor no hizo caso al comentario.

- Bueno, ¿Qué iba a decir?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- ¡Ah sí! Entregarme las redacciones que os mandé para hoy.- Explicó mientras pedía a una niña que estaba en primera fila que los recogiera.

-¡Oh no! Se me ha olvidado traerlo…- Exclamó Naruto mientras se tiraba de los pelos.- Ayer estuve viendo ´´ quiero ser una estrella y no me he acordado.- En ese momento la niña paso junto a Shikamaru.

- No la tengo.- Dijo sin ganas mientras se recostaba sobre su pupitre.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, la semana que viene tenéis un examen de sintaxis.- Exclamó alegre el peligris. Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron blancos ya que a ambos se le daba de pena.

- ¡Mierda! Que mala suerte…Con lo mal que se me da…- Gruñó Naruto entre dientes.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, a mi se me da bien.- Dijo Rei sonriendo a su amigo, éste pegó un brinco.

- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

- Si quieres yo te ayudó Sasuke…- Le propuso la pelirrosa a su compañero de pupitre.

- Yo no necesito ayuda...- Contestó éste algo cortado.

- A mi no me importa…- Le dijo la niña mientras sonreía, en ese momento el timbre sonó y el joven se levantó rápido de su sitio mientras cogía una bolsa de deporte en la que tenía el chándal.

- Menudo rollo tener ahora gimnasia…-Comentó Shikamaru mientras se desperezaba y se acercaban a él Naruto y Rei.

-¡Vamos Hinata!- Exclamó la niña de ojos verdes alzando la mano, la chica corrió junto a ellos y salieron de la clase para bajar las escaleras. Al llegar al polideportivo el profesor no había llegado (raro en él).

- Haber con que numerito nos viene hoy el profesor este…- Dijo Sakura mientras salía del vestuario femenino con una camiseta muy corta.

- Ojalá…No…no nos haga subir la cuerda.- Comentó Hinata mientras se miraba los callos que tenía en sus manos de la última clase que habían tenido con el extravagante profesor. Todo el mundo se dirigió dentro del recinto, y mientras las niñas se sentaban en las gradas los niños comenzaban a hacer el tonto, en especial Naruto que se había subido en lo alto de la cuerda y se movía de un lado para otro imitando a Tarzán.

- Payaso…- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja mientras mantenía un balón de fútbol dándole rodillazos.

- Que problemático es este niño…- Dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia arriba, en ese momento la voz de un niño que estaba en la puerta del gimnasio vigilando que no llegase el profesor dio la voz de aviso.

-¡Qué viene Gai!- Exclamó mientras corría a las gradas, todo el mundo lo siguió incluido Naruto que bajó rápidamente de la cuerda. Se hizo tanto silencio que solo se escuchaban los pasos del profesor, hasta que al fin, éste entró.

- ¡Buenos días mis queridísimos alumnos! ¡Veo que esperáis en silencio mis clases! Pues que sepáis que mi retraso tiene su motivo…Y es que…¡He hablado con los profesores la idea de formar un equipo de fútbol de 1º y 2º de secundaria!- El profesor de largas pestañas sonrió alzando el dedo pulgar y provocando que un brillo se escapase de su boca.- ¡Y han aceptado!- Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría por parte de todos los niños de la clase.- Por cierto, tú Uzumaki y tú Uchiha, ¿os importaría recoger los balones que han dejado sueltos los de 3º? es que han tenido clase conmigo a primera hora.- Preguntó el profesor a Naruto, al cual lo escogió porque estaba distraído hablando con Rei y a Sasuke para librarlo del acoso que tenía por parte de las niñas. Los dos muchachos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger los balones mientras el profesor seguía explicando.

- Bien, nuestro equipo jugará todos los fines de semana contra equipos de otros colegios y de fuera, entrenaríamos todos los días una hora, de lunes a viernes aquí en el colegio…- Mientras el profesor explicaba los dos ´´ recogepelotas habían comenzado a discutir.

- ¡Ey! Sasuke, tengo entendido que has formado un grupo de música…¡Qué sepas que el mío es mucho mejor!- Dijo el rubio muy seguro de si mismo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú pedazo de burro…

-¿Te crees perfecto verdad? ¡Seguro que hay algo en lo que tu grupo falla!- Exclamó el rubio mientras miraba divertido a su rival.

- Bah…y el tuyo será un desastre.- Contestó el moreno, ´´ Pues tiene razón…Nos falta el cantante pero…¡Seguro que lo encontraremos pronto! Pensó el Uchiha mientras recogía la última pelota que quedaba. ´´ ¡Pues es verdad! Es un poco desastre, pero eso con el tiempo se arreglará! Pensó a su misma vez el rubio, la voz grave del profesor les hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Y por eso me gustaría que me dijeseis quiénes os queréis apuntar.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

- Naruto…¿al fútbol?- Preguntó Shikamaru divertido, el aludido y Sasuke habían hablado a la misma vez y se miraban de reojo mosqueados.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡El poder de la juventud arde en vosotros!- Exclamó Gai mientras apuntaba el nombre de los niños en un folio, algunos más de los que se encontraban sentados en las gradas levantaron la mano, los dos que habían levantado la mano los primeros se sentaron en sus sitios. - ¿Alguien más?- Preguntó el profesor, Naruto miró de reojo al chico de la coleta que miraba a un punto perdido del poli.

-¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-¿Eh?- El aludido miró a su amigo un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿Es eso verdad Nara? – Preguntó Gai mirando al muchacho, el aludido iba a contestar que no, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Profesor Gai, estas fotocopias son las que me pidió que le fuera a hacer esta mañana.- Se escuchó a un a voz femenina desde la puerta, el niño de las argollas miró y allí se encontraba Temari, ésta le dio las fotocopias al profesor y mientras éste se daba la vuelta, lo miró y le guiñó un ojo.

- Nara…¿quiere apuntarse al equipo de fútbol si o no?- Preguntó mirando al joven. La rubia de cuatro coletas miró al aludido y le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Esto…yo…vale.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Puede ser divertido…

-¡Bien dicho Shikamaru!- Exclamó el rubio mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. Cuando el aludido volvió a mirar la chica ya no estaba.

- Bueno, y para las chicas también tengo algo…¡Un equipo de animadoras! Aunque eso lo lleva Anko, así que le tenéis que preguntar a ella…- Todas las niñas de la clase comenzaron a dar grititos de alegría.

-¿Tú que piensas Hinata?- Preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Pues…a mi…me da…corte. ¿Y a ti?

- Paso…

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Apuntaos!- Exclamó el niño de ojos azules mientras sonreía a las niñas.

-¡Yo me pienso apuntar!- Gritó Sakura loca de contenta.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Y me animas!- Exclamó el Uzumaki.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Naruto! ¡Yo voy a animar a Sasuke!- Gritó la pelirrosa.

- Bien, ahora bajad de las gradas, que subiremos la cuerda otra vez…¡Rápido alumnos míos!- Se escuchó un quejido general.

- Dije que como me hiciera volver a subir la cuerda…Lo mataba.- Se escuchó la voz ronca de Gaara a las espaldas de Shikamaru y Rei.

- Solo los que lo hicieron mal la subirán.-Dijo el profesor, ( para suerte de éste Gaara lo había hecho bien y no la tuvo que subir). – A los que nombre podrán salir fuera y calentar unos minutos hasta que yo salga fuera y ya os diré lo que tenéis que hacer…- Mientras Gai explicaba Naruto y Sasuke no paraban de mirarse.

- Te demostraré como tocamos los Konoha´s Boys Sasuke…- Musitó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

- De eso…estoy seguro.- Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa desafiante en su cara. Naruto también sonreía desafiante, desafiante y a la vez feliz de tener a un rival como Sasuke para poder medirse con él y conseguir superarlo a él y a su grupo.

**¡Ya staaa! Jejeje, weno pos na, quería deciros k si s os ocurren letras de canciones para el grupo de Naruto k m las digais (inventadas plisXD) aunk solo sea unas frases. Dejar reviews aunke ya lo ayais leido plisss! Muxas gracias y besos!**


	9. ¡Un duro entrenamiento! Encuentros en la

**Wolasssss! Toy aki otra vez! Jejeje, pos l keria decir a Yurie Yumi k la cancion dl capi 8 si m la e inventao yop, y a los d+…pos deciros k m djeis reviews cuando ya lo ayais leio! Aunke ya m lo ayais dejao ants plisss, sobre lo k kerais, los nuevos capis, ideas, posibles parejas etc (cuanto + largos mejor)…¡¡¡Muxos besos!**

**9**

**¡Un duro entrenamiento!**

**¡Encuentros en la biblioteca!**

-Así que de portero ¿eh?- Rió la rubia mientras se echaba hacia atrás un mechón que había salido de una de sus coletas.- Parece mentira que ya llevemos dos semanas de colegio y que hoy sea viernes…

- Sí, y va a ser muy problemático eso de estar parando pelotas todo el tiempo…Además los entrenamientos de Gai son muy duros, lo bueno es que ahora no hay partidos y estamos en la pretemporada…- Suspiró resignado el muchacho que se encontraba junto a ella mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la barandilla desde la que podía verse todo el patio del instituto y los alrededores del recinto.- Además hay un equipo de animadoras a las que se han apuntado Ino y Sakura, no me las quiero imaginar con las falditas y los pompones todo el tiempo animando a Sasuke…Menudo rollo de tías…

- No te preocupes, que para animarte ya voy a estar yo…- Susurró la muchacha con voz dulce, el chico la miró extrañado.

- ¿Eh? No me digas…¿Te has apuntado al equipo de animadoras?- La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues claro que si…- Rió de nuevo mientras abrazaba al muchacho, a éste le vino algo desprevenido y se quedó cortado.

-¡Cuidado Temari! Que nos pueden ver…

-¡Bah tonto! Si ahora mismo en la azotea no hay nadie, no entiendo la manía tuya de que nadie se entere de esto…

- Es que sería un auténtico rollo…No te imaginas lo problemáticos que son mis amigos…- Justo cuando el chico terminó de decir esto la puerta se abrió y entró Kiba con unos cuantos chicos de 2º.- ¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Ah! Shikamaru, yo podría preguntar lo mismo… Me he venido a fumar un cigarro…¿Y tú?- Preguntó el chico de la capucha que no se había coscado de que su amigo estaba con la chica de 3º ya que ésta se había alejado bastante de él.

-¿Fumas? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hoy.- Contestó el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la esquina que se habían ido los demás muchachos con los que venía, Shikamaru aprovechó esto para acercarse un momento a Temari.

- Escucha, nos veremos esta tarde a las 5:00 aquí, ¿vale?

- Pero la azotea la cierran por las tardes…

-Pues entonces en la biblioteca del instituto, allí estaré.- Dijo el chico de la coleta mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras que bajaban a las clases, el timbre sonó y los muchachos de 1ºA cogieron a coger sus chándals ya que a esa hora tenían gimnasia.

- Menudo rollo gimnasia ahora…- Dijo el chico de la coleta mientras sacaba el chándal, Naruto, Rei e Hinata ya lo estaban esperando fuera, al salir vio a Kiba llegar medio asfixiado a la puerta de su clase.

-¡Mira al pelo pincho! ¡Lo siento Kiba pero la profesora Kurenai ya ha entrado en la clase! ¡Te has quedado fuera!- Gritó el rubio más escandaloso de 1º mientras señalaba riendo al muchacho que venía corriendo.

- Po…pobre Kiba…- Dijo Hinata compadeciéndose del muchacho.

-¡Cállate Naruto imbécil! ¡Seguro que me deja entrar!- Exclamó el aludido mientras paraba a respirar un poco.

- Que problemáticos sois…

- Oye Kiba…¿Has fumado?-Preguntó de repente Rei, éste se sorprendió.

- ¿Se nota mucho?- Preguntó algo preocupado.

-Quítate la sudadera, que será lo que más huele…- Le aconsejó la muchacha cuando sintió un tirón en su camiseta por parte del Uzumaki.

-¡Bah! ¡Déjalo! Que se las arregle él solo, nosotros vamonos para el polideportivo antes de que llegué Gai…- Gritó Naruto mientras seguía tirando de su amiga. Los cuatro niños corrieron escaleras abajo mientras Kiba se quedaba frente a la puerta de la clase quitándose la sudadera. Al llegar abajo Gai no tardó mucho en llegar junto con Anko.

- ¡Buenos días mis queridísimos alumnos!- Exclamó el extravagante profesor nada más llegar, nadie de la clase contestó, ya que era viernes y no había ánimos ni ganas.-Bueno, pues ha venido Anko para anunciaros algo a las chicas que quieran entrar en el equipo de animadoras.-Todas las niñas de la clase comenzaron a hablar nerviosas, excepto Rei que no paraba de juguetear con Naruto y los demás niños se empujaban y bromeaban (excepto Gaara claro), era el último día de la semana y todo el mundo estaba nervioso. De repente una voz se alzó por encima de las demás.

-¡¡¡¡¡Todo el mundo callado! ¡Que ya sé que es viernes y que todo el mundo quiere irse a su casa!- Gritó la profesora que se encontraba junto a Gai, incluso éste miró asustado a Anko y en menos de un segundo todos los alumnos ya estaban callados, la profesora tomó aire y comenzó a hablar ya más tranquila.- Bueno, pues os quería decir que el último día para apuntaros es este sábado por la mañana, y las pruebas para seleccionar se harán el lunes a las 4:30, el equipo finalmente formado de animadoras entrenará de lunes a viernes de 4.00 a 5.00 y el uniforme ya se dirá más adelante como será… Bueno, creo que no se me olvida nada…Así que ya te los dejo Gai…- Terminó por explicar la mujer mientras salía del gimnasio alegremente, se hizo un tenso silencio hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Anko, de nuevo todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Bien! Pues para empezar la clase de hoy…¡dad 5 vueltas al campo d fútbol!- Exclamó el profesor mientras alzaba un puño, todos los niños desganados salieron del gimnasio y comenzaron a correr.

-¡Eh Rei!- Exclamó Naruto mientras se acercaba a su amiga que corría junto a Hinata.- Me dijiste este lunes que me ibas a ayudar con el examen de sintaxis que puso el profesor Kakashi…¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Es verdad! Pero hoy tienes entrenamiento ¿no?- Le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes mientras no perdía el ritmo.

- ¡Sí! Pero cuando terminé el entrenamiento, que es de 4:00 a 5:00 los viernes, ¿quedamos en la biblioteca a esa hora?

- ¡Vale!- Exclamó alegre la muchacha mientras sonreía. El rubio también sonrió y comenzó a correr más rápido, algo más adelante estaban Sasuke y Sakura, la cual no paraba de insistir al moreno.

- Sasuke, ya te dije el lunes que si te ayudaba con el examen de sintaxis…para mi es un…

-¡Vale ya!- Gruñó el Uchiha mientras aceleraba el paso.- Cuando terminé el entrenamiento de hoy, que es a las 5.00 te veo en…

- ¿En la biblioteca?- Preguntó la pelirrosa emocionada.

- Bah…Allí mismo…- Contestó el moreno mientras de nuevo aceleraba el paso, en ese momento el rubio lo adelantó riéndose.

-¡Sasuke imbécil! ¡Soy más rápido que tú!- Gritó el niño de ojos azules mientras seguía corriendo, el aludido corrió tras él para adelantarlo, al final del " calentamiento " los dos estaban reventados. Las clases terminaron y todo el mundo salió feliz del instituto.

-¡Ey Hinata!- Exclamó la chica morena de ojos verdes mientras corría a la tímida muchacha.- Esta tarde voy a ayudar a Naruto con la sintaxis… ¿Te vienes?

- Pe…pero…si habéis quedado vosotros dos…solos…

-¡Vale! ¡Está tarde a las 5 en la biblioteca del instituto!- Exclamó la muchacha, en ese momento los alumnos de 2º salieron al jardín del patio.

-¡¡¡Naruto!- Exclamó feliz el joven de cejas encrespadas.- ¡Esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento! ¡Que no se te olvide!- El aludido levantó el brazo y echó a correr hacia su casa.- Tú también vendrás, ¿no, Neji?- El joven nombrado que se encontraba junto al extravagante muchacho asintió mientras echaba a andar entre la multitud.

- ¡Yo también iré!- Rió feliz Kankuro.

-¿¡Pero qué dices Kankuro? ¡Si tú no estás apuntado!- Le dijo la chica de dos cocos algo molesta, éste se le echó encima como de costumbre pero la niña lo consiguió esquivar y seguir a su compañero de clase que ya estaba fuera de la verja del instituro.- ¡Eh Neji! ¡Espera!- Exclamó mientras corría más rápido, éste paró de caminar.- Esta tarde…¿me podrías ayudar con el examen de física que ha puesto Asuma para el martes?- Preguntó con algo de temor esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

- De acuerdo, a las 5:15 en la biblioteca del colegio, que tengo entrenamiento.- Se limitó a contestar mientras seguía caminando, Tenten sonrió satisfecha, Neji no era un chico que hablase mucho, ni tampoco sociable pero a pesar de ello era muy popular, ella lo conocía bien desde el colegio y siempre estaba con él, pero no sentía solo amistad por él, sino algo más que eso…

-Quizás algún día yo sea capaz de…- Comenzó a decir la niña.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

- No, nada…- Mientras los dos chicos de 2º iban hacia sus casas, Rei acababa de llegar a la suya, entró con sigilo y escuchó la voz de su tío.

- Muy bien, Kabuto…Sigue así…

-¿Te gusta ? ¿o lo hago con más fuerza?- Se escuchó preguntar a la otra voz del secretarío tan raro.

-Así , así…- Siguió diciendo Orochimaru, Rei se tuvo que tapar la boca para reprimir la risa, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se dirigió al salón de donde procedían las voces: ¡estaba a punto de pillarlos! ¡Al fin lo reconocerían, agarró el pomo con firmeza y contó hasta tres antes de abrirla, al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Rei!- Exclamó Orochimaru al verla allí de pie mirándolos.- Mira, Kabuto me está haciendo unos masajes en la espalda buenísimos…

- Es que tu tío últimamente estaba muy tenso…- Comentó el peligris mientras de nuevo masajeaba la espalda desnuda del otro hombre.

- Ah…ya veo…- Dijo decepcionada la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina. La tarde fue muy dura para los chicos que fueron a entrenar junto con Gai.

-¡¡¡Muy bien mis jóvenes alumnos! ¡El entrenamiento de hoy no ha sido extremadamente duro! ¡Pero el próximo día lo será mucho más!- Exclamó el entrenador con dos lágrimones recorriendo sus mejillas mientras los integrantes del equipo descansaban en el suelo .

-¡ Entrenador! ¡Qué bueno es con nosotros!- Exclamó el mini calco del profesor mientras se levantaba de un salto del césped, el aludido al escuchar esto se puso de rodillas junto a su joven alumno.

-¡Lee!

- ¡Entrenador!

-¡Lee!

-¡Entrenador!

- Joder, otra vez empezamos…- Se escuchó decir a Kiba, que era un integrante del equipo de fúbol, el caluroso abrazo que se estaban dando ambos personajes fue frenado por el profesor que se apartó del chico de cejas encrespadas y miró con semblante serio al resto del equipo.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho joder!- Exclamó mirando a todos los muchachos, Kiba dio un paso al frente con algo de temor.- ¡20 vueltas al campo!- Una risa se alzó por encima de la voz del entrenador.

- ¡Te fastidias pelo pincho!- Exclamó el Uzumaki señalandolo.

-¡Uzumaki! ¡Tú también! ¡No esta bien reírse de los compañeros!- Gritó el hombre de grandes cejas señalando al rubio, éste entre dientes comenzó a dar vueltas junto a su otro compañero.- Bien, los demás podéis iros a casa…¡Qué el poder de la juventud os acompañe este fin de semana! ¡ Os esperó para entrenar la semana que viene! ¡Adiós mis queridos alumnos, adiós!- Todos los muchachos fueron caminando lentamente para salir del patio lo antes posible; el portero del equipo corrió rápidamente antes de que nadie le preguntase nada al edificio del instituto donde se encontraba la biblioteca, al llegar hasta arriba frenó y respiró hondo.

- Que problemático…La biblioteca tenía que estar en el último piso con las clases de bachillerato…- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio a la chica rubia que lo esperaba algo impaciente: Llevaba una falda por un poco más encima de las rodillas y una camiseta atada al cuello lila que le sentaba muy bien.

- Hola Shikamaru, veo que estás sudando, ¿te han hecho correr mucho?…- Preguntó con cierta ironía la rubia mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven.

- Bue…bueno un poco…- Contestó el niño mientras veía a la chica cada vez más cerca suya, " ¡Qué problemático! Parezco Hinata tartamudeando…¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?" El chico salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios de la muchacha rozar los suyos, pero algo hizo que el beso ceshace: ambos niños escucharon pasos y voces.- ¡Corre! ¡Por aquí!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras agarraba a su acompañante de la mano y ambos se metían entre unas estanterías. En ese momento dos personas conocidas para éste entraron en la habitación.

- ¡Te he visto en los entrenamientos Sasuke!¡ Eres el mejor de todos sin lugar a dudas !- Exclamó Sakura mientras dejaba los libros que llevaba en la mesa que tenía más a mano. El moreno gruñó.

- Te equivocas… No creo que sea el mejor.- Contestó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en una silla y dejaba una bolsa de deporte sobre el suelo. La pelirrosa lo miró extrañado cuando ella también tomó asiento.

- ¡Que problemático! Esa gente es de mi clase…

-¿Y? No estamos haciendo nada malo…- Comenzó a decir la rubia mientras acercaba su mano al torso del niño.

-¡Temari!- Éste se puso nervioso y al mover las manos dio a un libro y éste cayó al suelo, los dos niños que estaban sentados en la mesa miraron extrañados hacia las estanterías cuando algo desvió la atención de ellos: la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

- Ho…hola…- Se escuchó a una tímida voz.

-¿Hinata también?- Se preguntó a si mismo Shikamaru mientras ponía con cuidado el libro que había caído antes al suelo sobre su estantería.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada, (Verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡GROAR! ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a estar a solas con Sasuke en la biblioteca!)

-He venido a estudiar…- Dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Sola?- Preguntó de nuevo la muchacha de ojos verdes, la aludida iba a contestar cuando de nuevo la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¡Joder! ¡Hay que ver como se pasa Gai…! ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- Se oyó a una cuarta voz, Shikamaru comenzó a sudar.

- Esto si que es problemático…Es Naruto…- Comentó en voz baja el chico de la coleta a Temari.

-Na…Naruto…Es que a mi…Rei…me…- Comenzó a explicar la niña de ojos blancos.

-¡Ey! Siento el retra…¡ Vaya! ¡Hola a todos!- El ruido de la puerta abrirse resonó en los oídos de los dos escondidos tras la estantería.

-Y ahora es Rei…- Explicó de nuevo el niño a la joven de ojos azules.

- ¡Rei! ¡ Aunque yo llegué tarde sigues siendo tú la más tardona! ¡Esta vez has llegado un cuarto de hora tarde!- Gruñó el rubio mientras apoyaba sus brazos en las caderas.- ¡ Te pareces al profesor Kakashi llegando tarde, Kiba a Asuma fumando a escondidas y Lee…Se parece en todo a Gai! Cada día os parecéis más a los profesores…

-¡Lo siento! No se volverá a repetir…- Pidió disculpas la morena.- ¿Vosotros habéis venido a estudiar también?

-¡Sí!- Contestó Sakura, el moreno que se encontraba junto a ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirar.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Podremos estudiar todos juntos! ¿No te parece Sakurita?- Preguntó el Uzumaki mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba junto a dicha niña.

-¡Venga ya Naruto ¡ ¡Tú no haces más que estorbar! ¡Contigo no se puede estudiar!- Gritó la muchacha alzando el puño peligrosamente.

-¡Ya verás que esta vez si que me pongo serio!- Dijo el niño de ojos azules mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Cómo es que has venido tú Hinata?

-Pues…yo…

-¡Es que Hinata sabe explicar sintaxis mejor que yo! ¡Por eso se lo dije!- Explicó Rei por ella. Los cinco niños se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a estudiar mientras los otros dos escondidos (más bien Shikamaru) sudaban la gota gorda… En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- ¡Ay madre! Aquí se va a meter medio colegio…- Dijo el chico de la coleta mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Ne…Neji…- Se oyó decir a Hinata, la cuál bajo enseguida la mirada al sentir la de su primo. El nombrado y la chica de dos cocos entraron en la biblioteca mirando de reojo al grupo de 1º.

- Vaya, así que la señorita Hinata ha venido a estudiar…- Susurró con frialdad el joven al pasar junto a la mesa de los niños.- Y con sus amigos los inútiles…

-¡¿A quién llamas inútil desgraciado!- Exclamó Naruto furioso levantándose de su asiento y tirando la silla al suelo, los dos muchachos de segundo que se encontraban a unos metros suyos pararon de caminar.

- ¡Cállate Naruto! ¡No nos metas en un lío!- Gritó la pelirrosa mientras tapaba la boca al muchacho, Sasuke miró de reojo al niño de ojos blancos, el cual se había girado para mirar a los niños.

- Tú eres un inútil igual que mi prima…

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó de repente Rei.- No vuelvas a decir que son unos inútiles, porque no es cierto.

-Rei…- Musitó Shikamaru el cual lo veía todo desde una pequeña rendijita que quedaba entre dos libros. Se hizo un tenso silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

-¡Bien dicho Rei! ¡ Así se habla!

- Así que… ¿los defiendes?- Preguntó con ironía el Hyûga.

- Son mis amigos, y no voy a dejar que te metas con ellos.- Confirmó la chica mientras clavaba su mirada en la del joven.

- Tú eres igual de inútil.- Dijo éste mientras abría los ojos y clavaba una rabiosa mirada en los verdes ojos de la chica. Sasuke miró la escena de reojo sin decir nada.

- ¡Bah! Déjalos Neji…- Dijo la chica de dos cocos a su compañero.

-¡Eso! ¡Déjanos de una vez!- Exclamó Naruto.

-¡Cállate Naruto!- Gritó Sakura dándole un cate en la cabeza al chico. Éste se sentó en su silla y rebuscó en la bolsa de deporte.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó de repente.- Se me ha olvidado el libro…

- Pedazo de burro…Mira que eres escandaloso…- Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar su cuaderno, iba a comenzar una nueva discusión cuando Rei se interpuso.

- Puedes buscar alguno en las estanterías…- Sugirió señalándolas.

-¡Tienes razón!-Exclamó feliz el niño mientras corría a ellas.

- Menuda idea Rei…- Dijo entre dientes Shikamaru mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando una solución: la biblioteca era pequeña de por si sola y tan solo tenía un pequeño espacio para cuatro mesas con sus respectivas sillas y dos filas de estanterías, las cuales estaban colocadas horizontalmente de manera que de vista a las mesas no se podía ver nada tras éstas, ellos dos se encontraban escondidos en la última estantería, la cuál estaba muy pegada a la pared.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo de repente Temari sonriendo.- Los libros de lengua se encuentran en la primera estantería, con suerte no nos verá…- El joven asintió. Se escucharon los pasos de Naruto muy cerca de ellos y de repente éste gritó algo.

-¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Aquí están los libros de lengua! Aunque algo estropeados…- Se quejó el joven. Los pasos del rubio comenzaron a alejarse.

- Que problemático es todo, menos mal que no me ha visto contigo…- Dijo el asustadizo niño mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, la rubia frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que conmigo? ¿Tanto te avergüenzas?- El muchacho se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata pero no le dio tiempo a excusarse ya que la niña lo empujó hacia fuera haciendo que cayera de culo entre el final de la estantería y la pared.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡No te habíamos visto!- Exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-Pues esto…

-¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó Rei sonriendo mientras veía a su amigo levantarse del suelo. Sakura e Hinata se miraron extrañadas, los dos niños de 2º también miraron de reojo.

- Veréis es que estaba buscando un libro y…como estaba tan cansado por el entrenamiento pues me senté en el suelo y me quedé dormido…- Explicó el muchacho al niño de ojos azules mientras se dirigían a la mesa, éste lo miró callado, " ¿Habrá colado? A lo mejor es una excusa demasiado tonta incluso para Naruto…" Pensó para si mismo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Bueno! Pues vente con nosotros a sentarte hombre.- Dijo feliz el rubio mientras le ofrecía asiento al niño de la coleta " ¡Ha colado!" Pensó feliz el muchacho. Se sentaron y de nuevo comenzaron a estudiar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Así no se puede…- Gruñó Neji en voz alta.

-¡Buenas!- Exclamó el recién llegado.

-¡Pelo pincho!- Exclamó Naruto mientras lo señalaba.

-Ki…Kiba…- Dijo Hinata.

- Vaya, estáis todos aquí, he llamado a vuestras casas y todos me han dicho lo mismo, que estábais en la biblioteca…- Explicó el muchacho mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés?- Preguntó Sakura extrañada, el joven sonrió mientras giñaba un ojo.

-Pues porque…¡Tengo entradas para una discoteca esta tarde noche! Es desde las 8.00 a las 12.00.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó feliz Rei.

-¡Pues claro!

-No sé yo…¡Seguro que las ha falfisicado!- Lo acusó el rubio señalándolo.

-¡Pues no imbécil! Lo que pasa es que me las ha regalado mi hermano mayor, y son 10 entradas, ¡os invitó a todos!- Exclamó feliz. Todos rieron felices.- ¿Te vienes Sasuke?- l aludido sonrió.

-No, yo ya estaba invitado, no lo necesito.- Dijo éste.

-Ah…¡Pues id llendo ya para casa! ¡Porque la fiesta empieza a esa hora! Todos en la puerta del instituto a las 7.30 vale?- Preguntó feliz el niño de la capucha, todos asintieron y éste salió corriendo de allí, los chicos de 1º recogieron rápidamente y salieron de la biblioteca.

- Menudo rollo arreglarse ahora…¡Aquí a las 7.30!- Exclamó Shikamaru mientras salía de allí pensando en Temari.

-¡Adiós!- Rió Sakura , (verdadera Sakura: ¡Groar! ¡Sasuke también viene! ¡Yuju!) La biblioteca se quedó en silencio cuando todos salieron de allí.

- Vaya, así que ellos también van…- Susurró Neji, Tenten asintió.- Será una noche…divetida.

**Weeenoooo! Ya e terminao este capi! No escribire asta k vuelva d un viaje al que m voy asi k espero k os gust est capi! Djadm reviews aunk ya lo ayais exo sobre lo k kerais! Parejas, criticas, consejos etc…¡Muxos besos!**


	10. ¡La discoteca! ¡Una noche loca!

**Wolaaaa a todos! Ya e vuelto d mi viajee! (supongo k no m abreis exao muxo d menos XD) tenia muxas ganas d volver pa seguir con el fict! Al fin! Mi primer fict de capitulo de numero de 2 cifras! Keria responder a:**

**_Hinaru90: _No kero decir nada de la pareja sasusaku, xk no estara bien definida asta avanzado el fict! Xo si k abra!**

**_Tenchan:_ Si k pondre nejixtenten! Esa pareja si k la tngo decidida! Espero k os guste a los d!**

**_NaeToyama: _No e puesto a iruka d tutor en secundario xk es como si lo ubiese sido en primaria, xo aparecera en alguna ocasión n.n**

**_Sayaka!¡: _Pos decirte k si tenes ideas pa mi fict k m las digas! n.n m acen muxa ilu los consejos e ideas!**

**_Tensai Seko:_ Ey no pasa na x lo d los reviews! n.n s k tus reviews m acen muxa iluuu! Actualiza pronto tu fict! Y neji comenzara a cambiar! **

**Creo k no tengo nada + k decir… Solo k me dejeis muuuuuxos reviews! Los + largos posibles! Ke es lo k m anima a sguir escrbiendo y si no m mandais m deprimo! Muxos besos a tods!**

**10**

**¡Una noche loca!**

**¡La discoteca!**

Kiba miró impaciente su reloj y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared del muro del instituto.

-¡Parece que Rei a pegado su impuntualidad a las demás chicas! Incluido a Shino…- Exclamó alterado.

-Menudo rollo…Si es que no tenía que haber venido…- Dijo Shikamaru que cansado de esperar se había sentado en el suelo. Se hizo un tenso silencio hasta que se escuchó como Chouji abría una bolsa de patatas y comenzaba a zamparsela. Algo más alejado Lee se encontraba haciendo flexiones. -Lee, como sigas haciendo tantas flexiones te va a entrar agujetas y eso sería muy problemático.

-¡ Yo soy tan atlético como el profesor Gai! ¡No me entrarán!- Gritó lleno de energía el muchacho.

- Que raro que Naruto este callado… ¡Naruto?- El muchacho de la capucha miró de un lado a otro buscando al rubio.- ¡¿Dónde se ha metido ese imbécil si hace un segundo estaba aquí!

- En el puesto de ramen…- Comentó Chouji sin darle mucha importancia señalando al puesto que había en la acera de enfrente. La escandalosa voz del muchacho no tardó mucho en resonar en los tímpanos de los jóvenes.

-¡¡¡Shikamaru! ¡Cruza que me falta dinero para pagar el bol que he tomado!

-Pero que problemático es…- Comentó el niño de la coleta mientras pesadamente se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el escandaloso muchacho. En ese momento llegó Shino.

-Hola.- Dijo alzando una mano.

-¡Ya era hora tío! Por cierto…¿Y esas gafas?- Preguntó extrañado Kiba: su amigo llevaba unas gafas pastilleras, de esas deportivas y alargadas en plan guay...

-¡Ah! Nada, que me apetecía cambiarmelas…- Dijo éste sonrojándose ligeramente, el niño de capucha lo miró de reojo, " Si claro…este lo que quiere es ligar en la discoteca…" Pensó para sus adentros.

- Naruto, cuando tengas dinero me lo pagas…- Se escuchó la voz del quejica del grupo mientras cruzaba la calle con el rubio.

-¡Anda! ¿Y esas gafas Shino?- Preguntó igual de sorprendido que Kiba Naruto sin hacer caso a los comentarios del chico de la coleta, cuando el moreno iba a responder una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Hola a todos!- Los cinco niños se giraron y miraron perplejos a Ino: ésta iba con una minifalda azul y unas sandalias a juego junto con una camiseta atada al cuello blanca.

- Vaya, estás muy cambiada…- Comentó Kiba mirando de arriba abajo a Ino. Shikamaru movió de un lado a otro su mano derecha.

-¡Bah! Tampoco es para tanto, se ha maquillado y se ha puesto escote…- El niño de dos argollas se tapó rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la muchacha de ojos azules dio un grito de guerra y alzó una mano dispuesta a pegar a su amigo cuando rápidamente se calmó.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en la tiri…?- La niña no pudo terminar la pregunta que había empezado a formular a los otros cuatro niños cuando Shikamaru le tapó la boca.

-¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Estás espléndida!- Exclamó el niño con una sonrisa forzada, " ¡Mierda! Todavía me puede chantajear…¡ Aver cuando se me quita ya el chupetón! Todo esto es un rollo… "

-¡Mirad! ¡Ahí viene Sakura!- Exclamó Lee emocionado mientras se levantaba del suelo y dejaba de hacer flexiones haciendo que Shikamaru saliera de sus pensamientos: la muchacha nombrada también iba muy arreglada, con un vestido rosa cortito que iba muy bien con el color de su pelo.

- Los milagros que hace el maquillaje ¿eh, frentuda?- Comentó la chica rubia cuando la pelirrosa estaba cerca de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué insinúas con eso cerda!- Gritó alterada la muchacha.

- Chicas, calmaos…- Comenzó a decir el muchacho de cejas encresapadas intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

- Pero que problemáticas son…

-Me voy a comprar otra bolsa de patatas, ahora vuelvo…

- ¡Mirad ese escarabajo! ¿Os habéis fijado en sus alas?

- Joder, que mierda que no dejen entrar a Akamaru en la discoteca…

- ¡No sufras hombre! ¡El chucho esta mejor en su casa pelo pincho!

-¡¿ A quién llamas chucho Naruto!¡Akamaru es de pura raza!- Mientras las dos únicas niñas del rupo estaban a punto de tirarse de los pelos, Lee intentaba calmar la situación, el quejica del grupo hacia lo que mejor se le daba: quejarse, Shino obseravaba un escarabajo que paseaba tranquilamente por la acera, Chouji iba a comprarse patatas y Naruto y Kiba estaban a punto de llegar a las manos, llegaron las dos chicas que faltaban.

- ¡Hola!- Exclamó alegremente una de ellas.

- Ho…Hola a todos…- Dijo la otra, el grupo se giró para ver a las dos conocidas cuando los muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos. El más escandaloso del grupo soltó un silbido.

-¡Ey! ¡ Como estáis!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Pero que dices?- Preguntó Rei sonrojándose ligeramente y extrañada: la niña se había dejado el pelo suelto, llevaba unos pantalones verdes ajustados a juego con sus ojos y una camiseta blanca también ajustada que le caía por los hombros.

-¡Hinata deberías de ir así al colegio todos los días!- Exclamó Kiba sonriendo a su amiga, ésta rió timidamente: ella iba con una camiseta azul de tirantes y unos pantalones beige ajustados. Ino y Sakura miraron con recelo a las recién llegadas que habían captado la atención de los chicos.

- ¡Tú si que estás guapa!- Exclamó Lee mirando a Sakura, a esta le resvaló una gota e sudor por su frente.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Yo creo que haríais muy buena pareja Lee…- Comentó Ino sonriendo con malicia, al joven de pelo cortado al estilo tazón le dio un vuelco el corazón de alegría.

-¡¿Pero que dices cerda! ¡Pues tu pegas con Shikamaru!- Gritó la niña de ojos verdes señalando al muchacho de la coleta que se había sentado de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Ni hablar!- Gritaron los dos aludidos a la vez cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ey! ¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Vayamos de una vez a la discoteca!- Exclamó Kiba haciendo un gesto a sus amigos.

-¡Vamos Chouji!- Gritó Shikamaru a su amigo que se acababa de comprar dos bolsas de patatas.

- ¡Ya verás lo bien que bailo Sakurita!- Dijo el rubio acercándose a la niña nombrada. Hinata miró con tristeza al Uzumaki, la chica que iba a su lado la miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada…Rei…

-¡ Veras como en la discoteca Naruto y tú bailáis!- Susurró la niña de ojos verdes a su amiga, ésta se sonrojó. El camino para llegar a la discoteca fue muy duro; Ino y Sakura gritándose por el camino, Chouji cada dos por tres comprándose patatas, Kiba tirando de Shino para que no se parara a mirar las hormigas y demás… Hasta que al final llegaron a la puerta de la disco que estaba en una calle llena de comercios, burguers y locales. Fuera estaba todo lleno de gente joven.

-Oye Kiba, aquí hay gente bastante mayor que nosotros…- Le dijo Rei al niño de la capucha mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Ya! Esta es una discoteca de 12 a 16 años, pero no te preocupes.- Le comentó éste.

-Esto chicos…Después nos vemos, es que allí hay un burguer y no sabéis el hambre que me esta entrando…- Comentó el chico rellenito mientras su barriga comenzaba a rugir.

- ¡Venga va! Después nos vemos…- Se despidió su amigo de dos argollas alzando un brazo desganado, los demás integrantes del grupo también se despidieron del muchacho. Los chicos se pusieron a la cola que había hasta que llegaron a la puerta del local donde había un hombre recogiendo las entradas.

- ¡Hola Kiba! Tu primo está dentro del local, ¿cuánta gente traes?- Preguntó amigablemente.

-¡Somos 9!- Exclamó el chico de la capucha mientras le daba las 9 entradas.

-¡Venga, divertios!- Exclamó antes de dejarlos pasar. Al entrar una fuerte música inundo los oídos de los recién llegados.

-¡¡¡Qué pasada!- Gritó Naruto a Rei.

-¿¡Qué dices?- Preguntó su amiga que con la música tan alta no lo escuchaba.

- ¡ Esto es increíble! ¡Si el profesor Gai estuviese aquí se alegraría de ver a tanta juventud!- Gritó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mejor que no…- Dijo Ino poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-¡Kiba! ¡Tengo que reconocer que te has lucido!- Exclamó el rubio dándole una pequeña palmadita a su amigo en la espalda. Éste sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y girándose hacia sus amigos gritó.

-¡Venga! ¡Todo el mundo a divertirse!- Al terminar de decir esto se metió entre el barullo de gente que bailaba.

- Que…¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Hinata a su amiga morena, ésta sonrió con picardía.

-Pues…¡Bailar!- Esclamó antes de agarrar de la mano a su amiga y llevársela para el barullo de gente que bailaba.

-Pues menudo rollo…A mi no me gusta bailar…- Comentó Shikamaru mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, su amiga rubia rió.

-¡Mira que eres quejica!

- Sakura…- Oyó la pelirrosa una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Ésta se giró y vio al cejas encrepadas con las mejillas un tanto rojas.

- Me gustaría que bailases conmigo…- Comenzó a decir el joven mientras sonreía. A ésta le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Pues verás Lee…- Comenzó a excusarse la chica.

-¡Anda ya cejudo! ¡Que Sakurita va a bailar conmigo! ¿Verdad?- Exclamó el rubio poniendo una pose seductora frente a la pelirrosa.

-¡Antes muerta Naruto!- Gritó mientras le daba un cate.

- No tienes sentimientos, ¿eh frentuda?- Dijo Ino que se encontraba aún junto a ellos.

-¡Tú te callas que hubieses hecho lo mismo! ¡Cerda!

- Es un rollo estar con vosotras, yo me voy al burguer con Chouji…- Dijo el niño de la coleta mientras se dirigía a la salida cuando de repente una chica rubia de cuatro coletas entró acompañada de un muchacho de su edad. Shikamaru se quedó de piedra: la muchacha iba con un vestido violeta muy ajustado que le quedaba que ni pintado y su acompañante llevaba su mano puesta en la cintura de ella. La chica se adentró en el barullo de gente bailando y no lo vio.

-Oye Shikamaru…- El aludido escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.- Vas a tener que reconquistarla…

-¡Pero y tú que sabes Ino!- Exclamó éste haciendo como que no le importaba lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacerte el duro! Y escúchame, tengo un plan de reconquista que seguro no falla…- Le aseguró su amiga, éste la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno…por probar…- Dijo resigando el joven, mientras Naruto y Lee se consolaban el uno al otro.

- ¡Sakura me ha rechazado! Es el fin del mundo…

-¡Venga hombre cejudo! Que no quiera bailar contigo no significa nada…- Le consoló el rubio.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡No significa absolutamente nada!- Exclamó el extravagante muchacho mientras recuperaba su sonrisa, un pequeño destello salió de sus dientes.- ¡Os invitó a un refresco a Shino, Shikamaru y a ti!

- ¡Buena idea! Estoy muerto de sed…- Contestó el niño de ojos azules.- Pero…¿dónde se han metido estos dos?

- ¡Mira! Shikamaru está allí hablando con Ino y Shino…¡Allí lo veo!- Exclamó Lee mientras señalaba a un punto de la discoteca en el que Shino "bailaba" si es que a eso se podía llamar bailar, ya que no veía ni torta con las gafas de sol y lo único que hacia era mover de un lado a otro las piernas y los brazos por lo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor no paraba de quejarse porque de vez en cuando se llevavan una patada o un manotazo del muchacho. El cejudo y el rubio se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a la barra donde se encontraba Kiba.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo, el cual hablaba con el muchacho que se encontraba sirviendo en la barra.- Nos vamos a tomar unos refrescos, ¿te apuntas? ¡Invita el cejudo!- El chico de la capucha se encontraba con gente de 2º.

- ¡ Hola!- Exclamó Lee.- ¿Vosotros sois de 2º B verdad?- Preguntó a los acompañantes de Kiba, éstos asintieron.

-Oye Kiba, nosotros vamos al servicio, que tenemos chocolate y nos vamos a hacer unos porros…¿Te vienes?- Preguntó uno de ellos al oído del muchacho de la capucha, éste asintió.

- ¡Es igual chicos! ¡Después nos vemos! ¡Primo!- Exclamó el joven, el muchacho de la barra se acercó a donde se encontraban los niños.- ¡Estos dos son mis amigos! ¡Ínvitales a la primera copa! Son menores, pero…eso a ti no te supone ningún problema ¿verdad?- El camarero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Bueno pues hasta luego!

-¡Gracias Kiba!- Exclamó Lee.

-¡Joder! ¡Todo el mundo se va y nos dejan más solos que un hongo!- Dijo enfadado Naruto, en ese momento el primo de Kiba ( que era el que servía en la barra) les dio a los muchachos un vaso de sake. El rubio le dio el primer trago y sonrió.- ¡Está buenísimo! Por cierto…¿dónde estará Rei?- La recién nombrada se encontraba junto a Hinata bailando en medio de la discoteca.

-Oye Rei…bailas muy bien.- Le comentó la tímida chica, la aludida le sonrió. En ese momento dos muchachas pasaron corriendo a su lado.

- ¿En serio esta aquí Neji Hyûga?- Le preguntó una de ellas a la otra.

- ¡Sí! ¡Dicen que es el rey de la pista! ¡Baila de maravilla! ¡Además esta buenísimo!- Exclamó la otra, Rei notó como su amiga se ponía nerviosa.

- Enseguida vuelvo…Espera un momento Hinata.- Dijo la chica mientras seguía a las dos niñas de las que había escuchado aquello, después de unos segundos se encontró a un corro de gente, consiguió adentrarse en él y pudo ver que en medio se encontraba Neji bailando con una chica mucho mayor que él, Rei lo miró atentamente, tenía que reconocer que bailaba de maravilla, su movimiento de pies era increíble y su movimiento de cintura también, el joven no perdía su seriedad pero se notaba que aquello le gustaba, Rei se apartó del coro, " ¡Que bien baila! Si no fuera tan borde y tratara así a Hinata bailaría con él…" A la muchacha le encantaba bailar y cuando veía a un niño que bailaba muy bien le entraban ganas de bailar con él. De nuevo se acercó a donde se encontraba Hinata la cual estaba ahora con Sakura.

- ¡Hola Rei! ¿Has visto a Sasuke?- Preguntó la pelirrosa nada más ver a la morena.

-Pues la verdad es que no…

-¡Gracias!- Contestó rápidamente mientras se iba perdiendo entre la gente.

- Está buscando a Sasuke…- Le explicó Hinata a su amiga, ésta asintió y siguió bailando. Mientras el plan trazado por Ino ya había sido aceptado por Shikamaru.

-¿Has entendido bien lo que tienes que hacer?-Preguntó la rubia una vez más.

-¡Sí! Tengo que acercarme con dos refrescos hacia Temari, uno en cada mano, al llegar donde este le sonrio y luego le ofrezco uno, ¿es eso no?- Repitió con desgana el niño, su amigo sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Así es! Bueno, te dejo solo que me voy a bailar, ¡mucha suerte!-Exclamó mientras le daba una palmadita a su amigo y se adentraba entre la multitud.

-¡Menudo rollo es esto de que te guste alguien...!- Gruñó el chico mientras se dirigía a la barra. La rubia de ojos azules había comenzado a bailar y nada más empezar había bailado con 3 niños ya, unas chicas que estaban allí de su clase la miraron con algo de envidia.

-¡Ino tía bailas con el que te lo propones!- Dijo una.

-¡Es verdad! Eres muy popular…

-¡Bah! No es para tanto…- Dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¡Pero seguro que no consigues bailar con uno!- Exclamó de repente una, la muchacha de ojos azules arqueó una ceja.- ¡Con Neji Hyûga! Es el rey de la pista, aunque aún esta por ver como baila Sasuke…

-¡Ahora veréis! ¿Por dónde está Neji?- Preguntó con decisión, mientras el aludido seguía bailando, pero esta vez con una distinta, algo más alejada de allí se encontraba Tenten, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del recinto, la muchacha tenía la mirada perdida en un punto interte de aquella escandalosa sala.

-¡¡¡Hola Tenten guapa!- Escuchó gritar a alguien a su lado.

-No me creo que hayas venido tú joder…

-¿Tanto te alegras?

-¡Como me voy a alegrar Kankuro!- Exclamó la niña de los dos cocos mientras miraba con cara de mala uva al chico.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Exclamó el muchacho cogiéndola por la cintura y llevándosela a la pista.

-¡Te he dicho que no!- Gritó la niña intentando zafarse de las manos del extravagante niño.- ¡Kankuro! ¡Por aquí no!- Exclamó con horror al ver que cada vez se acercaban más al lugar donde se encontraba Neji bailando, lo último que quería ver era como el Hyûga bailaba con chicas mucho más guapas y mayores que ella… Mientras Ino había llegado al corro que rodeaba al joven bailando con su acompañante, la canción que sonaba terminó y comenzó a sonar otra distinta, la rubia aprovechó para tirarse a la pista y comenzar a bailar como una loca, toda la gente de alrededor comenzó a animarla, el niño de ojos blancos la miró durante un instante para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a irse, Ino no se podía creer que le estuviese dando la espalda, " Así que solo te gustan mayores que tú, ¿eh Neji? ¡Ahora verás!" Pensó la rubia.

-Oye Neji…- Dijo con voz sensual, el muchacho se giró, la niña aprovechó eso para quitarse la coleta y quedar con el pelo suelto " ¡Ahora sí que sí!" Pensó, cuando el muchacho iba a volver a darse la vuelta para marcharse en el corro entraron dos nuevas figuras.

- ¡ Qué me sueltes capullo!

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No te pongas así…¡Cambio de parejas!- Exclamó Kankuro mientras dejaba a Tenten dando vueltas como una tonta y se lanzaba a por Ino, la cual había adoptado una pose Sex Symbol intentando seducir al Hyûga y lo había hecho, pero con Kankuro… La muchacha que se había quedado un tanto descolocada sintió como alguien la agarraba por la cintura y se acercaba a ella: era Neji.

- Nunca has bailado conmigo Tenten…- Dijo clavando sus blancos ojos en los castaños de la chica, " ¡Como siga mirandome así me va a volver loca!" Pensó para si misma.

-Sí, es que…No se me da bien bailar…

- Eso es porque nunca has probado.- Dijo el joven manteniendo su seriedad habitual y moviendo suavemente la cintura de la chica.

-¡Yo no quería bailar contigo! ¡Sino con él!- Gritó histérica la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Qué querías bailar conmigo? ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Kankuro que con la música no escuchaba nada. Mientras Rei bailaba al ritmo de la música totalmente absorta en ésta, Hinata que estaba junto a ella bailaba timidamente.

- Se nota que te gusta bailar…- Dijo sonriendo; algo más alejados, el hermano mayor de los Uchihas se encontraba junto a su amigo Kisame.

- Itachi no se lo que ves en esa chica, la verdad… - Gruñó rabioso el muchacho.

- Callate Kisame.- Le ordenó el moreno sin apartar la vista de la chica. En ese momento Sasuke hizo su aparición y entró en la discoteca, todas las chicas comenzaron a suspirar y a mirar al moreno, Shikamaru, ajeno a todo esto, había comenzado el plan trazado por su amiga, veía a Temari a lo lejos, comenzó a caminar hacia ella con lentitud y sujetando con fuerza los dos refrescos, " ¡Todo esto es un rollo! No sé porque he aceptado hacer esta tontería…¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan problemático?" Conforme iba pensando esto cada vez se acercaba más a la rubia, ya estaba a unos cuantos metros suyos cuando esbozó una sonrisa y dio el último paso que lo situaba a poca distancia de ella, en ese momento, Shino que se encontraba allí cerca, no veía ni torta con las gafas de sol y moviendo un brazo dio un manotazo al vaso de Shikamaru haciendo que todo el líquido de éste cayera en el escote de la rubia, el chico de la coleta comenzó a sudar por todos lados y la muchacha de cuatro coletas miró su camiseta sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, " ¡Ahora si que la he liado! No quiero ver la ostia que me va a meter Temari…" Pero para su sorpresa la muchacha no dijo nada.

-¡Lo siento Temari! ¡Yo te lo limpio!- Comenzó a decir nervioso el Nara cuando el chico que acompañaba a la muchacha se puso por medio.

-¡Ey tú enano! ¿Qué te crees que haces? Tú no vas a limpiar aquí nada…

-Yo solo quería…- Comenzó a decir el niño, el chico al que se estaba enfrentando era mucho más alto que él ya que estaba en el mismo curso de Temari y además estaba cuadrado…

-¡Largo!- Gritó el joven como última advertencia metiéndole un empujón al chico de dos argollas y tirándolo al suelo. Shikamaru se levantó del suelo, miró durante unos segundos a Temari y luego al otro muchacho.

- Bah, yo paso de problemas…- Dijo mientras salía de allí cabizbajo. Mientras tanto Naruto y Leeseguían en la barra, el muchacho rubio llamó al camarero.

-¡Camarero! ¡Camarero! Otra copa…

- Estáis borrachos…- Dijo el joven mirando primero a Lee que no paraba de reírse y luego a Naruto.- ¿Tendréis dinero para pagarlo no? Porque la primera copa era gratis, pero las 7 siguientes que os habéis tomado no…

-¡ Pues claro que tenemos dinero! ¿Qué te crees?- Exclamó ofendido el niño de ojos azules.- ¿Verdad Gai? ¡Uy, Lee! Joder tío, es que te pareces tanto al profesor de matemáticas…

-¡Es de gimnasia!- Rió Lee de nuevo. Las risas de los dos amigos se perdían en la música que sonaba a todo volumen, Rei seguía bailando, cuando de repente sintió como alguien se ponía pegado a ella y comenzaba a bailar, era un cuerpo muy cálido, Hinata que estaba junto a su amiga abrió mucho la boca al ver de quien se trataba, una voz conocida para la muchacha le susurró al oído.

-¿Eres tú…Rei?- La chica se giró y comprobó de quien se trataba: era Sasuke.- Vuelta de espaldas con el pelo suelto no te había reconocido…- La chica sonrió y girándose se puso de espaldas al Uchiha mientras seguía bailando.- No lo haces mal…- Dijo el muchacho mientras agarraba la cintura de la chica y ambas giraban pegadas al son de la música. Un corro de chicas miraba con envidia a la niña que bailaba con el muchacho más popular del instituto Konoha, en ese momento a él se unió Sakura, la cual al ver la pareja bailando abrió mucho sus ojos.

- Que…¿Hace Rei bailando con Sasuke?- Preguntó mientras apretaba los puños a Hinata.

- Pues…Sasuke ha empezado a bailar con ella pero no sabía que era Rei…- Le explicó la tímida chica.- Por cierto Sakura…¿Has visto a Naruto?

- No.- Gruñó ésta mientras no paraba de mirar a los dos cuerpos pegados que no paraban de bailar. Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron desde la cintura de la morena hasta su cadera y de nuevo ambos bailaron pegados, ambos sentían la música y bailaban perfectamente compenetrados, el chico agarró una mano de ella y la hizo dar tres vueltas después de las cuales la agarró de la cintura y bajando su brazo hizo que ésta pusiera su cabeza mirando bocabajo, después la volvió a subir y de nuevo comenzaron a bailar. A todo esto Naruto y Lee lo veían todo desde la barra, ya que entre la gente había un hueco muy grande.

- Esa que baila con Sasuke…¿Es Rei?- Se preguntó a si mismo Lee que no paraba de reírse. El muchacho rubio apretó los puños rabioso mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ese imbécil de Sasuke me quiere quitar a mi mejor amiga! ¡No le dejaré!- Exclamó mientras daba un paso al frente cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el cuello de la camiseta.

- Tú no te vas sin pagar de aquí chaval…- Oyó que le decía el camarero que era primo de Kiba, mientras Lee y Naruto soltaban todo lo que tenían en sus bolsillos el encapuchado se encontraba en el cuarto de baño ciego de porros y diciendo un montón de tonterías sin parar de reírse, el que no reía y se encontraba solo fuera de la discoteca era Shikamaru, el chico estaba sentado en el bordillo de la acera unos metros alejados del local, escuchó unos pasos acercarse pero no levantó la mirada del suelo, " ¡Qué problemático es todo! He quedado de cobarde, y además delante de Temari, tenía que haber sido un hombre y enfrentarme a ese imbécil que la acompañaba…¡Bah! Paso de comerme el coco, es un rollo…" Los pasos que hasta ahora había escuchado se detuvieron, el niño levantó la mirada y se sorprendió mucho.

- ¡Temari!

-Hola Shikamaru…- Dijo la niña sin apartar sus ojos azules de los del Nara.

-Siento lo de tu camiseta…- Se disculpó el joven mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo, la rubia se sentó junto a él y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

- Ya lo sé tonto…

- ¿Has dejado solo a tu amigo?- Preguntó sarcástico el niño interrumpiendo a la chica, ésta alzó una ceja divertida.

- ¿Estás celoso?

-¿¡Qué? ¿Yo celoso? ¡Pues claro que no estoy celoso de ese imbécil!- Exclamó mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

- Él al menos no se avergüenza de estar conmigo…- Dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- ¡Yo no me avergüenzo de ti!- Le contestó ofendido el niño conforme se levantaba junto a ella.

- Ya…Claro…- Dijo ésta mientras se giraba y caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta de la discoteca. " ¡Pero que problemática son las mujeres!" Pensó para si mismo el moreno mientras dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejo de vacilar para correr hacia ella que se encontraba en la puerta del local donde fuera estaba mucha gente del instituto cuando al llegar junto a ella la cogió del brazo y la giró.

-¿Pero qué…?- La muchacha no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios del niño de dos argollas callaron sus palabras. Mientras en la discoteca, la canción que sonaba terminó y el Uchiha y su pareja de baile se separaron, el joven la miró con su seriedad habitual, la muchacha sonrió y se alejó de allí sin decir más.A Hinata que aún seguía con la boca abierta la agarró su amiga del brazo para llevársela de allí. Mientras a Sasuke ya se le habían puesto 3 chicas mayores que él a bailar a su alrededor. La pelirrosa miró con rabia a la morena de ojos verdes que se alejaba de allí acompañada de la tímida chica.

- Rei…has…has…¿has visto como has bailado con Sasuke?- Preguntó aún algo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? He bailado normal con él…- Contestó la muchacha sin darle importancia.-Me encanta el baile.- Las dos chicas se acercaron a la barra cuando Naruto se tiró a los pies de la Hyûga.

- ¡Necesito tu ayuda Hinata!- Exclamó el joven con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Rei alzando una ceja.

-¡Tú no me hables traidora! ¡Vete!- Gritó de nuevo el rubio alzando un puño.

- Vale, cuando se te pase la borrachera me hablas…- Le dijo la morena mientras comenzaba a alejarse, nada más hacerlo su amigo la agarró de una pierna.

-¡Joder Rei que te necesito! Necesito dinero…- La aludida se agachó y ayudo a levantarse a su amigo, el cual casi no podía andar.

-Mira…Hay esta Lee…- Comentó Hinata, el chico de cejas encrespadas estaba en la barra hablando con Tenten y Neji.

- No me jodas Lee…¿Cuánto dinero tienes que pagar?- Preguntó el Hyûga.

- ¡Lee eres un idiota! Además de deber un montón de dinero estás totalmente borracho…- Le riñó la niña de dos cocos.

-Es que Naruto y yo…- Comenzó a explicar el niño mientras señalaba al rubio y sus amigas, Neji miró primero al rubio y luego a su prima y a Rei.

-Vaya, parece que nos encontramos en todos lados…- Dijo irónica Tenten.

-Y que lo digas.- Le contestó Rei sonriendo.- Naruto…¿Cuánto te falta por pagar?

-Pues…- El rubio comenzó a contar con los dedos para luego echarse a reír.- ¡No lo sé!- Después de una larga charla entre los 6 niños que había allí (Lee y Naruto no hablaban con claridad así que no cuentan…) Entre todos consiguieron pagar la cuenta.

- Yo me estoy empezando a encontrar mal…-Comenzó a decir Naruto al cual le siguió Lee a la salida.

- Voy a ver como está Naruto…- Comenzó a decir Hinata mientras salía del local, Tenten corrió tras ella para ver a Lee.

- Oye Neji…-Comenzó a decir Rei, éste la miró interrogante.- Gracias por pagar parte de la cuenta de Naruto, es que yo casi no tenía dinero…- El muchacho la miró durante un momento para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la pista.- Y me extraña que no le hayas dicho nada a Hinata…

- Pues, yo no tengo nada que decirle…No siempre que la veo la tengo que insultar…

- Ya…- Contestó Rei sonriendo, el niño de ojos blancos siguió dirigiéndose hacia la pista sin mirar hacia atrás, " Creo que Neji…En el fondo es buena gente… Aunque un poco arrogante si que es…" La muchacha salió de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a correr hacia fuera para ver como estaba su amigo. Mientras Sasuke se dirigía al servicio para beber un poco de agua ya que no había parado de bailar desde que había llegado cuando cerca de éste se encontró a una pelirrosa.

- Hola Sakura…- Se limitó a decir mientras abría la puerta del servicio.

-¡Espera Sasuke!- No pudo evitar gritar la muchacha, el joven se detuvo sorprendido.- Sasuke… a ti…¿te gusta Rei?- El aludido se giró y estuvo durante unos segundos callado hasta que dijo.

-No.

-Pero…¿por qué has bailado así con ella?- Insistió la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?-Le preguntó el moreno, a la niña comenzaron a humedecerle los ojos sin poderlo evitar.

-No es eso… Es solo que…

-Olvídalo.- Le dijo el joven mientras dejaba la puerta del baño encajada sin llegar a entrar.- Sakura, ¿te ha entrado algo en los ojos?

-¡No! Claro que no…- Dijo la muchacha riendo tontamente.

-Está bien…- Le contestó el muchacho sonriendo de una manera que la tristeza de la muchacha se desvaneció, era su típica sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía tan guapo, no era una sorisa de verdad, pero era una sonrisa… Finalmente el Uchiha entró en el baño pero no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡¡¡Joder! ¡Aquí hay tanto humo que casi no se ve!¡ Apesta a porro!- El muchacho oyó unas risas al fondo del baño.- ¿Kiba?- Preguntó al ver al chico de la capucha con los ojos rojos y llorosos sin parar de reír junto con unos niños mayores que él igual de emporrados. Los que no estaban emporrados pero si borrachos eran Lee y Naruto que habían corrido a unos arbustos un tanto alejados del local junto con Hinata y Tenten.

-¡Si es que te lo mereces Lee! ¡Por ser tan irresponsable!- Exclamó la chica de dos cocos.

-Ahora no me eches la bronca Tenten…- Le rogó Lee mientras volvía a vomitar. Hinata aguanataba a Naruto por un brazo para que no se cayera al suelo, el muchacho no paraba de vomitar, mientras la muchacha morena y de ojos verdes había salido fuera del local buscando a sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido?- Se preguntó a si misma mirando para los lados.

-¿A quién buscas?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la niña se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con quien temía: Itachi, Rei comenzó a temblar incomodada por el último encuentro que habían tenido.

- Yo…A mis amigos…-Le explicó mientras echaba a andar cuando de nuevo el muchacho la llamó.

- He visto como bailabas con mi hermano, y lo haces muy bien…¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Las muchachas que se encontraban fuera del local no paraban de tirarle piropos al atractivo Uchiha y lanzarle miradas seductoras.

-Lo siento, es que ahora no tengo tiempo…- Le explicó comenzar a andar, el joven la agarró por el brazo y tirando para si de ella la acercó haciendo que sus labios quedaran a la altura de uno de los oídos de la chica.

-Pues cuando tengas tiempo búscame…- Dicho esto la soltó y dándole la espalda entró de nuevo en la discoteca, Rei se quedó algo sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho cuando escuchó un gritó procedente de una especie de descampado que había a unos metros de allí.

- ¡Es Hinata!- exclamó asustada la niña mientras corría en socorro de su amiga, al llegar al sitio de donde había procedido el grito se encontró a Lee vomitando en un arbusto, Tenten echándole una bronca a Naruto, éste en el suelo con una mano marcada en la mejilla y a Hinata algo alejada más roja que un tomate.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Pues que el idiota de Naruto se resvaló, cayó al suelo y al intentar levantarse agarró lo que no tenía que agarrar…- Gritó Tenten alzando el puño para pegar al rubio.

- Vamos, que le cogió la teta a Hinata y ella le dio un buen tortazo…- Explicó Lee que ya había terminado de vomitar y ahora se reía débilmente, rápidamente se llevó un cate de Tenten, al muchacho le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos.- No me pegues Tenten…

-¡Son igual que unos niños chicos!- Exclamó Tenten harta mientras Rei consolaba a Hinata. En ese momento a lo lejos se pudo ver salir de la discoteca a Kiba sin parar de reírse agarrado por cada brazo de dos chavales de 2º.

-Voy yo a ver a Kiba…- Suspiró Rei algo harta de ver como sus amigos estaban colocados y corrió a donde estaba el muchacho de la capucha.

-Kiba, pero que…- Comenzó a decir cuando de repente los chicos de 2º se lo tiraron encima.

-¡Lo siento! Nos tenemos que ir…- Fue la contestación de uno de ellos dejando a la muchacha con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

-¡Kiba! ¿Has fumado porros?- Preguntó molesta la muchacha a su amigo.

-¿Yo? Que va…- Contestó éste mientras comenzaba a troncharse de risa. Rei paso su brazo por el del muchacho y lo ayudó a andar hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?- Preguntó Tenten alzando una ceja.

- Esta emporrado…- Kiba se sentó entre Lee que no paraba de reírse y Naruto que con la borrachera se había quedado dormido.

-Oye Rei…- Comenzó a decir Hinata.- Es que yo tenía que estar en mi casa a las 10:00, mi padre es muy estricto y ya son las 10:30…Me va a matar…

- Comprendo… Vete si quieres, yo ya me encargo de ellos…- Le dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su amiga.

-¿En serio?- Le preguntó ésta algo insegura y preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no te vas con Shikamaru o Shino?

- Si supiera donde están…- Le dijo la chica mientras movía sus dedos nerviosos.

- A saber donde están esos dos…- Gruñó la morena.

-¡Mira ahí está Shino! Pero parece que esta acompañado…- Señaló Hinata al joven nombrado, el cual iba con dos chicas una a cada lado con la mano puesta en las cinturas de estas, eso si, no es que las chicas fueran muy guapas…

- ¡ Anda! Shino a ligado y todo…Aunque con la oscuridad de las gafas de sol no habrá visto que las chicas no es que sean muy monas…- Rió Rei mirando al moreno que iba contentísimo.

-Oye, yo no sé vosotras, pero me gustaría entrar en la discoteca…Y con Lee no sé lo que voy a hacer…- Las interrumpió Tenten señalando a los 3 niños.

-Pues…-Comenzó a decir Rei pensativa cuando una voz hizo que las 3 se girarán.

-¡Ey!

-¡Chouji!- Dijeron a la vez Hinata y Rei, éste iba con una hamburguesa en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó dando un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Oídme…Yo me voy…adiós…- Dijo la chica de ojos blanquecinos.

-¡Espera Hinata! Chouji te podría acompañar…¿no?-Preguntó la niña de ojos verdes al rellenito, éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien…No tengo nada mejor que hacer…- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba de una bolsa que llevaba otra hamburguesa.

-Gracias Chouji…- Dijo la muchacha timidamente.- Oye Rei…Kiba vive al lado de mi casa si quieres…Chouji y yo lo llevamos para allá…

-¡De acuerdo! Yo me encargo de Naruto…- Exclamó animada la niña, ésta se despidió de Hinata y Chouji mientras los otros dos se iban llevando a Kiba del brazo para que no se tropezara.

- Y nosotras…¿Qué?- Preguntó Tenten mirando a la niña.

-Pues…Tendremos que llevarlos a sus casas ¿No?- Preguntó Rei a la morena.

-Que remedio…Por cierto, me llamo Tenten.- Se presentó la muchacha mientras ayudaba a Lee a levantarse.

-Yo soy Rei.- Le contestó la aludida sonriendo mientras despertaba al rubio, después de unos minutos consiguieron ponerse en camino con los dos muchachos cuando un grito las alarmó.

-¡¡¡Joder! ¡Te he dicho que me dejes pervertido!- Exclamó Ino mientras salía corriendo de la discoteca y Kankuro detrás de ella.

- ¿¡Pero que dices? ¡ Si eres tú la que se me ha insinuado!- Exclamó el muchacho de extrañas pinturas dibujadas en su rostro, al decir esto la rubia paró en seco y alzó el puño peligrosamente.

- ¡¡¡Eso si que no te lo consiento! ¡Yo no me he insinuado!- Gritó histérica la niña mientras echaba a correr tras el niño y los papeles se invertían, la niña de dos cocos resopló cansada y Rei no pudo evitar reír. Ambas pensaron en dejar primero a Lee en su casa ya que estaba más cerca que la de Naruto y después al rubio, no es que se tardara mucho en llegar a la casa del cejudo sino que con las dos niñas cargando se hizo mucho más lento, finalmente llegaron a su casa, Tenten llamó a la puerta y salió la madre del muchacho, les dio las gracias y metiéndole una buena bronca a su hijo cerró la puerta.

- Ahora solo nos queda Naruto…- Sonrió aliviada Rei.

- Tú siempre estás con él, ¿no?- Preguntó la joven de dos cocos a la otra niña mientras se pasaba un brazo de Naruto por su hombro para ayudarla.

- Si, es el primero que conocí de todos los del grupo.- Contestó la otra sonriendo.- Y tú… siempre estas con Neji, ¿no?

-Pues sí…Aunque no.- Le contestó la niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó algo confundida la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pues Neji es muy popular y cada vez que vamos a la calle o a una discoteca todas las tías se le tiran al cuello y claro…Cuando no está con una está con otra…- Contestó ésta.

-¡Yo lo he visto bailando! Lo hace muy bien. Aunque no quería bailar con él porque es un poco borde aunque… Hoy parecía distinto…

- Puede que parezca un poco borde o engreído a veces, pero yo lo conozco bien y sé como es… Aunque creo que tú no le caes mal, ¿sabes?- La aludida levantó una ceja y comenzó a reírse.

- ¡Pues yo creo que me aborrece!

- ¡Qué va! Te defendió de Kankuro cuando viniste a la clase con el emporrado, -Dijo recordando a Kiba.- Simplemente es que Neji no es de esa clase de persona que expresa sus sentimientos, o se acerca a alguien para conocerlo…- Explicó Tenten. La niña que la escuchaba asintió.

-¡Mira, aquí es la casa de Naruto!- Exclamó Rei.

-Oye…Ese tío de ahí me suena…- Le dijo Tenten señalando a un chico de una pareja que se estaban dando el lote en el parque que había enfrente de la casa del rubio, la niña de ojos verdes no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque la pareja no se enteró ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en lo suyo.

-Son Shikamaru y Temari…- Le explicó a Tenten, ambas dejaron de mirar a la pareja y se dirigieron al portal de la casa del rubio. Mientras en la dicoteca Sasuke seguía bailando sin parar con todas las tías mayores que él(al igual que Neji, que era igual de popular que el otro chico) y Sakura se encontraba en una esquina apartada cuando el moreno se le acercó.

- Te pasa ¿algo?-Preguntó éste, la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza intentando sonreír.-Me ha parecido que te encontrabas mal…- Le explicó el joven mientras se giraba y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la pista, la pelirrosa se sorprendió por el interés tomado del joven por ella y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

-Gracias Sasuke, lo necesitaba…

**¡Terminado! Jejejeje, no sé lo k os abra parecio este capi, ma salio un poco largo, lo sento U.U… ya sabeis! Dejarme reviews lo + largos posibles diciendome lo k pensais d los personajes (incluyendo al nuevo k es Rei), parejas, consejos… Muxos besos y gracias! Una pregunta… kon ken os gustaria Rei d pareja?**


	11. ¡Las animadoras!¡Un gran equipo!

**Wolaaaa! Dios XD, el otro dia m paso uno cosa k m recordo a rei cuando tnia k lleva a naruto borraxo, en unas barbacoas k s celebraban en la playa fui con unos amigos, y uno d ellos s puso to borraxo y no m soltaba, d lo borraxo k taba s cargo el cristal d una puerta y to XDD imaginaoslo….weno, no menrrolo ! K m dejeis reviewsss sobre lo k kerias cuantos mas largos mejooo muxos besosss!**

**_Sayaka¡!¡: _Muxas gracias x las ideas k mas dixo! Una d ellas la pondre en practica…ya veras cual es n.n besos! **

**_Tensai Seko: _reviewspondenciaYo tamben toy scasa d ideas…U.U xo seguro k pronto s nos ocurrira algo! n.n **

**_Nabiki-Chan-XD:_ Yo tamben m pregunto xk a kankuro lo ponen d pervertido y a kiba d doragataXDD xo weno, ya s una costumbre…**

**11**

**¡Las animadoras!**

**¡Un gran equipo!**

Rei suspiró cansada, era lunes y tenían clase a primera hora con Kakashi, las clases empezaban a las 8.00 y como de costumbre ya eran las 8.45 y no había noticias del peculiar profesor…

-Menudo rollo…No sé para que nos hace venir tan temprano, si llegará a 2º hora a las 9.15…- Se quejó Shikamaru que se encontraba tumbado en un pupitre de allí cerca con los ojos cerrados.

- Y que lo digas…- Lo apoyó Rei mientras sonreía pensando en lo que había visto aquel finde semana: a Temari y Shikamaru en el parque liándose cuando dejaron a Naruto Tenten y ella borracho en su casa.

-Vosotros dos siempre estáis quejandoos…- Comentó Sakura mirando primero a Shikamaru y luego a Rei con cara de enfado, rápidamente les dio la espalda y se alejó de ellos.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- Preguntó el chico de la coleta mirando a su amiga, ésta se encogió de hombros, en ese momento por la puerta entró Naruto sofocado.

-¡Lo siento profesor! Es que mi despertador…- Comenzó a excusarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi aún no había llegado.

-Pedazo de burro…Kakashi aún no ha llegado.- Le dijo Sasuke al rubio, éste levantó el puño amenazadoramente, iba a comenzar una pelea cuando una tímida voz a su espalda hizo que se girase.

-Naruto…

-¡Ah Hinata eres tú! Perdona que ahora estoy ocupado…- Le contestó el muchacho mientras se giraba dispuesto a enfrentarse al Uchiha.

- Verás es que…yo…siento lo del guantazo que te metí…- Comenzó a decirle roja como un tomate recordando en donde le había puesto Naruto la mano…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué guantazo? No me acuerdo de nada, solo de cosas sueltas…- Le explicó el rubio.

- ¡Ah! Nada, nada…- Rió la niña nerviosa mientras se dirigía a su sitio.

-Mira que es rara…- Se dijo a si mismo, en ese momento después de 1 hora de retraso el profesor entró.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio!- Exclamó dejando su cartera verde sobre la mesa, rápidamente todos los niños se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.- Siento haber llegado tarde, he tenido un problema con el motor del coche, ha empezado a echar humo y lo he llevado al mecánico…

- ¡¡¡Mentira! ¡Siempre le echa la culpa a su coche!- Gritó el rubio de la última fila, como otras veces había gritado, que a pesar de que era temprano tenía ganas de guerra, Gaara que estaba en primera fila y aquella mañana le dolía ligeramente la cabeza giró lentamente su rostro clavando su típica mirada tétrica en los ojos azules del escandaloso muchacho, el cual se calló de sopetón.

-Bueno, pues os quería dar una noticia a las chicas que de esta clase van a formar parte del equipo de animadoras…Pasa Anko.- Comentó el peligris mientras miraba a la puerta de la clase, ésta fue abierta por la profesora de dibujo la cual paso al interior del aula.

- Bien, pues os quería decir a las chicas que os habéis apuntado que hoy es la prueba de elección para entrar en el equipo… Ya sabíais que el último día para apuntarse fue el sábado por la mañana… pasaré la lista de las que os habéis apuntado… Recordar que la prueba es hoy a las 4:30…Bueno, comenzaré.- La profesora de pelo azul comenzó a pasar lista mientras Rei se recostaba en el pupitre aburrida, comenzó a escuchar nombres de sus compañeras hasta que…

- Haruno Sakura, Hino Rei, Hyûga Hinata, Kishimoto Risa…

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamó Rei sin poderlo evitar, todo el mundo de la clase miró hacia atrás, incluyendo a Gaara que le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar gritos todo el día…

-Rei, no interrumpas porfavor…- Le pidió Kakashi, la muchacha miró a su amigo rubio el cual había comenzado a silbar.

-Naruto…Tú no tendrás nada que ver con que yo e Hinata estemos en la lista de animadoras… ¿verdad?- Preguntó la morena con un tono de enfado y sarcasmo mezclados, la tímida Hinata miraba hacia atrás a su amiga sin entender del porque estaban apuntadas.

- Pues…Más o menos…

-¡Te dije que no me quería apuntar!- Dijo en un tono lo más bajo posible al rubio.

-¡ Ya lo sé! Pero verás, este viernes cuando estabamos en la discoteca me acuerdo de que te vi bailar…¡Y lo hacías de maravilla! Fui el sábado por la mañana a apuntarte a ti y a Hinata con toda la resaca que tenía encima…- El muchacho siguió hablando antes de que su amiga pudiese decir nada.- Además si no estás tú para animarme…¿quién va a estar?- Preguntó poniendo morritos. La morena suspiró cansada.

-De todas maneras las cosas no se hacen así.- Gruñó ésta.

-Bien, pues os espero a todas en el polideportivo a esa hora…¡No faltéis!- Exclamó Anko antes de salir de la clase. Durante todo el día las clases se pasaron muy lentas para todo el mundo: a Rei porque estaba molesta con Naruto por haberla apuntado al club de animadoras y éste le pedía que no se desapuntara , Naruto porque su amiga no terminaba de estar molesta, Shikamaru porque todo le parecía un rollo y por no traer la tarea echa durante 3 días seguidos lo habían castigado a la hora del recreo y no pudo ver a Temari, Hinata porque estaba nerviosa por lo de las animadoras, Sakura estaba malhumorada desde el viernes cuando vio bailar a Rei con Sasuke, Sasuke porque aquella tarde tenía entrenamiento y después ensayaba con su grupo y estaba cansado y Gaara porque le dolía la cabeza… Las clases terminaron y todo el mundo se fue malhumorado del instituto.

-Rei…Vas a ir…¿a la prueba de animadoras?-Le preguntó la tímida chica a su amiga.

-Pues no lo creo…- Dijo ésta algo enfadada.

-Rei a mi…- Comenzó a decirle la Hyûga.- Me gustaría que…bueno… te apuntarás conmigo al club de animadoras porque yo…si me ha apuntado Naruto a mi me…

-¿Te gustaría animarlo?-Terminó por ella la pregunta la morena, la aludida asintió con la cabeza, ésta suspiró resignada.- Venga, vale…

-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó la niña de ojos blancos mientras sonreía abiertamente, en ese momento Naruto salió de la clase junto con Shikamaru.

-Esto…Rei, Hinata…Siento haberos apuntado sin vuestro permiso…- Comenzó a disculparse el rubio.

-Es igual…Nos hemos apuntado…- Asintió Rei mientras sonreía a su amigo, éste recuperó su típica sonrisa.

-¿En serio?¡Sois las mejores!- Gritó alzando los brazos, en ese momento comenzaron a salir los de 1º B.

-Que escandaloso eres…- Dijo el quejica del grupo mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó Ino saliendo de su clase junto con Chouji.- ¿Cómo te fue con el plan para Temari?- Preguntó la rubia en voz baja a éste.

- Pues…- El joven pensó durante unos instantes en como el refresco había terminado en el escote de Temari…Aunque la noche terminó bien.- Me fue…bastante bien.- La rubia sonrió feliz, pero puso cara de asco al pensar en como no se había podido despegar del pervertido de Kankuro en toda la noche…

-¡Ey Naruto! Me dijo mi primo que te tuvieron que pagar las copas de más que te habías tomado…- Se escuchó de repente a un Kiba divertido que acababa de salir de la clase.

-¡Tú te callas pelo pincho! ¡Qué a mi me han dicho que acabaste emporrado!- Le gritó el rubio, en ese momento la profesora Kurenai, tutora de 1º B salió de la clase enterándose de lo que el Uzumaki acababa de decir…

- Kiba cariño…¿puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del joven , éste fulminó con la mirada a Naruto antes de ser arrastrado hasta dentro de la clase… En ese momento Shino salió de la clase.

-Hola.- Dijo mientras se situaba junto al grupo de amigos.- ¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis todos en la discoteca?- Se escuchó un resoplido general ( exceptuando a Chouji que estaba comiendo patatas).

-¿Y tú…Shino?- preguntó timidamente Hinata, éste se giró y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Pues normal…

-Por cierto…¿dónde está la frentuda?- Preguntó la rubia del grupo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-¡Aquí estoy cerda!- Exclamó la aludida que en ese momento salía de su clase.

-Menudo rollo…Ya empezamos…

-¿Sabías que esta tarde es la prueba para el club de animadoras verdad?- Preguntó la niña de ojos azules sarcástica.

-¡Pues claro que lo sé cerda! No pienso perder contra ti.- Le contestó la pelirrosa.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Pienso pasar la prueba cueste lo que cueste cacho frente!- Terminó por contestarle la muchacha mientras seguidamente miraba a las otras dos chicas.- ¿Vosotras os habéis apuntado?- Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, la pelirrosa alzó una ceja extrañada.

-Pero Rei…¿Tú no decías que no te ibas a apuntar?- Preguntó con un tono irónico que no le gustó nada a la otra chica.

-Bueno…Eso era antes…- Le contestó la otra sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya veo…- Dijo mientras la analizaba con la mirada, (Verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡Groar! ¡Claro! ¡Eso era antes de haber bailado con Sasuke ¿verdad! ¡No voy a dejar que se quede con él!) La pelirrosa no dejaba de mirar a la morena con mala cara y ésta se sentía un tanto incomodada.

-Bueno, yo me voy a comprar otras patatas que estas se me han acabado…- Dijo Chouji haciendo salir de los pensamientos a los niños.- Buena suerte…- Dijo mirando a las 4 chicas.

-Te acompañó -dijo Shikamaru mientras seguía a su amigo.- Ya nos veremos…¡Y buena suerte a todas! –Exclamó desganado mientras alzaba un brazo para despedirse.

-¡Esperad! ¡Qué nos vamos con vosotros!- Gritó el escandaloso rubio mientras tiraba de un brazo a Rei, todos bajaron a la verja de fuera del instituto.

-¡Hola Rei!- Saludó una voz a la aludida a sus espaldas, ésta se giró y sonrió.

-¡Hola Tenten!- La muchacha se encontraba con Lee y Neji, el cuál miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Tú te vas a presentar a las pruebas para entrar en el club de animadoras?- Preguntó feliz la chica.

- Pues sí…- Suspiró ésta resignada.- ¿Y tú?

- También…- Contestó la morena de dos cocos, Neji la miró con asombro.

-¡Naruto, Shikamaru recordad que esta tarde el entrenamiento empieza a las 4:00!- Exclamó Lee mientras el fuego ardía en sus ojos.

- Menudo rollo…

-¡Pues claro!- Exclamó el rubio lleno de energía.- ¿Tú porque no te apuntas al club de fútbol Shino?

-Pues yo…- Comenzó a excusarse el joven.- Tengo otras cosas que hacer…¡Adiós!- Exclamó el niño antes de echar a correr, esas otras cosas eran clases de repostería…A parte de los bichos esa era su otra pasión…

- ¡Nos veremos allí Rei! ¡Chao!- Exclamó la niña de dos cocos terminando la conversación y despidiéndose de la muchacha de ojos verdes antes de echar a andar con el Hyûga.

-Oye Tenten…-Comenzó a decir cuando ya estaban algo alejados del instituto, la chica de dos cocos lo miró extrañada, la mayoría de las veces era ella la que tenía que comenzar la conversación.- ¿No me dijiste que no te gustaba bailar? Lo digo porque te has apuntado a lo de las animadoras…

- Lo sé…- Contestó la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba.- Es que el viernes cuando baile contigo en la discoteca me gusto mucho…

- Vaya, vaya…¿así que estaba en lo cierto? No te gustaba porque nunca lo habías probado.- Dijo el otro joven sarcástico.

-Te crees que lo sabes todo ¿no?-Le preguntó la chica alzando la ceja divertida.- Por algo te llaman genio…

- Por cierto, te he visto hablando con la amiga de mi prima…¿La conoces?- Preguntó el moreno cambiando de tema.

-Sí, es buena gente, la deberías conocer…

-Bah…- Contestó el niño mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Mientras el grupo de 1º se despedían entre sí.

- Ya nos veremos las caras esta tarde frentuda…

- ¡Por supuesto que si cerda! Además seguro que te descalifican y me escogen a mí…

-¡Eso está por ver!- Exclamó la rubia, mientras entre estas dos saltaban chispas, Naruto les deseaba suerte a sus amigas.

-¡Mi entrenamiento termina a las 5:00! ¡Iré a veros en cuanto pueda con Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee! Bueno, y si el borde de Sasuke quiere…Que venga también…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Idiota! Estoy aquí…- Se escuchó a las espaldas del rubio al molesto Uchiha.

- Rei…Vámonos ya que Ino está cada vez más problemática…- Dijo el chico de la coleta ( el cual volvía con la rubia y Rei a casa porque las 3 estaban cerca) señalando a la niña de ojos azules que se estaba gritando con la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo, después no vemos…¡Adiós!- Exclamó mientras echaba a correr junto con Shikamaru e Ino, la cual seguía gritándose cosas con Sakura.

- Adiós…- Se despidió la pelirrosa con un tono frío, el cual heló a la morena de ojos verdes. Sasuke pasó junto a ella para salir fuera de la verja.- ¡Espérame Sasuke! Voy contigo…- Dijo la muchacha recordando que la casa del joven estaba a a tan solo dos manzanas de la suya, durante el camino para ir a casa ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.

-¿Te has apuntado al equipo de animadoras?-Preguntó mirándola con su seriedad habitual.

- Pues sí, para…- Comenzó a decir la niña.- Para animarte a ti…- Al escuchar esto de nuevo se hizo un tenso silencio, finalmente llegaron a casa del Uchiha.

- Te deseo buena suerte.- Dijo antes de abrir el portal de su casa y entrar, la niña sonrió dulcemente al escuchar esas palabras. Mientras Rei había llegado a su casa, tiró la mochila al suelo desganada y se tapó los ojos al ver a su tío salir de la cocina…

-Quitate eso por Dios…- Rogó mientras intentaba borrar aquella visión de su mente: su tío iba vestido con unas plataformas rosas, unos pantalones de pitillo ajustados de leopardo, una camiseta de purpurina dorada, una de esas bufandas que se ponen alrededor del cuello rosa de plumas y unas gafas con forma de estrellitas.

-¡Rei!- Exclamó éste sorprendido.- No sabía que habías llegado…

-¡Ah! Hola Rei…- Saludo nervioso Kabuto mientras salía también de la cocina, pero con un delantal.

-Hola…- Dijo ésta, "Definitivamente son gays…si hubiese llegado antes lo mismo los pillo y todo…"

-Verás, estoy así porque ya sabes que soy cazatalentos y manager por eso…No por otra cosa…- Se excusó mientras carraspeaba nervioso, rápidamente adquirió un semblante serio y miró acusadoramente a Rei.- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

-Pues…La de todos los días…Solo que hoy he llegado un poco más temprano…- Dijo ésta mientras se dirigía arrastrando los pies a su cuarto.

- ¡Pues la próxima vez llamas al timbre que yo te abra, caramba! Me has pegado un susto…- Dijo éste mientras volvía junto con su secretarío a la cocina.

-De acuerdo…- Contestó ésta, " ¡Ja! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Pienso llegar todos los días lo más temprano posible, y además abriendo con la llave, ¡estoy segura de que los pillaré!" Pensó para si misma mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Llegó la hora en la que empezaba el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol del instituto Konoha, (4.00 de la tarde) y todos los muchachos se encontraban allí dispuestos a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡¡¡Muy bien mis queridos futbolistas! ¡Ya sabéis que esto es tan solo la pretemporada! ¡Y los partidos de verdad empiezan dentro de 3 semanas! Iré repasando vuestras posiciones…- Exclamó gai que se encontraba allí de pie delante de los 11 mnuchachos con el silbato, su típico chándal verde y un bolck de notas donde apuntaba cosas…

-¡Entrenador!- Exclamó de repente un niño de 2º.- ¿No podrían poner los entrenamientos un poco más tarde?

- ¡Tiene toda la razón! ¡Siempre tengo que salir con el ramen en la boca para llegar a tiempo!- Exclamó Naruto apoyando a su compañero.

- ¡Es verdad! Además a mi no me da tiempo a sacar a Akamaru cuando vuelvo del colegio…

- Es un rollo venir tan temprano…

- Menuda panda, con estos vagos cualquiera entrena…- Se quejó el Uchiha, éstas y otras quejas escuchó el entrenador, hasta que, en lo que en un principio había comenzado con murmullos terminó con gritos, y la paciencia del entrenador, se vio agotada…

-¡¡¡Ya vale! ¡He escuchado suficiente! ¡Aprended de Lee! ¡Él no se queja de nada!- Gritó señalando a su alumno preferido.

-¡Entrenador!- Exclamó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos por las alabanzas de Gai.

-¡Lee!

-¡Entrenador!

-¡Lee!

- Tenemos para rato…- Se escuchó decir a Neji que lo miraba todo callado, unos minutos después, los muchachos se encontraban en el césped haciendo abdominales.

- ¡Bien! ¡Como he dicho antes, diré vuestras posiciones! Naruto, Shinji, Neji, Touji y Kai harán de defensas….- Comenzó a explicar el extravagante entrenador cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz chillona.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Pero yo quería hacer de delantero!

- ¡No me interrumpas Naruto! ¡Te pongo como delantero y el equipo se arruina!

-Tiene toda la razón…- Lo apoyó el Uchiha con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Tú te callas Sasuke que aún no ha dicho tu posición! ¡Además yo soy mejor que tú!- Le contestó el niño de ojos azules mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado en el suelo.

-No me hagas reír pedazo se burro…

-Que problemáticos sois…

-¡Ya vale! Seguid haciendo abdominales que quiero terminar con esto, bueno, sigo… Sawamura, Kiba y Terada como centrocampistas…Lee y Sasuke como delanteros, y por último Shikamaru como portero. Esas serán vuestras posiciones.- Terminó de decir mientras daba unas cuantas palmadas.- ¡Ahora seguidme! ¡Daremos unas cuantas vueltas al campo!- Todos los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas al campo, cuando Kiba se situó junto a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó.- ¿Sabes que es esto?- Le preguntó enseñandole un papel, el joven lo cogió y lo leyó atentamente.

- Plan de reforma contra jóvenes drogadictos, llame al número…

-¡No sigas leyendo imbécil! ¡Kurenai me va a obligar a ir a ese curso y me ha dicho que va a hablar con mis padres! Hoy se enteró cuando le dijiste lo de que estaba emporrado…

- ¡Mejor para ti pelo pincho! ¡Así te quitas de fumar, que es un vicio muy malo…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio, el chico de la capucha se le iba a echar al cuello cuando una voz hizo que se girasen.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke!¡ Qué guapo estás corriendo!- Gritó una rubia de ojos azules conocida para los muchachos, su tono de voz volvió a cambiar a uno más duro.- ¡Shikamaru ponle más ganas!

-Es Ino…- Dijo Shikamaru suspirando desganado.

- ¡Sakurita! ¡Rei! ¡Hinata! ¡Suerte con la prueba!- Exclamó Naruto alzando un brazo.

- Son las chicas…- Dijo Kiba mirando al grupo de chicas que había allí: con ellas también se encontraban Temari y Tenten, a parte de otras niñas.

-¡Nuestra prueba es en el polideportivo! ¡Venid a vernos después!- Gritó Rei alzando un brazo.

-¡Descuida!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo.

-¡Ey Tenten! ¡Neji y yo iremos a verte después!¡Mucha suerte!- Se apuntó a gritar el chico de cejas encrespadas.

-¿Qué? Habla por ti Lee…Mi tiempo es oro.- Le dijo el Hyûga alzando una ceja.

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Seguro que te mueres de ganas por verla bailar! ¡Al fin y al cabo es tu amiga!- Lo animó el niño de pelo cortado al estilo tazón, el aludido se limitó a no responder. Mientras las chicas habían entrado en el gimnasio.

-Estoy… muy nerviosa…- Dijo Hinata mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-No te preocupes, solo es una prueba…- La animó Tenten cuyo tono de voz sonó también nervioso.

- Seguro que la pasaremos.- Comentó de repente Rei, las dos niñas la miraron.- ¡Ya lo veréis!

-Si claro, ¿Por qué tú lo digas?- Preguntó la pelirrosa alzando una ceja irónica, la muchacha morena se quedó sin saber que decir.- ¡Era una broma mujer! No te lo tomes así.

-¡Pues tus bromas no hacen gracia frentuda!- Exclamó de repente la rubia metiéndose en la conversación. La pelirrosa iba a seguir la discusión cuando una voz hizo que todas las muchachas allí presentes se giraran.

-¡ A partir de ahora comienza la prueba para ver quien entra en el club de animadoras! ¡Si alguien llega tarde no podra entrar y quedará descalificada! Así que por favor, poneos en fila e id acercandoos a mi y decirme vuestros nombres.- Terminó por decir la profesora llamada Anko, las muchachas obedecieron y así lo hicieron, Rei estaba la última de la fila y cuando llegó su turno…

- Soy Rei Hino.

-Por casualidad… ¿Eres familia de Orochimaru Hino?- Preguntó la profesora alzando una ceja.

-Pues sí, es mi tío…- La niña se quedó algo sorprendida por el comentario de su profesora, una exclamación hizo que se girasen ambas.

-¿¡Eres la sobrina de Orochimaru Hino?- Preguntó una de las niñas que estaba allí desconocida para Rei, era de un curso superior.- ¡¿Del cazatalentos Orochimaru!- Un gran murmullo comenzó a formarse en el grupo de chicas que ya habían dicho sus nombres y apellidos, Hinata y Tenten se miraron sorprendidas.

- No sabía que Rei y Orochimaru pudiesen tener alguna relación…- Dijo la chica de dos cocos sorprendida.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio!- Ordenó Anko a las niñas, el murmullo fue a menos hasta que finalmente desapareció, en los labios de Anko se dibujó una extraña sonrisa.- Dale recuerdos de mi parte…¡Y ahora vete con las demás!- La niña así obedeció sintiéndose observada por sus compañeras. Unos minutos más tarde llegó una mujer que era la profesora de aerobic de las clases extrascolares, Anko les explicó en que consistía la prueba.- Quiero ver como bailáis, la señorita Mizuki, es profesora de aerobic, comenzará a bailar y vosotras tendréis que seguir sus movimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Yo mientras tanto os observaré y a quien señale o llame tendrá que dejar de bailar y apartarse del grupo que seguirán bailando.- Terminó de explicar, de repente Temari levantó la mano.

- ¿Y cuántas formarán el equipo de animadoras? Es decir, el número de chicas…

-Eso no cambiaría nada aunque lo supieras ¿no? Entonces hacedlo lo mejor que podáis.- Contestó a la rubia antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a un radiocassete. Las muchachas se pusieron en fila separadas a unos metros de la mujer. De unos momentos a otros la música iba a comenzar a sonar…y estos eran los pensamientos de las chicas:

Tenten: Si consigó pasar esta prueba entraré en el equipo de animadoras y podré animar a Neji…¡Además así consigo bailar mejor!

Rei: No sé porque me he dejado convencer…Aunque tampoco quería dejar sola a Hinata…Notó…A Sakura algo molesta conmigo, ¿Qué séra?

Sakura: ¡GROAR! No me puedo dejar ganar por Rei ni por Ino mucho menos, debo de conseguir pasar la prueba…

Ino: ¡Ahora verás frentuda! ¡Entraré en el equipo de animadoras y animaré a Sasuke hasta la muerte!

Hinata: Si consigo pasar podré animar…a…Naruto…Y así a lo mejor…consigue hacerme…más caso…

Temari: ¡ Me muero por entrar en el equipo! Pienso animar a Shikamaru en todos los partidos.

La música que comenzó a sonar interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas, además de las 5 nombradas había otras 12 chicas, en total eran 17. Comenzaron a moverse cuando una voz chillona las animó.

-¡¡¡Ey Sakurita! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡ Rei! ¡Mucha suerte!¡Suéltate más Hinata!- Las 3 niñas sonrieron sin quererlo.

-¡Que escandaloso eres Naruto!- Dijo el niño de la coleta dándole un codazo, estos dos, Kiba, Lee, Neji y Sasuke se encontraban mirando a las niñas desde las gradas del polideportivo.

-¡Vamos Tenten! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti! ¡Sigue así!-Gritó el muchacho de cejas encrespadas.

-La noto tensa…- Comentó Neji mirando a la niña de dos cocos.

-No sé para que he venido…- Se quejó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Anko fue señalando a diferentes niñas, Ino y Sakura se esforzaban al máximo, ya que allí se encontraba Sasuke, Rei bailaba algo cortada pero bien, al igual que Hinata y Tenten se había soltado. Las niñas que iban siendo eliminadas se sentaban en las gradas donde se encontraban el grupo de niños.

-¡Joder! La verdad es que todas bailan muy bien…- Comentó una de ellas.

- ¡Sí! Rei Hino también…¡¿Te puedes creer que sea su sobrina! ¡La sobrina del cazatalentos Orochimaru!- Exclamó la otra, Sasuke que se había enterado de esto abrió mucho los ojos y llamó a Neji.

-Neji, ¿te has enterado?-Le preguntó, el muchacho de ojos blancos asintió. En ese momento en el polideportivo entró Gaara, éste iba andando lentamente, pero en su cara no se reflejaba la alegría…

-¡Shikamaru, mira quien está ahí!- Exclamó el rubio moviendo el brazo de su amigo, el niño de dos argollas que estaba embobado viendo como se movía Temari de un lado a otro con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes cortita dejó de mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó malhumorado. El niño de ojos azules señaló al pelirrojo, éste subía por las gradas.

-¿Sabéis que hora es?-Preguntó con voz tétrica a Neji y Sasuke- Habíamos quedado a a las 5:10 para ensayar y ya son las 5.25…Espero que tengáis una buena excusa porque sino yo os…

-¡Tenemos algo mejor que eso!- Lo interrumpió Sasuke, el muchacho de ojos verdes lo miró interrogante.- ¿Sabes quién es Rei Hino de nuestra clase verdad? Pues esa es la sobrina del cazatalentos Orochimaru…- Neji miró al Uchiha comprendiendo lo que quería insinuar con aquello, Naruto que había escuchado el nombre de su amiga puso atención a la conversación.- Si la metiesemos en el grupo como cantante tendríamos posibilidades como grupo de música siendo ella la sobrina de un cazatalentos…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ!¡ Ni lo sueñes imbécil!¡ Rei jamás se iría a tu grupo así que vete haciendo a la idea!- Gritó a pleno pulmón el rubio haciendo que todo el que se encontraba en el gimnasio girase su cabeza hacia las gradas. Incluso las chicas que estaban bailando del sobresalto que se metieron dejaron de bailar, Anko giró su cara hacia el grupo de niños enfadada.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decidir por ella? Además, no es asunto tuyo si quiere entrar en el grupo o no…- Le contestó el Uchiha sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡¡¡Pues yo sé lo que ella os va a decir…!- Comenzó a gritar Naruto cuando Shikamaru le tapó la boca, por dos razones: la primera por la cara de psicópatas que estaban poniendo tanto Gaara como Neji..y 2º porque Anko se dirigía allí a grandes zancadas con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡Cállate Naruto! ¡No seas más problemático!

-¡¡¡Panda de gamberros!¡En 3 segundos os quiero ver fuera del gimnasio! ¡YA!- Gritó la profesora perdiendo los nervios.

" ¿Qué habrá pasado?" Se preguntó a si misma Sakura.

-Seguid chicas…Recordad que he eliminado ya a 5 niñas, quedáis 12, y una de vosotras se tendrá que ir.- Explicó Anko calmándose. Las muchachas restantes que quedaban se pusieron muy nerviosas…Solo una de ellas… Mientras tanto fuera, la bronca iba a ir a más.

-¡Eres un imbécil Sasuke! ¡No sé ni como se te ha ocurrido la idea de que Rei pueda entrar en tu grupo…-Rió ya más calmado el rubio de ojos azules.

-Oye…¿a qué viene tanta bronca?-Preguntó Kiba a Shikamaru que no se enteraba de nada.

-Sería un rollo explicarlo…en 6 palabras: Rei es sobrina del cazatalentos Orochimaru.- Comentó desganado el niño de la coleta mientras el joven de la capucha abría mucho sus ojos.

-Pedazo de burro…No vale ni la pena discutir contigo, ya hablaremos con ella cuando tú no estes…- Le contestó el moreno metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, el Uzumaki iba a contestarle cuando las chicas comenzaron a salir del gimnasio.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- Gritó Rei saliendo del polideportivo.-¡Hemos pasado la prueba!

- Además todas.- Corroboró Ino mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras.-Incluso la frentuda…

-¡Cállate cerda! ¡No sé como han podido escogerte!- Exclamó la pelirrosa.

-¡Lo sabía Tenten! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti!- Gritó Lee alzando ambos brazos. Shikamaru dirigió una mirada a la rubia de cuatro coletas que salía del gimnasio, ésta sonrió indicándole que ella también la había pasado.

-¿Y tú Hinata?-Preguntó Kiba a su amiga, la cual estaba un poco cortada.

-También…

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó sonriendo.

-¡Rei! ¿Por qué no me dijistes que eras la sobrina del cazatalentos Orochimaru?-preguntó de repente el Uzumaki con cara de cordero degollado, la morena abrió mucho los ojos mientras sonreía.

-No sé…No pensé que tuviese importancia…

-Rei.- La llamó el Uchiha, todas las miradas de los allí presentes fueron a parar al rostro del moreno, exceptuando las demás chicas que habían hecho las pruebas desconocidas para el grupo que se encontraba allí.- ¿Quieres hacer una prueba para entrar en nuestro grupo?- Sakura abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Rei miró primero al ejecutor de la pregunta y después a Neji y Gaara.

-Pues es que yo…no sé cantar.- Les explicó la niña encogiéndose de hombros.Se hizo un tenso silencio hasta que la hermana mayor del pelirrojo guiñó un ojo a Shikamaru para luego decir.

-Gaara yo me tengo que ir… voy a la papelería a comprar unos bolis.Luego nos vemos.- Se despidió sonriendo y echando a correr. Shikamaru captó la indirecta.

-¡Menudo rollo! Me he acordado de que tengo que hacer unos recados a mi madre y me tengo que ir…¡Hasta mañana!- Dijo éste alzando un brazo y comenzando a caminar. El joven una vez que tuvo perdido de vista a sus amigos corrió al edificio del colegio y entró en él, allí estaba Temari, nada más llegar éste se le echó a los brazos y lo beso.

-¡Espera Temari! Como tu hermano nos vea me va a matar…- Le explicó éste intentando evitar los besos de la rubia y pensando en la tétrica mirada del pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo…Subamos a la biblioteca.- Le propuso la muchacha mientras lo agarraba por la camiseta de deporte y tiraba de él. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo.

-¡A ti solo te interesa Rei por lo del cazatalentos de su tío! ¡No mientas!

- ¡Que sabrás tú pedazo de burro!- Le gritó Sasuke.

-Pero…- Una voz fría hizo que los dos muchachos se callasen, era Neji.- Si no sabe cantar no nos sirve aunque quisieramos, y necesitamos un cantante ya.

-Naruto, ¿tú sabes cantar no? Tienes un grupo.- Comentó Gaara de repente, todos le miraron asombrados.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar grupo…- Rió Sasuke.

-¡La llama de la juventud arde en nosotros y eso es lo que importa!- Se defendió Lee.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué tenemos nuestro orgullo!- Exclamó Kiba ofendido.

-¡Además nosotros al menos tenemos cantante! ¡Qué soy yo!- Gritó Naruto, una nueva pelea estalló, y esta vez no se salvó nadie: Neji miraba con mala cara a Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke estaban a punto de pegarse, Kiba no paraba de meter bulla, Lee intentaba poner paz al igual que Rei, Ino y Sakura habían comenzado a pelearse a saber porque, Tenten intentaba defender al grupo de Neji, y Gaara había comenzado a temblar debido a la ira contenida mientras su paciencia se agotaba.

-¡Como no os calléis os mató ahora mismo!- Gritó el pelirrojo mientras todo el mundo se callaba de sopetón.- Le he preguntado a Naruto que si cantaba porque…podría ser nuestro nuevo cantante.

- ¿Ese inútil?-Preguntó Neji sarcástico.- Lo tenías que ver en la discoteca borracho…

-¡Pues yo no soy ningún inútil listo!- Le gritó Naruto ofendido, mientras Naruto hablaba con dos integrantes del grupo de Sanegas Klan, el 3º estaba siendo acosado por una rubia y una perlirrosa.

-¡De todas maneras Naruto está en nuestro grupo ¿Verdad Lee…? ¿Lee?- El chico de la capucha buscó al niño de cejas encrespadas y lo vió dando vueltas al campo dándole patadas a un balón de fútbol.

-Y porque…¿Por qué no juntáis los grupos?-Les propuso de repente la tímioda Hinata que no había dicho nada hasta ahora. Neji iba decirle alguna de sus impertinencias pero sin saber porque, no la insultó, ni siquiera le dijo nada.

- No, solo uno, y ese tiene que ser el cantante.- Dijo por último el pelirrojo mientras echaba a andar y no se despedía de los demás. Neji también se marchó de allí sin decir ni una palabra más y Sasuke con él.

-Pues…Yo creo que lo que ha dicho Hinata está bien…-Dijo su opinión la rubia pensando que si sus amigos estaban en el mismo grupo que Sasuke podría verlo más.

-Yo también lo creo.- Le dijo Rei a su amigo rubio sonriendo.

-¡Ey Rei! Me tienes que prometer que me presentarás a tu tío, si es un cazatalentos…¡Podría ayudarnos con lo del grupo!- Le contestó éste, la niña asintió débilmente, recordó los rumores que corrían de su tío sobre su trabajo…Y no eran nada buenos…- Pero es que mi tío no tiene muy buena fama.

- ¡Joder tía! ¡Nos has dejado flipado a todos con eso de que eres su sobrina! Eres una caja de sorpresas…- Le comentó Kiba. Sakura miró a la muchacha sonriendo, y pensó que tal vez se había equivocado con ella.

-Desde luego.- Añadió Sakura con una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la morena se la devolvió. Mientras la pareja del niño de la coleta y la muchacha rubia aún no habian conseguido llegar a la biblioteca ya que se habían perdido por los pasillos con tantos abrazos y besos, y seguían por ahí perdidos hasta que subieron unas escaleras.

-Al fin…- Dijo deseoso Shikamaru abriendo la puerta asegurándose de que no había nadie dentro, rápidamente los dos entraron y Temari volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, Shikamaru bajó su mano por la esbelta figura de la joven hasta su culo, ambos no sabían que detrás de las estanterías había una persona observándolos…

-Temari…¿No decías que tenías que comprar bolis?- El pobre niño que en ese momento se encontraba con sus labios pegados a los de la rubia y con una mano puesta en su culo, se quedó de piedra y comenzó a sudar mientras abría lentamente los ojos, al ver a la figura que los había visto metió un grito y se apartó de ella.

-Esto…¡Gaara! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó su hermana nerviosa.

-He venido a coger un libro.- Contestó este friamente mientras miraba con cara de asesion al pobre Shikamaru que intentaba mirar a otro sitio menos al pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! Bueno, pues…Vámonos juntos a casa…- Le propuso la chica sudando, el muchacho no contestó nada, se limitó a ir hacía la puerta, cuando paso por delante del otro niño clavó sus ojos en los de él y le susurró.

-Te estaré vigilando…- Dicho esto, salió de la clase, Temari miró nerviosa a Shikamaru y salió de la habitación con su hermano, el joven de la coleta se llevó una mano a su cabeza y suspiró agobiado.

-Menudo rollo…

**¡Terminado! Creo k no e tardao muxo jejeje, weno no se k decir…he visto k s an puesto d moda ahora los ficts d institutos, lo digo xk e visto unos cuantos n.n, weno os dejo! Ya sabeis reviews dond venga, vuestras opiniones, ideas, criticas, parejas etc… ¡Y largos! XD ya sabéis k m gustan así! Muxos besos!**


	12. Se acerca la navidad Una obra de teatro?

**Aki toyyyyyyXDD weno, ste es ya el 12º capiiXDD ahora empieza la etapa magica XDD la d la navidad…kablandara muxos corazones n.n, no menrrollo + k m pongo pesadaXDD.**

**_Maria:_ Te keria ace una pregunta n.n,en tus reviews ablas en plural, es k lo leeis 2? Tenia curiosidad x eso t preguntaba n.n, intentare hacer lo capis + largos!**

**_Tensai Seko: _Eyyyy! K tal? n.n keria dcirt k me alaga k este sea el unico fict en k orochimaru t gust XDDD, y dcirt k actualizes tus ficts! Y k la autora de Konohas Collage no s la misma k yo( ni la d promesas de arena) n.n, s una amiga y compartimos la cuenta y el nombre d rimi n.n, somos mu vagas, XDD.( aunk lo d la fuerza d un ninja lo emos scrito las 2). n.n**

**_Jaide112: _dcirt k si s con kien voy a junta a Reiiii n.n, xo no s sabra asta + adelant! n.n**

**_Tati:_ Me alegra un monton k t gust rei! n.n en serio, no t preocupes k abra + romance! n.n**

**_Mickeymalote: _Malegro d k penses k mis capis stan tan bien! n.n y gracias x deci k parece k tas viendo los capis d una serie XDD en serio m anima muxo!**

**¡Deciros los mismo d siempre! Djarm reviews, con criticas, opiniones, posibles parejas, etc, etc… (ya sabeis n.n largos!) weno, pos a leer y muxos besos!  
**

**12**

**¡Se acerca la Navidad!**

**¿Una obra de teatro?**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que el curso había comenzado en los institutos y colegios de Konoha, y como pequeña ciudad que era situada al norte, el frío había comenzado a aflorar sobre ella, eran las 7.55 de la mañana y por la calle principal una niña de pelo negro y ondulado recogido en una coleta mal hecha, ojos verdes y brillantes abrigada con un chaquetón azul marino corría apresuradamente.

-¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo!- Exclamó mientras doblaba la esquina que daba a la gran verja que llevaba al edificio en el que tenía que entrar, por la otra esquina apareció un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules que iba con una chaqueta de color naranja desabrochada.

-¡Rei!- Exclamó alzando el brazo, los dos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la verja nombrada, entraron tropezandose con sus propios pies y corrieron por el césped, en ese momento el conserje cerraba la puerta.

-¡Espere!- Rogó la muchacha mientras corría con más intensidad, pero el hombre cerró definitivamente la puerta, aquellos dos mocosos como él decía que siempre llegaban a lo justo se merecían una lección.

-¡Oh no! Será…¡Abre la puerta vejestorio!-Gritó el muchacho aporreando la puerta, Rei suspiró y tiró la mochila al suelo mientras se sentaba en él. Ya que el conserje pasaba de los comentarios del rubio este comenzó a hacerle muecas y demás, finalmente se dio por vencido y se sentó junto a la niña.-Hemos llegado tarde…- Comentó el muchacho, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, aquel comentario era tan evidente que sonaba estúpido. En ese momento escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos, una figura venía corriendo hacia la puerta: era Sasuke. El chico de ojos azules sonrió con ironía.

-No me lo puedo creer…Sasuke llegando tarde, ¿no eras tan perfecto?

-¡Cállate pedazo de burro! Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera…- Dijo éste mientras paraba de correr y jadeaba mientras el baho salía de su boca.

-Incluso…¿tú? Es que de verdad que no me lo puedo creer…- Siguió provocándole el rubio cruzándose de brazos y tronchándose de risa, el moreno gruñó y se limitó a no responder.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó la única niña del trío mientras se calentaba las manos frotándoselas.

-El despertador me ha fallado.- Se limitó a decir sin mirarla mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo.- Por esto nos pondrán una falta…

-Y con el frío que hace aquí…

-¡No pasa nada! Seguro que nos dejan entrar si lo pedimos con educación…- Aseguró el niño de ojos azules sonriendo.

-No creo que nos abran después de que hayas aporreado la puerta…

- Será idiota…-Gruñó el Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!- Exclamó Naruto alzando un puño.

-¡Lo que acabas de oír!- Le contestó el moreno, el cual no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡Dejadlo ya!- Les pidió de repente Rei.- Por cierto, ¿es verdad que la pretemporada ha terminado?- Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Así es, ahora comienza lo bueno.- Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esperemos que no la cagues como en los entrenamientos…- Rió el Uchiha.

-¡Yo no la cago en los entrenamientos!- Exclamó molesto el Uzumaki.

-Vas a tener que entrenarte mucho para superarme…- Le advirtió con una sonrisa fanfarrona. El rubio como respuesta le hizo un corte de manga.

-¿Vuestro equipo ya tiene capitán?- Preguntó la muchacha, eran las 8:00 de la mañana y no tenía ganas de estar escuchando las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke hasta que volviesen a abrir la puerta…

- Aún no, dice Gai que dirá quien este viernes, que es cuando empezamos nuestro primer partido, pero vamos, está claro quien lo será…- Contestó muy orgulloso su amigo.

-¿Y el club de animadoras?- Le preguntó de repente a la chica el niño de ojos negros mirándola.

- ¡Nos lo dijo ayer Anko! ¡Será Temari! Es la más mayor del equipo, además baila muy bien y parece inteligente.- Le contestó la muchacha sonriendo.

-¡Ya podías haberlo sido tú! ¡Bailas muy bien!

-Que va Naruto…- Rió la muchacha, Sasuke pensó que él sabía mejor que nadie como bailaba la morena…

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal si nos apretujamos? Hace mucho frío…- Propuso Naruto sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Bah…Paso…-Dijo como respuesta el moreno.

-¡No te hagas el duro!-Exclamó el niño de ojos azules tirando de la pierna del moreno hacia abajo y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Joder Naruto! ¡Qué pesado eres!

-¡Venga hombre! ¡No seas tan aburrido!- Exclamó el rubio tirándose encima del moreno sin dejar levantarse a éste, Rei no paraba de reírse, en ese momento una voz hizo que los 3 muchachos mirasen hacia arriba.

- Veo que os lo estáis pasando en grande…

-Yo desde luego no…- Gruñó el Uchiha.

-¡Profesor Kakashi!- Exclamaron Naruto y Rei a la vez.

-¿Teníais a primera hora conmigo verdad? Levantaos del suelo y subamos a clase.- Les propuso sonriendo, los 3 niños le obedecieron y siguieron a su profesor hasta la clase. Al llegar los primeros en entrar fueron los alumnos, gran parte de las chicas de la clase se acercaron a Sasuke preocupadas, ya que no sabían porque había faltado a primera hora.

- Naruto…Rei…¿Qué os ha pasado?-Preguntó la tímida Hinata que se encontraba junto a Shikamaru.

- Me he quedado dormida.- Explicó la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por favor, sentaos todos…- Pidió Kakashi dejando su carpeta sobre la mesa, los muchachos fueron sentándose uno a uno en su sitio.- Bien, siento haber llegado media hora tarde, veréis, es que me he encontrado a Sasuke, Naruto y Rei y les he tenido que llevar a cada uno a su casa para que recogieran su desayuno que se les había olvidado…

-¡Será metiroso!- Gritó desde la última fila el rubio.

- Bueno, a lo que iba…¡Ah sí! Cambio la clase de hoy que es de lengua, por la de tutoría del lunes…Os quería comentar unas cuantas cosas…Lo primero las excursiones.- Se escuchó un murmullo de satisfación por parte de la clase, excepto Gaara que no decía nada.

-¡Ya era hora!- Se escuchó decir a un niño.

-Pues lo que os quería decir es que…No habrá excursiones para esta clase este trimestre.- Terminó por explicar el peligris, ahora hubo una exclamación de sorpresa e indignación por parte de los alumnos.

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho ninguna en todo el curso profesor!- Exclamó exaltada Sakura.

-Lo sé, lo sé…Pero es el castigo que se le impone a esta clase, os recuerdo que en lo que llevamos de curso os habéis cargado 3 cristales de ventanas, 1 cristal de la puerta y 1 bombilla…Así que el jefe de estudios que es Gai, el director y los demás profesores incluyéndome a mí, hemos llegado a esa conclusión. Si os portáis bien, el trimestre que viene habrá excursiones…-Dicho esto toda la clase giró su cabeza hacia Naruto queriéndolo fulminar con la mirada, ya que éste había sido el causante de la mayoría de destrozos.- Ya sabéis todos que se acerca la Navidad, y hemos decidido el profesorado que las clases de 1º y 2º harán obras de teatro mientras que 3º y 4º se dedicarán a hacer villancicos… Nuestra obra es la de la bella durmiente.

-¡¿Qué! Eso es muy típico…- Se quejó una niña de las filas de en medio.

-Lo sé, pero es que veréis, los profesores de 1º y 2º quedamos ayer para repartinos los guiones que había preparado el director, ya que ha sido él el que ha dicho las obras, y claro como llegué tarde pues me tuve que quedar con la última obra que quedaba…- Rió sin darle mucha importancia el profesor, todos sus alumnos se lo querían comer con la mirada, el peligris lo notó y siguió hablando.- Pero no os preocupéis, escuchadme, la clase de 1º B que es la de Kurenai hace la obra de blancanieves y destacará porque será la obra más larga, la de 2º A, que es la de Gai, hará la de caperucita Roja, destacará por que han cambiado parte de la historia y la harán como un musical, y por último la clase de 2º B que es la de Hatake harán el Mago de Oz y destacará por sus escenarios…

-Vale, todo eso esta muy bien, pero…¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-Preguntó un niño algo enfadado y cansado de las explicaciones de su profesor.

-Pues tiene que ver que nosotros también destacaremos en algo…

-¿En qué?-Prguntó de repente sarcástico Sasuke.

-En nuestra originalidad.

-¿Originalidad?-Preguntó a la vez gran parte de la clase. El profesor asintió.

-¿Y como seremos originales?-Preguntó Rei alzando el brazo.

-Muy fácil, nuestra obra no se repartirá según los sexos.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Preguntó Naruto que aún no se enteraba.

-Quiere decir que a un chico le podrá tocar interpretar el papel de una chica y viceversa… Además quiero que nuestro vestuario y maquillaje sea el mejor.- Dijo sonriendo el profesor, se formó un gran murmullo.

-Pero profesor eso sería muy problemático, yo no estoy preparado para hacer el papel de una chica si es que me toca…- Le dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues quien no quiere que se apunté a decorado y luz, vestuario o maquillaje.- Dijo el profesor sonriendo, rápidamente muchos fueron los que se levantaron para ponerse en fila y apuntarse a los puestos nombrados, sobre todo chicos (incluyendo a Shikamaru).- ¡Un momento!-Pidió Kakashi.- Escuchadme, en esta hoja tengo los papeles que deberéis interpretar, pero no son muchos, algunos son papeles secundarios, así que lo mejor será que escribáis en un trozo de folio vuestros nombres y los echéis en una bolsa de papel, yo los rebujaré, iré diciendo personajes y sacaré un folio, y según a quien le toqué quien…Pues tendrá que actuar en la obra, los que no salgan elegidos se ocuparán de lo que he dicho antes.-Todo el mundo comenzó a escribir sus nombres a regañadientes mientras Kakashi salía a buscar una bolsa para meter los nombres de sus alumnos, todo el mundo comentaba lo dicho.

-¡Ojalá me toque de hacer de príncipe! ¡Y a Sakurita de princesa!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo. Rei no pudo evitar reír.

-Pues a mi me da igual actuar o no.- Le contestó ésta, en ese momento entró Kakashi con la bolsa en la mano, rápidamente la paso por los pupitres, y una vez metidos los papeles en la bolsa pidió a una chica que saliera a la pizarra a apuntar los personajes, una vez hecho esto Kakashi rebujó los papeles, todo el mundo estaba de los nervios hasta que el profesor sacó el primer papel:

-De rey hará…- Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta…-¡Gaara!- El pelirrojo miró a Kakashi sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Pobrecita a quien le toqué la reina…- Rió Naruto sin poderlo evitar a su amiga.

-De reina hará…¡Shikamaru!- El joven nombrado se puso blanco, había intentado esquivar a Gaara desde el incidente de la biblioteca, incluso desde ese día veía muchísimo menos a Temari, y ahora le tocaba actuar de reina, el pelirrojo fue girándose lentamente hasta que finalmente clavó sus ojos verdes azulados en el rostro de Shikamaru el cual había optado por hacerse el dormido para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Buen papel Shikamaru!- Exclamó Naruto sin evitar soltar una carcajada, los papeles siguieron siendo nombrados, dos guardias: uno había tocado a una chica y otro a un chico, cuatro sirvientes: tres eran chicas y un chico, las 3 hadas: eran dos chicos y una chica, la bruja mala era una chica, las enredaderas ( son las que se ponen tapando el palacio y se apartan porque las hadas se lo piden)…

-Son dos enredaderas, cada una a un lado, una de ellas será…- Comenzó a decir Kakashi mientras sacaba un papel.- ¡Rei!-La muchacha no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Que papel más importante…-Le susurró a Naruto, Hinata la miró y le sonrió, mientras nombraban a la otra enredadera que era un chico.

-Bueno, aquí llegan los dos papeles más importantes…- Dijo Kakashi señalando la pizarra a los dos últimos: el príncipe y la princesa. Todas las niñas comenzaron a cruzar los dedos pidiendo que de príncipe tocará Sasuke y ellas de princesas, Sakura lo disimulaba para no parecer pesada, ¡pero deseaba que así fuera!- De príncipe hará…- Comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un papel.- ¡Sasuke!- Todas las niñas gritaron enloquecidas, Naruto metió un pequeño puñetazoen la mesa molesto.- Y de princesa…- El profesor sacó lentamente el papel, a todas las chicas de la clase les brillaban los ojos esperando la respuesta, el peligris abrió mucho los ojos y dijo.- Naruto.- Todas las niñas se vinieron a bajo y rápidamente comenzaron a quejarse, tanto el rubio como el moreno pusieron cara de asco.

-¡Eso no es justo profesor!

-¡Es verdad! ¡El papel de princesa lo tendría que hacer una chica!

-¡Qué al menos los dos protagonistas sean un chico y una chica!- En ese momento el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase sonó.

-No hay más que hablar, los que no habéis sido nombrados hablaremos después de que puesto queréis ejercer…- Dicho esto cogió su cartera y salió de allí. Hinata se acercó al pupitre de los dos amigos del final.

-Me alegro que no me haya tocado ningún papel….Me daría mucho…corte actuar…

- Mi papel es muy secundario, aunque el de Naruto es el principal…- Le dijo la morena a su amiga sonriendo, el rubio estaba sumergido en una depresión, al igual que Shikamaru y Sasuke, todos los niños de la clase fueron pasando por las mesas de estos tres niños dándoles el pésame del papel que les había tocado, a Gaara nadie se lo dio, ya que tenían miedo de su respuesta.

-No me lo puedo creer…- Se quejó Sakura mientras se dejaba caer sobre su mesa recordando quien iba a ser la princesa.

-Oye Sakura…- Comenzó a decirle Sasuke que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.- No entiendo como es que antes no te acercaste con todo el ejército de histéricas como normalmente haces…

- Es que creo que puedo llegar a ser realmente pesada, y no lo quiero parecer…- Le contestó mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, el joven asintió y se alegró de ello. Llegó la hora del recreo y la mayoría de la clase salió molesta de allí.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Kiba nada más ver salir de la clase a sus amigos.- ¿Sabéis que papel juego en la obra de Blancanieves? ¡De cazador!- Exclamó orgulloso, Hinata y Rei le sonrieron.

- Yo soy de decorado y luz…- Explicó Shino a las dos niñas, Chouji e Ino salieron de la clase en ese momento.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó ésta al ver salir al moreno de la clase.- ¡Voy a hacer de decorado y luz! Porque no quería actuar en la obra…

-¿No será que no te han seleccionado?- Preguntó Sakura sarcástica.

-¡ Pues no frentuda! ¿Y a ti qué?- Sasuke se fue alejando poco a poco de las dos amigas que habían comenzado a discutir.

-Oye, os veo muy raros a los dos, ¿os pasa algo?-preguntó Kiba a Shikamaru y Naruto que no habían dicho nada, en ese momento salió Gaara de la clase que le dedicó una fulminante mirada al niño de la coleta.

-No les gusta los papeles que les han tocado…¿Tú de que haces Chouji?- Preguntó Rei.

-De enanito.- Contestó éste con comida en la boca, cuando Kiba se enteró de los papeles que les había tocado jugar a los dos muchachos, éste comenzó a troncharse risa. Shikamaru se fue de allí malhumorado a la azotea, al abrir la puerta notó que alguien lo cogía por su jersey y tiraba para dentro de él.

-¡Temari!

-Joder Shikamaru, hace semanas que no estamos ni un minuto a solas…¿ Se puede saber que te pasa?- Preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-Esto es muy problemático Temari, como tu hermano suba…

-¿Así que es por mi hermano? Lo suponía…- Rió sarcástica.

-No veas las miradas que me echa en clase, además me dijo que me estaría vigilando y ahora para colmo me ha tocado en la obra de teatro hacer de reina y a él de rey, todo es un rollo…- Nada más de decir esto la muchacha saltó en carcajadas.- ¿De que te ríes?

- Perdona, perdona…Es que solo de imaginármelo…

-Pues eso.- Gruñó el joven, la rubia rodeo sus brazos en su cuello y lo acarició con delicadeza.

-No pienses en él…A mi también me lanza esas miradas y no estoy como tú…- Rió la chica mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-¡Ya! Pero es tu hermano…

-Entonces…¿qué? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó la muchacha apartándose bruscamente de él y poniendo sus brazos en jarras.-¿Qué cortemos?- El niño comenzó a sudar, y eso que allí arriba hacia mucho frío, ambos tenían un chaquetón, Shikamaru verde y Temari lila, " ¡Ay madre! No creo que se haya enfadado…Pero es que su hermano es tan problemático, menuda miradas de mala leche que lanza…todo esto es un rollo pero yo…yo no quiero dejarla". La muchacha al no ver respuesta alguna se giró y abrió la puerta de la azotea dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó el niño, la rubia se detenió y giró su cabeza hacia él con una mirada triste, su nariz estaba roja del frío y se notaba que había estado allí esperándolo desde que había comenzado el recreo.- Yo no te dejaré.- Optó por decirle mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo. La muchacha no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometó.- Le dijo el chico sonriendo sinceramente, " ¡Pero que he hecho! ¡Le acabo de hacer una promesa! Todo esto es cada vez más problemático…"- Vayamos para dentro, aquí arriba hace mucho frío…

-Yo ya no lo tengo.- Le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía, el joven la abrazó con más fuerza.- ¿Sabes qué? Me muero por ver la obra de teatro de tu clase…- Rió la muchacha sin poderlo evitar, mientras abajo en el recreo se encontraba un Neji hablando con 3 chicas de 4º.

-¿Has hecho un grupo? ¡Es genial!- Exclamó una.

-¿Y qué tocas tú?- Preguntó otra.

-La bateria.- Contestó éste sonriendo, las 3 muchachas dieron un suspiró.

- Seguro que lo haces genial, si quieres llamamé…- Dijo una 3º sonriéndole, en ese momento junto a ellas pasó Tenten que lo había escuchado todo. Las 3 muchachas se despidieron del Hyûga y echaron a andar.

-¡Espera Tenten!-Exclamó Neji acercándose, ésta se giró molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cualquiera diría que estas de buen humor…Bueno, es sobre lo de la obra de teatro, me pidió Gai que te dijera que como Lee ha faltado hoy, le llevases la tarea y le dijeses que le ha tocado hacer de vendedor de frutas, ya sabes que a la historia le hemos añadido nuevos personajes…

-Lo sé.- Contestó la muchacha, y rápidamente comenzó a hablar.- Lee es tu amigo ¿no? Ya podrías llevarle la tarea tú…

- Para eso estás tú, ¿no?- Le preguntó el muchacho, al instante comprendió que se había pasado pero ya era demasiado tarde y la muchacha había comenzado a andar de nuevo.

-¡Espera Tenten!- Insistió de nuevo, hubiese bastado un sincero perdón, pero estaba claro que el chico no estaba por la labor.- Yo te acompañaré a casa de Lee.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sarcástica la chica.- Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado con esas chicas como para venir.- El joven sonrió, ¿acaso Tenten estaba celosa? En ese momento apareció Kankuro.

-¡Tenten! ¡Que bien te sienta el invierno! ¡Esa chaqueta rosa encima del uniforme te queda que ni pintada!- Exclamó mientras le sonreía.

- Kankuro, estamos hablando, espera que terminemos.- Le ordenó Neji algo enfadado clavando sus blancos ojos en los de Kankuro.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Después nos vemos pichoncito!- Exclamó a la castaña antes de echar a correr.

-¿Pichoncito? Ni que hubiese algo entre vosotros dos…- Rió sarcástico el Hyûga, la muchacha le miró con cara de quererle decir " Neji, estás celoso" Pero se calló.

- En la puerta del colegio a las 5:00, hasta luego.- Le dijo la chica de dos cocos antes de irse de su lado, el Hyûga la miró durante unos instantes y de repente la vio hablando con Rei y su prima Hinata, la rabia que antes sentía el chico por su prima no era tanta como la de antes, pero no sabía porque, antes de echar a andar les echó una última mirada a las recién llegadas.

-¿Te ha tocado hacer de abuelita?-Le preguntó la muchacha morena a su amiga.

-Así es, a Neji de cazador, a Lee de vendedor de frutas y a Kankuro de lobo, me apiado de la pobre caperucita…- Contestó Tenten. Mientras las 3 niñas hablaban Sakura e Ino y otras muchas niñas animaban a Sasuke que se encontraba jugando al fútbol contra 1º B, es decir contra Kiba y otros muchachos Naruto buscaba a Rei para que le consolará y aconsejaba sobre el papel que le había tocado hacer, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji hablando con más chicas, Gaara en la biblioteca leyendo un libro y asegurándose de que su hermana y Shikamaru no se acercaban por allí, Shino mirando bichos, Chouji comiendo su 3º bocadillo e Itachi mirando a Rei de lejos…

-Itachi.- Gruñó Kisame.- ¿Podríamos dejar de estar aquí parados sin hacer nada?

-Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo me quedó aquí.- Le contestó el aludido sin inmutarse y sin apartar su mirada de la muchacha que ahora reía.

-Joder, no hay quien te entienda…Deberías olvidarte de ella.- Le aconsejó su amigo sonriendo, el Uchiha se limitó a mirarlo con sus profundos y negros ojos, pero no dijo nada. El recreo terminó y como de costumbre todo el mundo volvió a las clases, la siguiente era con Asuma bilogía, después con Kurenai matemáticas y al final por fin con Kakashi, el cual llegó está vez mediadora tarde, y eso que estaba en el colegio, así que no tenía escuxa que ponerle a su coche…

- Teníamos que seguir hablando sobre las posiciones que tomarán los que no actuarán directamente en la obra…¡Ah sí! Pero antes de eso quería comentaros una cosa…- Comenzó a hablar el peligris, hasta ese momento todo el mundo se encontraba hablando, al escuchar aquello se callaron al instante.

-¡¿El qué! ¡¿El qué!- Preguntó exaltado el rubio de última fila.

-Que hemos pensado el profesorado en que cada clase podría hacer el amigo invisible por Navidad…- Se escuchó una exclamación de satisfación por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Menudo rollo, como me toque una chica…- Se escuchó decir a Shikamaru, el pelirrojo miró para atrás al escuchar hablar al niño de dos argollas, éste se hizo el dormido para no tener que encontrarse con aquella mirada... " Lo que realmente sería problemático y gafe sería que me tocará regalarle a Gaara…"

-Bah…- Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos pasota.

-¿Y cuando lo haremos profesor?-Preguntó Rei alzando el brazo feliz.

-Pues eso será más adelante…Todavía queda bastante para que terminé el colegio…Lo haremos una semana antes de que sea fin de curso, ¿os parece bien?- Se escuchó un " sí " general por parte de la clase, (exceptuando a Gaara y Sasuke que pasaban del tema y Shikamaru que no decía nada para que Gaara no se girase y lo mirará con mala cara).- Ahora hablarémos de lo de vuestros puestos, decidme a lo que os queréis apuntar cada uno.- La mayoría de los chicos fueron a parar a luz y decorado mientras que las chicas a los otros dos puestos: Sakura se metió en maquillaje e Hinata en vestuario. Una vez decidido en donde iba cada uno sonó el timbre y todo el mundo salió pitando para casa.

- ¡los ensayos los empezaremos el viernes a última hora! De 1:30 a 2:30, recordarlo.

-Joder…menuda suerte la mía hacer de princesa…- Refunfuñó Naruto mientras metía un cuaderno en la mochila.

-Seguro que estás muy mono…- Rió Rei mientras subía la silla encima de la mesa, el rubio la miró de reojo. Unos minutos después todos los amigos se encontraban abajo.

-¡ Está tarde es el entrenamiento!¡Qué no se os olvide!- Exclamó Lee despidiéndose de los niños de 1º A y B.

-Joder, que pesadito está Lee…No para de recordárnos lo de los entrenamientos…- Comentó Kiba mientras se subía la capucha cubriendo así sus pelos.

-Es normal, la pretemporada ha terminado ¡Y mañana es vuestro primer partido!- Exclamó la rubia feliz.

- ¿Vosotras tenéis entrenamiento esta tarde?- Preguntó Naruto a Rei, ésta asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces nos veremos después de los entrenamientos…

-¡Mierda! Hoy justo después del entrenamiento tengo el cursillo de jóvenes drogadictos… ¡Y todo por tu culpa Naruto! ¡Te voy a apuntar al de alcohólicos anónimos!- Exclamó el muchacho de la capucha señalando al rubio, éste rió.

-¡ Te fastidias! ¡ Después nos vemos!- Gritó el rubio antes de echar a correr, Shikamaru que hasta ahora no había dicho nada y se encontraba junto a Chouji comenzó a sudar cuando vio salir por la puerta a Gaara.

-Esto…¿Nos vamos ya?-Preguntó tirando de Ino (la cuál discutía con Sakura sobre cual de las dos era la mejor bailando) y Rei que había comenzado a hablar con Tenten sobre el entrenamiento.

- De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos está tarde!- Exclamó la muchacha morena despidiéndose de la niña de dos cocos e Hinata y echando a andar junto con la rubia que le dijo su último insulto a la pelirrosa y el pasota.

-Oye Kiba…¿Nos vamos?Creo que va a empezar a llover…- Le propuso Shino a su amigo, éste asintió con la cabeza y echaron a andar junto con Chouji e Hinata, mientras Sakura esperaba a que Sasuke saliera del colegio, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Se…¿Habrá ido ya?-Se preguntó a si misma. Mientras Rei ya había dejado a Ino y Shikamaru en el camino, su casa estaba bastante más lejos que la de los demás, en ese momento le cayó una gota en la nariz.

- Genial… Ahora empieza a llover…

- No sabías…¿qué si te cae la primera gota de lluvia en la nariz significa que puedes pedir el deseo que tú quieras?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la muchacha se giró algo asustada y unos ojos negros y profundos se clavaron en los suyos verdes.

-Ah , hola…- Se limitó a saludar algo cortada: se encontraba frente al hermano mayor de los Uchiha, se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos mientras comenzaba a chispear.- ¿Vives por aquí?-Preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

-No, pero hoy tenía algo que hacer…- Le contestó el muchacho con una voz tranquila y sosegada y a la vez misteriosa, para sorpresa de la chica sacó un paragüas de la mochila y abriéndolo se acercó a ella.- Toma.

-Pero…Es que…entonces tú te mojarás...- Le dijo la chica algo sorprendida.

- Es igual.-Le contestó el joven mientras se lo ofrecía de nuevo quedando parte de su cara al descubierto de la lluvia mientras diversas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel.

-No en serio, me sabe mal…

-Pues entonces, te acompañaré a tu casa.- Dio como respuesta el muchacho mientras se situaba junto a ella, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuello alto que lo único que dejaba al descubierto eran sus ojos. El camino hacia la casa de ella eran 5 minutos, y sin embargo a Rei se le hicieron eternos ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada, sin embargo al muchacho no parecía incomodarle para nada. Al llegar, la chica sacó las llaves de su casa.

- Oye, muchas gracias…No tenías porque…- Comenzó a decirle la muchacha con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro.

-Si que lo tenía.- Le contestó antes de volver a mirarla fijamente a sus ojos y darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.- Por cierto…Me llamó Itachi.- Le dijo vuelto de espaldas antes de seguir caminando, la muchacha abrió rápidamente la puerta con sigilo. Y entró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y quedaba en calcetines no haciendo así ruido, " ¡Muy bien Rei! ¡Ánimo! Seguro que hoy los pillas…" Pensó dándose ánimos mientras dejaba los zapatos y la mochila en el suelo, de repente del piso de arriba se escucharon gritos de su tío.

-¡Ah! ¡Kabuto! ¡Duele mucho!

-Entonces pasemos a lo otro…

-Eso me gusta más…- Se terminó por escuchar al tío de la niña, la cuál estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, comenzó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin hacer ruido y al llegar arriba se encontró que las voces salían del baño.

-¡Cuidado Kabuto!- Se escuchó de nuevo a Orochimaru.

-¡Perdona!- Exclamó éste, la niña respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de agarrar el pomo… "Joder…¿Se lo estarán montando en el cuarto de baño? Pero eso sería muy…no sé…Me da yuyu abrir la puerta, ¿y si me encuentro a mi propio tío en pelotas?¡Joder que asco! ¡NO! No debo pensar eso…Llevó un mes y algo desde que llegué aquí con sospechas…¡Y quiero saber la verdad!¡Abriré la puerta!" Al pensar esto rápidamente movío su mano haciendo girar el pomo y abriendo la puerta, Rei se quedó sin saber que decir.

-¡Rei! ¿No te dije que llamarás al timbre? ¡No parás de meter sustos!- Exclamó Orochimaru indignado, al cuál Kabuto le hacia la cera, además de pintarle las uñas de los pies de rosa fucsia…

-Hola Rei…- Le dijo Kabuto mientras aplicaba la cera sobre las piernas del tío de la niña.

-¡Kabuto! Te dije que pasarás a pintarme las uñas, y no a esto…Duele mucho…- Se quejó el moreno.

-Desde cuando…¿Te haces la cera y te pintas las uñas de los pies?-preguntó la niña que pensaba que ya no sabía si pensar que su tío era un gay o un travesti debido a lo que había visto el otro día de las plataformas, pantalones ajustados de leopardo, bufanda de plumas rosas y camiseta de purpurina… Y ahora pintándose de rosa fucsia las uñas de los pies.

-¡Desde hace mucho! Además, mi imagen tiene que estar bien…¡Y nada de volver a meter esos sustos! ¿De acuerdo?-Le ordenó el hombre mientras seguía a lo suyo. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se fue de allí a regañadientes hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto Itachi acababa de llegar a su casa, en la entrada lo esperaba su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-Preguntó éste sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo que quiero es que dejes en paz a Rei.- Contestó secamente el moreno, el Uchiha mayor lo miró un momento, para después contestar.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Si que lo es! No pienso dejar que acoses a Rei como lo hiciste con Sakura en el colegio… Yo ya no soy un crío Itachi…Y no pienso quedarme callado.- Respondió apretando los puños el niño, de nuevo su hermano lo miró friamente.

-Esto es distinto a lo de esa amiga tuya pelirrosa…Lo de ella tan solo era un capricho y esto no…Además, te vuelvo a repetir que no es tu asunto… No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por ella acaso…¿Te está empezando a importar tanto como Sakura?-Preguntó el Uchiha mayor sin perde sus seriedad y alzando una ceja, Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y dedicándole una furiosa mirada a su hermano se adentró en el pasillo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de éste mismo.

Más tarde, los chicos del equipo del instituto Konoha corrían bajo la lluvia siguiendo a su entrenador, los 11 (contando con Gai, y sin contar a Lee ya que estaba malo) Llevaban un anorak verde.

-¡Repetid conmigo chicos!- Gritó Gai, y comenzó a cantar.- ¡Estamos todos aquí!

-¡Estamos todos aquí!- Gritaron la mayoría de muchachos desganados.

-¡A muerte con nuestro equipo!- Volvió a cantar el entrenador, de nuevo los muchachos lo repitieron, los dos últimos de la gran fila que se formaba eran Naruto y Shikamaru.- ¡ Gritan todos fuerte fuerte!

-¡Gritan todos fuerte fuerte!-Volvieron a gritar los pobres muchachos, los cuáles ya estaban helados hasta los huesos y con los tenis llenos de barro.

-¡Ganaremos el partido!

-¡Ganaremos el partido!- Gritaron exhaustos los muchachos, que ya no podían con su alma, el hombre de cejas encrespadas paró de correr miró su reloj y pitó con su silbato, acto seguido sonrió a sus alumnos y pequeños futbolistas.- Por hoy ha terminado el entrenamiento, recordad que mañana viernes es nuestro primer partido, descansad bien esta noche y sobre todo no estéis nerviosos porque…- Shikamaru y otros niños ya se habían sentado en el suelo agotados.- ¡¡¡Ganaremos el partido!

-¡Eso es!- Gritaron Naruto y Kiba alzando un puño a la vez. Más tarde todos corrieron a los vestuarios a darse una ducha caliente o vestirse rápido y salir corriendo a casa. Los pensamientos de los chicos eran los siguientes:

Naruto: ¡Mañana el entrenador cejudo me debe elegir a mí como capitán! ¡Soy el mejor!

Sasuke: Joder no entiendo como Itachi puede sacarme tanto de mis casillas, será imbécil…

Neji: Me cago en todo…Ahora tengo que ir a acompañar a Tenten a casa de Lee…Con las agujetas que tengo y la lluvia que hace…

Kiba: Ahora tengo que ir hasta el cursillo de jóvenes drogadictos…¡Mierda! Encima está a 5 manzanas de aquí, y no tengo ningunas ganas de ir…

Shikamaru: Menudo rollo…Estoy empapado hasta los huesos, mañana empezaremos nuestro primer ensayo de la obra y me tocará hacer de reina con Gaara…¡Qué problemático! Y después encima tenemos nuestro primer partido….

Los 10 muchachos que había allí decidieron darse una ducha ya que estaban helados hasta los huesos,solo había 5 duchas, así que lo hicieron en dos turnos. Una vez que terminaron de darsela escucharon risitas cerca de la puerta.

-¡Son las chicas!- Exclamó Kiba mientras rodeaba su toalla a la cintura.- Acaban de terminar el entrenamiento…- El joven que ahora estaba totalmente mojado abrió la puerta y vio a sus amigas allí de pie, a punto de entrar en el vestuario femenino.

-¡Hola chicas!¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento?

-Ki…Kiba…- Dijo Hinata mientras se tapaba la cara y entraba junto con Rei que se quedó algo cortada, Ino que estaba allí delante a punto de entrar en el vestuario junto a Sakura se le quedó mirando, tenía que reconocer que el joven no estaba nada mal…

-¡Serás cerda Ino!- Le gritó la pelirrosa.

-¡Cállate frentuda!- Exclamó la rubia mientras entraba en el vestuario persiguiendo a Sakura. Kiba sonrió y entró de nuevo en el vestuario en el que Sasuke, Neji y otros 3 chicos estaban vestidos ya que habían hecho el primer turno de duchas, mientras que Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba y otros dos más estaban aún en toalla. Mientras las chicas no se dieron ducha, ya que pensaban dársela en su casa, ellas habían estado entrenando dentro del gimnasio y no tenían frío ni estaban mojadas. Neji salió rápidamente de los vestuarios, quería acompañar a Tenten lo más rápido posible a casa de Lee y volverse a su casa a descansar, el chico cogió su bolsa de deportes apretó el cinturón de sus vaqueros y se subió los cuellos de la chaqueta beige que llevaba, llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente, hasta que le abrió Rei, dentro se podían oír las risas de las chicas hablando.

-Hola Neji…- Le saludó la morena, éste no se dignó a contestarle y miró hacia adentro haber si veía a su compañera.-¿Buscas a alguien?

-¡Tenten!- La llamó el moreno, la chica alzó una ceja, estaba claro que el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ya veo que a Tenten…Pero desde hay no vas a conseguir hablar con ella…- Le comentó la niña de ojos verdes, el muchacho bajó su mirada hacia ella, Rei era una de las pocas personas que podía mantener su mirada pegada a la suya, ya que la mayoría de las veces echaba hacia atrás.

-De acuerdo…- Gruñó el joven.- Llámala.

- Menuda manera de decirlo…- Rió la muchacha, el joven la fulminó con la mirada, ésta se rió de nuevo.- Ya voy, ya voy…¡Tenten! Te llama Neji…

-Voy…- Dijo la niña de dos cocos mientras salía del vestuario.- Gracias Rei, ¡hasta mañana!

-Adiós…- Se despidió el niño de ojos blancos sin mirarla, rápidamente llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio.

-Se me ha olvidado el paragüas…- Comentó la chica, acto seguido el Hyûga abrió el suyo.

-Ya tengo yo uno…- Le contestó. La muchacha sonrió, "simplemente perfecto…" Pensó para sus adentros la niña mientras salían de allí.

-¿Has hablado con Rei?

-¿Yo?-Preguntó irónico el moreno.- ¿Con esa?

-Creo que aunque no lo quieras admitir en el fondo te cae bien…- Rió la castaña, Neji alzó una ceja mientras se colgaba su bolsa de deportes al hombro.

- Oye Neji, te notó…Mejor con tu prima.-Le comentó la muchacha mientras bajaba el tono de voz, durante un instante el niño de ojos blancos calló y no dijo nada.

-Simplemente paso de ella…- Se limitó a contestar, la chica de nuevo sonrió " Creo que ha empezado a cambiar respecto a su familia…"- Hoy hablé con mi madre y quiere que me vaya a vivir con mi tío y mis primas…

-Eso estaría bien, os reconciliaríais y tu madre no tendría que preocuparse tanto por ti… Está todo el día trabajando fuera y eso la tiene que agotar…

-Te equivocas, eso sería demasiado humillante… Además, yo me las puedo apañar bien todo el día solo…-Se limitó a contestar el niño, Tenten lo miró tristemente " Ese es tu problema Neji, creo que eres muy orgulloso…". Mientras tanto Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rei y Sakura se encontraban en casa del rubio esperando a tomar una sopa que estaban preparando el rubio y la morena de ojos verdes en la cocina, Ino no había podido ir porque tenía que ir a cuidarle la floristería a su madre el resto de la tarde y Kiba debía asistir al curso de jóvenes drogadictos y Sasuke no había aceptado la invitación, (que se la hizo Sakura al pesar de Naruto).

- Como se pasa Anko con los entrenamientos…- Se quejó Sakura mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

- ¡Pues menudo rollo es tener de entrenador a Gai! Él si que se pasa…- Le contestó el chico de la coleta, en ese momento aparecieron en el salón Naruto y Rei con cinco tazas de sopa instantánea.

-¡Aquí está! No tengo ramen…Kaji se ha ido de viaje 3 días y me ha dejado la nevera vacía…Así que tendré que ir a comprar algo después…- Comentó el chico de ojos azules mientras dejaba una bandeja en la mesa seguido de su amiga.

-Mañana es el partido…¿estáis nerviosos?-Preguntó la morena cogiendo su plato de sopa.

-Bah…Paso de preocuparme por eso Rei…es un rollo.- Contestó el pasota mientras abosorvía parte de su sopa.

-¡Nosotras hemos hecho una coreografía especial!-Exclamó la pelirrosa con ojos brillantes.

-¡Claro que sí Sakurita! ¡Para animarme a mí!

-¡No Naruto! ¡Yo pienso animar a Sasuke!- Exclamó la pelirrosa mirando con mala cara al rubio, Hinata se armó de valor, y ya que estaba sentada al lado del niño de ojos azules le dijo.

-Yo si que te animaré…Naruto…- La morena de ojos verdes abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esto por parte de su amiga y esbozó una gran sonrisa, Naruto que se había quedado pillado notó un codazo por parte de Rei.

-Muchas gracias Hinata…¡Si marcó un gol te lo dedicaré!

-Pero si tu eres defensa Naruto…- Rió Shikamaru.- Los que tienen más posibilidades de marcar un gol son Sasuke y Lee…

-¡Joder! ¡Siempre Sasuke! ¡Lo tengo hasta en la sopa! Y nunca mejor dicho…- Se quejó el rubio, en ese momento la muchacha pelirrosa se atragantó con la sopa, Shikamaru que se encontraba a su lado le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-¡Ahora que me acuerdo! ¡El cumple de Sasuke es dentro de 1 semana !- Exclamó mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesa.

-Bah…- Dijo Naruto absorbiendo el caldo.

-Todavía falta mucho…- Comentó desganado Shikamaru.

-¡¿No lo entendéis!- Exclamó Sakura dando un pequeño puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que saliera su yo verdadero.-¡Debemos prepararle una fiesta!

-¿¡Qué?-Exclamaron los 4 niños.

-¡Lo que oís! ¡Mañana hablaremos toda la pandilla de ello!- Gritó la pelirrosa.

-Pero…¿de que hay que hablar?-Preguntó Rei que no se enteraba.

-De nuestro queridísimo Sasuke...- Le contestó la pelirrosa.

-Pues a mi Sasuke no me toca nada, además no me cae bien…- Comentó Shikamaru.

- Yo es que no sé lo quieres decir con eso de que tenemos que hablar de Sasuke…- Le comentó Rei terminándose su sopa.

- Yo…No…no lo conozco bien…- Dijo Hinata, Sakura comenzó a perder los nervios y pensó que menuda panda de amigos tenía...Entonces llegó la gota que colmó el vaso…

-¡Ja! ¿Hablar de ese imbécil? ¡Pero si es un cretino! ¡Anda Sakurita olvídate de él y vente conmigo!-Exclamó el Uzumaki alzando amos brazos para abrazar a la niña, ésta levantó el puño, pero Naruto consiguió retificar y salió corriendo perseguido de su amiga.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso de que Sasuke es un imbécil!- Se escuchó gritar a la muchacha.

-Mira que son problemáticos…- Comentó Shikamaru, Rei no pudo evitar reír, mientras Hinata sonreía y de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de los dos muchachos, fuera todo era gris y oscuro, la lluvia no paraba de caer, sin embargo en aquella casa,sin quererlo se respiraba un ambiente de amistad.

**¡Terminé! Jejeje, creo k m a kedao bastant larguito n.n, espero k no os raye muxo n.n, wenoooo, pos deciros lo d siempre plisss, k m dejeis reviews muuuuu largos, jejeje, sobre opiniones, criticas, parejas, consejos, ideas…n.n lo k kerais… muxos besos y gracias!**


	13. ¡Los ensayos!¡Nuestro primer partido!

**Wolaaaaa! El capi 13 ya…¡Que largo me está saliendo! XD espero k no os importe…**

**_Tensai Seko: _No toy segura de si voy a hacer InoxKiba…¡xo algo abra! n.n**

**_Kaolla11x9: _m alegro k t guste muxooo! Y si, creo k voy a tarda bastantes capis en acabarlo…n.n**

**_Mayreni:_ eres nueva en lo d naruto? Pos weno, ma legro d k t aya gustao mi fict n.n**

**_Jaide112:_ lo d ino kiba no stoy segura, xo algo abra! n.n**

**_Maria: _jajaja! Ya decia yoo! Pos malegro d k os aya gustado a las dos! Aki teneis otro capi! n.n**

**Muxos besos a todos!**

**13**

**¡Los ensayos!**

**¡Nuestro primer partido!**

-¡Venga Naruto!¡Díselo de una vez a Sasuke!- Exclamó Kakashi sentándose en el bordillo del escenario del salón de actos.

-Pero es que…es que…- Comenzó a excusarse el muchacho mirando con cara de asco su guión.- ¡Yo no le puedo decir esto a Sasuke!

-¡Es solo una actuación pedazo de idiota!- Exclamó el moreno, mientras una nueva discusión estalló entre los dos muchachos, los demás actores se encontraban sentados en el suelo aburridos de las ya más de 20 discusiones que habían tenido los dos niños durante toda la hora, Shikamaru se encontraba sentado junto a Rei y suspiraba cansado.

-Todo esto es un rollo…- Le comentó a su amiga, mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba junto con los muchachos de luz y decorado, ya que los de maquillaje hasta el día de la acutación ayudaban a preparar los escenarios, hacerlos etc…Y los del vestuario entre los que se encontraba Hinata pensaban en los vestidos y sus preparativos.

-Díselo…-Le rogó Kakashi.

-Pero…- Volvió a quejarse el rubio.

-¡¡¡¡Qué se lo digas!- Gritaron a la vez la mayoría de actores, el niño puso morritos antes de mirar a los ojos al Uchiha y decirle.

-Príncipe yo…yo…¡Es que no puedo!- Gritó Naruto apartándose bruscamente del niño de ojos negros, se escuchó un resoplido en general por parte de los muchachos que también actuaban, justo cuando Kakashi iba a comenzar a reñir al rubio entró en el salón el profesor de gimnasia, entrenador del equipo de fútbol, tutor de 2ºA, y jefe de estudios, en una palabra: Gai.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó nada más llegar.- ¡Tú otra vez!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?

-¡¿Cómo que que has hecho! ¡Lo sabes muy bien!- Exclamó el profesor cejudo, Kakashi miró a un lado y al otro sin entender nada.

-¿Qué ha hecho, Gai?- Preguntó el peligris.

-¡Se ha cargado la bombilla del cuarto de baños de chicos del polideportivo!-Exclamó éste escandalizado, toda los alumnos allí presentes contemplaron la escena.

-¡Yo no he sido esta vez!- Exclamó el rubio ofendido.

-¡¿Y porque justo después de que entraras tú y salieras del baño, al entrar yo para cerrar la puerta y el gimnasio la bombilla estaba en el suelo!-Preguntó sarcástico el profesor.

-¡Y porque me culpa a mí! ¡Si entra un montón de gente en el baño!- Le contestó el niño de ojos azules.

-¡Porque tú fuiste el último en salir! ¡Te quedaste a ayudarme a recoger las pelotas de baloncesto!¿Recuerdas?

-Sí pero…-Se defendió el niño.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Esta vez te la cargas Naruto!

-¡Pero si le está diciendo que él no ha sido!-Exclamó de repente un voz defendiendo al muchacho.

-Calla Rei, que te vas a meter en un problema…- Le aconsejó Shikamaru dándole un codazo.

-¡Eso no es excusa suficiente!- Le dijo Gai a la morena.

-¡ Seguro que en cuanto vio la bombilla rota pensó que había sido Naruto y no ningún otro niño!¡Siempre le echan la culpa!-Kakashi observaba curioso la escena.

-¡Esto es absurdo! Yo no tengo porque discutir esto contigo…¡No te incumbe!- Le gritó perdiendo los nervios Gai.

-¡Me incumbe porque es mi amigo!- Terminó por contestar la niña, todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio contemplándola, incluso Kakashi.

-Esto es lo que me faltaba…¡Al despacho del director los dos!-Dijo en tono sarcástico el profesor de cejas encrespadas.- ¿Y tú no dices nada?-Preguntó a Kakashi, el cuál estaba como en estado de shock.

-Pues…- El peligris no sabía que decir, sus dos alumnos ya habían salido de la puerta dirigiéndose al sitio nombrado. El rubio estaba bastante emocionado, pocas veces en su vida lo habían defendido de aquella manera…

-Rei…- Comenzó a decir éste.

-No te preocupes Naruto, si has dicho que no has sido tú te creo…- Contestó su amiga sonriendo.

-Gracias…- Le dijo éste con un sonrisa sincera, al llegar al despacho el timbre ya había sonado indicando el fin de las clases.

-Vaya Naruto…Tú por aquí…- Se escuchó decir al director, el cual tenía una calva considerable y barba blanca.-Y esta chica es nueva…

-¡Ella no ha hecho nada!-Se anticipó rápidamente Naruto.- Yo tampoco…Pero bueno…

-Director Sarutobi…-Comenzó a decir Gai que acababa de entrar.- Creo que Naruto ha roto la bombilla y su amiga no ha parado de contestarme…

-¡Pero es que es verdad!¡Siempre me echáis la culpa de todo!- Exclamó el rubio ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Me has decepcionado Naruto! ¡Yo pensaba que la llama de la juventud ardía en ti!- Exclamó de repente Gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Y lo hace profesor! Pero es que usted no confía en mí…- Comenzó a decir Naruto.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Profesor!

-¡Naruto!

-No me puedo creer que Naruto le haya quitado el puesto a Lee…- Comenzó a decir Rei mirando al rubio y al extravagante profesor abrazándose, justo en ese momento llegó Kakashi. Rei y el director observaban la escena callados.

-Esto…¿Se ha arreglado todo?-Preguntó el recién llegado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pienso investigar quien ha sido el que la ha roto! ¡ y como hayas sido tú…entonces si que te la cargas Naruto!- Le advirtió el profesor cejudo.-Y tú Rei…Creo que tu tutor debería tener una charla contigo sobre a los asuntos ajenos y respeto a los profesores…

-Ya lo hablo yo con ella Gai…-Le dijo Kakashi mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su alumna.- Vamos a hablarlo fuera, ¿vale?

-Sí.-Contestó la muchacha mientras veía como su amigo rubio lo miraba preocupado.

-¡Pero que ella no ha hecho nada!- Insistió el rubio mientras salía del despacho junto con los dos profesores y la morena, fuera les esperaban Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino e Ino, (Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido ya, ésta última tenía prisa).

-Vamos…- Dijo la niña de ojos verdes respirando resignada. " ¡Siempre lo mismo con el respeto a los profesores! Joder, me sé eso de memoria desde hace siglos…" Mientras la muchacha y su profesor se alejaban por el pasillo, los niños que allí esperaban comenzaron a preguntar al rubio.

-¿Dónde está Rei?-preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-Va a hablar con Kakashi…

-¿Y le castigarán o algo?-Preguntó Ino interesada, el rubio que había contestado a la primera pregunta se encogió de hombros.

-Joder Naruto, Rei es tan problemática como tú…

-¡Profesor Gai!-Exclamó de repente Kiba, el aludido se encontraba algo alejado del grupo hablando con el director miró al muchacho.

-¿Si Kiba?

-Pues que Shino y yo le queríamos decir…- Comenzó a explicar el niño.-Que la bombilla nos la cargamos nosotros.

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamaron a la vez todos los niños.

-Yo te mato…- Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras se acercaba al moreno.

-¡Espera Naruto! Kiba lo está diciendo porque no quiere que sigas con la culpa.- Le explicó Ino al rubio.

-Es que cuando Naruto salió del servicio y fue a recoger las últimas pelotas nosotros dos entramos en el cuarto de baño, entonces intentamos encender la luz, pero como no funcionaba decidimos ajustar la bombilla, entonces Shino se subió encima mía para alcanzarla y…bueno…¡como el muy tonto no ve ni torta con las gafas de sol comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro, en uno llevaba su dichoso libro de bichos y le dio a la bombilla cargándosela!-Terminó por explicar el muchacho.

-Lo siento…- Se escuchó disculparse a Shino. Mientras tanto Rei se encontraba hablando con el peligris.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Creo que no…Solo que siempre le echáis la culpa a Naruto de todo…

-¿Y por qué te metes?-Preguntó de nuevo éste cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues porque es mi amigo!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?- Preguntó su alumna clavando sus ojos verdes en el único visible del profesor. Éste no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Crees mucho en el compañerismo no?- Antes de que la morena pudiese contestar el peligris siguió hablando.- Me recuerdas mucho a una persona que conocí hace tiempo…- La muchacha no sabía que decir, el tono de voz de su profesor había cobrado un deje de melancolía y su único ojo visible mostraba una tristeza que nunca antes había visto en él, era tristeza y dolor…- Puedes irte Rei, pero no vuelvas a contestar de esa manera ¿vale?

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó la muchacha sonriendo mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo, al final de éste se encontraban sus amigos.-¡Adiós profesor Kakashi!-Se despidió alzando un brazo, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-Es como si te volviera a ver…Obito.-Dijo antes de girar sobre si mismo y echar a andar. Mientras la niña ya había llegado junto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Preguntaron los dos rubios del grupo( Ino y Naruto).

-Nada importante…-Contestó ésta mientras echaba a andar.

-Está tarde es el partido…-Comenzó a decir Hinata.- Empieza a las 5.30 ¿verdad?

-¡Así es! ¡Y vamos a ganar!- Exclamó Kiba alzando un puño.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Naruto apoyando al niño de la capucha.

-Menudo rollo…

-Oye Kiba…- Comenzó a decir Ino.- Me parece muy valiente lo que has hecho ¿sabes?

-Que va hombre…- Contestó éste algo cortado.

-¿¡El pelo pincho?-Exclamó Naruto a punto de troncharse de risa.- ¡Seguro que ha sido Shino el que le ha tenido que insistir para confesar!

-¡Eso es mentira!- Exclamó Kiba mientras le intentaba propinar al rubio un cate, éste lo esquivó y ambos corrieron por el pasillo.

Aquella tarde todo el grupo de amigos estaba nervioso por el partido, (las animadoras porque sería su primer baile en público), sin embargo Sakura obligó a todos a quedar media hora antes de que comenzará para hablar de algo, la muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo rosado, corría aceleradamente por la calle, llevaba un chándal de color rosa y encima un chaquetón blanco.

-¡Hay está Lee!

-Pero Tenten…¿Cómo sabías que Sakura iba a pasar por aquí?

-Pues porque hable este mediodía con Rei y me dijo que habían quedado media hora antes del partido todos juntos en la puerta del colegio, así que tenía que pasar a la fuerza por aquí…- Explicó la niña de dos cocos a su amigo, ambos se encontraban escondidos en el portal de una casa, el muchacho de cejas encrespadas no sabía como pillar a la niña de ojos verdes a solas para declararse, lo había intentado 5 veces lo menos, y aún no lo había conseguido, la mayoría de las veces porque la chica tenía que hacer otras cosas, así que el había pedido ayuda a la muchacha castaña, éste se había arreglado más de lo normal, y eso que tan solo faltaban 30 minutos para el partido.-¡ADELANTE!- Exclamó su amiga abriendo la puerta y lanzado para fuera a Lee justo cuando pasaba la muchacha.

-¡Lee!- Dijo ésta casi sin frenar su carrera.

-Esto Sakura…

-¡No tengo tiempo ahora para ti!- Exclamó ésta alzando el brazo.

-Pero Sakura yo…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Después nos vemos!- Exclamó la muchacha mientras seguía corriendo y se perdía de la vista del chico.

-Yo te quiero… -Terminó por decir mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, la niña morena al escuchar unos leves sollozos salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó mirando preocupada a su amigo.

-Nada que Sakura no tiene tiempo para mí…De todas formas no sé porque me esfuerzo… A ella yo…no…- El chico se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Tenten apretó con fuerza sus puños con rabia.

-No llores Lee…- Le dijo su compañera apoyando una mano en su hombro. Mientras tanto la chica había llegado a la puerta del colegio donde se encontraba su grupo de amigos.

-¡Sakurita! ¡Aquí!- Exclamó Naruto alzando un brazo.- Rei aún no ha llegado así que no has sido tú la última.

- Menuda frente Sakura, cuando te vi de lejos supe enseguida que eras tú…- Rió la rubia del grupo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cállate cerda!

-Que problemáticas…

-Ahora vuelvo, que voy al puesto de hay en frente a comprar unas patatas…- Dijo Chouji mientras echaba a andar. Justo en ese momento llegó Rei corriendo sofocada.

-Siento el retraso…

-Hola Rei…- Saludó la tímida Hinata.

-Ya, lo típico…- Rió Kiba mientras hacia peripecias con un skay (monopatín ) que había traído.

-¡Ya estamos todos! Escuchadme bien…- Dijo la pelirrosa tomando aire a punto de comenzar a hablar, Chouji acababa de llegar con una bolsa de patatas.

-Rápido frentuda, recuerda que el equipo de animadoras tenemos que estar un cuarto de hora antes porque vamos a ensayar la coreografía y Anko nos va a dar nuestro uniforme…

-Nosotros también tenemos que estar antes…- Dijo Kiba.

-¡Y hoy nos dan la equitación del equipo y nos dirán quien es el capitán!-Exclamó Naruto.

-¡Callaos ya y dejadme hablar!- Gritó de repente la pelirrosa, (verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡GROAR! Hay que ver lo pesaditos que se ponen cuando quieren…)- Lo que iba diciendo, que…

-Oye Kiba, ¿dónde está Shino?-Preguntó de repente casi inconscientemente Shikamaru.

-Pues me dijo que no podía venir media hora antes por no sé que de unas clases que tenía…Pero vendrá a vernos al partido…-Le explicó el chico de la capucha, la niña comenzó a temblar de impotencia.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite…- Siseó con voz de ultratumba, rápidamente los dos niños que estaban hablando se callaron.-Bueno pues lo que quería decir desde un principio es que el cumpleaños de Sasuke es dentro de una semana…

-Ya nos lo dijiste Sakurita.

-Otra vez con el mismo rollo…

-Bue…Bueno…dejad que…hable…

- ¿Y?-Preguntó Kiba mientras guardaba su skay en una bolsa de deportes.

-¡Yo ya lo sabía frentuda!- Rei no dijo nada ya que sabía a lo que se refería su amiga y Chouji tampoco porque comía patatas.

-¡Pues que debemos montarle una fiesta sorpresa.- Gritó ésta, hubo un gran silencio hasta que…

-¡¿QUÉ!¿Y eso por qué?- Exclamó Kiba.

-No es una mala idea para ti frentuda…

- Menudo rollo tener que organizar una fiesta…

-¡¿Al creído de Sasuke! Hay que fastidiarse.

-No sé yo…- Comenzó a decir Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no?- Dijo de repente Rei, todos la miraron.- Sería divertido…

-¡Pues claro!-Exclamó Ino.

-¿Habéis visto? ¡Venga animaros!- Gritó la pelirrosa.

-Hombre una fiesta no estaría nada mal…-Dijo Kiba pensando en los porros y el tabaco, aunque rápidamente se le vino a la mente el cursillo de jóvenes drogadictos…

- Sería algo problemático…

- Si lo queréis hacer…Con tal de que haya ramen…

-Y comida en general…- Añadió Chouji.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Será genial!- Exclamó entusiasmada la creadora de la idea.- Aunque lo primero de todo, es la casa en la que lo haremos…

-Con la mía no contéis…Sería muy problemático…- Se opusó terminantemente el chico de la coleta.

-Mi casa es bastante chica y están todos mis hermanos…- Explicó Kiba.

-Mi madre no me dejará…- Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mis padres tampoco…- Dijo Chouji.

-Mi padre es muy estricto…y…no me dejaría…- Comentó Hinata.

-Mis padres tampoco, además mis abuelos vienen dos semanas…- Dijo Sakura.

-En la mía es que están metidos mi tío y su novio…- Explicó Rei.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ!-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Tú tío es gay?- Preguntó Ino.

-Hombre, no está probado…Pero vamos, que lo es casi seguro…

-Mejor no, sería muy problemático…- Todas las miradas se dirijieron al único que no había hablado y que no había puesto pegas contra su casa.

-¡NO! ¡Ni se os ocurra! Una fiesta, y encima para Sasuke…¡Ja!- Rió sarcástico Naruto.

-Venga hombre…Pero ¿no me dijiste que Kaji se iba una semana de viaje?- Preguntó Sakura al rubio.

-¡Sí! Pero me opongo terminantemente…¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- Exclamó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos, unos minutos más tarde ya todo el mundo tenía decidido el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta: en la casa de Naruto.

-No hay derecho…- Lloriqueó el niño.

-Venga…Que no es para tanto…-Lo consoló Kiba mientras caminaban hacia los vestuarios del polideportivo donde ya se encontraban Lee, Neji, Sasuke y otros cinco niños junto con Gai. Mientras tanto las animadoras también se encontraban en el vestuario poniéndose el uniforme que les había dado Anko: la falda era blanca de tablas y por abajo tenía los filos verdes mientras que la camiseta era muy corta dejando ver toda la barriga, era de color verde y de pico creando un escote amplio, en la parte de delante a la izquierda de la camiseta ponía en letras pequeñitas blancas Instituto Konoha, y detrás en letras grandes y blancas ponía I.K. (Instituto Konoha). Los pompones eran blancos y verdes. Todas las chicas hablaban nerviosas entre sí, Ino y Rei bromeaban, mientras Hinata se terminaba de poner los cordones de sus tenis, Temari hablaba fuera del vestuario ya vestida con Anko y Tenten miraba con mala cara a Sakura. Los chicos también se acababan de poner su equipación: las calzonas eran de color blanco, la camiseta también pero tenían los bordes de las mangas verdes y denlante en letras verdes y pequeñas ponía: Instituto Konoha, mientras que detrás se le asignaba un número a cada uno: el de Shikamaru era el 1, el de Neji el 3, el de Naruto el 7, el de Kiba el 9, el de Lee el 11 y el de Sasuke el 5. Todos se pusieron los cordones de las botas con fuerza.

-¡¡¡Muy bien chicos!¡Nuestro primer partido es en casa! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en nosotros!¡Así que ganaremos! El otro equipo ya está en la pista de fútbol del gimnasio y nosotros saldremos de unos segundos a otros…Quiero que me escuchéis, porque el capitán del equipo será…-Todos los niños miraron expectantes al entrenador esperando su respuesta, menos Lee, que no se encontraba con su típico entusiasmo, el profesor de cejas encrespadas sacó un brazalete rojo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Sasuke!-Éste lo cogió en el aire y sonrió triunfal.- Juegas muy bien al fútbol, espero no haberme equivocado contigo y que conduzcas a nuestro equipo a la victoria…De todas maneras durante estos tres trimestres de curso podré cambiar al capitán del equipo si quiero…- Lee entornó la mirada y observó al Uchiha, " Si es que está claro que es mejor que yo en todo…Es más guapo y juega mejor que yo al fútbol…".

-Gracias.- Se limitó a decir el moreno, a Naruto la envidia lo comía por dentro, " ¡Mierda y mas mierda! ¡Siempre Sasuke!"- Solo quería decir…¡Qué ganaremos este partido!- Exclamó mientras se ponía el brazalete en el que ponía capitán.

-¡SÍ!-Gritaron todos alzando el brazo, excepto Neji que no se emocionaba y Lee que alzó el brazo desganado, mientras, las chicas estaban a punto de salir del vestuario, Tenten no podía aguantar su rabia acumulada así que se acercó a la pelirrosa y la llamó.

-Tú, Haruno.- La aludida levantó la mirada, le extrañaba que Tenten la llamará por el apellido.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para despreciar de esa manera a la gente?

-¿Cómo?-La muchacha no entendía a lo que se refería la otra niña, Rei que hasta ahora se encontraba hablando con Ino dejó de hacerlo, ambas se miraron preocupadas y la morena se acercó a las dos niñas que discutían.

-No te hagas la tonta ahora…Que te he calado.

-Tenten…¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Rei mirando primero a Sakura confusa y luego a la chica de dos cocos.

-Lo que me pasa es que está niñata se cree con el derecho de no tener ni siquiera tiempo para escuchar las palabras de Lee…

-Bueno…Tranquilízate…Seguro que no lo ha hecho con mala intención…- Intentó calmar la situación entre las dos niñas Rei, que no entendía nada.

-Lo siento, es que yo…llegaba tarde y no tenía tiempo…- Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa.

-Ya claro…- Rió con sarcasmo la castaña.- No tienes ni 5 segundos para Lee y sin embargo…Para Sasuke tienes todo el del mundo ¿no?

-Yo…- Comenzó a excusarse la muchacha.

- Tenten déjalo ya…- Le aconsejó su amiga de ojos verdes mientras tiraba de ella intentando alejarla de Sakura.

-Pues que sepas que Lee lo único que quería decirte eran dos palabras…- Volvió a hablar con tono frío la chiquilla.- Te quiero. Y tú ni te dignaste a pararte para hablar con él. Si fuera la primera vez lo entendería…¡Pero es que Lee ha intentado decírtelo muchas veces en estas últimas semanas! Y tú ni siquiera te has parado a pensar en él…

-¡Ya déjalo!- Exclamó Rei apartándola de la pelirrosa, a la cual le habían empezado a brillar los ojos.- Tranquilízate Tenten…Sakura no lo ha hecho con mala intención…

-Ya claro…Pero seguro que si lo hubiera hecho con Naruto a ti te molestaría muchísimo, ¿o me equivocó?- La chica de pelo rizado y negro tuvo que admitir que en lo que acababa de decir en parte tenía razón…Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba con Ino e Hinata y otras integrantes del equipo, en ese momento entró en el vestuario la capitana del equipo:Temari.

-¿Qué os pasa chicas? ¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¡Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras! ¿entendido?- Exclamó sonriendo a su equipo, todo el mundo sonrió exceptuando a Tenten que tenía cara de enfado y Sakura de tristeza. Las muchachas salieron del vestuario a la puerta del polideportivo, dentro ya estaban los equipos de fútbol, los dos equipos se encontraban en fila de uno en paralelo uno del otro, las chicas se pusieron por parejas para entrar: Temari iba la primera e iba sola, más atrás se encontraba Ino con Rei, detrás de éstas Hinata con Tenten y más para atrás Sakura con una chica de 2º. La capitana giró la cabeza hacia las chicas hizo una seña y todas entraron en el recinto corriendo y dando saltos mientras aplaudían y animaban a su equipo. Las gradas saltaron enloquecidas, (sobre todo los niños que no paraban de gritarle cosas a las chicas). Todas se pusieron frente a las gradas, y entonces Temari comenzó a gritar.

-¡ Ey! ¡ El equipo de Konoha ya está en el ambiente! ¡Y lo sentimos por el otro equipo pero…¡Vamos a ganar!- Terminó por gritar mientras las demás chicas movían los pompones como locas, rápidamente comenzaron a hacer un baile haciendo volteretas, pino, moviendo las caderas y los pies. Una vez que terminaron las gradas volvieron a gritar enloquecidas: Las chicas se giraron hacia el campo de fútbol y comenzaron a animar a los chicos: los capitanes de los dos equipos se encontraban con el árbrito, éste tiró una moneda al aire, para saber cual de los dos equipos tenía preferencia, salió cara, así que ganó el otro equipo, que fueron los que sacaron, rápidamente todo el mundo adquirió su posición. Shikamaru que se encontraba de portero tragó saliva nervioso y miró hacia el equipo de animadoras: allí se encontraba Temari animando como una loca y dirigiendo a su equipo, después paseo su mirada por las gradas, el pobre niño se puso pálido al ver que allí estaba Gaara mirándolo.

-Joder…que problemático….

-¡No sufras Shikamaru! Ya verás como ganamos.- Lo animó Naruto que se encontraba en la defensa. El partido comenzó, el capitán del equipo contrario echó a correr hacia el campo de su oponente y exclamó.

-¡Marcad a Uchiha! Es es el más peligroso…- Rápidamente Sasuke se dirigió al jugador que tenía el balón, pero éste rápidamente se lo pasó a su capitán, el cual viendo que Lee estaba distraído paso a su lado sin que éste hiciera nada.

-¡Lee! ¡Estáte más atento!- Exclamó Sasuke mientras corría hacia el otro capitán, el chico de cejas encrespadas bajó la mirada triste. " No soy lo suficiente bueno para Sakura…"

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Sawamura (un chico de 2º que estaba en el equipo de Konoha) a Kiba, éste le entró al otro muchacho pero éste lo regateo fácilmente mientras corría al área. Dos defensas salieron a su encuentro pero el niño se la paso a otro de su equipo, éste la cogió pero rápidamente se la quitaron: Neji acababa de entrar en acción como defensa, nada más hacer suyo el balón se lo paso a un centrocampista llamado Terada. Éste la recibió sin problema, y poco a poco el partido se fue viendo a favor del equipo contrario debido a sus propios jugadores: Lee estaba deprimido y no hacía casi nada, Shikamaru nervioso por sentirse observado por el hermano de Temari y Kiba que tenía el mono del tabaco. Faltaban pocos minutos para el final de la primera parte cuando lanzaron un tiro a puerta y Shikamaru consiguió pararlo.

-¡Bien hecho Shikamaru!-Exclamó Naruto.

-Escúchame Naruto, yo te la pasaré a ti y te irás para adelante pero cuando veas que los jugadores del otro equipo se te lanzan pasasela a Neji, él sabrá lo que hacer con la pelota.- Le explicó el portero al defensa rubio, éste refunfuño por lo bajo, " ¿A Neji?¡Venga ya! Ahora se van a enterar de quien es Naruto Uzumaki" Una vez que Shikamaru sacó la recibió Naruto que comenzó a correr para adelante, los jugadores del otro equipo se le vinieron encima.

-Pero que hace ese idiota…- Gruñó Sasuke. Justo en ese momento un jugador le entró al niño rubio quitándole la pelota haciendo que éste cayera al suelo (sin llegar a ser falta) y dirigiéndose al área.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamaron a la vez los tres centrocampistas entre los que estaba Kiba corriendo al área, Neji rápido como un rayo se dirigió a por el chico que venía con el balón pero éste se la pasó a otro jugador cuando el Hyûga estaba a unos centímetros de él, los otros tres defensas que se encontraban en posición de guardia atacaron pero de nuevo éstos hicieron un pase a un jugador que se encontraba ya solo frente a la portería, le chico chutó con todas sus fuerzas y…fue gol. Los niños del equipo contrario comenzaron a brazarse y entonces el silbato del árbrito indicó el final de la primera parte.

-¡Venid todos aquí!- Exclamó Gai desde el banquillo que no había parado de dar indicaciones a su equipo. El niño rubio todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

-Joder…- Gruñó Neji mirando a Naruto enfadado.

-Naruto.- Una voz familiar para él lo llamó: era Sasuke.- Levántate, el partido aún no ha terminado idiota…- El muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo levantó la mirada y encontró en su capitán una sonrisa sarcástica, finalmente todos se dirigieron al banquillo.

-¡¿Pero que os ha pasado! ¿Dónde está la llama de la juventud? ¿Dónde ésta la pasión? ¡Animaos! ¡Tenemos que remontar! ¡Solo es un gol!- Exclamó el extravagante entrenador mientras alzaba un puño y los muchachos miraban al suelo (excepto Neji y Sasuke).- ¿Verdad Lee? ¿Lee?

-Si entrenador…- Contestó sin mirarlo el niño, Gai lo miró extrañado. Mientras en el equipo de animadoras no iba a mejor…

- ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa? ¡Sakura, Tenten! ¡Os habéis equivocado en casi todos los pasos! ¡Y además tu Tenten, se supone que tenías que haber echo la voltereta lateral a la vez que Asuka! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Temari mirando con decepción a su equipo y después a la niña pelirrosa y a la de dos cocos.

-Lo siento…- Se limitaron a decir.

-Escuchadme…En la 2º parte lo tenemos que hacer mucho mejor.- Les advirtió Temari a su equipo.-Id calentando…

-Venga, ánimo.- Dijo Rei a su amiga de dos cocos dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Yo voy al servicio…- Dijo Sakura mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio. Ino y Rei se miraron.

-Voy a ver…- Le dijo la rubia mientras echaba a correr detrás de su amiga. Al llegar al cuarto de baño escuchó unos sollozos tras la puerta.

-¿Sakura?

-Déjame Ino…

-Vaya…Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeñas y te escondías en el cuarto de baño en el colegio durante las horas de recreo.- Rió la rubia mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a su amiga que escondía la cabeza entre las piernas y abrazaba sus rodillas.- Si es por lo de Tenten…Creo que no lo ha dicho con mala intención…

-No es eso…Lo que pasa…Es que lo que en lo que me ha dicho…tiene razón…- Dijo la niña mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Pero…Llorando no conseguirás nada…Lo tendrías que hablar.-Le sugirió su amiga mientras sonría a la niña de ojos verdes. La pelirrosa alzó la mirada.

- Gracias Ino…

-¡Bah! No es nada…- Rió la muchacha mientras se levantaba.- Y no te preocupes…-Dicho esto salió de allí y en la puerta se encontró a Tenten y Rei.

-Tenten…Va a hablar con Sakura.- Le dijo la morena a Ino nada más verla, la chica castaña entró en el servicio dejando a las otras dos fuera.- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-¡Ah! La frentuda está mejor…

- ¿Sabes Ino? Creo que eres una buena amiga…- Le dijo la niña de ojos verdes sonriendo.

-Yo también lo pienso de ti Rei.- Le contestó ésta mientras reía.- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Pues…Creo que está ligando.- Rió Rei, la rubia se asomó a la puerta del gimnasio y se pudo ver a Hinata rodeada de 3 chicos que intentaban entablar conversación con ella, mientras, en el baño Tenten hablaba con la pelirrosa.

-Sakura yo…

-No digas nada Tenten, tenías razón…

-Puede, pero me pase en la manera de decírtelo…

-Es igual…¿Volvemos al gimnasio?- Preguntó la pelirrosa levantándose del suelo y sonriendo.

-Claro.- Dijo ésta devolviéndole la sonrisa. Cuando volvieron al gimnasio quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzará la 2º parte, Sakura aprovechó esto para hablar con Lee.

-Lee…- Lo llamó al llegar al banquillo en el que estaban todos los niños.

-¡¡¡Sakurita! ¡Tienes que animarme tan bien como hasta ahora!- Exclamó Naruto acercándose a la pelirrosa.

-¡¡¡Cállate Naruto!¡Quiero hablar con Lee!- Exclamó ésta, el rubio se tuvo que apartar por miedo a los golpes de su amiga.- Quería decirte que lo siento, antes yo no te escuché…

-Sakura…

-Y que la próxima vez pues…seré más atenta.

-Pero es normal…Sasuke es mucho mejor en todo que yo y…

-¿Por qué dices eso?¡No es verdad! Tú eres mucho más gracioso que Sasuke…En serio.- Le dijo la muchacha soriendo sinceramente. El niño de pelo cortado al estilo tazón se le comenzaron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Gracias Sakura!- Exclamó mucho más animado. La pelirrosa volvió junto a su equipo, y en pocos minutos la 2º parte volvió a comenzar. Esta vez el equipo estaba mucho más animado, al igual que el de animadoras, que no falló en ningún paso. Los muchachos del quipo contrario no consiguieron pasar dentro del área ya que Neji no les dejaba y Shikamaru dirigía a los demás defensas, mientras Kiba y los otros 2 centrocampistas se encargaban de quitarles la pelota y pasársela a Sasuke y Lee, por lo que al final del partido consiguieron meter 2 tantos, uno por parte de Sasuke y otro de Lee , (Kiba se había tranquilizado porque le había dado un par de caladas a un cigarro…El chico no cambia).

-¡¡¡¡Aupa el equipo de Konoha!- Gritaron enloquecidas todas las animadoras cuando el silbato del árbrito indicó en final del partido.

-¡¡¡Así me gusta!¡Ese es mi equipo! ¡ La llama de la juventud sigue en vosotros!- Gritó Gai cuando los chicos se dirigieron a su entrenador.-¡Os invitó a cenar a una pizzería!- Todos los niños sonrieron con alegría.

-¡Ey! ¡Mirad! ¡El profesor Kakashi ha venido!- Exclamó Naruto señalando a las gradas, el peligris leía un libro y se encontraba sentado cerca de Shino y Chouji. Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru siendo arrastrados por el rubio se dirigieron a las gradas.

-Míralo…Se cree tan guay como para venir a ver jugar a sus alumnos…será…condenado Kakashi…- Comenzó a susurrrar Gai en voz baja, los niños que estaban con él lo miraron algo asustados.

-¡Profesor!- Exclamó Naruto nada más llegar.

-Hola…He llegado un poco tarde…En la segunda parte. Pero habéis jugado muy bien.

-¡¿Verdad que sí! ¡Ahora vamos a ir a cenar a una pizzería! ¿Te vienes?-Preguntó el rubio emocionado.

-Bueno…Si insistíis.

-¡Ey Naruto!- Exclamó Rei acercándose con las demás animadoras.- ¡Habéis jugado muy bien la segunda parte!

-¡Ha sido maravilloso Sasuke!¡ Tu gol ha dejado a todo el mundo boquiabierto!- Exclamó Ino emocionada.

-¿Os venís a cenar a una pizzería? ¡Invita Kakashi!- Gritó Naruto.

-¡ Genial!- Exclamó Sakura, todas las chicas se dirigieron corriendo a los vestuarios.

-Shino, Chouji, ¿Os venis?- Preguntó el rubio, los dos aludidos asintieron felices (sobre todo Chouji). Gaara se encontraba más arriba y no paraba de mirar a Shikamaru.-¡Gaara! ¿Quieres venir?- A Shikamaru casi le da algo, le pelirrojo sonrió sarcástico y dijo que si con la cabeza. " ¡Menudo rollo! Ahora no podré estár con Temari…¡Joder Naruto!"

-¡Qué bien! Vayamos a los vestuarios.

-Oye Naruto, tu crees…¿Qué Gai tendrá tanto dinero como para invitar a tanta gente?- Preguntó el Uchiha.

-¡Bah! Seguro que sí…- Contestó éste, una vez salidos de los vestuarios a Gai casi le da algo al ver a tanta gente.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto!- Exclamó mirando al equipo de animadoras, a su equipo, a Gaara, Shino, Chouji y Kakashi.- ¡Incluso tú te has apalancado!- Exclamó mirando a su eterno rival.

-Perdona…¿Me decías algo?

-Siempre igual…- Comenzó a decir Gai mientras el fuego ardía en sus ojos.

-¡Dejémonos de tanta cháchara y vayamos a cenar!- Gritó Kiba mientras echaba a andar con todo el mundo.

-Entrenador…Hay que ver lo generoso que es…- Dijo Lee.

-Lee…

-Profesor…

-Lee…

-Andando.- Dijo Neji agarrando a Lee del brazo y tirando de él. Llegaron a la pizzería y en seguida todo el mundo comenzó a pedir pizzas y refrescos.

-¡Otra de peperoni!- Exclamó el rubio sonriente.

-¡Cállate ya Naruto! ¡Que mi bolsillo tiene su fin!

-¡Y a mi una de jamón y queso!- Gritó Kiba alzando el brazo.

-Condenados mocosos…

-Venga Gai hombre no seas así…- Le dijo Kakashi.

-¡Claro! Como tu no lo pagas…

-¡Ey! ¡Escuchad! Kakashi se tiene que quitar la máscara para comer…al fin lo veremos…- Comentó Sakura a las demás chicas, éstas asintieron, la pelirrosa que estaba sentada al lado de Hinata se lo dijo al oído, ésta a su vez a Rei y Rei a Naruto.

-Yo creo que tiene que ser muy guapo…- Comentó Tenten, todas las chicas (y Naruto) estaban expectantes a verlo cuando…

-Bueno, pues gracias por la pizza, yo me voy a comermela a mi casa.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!-Exclamaron a la vez todas (y Naruto) decepcionados.

-Es que tengo allí el último tomo de paraíso erótico y bueno…- Al profesor se le puso una cara un tanto pervertida.- Quiero leerlo. ¡Adiós a todos!- Exclamó mientras cogía la pizza y le pedía un cartón a la chica que trabajaba y se iba.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Naruto mientras veía alejarse a su tutor.

-Oye Neji, no sabía que eras tan bueno…- Dijo Kiba al chico de ojos blancos, éste se limitó a no contestar mientras se terminaba de beber un refresco.- Tu defensa es perfecta…

-Su defensa y su boca…- Se escuchó una voz a las espaldas del Hyûga, éste lo escupió todo de golpe llenando de refresco a Tenten que estaba en frente suya.

-¡Joder Neji!- Exclamó ésta molesta.

-Lo sien…- Comenzó a decir el chico cuando una niña se le echó al cuello. Rei se levantó y se acercó a la chica de dos cocos que tenía todo el jersey lleno de coca cola.

-¡Ay Neji! ¡No has cambiado nada! ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos fuera?- Comenzó a decir la chica mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sería de la edad de Temari, era pelirroja y de ojos azules y grandes, los cuales destacaban debido a su piel morena. Tenten alzó una ceja, y todas sus amigas la miraron extrañadas, mientras, Temari que estaba sentada en frente de Shikamaru no paraba de acariciarle la pierna a éste por debajo de la mesa, y el pelirrojo se encontraba al lado de Shikamaru que el pobre chico no paraba de sudar.

-Temari…- La voz ronca de Gaara resonó en los oídos de los dos chicos.- Esa es mi pierna…- La rubia se puso blanca y al mirar por debajo de la mesa comprobó que era cierto.

-Tenten, yo…te acompañó al servicio…- Dijo Rei mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a la castaña.

-¡Será guarra!- Exclamó ésta nada más entrar en el servicio.-¡Has visto el escote que llevaba! ¡Y eso que estamos a finales de noviembre!

-¡Baja la voz que te va a oír! Solo será una amiga de Neji…-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras ayudaba a limpiarse el jersey a su amiga. En ese momento entró Ino.

-¿Habéis visto lo guarra que es?- Dijo nada más entrar, Rei puso los ojos en blanco y de nuevo Tenten comenzó a rajar casi a voz en grito. Una vez que salieron del cuarto de baño, las 3 chicas se quedaron atónitas, aquella guarra (como decían Tenten e Ino) estaba besando a Neji, éste último se apartó bruscamente.

-¡Ya vale!- Exclamó éste tomando aire.

-Bueno, nos veremos pronto…- Susurró la chica saliendo de la pizzería. Durante un momento se hizo silencio, hasta que los chicos del equipo de fútbol saltaron.

-¡Joder Neji!¡Qué suerte!

-¡Está como un tren!

-¡Ya me la podrías presentar!

- ¡Está buenísima!

-Esto…- Una voz hizo que las 3 niñas que se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto de baño dejaran de mirar con cabreo a los niños.-Es que yo…me tengo…que ir, mi padre me va a matar…Hasta luego…

-¡Hasta mañana!- Dijo Ino sonriendo. Tenten aún miraba a Neji.

-¡Creo que Naruto te puede acompañar!- Exclamó de repente Rei.

-¿Na…Naruto?

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí tú!

-¿Y por qué yo? Aún no he terminado de cenar…- Se quejó el rubio, la morena se acercó a éste.

-Venga hombre…No seas antipático…- Dijo su amiga mientras lo miraba con cara de pena.

-¡Joder! Esa cara…¡Vale!- Naruto se levantó molesto de la silla, se notaba que Rei sabía que la debilidad del rubio eran las caritas de pena.- Vamos Hinata.

-Yo…-Comenzó a decir la chica.

-¡Hasta mañana!-Exclamó Rei, todos los demás se despidieron de los dos niños. Los cuales salieron a la calle y un viento frío les dio en la cara.

-Oye…Na…Naruto siento que…me tengas que acompañar…

-¡No es nada! ¡Soy todo un caballero!

-Sí…- Dijo ésta, un tenso silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-Oye, ¿como es que antes en el colegio nunca hemos hablado?-Preguntó el rubio frotándose las manos.

-No sé…Supongo que…porque yo…soy muy…

-¿Tímida? ¡Eso desde luego!-Rió el Uzumaki, durante el camino no volvieron a hablar, hasta que cuando estaban en la puerta la chica le formuló una pregunta.

-Y…¿Te molesta…que…sea tan tímida?- El rubio se sorprendio por la pregunta y girándose contestó.

-No, más bien...Me gusta.- Dicho esto alzó el brazo despidiéndose y se fue de allí, mientras, los demás en la pizzería ya habían terminado de cenar y Gai había tenido que ir a un cajero a sacar más dinero, ya que con el que tenía no le llegaba. Todo el mundo se fue a su casa felizmente, excepto Tenten, la cual iba caminando muy rápido y sin hablar con su acompañante: Neji.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Pues nada…Estarás contento, ya diste el espectáculo, no creo que seas tan discreto como muchas dicen por ahí…

-¿Te refieres por lo de esa chica?- Preguntó el Hyûga sonriendo divertido.- Te notó celosa.

-No lo estoy.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo éste metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, para Tenten esto fue suficiente.

-¿Te crees que todas las tías van por tí? Pues te equivocas Neji, no todas somos así de fáciles…-Le contestó ella cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

-Eso ya lo sé…- Contestó el chico mirándola a los ojos. La niña apartó su mirada mientras se sonrojaba, aquel chico la estaba volviendo loca…-Bueno, mi casa esta aquí…adiós.- Dijo antes de echar a correr hacia su portal. Neji la miró atentamente hasta que la niña entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**Pufff! Lo termine! Jajaja, no s lo k os abra parecido…pos lo d siempre! pliss djad reviews aunk ya lo ayais leiooo!( k ay gente k lee y no deja reviews!) sin reviews no ago gran cosa XD en serio…opiniones, criticas, parejas…ya sabeis! Largos plis…muxos besos! **


	14. ¡Una oportunidad! ¡La selección!

**Eyyy! Stoy aki otra vez n.n, lo primero d todo darle las gracias a Yurie x aberme pasao una cancion k s vera dntro d poco, sta muy xula! Gracias! y weno, no s k dcir… lo d siempre! no seais vagos y aunk ya ayais leido djarme reviews! (lo mas largos posibles plis n.n)**

**_Tensai Seko: _¡Ey! Aki sta ya el 14º capi! sto me va a kedar mu largo…U.U, weno pos dcirt k malegro d k t gustara el capi anterior! n.n aki tenes el siguient!**

**_Kaolla11x9: _Me alegro d k no t importe k vaya a s bastante largo el fict! n.n, decirte, k la relacion d neji y tenten va a ser un tira y afloja, y no voy a hacer un leex sakura! **

**_Salvi toriyama: _¡Me a legro muxo d k t aya gustao! n.n aki sta el siguient!**

**_Jaide112:_ Espero k t guste est capi tanto como el anterio! n.n**

**_Selkie no karura.chan yYami: _Perdona x no aberte contestao en el anterior capi! sk cuando lei tu review ya abia mandao el capi… n.n tranki k no voy a hacer un leex sakura! XD d esa pareja no va a aver nada… y kiba si seguira yendo a su grupo d rehabilitación!**

**_Kanaru shinobu: _malegro k t guste! Aunk siento, xo tu petición d k pase algo entre sasuke y naruto…no soy aficionada al yaoi…xo espero k igualment m leas! n.n**

**_Lin Hashimoto: _Ey! Hacia tiempo k no sabia d ti… n.n m alegro k t guste tanto el fict… a rei creo k ya s con ken dejarla, lo k pasa s k abra algun k otro lio xD malegro d k ya m dejes review! Spero k tanto en st como en los siguients m scribas reviews para darme tu opinión! n.n**

**_Mickey Malote: _jajaja, lo d siempre! malegro d k parezca k tas viendo una serie n.n y tamben d k penses k tngo mis puntazos! xD **

**_Temari-Shikamaru:_ hacia tiempo k no sabia d ti xD m alegro d k m sigas leyendo!**

**14**

**¡Una oportunidad!**

**¡La selección!**

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Seguimos mañana!- Exclamó Kakashi mientras el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases sonaba, todos los alumnos resoplaron cansados, y comenzaron a coger sus mochilas de las sillas del salón de actos.

-Esto de tener que ensayar los lunes, miércoles y viernes a última hora es un auténtico rollo…- Comentó Shikamaru a Rei mientras cogía su maleta. Naruto al lado del quejica metía su guión dentro de la maleta algo enfadado.

- Te…¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó Hinata, éste se giró hacia la tímida chica y negó con la cabeza.

-Es que lo del grupo de música lo estamos dejando de lado, y yo creo que si tuvieramos alguna actuación los demás se animarían más.- Explicó el niño de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo de formar un grupo de música es muy problemático…

- Seguro que os surge una oportunidad cuando menos os lo esperáis…- Lo animó la chica de ojos verdes, en ese momento Kakashi pasó al lado de los cuatro niños y una idea rondó por la cabeza de la morena.- ¡Ya sé! Pide a Kakashi que os deje actuar en el colegio antes de final de curso, ¡delante de los padres y todo!

-¡ Qué pedazo de idea! ¡Eres un genio Rei!- Gritó enloquecido el niño mientras echaba a correr hacia su profesor.

-¡Profesor, profesor!- Gritó el rubio, el peligris paró de andar cansado, " y yo que me quería ir a casa…" Pensó para sus adentros.

-Aver, ¿Qué quieres?

-¡¿ Nos deja actuar a mi grupo y a mí antes de que sea fin de curso!- Gritó de nuevo el muchacho, el profesor se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a acariciarsela pensativo.

-De acuerdo, yo hablaré con el profesorado, no hay ningún problema…

-¡Gracias profesor!- Gritó el rubio echándose a los brazos del hombre.

-¡pero espera Naruto! Tendréis que actuar después del grupo de Sasuke…Ellos me lo han pedido antes…

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamó ofendido el muchacho mirando al moreno que en ese momento salía del salón de actos seguido de un montón de chicas que no paraban de coquetear con él.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos…- Dijo Kakashi alzando un brazo y saliendo él también.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?- Preguntó Shikamaru acercándose al rubio con Hinata y Rei.

-¡¡¡El idiota de Sasuke me ha robado la idea!-Gritó el chico ofendido.-¡ Actuará antes que nosotros!

-Pero Naruto…Sasuke y su grupo no…no tienen cantante…Le llevas ventaja…- Lo animó Hinata, el rubio sonrió triunfal.

-¡Bah! Pueden conseguir uno antes de la actuación…- Dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros, de nuevo el rubio cambió su mirada a una triste.

-¿Y eso qué más da?- preguntó de repente Rei.- Yo creo que lo único que tenéis que hacer es esforzaros y seguro que vuestro grupo será mejor que Sanegas Klan.

-¿Eso crees?-Preguntó el rubio emocionado, la chica rió al ver a su amigo así y en ese momento llegó Sakura.

-¡Hola!- Saludó alegre.

-¡Sakurita!- Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia la nombrada, unos segundos después el rubio se encontraba en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza debido al golpe de la pelirrosa.

- Os recuerdo que esta tarde a las 6 hemos quedado para hablar de lo de la fiesta…¡Que no se os olvidé!

-Bah…Como se nos va a olvidar, desde el viernes Ino y tú no hacéis más que recordarnoslo…- Comentó Shikamaru.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó la pelirrosa haciendo crujir sus nudillos, la verdadera Sakura había tomado el control del cuerpo.

-No…No…- Negó el niño mientras sudaba.

-¡Es que la fiesta es este viernes! ¡Y estamos a miércoles! Tenemos que tenerlo todo decidido…- Explicó mientras salían fuera. Unos minutos más tarde todo el grupo se dirigía para sus casas, como siempre Rei se despidió de Ino y Shikamaru cuyas casas cogían de camino a la suya, nada más llegar a la gran unifamiliar donde vivía abrió la puerta sigilosamente, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos, agudizó su oído y no escuchó nada. Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, hasta que llegó al cuarto de baño del que salía música, la niña pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó:

" ¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? ¡Yo soy así! ¡ y así seguiré…" De repente la voz de la cantante quedó muda al alzarse otra voz distinta sobre ella.

-¡¡¡Nunca cambiaré!- La pobre Rei cayó al suelo de culo nada más oír el grito que había metido su tío desafinando por completo.

-¿Hay alguien hay?- Preguntó Orochimaru. La morena se tocó el oído pensando en su pobre tímpano… Se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta del baño esperando encontrarse a su tío junto con su " secretario", pero no, el peligris no se encontraba en el baño, sino su tío dentro de la bañera con burbujas y espuma con la cara llena de una crema verde y dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos junto con una toalla liada en el pelo.- ¡Rei! ¿Has visto a Kabuto? Ha ido a por mis zapatillas hace un rato y no ha vuelto…

-Voy yo buscarlo…- Dijo la muchacha mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con voz cansada, apoyó su espalda en la pared y miró al fondo del pasillo de la izquierda, ya que cuando subías las escaleras había dos pasillos, el cuarto de Rei se encontraba en el pasillo de la derecha y el de Orochimaru en el de la izquierda. La joven se adentró en este último y entró en la última puerta del pasillo, en el tiempo que había estado allí nunca había entrado en aquel cuarto… Giró el pomo de la puerta y dio un paso al frente, la muchacha alzó una ceja sorprendida, allí se encontraba Kabuto en albornoz.

- ¡Ah! Hola Rei.

-Hola.- Saludó ésta, "¡ Seguro que está en albornoz porque acaba de salir de la bañera en la que estaba con mi tío! O lo mismo va ahora a meterse…"

-Rei, ¿venías a algo?

-Esto…sí, dice mi tío que le lleves sus zapatillas…- Le comentó la niña mientras paseaba su vista por el cuarto, al fondo de éste se encontraba una gran cristalera llena de vegetación y dentro de ella…-¿ Una serpiente? ¿Mi tío tiene una serpiente?

-Así es.- Contestó el hombre mientras se dirigía a la salida, la chica no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver las estanterías llenas de CD´S con las últimas canciones del verano y peluches de serpientes, había un gran espejo en el techo y otro en la pared y el cabezal y pies de la cama eran altos en los que había cortinas verdes, en la pared izquierda había un gran armario.- Vamos, salgamos de aquí…

-Sí.- Asintió la niña sonriendo divertida imaginando el vestuario que habría dentro del armario de su tío… Más tarde, a las 4:00 comenzaba el entrenamiento de los chicos del equipo de fútbol y el de las animadoras, después fueron a sus casas, se cambiaron y al fin llegaron las 6.00 de la tarde.

-¿Falta alguien?- Preguntó Sakura sentándose en el banco del parque en el que habían quedado que estaba en frente del instituto.

-Falta…Naruto…- Dijo Hinata.

-Y Kiba, que está en los cursillos de jóvenes drogadictos, dice que vendrá cuando pueda.- Explicó Shino.

-Y Rei como siempre llega tarde…- Añadió Ino.

-Esto es un rollo…

- Voy a comprar unas patatas…

-¡Joder! ¿Es imposible que por una vez lleguemos todos temprano?- Preguntó Sakura al borde del histerismo, (Verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡GROAR!¡ Menuda panda de amigos tengo yo!)

-¡Ey!- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, todos se giraron y vieron a Naruto corriendo con el pelo rubio mojado y sin su chaquetón naranja.- He llegado tarde porque me he encontrado al profesor Iruka…¡Dice que estoy hecho un hombre!

-¡Naruto idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con el pelo mojado a la calle en pleno invierno?- Preguntó Sakura poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y…tu chaquetón?-Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Se me ha olvidado, pero no pasa nada.- Rió el rubio, en ese momento llegó Rei.

-¡Siento la tardanza! Es que me he quedado dormida…

- Ya, claro…- Comentó Shikamaru mirando de reojo a la recién llegada.

-Ya estoy.- Se escuchó decir a Chouji que había ido a una tienda de chucherías.

-Bien…- Dijo Sakura tomando aire a punto de comenzar a hablar y sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su chaquetón.- Yo me encargaba de hacer la lista de invitados y traer a Sasuke el viernes a las 8:00 a casa de Naruto, la lista que he hecho es la siguiente: Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Rei, la cerda de Ino…

-¡Vete a la mierda frentuda!- Gritó la rubia enfurecida.

-Ya empezamos…- Se escuchó decir a Shino mientras las dos niñas discutían.

-¡Venga Ino! Déjalo ya…- Dijo Shikamaru separando a su amiga de la pelirrosa.- Pero que problemáticas sois…

-Bueno, sigo.- Carraspeó la chica de ojos verdes.- Shino, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Gaara…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!- Gritó de repente Shikamaru, Rei que se encontraba a su lado dio un respingo.

-Me da la impresión de que hoy me intentan dejar sorda…- Gruñó recordando como su tío había intentado cantar en el baño.

-He pensado en invitar a Gaara y Neji ya que son de su mismo grupo de música…¿No os parece buena idea?- Todo el mundo asintió conforme, menos el chico de la coleta que se había quedado blanco.- Pues eso…¿Recordáis de lo que os encargáis cada uno verdad?

- Claro, yo me encargo de ir a buscar las pizzas, los refrescos y la demás comida con Shikamaru.- Dijo Chouji arrugando la bolsa de las patatas que se había zampado.

- Naruto, Hinata y yo lo preparamos todo en casa de Naruto.- Asintió Rei.

-¡Yo traeré flores de la floristería! ¡Alegran mucho la vista!- Exclamó Ino.

-Y Kiba y yo vamos a por el regalo de Sasuke que está encargado en el centro comercial…- Comentó Shino que se encontraba agachado mirando las hormigas.

- ¿Alguien hablaba de mí?- Se escuchó la voz de Kiba mientras frenaba con su skay (monopatín) al lado de sus amigos, puso un pie en la tierra y dando un toque con el pie que quedaba sobre el skay, éste se levantó haciendo que el chico pudiera coger la parte de delante del monopatín.

- Hablabamos de la fiesta de Sasuke, pero ya hemos terminado…- Explicó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hasta el 22 de diciembre tengo que seguir llendo al dichoso cursillo! ¡Y todo por tu culpa Naruto!- Gritó rabioso el joven señalando al rubio acusadoramente, como respuesta éste se rió y dio un toque en la cabeza al recién llegado echando hacia abajo su capucha dejando al descubierto la cabellera del niño. Unos minutos más tarde todo el grupo de amigos se marchó de allí entre risas y bromas y sin quererlo la noche cayó muy pronto, haciendo que cada uno de ellos volviera a su casa y llegará el día siguiente…

-¡Joder! ¡Me he vuelto a dormir!- Se escuchó la voz de Naruto en los pasillos de su casa seguido del fuerte ruido de su caída de la cama al suelo, rápidamente se incorporó y con gran velocidad comenzó a vestirse.- ¡Mierda! ¡Rei me ha pegado su impuntualidad! ¡Esto me pasa por estar tanto tiempo con ella…!- Pocos minutos más tarde el niño corría por las calles, como casi siempre pasaba, en la otra esquina se veía a su amiga correr sin aliento hacia la verja.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó el rubio alegre, la niña le devolvió el saludo y ambos entraron en el colegio. A primera hora tenían matemáticas con Kurenai, a 2º dibujo con Anko y a 3º con Kakashi, el cual llegó cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para que la clase terminará.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! Hoy me he perdido en el camino de la vida…

- ¡Menudo profesor!- Se quejó Naruto desde el fondo de la clase.

-Abrid el libro por la página 30 y comenzar a analizar las frases del segundo ejercicio… Mientras, Sasuke, Naruto, ¿podéis venir?- Preguntó el peligris dejando su carpeta sobre la mesa y sentándose en la silla, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se miraron extrañados, y ambos a la vez apartaron sus miradas molestos.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el moreno nada más llegar.

- Es sobre vuestra actuación, lo de los grupos de música…

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó impaciente el niño de ojos azules.

-Pues estaba pensando yo en que podríais juntar los grupos.- Completó por decir el profesor de ambos niños.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Con el idiota de Sasuke?- Preguntó Naruto sarcástico.

- El idiota eres tú.

-¿¡Qué has dicho?

-Bah, paso…

- Calmaos, calmaos, lo digo porque al grupo de Sasuke le falta cantante y tengo entendido que Lee ha empezado a tocar el piano, pero en tan poco tiempo no aprenderá, además de que Chouji no sabe tocar la batería…- Explicó el peligris.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó el rubio desconfiado.

-Bueno, lo de Lee lo comentó Gai, y lo de Chouji lo sé porque cuando pregunté en 1º B que quien sabía tocar algún instrumento él no levantó la mano…¡Bah! De todas maneras no me quiero meter, haced lo que queráis, actuaréis un día antes de fin de curso, por la tarde, cuando los padres vienen a ver las obras y villancicos. Eso es todo, sentaos.- Terminó por decir el profesor mientras comenzaba a leer paraíso erótico. El moreno y el rubio se miraron con desconfianza antes de dirigirse cada uno a su sitio. Unos minutos más tarde, en el recreo, tanto Sanega´s Klan como Konoha´s Boy´s se encontraban reunidos en el patio.

- Escuchadme, os tengo que decir algo…- Comenzó a decir Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Lee.

- Y yo también Naruto…Veréis, ¡Vosotros sabéis que la llama de la juventud arde en mí! ¿Verdad?- Preguntó exaltado el chico de cejas encrespadas mientras el fuego ardía en sus ojos.

- Sí, sí…¿y qué?- Dijo Kiba impaciente.

-Pues que a pesar de eso…No puedo aprender a tocar el piano en tan poco tiempo…- Terminó por explicar el chico bajando la cabeza, aunque segundos más tardes ya la había vuelto a subir.- ¡Pero a pesar de ello lo seguiré intentando!

- Bien, nos quedamos sin pianista…- Gruñó sarcástico el chico de la capucha.

- Yo también os tenía que decir que yo no sé tocar la batería, así que…- Comentó Chouji terminándose su bocadillo.

-¡Vale! ¡Perfecto! ¡Solo falta que Naruto diga que no sabe cantar!

- Escucha Kiba.- Dijo el rubio que hasta el momento había permanecido pensativo (raro en él). –Tenemos una oferta…

Mientras, en el otro lado del recreo, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara hablaban.

-¿Juntarnos con esos idiotas?- Rió Neji mientras cerraba los ojos.- Sería…humillante.

- Lo sé, pero al menos tendríamos cantante.- Afirmó el Uchiha.

-Y otro batería, otro pianista y otro guitarrista.- Dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Tú que piensas Gaara? ¿Gaara?- El aludido se encontraba con la mirada fija en un punto alto del edificio donde se daban las clases: la azotea. No muy lejos de allí, en el césped se encontraban sentadas Tenten, Rei, Hinata, Ino y Sakura (éstas dos últimas sentadas alejadas la una de la otra).

-Así que una fiesta ¿eh? Suena bien, yo se lo diré a Lee y Neji.- Dijo la chica de dos cocos sonriendo.

- La fiesta será en casa de Naruto, ¿ te acuerdas dónde era?-Preguntó Rei a su amiga, ésta lo pensó durante unos instantes.

- Creo que si.

-¡Ey! ¡Mirad!- Exclamó Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa frentuda?

-¡Nada cerda! Es solo que Kiba y Naruto se están acercando a Sasuke, Neji y Gaara…- Las cinco niñas giraron sus miradas y las clavaron en los niños.

-¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó el chico de ojos blancos nada más ver llegar a los dos amigos.

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir Naruto, al cual le costaba mucho tener que decirle a Sasuke que cantarán juntos el día de la actuación.

- ¿Me vas a decir que aceptemos la oferta de Kakashi?- Preguntó el Uchiha sarcástico, el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle el pelirrojo del grupo hablo.

- ¿Qué oferta?

-Gaara, de eso es lo que estábamos hablando antes…- Le dijo Neji poniendo los ojos en " blanco " .

- Ah, eso… Me parece bien…

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamaron sorprendidos a la vez Sasuke y Neji.

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros no tenemos ni batería, ni pianista…- Explicó Kiba.

-Panda de inútiles…- Rió sarcástico el Hyûga.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó molesto el rubio.

-¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo?- Preguntó irónico el niño de ojos blancos.

-Callaos de una vez…- Siseó la voz ronca de Gaara.- Es perfecto que solo haya un batería y un pianista, que haya dos guitarristas no importa…¿ o sí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a Kiba y Sasuke, ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Entonces asunto zanjado.- Terminó por decir el chico de ojos verdosos azulados dirigiéndose al edificio de las clases. Durante unos segundos se hizo un tenso silencio.

-No te acostumbres a esto pedazo de burro…Porque que actuemos juntos solo será una excepción…- Aseguró el Uchiha al rubio.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues claro! ¡No cantaría contigo dos veces seguidas ni aunque me pagarán chaval!

-Bueno, pues entonces ya está.- Dijo Neji echando a andar alejándose de los 3 niños.

-Pero…-Comenzó a decir el Uzumaki, el Hyûga paro de caminar y Sasuke y Kiba lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el niño de la capucha.

-Pues que…Necesitamos otro cantante…- Explicó el niño de ojos azules, a Neji le saltó una vena en la frente a punto de perder los nervios y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Kiba levantaba la mano dispuesto a darle un cate.- ¡Necesitamos a una chica!

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Neji irónico.-¿ Para qué?

-Es que veréis…E compuesto dos canciones…y la 2º se necesita una chica.

-Hay que joderse…- Se escuchó decir a Kiba.

-Serás…¡ Pero pedazo de idiota! ¡Con lo que nos ha costado encontrar un cantante, ahora solo nos falta buscar otro!- Gritó Sasuke.

-¡Que ya lo sé so imbécil! ¡Pero no será tan difícil encontrar a una chica que cante bien! ¿no?- Preguntó Naruto a punto de llegar a las manos con el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!- Se escuchó a una voz femenina de repente, el moreno miró y se encontró a todo su grupo de admiradoras a unos metros de él.

-Podríamos probar con esas…- Sugirió Kiba señalándolas. Unos segundos después todas las fans de Sasuke se encontraban en fila cantando letras de canciones conocidas, ya iban por la décima séptima niña y ninguna daba la talla.

-La siguiente.- Dijo Neji apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del banco en el que estaba sentado.

-¡¡¡Sobrevivirééééé!¡ Buscaré un lugar…!

-Siguiente.- Repitió de nuevo el Hyûga nada más escuchar la voz de pito de la muchacha, después del grupo de fans de Sasuke llegaban las chicas de 1º y 2º de Eso, para luego llegar las de de 4º de ESO y bachillerato.

-¡Neji escogeme a mí!

-¡No a mí!

-¡Serás guarra!- Estos y otros comentarios se decían entre sí las chicas mayores que los niños, el Hyûga estaba encantado de la vida, y de nuevo las chicas comenzaron a cantar.

- Y es por tííííííí…- Comenzó a cantar una.

-Siguiente.- Está vez fue Sasuke el que lo dijo.

- ¡Eh!- Se quejó el niño de ojos blancos.

- Venga ya Neji, que solo te gustan porque son mayores…

-¡Sakurita!- Exclamó el rubio del grupo al ver a la pelirrosa una vez que todas las chicas que hasta ahora habían cantado se iban, detrás de ésta se encontraban Ino, Tenten, Rei e Hinata.- ¿Vienes a cantar conmigo?

-Pues precisamente contigo no Naruto…- Contestó la Haruno lanzándole una mirada a Sasuke.- Los rumores vuelan en el recreo…Y dicen que necesitáis una cantante…

- Así es.- Confirmó Kiba.

- Bien, pues escuchad mi voz…¡ Canto como los ángeles!

- Sí ya… ¡ Ten cuidado frentuda no se vayan a romper los cristales cuando tu cantes!- Rió Ino, la pelirrosa no hizo caso y comenzó a cantar, no fue aceptada, la siguiente era Ino, tampoco fue aceptada, la siguiente Tenten.

- Yo no sé cantar.- Dijo la niña.- He venido a mirar…

-Pues prueba.- Le propuso el chico de ojos blancos, el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo sonó, todo el mundo comenzó a irse a clase, la chica fue denegada, la siguiente era Rei.

-Yo tampoco se cantar…

- Joder, entonces no sé para que venís…- Se quejó Sasuke.

- ¡Anímate Rei! ¡Seguro que cantas muy bien!- Exclamó Naruto feliz, la niña de ojos verdes sintió las miradas de los cuatro niños sobre ella y comenzó a cantar cuando una carcajada la interrumpió.

- Puede que bailar baile bien, pero lo que es cantar…- Este comentario fue dicho por el Hyûga que miraba con una sonrisa fanfarrona a la niña de ojos verdes. Ésta fulminó con la mirada al niño de ojos blancos y apretó los puños, aunque no le dijo nada ya que sabía que tenía razón, Tenten miró divertida a ambos niños, " Me da la impresión de que estos dos se terminarán llevando bien…"- Ya no queda nadie más ¿no? Pues vámonos…

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Rei.- Falta Hinata.- La aludida abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero yo…

-¡Venga anímate!- Exclamó Ino dando una palmadita en la espalda de la tímida niña.

-¡Eso Hinata! ¡Ánimo!- Exclamó el rubio del grupo sonriendo ampliamiente, la muchacha sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a cantar.

- Le deseo…le deseo tanto que me faltan fuerzas…para olvidarle y aceptar que quiere a ella…le deseo tanto amor…- La voz suave y dulce de la muchacha dejó como embobados a los niños que la escuchaban, Neji apretó los puños con rabia y se levantó con furia.

- Me voy a clase, además, aún falta por decidir a quien escogeremos.- Comunicó a los 3 niños que formaban su grupo.

-Pero Neji, hemos entrevistado a medio colegio… E Hinata canta bien.- Admitó Sasuke.

-¡Yo votó por Hinata!- Gritó enloquecido Kiba alzando el brazo.

-¡Y yo!- Exclamó Naruto.

-Yo también.- Afirmó Sasuke.- Supongo que a Gaara no le importara…

-Vale, como queráis.- Terminó por decir el Hyûga antes de dirigir una mirada asesina a Rei que había sido la que había tenido la idea, la muchacha sonrió triunfal, el muchacho echó a andar sin decir nada antes de ser perseguido por Tenten.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó ésta.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté?-Preguntó sarcástico el chico.- Yo paso de esa niñata…- La niña de dos cocos abrió la boca a punto de decirle que si se ponía así es que no pasaba de ella pero antes de que una sola palabra saliese de su gargante el Hyûga dijo.- No digas nada.-Mientras los demás niños comenzaron a subir las escaleras que daban a las clases.

- ¡Qué bien Hinata! Cantarémos juntos.- Rió Naruto, ésta se sonrojó y sonrió feliz.

- Oye, ¿cómo es que os habéis juntado?-Preguntó Rei a Kiba.

-Pues nada, nos lo propuso Kakashi y como ni Lee ni Chouji van a tocar sus instrumentos pues…- Explicó el niño.

-Ya sabía yo que esto iba a acabar así…- Aseguró Ino. Mientras, en la azotea Shikamaru y Temari estaban sin aliento, ambos sentados en el frío suelo detrás del pequeño techillo con forma de cubo en el cual por delante se encontraba la puerta que desembocaba a la azotea, con la chaqueta del joven tapándolos y abrazados se besaban apasionadamente, la rubia se apartó del niño con las cuatro coletas despeinadas.

-Joder…Shikamaru…que de tiempo hacia que no…que no estábamos a solas así…

- Ya…Aunque nuestra relación es cada vez más problemática…- Comentó el niño.- Hace tiempo que sonó el timbre…Seguro que me ponen una falta…menudo rollo…- Justo cuando el muchacho esataba hablando escucharon como la puerta de la azotea se abría.

-¿Temari?-Una voz conocida para ambos niños resonó en sus oídos, el joven de dos argollas se puso blanco: era Gaara. Ambos se levantaron a la misma vez, mientras los pasos del pelirrojo comenzaron a dar la vuelta al cubo de cemento blanco que formaba la puerta de la azotea, Temari comenzó a hacerle gestos al chico de que diera la vuelta al "cubo" que formaba la puerta y saliera por ésta.- Temari, ¿por qué no me contestabas?- Preguntó el niño observando a su hermana con mirada penetrante.

-Ah…pues…Es que no te escuchaba bien…- Rió tontamente la chica mientras el niño de la coleta bordeaba la pared paralela en la que se encontraba Gaara.

-¿Y esa chaqueta?- Preguntó señalando al suelo: a Shikamaru se le había olvidado su chaqueta, el niño de la coleta se puso nervioso y con prisas abrió la puerta de la azotea, rápidamente apoyó su pie mal en el primer escalón y cayó rodando por las escaleras, el gran estruendo del cuerpo del moreno chocando contra el suelo sobresaltó a Temari, la muchacha corrió a la puerta de la azotea que abierta dejaba ver al final de las escaleras a un Shikamaru magullado. Gaara por el contrario caminaba lentamente. Temari bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras Gaara lo veía todo desde arriba de las escaleras, en esto, Anko que se encontraba dando dibujo en una de las clases de bachillerato salió al pasillo histérica.

- Menudo rollo…La que faltaba…- Suspiró cansado el pobre niño.

-¡Míralo! ¡Eso te pasa por hacer el tonto! ¿ Se puede saber que hacéis aquí que no estáis en clase?- preguntó la profesora malhumorada mirando primero a Shikamaru y luego a Temari.- ¡Tú, llévatelo a enfermería!- Exclamó la profesora viendo que en el brazo del joven había algo de sangre, la muchacha asintió y pasando el brazo del niño por su hombro se lo llevó de allí, nada más llegar a la enfermería, la enfermera le dijo a la niña que podía irse, la muchacha asintió mientras la mujer salía un momento del cuarto.

-Mierda…Esto me pasa por meterme en estos rollos…- Suspiró dolorido el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la camilla, levantó la mirada y vio que los ojos azules oscuros de la chica se clavaban en los suyos castaños con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, al joven le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda…Nunca antes Temari lo había mirado así, ésta se acercó lentamente a él y junto sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, la muchacha dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior del moreno y al separarse de él, sin poderlo evitar, susurró.

-Te quiero...- Dicho esto salió de allí sin que al Nara le diera tiempo a decir nada, un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago, sentía una gran alegría por dentro pero también miedo, miedo a que aquella felicidad algún día terminase. Ni Temari ni él nunca se habían dicho aquellas dos palabras, sin embargo ahora que se lo había dicho ella, éste se sentía asustado por dentro, justo cuando estaba pensando en ello, el pelirrojo entró en la habitación, el pobre muchacho casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

-Esto…es tuyo.-Se limitó a decir tirándole al joven la chaqueta que se le había olvidado antes en la azotea.

-Gra…gracias.- Contestó el Nara antes de que Gaara se girase y saliese de allí.

En las siguientes 3 horas Naruto se dedicó a dormir casi todo el tiempo, al igual que Rei que aquella noche no había dormido nada espiando a través de la puerta de su cuarto aver si entre su tío y secretarío pasaba algo, ya que éste último dormía casi siempre en la casa, Sakura pensando en la fiesta de Sasuke al igual que Ino, Shikamaru comiéndose el coco por lo que le había dicho Temari y asustado por Gaara, Hinata pensando en que Naruto y ella harían un dúo, Gaara pensando en que aquella tarde en el primer canal daban la recopilación de todos los capítulos de " quiero ser una estrella" y podría ver los que se había perdido, Kiba feliz de que aquella tarde después del entrenamiento no tendría que ir a su grupo de jóvenes drogadictos ya que le habían dado el día libre, Chouji pensando en la hora de comer, Shino en la última publicación de la revista " la madre Naturaleza", Tenten pensando en la falda que se quería comprar, Neji enfadado porque su prima cantaría en su grupo y deseando cargarse a Rei que había tenido la idea, Lee pensando en el entrenamiento de aquella tarde y Temari pensando en Shikamaru. Finalmente las clases terminaron y todo el mundo volvió a sus casas para luego volver a los entrenamientos, cuando éstos terminaron todo el grupo salió del gimnasio a la calle.

-Que alegría…Hoy no tengo la dichosa charla de jóvenes drogadictos…- Rió feliz El joven poniéndose su capucha.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-Me voy al parque a hacer unas cuantas piruetas con el monopatín…- Contestó éste orgulloso sacando de su bolsa de deportes su monopatín y poniéndolo en el suelo.

-¡Bah! Menuda forma de desaprovechar la tarde…¡Yo me iría al restaurante especializado en ramen!- Gritó el rubio.

-Idiotas…- Dijo Neji echándose la bolsa de deportes al hombro.

- Oye, ¿habéis visto a Shikamaru?-Preguntó Temari a Rei, ésta negó con la cabeza.

-En cuanto terminó su entrenamiento entró en el vestuario y salió corriendo.- Contestó Kiba por la morena.

-¡Escuchadme chicos! Como la llama de la juventud arde en nosotros, ¿por qué no vamos a dar 30 vueltas al barrio?

-Déjalo Lee…-Suspiró cansado Neji.

- Naruto imbécil, recuerda que este sábado comenzamos con los ensayos en mi casa…- Dijo el Uchiha al rubio.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé idiota!- Le gritó el niño de ojos azules haciendo burlas al moreno, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento paso al lado de ambos niños frenando delante de Kiba e Hinata llenándolos de agua.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú!- Gritó Kiba alzando el brazo y mirando sus ropas mojadas.

-¡Kankuro tío! ¡Los has llenado de agua!- Riñó Temari a su hermano, éste acababa de llegar con el monopatín en los pies.

-Lo siento, es que con lo enanos que son cualquiera los ve…- Explicó el robusto muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, Kiba apretó los puños.

-¿A quién llamas enano pedazo de idiota?

-Kiba…yo…creo que será…mejor…- Comenzó a decir la tímida chica.

- ¡Pues a ti! ¿A parte de enano eres cortito?- Preguntó el muchacho dando un toque en la frente del joven, justo cuando éste se le iba a avalanzar Lee lo aguantó por detrás. Tenten miró a Rei un tanto preocupada: iba a aver pelea.

- ¡Aquel el único cortito eres tú mole!

-Vaya…Tenemos un valiente… ¿Qué te parece si probamos tu valentía bajando la calle con el monopatín hasta ese cruze?-Propuso el niño señalando la empinada cuesta que formaba la calle hacia abajo.

- Déjalo Kiba…- Le dijo Ino, Sakura alzó una ceja: Kankuro era un bronquista.

- Kiba lo mejor es que…- Comenzó a decir Rei.

-¡Adelante Kiba! ¡Ni se te ocurra rechazarla! ¡Si lo haces quedarás de cobarde!- Gritó Naruto alzando el puño, Sakura le metió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Serás bestia! ¡¿A caso quieres que se mate!- Gritó histérica la pelirrosa.

-Puff…A mi no me metas en esto.- Dijo Temari moviendo de un lado a otro su mano derecha.

- Me piro.- Dijo Sasuke mientras echaba a andar.

-Yo también.- Asintió Neji.

-¡Pero Neji!-Exclamó Lee.- ¡No podemos dejar esto así!

-¿El qué?-Preguntó el Hyûga alzando una ceja.

-¡Pues estos dos jóvenes muchachos están a punto de pegarse y nuestro deber como discípulos de el profesor Gai es detenerlos!- Gritó de nuevo el chico de cejas encrespadas.

-Si quieres detenlos tú.-Fue la contestación del muchacho de ojos blancos.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.- Fue la respuesta de Kiba situándose junto al robusto muchacho.- Te haré morder el polvo.

-Eso lo veremos enano…- Contestó Kankuro.

-Pero Kiba…- Dijo Hinata, antes de que pudiese seguir hablando el muchacho se lanzó a toda velocidad por la cuesta junto con Kankuro.

-Espero que no se la peguen…- Dijo Tenten en voz baja.

-Y yo.-Asintió Rei preocupada. Ambos muchachos estaban muy igualados, hasta que Kiba consiguió adelantar al otro niño antes del cruze.

-¡Si señor! ¡Chúpate esa!- Gritó el chico de la capucha, cuando una voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡¡Cuidado Kiba!- Gritó Naruto desde arriba de la cuesta a todo pulmón, delante del muchacho había una caja con la que estaba a punto de chocarse éste saltó por encima de ella con el monopatín pero al aterrizar lo hizo sobre un gran charco de agua, haciendo que el monopatín se deslizará sobre el líquido y que el joven perdiera el control dirigiéndose al bordillo de la acera, haciendo que el skay chocará contra éste y que el niño se diera un fuerte golpe en el tobillo y saliera disparado hacia una farola que había en la acera chocándose contra ésta y dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Sakura e Ino metieron un grito mientras Hinata se tapaba los ojos con las manos y Rei y Tenten abrían mucho los ojos, después de recibir el impacto Kiba cayó al suelo, y se quedó allí sin moverse, un señor que pasaba por allí cerca corrió hacia él y paró a socorrerle, durante un segundo arriba de la calle se hizo un tenso silencio hasta que el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto que corrió con fuerza por la cuesta seguido de Rei y los demás, al llegar abajo Kankuro se encontraba también junto al niño, el joven se encontraba tendido en el suelo con algo de sangre brotando de su frente y los ojos cerrados.

-Kiba…- Musitó Naruto agachándose junto a él.

-Ha perdido el conocimiento, no creo que sea grave pero…Hay que llevarlo al hospital.- Dijo el hombre que se había agachado junto al niño, el grupo de amigos se miraron entre sí, hasta que finalmente una voz rompió el hielo.

-Llevémoslo de una vez.- Dijo Rei mirando con preocupación al niño.

**Buenooooo, aquí está ya el 14º capi de konoha´s institute! No me esta kedando largo ni na el fict… xD weno, spero k os haya gustado n.n, el siguient capi se centrara ya en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sasuke n.n, deciros lo d siempre! aunk ya lo ayais leio dejarme reviews! k ay algunos k m dejabais y ya no lo aceis! Si lo leeis djarlos plis n.n! y largos plis! Muxos besos a todos!**


	15. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Me quieres?

**Aki esta el 15º capitulo! Me an exo muuu feliz vuestros reviews en este ultimo capi! en serio! Creo k este capi m a kedao un poco largo…xo weno, spero k os gust o + k los otros! Intento adapatar las personalidades d los personajes como las del manga…spero k m kede medianamente realista! XD**

**_Tenty: _Me alegro de k t guste como m sta kedando el fict! sgun tus preguntas respecto a si neji y tenten van a star juntos…es k si n.n lo k pasa s k esos dos van a star en un tira y afloja, y a rei no stoy sgura…xk va a aver algun k otro lio, xo amos, creo k ya lo s n.n!**

**_Tensai Seko: _Ey Tensai! n.n como siempre m a encantao tu pedazo d review xD me emociono XD ! y respecto a lo d k mjor un grupo en condiciones k dos a medias…tenes toda la razon! xD supongo k tol mundo desea como tu k orochi y kabuto sean pillaos infraganti! n.n**

**_Mickey malote: _jaja, algun dia rei los pillara! XD o eso creo… y respecto a tu pregunta d cuanto tardo…la verda s k depende d lo k salga o d la inspiración k tnga…xo normalment entre 2( como mu pronto) y 5 dias + o – creo… n.n**

**_Kaolla11x9: _Jajaja! No t enfades ombre! Spero k este capi t guste n.n**

**_Temari: _ombre! Hacia tiempo k no sabia d ti! Jaja me alegra k no keras k termine el fict, lo sento,xo naruto no tene piscina XD xo amos, espero k igualmente t guste la fiesta! n.n **

**_Lin Hashimoto:_Ey! K alegria k m sigas djando review n.n! jaja, aver si rei pilla o no a sus tios infraganti…XD m alegro d k t aga feliz mi fict! n.n aki sta el siguient **

**Capi!**

**_Nabiki: _lo dl nombre dl nuevo grupo ya lo veras + adelant! spero k t guste el capi!**

**_Temari-shikamaru: _jaja!m alegra muxo k m djes reviews aunk sean tan breves! Spero k t guste este capi!**

**_Pola: _malegro d k t guste mi fict! ahí va otro capi! n.n**

**_Ten-chan: _malegro d k guste el fict! y no t procupes! Kiba s recuperara mu pronto! n.n**

**_Minami90: _malegro d k t rias tanto! Y la verda es k gaara si k s flipa muxo con ese programa y lo d sus fans XD (s su sueño) n.n**

**_Jaide: _abra + neji tenten en ste capi, n.n y si, hinata y naruto stan cada vez mas cerca! **

**_Perito: _malegro k dspues d leert todos los capis t ayas kedao con ganas d ! Weno, a lo mjo m paso poniendo a neji borde, no sep n.n, intentare suavizarlo, y respecto al naruto hinata si k abra !**

**_NaeToyama: _siento lo tu ordenador! A ver si s arregla pronto n.n! jaja m alegro muxo d k m ayas dao ideas! Lo k pasa s k weno, como k las 2 primeras sugerencias no poden ser, ya k e juntao los grupos n.n, xo la 3ª a sio genial ( creo k la voy a pone)! Muxas gracias!**

**_Maziho:_ m alegro k t guste! En ste capi sale bastante gaara n.n**

**_Rukawa:_ Me alegro k t aya gustado! n.n **

**Weno…deciros lo d siempre! muxos besos a todos y dejadm reviews lo + largos k podais! (aunk ya lo ayais leiooo) **

**15**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**¿Me quieres?**

-¡Muy bien mis queridísimos alumnos! ¡Hoy practicaremos el deporte del fútbol! ¡Así que poneros por parejas, id al carrito de balones, coged uno y poneros a practicar pases!- Exclamó con energía el profesor de gimnasia mientras sus alumnos bajaban los escalones de las gradas en los que estaban sentados, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a él.

-Profesor Gai, tenemos un problema.- Comenzó a decir Sasuke situándose junto al extravagante hombre.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Un problema muy gordo profesor cejudo!-Lo apoyó el rubio.

- ¿La llama de la juventud a dejado de arder en vosotros?- Preguntó Gai a los dos muchachos mientras sus demás alumnos ya habían comenzado los pases, Sasuke puso cara de medio metro y Naruto nego con la cabeza.- Entonces no es un problema…

-¡Es que Kiba a tenido un accidente!- Exclamó Naruto, Gai abrió mucho sus redondos ojos.

-¿Y es grave? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que al idiota se le ocurrió bajar una cuesta con el monopatín, fue a parar a un charco, se deslizo por él y salió volando por los aires.- Explicó Sasuke sin ganas.

- ¡Pero no sufras! Llamamos a una ambulancia porque estaba inconsciente, pero al final lo que se hizo fue un poco de sangre en la frente, un pedazo de chichón y un esguince de tobillo…- Terminó por decir el rubio.

- Menos mal…Entonces está más o menos bien, ¿cuál es el problema?- Preguntó el profesor sin entender hasta donde querían llegar los muchachos, Sasuke negó un par de veces con la cabeza: a veces los profesores podían ser de lo más idiotas.

-El problema es que está tarde tenemos el partido y Kiba era un centro campista, así que con el esguince de tobillo no podrá participar, y no tenemos suplente…- Gruñó el Uchiha., durante un momento se hizo silencio entre el hombre y los dos niños.

- ¡¡¡Es cierto! ¡Necesitamos un suplente! ¿Por qué no tendríamos uno?- Preguntó Gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Porque nadie más quiere entrar en este equipo de locos…- Refunfuñó el moreno.

- ¡Qué no cunda el pánico! ¡Tú eres el capitán del equipo! ¡Así que te otorgó la misión de encontrar un suplente!- Gritó señalando con el dedo índice al joven Uchiha mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¡No se preocupe profesor! ¡Yo me puedo encargar de eso!- Gritó Naruto poniendo una mano en su frente haciendo una especie de saludo militar, su compañero sonrió con ironía.

-No me hagas reír… Sería peligroso dejar en tus manos buscar un suplente…

- ¡Lo que ha sido peligroso es ponerte a ti de capitán! ¡Siempre estás chupando pelota!- Gritó el rubio.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Te recuerdo que nuestro primer partido fue penoso por tu culpa!¡ Chupaste pelota y al final te la quitaron y metieron gol! ¡Menos mal que en la 2ª parte Lee y yo metimos gol!

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿a que no profesor?- preguntó Naruto al hombre cejudo, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki miraron extrañados a su profesor, el cuál tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los dos niños siguieron su mirada hasta llegar a un punto del recinto en el cual se encontraba una acumulación de alumnos mirando sorprendidos al pelirrojo de la clase: éste era el centro de todas las miradas, se encontraba con un balón y lo mantenía en el aire, primero dándole con el pie, luego subió a las rodillas, de las rodillas a la cabeza, dio un par de cabezazos para luego dejarla caer, darle con el hombro, de nuevo dejarla en el aire, y justo cuando la pelota estaba a punto de rozar el suelo, el muchacho chutó con fuerza metiéndola en la portería que se encontraba al fondo del gimnasio. Tanto Sasuke, como Naruto y Gai no pudieron evitar abrir mucho la boca del asombro.

-Creo…que ya tenemos suplente.- Dijo el entrenador del equipo del instituto Konoha sonriendo.

La siguiente clase era con Kakashi, (éste llegó 3 cuartos de hora tarde) así que decidió que para un cuarto de hora que iba a dar clase (ya que a última hora tenían que ensayar) bajaron directamente.

-¡Joder que alegría! ¡No sabía que Gaara era tan bueno en el fútbol!- Gritó el rubio desperezándose mientras dejaba su mochila sobre uno de los sillones del salón actos. Shikamaru puso oído a lo que decía el niño.- ¡Ya verás cuando le digamos a Kiba que Gaara lo va a sustituir!- Chilló de nuevo el joven dirigiéndose al escenario. Shikamaru se atragantó con su propia saliva.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No me digas que ese spicópata va a entrar en el equipo!- Ésta vez fue Shikamaru el que alzó la voz, Rei sonrió abiertamente al muchacho.

- ¿No lo sabías? Si lo han dicho en clase de gimnasia…

- ¡Ya pero es que estaba echado en las colchonetas descansando y no me he enterado de nada!- Dijo el pobre muchacho mientras comenzaban a entrarle sus típicos sudores cuando se ponía nervioso.- Joder, que problemático…Gaara hace de mi pareja en el teatro, viene a la fiesta de Sasuke, y encima va a estar en mi mismo equipo…

-¿Te importa?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, al muchacho le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y al girarse se encontró con la última persona que quería ver.

- ¡Ah! hola Gaara...-Rió tontamente el chico de la coleta.

-Te he hecho una pregunta…No quiero volver a repetirla…

-¡Pues claro que no me importa! Es que soy muy bromista…- Rió de nuevo el muchacho mientras poco a poco se iba alejando del pelirrojo, en ese momento apareció Sakura.

- ¡Escuchadme! Recordad que está tarde después del partido, y de que nos cambiemos y todo eso, la fiesta comienza a las 8:00, yo traeré a Sasuke a esa hora, así que tenerlo todo listo…- Advirtió la pelirrosa a Naruto, Rei e Hinata.

-¡Por supuesto Sakurita! ¡No entiendo como puedes dudar de nosotros!- Exclamó el rubio feliz.

- Yo cuando terminé de ayudaros...Iré… a… casa de Kiba a recogerlo, que hoy no ha venido al colegio y lo voy a ayudar a venir…- Dijo Hinata a la morena.

- ¡Ja! ¡Tendrá morro! ¡Si le dijeron en el hospital después de vendarle el pie que podía venir al colegio, que lo que no podía hacer era gimnasia!- Gruñó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Naruto, Rei, Shikamaru! ¡Venid que tenemos que empezar a ensayar!- Exclamó Kakashi desde arriba del escenario, los tres niños asintieron y poco después comenzaron a ensayar.

El timbre sonó y todo el mundo salió corriendo a su casa, ya que era viernes y estaban deseosos de abandonar el instituto, el primero en salir fue Kakashi.

-Míralo…Mucha prisa para salir, pero después para llegar a clase temprano se toma todo el tiempo del mundo…- Se quejó Naruto mientras se ponía su chaqueta naranja y una bufanda alrededor del cuello.- ¡Vamos Rei! ¡Qué esta tarde el partido empieza a las 4:30 y tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano!-Exclamó el rubio tirando del brazo de la niña impaciente, finalmente, éstos dos junto con Hinata, Shikamaru y Sakura salieron del edificio a la calle, donde fuera se encontraban Ino, Shino y Chouji.

- ¡Frentuda! ¡Cuidado con intentar ligarte por el camino a Sasuke para llevarlo a casa de Naruto! Aunque no creo que lo consigas…Con esa pedazo de frente…-Rió la niña de ojos azules.

-Oídme, se suponía que Kiba y yo íbamos a por el regalo de Sasuke encargado…Tendré que ir yo solo ¿no?-Preguntó Shino.

-Va a ser que sí.- Dijo Naruto compadeciéndolo.- Yo sin embargo, tengo muy buena compañía.- Rió el muchacho con pose seductora pasando el brazo por los hombros de Rei e Hinata. En ese momento se acerco Temari al grupo.

-Rei, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, está tarde tenemos que estar aquí a las 4:00, ya que el partido empieza a las 4:30, no lleguéis tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó la rubia de las cuatro coletas desviando la mirada durante unos segundos a Shikamaru, las aludidas asintieron firmemente. - ¿Podéis avisar a Tenten?

-Yo lo haré.- Dijo Rei prestandose voluntaria, la muchacha asintió y echándole una última mirada al moreno, se fue de allí.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ¡después nos vemos!- Exclamó Naruto alzando el brazo y echando a correr.

- Yo también me voy, que quiero pasar primero por la tienda de chuches a comprarme unas patatas…- Dijo Chouji despidiéndose. Finalmente todos los chicos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, exceptuando Rei, que se adentró de nuevo en el edificio para subir al pasillo de las clases de 2º y así buscar a Tenten. Dentro no quedaba casi nadie, la muchacha comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando arriba de éstas se encontraba un muchacho mayor que ella, podía ser de 4º de Eso, de ojos rojos, pequeños y redondos, pelo teñido de azul y de punta, dientes picudos como garras y con un chubasquero que le llegaba hasta los tobillos negro, la niña no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero no detuvo su marcha, el joven se había quedado allí parado, como si nada, al llegar a un escalón por debajo del que él se encontraba éste se puso por delante suya evitándole el paso, la muchacha, sin mirarle a los ojos se echó a un lado intentando subir por otro extremo, pero de nuevo el chico se puso delante suya, la morena alzó la mirada un tanto asustada.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-Preguntó con tranquilidad aunque por dentro estuviera algo nerviosa, el muchacho hizo una mueca y dijo.

-No te pongas así, es una broma…Como esto.- Susurró mientras sin que la chica se lo esperará le metiera un empujón arrojándola escaleras abajo, a la muchacha le falló el cuerpo, y como no se lo esperaba salió despedida hacia abajo, Rei quiso gritar pero un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta, cerró los ojos esperando el duro impacto contra los escalones cuando sintió que un cuerpo fuerte se interponía en su caída y con sus brazos rodeaba la barriga de ésta. La niña abrió los ojos y escuchó una voz cerca de su oído.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Kisame?- La muchacha giró algo la cabeza y unos ojos negros y profundos enmarcados en unas largas pestañas la miraron. El muchacho que se encontraba algo más arriba hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-Solo jugaba.- Se limitó a contestar.

- Pues ni se te ocurra volver a hacer alguno de tus juegos.- Replicó el Uchiha, Rei se sonrojó al notar que el muchacho la sujetaba entre sus brazos y rápidamente se apartó.

-Gracias…- Dijo ésta antes de comenzar a subir el tramo de escaleras que le quedaba de 3 en 3 sin mirar atrás, al llegar arriba dobló la esquina a toda velocidad y se chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-¡Mira por donde andas…!¡Ah! Pero si eres tú…- Gruñó la voz de Neji sorprendido.

-¡Rei!-Exclamó la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado mientras extendía si mano ayudando a levantarse a su amiga, ésta la aceptó algo aturdida.

-Gracias…

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estás horas?- Le preguntó Tenten.

- Es que Temari me ha pedido que te diga que tenemos que estar en el colegio a las 4:00.- Contestó la chica de ojos verdes, el Hyûga sonrió fanfarrón.

-Además de cantar mal eres una patosa…

-¡El patoso eres tú que no miras por donde vas!- Gritó Rei sin contenerse.

-Perdona, pero la que ha doblado la esquina como una loca sin mirar has sido tú…

- ¿Tienes que tener tú siempre la última palabra?-Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes molesta mientras echaba a andar con los dos niños.

-Tú lo has dicho.- Contestó éste sonriendo con superioridad, Tenten rió por lo bajo mientras veía pelearse a sus dos amigos, " Rei ni se da cuenta de que es la primera persona que hace sonreír tanto a Neji… Creo que se van a terminar llevando muy bien…" Pensó para sus adentros la chica de dos cocos.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que habéis tardado tanto en salir de la clase los dos?-Preguntó Rei sonriendo a Tenten.

-¿Insinúas algo?-Preguntó el Hyûga.

-No.

-Claro que si lo insinúas, ¿entonces por qué has sonreído de esa manera?

- Porque yo sonrió cuando me apetece, no como tú.- Contestó la niña de ojos verdes.

- Yo también sonrió cuando me apetece, solo que ahora, tu sola presencia me quita las ganas de sonreír.- Chinchó de nuevo el moreno a la niña.

-¡Pues antes has sonreído!

-Era falso.- Negó el muchacho con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír durante unos segundos.

-Es que Gai nos pidió que le ayudasemos a llevar todo el material de gimnasia que ha llegado nuevo desde la sala de profesores al gimnasio, y encima hoy nos tocaba limpiar la clase.- Explicó Tenten ausente a los comentarios de los dos niños.

-¿Vendréis a la fiesta?

- ¡Claro que sí!- Contestó Tenten.

-Joder… tendré que aguantar a ésta…- Chinchó de nuevo el Hyûga a Rei señalandola, ésta funció el ceño y una nueva discusión saltó entre ambos mientras Tenten se echaba a reír.

Más tarde, a las 4:30 de la tarde las gradas del gimnasio se encontraban llenas de niños de los dos equipos que se iban a enfrentar, las animadoras ya estaban en la puerta del gimnasio a punto de entrar en el recinto gritando como unas locas pero antes de eso, Anko se encontraba ya dentro dando gritos y ánimos a las animadoras, mientras en el banquillo Gai hablaba a los muchachos.

-¡¡¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Dad todo lo que tengáis dentro! ¡La llama de la juventud! ¡Divina juventud llena de vitalidad y fuerza! ¡ Que arda en vosotros!- El extravagante entrenador no paraba de gritar cosas cuando Gaara susurró a Sasuke.

-Como siga diciendo tantas tonterías me lo cargo…- Lee que estaba cerca de ellos dos, temiendo por la vida de su ídolo y modelo a seguir le dijo a Gai que ya había dado suficientes ánimos y era hora de que calentarán, justo cuando los niños comenzaron a calentar las animadoras entraron el gimnasio animando a su equipo.

-Bien, saldremos a jugar al campo, ¡Todos al campo!- Gritó Gai antes de dar una palmada y que todos los muchachos saltaran al campo, cada uno se situó en sus sitios, el saque fue para el equipo contrario, nada más entrar en el campo de ellos, los dos centrocampistas estuvieron a punto de pasar al ataque cuando Gaara les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran.

-Ya me ocupo yo…- Musitó mientras ponía cara de sádico y clavaba sus ojos en los del muchacho que llevaba la pelota, éste no pudo evitar desconcentrarse y en ese momento Lee le entró quitándole la pelota. Durante todo el partido la mayoría de los jugadores del otro equipo no pasaban del centro del campo ya que, nada más llegar Gaara les ponía mala cara o cuando éstos pasaban junto a él éste les susurraba cosas al oído, como " o sueltas la pelota o te mato…" " como no me des esa pelota no sales vivo de este partido…", y así hasta que fue el mismo Gaara el que metió un gol justo cuando terminó la primera parte, todos los jugadores, exceptuando Shikamaru que se quedó algo alejado lo cogieron y lo tiraron por los aires.- ¿Tú no me felicitas?- Preguntó mirando al chico de la coleta que era el único que no se acercaba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó éste mientras le entraban los sudores.

- Bajadme de una vez que me mareo…- Musitó Gaara, al instante todo el mundo lo bajó con toda la delicadeza posible. Mientras el equipo contrario se encontraba en el banquillo con la cabeza gacha.

-¡¿Se puede saber que os pasa!-Preguntó su entrenador enfadado.

- Es que…el pelirrojo de ahí…

- Tiene mirada de sádico asesino…

-Y que lo digas tío…- Estos y otro comentarios hicieron los pobres muchachos, incluido el portero, que antes de que Gaara chutara había sentido su mirada psicópata.

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! ¡Qué por un solo niño no vamos a perder el partido! ¡Aún podemos ganar!-Exclamó el entrenador animando a su equipo, un cuarto de hora después comenzó la segunda parte del partido, los chicos saltaron al campo y de nuevo las animadoras también. La 2ª parte llevaba tan solo unos minutos, cuando una voz procedente de las gradas alarmó a la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

-¡¡¡El portero! ¡Tío bueno! ¡Quitáte la camiseta!- La muchacha que lo había gritado podía tener la edad de Temari, ésta última frunció el ceño y en medio de la coreografía que estaban haciendo se giró hacia el público.

- ¡Oye guapa, que para animar ya estamos nosotras!¡así que ahorrate tus patéticos comentarios!

- ¡Ja! ¡La patética eres tú con lo mal que bailas!- Exclamó la aludida desde el público.

-Será…- Comenzó a decir Temari mientras iba flechada para las gradas, rápidamente Ino y Rei la agarraron para que todo no terminará en tirones de pelo y bofetones, justo cuando la rubia de cuatro coletas se había tranquilizado, otra voz procedente de las gradas puso en alerta a otra animadora: Tenten.

- ¡Neji, guapo! ¡Si marcas algún gol dedicamelo!- La chica de dos cocos giró la mirada y la clavó en la pelirroja de ojos azules que había besado con todo el descaro al Hyûga el día que habían ido a la pizzería para celebrar la victoria del primer partido.

- ¡No puedo creerme que esa pedazo de guarra este aquí!- Gritó la castaña mientras se dirigía a las gradas, de nuevo Rei la tuvo que sujetar. Mientras en el campo la cosa estaba que ardía, ya que el árbrito había pitado falta a favor del equipo contrario por una entrada de Naruto.

- Penalti.- Dijo tajantemente el árbrito.

- ¡¿Qué!- Exclamaron decepcionados los muchachos del equipo de Konoha.

- Yo me ocupo…- Comenzó a decir Gaara, Naruto lo sujetó y le dijo que no hacia falta, que Shikamaru era muy buen portero. El pobre Nara se puso en posición, sentía la mirada de Gaara sobre él, " ¡Joder! ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? Que problemático…Seguro que como no pare Gaara me va a descuartizar en los vestuarios... Y encima cuando Temari me dijo ayer que me quería me entró mucho miedo y la he estado esquivando todo el día…menudo rollo…Bueno…¡haré lo que pueda!" El silbato del árbrito sonó y el muchacho que tiraba a puerta chutó con fuerza hacia la derecha, Shikamaru se lanzó y con el puño despejó la pelota, todo el equipo saltó enloquecido ( exceptuando a Gaara, Neji y Sasuke) por la pedazo de parada que había hecho. El partido continuó y entre las animadoras y las chicas del público la cosa iba a peor. El partido terminó y el equipo de Konoha ganó 1-0. Mientras los muchachos se dirigían a los vestuarios, en las gradas Tenten se tiraba de los pelos con la pelirroja y Kankuro que había ido a ver el partido (mas bien había ido a ver a las animadoras bailando) y que estaba por medio de las dos chicas metía mano todo lo que podía, Temari discutía desde abajo con la chica que había gritado eso a Shikamaru. Finalmente todo el mundo se dirigió a los vestuarios, una vez que Tenten salió de éstos con Rei, vio a la pelirroja hablando con Neji, la chica de dos cocos suspiró resignada cuando vio que la muchacha le daba un beso en la mejilla, al pasar junto a Tenten le hizo un corte de manga.

- ¿Pero has visto lo que me ha hecho?-Preguntó indignada la castaña a Rei.

- Bah…Pasa de ella.- Se limitó a decir la niña de ojos verdes mientras entraba en el vestuario de nuevo al ver que Neji se acercaba para hablar con su amiga.

- Vaya, ya veo que cada día estás más agresiva…- Dijo Neji mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Yo? Agresiva más bien tu amiguita…

- ¿Mi amiguita? Joder Tenten, esta tan celosa como una niña de 5 años…- Comentó Neji negando con la cabeza.

- Claro, yo parezco de 5 años porque tú te vas con tías de 3 y 4 años mayores que tú, eso es lo que pasa.-Contestó la niña de dos cocos mientras dejaba paso a dos chicas de su equipo que salían del vestuario.

- No sé porque te importa tanto con quien me voy o con quien me dejo de ir…- Dijo el Hyûga mientras volvía a los vestuarios. A Tenten comenzó a galoparle el corazón salvajemente mientras sentía que un dolor le oprimía el pecho, la muchacha bajó la mirada y dijo en un susurro que perfectamente pudo oír el niño.

-Claro que lo sabes…- El hyûga paró de caminar y cuando se giró Tenten ya se había ido. Temari salió del vestuario con el pelo mojado ya vestida y con la bolsa de deportes al hombro, llegó al vestuario de chicos en el que acababa de entrar Neji y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Naruto abriendo la puerta.

-¿Está Shikamaru?

-¡Anda Gaara, mira! ¡Pero si es tu her…!- El rubio no pudo seguir hablando ya que la muchacha le tapó la boca.

-¡Calla idiota! ¿Está o no está?

-No, se fue corriendo pero después vendrá a mi casa a las 8:00…- Explicó el rubio sin ganas, la joven sonrió con malicia.

-¿Dónde está tu casa?

Unas horas después, a las 7:30 de la tarde, Rei, Naruto e Hinata se encontraban en casa del muchacho poniendo los globos, la mesa, las serpentinas y lo típico de un cumpleaños.

-¡Qué bonito ha quedado todo! ¡Somos los mejores!-Exclamó el niño de ojos azules poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando a su alrededor.

- La verdad es que sí.- Asintió Rei desde la escalera en la que se encontraba poniendo los últimos globos colgados de una lámpara.

- Oídme…Yo voy a buscar a Kiba…Que le dije que sobre esta hora iba a ir…- Explicó Hinata mientras cogía su chaquetón y se lo ponía.

- ¡De acuerdo! Después nos vemos.- Se despidió Rei, Naruto también lo hizo y la Hyûga salió de la casa, poco tiempo después, llamaron al timbre.

- ¡Voy!-Gritó Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Hola!- Exclamó Ino alegre cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta.

- ¡Joder Ino! ¡Te dijimos que trajeras unas cuantas flores! ¡No media jungla del amazonas!- Gritó el Uzumaki sin creerse la cantidad de flores que había traído Ino.

- ¡Cállate Naruto! ¡He tenido que darme unos cuantos paseos para traer todas estas flores! ¡Menos mal que la floristería de mi madre está cerca de tu casa!

- Rei, ven a ver esto…- Dijo el muchacho mirando la cantidad de flores que había en su puerta. A todo esto, Hinata había llegado a casa de Kiba, la muchacha llamó a la puerta, y escuchó el ruido de muchos pasos, la puerta la abrieron dos niños.

- Hola hinata.- Dijo uno de pelo negro abundante y ojos color miel.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Kiba?-preguntó el otro que era exactamente igual que Kiba, solo que más pequeño, la muchacha asintió.- ¡Pasa, pasa!- La chica sonrió y paso timidamente, dentró de la casa del joven todo estaba hecho un desastre, el largo pasillo lleno de puertas se encontraba inundado de juguetes, rápidamente dos perros y Akamaru corrieron al encuentro de la recién llegada. Ésta los acarició y paso dentro, en una de las habitaciones cuyas puertas estaban abiertas se encontraba la hermana mayor de Kiba tumbada en la litera de arriba escuchando música rap y mascando chicle, en la de debajo se encontraba otra de las hermanas pero leyendo un libro, la siguiente era la habitación de Kiba que estaba cerrada, los dos chicos abrieron la puerta y entraron gritando.

- ¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Ha venido Hinata!

- Joder…estos mocosos… Pasa Hinata.-Gruñó el muchacho, la niña así lo hizo y encontró un gran desorden. Los niños comenzaron a saltar en la cama del muchacho y a hacer una guerra de almohadas entre ellos cuando Kiba les metió un grito y los echó de la habitación.

- Son muy graciosos tus hermanos…- Rió la Hyûga sonriendo timidamente, como respuesta Kiba bufó por lo bajo.- ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo?

- ¡Bah! ¡No es nada!- Rió el aludido esbozando una gran sonrisa.- ¿Ya está todo preparado en casa de Naruto?

- Sí, o por lo menos casi todo…Naruto ha sido muy amable cediendo su casa para que celebren el cumple de Sasuke…La verdad es que es muy generoso…- Comentó la muchacha casi sin darse cuenta mientras sonreía mirando al suelo.

- ¿Sabes que cuando hablas de Naruto se te ilumina la cara? A fin de cuentas es normal…Él te gusta, ¿verdad?- La chica alzó la mirada mientras abría mucho los ojos y se ponía roja a más no poder. – Desde el colegio siempre te ha gustado, supongo que ahora, que estás hablando más con él y eso, se lo dirás, ¿no?

-Yo…yo…no creo que a Naruto le…le guste una chica como…como yo…- Contestó la niña, el muchacho frunció el ceño y con voz molesta dijo.

- ¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto Hinata? ¡Claro que le gustarás, porque Naruto es muy parecido a mí y tú me gustaste cuando éramos más pequeños!

-Kiba…- La muchacha no podía articular palabra al oír aquello.

- ¡Te ayudaré con él!- Rió el muchacho mientras cogía una muleta.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro…- Contestó la niña sonriendo abiertamente.- Kiba…

- ¿Sí?

-Gracias.

En casa de Naruto todo estaba casi preparado, después de un cuarto de hora entre Rei, Naruto e Ino habían puesto todas las flores. Shino había llegado con el regalo de Naruto en una mano y una tarta en la otra.

-Anda Shino, ¿Tú te encargabas de la tarta? Tiene muy buena pinta…- Dijo el rubio mientras se le hacía la boca agua, el joven de gafas oscuras sonrió orgulloso de si mismo ya que la había hecho él. Poco después llegaron Neji, Tenten y Lee, algo más tarde Gaara, y los demás que faltaban aún no aparecían.

- Chouji y Shikamaru estarán al llegar…- Dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos, y no le faltaba razón, ya abajo Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban cargados de comida, con los cartones de pizza, los refrescos, el ramen y demás.

- Menudo rollo…Precisamente nos tenían que encargar esto a nosotros…- Gruñó el chico de la coleta.

- Shikamaru…- Una voz muy conocida para él sonó delante suya, no la había visto con la montaña de cartones de pizza.

-Temari…¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó nervioso el Nara, Chouji miró de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

-Quería…hablar contigo…

-Yo es que…

-Por favor.- Dijo la muchacha entre un tono de enfado y tristeza. El niño de dos argollas tragó saliva y asintió, dejó la comida que llevaba en el ascensor junto con Chouji y le dijo que enseguida subía, luego salió fuera donde se encontraba la rubia.

- Shikamaru, desde ayer no has parado de esquivarme y no sé que es lo que te pasa…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha mientras el vaho salía de su boca y se colocaba bien la bufanda lila alrededor del cuello.

-No, si no me pasa nada…- Comenzó a decir el niño de dos argollas metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, "que problemático es mentir a una mujer…"

- Si que te pasa.- Contestó ésta.- ¿Quieres dejarlo?

- No, claro que no.- Dijo éste alarmado, "Venga Shikamaru díselo…Aunque quedes de cobarde…pero es que es demasiado problemático…" Se repetía a si mismo.

- Verás Temari… Ayer cuando me dijiste…que…

- ¿Qué te quería?

- Sí, pues…me entro…

-¿miedo?- Preguntó la chica.

-Sí, algo así, y yo…

- ¿Me quieres?-Preguntó de repente la rubia mirando hacia sus botas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo has oído perfectamente.- Dijo la joven con seriedad. El muchacho calló durante unos segundos.

-Lo sabía…- Fue la contestación de ella mientras agachaba la mirada.- Por eso tampoco querías que tus amigos nos conocieran y que lo mantuvieramos en secreto porque para ti…solo era un rollo… Solo era un juego… -Dijo la chica, el niño apretó con fuerza los puños y dando un paso al frente besó con intensidad a la rubia, quería callarla, quería callar aquellas palabras que le dolían.

-Yo también…te quiero…- Contestó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida, ambos agarraron sus manos y se dirijieron al parque que se encontraba en frente de la casa del Uzumaki.

Arriba todo el mundo esperaba a que llegasen los que faltaban, pero aún no aparecía nadie.

-No sé ni porque he venido…- Gruñó Neji sentado en el sofá.

- ¡Chouji no vuelvas a tocar la comida! ¡Empezaremos cuando lleguen los que faltan!- Riñó la rubia al rellenito.

- ¡Escuchad! ¡Oigo pasos!- Dijo Naruto.- ¡Seguro que son Sasuke y Sakura!

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!- Exclamó Rei, Naruto apagó la luz y se situó detrás de la puerta, el timbre sonó y el niño de ojos azules abrió la puerta, se vio la sombra de dos figuras mientras encendía la luz y todos los que estaban allí cantaban con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!¡¡¡CUMPLE…!- Rápidamente todo el mundo se calló desilusionados al ver que se trataban de Kiba e Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Naruto asomándose detrás de la puerta al ver la cara de desilusión de sus amigos.

- No son ellos.- Se limitó a responder Shino.

- Sentimos la tardanza, es que hemos ido al video club y hemos alquilado una película de miedo…- Explicó Kiba.

- ¡Aver avisado antes pelo pincho!- Se quejó Naruto mientras cerraba de nuevo el portón, aunque pocos segundos después sonó de nuevo el timbre, de nuevo Naruto se situó detrás de la puerta y apagó la luz, todo el mundo se puso en sus puestos, Naruto abrió la puerta y de nuevo se distinguieron dos figuras.

-Estos si son ya ellos…- Sususrró Tenten a Rei.

- ¡¡¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!¡¡¡CUMPLEAÑOS…!- Al encender la luz todo el mundo bufó por lo bajo: esta vez eran Shikamaru y Temari.

- Ya os dije que iba a subir ahora…- Dijo Chouji mirando de reojo las pizzas.

- ¡Joder Shikamaru! Pensabamos que érais Sasuke y Sakura…Por cierto, ¿por qué vienes con ella?-Preguntó Naruto extrañado.

- ¿Y por qué vais de la mano?-Preguntó Lee señalando a los dos niños, Gaara que se encontraba algo por detrás de los demás cambio su mirada hasta ahora tranquila a la suya sádica.

- Es que…- Comenzó a explicar el muchacho, nunca nada había sido tan problemático para él explicar algo.

- Son novios…- Susurró una voz ezpeluznante desde detrás, todo el mundo se giró y vio a Gaara con cara de poco amigos, Shikamaru apretó con más fuerza la mano de Temari.

- ¡Muchas felicidades!- Exclamó el rubio dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡Joder Shikamaru! ¡Has pillado bien eh!- Rió Kiba.

- ¡La llama de la juventud arde en vosotros dos!

- Ya era hora…- Rió Rei mientras sonreía junto con Tenten e Ino. Mientras todo el mundo felicitaba a la pareja (exceptuando Gaara con cara de medio metro y Neji), de repente el timbre sonó de nuevo, Ino miró de un lado a otro.

-Ahora si que no falta nadie, estos son Sasuke y Sakura…

-¡Allá vamos!- Exclamó Naruto poniéndose detrás de la puerta y apagando la luz, de nuevo abrió la puerta.

- ¡¡¡CUMPLEAÑOS FE…!- Todos se callaron de golpe cuando Naruto encendió la luz y vieron de nuevo que no eran los dos esperados…

- ¡¿Kankuro!- Exclamó Tenten.

- ¡Hola cariñito! ¡Soy yo! ¡Me echábais de menos! ¿eh?- Exclamó éste entrando con 4 bolsas, 2 en cada mano llenas de botellas de sake.

- ¡Tú! ¡Serás desgraciado por tu culpa tengo un esguince de tobillo y un pedazo de chichón!- Gritó el niño de la capucha alzando peligrosamente la muleta.

- Tranqui tío, que vengo en son de paz…Sin rencores, ¿eh?

- ¡Pero si tú no estabas invitado armario empotrado!- Exclamó Naruto cruzándose de brazos enojado.

- Kankuro…¿qué haces aquí?- Se escuchó la tétrica voz del pelirrojo, antes de que el recién llegado pudiese decir nada el timbre sonó de nuevo.- Como no sean ellos, me cargo a quien sea…

- Naruto, antes de abrir mejor mira por la mirilla…- Advirtió Rei, todo el mundo resopló por lo que tenían que haber hecho desde el principio, el rubio se asomó y en efecto, allí estaban ellos dos, todo el mundo se colocó, Naruto fue detrás de la puerta, apagó la luz y abrió la puerta, se vieron las dos figuras de los recién llegados, Naruto encendió la luz, y entonces…

- ¡¡¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! ¡TE DESEAMOS TODOS! ¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!- Cantaron con fuerza los muchachos, todos aplaudieron enloquecidos, Sakura rió feliz y Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, no pudo evitar que una pronunciada y tierna sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

- ¡Felicidades idiota!- Exclamó Naruto saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

- Me esperaba todo menos esto…- Susurró el Uchiha con un deje de felicidad y emoción reflejados en su voz.

- ¡Muchas felicidades Sasuke!- Gritó Ino tirándose a los brazos del moreno.

- ¡Démosle los regalos antes de nada!- Exclamó Kiba señalando el paquete que había traído Shino, Sasuke lo agarró y miró extrañados a sus amigos: era muy grande.

- ¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!- Gritó Lee emocionado. Lo primero que hizo el Uchiha fue mirar una tarjeta que estaba pegada con fixo en el papel de regalo, el moreno lo abrió, y leyo:

_Todos tus amigos queremos desearte…_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_De parte de:_

_Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rei, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Ino,_

_Neji, Lee, Tenten y Gaara._

El niño abrió mucho los ojos, estos brillaban como el mismo sol, Rei no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella expresión, detrás de esa mirada dura y esa apariencia guay solo se escondía un niño pequeño…

-¡Qué ilusión!- Exclamó Sakura, el Uchiha rasgó el papel de regalo: dentro de éste había una funda de color azul oscuro para la guitarra. El niño no pudo evitar sonreír ilusionado.

- Necesitaba una funda para la guitarra, la mía estaba muy vieja…

- ¡Lo sabemos! ¡Por eso te lo compramos en el centro comercial!- Explicó Ino.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!-La apoyó Kankuro.

- ¡Tú te callas que no sabías nada!- Le gritó Tenten molesta.

- ¿Y esto?-Preguntó Sasuke cogiendo otros dos pequeños paquetes que había dentro de la funda, al abrir uno de ellos se encontró con el último disco de su grupo favorito: Sumar. – Lo quería, es el último que ha salido…

- Ya lo sé, por eso dije que lo comprarán…- Explicó Neji sin mirar al Uchiha.

-¡Abre el que te queda!-Exclamó Rei impaciente. El niño así lo hizo y al abrirlo se encontró con un marco muy alegre de muchos colores.

- ¡Es para que pongas alguna foto en la que salgamos todos juntos!- Explicó Sakura.

- ¿Te han gustado?-Le preguntó Tenten al moreno, éste se había quedado bastante sorprendido…No se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de sus amigos, de nuevo sonrió con alegría.

- Mucho.- Contestó mientras intentaba mantener su habitual seriedad.- ¿Cenamos? Esas pizzas tienen una pinta estupenda…

- ¡Ha sido la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda la tarde!- Agradeció Chouji.

- ¡Voy a llevar esto al microondas para hacer el ramen! ¿Vienes Rei?-Preguntó el rubio a su amigo mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a comer, ésta asintió y ayudó a llevar los paquetes de fideos instantáneos que habían traído Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Naruto, ¿te importa que llame a mi casa? Es que este mediodía cuando he comido en mi casa no estaba mi tío, ni tampoco por la tarde…- Preguntó la morena mientras metía el último paquete de ramen en el microondas. El rubio asintió y le dio el teléfono inalámbrico, ésta marcó su número, dio señal, y en poco tiempo descolgaron el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

-Tío, soy Rei, es que estoy en una fiesta y…

- ¡Kabuto! ¡Cuidado que se queman los huevos! Perdona Rei, sigue…

-Sí, esto… que hoy es el cumple de un amigo y me voy a quedar en casa de Naruto para celebrarlo…

- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?

- ¡No! Volveré después cuando terminé…- La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, la verdad es que con su tío tenía mucha más libertad que con sus padres.

- De acuerdo…- Contestó Orochimaru mientras se despegaba el auricular de la oreja.- Hasta mañana…¡Kabuto! ¡Está noche cenamos solos…!-La niña no pudo escuchar seguir hablando a su tío, ya que éste había colgado. "¡Mierda! ¡Lo mismo organizan una velada romántica y yo no los podré pillar! Hay que joderse…" Pensó la muchacha molesta. Cuando el ramen estuvo listo, Naruto y ella lo llevaron al salón donde ya todo el mundo se había acomodado en los sofás, sillones y quien no tuviera sitio tumbados en la alfombra, en el sofá se encontraban sentados de derecha a izquierda: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara y Temari, ( el pelirrojo se había sentado entre la parejita), había dos sillones, en uno de ellos estaba sentado Neji y en el otro Shino, ya en la alfombra se encontraban Tenten, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Ino, Kankuro a su lado, Lee, tumbado en el suelo, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata y en ese momento Naruto y Rei que pusieron el ramen encima de los cartones de pizzas ya abiertos en el suelo, mesa o en cualquier silla cerca de los respectivos sitios. El Uzumaki se sentó junto a Hinata.

- ¡Ey Rei! ¡Siéntate aquí!- Exclamó el rubio señalando un hueco mínimo que quedaba entre él y el sillón de Shino en el que no cabía, para su pesar el único sitio que quedaba era a los pies del sillón de Neji.

-Precisamente él…-Gruñó la morena, el Hyûga sonrió sarcástico.

-Eras la última persona que pensaba que se sentaría a mis pies...

- No te acostumbres demasiado…- Dijo la niña intentando no apoyar su espalda en las rodillas del Hyûga mientras cogía un trozo de pizza.

-Rei.- Dijo el Hyûga, la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, a saber lo que quería ahora.- Pásame un trozo de pizza ya que no me puedo levantar contigo ahí sentada.- La niña así lo hizo.- Y un refresco.- También se lo paso.- Y una servilleta.- De nuevo lo hizo.- Y…

- ¡Joder Neji si quieres algo más te levantas y lo coges tú!-Exclamó harta.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué os parece si ponemos la peli que hemmos alquilado Hinata y yo?- Preguntó Kiba feliz.

- ¡Sí, sí!- Gritó enloquecido Lee.

- Voy a por ella…- Comentó Shino levantándose del sillón.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó el rubio terminando de absorver sus fideos.- ¡Ahora dan dos capítulos de "quiero ser una extrella"!- Gaara al oír esto que se estaba bebiendo un refresco, se le iluminó la cara.

-¡ Bah! ¿Esa mierda de programa?

- ¡Si es un cutrerío!

- Mi tiempo es oro, y no lo pienso perder viendo esa porquería…

- ¡Pongamos la película!- Éste último comentario lo hizo Lee, Gaara en el sofá había comenzado a temblar de rabia al escuchar aquellos comentarios de su programa favorito.

- Yo también lo quiero ver…- Siseó con voz de ultratumba, unos segundos después, el pelirrojo y el rubio sentados en el sofá se encontraban viendo la dichosa serie mientras los demás se habían sentado en el suelo algo alejados.

- Bueno…Que remedio, veremos la película después…- Dijo Kiba dejando la muleta a un lado.

- Menudo rollo…

-Oye Shikamaru, si queréis Temari y tú podéis iros a mi cuarto…- Comentó Naruto desde el sofá con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, rápidamente el pelirrojo miró al Nara y dijo.

- Shikamaru…¿por qué no vienes a ver con nosotros el programa?- El muchacho iba a contestar que no, pero al ver la cara de sádico que ponía el hermano de su novia asintió débilmente y se sentó junto a Naruto.

- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-Preguntó Tenten dejando una lata de refresco sobre el suelo. Kankuro puso una cara un tanto pervertida y dijo:

- Tengo una idea…

- ¡Tus ideas no Kankuro!- Exclamó Tenten horrorizada.

- ¡Deja hablar al chaval!- La riñó Kiba que suponía que la idea del extraño muchacho serían buenas.

- ¿Tú no estabas enfadado con él?- preguntó Ino mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Qué os parece si nos tomamos unos chupitos mientras jugamos a verdad, beso o atrevimiento?- Preguntó el muchacho sacando las botellas de saque que había traído en las bolsas.

- Bueno, si insistes…- Dijo Shino disimulando sus ganas de jugar.

- Chouji, ¿juegas?- Preguntó la rubia del grupo mirando al muchacho que se encontraba en la mesa deborando todo lo que veía.

- Ahora voy…- Dijo mientras deboraba un trozo de pizza.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Entonces juguemos nosotros!- Exclamó el hermano de Temari y Gaara.

-En el caso de que juguemos…¿Y si nos negamos a hacer lo que se diga?- Preguntó Rei asustada al pensar en las pruebas que podría poner Kankuro, éste ensanchó una gran sonrisa.

- Pues…¡Habrá que quitarse ropa!- Exclamó el muchacho destapando el tapón de una de las botellas.

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio…- Dijo Sakura, (Verdadera Sakura: ¡GROAR! ¡Tiene que tocarme beso con Sasuke!)

- De acuerdo… pero antes necesitamos vaciar una botella…- Rió Kankuro.

- Yo paso de beber…- Dijo Tenten negando con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, entonces yo me la tomo…- Rió el muchacho mientras daba un trago a la botella.

-¡Yo te ayudo!

- Oye Kiba, ¿además de porreta también eres borracho?- Preguntó Shino poniéndose bien las gafas.

-¡Y yo! ¡La juventud es para disfrutarla! Aunque eso de beber no es muy deportivo…¡pero un poquito no me hará daño!- Exclamó Lee.

- ¡Vamos Shino!- Exclamó Kiba dándole un vaso con algo de sake al niño de las gafas.

- ¿Queréis probar?-Preguntó Lee ofreciéndole a las chicas.

- Bueno, probar…- Rió Rei mientras daba un bucho.

- Mírala, patosa, sin saber cantar y encima borracha…- La picó de nuevo Neji cruzándose de brazos divertido.

- ¡Déjame en paz idiota!- Exclamó Rei, mientras Ino, Sakura, Temari, e Hinata, ésta última tímidamente probaron el sake. Después de un rato la botella se terminó, (eso sí, la mitad de la botella se la bebió Kankuro solo).

- ¡Bien!-Exclamó Lee con las mejillas sonrosadas.- ¡Empezemos!

- Hay va…- Dijo Kankuro mientras ponía la botella en medio del círculo y la hacia girar.- Veamos quien es la primera víctima…- La botella comenzó a girar mientras todo el mundo rezaba para sus adentros que no le tocará, el programa que estaban viendo Naruto y Gaara se escuchaba de fondo, Chouji que lo veía todo de la mesa comenzó a comer más rápido nervioso, la botella fue frenando hasta que…señaló a Neji.

- Vale Neji… Ahora la hago girar otra vez y…- Kankuro la hizo girar de nuevo y la botella fue frenando hasta que…

-¡¡¡Mierda!- Gritó Rei al ver que la botella la señalaba a ella claramente, el Hyûga sonrió feliz.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el niño de ojos blancos sonriente.

- Verdad.- Dijo la muchacha descartando por completo el beso (a saber con quien la ponía) y mucho menos el atrevimiento, el moreno pensó durante unos momento para después decir.

- ¿Por qué veniste aquí a vivir?

- ¿Eh? ¿Tanto te interesa?- Preguntó la muchacha alzando una ceja.

-Tú calla y responde.- Ordenó el aludido mientras sonreía, Rei se mordió la lengua para no soltar ninguna impertinencia, suspiró cansada mientras todo el mundo allí la miraba.

- Se puede decir que…Por mis padres. Estaba todo el día discutiendo con mi madre y mi padre se pasaba el día fuera de casa trabajando, además, en el colegio siempre me reñían, castigaban y ponían partes, es decir, que mi comportamiento no era muy bueno… Así que para perderme de vista un tiempo me mandaron aquí.- Terminó por explicar.- ¿Satisfecho?-Preguntó sarcástica mientras hacia girar la botella antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, ésta giro y giro y…señaló a Kankuro, todas las niñas se echaron a temblar.

- Veamos…- Rió el muchacho mientras hacia girar la botella de nuevo y quitaba el tapón a una nueva botella de sake, ésta vez señaló a Lee, todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

- Vale Lee…Tienes que hacer un strepptease a Sakura con una música que voy a poner…- Rió el niño mientras se levantaba y buscaba encima de la mesa algún CD, a la pelirrosa le recorrió un escalofrío al oír esto.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué! ¡Me niego! ¡Doy prenda!- Exclamó mientras se comenzaba a quitar el jersey que llevaba, Kankuro negó con la cabeza mientras ponía el CD en un radiocassete que había allí.

- Solo se puede negar Lee, que para eso es el que ejecuta la prueba.- La muchacha miró suplicante al niño de cejas encrespadas, pero éste estaba en su mundo mientras los ojos le ardían.

- ¡Hay va!- Exclamó Kankuro sentándose en el suelo con los demás mientras comenzaba a sonar la música.

_Tu eres mi cachorrita mama, yo soy tu perro y voy a morderte_…_¿por qué no vienes y te portas mal? ¿por qué tu no vienes a comerme?..._

La música sonaba mientras Lee bailaba delante de la pelirrosa y se iba quitando poco a poco el jersey que llevaba. Todas las niñas no podían evitar soltar alguna carcajada al ver la cara de Sakura.

-¡Se nota que te encanta frentuda!- Exclamó Ino mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Lee lanzó su jersey hacia el grupo de chicas, Rei y Tenten lo agarraron mientras reían como locas y le echaban piropos animando al muchacho. Ahora venía la camiseta que se la iba quitando mientras cada vez se acercaba más a la Haruno, la muchacha intentaba apartar la mirada, pero era inevitable, además estaba más roja que un tomate, el muchacho se lo terminó quitando dejando al descubierto su torso en el cual se notaba que Lee era deportista.

-¡Tío bueno!

- ¡Macizo!

-¡Guapo!- Gritaron Tenten, Rei e Ino mientras Hinata se ponía también roja. Lee comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando Sakura exclamó.

-¡¡¡NO LEE! ¡Eso no hace falta!- Suplicó mientras se tapaba los ojos. Kankuro admitió que ya era suficiente y no pudo evitar troncharse al ver que a la pelirrosa se le habían puesto rojas hasta las orejas.

- Sigamos.- Dijo Kiba mientras hacia girar la botella, ésta vez la botella giró de nuevo señalando a Kiba, de nuevo giró para esta vez señalar a Hinata.

-¿Qué escoges?-Preguntó el niño de la capucha divertido, la chica bajó la cabeza timidamente mientras sentía la mirada de su primo sobre ella.

-Pues…Atrevimiento.- Contestó decidida, todo el mundo se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquello, Rei sonrió contenta.

- Bien…Debes ir con Naruto a su cuarto y estar allí cinco minutos.- Aseguró el joven de la capucha sonriente. Hinata se puso roja hasta arriba, el rubio levantó una ceja sorprendido, ya que había puesto atención al juego puesto que estaban los anuncios en la tele.

- De acuerdo, supongo que los anuncios tardarán en volver…- Comentó el Uzumaki mirando a Gaara antes de echar a correr situándose en frente del corro en el cual Hinata se situaba entre Rei e Ino. La Hyûga no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Vamos?-Preguntó el chico de ojos azules sonriendo abiertamente, Rei dio un codazo a su amiga haciendo que está reaccionara.

-Cla…claro…- Contestó mientras se adentraban los dos en el pasillo.

- Mienras tanto, ¿por qué no nos tomamos unos chupitos de sake?-Preguntó Kankuro, Temari puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió.

Mientras los dos amigos acababan de llegar al cuarto del rubio, éste se sentó en la cama.

-¡Menuda porquería de atrevimiento! ¿No te parece Hinata? Ese tonto de Kiba no sabe poner pruebas…- Aseguró el niño de ojos azules mientras se tumbaba en la cama poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. La chicas asintió débilmente mientras pensaba: "para ti eso no es un atrevimiento…pero para mi si, ya que ahora puedo decirte…lo que siento por ti… decirte que sueño contigo, que contigo es con quien quiero estar, que ser solo tu amiga no me es fácil, que para mí despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que más quiero que pase y aún espero… que al decirte lo que siento pueda perderte, tengo miedo a no verte más… Sé que lo que quiero no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar…"

-¡Vaya Hinata que callada te has quedado! ¡Perdona que haya ocupado toda la cama! ¡Ven siéntate!- Exclamó el niño incorporándose y sentándose en la cama, la chica apretó los puños con decisión y se sentó junto a él mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

- Gracias…

-¡La verdad es que eres la mar de callada!- Rió el Uzumaki.

- Ya pero…yo…intentó cambiar…

- ¿Eh?

-En serio…Me gustaría ser…más como tú Naruto, siempre con tanta confianza en ti mismo y tanto valor de enfrentarte a cualquiera…eres admirable…

-¡Vamos mujer! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!- Rió el niño mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, la niña rió y se hizo un gran silencio entre ambos, el rubio se quedó algo incomodado y era de las pocas veces que no sabía que decir, pasados unos minutos de tenso silencio, Hinata se armó de valor y preguntó:

- Naruto…¿Te gusta Sakura?- De nuevo un gran silencio inundó la habitación, el chico se giró sorprendido por la pregunta y miró a los blancos ojos de Hinata, el muchacho, sin saber porque no fue capaz de decir que sí, no estaba seguro…¿por qué le entraba la duda si hasta ahora siempre lo había estado? Al no obtener respuesta alguna la Hyûga tragó saliva unas cuantas veces, parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo o que se le iba a parar de un momento a otro, sintió impulsos de salir corriendo y de quedarse a la vez, todo era muy confuso, finalmente movió los labios y susurró bajito.- Porque yo…

-¡¡¡Se acabó el tiempo!- Gritó un Lee más borracho de lo normal abriendo la puerta de un tirón y con una botella de sake en la mano, Kiba y Rei se encontraban sujetándolo por donde podían, habían intentado que el chico de cejas encrespadas no irrumpiera en la habitación ya que querían que sus dos amigos estuviesen a solas todo el tiempo posible, pero Lee se negaba rotundamente ya que decía que había que seguir las reglas, y si eran 10 minutos, solo eran 10, ni uno más, ni uno menos, tanto Kiba como Rei lo habían sujetado, suplicado, pedido y ordenado que no entrará pero había sido imposible detenerlo, Hinata que se encontraba más roja que un tomate se levantó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en frente.

-Joder…-Dijo Rei mientras finalmente soltaba al niño, Kiba le dio un cate en la cabeza.

-¡Mierda Lee! ¡Los has interrumpido!- Gritó el chico de la capucha, la morena de ojos verdes se acercó al servicio para ver a su amiga.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la niña mientras veía como la otra chica se mojaba la cara.

-Sí, no es nada…- Aseguró sonriendo tímidamente, poco después todo el mundo se encontró de nuevo en el salón jugando, exceptuando Naruto, Gaara y Shikamaru, (éste último obligado por el pelirrojo. La botella giró y señaló a Shino, éste la hizo girar de nuevo para señalar a Temari, la rubia se quedó pensando en que podría elegir…Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que ya que todos los amigos de Shikamaru se habían enterado de que estaban juntos, quizás podría decir beso a ellos dos…

- Beso.- Respondió decidida.

-Vale…Debes de besarte con Shikamaru en presencia de todos…- Indicó el niño de gafas sonrojándose.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Así nos demostraréis que sois novios!- Gritó Kiba. El joven Nara se levantó deseoso, pero un gesto por parte de su cuñado lo impidió.

-Shikamaru esta viendo con nosotros el programa, así que de aquí no se mueve…- Advirtió el pelirrojo adquiriendo un semblante serio, rápidamente Shino cambio de opinión y dijo que el beso fuera con Kiba, pero la muchacha se negó y se quitó un calcetín como prenda, de nuevo la botella giró señalando a Ino, ésta giró de nuevo para señalar a Rei.

-¿Qué eliges?-Preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

- Atrevimiento.- Contestó ésta, Yamanaka no pudo evitar sonreír, ella misma había observado lo mal que se llevaban Neji y su amiga, así que…

-Debes ponerle un mote a Neji.- Comentó, el aludido abrió mucho los ojos, no se esperaba aquello, Rei sonrió satisfecha por su prueba, Shikamaru que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al grupo que jugaba pensó, " Joder…después de Gaara el que tiene más cara de mala leche es Neji, hay que tener valor para ponerle mote…que problemático…"

- De acuerdo…pues…- La niña permaneció durante unos segundos callada, para luego sonreír, el Hyûga no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso aunque no lo mostrara.-Cubito de hielo, es exactamente igual de frío…- Tanto Kiba, como Lee y Kankuro saltaron en carcajadas mientras las chicas disimulaban la risa, una mirada de mala leche por parte del chico de ojos blancos hizo que Kiba, Lee y Kankuro dejarán de reírse.

- Sigamos…- Comentó Neji intentando no sonrojarse y haciendo girar la botella, esta vez ésta señaló a Kankuro, todas las chicas temieron, pero la botella señaló a Sasuke, el cual estaba callado y ausente como casi siempre.

- Atrevimiento.- Comentó sin vacilar el niño, Kankuro sonrió con una cara pervertida, tanto Sakura como Ino comenzaron a hacer gestos para que las eligieran a ellas pero el muchacho dijo.- Pasa de tu boca a la de Hinata el sake…

- ¡Eso no es justo!- Gritó Sakura mientras se echaba encima de Kankuro queriendo estrangularlo, Ino se unió a la fiesta y rápidamente Rei y Tenten se metieron a separar.

- Joder, paso…- Dijo el niño quitandose otro calcetín.

-¿Solo un calcetín?-Preguntó desilusionada Ino.

-¡Eres una cerda!- Gritó Sakura, (verdadera Sakura: ¡ Ya se podía haber quitado los pantalones o la camiseta…)

-¡ Ey! ¡El programa ha terminado! ¡Podemos ver la peli!- Exclamó Naruto desde su asiento.

- Vale, pues esta será la última tirada.- Dijo Kankuro haciendo girar la botella vacía, ésta señaló a Lee, para luego hacerla girar y señalar a Kankuro.

- Beso.- Dijo éste sin vacilar, todas las niñas se estremecieron al escuchar aquello temiendo porque Lee las eligiera, cuando éste dijo:

- Ino.- La pobre muchacha casi se desmaya allí mismo.

- ¡¿Y por qué a mi! ¡Ya podías haber elegido a Tenten que para eso es tu amiga!- Gritó histérica la rubia señalando a la chica de dos cocos.

-Pues Tenten…- Comentó Lee tragando algo de sake.

- ¡Has dicho que Ino! ¡Así que es Ino!

-Vale, vale…entonces Ino…

- ¡Qué no joder!- Gritó la rubia, la chica de dos cocos y la Yamanaka comenzaron a discutir.

- Vamos chicas…No os peleéis por mí que hay Kankuro de sobra para las dos…- Dijo éste feliz, finalmente ambas hicieron la prueba, y las dos dieron prenda, el pobre Kankuro se dirigió desilusionado con los demás a su sitio, ésta vez los sitios quedaron así: en el sofá, de derecha a izquiera: Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Gaara y Shikamaru. En uno de los sillones Neji y en el otro Sasuke, ya en el suelo el resto, aunque esta vez Rei se sentó junto a Ino e Hinata y fue Tenten la que quedó a los pies del Hyûga, Shino metió la película y ésta empezó.

- Oye neji… Me clavas la rodilla en la espalda…- Susurró Tenten, como respuesta éste apartó la rodilla un poco.- Ahora me la clavas en el hombro.- De nuevo el chico cambió de posición.- Ahora en los dos moños…

-¡Tenten aclaraté de una vez!- Dijo éste cansado.

- ¡Es que me clavas la rodilla en cualquier sitio!- Explicó ésta, en ese momento en la película gritó una tía sobresaltando a todos, sobretodo a la chica de dos cocos que dio un respingo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la rodilla de Neji.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el joven agachándose y quedando a la altura de la cabeza de la muchacha, ésta se sonrojó y contesto.

- ¡No! ¡Es que no has apartado la rodilla!

- Pues si tanto te molesta puedes irte de este sitio.- Propuso el Hyûga, la muchacha indignada se levantó y salió al balcón que se encontraba en el salón, Rei miró extrañada a su amiga, iba a salir fuera para preguntarle que le había pasado cuando Kankuro se levantó y salió junto a ella, Neji lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó cerrando la puerta de cristal.

-Nada…- Gruñó la aludida malhumorada.

-¿Es por qué Neji pasa de ti?

-¿¡Qué sabrás tú de eso?-Bufó la castaña mirando molesta al chico, para su sorpresa éste adquirió un semblante más serio de lo normal.

- Tú siempre me has visto como un descerebrado y un pervertido, pero no en todo soy así ¿sabes? Yo también entiendo de esas cosas…- Comentó el muchacho, la niña comprendió que se había pasado.

-Kankuro yo…

-Si yo estuviera contigo, nunca pasaría de ti.- Soltó el muchacho, la niña no se lo esperaba y abrió mucho sus pardos ojos mientras se sonrojaba, en ese momento el rubio del grupo entró en el balcón.

-¡Entrad que aquí hace frío y os estáis perdiendo la peli!- Exclamó alegre, Kankuro echó una última mirada a Tenten para luego entrar en el cuarto. Durante la película todo fueron risas, bromas, sustos y gritos, una vez que ésta hubo terminado llegó el momento de la tarta.

- ¡Voy a buscarla!- Exclamó el Uzumaki acompañado por Chouji, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, pensando en que aunque no quisiese admitirlo se lo había pasado muy bien…

- Sakura.- Dijo éste casi sin darse cuenta, la pelirrosa se giró hacia él.- Gracias.

- Sasuke no solo ha sido cosa mía, sino de todos…

-Lo sé, y os lo agradezco a todos pero estoy seguro…de que fue tu idea.- Dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba durante unos segundos a la Haruno y se acercaba a la mesa en la que ya todo el mundo estaba preparado, al niña de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una gran alegría inundaba su corazón. La tarta llegó y Naruto y Chouji la pusieron en la mesa mientras encendían las 12 velas. Ino que era la que se había traído la cámara, la puso sobre el mueble que estaba en frente de la mesa y apretando el botón corrió a situarse junto a los demás, la cámara se accionó y sacó la foto justo cuando el Uchiha soplaba las velas.

- ¿Te has acordado de pedir un deseo?-Preguntó Lee algo mareado al moreno.

-Pues claro.-Contestó éste. Sasuke cortó la tarta y comenzó a repartir Tenten, Rei cogió su trozo y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, pero se tropezó con la alfombra y su tarta sobrevoló hasta la cara del cumpleañeros.

- Cuanto lo siento…- Comenzó a decir la niña mientras se acercaba al niño.

-¡Bien hecho Rei!- Gritó Naruto, cuando la chica estuvo a suficiente distancia de Sasuke , éste sonrió y le estrelló todo el pastel en la cara, Rei se quedó durante unos instantes quieta, todos saltaron en carcajadas.

- Ahora verás…- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la tarta y agarrando otro trozo, se lo lanzó al Uchiha, pero éste lo esquivó y le dio en plena cara a Neji.

- Neji, no…no ha sido mi intención…- Dijo la niña viendo que el muchacho no reaccionaba, éste se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado se dirigió a Rei, cogió el trozo de tarta que tenía en la mano Chouji y le dio en toda la cara restregándoselo bien.

-La mía tampoco…

-¡Yo me apuntó!- Exclamó Naruto cogiendo un trozo de tarta y lanzándoselo a Kiba, éste lo esquivó y le dio a Sakura, la pelirrosa agarró un buen trozo de tarta y lo se lo lanzó al rubio el cual cogió a shikamaru por la chaqueta y lo puso en frente suya haciendo que le diera en plena cara, Shikamaru cabreado cogió otro trozo y se lo lanzó a Naruto, éste se agachó y le dio en plena cara a Gaara, el pobre Shikamaru casi se caga de miedo, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio cuando Gaara se quitó la nata de los ojos, los abrió y una pronunciada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo.

- Es…la guerra.- Dijo mientras agarraba un trozo y se lo estrellaba a Kankuro en la cara, la fiesta terminó siendo una gran batalla de tarta de nata, y del piso de Naruto solo salían risas, Sasuke rió feliz y pensó: "Ojalá el deseo que he pedido no se rompa jamás…" El chico recordó las palabras exactas que había pensado.

_**Deseo que nadie ni nada me separé de mis amigos.**_

**Al fin lo terminé! Espero k os guste ya k m a costao bastant terminar el capítulo! Weno, deciros lo d siempre! aunk ya lo ayais leio dejar reviews lo + largos posibles! Besos a todos!**


	16. ¡El amigo invisible!¡Atrapados en!

**Wolaaaa! Aki stoy otra vez…buff! K largo m esta kedando XD siempre digo lo mismo…U.U weno, os dire cuales son las parejas k voy a poner, ya k m lo a preguntao uno d vosotros n.n: naruto hinata, tenten neji, sakura sasuke (sta ira lenta), shikamaru temari, y creo k itaxi y rei, a lo mejor entre kiba e ino pasa algo…xo no es seguro.**

**_Perito:_ m alegro d k t guste tanto! La verda s k gai s un caxondo… y si, la llama d la juventud arde en mi! XD**

**_Jaide: _m alegra k digas k m kedo tierno! n.n aki sta el siguient capi!**

**_Mayreni: _conteste arriba a tu pregunta n.n**

**_Minami90: _malegro d k t aya gustao el fin n.n! y si, gaara s pone en plan bekam… XD**

**_Mazinho:_ malegro d k t guste muxo! Y respecto a lo d las tecnicas creo k voy a pone algo d gaara y la arenita XD**

**_Temari: _k bien k t gustara la scena de temari y shikamaru! Tu crees k m kedo emotiva? A mi m parecio k m abia kedao algo sosa, xo m alegro d k digas eso! Aki tenes el siguient capi!**

**_Lin Hashimoto: _tranki k neji acabara pescando a tenten n.n, y creo k si k voy a hacer un rei itaxi n.n!**

**_Temari Shikamaru: _jajaja, tenes razon! Tenia k aver posto k shikamaru s fue con temari a la abitacion d naruto, no s me ocurrio n.n, aunk con gaara alli… era peligroso! XD **

**_Kaolla 11x2: _jajaja, m tenes k aborrecer en? En cada review pones algo d k m odias XD, intente hacer bien la declaracion… XD en serio, weno spero k este capi t guste!**

**_Ten chan: _m alaga k digas k cada dia t gusta mas el fict! n.n y si tenten s acercara + a kankuro, xo amos, no pasara na entre ellos n.n**

**_Mickey malote: _jajaja, ya ves, kankuro s acopla bastante…xo weno, la fiesta s animo con el…XD y si, en el fondo gaara es un caxo pan, aunk no lo demuestre casi nada…XD sobre todo con shikamaru XD**

**_Gabe Logan: _malegro muxo d k t aya gustao!**

**_Rukawa: _gracias x el consejo! n.n spero k t guste el capi!**

**_Tensai Seko: _dios! Cuando e visto tu review m e emocionao XD! Ste si k t a salio largo! Malegro k sea el capi k + t a gustao! n.n desde luego a sio el k mas m a costao scribirlo… XD jajaja, asi kas enganxao a tu prima? XD 2 horas contandote el fict…XD weno, a ve si ablamos x el msn! Y es verdad…dentro d na empiezan las clases…U.U pufff…k tortura… **

**_Sccmar: _las parejas las e posto arriba! n.n gracias x el review y spero k t guste este capi!**

**Muxos besos a todos y dejadme reviews larguitos plissss! **

**16**

**¡El amigo invisible!**

**¡Atrapados en el ascensor!**

Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, habían pasado dos semanas, y en el instituto de Konoha todas las clases tenían preparadas ya sus obras y villancicos. Era lunes a penúltima hora, y tan solo estaban a una semana de que terminará el instituto, era 15 de diciembre, y terminaban el 22. En la clase de 1º B, Kurenai hablaba a sus alumnos.

-Bueno chicos, sabéis que estamos a una semana de que terminemos el instituto y…¡Kiba, estáte quieto de una vez! ¡Y tú, Chouji no comas en clase o te hecho!

- ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada profesora Kurenai!- Exclamó Kiba indignado.- ¡Es el imbécil de Naruto que no para hacerme muecas desde el pasillo!- Se quejó el muchacho señalando la cristalera de la puerta del final de la clase, en la que junto a ella se encontraban situados Kiba y Shino sentados. La profesora de ojos rojos suspiró y a paso ligero salió de la clase para encontrarse con el chico de pelo rubio que pegaba la cara al cristal de la puerta y otros niños más que corrían por los pasillos.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que hacéis todos fuera de la clase?- Preguntó exaltada, todo el mundo se sobresaltó y Naruto se apartó rápidamente del cristal.- ¿Y vuestro profesor?

- Es que Kakashi aún no ha llegado.- Explicó Rei.

- Típico de él…- Gruñó en voz baja la morena moviendo negativamente la cabeza.- Pues entrad en clase y no salgáis de hay.- Ordenó mientras todos los muchachos entraban en la clase. De nuevo Kurenai entró en su clase, "los chicos de Kakashi casi siempre están solos y tengo que estar vigilándolos continuamente…¡a veces me da la impresión de que soy tutora de dos clases!"

-Proferosa, ¿iba a decirnos algo?-Preguntó Ino alzando el brazo.

-¡Sí! Se trata de que vamos a hacer el amigo invisible, así que escribid vuestros nombres en un papel y metedlos en una bolsa que voy a coger…- Comentó la profesora mientras se dirigía a un armario de la clase, todos los alumnos allí presentes exclamaron felices por la noticia. Mientras, en la clase de 2º A la noticia ya había sido dada, y Gai se encontraba pasando por los pupitres con una cajita en la mano llena de papelitos arrugados.

- ¡El profesor Gai es magnifico!- Exclamó con llamas en los ojos Lee que se encontraba sentado junto a Neji.- ¡ El amigo invisible es algo maravilloso! ¿Quién me tocará?

- Bah…a mi me da igual quien me toque…total, ya se a quien le voy a pedir ayuda…- Comentó el Hyûga mirando a Tenten. En ese momento Gai paso junto a ellos dos.

- ¡Ánimo Lee! ¡Que se note que la llama de la juventud arde en ti!- Gritó Gai emocionado.

- Profesor…

-Lee…

-Profesor…- Ambos se abrazaron con energía mientras el resto de la clase que quedaba por coger papelito se quejaba, cuando al fin se despegaron Neji metió la mano en la cajita y al sacar el papel abrió mucho los ojos. Una vez que Gai hubo repartido los papelitos a todo el mundo dijo.

-Y recordad, no digáis a nadie quien os ha tocado, es la gracia del juego…- Justo cuando el profesor de grandes cejas dijo esto el timbre sonó y salió de allí, nada más salir la gente comenzó a decirse entre sí quien le había tocado, sobre todo Kankuro que lo decía a grito pelado.

- ¡¿Pero qué hacéis! ¡El profesor Gai ha dicho que no dijeramos nada!- Gritó Lee molesto por la actitud de la gente.

- ¡Bah! ¡Cállate cejudo!

-Lo que nos importara a nosotros…

- Pues a mi me ha tocado…- Estos y otros comentarios recibió como respuesta el pobre Lee.

-Oye Lee…Tengo un problema.- Dijo el chico de ojos blancos llamando a su amigo, el aludido levantó una ceja, ¿Neji un problema?- Es que me ha tocado Tenten…

A todo esto, Kakashi había llegado al fin a su clase.

- ¡Llegas otra vez tarde!- Gritó furiosa Sakura.

-Lo siento, es que he tenido que llevar a mi perro al veterinario…- Se excusó el peligris.- Pero tengo algo que os compensará.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-Preguntó Naruto eufórico. Poco después todo el mundo estaba en fila cogiendo papelito para el amigo invisible, una vez que todo el mundo tenía, cada uno pensaba en quien le había tocado…

Sakura: ¡Joder! ¡No puedo tener más mala suerte! Me ha tenido que tocar Naruto… ¿y ahora que le regalo yo a éste?

Sasuke: ¿Rei? ¡Pero si a penas la conozco! Menuda suerte…

Shikamaru: ¡Menos mal! No me ha tocado Gaara…eso hubiese sido muy problemático, aunque me ha tenido que tocar Shinji, un centrocampista del equipo y casi no lo conozco…Menudo rollo.

Hinata: Me ha tocado Shikamaru…Como me hubiese gustado que fuese Naruto…

Rei: ¡Mierda! ¿Sasuke? ¡Si a penas lo conozco! A ver que le compro…

Naruto: ¡Coño! ¡Que me ha tocado Gaara! Que mala pata…Aunque en la fiesta de Sasuke no fue mala gente…

Gaara: Hyûga Hinata… ¿Le gustará el último CD que ha salido de "quiero ser una estrella"?

-Escuchadme todos.- Los pensamientos de todos los niños fueron interrumpidos por la voz del peligris.- El profesorado a decidido deciroslo una semana antes para que no os quejéis de que tenéis poco tiempo para comprar el regalo… ¡Recodad que es solo un detalle y no lo dejéis para el último día!- Dicho esto todo el mundo bajó al salón de actos ya que era lunes y les tocaba ensayo de la obra.

-Oye Naruto…- Comenzó a decirle Hinata al rubio mientras caminaban por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.- Está tarde tenemos…ensayo…¿no?

- ¡Así es!- Exclamó el muchacho alegre.

- Yo te quería pedir un favor…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha, el rubio puso atención a lo que le iba a pedir la niña, la Hyûga buscó apoyo en Rei, pero ésta se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru.- Es porque a mi…me da miedo actuar…

-¿Miedo? ¡Bah! ¡Pero si no pasa nada!

-Ya pero…- la muchacha comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. El chico la miró interrogante hasta que dándose él mismo un golpe en la cabeza exclamó.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Si quieres vente un poco más pronto a mi casa y ensayamos! ¡Y te ayudo a superar…! Esto…como se dice…

- ¿Miedo escénico?-Preguntó la niña divertida.

- ¡Eso mismo!- Exclamó el niño de ojos azules sonriendo abiertamente, el niño giró la vista hacia delante y justo cuando iba a posar su pie en el primer escalón de la escalera vio a dos niños a lo lejos del pasillo.- ¡Ey Lee!- Gritó el rubio alzando el brazo, el aludido sonrió y saludó al Uzumaki, Rei giró su cabeza y vio que junto a Lee estaba Neji.

- ¡Cubito!- Gritó la muchacha con energía queriendo así que se enterase todo el que se encontraba por allí cerca, Neji que llevaba unos libros en los brazos casi se le caen, todo el mundo allí presente comenzó a mirar a los lados mirando aver quien era cubito…- ¡Cubito! ¿Por qué no me saludas?- Rápidamente el Hyûga entró la primera habitación que tenía más a mano: el servicio, Lee entró y no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de color carmesí de su amigo.

-¿Se ha ido ya esa loca?-Preguntó el niño de ojos blancos.

- Nunca te había puesto tan nervioso nadie…

-Es que esa niña me saca de mis casillas…-Explicó mientras salía de nuevo con toda normalidad.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no le pides a Rei que te acompañé a comprar el regalo de Tenten? Ellas dos son bastante amigas y hablan mucho…

-Bah…A esa niñata no le pido yo ayuda ni loco…- Rió el Hyûga pasando del comentario del niño.

Los ensayos por parte de los actores iba bastante bien, exceptuando Shikamaru que no paraba de sudar cada vez que le tocaba decir algo con Gaara o los dos protagonistas, que discutían más que otra cosa… Una vez que terminaron de ensayar sonó el timbre, indicando el fin de las clases y haciendo salir a todo el mundo de allí, ya en el jardín Rei se acercó a la chica de ojos blancos.

-Hinata, me ha dicho Naruto que vais a quedar para ensayar… ¿es verdad?- Preguntó la niña de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la aludida asintió.- Y…¿Se lo dirás?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso…Que si se lo dirás.- Preguntó de nuevo la morena impaciente mientras veía acercarse a Tenten junto con Neji y Lee.

-Yo…no…Pero Rei, ¿por qué te interesa tanto y me ayudas?-Preguntó la muchacha insegura, la aludida sonrió de nuevo y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- Porque Naruto y tú sois mis amigos, además… Tú lo quieres, y él también, aunque aún no se haya dado cuenta…- Contestó la muchacha antes de saludar a la niña de dos cocos, Hinata abrió mucho sus ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa agradeciendo de todo corazón aquel comentario.

- ¿Habéis hecho el amigo invisible?-Preguntó la castaña de dos cocos acercándose, la aludida asintió y miró extrañada a Neji que no paraba de mirarla.

-¡Hoy te salude cubito y no me hiciste ni caso!- Exclamó indignada la niña de ojos verdes, el muchacho procuró mantener la calma.

-¡Cállate ya con ese éstupido mote imbécil!- Gritó molesto el Hyûga.

- ¡Ey Rei! Ino y yo ya nos vamos, ¿vienes?- preguntó impaciente Shikamaru.

- ¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Y suerte Hinata!- Se despidió la niña antes de echar a andar junto con Ino y el quejica del grupo. Poco tiempo después todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas casas, Hinata en su casa no paraba de mirar el reloj, los minutos se le hicieron eternos hasta que llego el entrenamiento de las animadoras, después del entrenamiento fue a su casa, se duchó y fue a la del Uzumaki, no supo bien si tardo horas, o segundos hasta llegar a casa del rubio, ya que el camino hasta la casa de éste fue para ella como si no tuviese reloj. Nada más llegar se quedo unos segundos delante del telefonillo, hasta que al final armándose de valor lo tocó, pocos segundos después el niño abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Pasa Hinata! Dentro de media hora llegarán Kiba y los demás…- Explicó el chico de ojos azules, " Solo media hora para decirle lo que siento…" Pensó la muchacha mientras el corazón comenzó a irle a mil por hora.

- Lo sé…Pero cuando lleguen prefiero irme…En los últimos ensayos…Neji no ha parado de mirarme con mala cara…

- Joder, la verdad es que Neji pone unas caras de mala uva que echan para atrás a cualquiera…Bueno, a Rei no parecen echarla para atrás…- Rió de nuevo el rubio contento.- ¡Pon atención!- Exclamó cogiendo un micrófono de cartón que había hecho, la chica rió divertida y asintió.- Mira como canto yo…- El joven se subió encima del sofá y comenzó a cantar a grito pelado, mientras que de vez en cuando metía algún que otro salto dando una patada al aire (algo así como hace David Bisbal), la niña no paraba de reír, hasta que de repente sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡ Joder Naruto! ¡Deja de armar escándalo que los demás vecinos quieren tranquilidad!- Girtó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, unos segundos después se escucharon unos pasos alejarse, el niño se sentó el el sofá y le dio el micrófono a la chica de ojos blancos.

- Ahora te toca a ti…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, ésta se puso roja y agarró el micrófono insegura.- ¡Imagínate que aquí está el público!¡ Y yo formo parte de él!

- De acuerdo…- Dijo la muchacha situándose en frente del sofá en el que se encontraba el rubio, la muchacha comenzó a cantar, pero casi se atraganta con sus propias palabras.

- ¡Te noto muy tensa! ¡Espera que te traigo un vaso de agua!- Exclamó el Uzumaki echando a correr a la cocina, la muchacha apoyó la mano encima de la mesa que se encontraba a su lado y respiró hondo, " ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me acobardo ahora que se lo puedo decir? Tengo miedo…mucho miedo…¿Y si me rechaza? No quiero arriesgarme, para eso es mejor que todo siga como hasta ahora…" Justo cuando la niña pensaba esto llegó Naruto con el vaso de agua.

-¡Toma!- Exclamó el muchacho, la Hyûga metió un salto del susto tirando el vaso por encima del joven.

- Naruto, cuanto lo siento…No era mi intención…- Comenzó a decir la niña mientras comenzaba a temblar nerviosa.

- ¡Bah! No es nada…- Dijo el muchacho adentrándose en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación para cambiarse de camiseta, la niña se sentó en el sofá y espero pacientemente a que llegase de nuevo. Una vez que el chico llegó se sentó junto a ella.

- Lo siento mucho…

-¡No es nada! Pero…- El niño guardó silencio.- Te noto muy nerviosa…¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada…

- Mentira.- El tono tajante del chico sobresaltó a la muchacha.- ¿Somos amigos no? Puedes contarmelo…- La niña no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, " ¿Solo amigos Naruto? Que estúpida he sido pensando que podía ser algo más…"

- Yo…Me tengo que ir…- La Hyûga se levantó con rapidez de su asiento mientras algunas lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos, la niña comenzó a abrir la puerta que la llevaba a la salida cuando la mano del chico la cerró con brusquedad posándose sobre ésta.

- ¡Hasta que no me cuentes lo que te pasa no te vas a ir!- Exclamó el niño mirándola a los ojos, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver los ojos llorosos de la muchacha.- No habrá sido el imbécil de Neji ¿no? ¿Te ha dicho alguno de sus borderíos?- La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Naruto…No lo entenderías…

- ¡Claro que sí!- Un tenso silencio se hizo entre los dos, hasta que finalmente la niña alzó la mirada y comenzó a decir.

- Naruto… tú…- El sonido del timbre interrumpió las palabras de la chica, el joven movió negativamente la cabeza intentando salir de sus pensamientos y se acercó al telefonillo.

-¿Sí? ¡Ah! Sasuke imbécil, llegas pronto…¡Ya! Ya te abro…- El rubio pulsó el botón con una mueca.

- Naruto…Yo me voy…- Comentó la muchacha abriendo la puerta.

-¡Espera! Me lo tienes que decir…- Se quejó el joven, la muchacha sonrió con tristeza.

- Quizás algún día…Pero no ahora…- Para sorpresa del ojiazul la muchacha se acercó a él quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, la chica se inclinó y sus labios rozaron la morena mejilla del rubio, éste al sentir el tacto cálido de sus labios sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle muy rápidamente, la chica se apartó con delicadeza y salió de allí corriendo cruzándose con el Uchiha, éste la miró extrañado a ella y luego al Uzumaki.

Ya fuera la muchacha sonrió con dulzura y mirando al cielo pensó, "Quizás algún día…Pero no ahora…Cuando tenga valor te lo diré Naruto…Tenlo por seguro… Espero que hasta ese momento…Puedas esperar." La figura de la muchacha se perdió en la lejanía mientras unos finos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer por las calles de Konoha.

Las palabras de Kakashi ( de que no comprarán el regalo hasta el último día) no influyeron mucho sobre sus alumnos, ya que los días habían pasado y estaban a viernes por la tarde, ni Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Rei, Hinata y Gaara habían comprado el regalo del amigo invisible, además de Neji ni Ino que tampoco lo habían comprado, todos se encontraban a la salida del entrenamiento, los niños de fútbol y las niñas de animadoras.

-¿A ti quién te ha tocado Ino?-Preguntó Rei a la rubia.

-Pues Kiba…Y no sé que comprarle la verdad…Algún llavero de perros o algo así…

- Que cerda eres Ino…

-¡¿Y a qué viene eso frentuda!- Mientras una discusión estallaba entre ambas niñas, Naruto caminaba junto a Kiba y Lee.

-Por cierto…¿Y Shikamaru?-Preguntó el niño de ojos azules mirando a los lados.

- Pues se fue hace rato con Temari y Gaara…- Explicó Lee.

- Cualquiera tiene un cuñado como ese…- Rió el niño de la capucha, el muchacho de ojos blancos negó con la cabeza pensando en lo vulgares que eran aquellos niños para después dirigir su vista al frente: Tenten hablaba animadamente con Kankuro, el cual iba todas las tardes al gimnasio para ver a las animadoras entrenando, y de paso ligar con alguna de ellas, el Hyûga no pudo evitar que le entrase algo de rabia por dentro al verlos allí, tan juntitos, pero se limitó a apartar la vista y colgar su mochila de deporte al hombro. Sasuke junto a él caminaba al frente serio sin decir nada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Son menos cuarto y la reunión de jóvenes drogadictos empieza a en punto! ¡Naruto tío está me la vas a pagar! ¡Por tu culpa tengo que ir a esa mierda de grupos!- Exclamó éste echando a correr.

- ¡Chínchate pelo pincho!- Rió el Uzumaki, el otro niño desde lejos hizo un corte de mangas y siguió corriendo.

-Yo también me voy…- Susurró el Uchiha dando la espalda a sus amigos.

- ¡Espera Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura situándose junto a él.

-¿Qué haces frentuda?- Preguntó Ino alzando una ceja molesta.

- Te recuerdo que la casa de Sasuke está cerca de la mía…Así que nos vamos juntos…- Dicho esto la pelirrosa se despidió de los demás y sacándole la lengua a Ino se fue de allí junto con el moreno.

-Bueno…Nosotras mejor nos vamos…- Dijo Rei al ver que la rubia del grupo echaba humo por las orejas.- Hinata, tú vas a venir a mi casa ahora a recoger tu libro ¿no?

-Sí…

- Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos, ¡adiós!- Exclamó alegre Rei echando a andar con Ino e Hinata.

- ¡Hasta mañana!- Exclamó Naruto feliz alzando el brazo.

- Yo también me voy…- Gruñó Neji al ver que Tenten seguía en conversación con Kankuro.

- ¡Oye Neji! ¿Compraste ya el regalo de Tenten?-Preguntó el chico de cejas encrespadas, éste negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que esta noche me tocaba cenar ramen con sabor a ternera…- Mientras los dos niños hablaban Naruto se concentraba en su cena de esa noche.

-Pues deberías de pedirle ayuda a Rei…Te recuerdo que solo te queda mañana para comprar el regalo, porque los domingos todo está cerrado…-Le advirtió Lee.- ¡Como la llama de la juventud arde en mí yo compre el regalo desde el primer día que lo dijo nuestro querídisimo profesor!- Neji suspiró resignado mientras escuchaba las alabanzas de Lee a su profesor y enterándose de lo que Naruto iba a cenar aquella noche. El chico miró de nuevo a Tenten, la verdad es que no le quería comprar ninguna chapuza así que…

- De acuerdo.- Asintió de repente el Hyûga, tanto Naruto como Lee lo miraron extrañados.- Le pediré ayuda a Rei…

- ¡Anda! Eso si que es raro…¡ Pero vamos! ¡Rei seguro que te ayudará!- Rió el Uzumaki.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en ella!- Exclamó Lee, Neji miró de nuevo al frente y aceleró el paso: si quería pedirle aquel pequeño favor a la muchacha tenía que darse prisa para alcanzarla.

- Adiós.- Dijo el niño de ojos blancos a todos sus compañeros, Tenten lo miró extrañado al ver que se metía por la misma calle que Rei, Ino e Hinata.

- ¿Te pasa algo Tenten?-Preguntó Kankuro.

-¡Qué va!- Rió ésta tontamente.

-Entonces sigamos…¿Quedamos mañana?-Preguntó el muchacho poniendo una pose lo más seductora posible, nada más ver la cara de mala leche que se le había puesto a la niña de dos cocos siguió comentando lo que estaban hablando antes.

Sakura también hablaba con Sasuke lejos de allí, aunque el Uchiha parecía ausente a todo, la pelirrosa suspiró cansada.

- Sasuke…¿Por qué nunca me hablas?- El muchacho la miró durante unos segundos para después bajar la mirada.

-Sí que lo hago...Tú eres de las personas con las que más hablo…

-Ya, pero…

- Yo soy así…No lo puedo evitar Sakura.- Respondió secamente mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos: tenía frío.

- Ya…pero... Siempre te muestras tan frío y… pasota… Supongo que eso es lo que hace que todas las chicas vayan por ti…Que seas inalcanzable…- Comentó la muchacha sonriendo con tristeza.

- ¿Eso piensas? Pues no entiendo porque les gusto la verdad…- Respondió el Uchiha recordando lo cansado que era su club de fans.

-Yo sí que lo entiendo.- La muchacha paró de caminar, y nada más decir esto sintió la profunda mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, algo miedosa alzó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, de repente comenzó a nevar y un copo aterrizó sobre el pelo rosado de la niña.

- Está nevando…- Comentó el Uchiha mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en sus labios.- Hasta mañana Sakura…

- Hasta mañana…- Se despidió ésta corriendo a su portal que se encontraba tan solo a unos metros suyos.

Mientras Rei, Ino e Hinata habían comenzado a caminar con más rapidez.

- Vaya, nieva…- Comentó feliz la morena.

-Démonos prisa.- Dijo Ino acelerando su paso, justo cuando las tres muchachas llegaron casi al final de la calle 4 personas le cortaron el paso, eran chicos mayores que ellas y Rei no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al reconocer una de las caras: era el chico de pelo azul y ojos rojos que la había empujado por las escaleras…Kisame. Éste sonrió con maldad a las pobres niñas. Hinata agarró con fuerza el brazo de Rei nerviosa.

- Demos la vuelta…- Dijo Ino en voz baja al ver la cara de pocos amigos de los muchachos, sus dos amigas la obedecieron, pero al girarse se dieron cuenta de que había otros cuatro muchachos sonriendo de la misma manera que Kisame: era como un callejón sin salida.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar…- Una espeluznante voz sonó a las espaldas de las muchachas, las 3 se giraron a la vez, los cuatro jóvenes estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ellas.

-¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó Rei con un hilo de voz mirando de reojo hacia detrás donde también se acercaban los otros jóvenes a ellas.

- A ti…- Siseó con desprecio el muchacho de ojos rojos mientras cogía en peso a la morena, ésta comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-¡¡¡Rei!¡ Soco…!- Ino comenzó a gritar mientras corría en auxilio de su amiga, pero antes fue atrapada por otro niño que la cogío también, Hinata estaba paralizada de miedo, cuando consiguió reaccionar, también la habían cogido y tapado la boca igual que a Ino. Kisame puso contra la pared a la morena.

- ¡Déjame!- Gritó la muchacha mientras se movía con violencia, el joven sacó de su bolsillo un objeto brillante que dejó sin aliento a la pobre niña: una navaja.

- Como sigas gritando te cortó la lengua…Así que calladita…- Comentó mientras paseaba la navaja por la blanca piel de la muchacha, la cual temblaba de arriba abajo.

-Rei…- A Hinata se le saltaron las lágrimas, estaba demasiado asustada.

- ¡Sois unos cobardes! ¡Dejadla!- Gritó Ino sin contener su furia consiguiendo destaparse la boca.

- Como no te calles serás tú la rajada…- Gruñó Kisame con maldad. Rei miró asustada a ambos lados de la calle… "¿Por qué no pasa nadie por aquí? Mierda...Es una calle muy solitaria…Pero…"

- Dejanos…-Pidió Rei mientras sentía el filo de la navaja en su mejilla.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Tanto Kisame como los demás niños se echaron a reír.

-Digamos que me caes mal…- El muchacho bajó la navaja hasta el cuello de la chica, se deslizó más abajo cortando algo del abrigo de la muchacha.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Una voz grave asustó a los muchachos, rápidamente los que tenían cogidos a Ino e Hinata las soltaron, Kisame se apartó de Rei y siseó antes de echar a correr.

-Ya nos veremos en las obras…Espero que no digas nada, o serán tus amiguitas las que terminen mal…- Dicho esto echo a correr, la figura del salvador de las chicas apareció al final de la calle: Neji. Rei se dejó caer en la nieve, ya que sus piernas no la mantenían y apoyó la cabeza en el duro muro que había a sus espaldas, tanto Ino como Hinata se sentaron en el suelo, el corazón les iba a mil por hora y las piernas no las podían mantener en pie. El Hyûga dio unos cuantos pasos y se acercó a las 3 niñas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó mirando la cara descompuesta de Rei, Ino, que era la que más tranquila estaba de las 3 explicó.

-Unos niños…Nos cogieron y…había uno con una navaja que ha cogido a Rei…

- ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el niño de ojos blancos acercándose más a la morena, ésta asintió levemente.- ¿Qué querían?- La muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- No lo sé…- Fue su contestación.

-Vayamonos de una vez, este sitio no me hace ni pizca de gracia…-Comentó Ino ayudando a levantarse a Hinata observando la solitaria calle.

- Neji…- Está voz procedía de Rei.- Gracias por ayudarnos…- El muchacho vio un gesto de agradecimiento por parte de las 3 niñas y gruñó por lo bajo.

- Bah…Pero ya sabes que…me debes una.- Contestó el joven sonriendo con ironía, la ojiverde alzó la mirada confundida.

- Como tú digas…

- Y esa una…Me la puedes devolver ya.- Volvió a arremeter el Hyûga, tanto Ino como Hinata se miraron extrañadas.

- Vale…¿Qué quieres?- preguntó desganada la muchacha, el Hyûga sonrió con triunfo.

- Mañana a las 12:00 en la puerta del colegio, me acompañaras a buscar el regalo de Tenten del amigo invisible, no llegues tarde.- Terminó por explicar mientras girando sobre si mismo echaba a andar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No hay quien lo entienda…- Soltó Ino alzando una ceja.

Shikamaru miró impaciente su reloj y suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba en el banco que tenía más a mano, era sábado por la mañana y había quedado con Ino para ir juntos a comprar el regalo del amigo invisible, una escandalosa voz hizo girar su cabeza.

-¡Ey Shikamaru!

-Hola Ino…- Dijo éste levantándose de su asiento.

- Se te ve más animado que de costumbre.- Bromeó la muchacha.- ¿Qué tal ayer con Gaara y Temari?

-No me lo recuerdes…Menudo rollo…No me deja ni respirar…

- Por cierto…- La rubia adoptó un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras le daba un cariñoso codazo al chico de la coleta.- No creo que hayas quedado conmigo solo para los regalos del amigo invisible…¿ No querrás consejo de una chica para comprar un regalo a tu novia?

-¿¡Qué?-El muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Ya casi estamos en Navidad…Así que lo supongo.- Contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colocaba bien la bufanda.- ¿Vamos ya?

-Bah…Como quieras… Chouji nos espera en la cafetería de la calle principal…

-¡Pues vamos!-Exclamó llena de energía la rubia.

Mientras, Rei dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

-Déjame dormir un poco más…- Pidió la muchacha mientras se arropaba con la manta, de nuevo los golpes insistieron, la niña gruñó y desperezándose se levantó desganada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el pelo totalmente despeinado y abría la puerta, la niña no pudo evitar meter un grito al encontrarse a tan solo unos centímetros de los ojos blancos de Neji.

-¡Joder Neji! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?- Preguntó la morena ya más que despierta.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Pues…Te recuerdo que habíamos quedado a las 12 en la puerta del colegio…Y son la 1.- Contestó secamente el niño. La muchacha rió tontamente.

- Lo siento, es que me he quedado dormida…

-Ya, no hace falta que lo jures…- Gruñó el Hyûga. La niña bostezó de nuevo, aunque rápidamente dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que solo tenía puesta la parte de arriba del pijama, y por abajo estaba en bragas, de nuevo la muchacha metió un grito más roja que un tomate y cerró la puerta con brusquedad dándole un buen golpe en la nariz al pobre Neji, ésta escuchó un lamento por parte del Hyûga, la niña preocupada asomó la cabeza.

-Perdona Neji, ¿estás bi…?

- ¡Víestete de una vez!-Gritó el muchacho ya desquiciado, la niña cerró rápidamente la puerta y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido posible. Al salir se encontró al Hyûga con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, "Autocontrol…autocontrol…" Pensaba para sí.

- Joder Neji, ¿te has dormido?-Preguntó inocentemente la niña, el chico respiró hondo antes de responder.

-No voy a contestar a una pregunta tan absurda…Por cierto, ¿no podrías ir más arreglada?-Preguntó el chico mirando de arriba abajo el look de la niña: ésta iba vestida con unos pantalones anchos vaqueros que le arrastraban ligeramente, junto con unos tenis blancos y una jersey de capucha verde, la aludida alzó una ceja.

- ¿Te refieres a ir con un pedazo de escote en pleno invierno y una mini falda como la pelirroja esa con la que te fuiste en la pizzería?-preguntó divertida la niña, le chico de ojos blancos sonrió sarcástico.

-No te pongas tan celosa.

- Bah…No te lo creas tanto Neji.- Suspiró la muchacha mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.- Por cierto…¿Has visto a mi tío?

- Sí, me abrió la puerta y se fue con un tío de pelo gris…Me pidió que te dijese que no va a venir hasta después por la tarde.

- Vale.- Dijo la muchacha mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y abría la puerta que daba a la calle, la niña se puso el chaquetón y ambos salieron a la calle, la niña dio suficiente impulso a la puerta como para que se cerrara sola cuando…

-¡¡¡Mierda! ¡Se me ha olvidado coger dinero!- Exclamó girándose rápidamente, pero demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado.

- Abre con las llaves imbécil…

-Lo haría si las tuviese cubito…- Contestó malhumorada la niña.

- Mira que eres patosa…Bah…Es igual, ya te pago yo la comida.

- ¡Gracias Neji! ¡Te lo devolvere en cuanto pueda!

-Eso tenlo por seguro.- Contestó sonriendo fanfarrón el muchacho.

Mientras, el pelirrojo del grupo sentado en el sofá de su salón comiendo un bol de cereales veía un capítulo de "quiero ser una estrella", Temari que andaba por los pasillos descalza bostezando paró justo en la puerta para comenzar a decirle:

-Gaara, esta tarde voy a salir…- La niña no pudo seguir hablando ya que su otro hermano le tapó la boca.

- Calla Temari…¿No ves que cuando está viendo un capítulo de "quiero ser una estrella" no se le puede interrumpir?

- Tienes razón…- Afirmó la muchacha apartando la mano del joven de sus labios.- Yo solo le iba a decir que no iba a quedar con Shikamaru…- Justo cuando la rubia pronunció éste nombre Gaara se plantó al lado de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru?

A todo esto, Neji y Rei ya habían llegado a la puerta del centro comercial, el Hyûga estaba harto de oír los comentarios de la niña, ya que desde que habían salido de su casa no había dejado de hablar.

- Rei, cierra esa bocaza que tienes de una vez…- Pidió el joven molesto.

- ¡Es que tú no hablas nada, así que la que tiene que sacar tema soy yo!- Exclamó la muchacha indignada.

- Con lo cotorra que eres seguro que no eres capaz de estar callada durante 1 minuto…

- ¡Ja! Pues claro que sí…¡Ey! ¡Mira quienes están allí!- Gritó la niña alzando el brazo feliz.- ¡Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji!

- ¡Anda! ¡Pero si es Rei!- Gritó Ino feliz, Shikamaru alzó el brazo desganado como siempre y Chouji sonrió. La rubia corrió a darle un abrazo a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-Preguntó la morena feliz.

-Venimos a comprar.- Explicó la chica de ojos azules.

- Bah…Y es un rollo…Esto está petado de gente…

- Y que lo digas, pero tiene muchos bares…- Comentó Chouji con una gran sonrisa. Rei rió y miró a Neji que se encontraba alejado del grupo, éste miró a la chica de ojos verdes con un gesto de impaciencia.

- Bueno, yo me voy que también he venido a comprar…- Suspiró resignada la muchacha.

- Ya veo…- Asintió Shikamaru.

- ¡Ya nos vemos! – Exclamó Ino echando a andar con sus dos amigos. Rei se acercó de nuevo al Hyûga.

-Bah…Panda de inútiles…- Susurró éste.- No sé porque te juntas con ellos.- Rápidamente Rei frunció el ceño con un gesto de enfado.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarlos inútiles porque no lo son!- Exclamó la muchacha molesta, el niño de ojos blancos clavó sus ojos en ella.

- No entiendo porque te molestas en defenderlos…No te incumbe, además de que solo te buscas problemas.

-¡Eso si que es absurdo! Son mis amigos.- Contestó la muchacha, el moreno suspiró resignado.

-No hay quien te entienda.- Respondió negando con la cabeza mientras echaba a andar de nuevo.

-¡Mira!- Exclamó Rei pegando la cara al cristal de un escaparate igual que un niño pequeño ilusionado.- ¿Has visto que osito más mono? ¡Seguro que le gustaría a Tenten!- El Hyûga paseó su vista hasta detenerla en el peluche nombrado: era un osito de color marrón que sostenía un cartelito en el que ponía: eres especial.

- Bah…- Se limitó a responder el joven mientras de nuevo comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿¡Cómo que bah? ¡Pero si es bonísimo! ¡Pues a mi me gustaría que me lo regalarán!- Exclamó de nuevo la niña situándose junto a su acompañante. Mientras estos dos se alejaban una figura se situaba junto al escaparate mirando a su interior, el menor de los Uchiha había visto a lo lejos a Neji y Rei, sin embargo no los había saludado, al fin y al cabo no tenía ganas. Entró en la tienda, algo dudoso cogió el osito y se dirigió al dependiente. Mientras, el Hyûga y la muchacha salían de una nueva tienda.

- ¿Vamos a comer?-Preguntó Rei posando su mano en la barriga mientras ésta rugía, el Hyûga asintió.- ¿Entremos en este burguer?

-No, esa comida es basura.- Negó Neji.

-Pues entonces en esta pizzería…

- Tampoco, el local es un cutrerío…

- Vale, vale…¿Y qué te parece ese mexicano?

- La comida es demasiado picante.- La chica alzó una ceja molesta, dentro del centro comercial esos eran los locales más baratos para comer.

- ¿Y ese tailandés?

-No, porque…

-¡Ya vale Neji! ¡Le pones queja a todo!- Gritó la niña molesta.

- Es que no sabes elegir un buen restaurante…- Le contestó el moreno sin inmutarse. La chica lo miró de reojo.- Mira, éste de aquí me gusta.

- ¿ "Paris"? Solo por el nombre tiene pinta de caro…

-Aquí hay comida francesa, entremos.- Contestó el muchacho abriendo la puerta que daba al interior.

- Eso, tú no preguntes si me gusta o no…- Se quejó la niña. Ambos niños entraron, en seguida un camarero salió a atenderlos y los sentaron en una mesa de dos.

- Anda que novia más guapa señor Hyûga, la última vez que vino su madre no me dijo que tenía pareja…- Dijo el camarero con una simpática sonrisa en la cara.

- No somos pareja.- Contestó secamente el chico de ojos blancos.

- No hace falta que lo oculte, no le diré nada a su madre…- Contestó de nuevo el camarero, el Hyûga sonrió sarcástico.

-¿En serio cree que podría estar con una niña tan fea?-Preguntó fanfarrón, Rei se puso roja y metió una patada por debajo de la mesa al niño.

- Serás…¡Quieres comportarte!- Dijo Neji alterado.

- El que se tiene que comportar eres tú pedazo de…

- Bueno…Es igual… Diganme que van a tomar…- Soltó el camarero sacando un boli al ver que ambos muchachos iban a empezar a pelearse. Una vez pedida la comida de ambos, el hombre se retiró de allí.

- ¿Tienes que liarla allí a dónde vas?-Preguntó el Hyûga molesto.

- Te recuerdo que quien ha empezado has sido tú...- Se quejó la muchacha mientras el Hyûga bebía de su refresco.- Por cierto Neji, ¿te gusta Tenten?- Al escuchar la pregunta éste casi se atraganta.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso?

- No sé…Como Tenten es mi amiga.

- Pues no te incumbe.- Contestó el niño de ojos blancos, la morena asintió.

- Tienes razón…¡Pero es que te vas con la primera tía mayor que ves!- Exclamó la niña, las mesas cercanas miraron de reojo a la pareja, Neji se puso rojo.

- ¡Cállate! Aquí mi familia y yo somos muy conocidos…

- Vale, vale…- Suspiró la niña resignada.

- Solo me preguntas cosas de mí…Pero, ¿y tú qué?- La chica alzó una ceja.- ¿Has estado con alguien?

- Pues…sí. –La niña sonrió con tristeza.- Pero acabó mal, se fue durante un verano enteró y se lió con otras cuando estábamos juntos…- Explicó la muchacha sin ganas, rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa y dijo.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

- No me des sermones.- Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Te confundes, es un consejo y creo…que tienes miedo de estar en serio con una, pero hazme caso…Más vale hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas a algo que nunca te atreviste hacer.- El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a la niña, ésta sonrió abiertamente. Después de comer siguieron buscando un regalo, pero ninguno de los dos se ponían de acuerdo, ya que Neji decía a lo que Rei cogía que era un cutrerío, y ella decía a lo que cogía el Hyûga que era muy soso, así que la tarde se les paso volando, mientras, una media hora antes de que cerrará el centro comercial llegó Temari junto con Gaara.

- Gaara, de verdad que no he quedado con Shikamaru…- Dijo la rubia sinceramente, el pelirrojo miró desconfiado a los lados.

- Vale… Después nos vemos.- Dijo el muchacho mientras echaba a andar. La rubia de cuatro coletas suspiró cansada para comenzar a caminar entre los escaparates hasta que se detuvo sorprendida al ver a lo lejos a Shikamaru dentro de una tienda, la muchacha miró a los lados asegurándose de que Gaara no la había seguido por si las moscas y justo cuando iba a echar a correr para saludarlo lo vio con una niña rubia hablando, la joven de cuatro coletas negó con la cabeza.

- Temari, no comiences a imaginarte cosas que no son…- Se dijo a si misma, su ceño se frunció aún más al ver que el Nara enseñaba a la muchacha un collar, ésta lo miraba sorprendida y se giraba mientras apartaba el pelo que caía por los hombros para que éste se lo pudiese poner.- Será una buena amiga…- Se repitió a si misma, la muchacha agudizó la vista para ver que el colgante que tenía la cadenita era un corazón, la joven tragó saliva con cierta dificultad mientras sentía como el estómago le daba un vuelco y el corazón se le detenía. Cuando el Nara terminó de ponerselo a la rubia, ésta se abalanzó sobre él dándole un caluroso abrazo, Temari apretó con rabia los puños mientras las piernas le fallaban y sus ojos comenzaban a verse llorosos, la chica paso la manga de su jersey por sus ojos frotándoselos con fuerza, casi con saña, " no pienso llorar por ese desgraciado…eso nunca…", se dijo a si misma mientras echaba a andar con toda la rapidez que podía a la salida, Shikamaru miró en ese momento en la dirección en la que Temari acababa de irse.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ino.

- Nada…Me parecía que alguien me miraba…

- ¡Anda ya!- Exclamó la rubia riéndose.

- Oye Ino…Todo esto de hacer la reprodución de cómo reaccionará Temari con el regalo es un rollo…¿lo dejamos ya?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Hazme caso, así si te da un abrazo sabrás como reaccionar, además de que si le regalas un collar tendrás que ponerselo tú para que quede más romántico…

- Bah…Pero eso yo ya lo sabía…Además, este collar es muy cursi…Y no se lo quiero regalar…

- ¡Eres un quejica Shikamaru! ¡Tampoco le quisiste regalar el anillo que vimos en la joyería! ¡Eso si que le hubiera gustado a Temari!

- ¡Pero es que ese anillo era de oro puro!¡ Costaba carísimo! Y yo no tengo tanto dinero… Que problemático va a ser comprarle un regalo a Temari…

- ¡No te quejes! Vamos a buscar a Chouji que se ha quedado cenando en el burguer y busquemos de una vez un regalo para tu novia, que faltan 20 minutos para que cierren esto…

- Bah…De acuerdo…- Contestó el joven desganado mientras echaba a andar con su amiga.

La novia del Nara ya se encontraba en la puerta del centro comercial y no se dio cuenta de que un muchacho rubio conocido para ella entraba muy agobiado en este, del agobio que tenía encima no se dio cuenta de que la novia de su amigo salía de allí.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me he quedado dormido y queda poquísimo para que cierren esto! ¿Qué le compró yo ahora a Gaara? ¡Joder! ¡A saber donde está Rei! ¡Que raro que no estaba en su casa! ¿Dónde habrá ido? ¡Y yo que le quería pedir ayuda…!- Todo el mundo que pasaba por allí se quedaba mirando al Uzumaki que hablaba a voz en grito el solo. Justo cuando el vigilante se iba a acercar para llamarle la atención el muchacho echó a correr. Una chica de pelo corto y azulado y ojos blancos entró en el centro comercial justo después que Naruto.

-¿Dónde estará Naruto? Lo he visto de lejos pero no me ha dado tiempo a saludarlo…- Se dijo a si misma Hinata antes de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, "Queda muy poco para que cierren, Ino me aconsejo que le comprará un juego de mesa a Shikamaru, que le gustaban mucho…Veamos…Los juegos están en la 4º planta…" La muchacha se dirigió corriendo a un ascensor, mientras, en esa misma planta Gaara acababa de comprar el regalo para Hinata: el último CD de "quiero ser una estrella" y ahora miraba los posters que había de ésta serie. Naruto más abajo, en la 3º planta se encontraba buscando algo que le interesase al pelirrojo, " Joder…¿y si le regalo maquillaje para que se tape esas cacho ojeras que tiene? No mejor no…Seguro que se lo toma a mal…Entonces…¡Ya sé!" Al niño se le iluminó la mente al ver a lo lejos un carrito que ponía, " rebajas" en el que dentro había camisetas con los protagonistas de la serie "quiero ser una estrella", la voz de una chica sonó en los altavoces del centro comercial: "_Atención señores clientes, quedan 10 minutos para que cerrremos, gracias por su visita y hasta pronto", _el rubio corrió con rapidez al carrito, mientras, en la 2º planta Rei y Neji discutían.

- ¡Joder Neji! ¿En serio crees que un pack de 10 bolis de colores azul, negro y rojo le gustaría a Tenten?

- Pues es más práctico que ese bolso que tú decías…

- ¡Bah! Así es imposible…

-Oye, ¿Y el regalo que le tienes que comprar a Sasuke?- Preguntó el Hyûga mirándola de reojo, la niña se puso más blanca de lo que ya era.

- Mierda…Se me había olvidado por completo…

- Bah…Serás torpe…- Rió irónico el muchacho.- Pero conozco algo que le puedes regalar.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó la muchacha ilusionada, éste asintió con la cabeza y ambos bajaron a la planta de abajo, allí Rei compró el regalo dicho por Neji para Sasuke.- ¡Muchas gracias Neji! Eres un genio…

- Y tú una inútil…Faltan 5 minutos para que cierren esto y aún no he encontrado nada para Tenten…- Dijo el muchacho resignado. La chica estuvo a punto de meterle cuatro gritos al oír que le había llamado inútil, pero se contuvo y una idea paso por su cabeza.

- Creo…que ya sé que le puedes comprar.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Démonos prisa…- Exclamó tirando de la chaqueta del joven, éste se soltó molesto y la siguió. Unas plantas más arriba tanto Naruto como Hinata y Gaara habían comprado el regalo, la Hyûga entró en el ascensor con rapidez, ya no quedaba casi nadie allí, justo cuando iba a pulsar el botón del 0 una persona muy conocida para ella entró en él.

- Hola Gaara…- Dijo la niña con un tono de timidez y miedo mezclados, el muchacho como respuesta asintió con la cabeza. Una planta más abajo Naruto pulsaba con enfado el botón para el ascensor.

-¡Joder! ¡A ver si baja de una vez este cacharro! No me hace gracias quedarme aquí a dormir.- En ese momento el ascensor se abrió, el rubio iba a entrar feliz cuando se le paró el riego sanguíneo, Gaara con su típica mirada sádica se encontraba allí dentro e Hinata lo más alejada posible de él, el muchacho no sabía porque, pero desde que Hinata le había besado en la mejilla no había podido parar de pensar en ello. Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los 3, mientras el Uzumaki aún estaba fuera del ascensor.

- Entras…¿o qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo con voz de ultratumba.

- Esto…yo casi mejor que bajo por las escaleras…- Rió tontamente el rubio.

- Eso es más incomodo…Será mejor que entres…- Le aconsejó Gaara.

- No…en serio…

- Que entres.- Nada más ver la cara de mala leche que se le había puesto al joven, Naruto entró de un salto en el ascensor. Hinata pulsó de nuevo el 0.

- Hola…- Dijo la muchacha mientras se ruborizaba.

- Hola…- Naruto no supo porque pero también se sonrojó ligeramente, "¿Se puede saber que me pasa? Joder, no puedo ser más gafe…Estoy en el ascensor con un maníaco y con Hinata que el otro día me dio un beso…" De repente el ascensor dio un tumbo, Gaara cayó al suelo y Naruto e Hinata encima de él.

- Quitad vuestro culo de encima enseguida…- Susurró el muchacho, rápidamente los dos niños se levantaron.

- Vaya…¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Hinata algo asustada.

- Parece que se ha quedado entre el 2º y el 1º piso…- Susurró Gaara, a Naruto se le pusieron los pelos de punta, " ¡Joder! ¡Esto es la leche!"

- ¡Ja! ¡No pasa nada!- Rió Naruto nervioso.- pulsaremos la alarma y ya está…- éste así lo hizo, y la alarma sonó en todo el edificio.- Hinata te notó nerviosa…¿te pasa algo?-Preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver a la muchacha temblando.

- Es que…Tengo un poco de claustrofobia…- Explicó intentando sonreír.

- Lo que faltaba…- Se escuchó a Gaara.

- Tengo miedo…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha.- ¿Por qué no viene nadie a sacarnos?

- Tranquila que lo acabamos de pulsar, ahora vendrán…- Rió Naruto intentando animar la situación, Hinata comenzó a temblar con más fuerza mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

- Pulsa la alarma otra vez…- Pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblorosa, el rubio la miró dudoso y le dio un caluroso abrazo mientras pulsaba la alarma insistentemente, Gaara, ausente a todo miraba al techo. Fuera, los empleados se miraron nerviosos, Neji y Rei que en ese momento salían del centro comercial miraron como unos hombres que parecían ser los técnicos corrían por las escaleras.

- Vaya… parece que alguien se ha quedado atrapado en el ascensor…- Comentó la muchacha mientras escuchaba el pitido de la alarma.

- Bah…Idiotas…- Susurró Neji. El camino de vuelta a casa, como el de esa misma mañana fue con Rei hablando y Neji callado sin inmutarse, cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa de la niña ésta se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.- ¿Se puede saber que haces?-Preguntó el muchacho mirando avergonzado a la niña, ésta empezó a hacerle gestos de que se acercará.

- ¡Mira! Esos son mi tío y su novio, veamos aver si se besan…¡Así los pillo!- Explicó señalando al tío de la niña y su ayudante en el portal de la casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú no estás bien de la cabeza! No tengo ningún interés en ver como se besan dos tíos…- Se quejó el muchacho dando media vuelta.- Me voy.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó la muchacha tirando de la chaqueta de Neji.

- ¡Qué me sueltes!

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡Qué me dejes de una vez idiota!

- ¡Vete a la mierda Neji!

- ¡Que nos cae…!- El muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de tando forcejear al final cayó encima de la niña, Kabuto y Orochimaru se mirararon extrañados mientras se acercaban a los arbustos de los que salían voces.

-¡Oh Rei!- Exclamó el extravagante tío negando con la cabeza, llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel de leopardo con un sombrero a juego.- Comprendo que tengas novio, que queráis intimidad y todo eso…pero ¿aquí en medio?

- Y encima delante de casa…- Añadió Kabuto para rematar la faena, a Neji se le puso la cara más roja que un tomate al igual que a Rei.

- ¡Qué no! ¡Qué es un error!- Exclamó la niña empujando a Neji para que se quitará de encima suya, el muchacho lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

- Ya hablaremos en casa…- Dijo el hombre de ojos de serpiente mientras daba media vuelta agitando su oscura melena tan lacia como la crin de un caballo.- Por cierto…He ido a la peluquería, ¿te gusta como me he pelado?- A Neji le entró un escalofrío por la espalda: realmente ese tío era rarísimo…

- Yo lo veo igual…- Dijo Rei mientras veía alejarse a Orochimaru y su amante secreto.

- Ahora si que me voy…- Dijo el muchacho sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa y echaba a andar.

- ¿Por qué no te despides?¡ Adiós cubito!- Gritó la niña alzando el brazo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!- Le contestó el muchacho girándose lentamente.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago…cubito?-Preguntó la niña sarcástica, de repente un fría bola de nieve le dio en toda la cara.

- Eso.- Se limitó a contestar, la niña se quitó la nieve de la cara, se agachó rápidamente para coger una bola pero al levantar la mirada Neji ya se había ido. Éste caminaba por las calles con una gran sonrisa, sin saber porque, ya que aquel día había sido muy peculiar…Pero a la vez divertido. El niño salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar por la calle donde vivía Tenten, cogía de camino a su casa, el chico miró el edificio gris donde vivía la muchacha, para después bajar la mirada y posarla en el portal de ésta, frunció el ceño al ver que allí, sentados se encontraban Kankuro y Tenten, el Hyûga apretó los puños, pero rápidamente se calmó, miró la bolsa de cartón en la que tenía el regalo de la niña y con paso firme se desvió por otro camino.

- Gracias por ayudarme a comprar el regalo…Es que no soy muy bueno para las chicas…- Rió Kankuro.- Y mi hermana se fue con Gaara al centro comercial…

- Bah…No es nada…- Contestó la muchacha abrazando sus rodillas.

- Tenten…¿piensas en él?

- ¿eh?

-En Neji quiero decir…- La niña se sonrojó.- Yo en tu lugar lo intentaría olvidar…El tiempo calmará el dolor…Ese dolor que yo entiendo perfectamente…

- Kankuro…yo…no…

- No lo intentes disimular…Lo quieres, y él a penas se fija en ti…No se fija en la suerte que tiene.- Rió el muchacho mientras se incorporaba.- Me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos.- Se despidió antes de que la muchacha pudiese decir nada.

- Kankuro…- Musitó, de repente vio como una chica doblaba la esquina de la calle, y el muchacho comenzaba a tirarle los tejos.- Será idiota…

_Mientras, en el centro comercial…_

-¡Joder! Que nos saquen ya de aquí…- Se quejó Naruto abrazando a Hinata. Gaara permanecía de pie e impasible.

- Han dicho que iban a llamar a los bomberos.- Aseguró el pelirrojo, se hizo un tenso silencio en el ascensor, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior, "joder…no aguanto más…tengo que preguntarselo…¿Pero y si pone cara de maníaco y nos mata aquí mismo?¡Bah! Al cuerno."

- Gaara…¿es verdad que mataste a un hombre?- al escuchar esta pregunta Gaara abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que Hinata, que además de miedo, ahora comenzaba a temer por su vida, " ¡Joder…!¡como me diga que sí y ponga cara de psicópata me voy a cagar en todo!"

- Je…- el rubio se sorprendió al ver la pronunciada sonrisa del ojiverde.- Como se exageran las cosas…

**¡Hasta aki termino el capi! ¡Joder, cada dia me salen mas largos! Espero k os guste! Y ya sabeis, dejad reviews lo mas larguitos que podais! Muxos besos a todos y gracias!**


	17. ¡Fin del trimestre!¡Malentendidos!

**Wolaaaaaaaa! Aki stoy yo otra vez! XD weno…no s k dcir…k este es el ultimo capi del 1º trimestre de konoha´s institute…en el siguient capi aparecera ya el 2º trimestre! Espero k os guste este ultimo ya k va a ser bastante largo y m a costao muxooo.**

**_Tensai seko: _maencantao este review! Tamben a si to largo! Cada dia te superas mas eh? XD Entre Shikamaru y temari ya veras en este capi lo k pasa entre ellos…y kiba ya termina la reunion de jóvenes drogadictos! XD y si hija, es mu duro ser escritor de fanficts… U.U ave si nos vemos en el msn d una vez! Tu tameben me caes perfe! Espero k te guste este capi!**

**_Nabiki-chan-XD:_ te gusto orochimaru con su abrigo de piel? XD pos ya veras xk tene muxos mas conjuntos… trankila k no acabara siendo nejixrei, esos dos solo son "amigos" XD**

**_Sccmar:_ el pasado de gaara se sabra dentro de unos capis! Aunke en este se desvelaran algunas cosas… y no s seguro si rei se kedara con itaxi… n.n y el sasusaku sera mas lento…xo dentro de unos capis se vera claramente!**

**_Temari-Shikamaru: _espero k te guste este capi! n.n**

**_Kaolla11x9: _Weee! Lo conseguii! Ni una queja! XD era una de mis metas…XD y rei se kedara con…XD mejor no lo igo , xk aun no s seguro n.n**

**_Perito: _jajaja m alegro k digas k sepo enganxar! Aver k te parece este capi!**

**_Gabe Logan: _eres de pocas palabras eh? XD malegro k t guste n.n, ave lo k t parece este capi!**

**_Mickey Malote: _muxas asias x tu review! Me agrado muxo! Jajaa, pos la verdad no se como los ago mas largos…empiezo a scribir y s m van ocurriendo cosas n.n, XD no s d donde las sacara la luna XD xo weno…muxas gracias!**

**_Alexiel de Merak:_ jajaja! Me alegro de ke te guste el fict! t gusta la pareja de rei e itaxi? Malegro n.n, jajaa y si, kisame va a tene ke rezar unos cuantos rosarios si itaxi s entera d lo k a exo… jajaja, ay una escritora k tamben m dijo k l iba a termina cayendo bien orochimaru en este fict XD, y a ti kabuto. Y a ve si busco una parejita pa lee, shino y chouji…XD malegro k m escribas tu! Muxos besos y ave si t gusta!**

**_Lin Hashimoto: _ malegro k cuantos mas largos mejor t gusten! Este es larguito, asi k supongo k t gustara!**

**_Minami90: _Si hija, a los pobres naruto e hinata siempre los interrumpen…U.U jajaja, y neji y rei no s ponen d acuerdo en na…U.U espero k t guste este capi wapa!**

**_Kagome1013:_ malegro k t guste tanto como escribo! Si k abra enredos amorosos…XD y si entre rei y sasuke pasara algo…ya k abra esos enredos! XD espero k t guste!**

**_Karura:_ ¡Me alegro d k te aya gustado! ¿k parejas te desagradaron?**

**En fin…besos y a leer!**

**17**

**¡Fin de trimestre!**

**¡Malentendidos!**

-¡Joder! ¡Todas las clases están ya con sus profesores menos nosotros!- Se quejó Naruto asomándose por la puerta de la clase.

-Bueno… Al menos no hemos tenido que venir por la mañana temprano…- Añadió Shikamaru: era lunes, las 5:30 de la tarde, y a las 6:00 venían los padres al salón de actos a ver las obras de los niños, aunque todas las clases tenían que estar a las 5.00 en el instituto para entregarse los regalos, despedidas y preparar un poco las obras. Hinata sentada en su sitio agarrando con fuerza la bolsa donde tenía el regalo para Shikamaru se movía nerviosa.

- Te noto muy nerviosa Hinata…-Dijo Sakura acercándose a ella.

- No es nada…

- ¿Es por qué después de las obras de teatro tienes que cantar con el grupo de Naruto?- Preguntó de nuevo la pelirrosa insistente, la Hyûga asintió timidamente.

- ¡Ey! ¡Allí llega Rei!- Exclamó Naruto saludando a su amiga que corría como una loca por los pasillos.

- Bah…Siempre llega tarde…- Dijo Shikamaru cuando la niña paró delante de ellos dos.

- ¿Ha llegado Kakashi?-Preguntó jandeando. El quejica del grupo negó con la cabeza.

- Menos mal…- Rió la muchacha, el Uchiha rodeado de niñas miró a la recién llegada.

- ¡Rei! ¿Dónde te metiste el sábado?-Preguntó de repente el rubio.

- Pues…

- ¡Necesitaba tu ayuda! ¿Sabes que me quedé encerrado en el ascensor del centro comercial con el sádico de Gaara e Hinata?- Preguntó el Uzumaki a la niña en voz baja, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que se enterarán el Nara y ella.

- Que problemático…

- ¡Y que lo digas! ¿Y sabéis qué? Me confesó que había matado a un hombre…

- ¡¿Qué!-Gritaron a la vez Shikamaru y la muchacha.

- Bueno…Confesar exactamente no…Pero tampoco me lo negó…- Terminó por explicar el rubio, éste y los dos oyentes se giraron para mirar al pelirrojo que sentado en su pupitre leía el guión de la obra.

- Menudo rollo…Y encima yo tengo que actuar con él…

- Venga hombre, no te desanimes.- Lo animó Rei.

- ¡Buenas tardes!- Exclamó Kakashi mientras entraba en la clase vestido con chaqueta y corbata.

- ¡Llegas tarde!- Gritaron al unúsuo la mayoría de los alumnos.

- Lo siento…Es que cuando venía de camino me saltó el airbag y tuve un pequeño accidente…

- Cada vez las excusas son más penosas…- Susurró Sakura a la chica de ojos blancos, el peligris carraspeó.

- Bueno, sentaos todos en vuestros sitios, tengo algo que deciros.- Todos los muchachos se sentaron rápidamente en sus mesas mientras se movían nerviosos. – Bueno, pues ya sabéis que hoy es el último día de este trimestre, esperemos que vuestro comportamiento mejore en el próximo y que no os carguéis las bombillas, las ventanas, los cristales de la puerta, no pintéis en las paredes del servivicio y…

- ¡Venga hombre! ¡Vamos a entregarnos de una vez los regalos del amigo invisible!- Se quejó el rubio desde el final de la clase.

- Un poco de paciencia Naruto…- Pidió el profesor, "cada vez me pierden el respeto antes…"- A parte de todo lo que os he dicho pues…¡Espero que paséis unas muy buenas vacaciones! Bien pues, ya podéis entregaros los regalos.

Nada más decir esto, se escuchó un gran chirrido de sillas por parte de los alumnos, Hinata se acercó timidamente al Nara.

-Toma Shikamaru…- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias Hinata.- Contestó éste sonriendo sinceramente mientras abría el detallito.- ¡Anda! Un juego de mesa…¡Con lo que a mí me gusta!

- Hinata Hyûga…- Una tétrica voz escuchó a sus espaldas la niña, ésta se giró con algo de temor.- Toma…

- Gracias Gaara…- Agradeció tímidamente mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla al ver que se trataba del CD de las canciones de "quiero ser una estrella".

- ¡Ey Gaara! ¡Toma el regalo!- Exclamó el rubio del grupo situándose detrás de Gaara, el cual se encontraba junto a la Hyûga. El pelirrojo lo abrió sin decir palabra, y al quitar el envoltorio sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

- La camiseta oficial del clud de "quiero ser una estrella…"- Dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

- ¿Te gusta? Yo me hubiera comprado una si me hubiese llegado el dinero…- Comentó el rubio cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo llamó.

- Toma Naruto…

- ¡Anda! ¡Pero si te toque a ti Sakurita!

- ¡Calla y abre de una vez el regalo!- Espetó la pelirrosa ofreciéndole un paquete al muchacho, éste lo abrió con alegría.

- ¡Pero si es un bol para ramen! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Exclamó el niño de ojos azules feliz.- ¿Y a ti que te han regalado?

- Pues Miyu, la chica que se sienta en primera fila me ha regalado este collar y unos pendientes a juegos.- Dijo la pelirrosa feliz.

- Son muy bonitos…- La alagó Hinata mirando de reojo el CD que le habían comprado a ella.

-¿Dónde está Rei?-Preguntó de repente el Uzumaki mirando a todos los lados, ésta se encontraba buscando al Uchiha.

- Rei.- La llamó una voz, la muchacha se giró y se encontró de frente con el atractivo moreno.- Toma.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y le ofrecía un regalo, la chica de ojos verdes abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Qué casualidad! A mi también me tocaste tú…- Rió la muchacha ofreciéndole a él un pequeño paquete. A lo lejos, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y Gaara veían a la pareja. Ambos abrieron a la vez sus regalos.

- ¡Pero si este peluche lo quería yo!- Exclamó la niña eufórica mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo al Uchiha, éste se sonrojó a más no poder mientras todas las niñas de la clase la miraban con envidia.

- ¡Míralo! ¡Sasuke se aprovecha de la situación!- Se quejó Naruto.

- Será…- Musitó Sakura con una vena en la frente, (verdadera Sakura: ¡GROAR! ¿Qué se habrá creído la niña ésta? ¡Desde hoy somos rivales!)

- ¡Ey!- Se quejó Sasuke apartándose de ella mientras miraba su regalo.

- ¿Te gusta? Fue Neji quien me enseñó la tienda donde los vendían… ¡están hechos a mano!- Le dijo la muchacha sonriendo, los ojos negros del Uchiha miraban el regalo que sostenía en sus manos: era un llavero de madera con forma de guitarra electríca y por detrás de éste ponía su nombre: Sasuke. Éste dibujó una tierna sonrisa durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar.

- Bueno, ahora iré llamándoos por orden de lista para ir entregándoos las notas…- Dijo Kakashi dibujando una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara, todos los muchachos gruñeron por lo bajo.

Mientras, en la clase de 1º B ya se habian entregado todos los regalos y habían comenzado a repartir las notas. Kiba miraba con alegría el regalo que le había hecho Ino: era un libro sobre perros, a Shino le habían comprado una funda para las gafas, a Chouji le habían regalado un libro de recetas de cocina, a Ino le había comprado Shino una araña disecada, a lo que la rubia había respondido muy mal y el chico de gafas de sol se había indignado mucho.

-Inuzuka Kiba.- Llamó Kurenai a su alumno, éste se levantó mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la mesa de su profesora.- Aquí tienes tus notas…- Dijo la profesora entregándoselas al muchacho, éste las agarró y al verlas abrió mucho los ojos mientras alzaba al aire sus dos brazos.

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Solo me han quedado las matemáticas, la lengua y el refuerzo de matemática!- Gritó el niño feliz, toda la clase le aplaudió mientras Kurenai se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Kiba! ¡La lengua y las matemáticas son las asignaturas más importantes! ¡Así que ya te puedes poner las pilas! ¡Y los demás! ¡No le riaís las gracias y dejad de aplaudid!- Gritó histérica la mujer.

En el pasillo paralelo a éste se encontraba la clase de 2º A, en el que Gai había comenzado a dar un discurso a sus alumnos y aún no había terminado.

-Esto…profesor…Es que para que nos empezamos a preprarar para las obras de teatro solo quedan 10 minutos…- Dijo Tenten alzando el brazo. Gai se secó las lágrimas por la emoción "contenida". Al lado de Neji, Lee aún lloraba.

- Tenéis razón…Id entregándoos los regalos del amigo invisible mientras yo os llamo por orden de lista para las notas.- Dijo Gai sentándose en su mesa.- Y recordad…¡Que la llama de la juventud arda en vuestros jóvenes corazones estas vacaciones!- Todo el mundo se levantó de sus sitios mientras el primero de la lista se dirigía a la mesa de Gai, una chica se acercó a Neji timidamente.

- Toma Neji…- Dijo ofreciéndole un regalo, éste lo cogió y al abrirlo se encontró con unos palillos para la batería.- Es que me enteré de que tocabas la batería y…

- Gracias.- Contestó el Hyûga, la muchacha se sonrojó mientras todas las niñas de la clase admiraban al sex symbol del instituto junto con Itachi y Sasuke: Neji. Éste agarró con fuerza la pequeña bolsita donde se encontraba el regalo para la niña de dos cocos. A Tenten le había tocado Lee y éste salataba de alegría al ver el regalo que le había hecho su amiga.

- ¡Una cinta para la cabeza y unas muñequeras para hacer deporte! ¡Muchas gracias Tenten!- Exclamó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos. Neji carraspeó ligeramente para que la niña de dos moños se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Hola…- Dijo la muchacha desviando su mirada, Lee se fue de allí corriendo a la mesa del profesor para enseñarle su regalo.

-Esto…es para ti.- Dijo el joven entregándole la bolsa a la muchacha, ésta abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse que Neji fuera el que le había tocado.

- Gracias…- Dijo agarrando la bolsa con una tímida sonrisa, la chica sacó el regalo envuelto y al abrirlo se encontró con un gorro de lana de color rosa junto con una pasada también rosa, colgado del asa de la bolsa había una pequeña tarjetita en la que ponía: _Creo que el pelo suelto te quedaría muy bien. _La niña sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba al frente, ya Neji se había ido a su sitio, una voz alarmó a toda la clase.

- ¿Pero qué se supone que es esto? ¡Tú te crees que yo soy un travesti ¿o qué!- Se escuchó a un Kankuro ofendido.

- ¡Joder Kankuro! Tú siempre llevas la cara pintada, así que pensé que un set de maquillaje no te vendría mal…- Dijo el muchacho que le había entregado el regalo al robusto joven, éste bufó por lo bajo.

Poco tiempo después, todas las clases salían de sus aulas con sus respectivos tutores, ya en fila de dos, Naruto lloriqueaba mientras Rei lo consolaba.

-Joder…Mira que suspender el inglés, las mates, el refuerzo de mates, lengua, física y química y en lo demás tener 5 y 6…a mi Kaji me mata…

- ¡No te desanimes! Después de las vacaciones tenemos los refuerzos.

- Ya pero es que…- Dijo el muchacho haciendo pucheritos.

- ¡Yo te ayudaré a recuperar el inglés y la lengua!- Exclamó feliz la muchacha.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- Gritó el niño echándose a los brazos de ella.

- Y a mi me ha tenido que quedar francés por la pronunciación… ¿Pero como quiere Hayate que pronunciemos si está todo el día tosiendo?- Gruñó Rei por lo bajo.

- Bah…No te quejes…Que a mi me han quedado física y química y biología… y en lo demás he tenido un 5…Va a ser muy problemático volver a casa con estas notas…

-Pues a mi…Me ha quedado…El francés también y…Mi padre me va a matar…- Suspiró Hinata algo más delante de la fila.

- Pues a mi no me ha quedado nada.- Comentó orgullosa la pelirrosa junto a Sasuke que tampoco había suspendido ninguna y sus notas habían sido excelentes.

- ¡Venga chicos! Id callados en fila de dos que vamos al salón de actos, nos tenemos que ir preparando ya porque somos los primeros en actuar…- Dijo Kakashi despreocupado echando a andar.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó un niño de la clase.

- ¡¿Los primeros!- Preguntó Sasuke cortado. Kakashi mandó callar de nuevo a sus alumnos, cuando al doblar la esquina se encontró con el tutor de 2º A.

- Hola Gai…- Saludó Kakashi.

- ¡Kakashi! ¡Mis querídisimos alumnos serán los 3º en actuar y quiero ir informandote de que su obra es la mejor de todas! ¡Además de la más original! ¡La joven llama que alberga en sus corazones arde con fuerza!- Gritó el extravagante profesor situándose junto al peligris, éste que andaba distraído alzó la mirada perdido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?- Mientras los dos profesores discutían, sus alumnos detrás de ellos hacia rato que habían roto la fila y andaban cada uno por donde quería, armando poco jaleo para que sus tutores no les obligasen a formar filas de nuevo.

- ¡Ey Rei!- Exclamó Tenten acercándose a Hinata y la aludida.

-¡Hola!- Saludaron las dos contentas.

- ¿Sabéis lo que me ha regalado Neji?-Preguntó la muchacha de dos cocos sonrojándose, Hinata la miró curiosa mientras Rei sonreía con alegría, justo en ese momento alguien al pasar a su lado se chocó con ella.

- Perdona…- Comenzó a decir Rei, al girarse se encontró con el Hyûga.

- ¡Mira que eres patosa! ¿Nunca miras por donde vas?-Preguntó el muchacho sarcástico.

- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Que no tienes ojos en ese careto!

- Bah…- Neji no vario la sarcástica sonrisa de su rostro.- Por cierto…¿Cómo han ido las notas?

- Eh…- La niña miró hacia otro lado mientras el mundo se le venía encima.- Pues…He suspendido el francés.- Neji no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.- ¡Mira al listo! ¿Y tú de que te ríes?¿Qués has sacado tú?

- Pues he sacado todo sobresaliente.- Contestó con una gran sonrisa.- Bah…Además de patosa eres cortita…

- ¡Yo te…!- Comenzó a decir la muchacha moviendo los puños con rabia, en ese momento la voz de Kakashi y Gai los alarmó: acababan de llegar a la puerta del teatro.

-¡Callaos! ¡Estamos a punto de entrar en el salón de actos! Los de 2º que se dirigan a los sillones de primera fila a la izquierda y los de mi clase conmigo…- Dijo Kakashi haciendo señas.

-¡Ánimo chicos! ¡Qué la llama de la juventud no os fallé y arda con más intensidad que nunca! ¡No me defraudéis!- Exclamó Gai alzando al aire un puño mientras sonreía provocando un brillo en sus dientes que cegó durante segundos a los alumnos del peligris.

- Sí, sí…Venga vamos…- Dijo Kakashi dando media vuelta y metiéndose con todos su alumnos detrás del escenario. En un segundo, ya detrás de el escenario se montó un gran jaleo, todo el mundo andaba nervioso, los de vestuario ayudando a vestir a los actores, los de maquillaje preparando las pinturas, los de luces y escenario cerrando el telón y colocando todo el escenario. Mientras Kakashi, sentado en una silla viendo de reojo como pasaban todos sus alumnos leía la última entrega de paraíso erótico.

Mientras fuera, la clase de 1º y 2º B acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó Lee desde su asiento agarrando con una mano la bolsa en la que tenía el disfraz que se iba a poner para la actuación.-¿Qué tal las notas?- Preguntó mirando a Kiba, Ino, Chouji y Shino.

- ¡Perfectas!- Exclamó Kiba alzando el dedo pulgar, Ino se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando en lo idiota que era el niño…

- ¡Perfectas son las de Shino!- Gritó la rubia señalando al niño de gafas de sol.- Las de Chouji y mías son normalitas tirando a buenas…

- ¡Yo he sacado un 10 en gimnasia!- Gritó el muchacho de pelo tazón mientras sus ojos ardían con la energía reflejados en ellos.

- Silencio porfavor…- Pidió el director mientras subía al escenario con el telón aún bajado, nadie hizo caso.- Silencio…- Todo el mundo seguía armando jaleo.- Por favor he pedido que…- La profesora de dibujo y entrenadora del equipo de animadoras subió al escenario con paso lento, quitó el micrófono al director Sarutobi y...

-¡¡¡ TODO EL MUNDO CALLADO! ¡Y NO LO QUIERO REPETIR DOS VECES!- Gritó con fuerza haciendo que todos los alumnos y profesores incluidos se llevarán las manos a los oídos, Anko sonrió satisfecha, dio el micrófono de nuevo al profesor y se fue de allí con tranquilidad.

- Esto…Quería decir que faltan 5 minutos para que lleguen los padres, así que porfavor, no arméis jaleo, primero actuarán los dos primeros, aunque 1º A será el primero de los dos, conforme vayan terminando las obras que los cursos siguientes que actúen vayan yendo detrás del escenario para prepararse… Gracias.- Dicho esto, el hombre de escaso pelo y barba bajó del escenario para situarse junto a los tutores que vigilaban a sus alumnos, el teatro del instituto fue llenándose poco a poco hasta quedar lleno haciendo que algunos padres y niños se tuvieran que sentar en sillas a parte o quedarse de pie. Mientras en el escenario tapado por el telón ya estaba todo casi listo, detrás del escenario los de vestuario ya habían terminado de vestir a los actores…Excepto a Naruto, que quien lo ayudaba era Hinata. Mientras Sasuke y los demás actores eran maquillados.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué me haces cosquillas!

- ¡Estate quieta Rei!- Pidió la niña que le estaba pintando la cara de verde.

- Oye Sakura…- Dijo otra niña de maquillaje.- Creo que ya Sasuke está más que pintado… Además es de los actores que salen en último lugar…

- ¡Déjame! ¡Lo tengo que perfeccionar!- Exclamó la pelirrosa ofendida.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mono!

- ¡Estás muy guapo Naruto!

- Parece una niña de verdad…

- ¡Ey tú! ¿Qué has dicho?- La escandalosa voz de Naruto se elevó por encima de los halagos y ofensas (como era la de que parecía una niña de verdad) que le decían las niñas y niños al rubio, Rei se incorporó y corrió a ver a su amigo que se encontraba en el centro de un corro.

- ¡Qué guapo!- Exclamó la morena de ojos verdes al verlo: llevaba una peluca rubia junto con una corona, y un vestido rosa de muchos encajes, éste al ver a su amiga bajó la vista avergonzado.

- Eso Naruto estas guapísimo…

- Y que lo digas…

- ¡Ahora te toca maquillaje!- Estos y otros comentarios tuvo que aguantar el rubio que estuvo a punto de liarse a golpes con los que habían hecho aquellos comentarios a no ser por Rei, que lo frenó.

- ¡Ey! ¡Esto está lleno de gente!- Gritó un niño que formaba parte de escenario asomándose por la puerta que daba a detrás del escenario. El Uzumaki se puso rojo hasta arriba.

- ¡Yo me piro!- Gritó mientras intentaba escapar de allí, pero para su propia desgracia se tropezó con los tacones que llevaba cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- Venga que estás muy guapo, eso solo lo dicen por envidia.- Dijo Rei intentando animarlo. El rubio alzó la mirada con cara de cordero degollado.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Pues claro!

- Menudo rollo…La primera escena la hacemos Gaara y yo…- Se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de los tres niños. Hinata y Rei no pudieron evitar abrir mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó nervioso al ver la cara de sus amigas.

- ¡Qué guapo estás!

- Es…es verdad…

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué decis?

- ¡El pelo suelto te queda muy bien!- Exclamó de repente otra niña agarrando por el brazo al Nara.

-Pero…

- ¡Es cierto!- La apoyó otra cogiendo por el otro brazo al muchacho. Temari, que había conseguido pasar al interior de la sala llena de los alumnos de 1º A se quedo de piedra al ver al chico de la coleta cogido por el brazo de las niñas. La rubia apretó los puños con rabia, Rei que la vio a lo lejos se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Temari! ¿Has visto lo bien que le queda el pelo suelto a Shikamaru?- Preguntó la niña feliz, la aludida bajó la mirada clavándola en los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

- Dile después de la obra…que lo espero en la puerta del gimnasio…- Siseó la muchacha dando media vuelta y echando a andar. La morena se quedó algo sorprendida cuando una voz la alarmó.

- ¡Ey! ¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos! ¡Gaara y Shikamaru, sois los primeros en actuar así que venid aquí en seguida! ¡Y coged la cuna con el nenuco!- Gritó histérico un chico que era encargado del escenario.

Shikamaru asintió avergonzado mientras se agarraba la falda y se la subía para no pisarsela con los tacones mientras la corona se le doblaba algo, Gaara que se encontraba en maquillaje aún no estaba preparado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué Gaara aún no está preparado?-Preguntó uno de los de escenario. La chica que lo maquillaba se quejó por lo bajo.

- Joder…Es que llevó media hora intentando taparle las ojeras…Y nada…No puedo…

- Déjalo ya…- Susurró espeluznantemente el pelirrojo, la muchacha se apartó dejando pasar a Gaara: iba vestido con unas medias hasta las rodillas blancas, unas botas, unos pantalones piratas y una capa roja junto a una corona. Los dos niños salieron al escenario, en el cual los niños encargados del escenario colocaban las últimas cosas, incluidos la cuna y el nenuco, justo en ese momento la voz del director Sarutobi resonó en los oídos de los muchachos.

- Buenas tardes, señoras, señores, niños, niñas… Nos alegramos de su presencia y esperemos que disfruten estas obras y villancicos que han preparado los muchachos… La primera obra la harán los chicos de Kakashi, la clase de 1º A, hará la bella durmiente, la seguna, los chicos de Kurenai, clase de 1º B, hará blancanieves, la tercera será la de Gai, clase de 2º A, con la obra de caperucita roja, la cuarta será la de 2º B, clase de Hayate y será el mago de Oz, los dos 3º y 4º de los que son tutores Baki, Asuma, Anko e Ibiki cantarán unos cuantos villancicos. No me enrrollo más, disfruten de las representaciones y…¡Feliz Navidad!- Dicho esto todo el mundo saltó en aplausos y silbidos mientras el telón comenzaba a abrirse y las luces del recinto se apagaban, de repente, una luz alumbró a dos figuras que se encontraban sentadas en dos sillas que eran tronos, la mayoría de los cursos allí presentes saltaron en carcajadas al ver que de reina hacia un chico, pero los profesores allí presentes los mandaron callar. El pelirrojo que hacia de rey se levantó de su trono bajando la mirada, la reina lo siguió, aunque con paso más lento, ya que con los tacones no podía andar bien, de repente el pelirrojo cogió las manos del Nara, el cual comenzó a sudar como nunca.

-Que daño…- Se quejó el joven por lo bajo al sentir como Gaara le apretaba las manos.

- Quiero tener un hijo contigo, mi reina.- Soltó de repente el ojiverde, éste movió con lentitud los labios haciendo un susurro que solo fue capaz de percibirlo Shikamaru.- Como intentes hacerme tío antes de tiempo yo te…

- YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO, MI REY.- Se apresuró a decir Shikamaru, al cual le salió el tono casi a voz en grito, éste respondió en voz baja a lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho antes.- Yo no tengo intención de nada de eso…Soy muy joven…

- Tendremos que esperar…- Susurró el pelirrojo bajando la vista al suelo, aunque rápidamente se apresuro a dirigir una de sus miradas asesinas al muchacho.- Más te vale…- El Nara asustado soltó bruscamente la mano del pelirrojo, y de repente las luces que los iluminaban se apagaron, la voz de un narrador se escuchó en la sala.

- _La reina y el rey de un reino muy cordial y feliz, vivían tristes, ya que no podían tener hijos, hasta que un día…_

De repente una luz iluminó a una cuna con un nenuco dentro, Shikamaru se acercó a paso ligero, tropezando y casi cayendo al suelo, pero se apresuro a agarrarse a la cuna.

-Mira mi rey…Hemos tenido una hija preciosa…- Dijo Shikamaru con voz quebrada, el pelirrojo se acercó y miró dentro de la cuna.

- Y que lo digas…- Dijo el muchacho sacando con poca gracia al muñeco de la cuna, del público se escucharon quejas por parte de las niñas.

- ¿Pero qué hace?

- ¡Así no se coge a un bebe!

- No tiene ni idea…- Nada más escuchar esto Gaara miro con cara de maniaco al público, todo el mundo se calló de sopetón, el pelirrojo se despistó y el muñeco se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo. Durante unos segundos se hizo un gran silencio en toda la sala, hasta que el narrador siguió hablando intentando romper el hielo.

-_Tal era la alegría de los dos padres que decidieron montar una fiesta…_- De repente las luces se apagaron y se escucharon pasos en el escenario: eran los chicos y chicas encargados de decorado y luz poniendo los escenarios. Pasados unos segundos los focos se encendieron alumbrando todo el escenario, sobre él, Shikamaru con el nenuco en brazos, Gaara junto a él y diversos actores pasando al interior saludando a los reyes, dos guardias y 3 sirvientes. Las 3 hadas, de las cuales una era una chica dieron un don a la princesa, cuando la última se lo iba a dar…- _Entonces, cuando la última hada se lo iba a dar…_**- **Apareció en escena la bruja, que era un chico, éste maldijo a la princesa con que cuando cumpliera 16 años se pincharía el dedo con el huso de una rueca y moriría, los guardias la intentaron detener, pero las luces se apagaron y ya la bruja no estaba allí. De repente el pelirrojo del grupo se tiro al suelo alzando ambos brazos al cielo y gritando dijo:

- ¡¿Por qué! ¡Oh dichoso destino! ¡Mi preciosa hija…!- Todos los actores se quedaron mudos: no conocían esa faceta de Gaara…se metía mucho en su papel…El hada que tenía que hablar reaccionó al fin y dijo lo que tenía que decir. De nuevo las luces se apagaron y el narrador siguió hablando, en el público todos los muchachos reían.

- Vaya…La verdad es que Gaara se mete más en su papel incluso que Lee…- Dijo Tenten riendo divertida.

- Ju…Estoy deseando ver la penosa actuación de Rei para después poder echarselo en cara…- Dijo Neji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Como te pasas con ella Neji…- Dijo la chica de dos cocos apoyando su mano en el brazo que unía su sillón con el de Neji, la muchacha se sobresaltó al sentir una mano fría, tanto Neji como ella bajaron la mirada.

- Perdona Neji no sabía que tenías tú puesta la mano…- Comenzó a excusarse la chica comenzando a apartar la mano, el Hyûga no vacilo y cogió la delicada mano de la muchacha.

- No importa…- Dijo apoyando las dos manos aún cogidas sobre el brazo de los sillones. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero con la oscuridad que había en la sala no se notaba, Neji miraba al frente viendo la obra y Tenten al suelo mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Lee al lado de la chica de dos cocos animaba sin cesar a Naruto que acababa de entrar en el escenario más rojo que un tomate. Unas filas más atrás, un grupo de muchachos de cuarto miraba al Hyûga.

- Oye Kisame…Ese fue el idiota que nos interrumpió el otro día con lo de las chicas esas de 1º…

- Tiene razón deberíamos darle un pequeño susto… Nos dejo en ridículo, por un solo niño salimos corriendo como nenazas…- Estos comentarios fueron hechos por dos muchachos sentados junto al joven de pelo azul y ojos rojos.

- No.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.- No quedamos de cobardes, tened en cuenta que si ese chaval nos hubiese reconocido podría hablar de nuestro comportamiento a los profesores…Y eso no nos conviene…- Aseguró Kisame.

- ¿Y qué importa? Ya nos vieron las caras las niñas esas…Sobre todo a ti esa tal Rei…Seguro que canta lo que hicimos…

- No hablara.- Dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro Kisame?

-Pues porque la amenace con lo que más aprecia…- Una extraña pero cruel sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.- Sus amigos.

Mientras, la obra de los chicos de 1º iba muy adelantada, Sasuke estaba a punto de aparecer en escena, y Rei y el otro niño que hacían de enredaderas llevaban bastante tiempo en el escenario con la cabeza pintada de color verde metida en un agujero de un cartón pintado con enredaderas. La muchacha mantenía su mirada fija en un punto del público cuando algo le llama la atención, " ¡Joder! ¡Pero si ha venido mi tío a verme! Menudo ridículo…Ese sombrero de plumas y ese abrigo de bisontes no le queda nada bien…" Orochimaru hacia señas a su sobrina para que mirara a la derecha, ésta giró un poco la cabeza y se puso más blanca de lo que era: Kabuto no paraba de moverse entre los pasillos que quedaban entre las filas de sillones haciendo fotos desde todas las posiciones posibles, y la gente se quejaba ya que no podían ver nada. De repente Sasuke apareció vestido de príncipe con una espada de plástico.

-¡Pero que guapo es!

- ¡Dios!¡Me lo voy a comer!

- ¡Pero que bien le queda ese disfraz!

- ¡Es super mono!

- ¡Pero que envidia me da Naruto!

-¡Jo! ¡Ojalá yo pudiera ser la princesa!

Estos y otros comentarios salieron de entre las muchachas del público. Conforme pasaba la obra cada vez Rei tenía más cansado el cuello. A parte que el flash producido por la cámara de Kabuto la cegaba. De repente llegó el momento de la verdad, las luces se apagaron y en el escenario solo quedaba Naruto tumbado sobre una colchoneta de gimnasia puesta sobre sillas y Sasuke, las enredaderas tenían que quitarse en ese momento, ya que conforme iban cambiando de escena se iban echando un poco para atrás. El otro chico que hacia de enredadera ya se había terminado de meter por completo detrás del escenario. Rei se apresuró para quitarse también y en ese momento…Con las prisas dio un pequeño toque al pedazo de cartón puesto sobre la pared del escenario haciendo que tambaleara ligeramente, nadie pareció darse cuenta, excepto algunos chicos escondidos en las dos puertas abiertas, cada una a un lado que daba al sitio donde se iba a la parte de detrás del escenario y donde se encontraban todos los actores y colaboradores de la obra, Rei rezó por que tan solo fuera un tambaleo, mientras la voz del narrador seguía hablando…

-_Y entonces el príncipe se inclinó y…- _Justo cuando dijo eso el cartón se vino abajo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke que cayó sobre Naruto. Todo el público se quedo en silencio, incluido el narrador, al cual Kakashi comenzó a hacerle señas. De debajo del gran cartón se escucharon las quejas del rubio.

-¡Joder Sasuke! ¡Quedamos en los ensayos en que te limitabas a inclinarte pero no me besabas!

- ¡Cállate pedazo de burro que no ha sido mi culpa!

Kakashi agarró el micrófono que mantenía su alumno y terminó por concluir.

-_Y el beso rompió el hechizo haciendo que todos volvieran a la normalidad, los dos se casaron y vivieron felices…- _Cuando el peligris terminó de decir esto, dos de sus alumnos se encargaron de bajar el telón mientras el público reía a carcajadas y aplaudía eufórico. Una vez que el telón estuvo echado abajo los muchachos entraron en el escenario quitando de encima el cartón que tapaba a los dos protagonistas, mientras, Rei se fue metiendo poco a poco dentro recibiendo más de una queja por parte de sus compañeros. La morena corrió a donde se encontraba el chico de la coleta con aspecto aburrido junto a Gaara, éste la miró con cara de maniaco y dijo.

- Por tu culpa no podré aparecer en la última escena en la que aparecían los reyes con los príncipes…

-Yo…Lo siento…- Dijo la niña nerviosa, desvió su mirada al Nara y dijo.- Oye Shikamaru…¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?-Preguntó la muchacha sintiendo la mirada spicópata de Gaara.

-Yo…bueno…- La joven agarró de la mano al niño mientras ambos esquivaban a los alumnos de 1º B que entraban detrás del escenario donde todos comenzaban a cambiarse, ya que su obra era la siguiente, una vez que los dos estuvieron fuera, en el recreo ésta lo soltó.

- Temari me pidió que te dijese que te esperaba en el gimnasio…

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- No sé…Oye, ¿crees que Gaara se habrá tomado muy a pecho eso de que no haya podido salir en la última escena?

- Hombre…Un poco, estaba muy ilusionado…Decía que después de la obra iba a bajar a firmar autógrafos o yo que sé…- Dijo el Nara encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya veo…- Dijo la muchacha algo asustada.- Bueno, yo me voy, ¡adiós!- La chica echó a correr de nuevo dentró del salón de actos mientras el Nara cruzaba el recreo aún vestido de reina.

-Que problemático que Temari me vea así…- Dijo el muchacho quitándose la corona y recogiéndose su típica coleta, éste se quitó los tacones y comenzó a caminar más rápido, debajo del vestido llevaba puesto unos vaqueros en los que dentro de uno de sus bolsillos llevaba el regalo que le había comprado a la rubia, al llegar al gimnasio corrió a la puerta del edificio donde cruzada de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en la pared se encontraba Temari.- Hola…-Dijo el joven acercándose a la niña, esperando algún abrazo o risa por la actuación, pero nada, la muchacha se limitó a levantar la mirada y dirigirle una mueca de desprecio.- ¿Te pasa algo…?-Preguntó el muchacho acercándose más a ella cuando sintió un dolor en su mejilla producido por un golpe: Temari mantenía su mano aún a la altura de la cara del moreno: ésta le había dado un bofetón.

-Pero…¿¡Se puede saber que haces? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca o qué!- Preguntó el niño indignado, la muchacha alzó de nuevo la otra mano, el muchacho retrocedió temiendo por su otra mejilla.- ¡Espera! ¡Podemos hablar las cosas! ¡Lo que sea!¿Qué pasa?

- Y encima…- La niña mantenía sus ojos clavados en los del Nara.- ¿Tienes la vergüenza de preguntarmelo?

- Es que no sé de que me hablas…- Dijo el muchacho con los brazos en guardia por si la joven se le ocurría darle otro bofetón.

- ¿En serio?-Preguntó la muchacha sarcástica.- Preguntaselo a una rubia de ojos azules amiga tuya…- Terminó por responder la chica echando a andar cuando algo la detuvo, el Nara se le adelantó y se puso enfrente de ella cortándole el paso.

-¿Te refieres a Ino? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-Preguntó el muchacho sin entender nada, "Que problemático es todo…¿Le habrá dicho algo Ino? Menudo rollo…"

-Déjame pasar, yo ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo…Lo dejó.- Dijo la muchacha en un tono frío que paralizó a Shikamaru por completo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa y un dolor le oprimió el pecho haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco por completo, su garganta se había quedado muda.

- ¿Cómo?-Un hilo de voz consiguió salir de la garganta del chico.

-Lo que oyes.- Respondió la muchacha con ojos aún brillantes aguantando la compostura mientras esquivaba el cuerpo del muchacho y seguía caminando, el Nara apretó con fuerza los puños y susurró.

- Temari yo…Te quiero.- La muchacha paró de caminar al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del niño, que aún se mantenía quieto y sin moverse, la muchacha se giró en un arrebato de rabia y gritó.

- ¡¿Ahora me lo dices! ¿Después de ponerte en medio del centro comercial a regalarle un collar de un corazón a esa niña y daros un abrazo delante de todo el mundo?-Preguntó la muchacha de cuatro coletas apretando con fuerza sus puños mientras le temblaban las piernas y algunas lágrimas habían conseguido escapar de sus ojos. El muchacho se giró lentamente con una pronunciada sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ese collar no era para ella…Sino para ti, Ino y yo somos amigos desde la guardería y siempre me ha ayudado en todo…Incluso en elegir un regalo por Navidad para mi novia.- Dijo el Nara cerrando sus ojos sin perder su sonrisa mientras metía la mano bajo su vestido y sacaba un pequeño paquetito que tiró a la muchacha.- Cree lo que quieras Temari, yo solo sé…eso.- Dicho esto el muchacho siguió caminando pasando junto a la niña que se había quedado de piedra con el regalo en la mano, ésta miró con odio el paquete y lo abrió con las manos temblorosas, al hacerlo se encontró con un pequeño anillo plateado en el que dentro tenía una inscripción: _Temari y Shikamru T.Q. _La muchacha abrió los ojos y secándose los restos de aquellas rebeldes lágrimas que habáin salido de sus ojos se giró viendo la figura del muchacho que caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del traje.

- ¡¡¡Shikamaru!- El grito de la voz de la rubia detuvo al joven, que al girarse se la encontró de frente con el anillo puesto y los ojos aún brillantes por la emoción.- Eres un…idiota…- Dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con el Nara, éste cerró los ojos y la abrazó mientras sus labios se besaban con pasión. Ésta quitó la coleta del muchacho haciendo que el pelo cayera sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces? El pelo suelto es un rollo…

-Pues yo creo…-La muchacha sonrió con ironía.- Que estas mucho más guapo así…

Mientras la pareja se besaba y abrazaba fuera en el patio, dentro la obra de los de 1º B había comenzado hacía rato, una alumna que hacia de narradora contaba.

-_En la pequeña casita de los enanitos, se hizo de noche…_- De repente unos focos de luz muy potentes deslumbraron el escenario, la narradora se aclaró la voz y repitió.- _Y se hizo de noche…_- Está vez las luces encendidas fueron unas de color rojo, Kurenai frunció el ceño y fue detrás del escenario, donde se encontraban los engargados de las luces: Ino y Shino.

-¡Joder Shino! ¡Déjame a mí darle a las luces que tú con las gafas de sol no ves ni torta y le das a las que no son!- Se quejó Ino.

- ¡Que no! Que ahora si que le doy bien…- Ambos comenzaron a forcejear dándole a todos los interruptores, por lo que fuera el escenario parecía una discoteca. Rei sentada con Naruto en el suelo no paraba de reír, Hinata filas más atrás había ido a saludar a su padre y hermana. Finalmente llegó Kurenai y le dio a las luces de color azul clarito, y miró con enfado a ambos niños. Tras esa escena le tocaba salir al cazador: Kiba con la reina. Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Menuda pinta la del pelo pincho!- Exclamó el chico de ojos azules echándose encima de su amiga mientras se carcajeaba. Justo en ese momento pasaron corriendo a su lado los muchachos de 2º A, después de la obra de los de 1º B la suya era la siguiente, Tenten paso delante de ellos dos muy feliz.

- ¡Suerte Tenten!- Gritó Rei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya la tuviste que liar en la obra ¿eh?- Rió una voz a sus espaldas, la niña se giró y vio que era Neji, ésta torció el gesto con enfado.- Si es que no se puede ser más patosa…

- ¡Déjame tranquila!- Gritó la muchacha mientras se levantaba del suelo.-Naruto, ahora vuelvo…Voy al servicio.- Dijo la muchacha echando a andar fuera del recinto a los servicios, el mayor de los Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió fuera también, Neji que se encontraba de los últimos de su clase llendo detrás del escenario lo vio salir justo detrás de la morena.

- Esto no me gusta…- Dijo el muchacho recordando que días atrás unos muchachos habían estado acosandola junto con Ino e Hinata.- Ahora vuelvo.- Le comentó a Lee mientras echaba a andar. Ya en el servicio Rei se echaba agua en la cara.

- Me estaba agobiando allí dentro…- Se dijo a si misma la muchacha incorporándose mientras iba para la puerta, cuando alguien le cortó el paso: Itachi Uchiha. A Rei se le cortó la respiración recordando que aquel muchacho era amigo de Kisame: el joven que la había amenazado con una navaja, la niña comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo mientras apartaba la mirada, aquellos ojos negros enmarcados en largas pestañas eran demasiado profundos…Parecían ver a través de cualquiera.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó el niño dando un paso al frente, la muchacha miró a los lados: no tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada, la niña intentó echar a correr cuando el moreno la agarró impidiendole salir de allí.

- ¡Suéltame!- Gritó la niña intentando deshacerse sin mucho éxito de los brazos del joven.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar el Uchiha extrañado, la muchacha siguió gritando cuando el muchacho le tapó la boca.- Solo quiero hablar contigo…

- Tú…-Una voz hizo que ambos muchachos se giraran: era Neji.- Suéltala ahora mismo…-Los ojos negros de Itachi se clavaron en los blancos de Neji produciendo una gran tensión entre ellos, Rei en medio de los dos sentía alivio al ver al Hyûga allí.

- Solo estamos hablando…Así que puedes ir dandote el piro.- Le advirtió Itachi, Neji sonrió con ironía.

- ¿En serio? Pues creo que con la boca tapada, ella no va a poder hablar mucho. No te lo voy a repetir dos veces, suéltala.- Volvió a advertirle el Hyûga adquiriendo un semblante serio. Después de unos segundos, el Uchiha soltó a la muchacha, ésta corrió a situarse junto a Neji, el cual permanecía de brazos cruzados. Itachi miró a la muchacha, no era una mirada de odio, ni enfado…era…una mirada muy extraña.

- Ya…Hablaremos.-Dijo el moreno de ojos negros girándose y saliendo de allí, Rei apoyó su espalda en la pared.

- Gracias Neji…Ya me has salvado dos veces…

- Es que no puedes estar ni un segundo sola… Estas todo el día metiendote en problemas, y claro, el primero que pasa te tiene que ayudar…

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué yo no te he pedido ayuda!

- ¿En serio que no? Pues tus ojos parecían decir otra cosa…-Rió el Hyûga.

- Bah…Paso de ti…- Dijo la muchacha acelerando el paso.

- Rei, ¿Qué quería?-Preguntó el chico de ojos blancos ya más serio.

-Aún…no lo sé.- Contestó la muchacha echando a andar con más rapidez.- ¡Nos vemos!- Exclamó sin darle tiempo a Neji a decir nada.

Las demás obras pasaron con más tranquilidad que las demás, el musical que hacían los chicos de Gai salió a la perfección, eso sí cuando terminó la obra, Gai había gastado ya 5 paquetes de pañuelos. Después de los villancicos que ofrecieron los muchachos de 3º y 4º venía la actuación del grupo de Naruto...Esta vez fue el director el que cedio el micrófono a Kakashi, que era, como profesor de música el que iba a hablar.

-Bueno, antes de que todos vayamos al gimnasio donde hay algo de comida y bebida para celebrar la Navidad pues…Vamos a ver la actuación de un grupo juvenil de aquí de nuestro colegio, y su nombre es…¡Konoha´s Klan!- Exclamó el peligris bajando del escenario mientras el telón iba subiendo poco a poco.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Konoha´s Klan! ¿Quién le ha puesto ese nombre tan penoso al grupo…?-Se quejó Sasuke poniéndose bien la guitarra.

- Yo…- Siseó una voz algo detrás: había sido Gaara.- ¿Alguna queja?- Preguntó poniendo cara de maniaco, todos negaron con la cabeza conformes. Naruto iba vestido con una camiseta naranja muy fuerte, y unos pantalones anchos vaqueros, algo detrás de él se encontraba Kiba, vestido con unos pantalones azul clarito y una sudadera blanca, en la cabeza llevaba puesta una gorra, y encima de la gorra la capucha de su sudadera, a su lado, Sasuke vestido con unos pantalones negros, unos tenis y un jersey azul marino, y ya, detrás del todo, Neji con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta beige, y encima de ésta una chaqueta con los cuellos para arriba y por último Gaara, que iba vestido entero de negro. El telón iba subiendo poco a poco mientras le público aplaudía con alegría, el corazón de Naruto comenzó a ir a mil por hora, éste tragó saliva cuando vio a todo el público allí expectante, sentados en el suelo delante de la primera fila se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Rei, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Kankuro. El rubio se armó de valor y agarrando el micrófono que tenía frente a él dijo.

- Hola.- Todo el mundo rió por la originalidad del rubio.- Como el profesor Kakashi a dicho somos Konoha´s Klan y… tenemos escritas dos canciones que hemos hecho con mucho cariño, la primera la cantare yo solo, pero la segunda me ayudará una amiga mía…- Dicho esto miro a Hinata, ésta se sonrojó ligeramente, el chico de ojos azules miró de nuevo al frente y Neji, que era el primero en tocar, tocó un par de veces la batería con sus palillos, entonces los dos guitarristas entraron en acción tocando una música muy fuerte, pero con ritmo, el último de los instrumentistas en incorporarse fue Gaara, Naruto agarró con fuerza el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con una voz ronca pero pegadiza:

_Ey…¡No! No me hagas daño,  
porque ya me lo han hecho demasiadas veces…_

_Porque muero por ti…_

_Y te empeñas en llamarme amigo…_

_Porque todo esto es un sin vivir…_

_Y todavía no estas conmigo._

El muchacho cayó durante unos instantes al igual que todos los instrumentistas, solo pasó un segundo cuando los dos guitarristas, batería y pianista comenzaran a tocar una melodía entre rock y pop con todas sus ganas, Naruto agarró el micrófono con fuerza y de un salto se plantó en el bordillo del escenario mirando al público.

-¡Guapo!- Gritó Rei a su amigo.

- ¡Tío bueno!- Exclamó Tenten

- ¡Así se canta!- Gritaron Ino y Sakura.

_¿Porque sigo pensando en ti_

_Desde que te conocí…?_

_¿Porque eres tan especial_

_para mi?_

_He sufrido mucho por amor, nena,_

_Y por muchas otras cosas_

_El destino se empeña en ser malo conmigo_

_Pero yo no me rindo_

_Y sigo luchando  
porque aún así creo en mi mismo..._

El muchacho se giró y se acercó a Kiba y Sasuke, los cuales eran los únicos que tocaban en ese momento, Neji dio un toque con sus palillos y de nuevo Naruto comenzó a cantar.

_¡Y también creo en lo nuestro!_

_Porque aún no ha muerto…_

_Estoy harto de que me miren mal por la calle,_

_Y en todos lados,_

_Porque soy un rebelde sin pausa,_

_Siempre he sido un salvaje_

_Sin reglas ni riñas,_

_Pero con más problemas _

_De los que puedas imaginar, _

_Si la vida me da esperanzas cuando estoy falto,_

_Canto bien alto, canto bien alto…_

_No lo consiento…Llevo media vida luchando contra el viento…_

De nuevo se hizo una pausa de un segundo para que todos los muchachos comenzaran a tocar con energía aquella melodía tan pegadiza y de nuevo Naruto comenzó a cantar mientras saltaba.

_¿Porque sigo pensando en ti_

_Desde que te conocí…?_

_¿Porque eres tan especial_

_para mi?_

_He sufrido mucho por amor, nena,_

_Y por muchas otras cosas_

_El destino se empeña en ser malo conmigo_

_Pero yo no me rindo_

_Y sigo luchando  
porque aún así creo en mi mismo..._

El rubio repitió una vez más el estribillo, una vez que todo terminó el salón de actos estallo en aplausos, silbidos y piropos, las fans de Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a gritar cosas como locas, Naruto paró a respirar mientras le hacia una seña a Hinata.

-¡Ánimo Hinata!- Exclamó Rei.

- ¡Tú puedes!- La animó Ino.

- ¡Eres la mejor!- Exclamó Sakura.

-Gra…gracias…- Dijo la muchacha mientras corría al escenario, a la chica le temblaban las piernas y no paraba de sudar, Rei se acercó al bordillo del escenario, Naruto se agachó y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Os ha salido perfecto!- Exclamó la morena tocando la cabeza del rubio, éste le volvió a sonreír, y en ese momento entró en el escenario la Hyûga.

-¡Esta es Hinata! ¡La chica que cantara conmigo la siguiente canción!- Gritó el rubio con alegría. De nuevo el público aplaudió, Orochimaru miraba al grupo allí presente con los ojos muy abiertos y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Kakashi subió un momento al escenario con otro micrófono que le dio a la Hyûga. Todo el mundo paró de aplaudir cuando el pelirrojo del grupo comenzó a tocar el piano con suma delicadeza, era una melodía exquisita, Neji comenzó a acompañarlo con unos toques en la batería suaves y finalmente Sasuke y Kiba, el primero en cantar fue Naruto que clavó sus ojos azules primero en el público y luego en la Hyûga.

_¿Te acuerdas? Creo que no…_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque?_

_¿Yo sufro por ti…?_

_Tanto el fuego como el mar_

_Pudieron escuchar_

_Tu promesa de amor,_

_Pero en cambio tu,_

_Finges que yo no existo…_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque?_

_No me quieres ya…_

_Crees que fue un sueño…_

_¿De amor? ¿De amor?_

_O tal vez un espejismo…_

_¿De amor? ¿De amor?_

Una vez que Naruto cantó esto fue Hinata la que agarró con fuerza su micrófono y mirando al rubio comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce y tierna.

_¿Te acuerdas? Creo que no…_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque?_

_¿Te quiero a ti…?_

_Tanto el fuego como el mar_

_Recuerdan hoy_

_Aquel amor,_

_Pero ahora tu,_

_No te acuerdas de mi…_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque?_

_No me quieres ya…_

_Crees que fue un sueño…_

_¿De amor? ¿De amor?_

_O tal vez un espejismo…_

_¿De amor? ¿De amor?_

El público miraba con entusiasmo y sorpresa lo bien que cantaban los dos muchachos, y lo compenetrados que iban, de repente el rubio agarró con seguridad la mano de la muchacha, y ambos cantaron al unúsuo.

_Perdoname…_

_Si te hice daño…_

_No me atrevia_

_A decirte…_

_Que te quiero… _

_Solo a ti…_

Una vez dicho esto Naruto miró de nuevo al público y canto.

_Soy el fuego..._

_Eres el mar…_

Hinata se situó junto a él y cerrando los ojos cantó con fuerza.

_Soy el mar…_

_Eres el fuego…_

Esta vez fue Hinata la que cogió la mano del rubio, y de nuevo los dos cantaron juntos:

_Diferentes somos…_

_Igual sentimos…_

_Porque… Porque…_

_Yo te quiero…_

Naruto soltó la mano de la chica y mirando al público cantó de nuevo.

_Soy el fuego..._

_Eres el mar…_

Hinata tomó de nuevo su micrófono.

_Soy el mar…_

_Eres el fuego…_

Durante unos segundos Neji tocó la batería con suavidad mientras ambos cantantes se miraban, Naruto e Hinata acercaron sus labios a sus respectivos micrófonos y terminaron por cantar.

_Mentes distintas…_

_Sentimientos compartidos…_

_Porque… Porque…_

_Yo te quiero…_

Ambos bajaron sus micrófonos y se miraron, Sasuke y Kiba dejaron de tocar la guitarra, al igual que Neji y Gaara, se hizo un gran silencio cuando todo el mundo grito y aplaudió con fuerza. Ino junto sus dedos en sus labios y hizo un silbido largo y fuerte.

-¡Sois los mejores!- Gritó Rei feliz. Naruto, Kiba y Gaara se situaron al borde del escenario mientras comenzaban a hacer reverencias, Sasuke, Neji e Hinata bajaron del escenario rápidamente, un montón de chicas se acercaron al Hyûga y al Uchiha. Naruto tomó el micrófono y dijo.

- ¡Gracias a todos!- Dijo tirando besos al aire, Kiba se lo arrebató y dijo.

- ¡Os quiero!- Ambos comenzaron a pelearse por el control del micrófono, Kakashi subió al escenario y forcejeo con los dos chicos cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- Dejadmelo a mí…- El pelirrojo del grupo los miraba con cara de sádico, los dos niños y el peligris se apartaron dejando a Gaara el control del micro.

- Quien quiera un autógrafo o una foto conmigo que forme una fila en la puerta del teatro, gracias…- Dicho esto se fue de allí con paso lento. De nuevo los dos niños cogieron el micrófono y comenzaron a forcejear cuando Kakashi se los arrebató.

- Gracias y recuerden, vayan al gimnasio, allí habrá comida y bebidas…

Ya fuera, en el patio todos los muchachos se tiraban bolas de nieve o jugaban al fútbol o hacian el tonto. Neji, una vez que consiguió despegarse de todas las "niñas chicas" como él decía se dirigió a la puerta del teatro donde Gaara miraba con cara de sádico todo el mundo que pasaba y preguntaba si no le iban a pedir autógrafos, la gente asentía y así lo hacían. El Hyûga alzó una ceja al ver allí a su madre junto con el padre de Hinata. El niño se acercó y la saludó pero no miró a su tío.

-Hola hijo…Este es…

- Ya sé quien es.- Respondió con tono frío el muchacho.- ¿Qué quiere?

-Quería hablar contigo.- Dijo el hombre mirando al niño, éste alzó la mirada sin inmutarse.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

- ¡Neji!- Dijo escandalizada su madre.- Habla con él un momento por favor.

- Bah…- El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y siguió a su tío fuera del patio debajo de un árbol, a un sitio algo apartado desde el que podía ver a todos sus amigos jugar con la nieve.

- Neji…Quería hablar contigo de tu padre…- Comenzó a decir su tío, el joven frunció el ceño y preguntó con rabia.

-¿Encima se atreve a hablarme de mi padre? ¡Le recuerdo que por su culpa esta muerto!- Dijo el muchacho apretando los puños, el hombre de ojos blancos bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Lo sé…Solo quería decirte las últimas palabras que me dijo tu padre antes…de morir.- De nuevo el Hyûga pequeño abrió mucho sus ojos apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

-Ni se atreva…Solo será un cuento chino…¡ Encima de todo se atreve a hacerse la víctima de la tragedia!- Dijo el muchacho situándose frente a su tío. De lejos Hinata observaba preocupada la escena.

- Yo…No me quiero hacer la víctima de nada…Solo me pidió que te digera que os quería a tu madre y a ti más que a nada, y que no quería que te criaras con el odio a tu familia…- Dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos. Neji alzó la vista, y con un deje de amargura reflejada en su voz preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me dice eso ahora? No tiene sentido… ¡No lo tiene!- Dijo el muchacho elevando la voz.

- Porque pensé que ahora…Serías lo suficiente maduro para entenderlo, además también me dijo que te dijese… Que no hay ningún destino escrito… Que nada esta escrito aún…- El hombre calló y miro al muchacho, que miraba al suelo con tristeza.

-Mi padre creía mucho en el destino…Al igual que yo…

-Neji…- La voz de su tío lo alarmó, el muchacho alzó los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su tío con la cabeza gacha y arrodillado en el suelo.- Perdoname… He venido aquí como tu tío…No como el hombre que mato a tu padre.- Dicho esto, el muchacho aún de pie bajó el rostro mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

-Levántese…-Dijo mientras sonreía. Su tío se levantó y preguntó al joven.

-Neji, me gustaría que te vinieses a vivir con nosotros a casa, tu madre está todo el día trabajando y así no estaría preocupada por ti… Si aceptas, te mudarías a casa esta misma noche, tu madre está de acuerdo…- El muchacho bajo de nuevo la mirada cuando una voz lo alarmó.

- ¡Ey Naruto! ¡Vamos a por Kiba!- Gritó una chica morena y de pelo rizado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso esta hecho!- Aseguró el rubio haciendo una gran bola de nieve.

- ¡Parad el carro! ¿Y por qué a por mi?

De repente el Hyûga recordó las palabras exactas que Rei le había dicho días atrás: _Más vale hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas a algo que nunca te atreviste a hacer. _El muchacho sonrió con ternura y dijo.

- De acuerdo. Me iré a vivir con usted.- Dicho esto, ambos sonrieron, Hinata, que no había perdido detalle de lo que pasaba entre ambos sonrió con ternura. El rubio se le quedó mirando como embalsamado cuando sintió una bola de nieve en toda la cara.

-¡Estás empanado Naruto!- Gritó el muchacho de la capucha echándose a reír. Rei cogió una bola de nieve y justo cuando se la iba a tirar a Lee una voz la llamó.

- Oye Rei…- Comenzó a decir el rubio.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- La muchacha asintió extrañada y soltando la bola de nieve echó a andar con su amigo. Ambos se metieron en el gimnasio donde se celebraba la fiesta, pero se metieron por un pasillo hasta el final donde se encontraba la puerta del vestuario femenino, donde dentro se encontraba Shikamaru con la cabeza apoyada bocarriba sobre la falda de Temari y ésta acariciándole el pelo sentada en un banco.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?-Preguntó la niña extrañada. El Nara al escuchar aquello voz tan conocida para él se movió nervioso y cayó al suelo asustado. Temari lo miró extrañado.

- Menudo rollo…Están aquí los dos más problemáticos del grupo.- Se quejó el muchacho, la rubia de cuatro coletas se acercó divertida a la puerta pegando la oreja.-¿ Pero qué haces?-preguntó el muchacho de la coleta.

- Escuchemos lo que dicen…- Rió la joven.

-Verás es que últimamente me esta pasando una cosa muy rara…- Explicó el rubio poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Eh?¿El qué?

-Pues…Hoy cuando canté con Hinata no estaba como siempre…Me entró algo por el estómago y me sentía muy feliz…Además el otro día me dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí un cosquilleo muy extraño…Además de que pienso en ella…

- ¡¡¡Qué bien!- Gritó de repente la morena de ojos verdes dando un salto de alegría.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el ojiazul extrañado.

- Nada, nada…- Rió divertida la niña.- Eso solo que…¡Te gusta Hinata!

- ¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes. Y yo te ayudaré a confesarte.- Dijo la muchacha orgullosa de si misma, Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Entonces Naruto lo lleva listo…- Temari le hizo un gesto para que se callase y siguieron escuchando.

- Mira, mañana ya son vacaciones, así que le dices a Hinata que vas a las 12:00 a buscarla a su casa y te confiesas, ¿vale? Yo te preparo bien y todo eso…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees Rei? Yo creo que eso es ir muy deprisa…

- ¡Qué no hombre! Tú déjalo en mis manos…- Dicho esto se escucharon los pasos de ambos niños alejarse.

- Bah…Seguro que al final todo se hace un lío…- Dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. Temari lo miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Sabes dónde vive Hinata?

- Eh…Pues…sí…

- ¡Pues mañana a las 12:00 irémos a su casa a verlos! ¡Qué emoción! Una nueva parejita…

- Pues menudo rollo…- Soltó el chico de la coleta.

Ya fuera ambos niños corrían a ver a sus amigos de nuevo, al llegar se encontraron el siguiente paisaje: a Lee y Kiba tirándose bolas de nieve, Kankuro intentando ligar con unas chicas que les daban largas, a Sasuke apartado hablando con Ino y Sakura, Hinata con Shino, Chouji comiendo patatas y Neji acercándose a Tenten.

-Hola.-La saludó la muchacha cortada mirando la mano que le había cogido el Hyûga durante la actuación. Éste asintió con la cabeza como gesto de saludo mientras se situaba junto a ella. Un gran charco de silencio se extendió entre ambos hasta que finalmente la chica de dos cocos habló.- Has tocado muy bien la batería…- Lo felicitó, Neji asintió de nuevo con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. La chica de dos cocos se mordió el labio inferior: "Vamos Tenten…díselo… Llevas años detrás de él, y hoy, al fin, después de tanto tiempo te ha cogido la mano y no le has dicho nada… Menudo coñazo…¡Tengo que decírselo!.- Neji…

- Tenten, ven mañana a casa de Hinata a las 12:00 que tengo algo que decirte.- Soltó el niño de repente.

-¿A casa de Hinata?

- Si, es que me mudo esta no…- El muchacho no pudo seguir hablando ya que una bola de nieve le dio en toda la cara, éste se quitó la nieve de la cara y fulminó a la responsable de aquello: Rei.

- ¡Te lo debía cubito!- Gritó la muchacha haciéndole burlas al Hyûga.

- Ahora verás…- Susurró el muchacho con una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios.

Algo lejos de allí Kisame e Itachi permanecían sentados en un banco viendo a todos los niños haciendo muñecos de nieve o tirandose bolas.

-Míralos Itachi…Que patéticos son…- Rió Kisame, el Uchiha miró al extravagante muchacho.

**- **Tú…¿Le has dicho algo a Rei?- El muchacho de ojos rojos desvió la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que no.- Dijo el joven, de nuevo el Uchiha clavó sus ojos negros en los rojos de su amigo.

- Mentiroso.- El moreno alzó el puño dándole un puñetazo en la cara al peliazul tirándolo al suelo.- Sé cuando mientes y cuando no Kisame, y ahora lo estás haciendo.

- Pero Itachi yo…- El muchacho escupió la nieve que había tragado.

- Te lo advierto Kisame, esa chica me importa…y mucho, así que como le toques un solo pelo, como le hagas el más mínimo comentario o como escuché alguna burla tuya dirigida a ella… No respondo de mis actos…- Dicho esto el Uchiha echó a andar sin mirar hacia atrás, el otro joven dio un puñetazo al suelo con rabia.

- Maldita seas Rei…

Algo más alejados de allí, Sasuke se encontraba con Sakura e Ino, aunque no hacia caso a los comentarios de las muchachas, que más que nada discutían entre ellas. De repente dos figuras se pusieron frente a los 3 niños.

-Sasuke…¿Uchiha?-Preguntó una voz siseante, el moreno alzó la mirada y se encontró frente a él a dos hombres: uno de pelo gris con una cámara de fotos y otro con un sombrero de plumas y un abrigo de bisontes.

- Soy yo.- Dijo el muchacho con desconfianza.

- Soy Orochimaru Hino…Y estoy interesado en tu grupo y en ti…- Dijo con una extraña sonrisa. Sakura e Ino lo miraron boquiabiertas: Orochimaru era un cazatalentos muy conocido, el Uchiha miró a Rei que se tiraba bolas de nieve con Neji mientras se largaban insultos.- Aquí tienes mi número.- Dijo sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo.- Llámame cuando quieras.- Dicho esto se fue de allí tan feliz con el peligris. De repente una bola de nieve acertó en toda la cara del Uchiha.

- Pero que…

- ¡Eh Sasuke! ¡Idiota! ¡Ven aquí! ¿Tienes miedo de mí o qué?- Gritó Naruto a lo lejos.

- Ja…Pedazo de burro…- Susurró el Uchiha antes de agacharse a coger una bola y acertarla en el estómago del rubio. Así, fue el último día del trimeste en el Institute Konoha…Sin embargo…Los malentendidos no habían hecho más que empezar…Y los secretos se desvelarían muy pronto.

_Al día siguiente…_

-¡Venga Kiba! ¡Date prisa!- Gritó Rei echando a correr por las calles nevadas de Konoha, el niño la siguió con su perro cargando.

- ¡Ya voy! Joder…Mira que quedar a las 12:00…Yo estaba tan feliz durmiendo en mi casa…- Se quejó el muchacho de la capucha.

- ¡Ya! Pero…a ti tambien te interesa que Hinata y Naruto acaben juntos ¿no? Por eso te avise, para que me acompañaras, además antes, a las 11:30 estuve en casa de Naruto preparandolo…Lo he dejado muy guapo.- Explicó la muchacha sonriendo.

- ¡Oye mira! ¿Qué te parece si nos escondemos aquí?-Preguntó Kiba señalando detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban frente a la gran mansión de los Hyûga. La niña asintió y ambos se escondieron detrás de los arbustos y abrieron mucho sus ojos al ver a una pareja conocida para ellos.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Rei sorprendida.

- Lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros, ¿no?- Rió sarcástica la rubia de cuatro coletas. Cuando Kiba iba a contestar llegó otra persona más conocida.

- ¡Shino!- Exclamaron Shikamaru y Rei, ésta última miró de reojo a Kiba.

- Oye Kiba…Por casualidad…No se lo habrás dicho tú ¿no?-Preguntó la morena sarcástica.

-Pues…

- ¡Te dije que era un secreto!

- Es que Hinata también es mi amiga…- Explicó Shino.

- Que problemático es esto de que haya tanta gente…

- ¡Hola!- Exclamó una alegre voz tras los muchachos.

- Ja…Parece que no he sido yo el único que ha cantado…- Rió Kiba mirando de reojo al Nara mientras los demás miraban a Ino y Sakura.

- Menudo rollo…Es que Ino me amenaza sino le cuento todos los cotilleos…- Explicó Shikamaru sin ganas.

- Y yo se lo dije a la frentuda para no venir sola.- Explicó la rubia.

- Que problemático…Solo falta tu hermano Gaara, Temari…

- Yo…estoy aquí…- Susurró una voz a sus espaldas, Kiba metió un respingo asustado al igual que los demás.

- ¡Joder Gaara! ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-Preguntó Kiba con la mano puesta en su pecho, menudo susto le había metido, el pelirrojo los miró.

- Es que venía siguiendo a Shikamaru y Temari…- Se limito a explicar.

- Menudo rollo…Eso es acoso a la intimidad…- Se quejó Shikamaru en voz baja.

- ¡Eh! ¡Callaos! ¡Ahí viene Naruto!- Exclamó la pelirrosa del grupo agachándose con los demás, al final de la calle Naruto doblaba la calle, iba muy bien peinado, con la raya al lado, unos pantalones de pana beige y un abrigo encima de una camisa naranja, en su mano derecha llevaba un ramo de rosas.

- ¡Ja! Pardillo…Mira como va vestido…- Rió Kiba por lo bajo, por la otra esquina llegó Lee con un chándal verde muy ajustado y la cinta y muñequeras que le había regalado Tenten.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí?-Preguntó el cejudo a grito pelado. Naruto que iba a un paso bastante lento no se dio cuenta por la distancia y por lo distraído que iba.

- ¡Calla! ¡Condenado! ¡Qué nos arruina el plan!- Exclamó Kiba, justo cuando el muchacho de pelo cortado al estilo tazón paso junto a su arbusto lo agarrraron y lo escondieron junto con ellos.

- ¡Naruto!- Una voz femenina llamó al rubio.

- Hola Tenten, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el rubio mientras ésta se acercaba a ella, ésta iba vestida con una falda marrón, unas botas, un jersey rosa y el gorro que le había regalado el Hyûga con el pelo suelto.

- Anda…Que cambiada está…- Susurró Ino a sus amigos.

Mientras, dentro de la mansión Hinata se preparaba en su cuarto cuando su hermana pequeña entró rodeada con una toalla blanca: acababa de salir de la ducha.

-¡Hola Hinata! ¡Anda! Que arreglada vas…- Comentó la muchacha mirando de reojo a su hermana, ésta iba vestida con unos pantalones azules y por arriba una camiseta de tirantes con una sobre camisa encima.-Oye, ¿puedes ir a buscarme unas bragas?

- ¿Eh?-La Hyûga mayor alzó una ceja extrañada.- Pero…es que…el cajón de la ropa interior está en el cuarto que le ha puesto papá provisionalmente a Neji…

- Ya, pero como comprenderas no voy a ir yo a cogerlas en toalla, ¿no?-Preguntó la muchacha divertida mostrando a su hermana lo cortita que le quedaba la toalla.

- Ya voy…- Dijo la muchacha de pelo azulado y cortito encogiéndose de hombros, cruzó el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su primo, llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Hinata…Tengo que coger algo…- Dijo la muchacha con timidez, dentro no hubo respuesta así que la niña decidió entrar, al hacerlo se encontró con el torso desnudo de su primo.- ¡Ah! Lo siento Neji…

- Es igual, coge lo que sea.- Dijo el aludido rebuscando una camiseta en las cajas de cartón aún llenas de las cosas del muchacho. La chica asintió y miró el cajón donde se encontraba la ropa interior: estaba muy alto, la muchacha cogió una silla y subiéndose tiró del cajón para abrirlo.

Mientras el timbre de la casa sonó, Hanabi suspiró cansada: su padre no se encontraba en ese momento en la casa.

-Id alguno.- Dijo la niña desde el cuarto de su hermana.

- ¡No puedo!- Dijo Hinata intentando sacar de una vez por todas el cajón: estaba atrancado. Un gruñido por parte de Neji indicó que él tampoco podía: estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la camiseta que se quería poner.

-Vale, lo he cogido…- Gruñó la muchacha corriendo por todo el pasillo, al llegar a la puerta se asomó por la mirilla y escondiéndose detrás del portal, abrió la puerta.

- Hola.-Saludó la muchacha alegremente.

- Hola…Esto…Veniamos a por Hinata y Neji.- Explicó Tenten cortada.

- Pasad…Están en el cuarto de mi primo, es ese de allí.- Dijo la pequeña señalando con el dedo índice el final del pasillo. Ambos asintieron echando a andar por el pasillo.

Mientras, Hinata aún no había conseguido sacar el cajón, por más que tiraba no salía y Neji no encontraba su camiseta.

-Joder…Sal de…¡Sal de una vez!- Gritó la Hyûga harta en un ataque de rabia tirando con todas sus fuerzas para fuera, en ese momento el cajón se abrió, pero por el impulso la muchacha salió despedida al suelo, al igual que todas las braguitas que había en el dichoso cajón.

- ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Neji intentando cogerla, pero al hacerlo ambos cayeron al suelo, y con ellos todas las bragas a su alrededor, Naruto y Tenten al escuchar tal escándalo corrieron a ver que había pasado y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el siguiente panorama: Neji en el suelo sin camiseta, Hinata encima suya con la sobre camisa bajada y a su alrededor, todo lleno de bragas, un gran charco de silencio se extendió por la habitación, cuando Hanabi se situó detrás de los dos muchachos aún pasmados en la puerta de la habitación.

- Hay va…- Se le escapó, esas palabras fueron las que hicieron reaccionar al rubio, que dando media vuelta dijo.

- Yo me voy…

- Espera Naruto…- Comenzó a decir Hinata, Tenten aún con la vista bajada alzó una rabiosa mirada llena de lágrimas.

- Tenten, esto no es lo que parece…- Comenzó a explicarle Neji, la chica del gorro se acercó y alzando su mano le dio un bofetón en la cara al Hyûga.

- Esto es lo que tenías que decirme ¿no? Me ha quedado muy clarito…- Siseó la muchacha con desprecio echando a correr.

Fuera, todo el grupo miraba expectante la puerta de la mansión Hyûga aver si de una vez por todas salían las parejitas, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ey! ¡Se a abierto la puerta!- Exclamó Rei, un Naruto con una mirada rabiosa salió de la casa, las flores que llevaba en la mano las tiró al suelo y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. A nadie le dio tiempo decir nada, ya que de nuevo, todas las cabezas se giraron para ver a Tenten salir de la casa llorando y Neji sin camiseta detrás diciéndole cosas.

-Me parece…Que nos hemos perdido algo.- Dijo Shino mientras todos los demás miraban flipados la escena.

- ¡Espera Tenten! ¡Te he dicho que ha sido un malentendido!- Exclamó el Hyûga agarrando de un brazo a la niña.

- ¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¡Si lo que me ibas a decir es que estabas con Hinata podías haberte ahorrado la escenita!

- Pero…

- ¡Estoy harta Neji! ¡Harta de ti y tus líos! ¡Harta de que te vayas con todas las tías que ves! ¡Harta de que me sonrías y de que me mires de esa manera cuando lo único que haces es hacerme daño!¡¿Sabes lo que te digo!¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Por qué no pienso seguir detrás de ti!- Gritó la muchacha mientras paraba a coger aire, poco a poco el niño de ojos blancos le soltó del brazo.- ¡Es el final!

- No sabes como duele saber que este es el final.- Dijo el muchacho adquiriendo un semblante frío. Durante unos segundos se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos muchachos, cuando la niña se quitó el gorro y con rabia lo arrojó a la nieve echando de nuevo a correr.

-La llama del amor se a apagado en ellos…

- Menudas vaciones les esperá a esos dos…- Dijo Temari bajando la mirada. Todos los muchachos allí presentes se mantuvieron callados cuando de repente comenzó a nevar: sería una bonita Navidad para algunos…y triste para otros.

**¡Termine! Jajaja, en el siguiente capi ya empezara el 2º trimestre! Espero k este capi haya sido de vuestro agrado! Muxos besos a todos!**


	18. ¡Comienza el 2º trimestre!¡Una nueva!

**Aki esta el 18º capi! jaja, este es el primer capi del 2º trimestre! Aver k os parece!**

**_Alexiel de Merak: _jaja, m alegro d k t aya gustao el capi! y si, kisame l da bastant a kisame! Malegro k t rias tanto con el fict d mi amiga y mio! n.n**

_**Tensai Seko:** _**otro pedazo de review! xD cada dia m emociono mas! La verda s k si, neji s muy oportuno, y tenten s injusta al no scuxarlo…U.U xo weno, t gusto lo d kabuto aciendole fotos a rei? xD malegro muxo!en este capi tamben sale esa pareja! T parecio bonito la parte de neji y su tio? K bien! n.n, aver k t parece este capi!**

**_Mayreni:_ malegro d k t gustase!**

**_Kagome1013:_ t gusto la cancion? M la paso una chica que lee este fict k la escribio un amigo suyo! La verda s k es mu bonita! Y abra algo de sasurei, jeje!**

**_Minami90: _jajaj, el gaara es un flipao en? Al final rei l chafa la actuación…U.U esta chica metiendo el patazo como siempre…xD aver k t parece este capi wapa!**

**_Mazinho:_ey! En este capi aparece gaara bastante! Y la xica x la k ira! Aver como m keda, espero tu opinión!**

**_Kaolla11x9: _jaja, siento aberte traumao! Perdona no aberlo subio ants, xo no e podio! Aver k t parece el capi!n.n **

**_Ayumi Uchiha Haruno: _no te preocupes x las parejas k terminaran arregladas! Y entre sasuke y rei abra algo…xo finalmente sasuke s kedara con sakura! n.n**

**_Lin Hashimoto:_ jaja no te preocupes! K la cosa s arreglara! Jaja, k mieo tu ineer! Seguro k kisame no s volve a mete con rei xD**

**_Perito: _m alegro k el capi t aya gustao tanto! Y k la llama d la juventud arda en ti! xD**

**_Jaide112: _Ey! Hacia tiempo k no sabia d ti! M alegro k t aya gustao wapa!**

**_MickeyMalote: _me alegro k t aya gustao! y no t preocupes, k abra konoha´s institute pa bastante tiempo! No t gusta la pareja de itaxixrei? Con ken crees k la tendria k junta? Besos!**

**_Sccmar:_ jaja, no t preocupes, k naruto e hinata y neji y tenten s reconciliaran! No t pegan rei y sasuke? Weno, s igual, al final sasuke s kedara cn sakura!**

**_Temari:_ t gusto el capi? malegro! T gustan muxo las escenas d temari y shimaru no? K bien! av k t parece el capi!**

**_Gabe Logan: _ave k t parece el capi!**

**_Key: _es la primera vez k mescribes verda? La verda sk los capis son mu largos, tu con ken crees k tendria k termina rei? **

**Muxos besos a todos, aver k os parece el capi! y a dejar reviews larguitos please!**

**18**

**¡Comienza el 2º trimestre!**

**¡Una nueva compañera!**

La muchacha morena de ojos verdes dobló la esquina a toda velocidad mientras paraba a tomar aire: era su primer día de clase del 2º trimestre y ya iba llegando tarde, se colocó bien la mochila y miró al frente, al final de la calle, la otra esquina la dobló un niño rubio montado en una bici pequeña, de color naranja, con el sillín alto y en la rueda traseras dos barras para que alguien se pudiese montar, es decir: en una monty. La niña alzó la vista y mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados, el chico montado en la bici paró de pedalear al ver a la muchacha de la otra punta de la calle, sus ojos brillaron con gran emoción a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-¡¡¡Rei!- Gritó pedaleando a toda velocidad, la niña corrió a él, éste al llegar a la puerta del instituto dejó la bici contra el muro y corrió con energía hasta su amiga cuando algo se interpuso en su trayecto chocando con ello y cayendo sobre la nieve del suelo. La niña que aún corría llegó junto a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse para después mirar con quien se había chocado.

- ¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Ya podrías mirar por donde vas!- Gritó el Uzumaki señalando al la niña con la que se había chocado y que aún permanecía en el suelo: era de su misma edad, de piel morena, su pelo corto de color castaño por encima de los hombros con un flequillo que le caía por la frente le daba un aspecto juvenil, sus ojos del mismo color que el pelo brillaban con rabia dirigida al rubio, Rei ofreció su mano a la muchacha con un gesto de cordialidad, ésta la miró sorprendida y la aceptó mientras se levantaba sonriendo con sinceridad, sus dientes blancos como perlas presentaban una dentadura perfecta.

- ¡Hola, yo soy Rei Hino y él es Naruto Uzumaki…¿eres nueva?

- Sí, encantada, yo soy Tomoe Katsuragi.- Se limitó a asentir la muchacha timidamente.

- ¡Ey Rei! ¡Hace cuanto que no te veía! Que coraje que no te dejará tu madre quedarte estas vacaciones aquí…- Comentó el rubio torciendo el gesto en una mueca.

-¡Bah! Ya es igual, estoy aquí. Por cierto…¿y esa bici?-Preguntó la ojiverde curiosa. El rubio sonrió con orgullo y cuando abría la boca para comenzar a hablar unas voces hicieron que se giraran.

-¡Menos mal! Lle…llegamos Neji…

- Encima hoy es el primer día.

-¡Hola Hinata!- Exclamó Rei alzando el brazo al ver llegar a la chica de ojos blancos con su primo, estos dos la miraron sorprendidos, la primera esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras el otro sentía una gran alegría por dentro que no mostró para nada.- Vaya vaya…El perfecto Neji Hyûga llegando tarde…esto si que es una sorpresa…

- No Rei…Si ha sido mi culpa, se me olvido poner el despertador…- Comentó la chica de ojos blancos intentando que una de las típicas discusiones entre su primo y su amiga estallará, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

- Yo que me había acostumbrado a no verte el careto en las vacaciones, y ahora llegó al instituto y otra vez te veo…- Dijo Neji indiferente esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! Para mi tampoco es un placer verte…¿sabes?

- Con que cariño me hablas, estoy emocionado…

- Bah, paso de ti…- Concluyó Rei cruzándose de brazos, la chica nueva, Tomoe miraba a los dos niños divertida.

- Pero que problemáticos sois…¿tan temprano estáis discutiendo?-Preguntó un chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta y sus dos argollas brillando.

-¡Hola Shikamaru! ¿Cómo va con Temari?- preguntó Rei feliz, el chico negó con la cabeza mientras movía de un lado a otro su mano izquierda.

- Bah…Paso, es un rollo, además es demasiado problemática, no veas los cabreos que se pilla…- Comentó el muchacho cuando de repente algo lo empujó haciéndolo caer en un charco de agua que había frente a ellos, todos alzaron la mirada y vieron a la rubia de cuatro coletas junto con su hermano Kankuro.

- Lo siento…No te había visto…- Comentó la muchacha divertida mientras saludaba a los demás y pasaba del pobre Shikamaru. Naruto extendió su mano y ayudó a levantarse al Nara con los pantalones llenos de agua.

- Menudo genio que tiene…que miedo.- Comentó el rubio viendo como se alejaba la muchacha. Kankuro que hasta ahora no había hablado se acercó a Neji.

- Oye, ¿has visto a Tenten?-Preguntó el chico de la cara pintada mirando a los lados, el Hyûga pegó un gruñido mientras negaba molesto con la cabeza, Rei lo miró preocupada, eso significaba que no habían arreglado nada…Y por lo que había hablado con Hinata por teléfono esas vacaciones entre ella y Naruto tampoco se había arreglado la cosa.

-¿Y tú que miras?-Preguntó el chico de ojos blancos dándose cuenta de que Rei lo miraba.

- ¡Nada que te interese pedazo de borde!- Contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros, otra nueva discusión estalló entre ambos, cuando otra componente del grupo llegó: era Sakura.

-¡Anda Sakurita! ¿Y ese corte de pelo?-Preguntó Naruto nada más verla, ésta se había cortado el pelo por los hombros.

- Pues…Me apetecía cortarmelo…- Explicó la muchacha sonriendo timidamente.

- ¡Te queda muy bien!- Comentó Rei, Hinata lo corroboró, mientras Naruto la miraba pensativo.

- Bah… Por más que te lo cortes la frente se te sigue viendo igual de ancha…- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ino, eres una cerda! Me importa un pimiento tu opinión…

- ¡Hola!- Exclamaron alegres Hinata y Rei, Shikamaru la saludó desganado. Kiba llegó con el monopatín dentro de la mochila.

- ¿Qué pasa gente?-Preguntó el muchacho de la capucha alzando el brazo acercándose al grupo.

- ¿Ese monopatín es nuevo?-Preguntó Kankuro mirando la parte del skay que sobresalía de la mochila.

-Pues sí, me lo han traído por Navidad.

- ¡Ey! ¡Aún no os he enseñado mi bici!- Exclamó el rubio del grupo acercándose a la bici de color naranja aún sostenida por el muro del instituto.

-¡Anda, que chula!

- Es último modelo, ¿verdad?

- Es genial.

- Así puedes llevar a otro más, en la rueda de atrás…

- No está mal.- éste último comentario lo hizo Neji, todos admiraban la bici del joven cuando el ruido de un motor hizo que todos levantaran la mirada y se olvidaran por completo al ver una moto de color rojo y negro que conducía Itachi. Los muchachos se apartaron del Uzumaki para admirar bien la moto que fue aparcada cerca del grupo de muchachos.

-¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué pasa con mi bici?-Preguntó el rubio intentando llamar la atención de sus amigos, los cuáles ya ni lo miraban. El Uchiha mayor no hizo caso a los niños que se acercaron a él, se limito a dirigir su vista a la muchacha morena y de ojos verdes que intentaba animar a Naruto con su bici. Mientras en la acera de en frente, Sasuke lo veía todo de lejos. Miró con rabia a su hermano para después dirigir su vista al grupo de chicas entre los que se encontraba una nueva a la que no conocía, desvió su vista y se sorprendió al ver el corte de pelo de Sakura, reconoció que no le quedaba nada mal…Después desvió de nuevo su vista hasta la chica morena que se encontraba junto a Naruto, "No entiendo porque siento esto…" Pensó mientras sentía un escalofrío al ver a Rei, el muchacho bajó su vista y apretó con fuerza el llavero que le había regalado esa chica que había estado mirando, de nuevo alzó la mirada para verla, "Esto es…muy confuso". Pensó para si mientras cruzaba la calle.

-¡Oye Rei! ¿Y esa chica quién es?-Preguntó el muchacho de la capucha mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a clase. La morena de ojos castaños se sonrojó.

- Se llama Tomoe Katsuragi, y es nueva.- Explicó la niña sonriene.

-Encantada.- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo al grupo de niños.

- Es una patosa…Antes me tropezé por su culpa.- Comentó Naruto echando sus brazos a la cabeza.

-¡El patoso eres tú! Que ibas empanado…- Se disculpó la morena, ambos comenzaron a discutir.

- Creo que estos dos van a ser como Rei y Neji…- Comentó Kiba suspirando.

- Bah…que problemáticos son…

-¡Hola chicos!¿¡La llama de la juventud a ardido con fuerza estas vacaciones?-Preguntó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo de los de 2º una vez que hubieron llegado, a su lado se encontraba Tenten, la cual al sentir los fríos ojos del Hyûga mirándola apartó la vista.

-¡Hola!- Exclamaron alegremente Naruto, Rei, Ino, Kiba y Kankuro mientras corrían a sus dos amigos.

- Estas más guapa que de costumbre…- Comentó Kankuro tirándole los tejos a la muchacha de dos cocos.

- ¿Cómo va eso cejudo?-Preguntó el rubio al chico de pelo tazón. Mientras los demás llegaron pero más lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los muchachos.

- ¿Y esa chica?-preguntó Lee alzando una de sus cejas.

- Es Tomoe Katsuragi.- Explicó Kiba, el muchacho la analizó con la mirada cuando exclamó.

- ¡En tu cara se nota que la llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en tu corazón!

- Eh…- Tomoe se quedó algo descolocada.

- Eso es bueno…- le susurró al oído Rei divertida, la muchacha sonrió.

- Hola.- Dijo Neji mirando a la muchacha castaña de dos cocos.

- Hola.- Contestó con frialdad la niña sin mirarlo para comenzar a hablar con Hinata. Éste se sorprendió pero se limitó a entrar en su clase sin decir ni media palabra. En ese momento el timbre que indicaba que todo el mundo fuera para sus clases sonó.

- Nos vemos después.- Dijo Rei echando a andar con sus amigos.

- ¡Hasta pronto!- Se despidió Lee entrando en su clase con Kankuro y Tenten.

- Así que te llamas Tomoe, ¿no?-Preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa, la aludida sonrió.- ¿En qué clase entras?

- Pues…En 1º A.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué bien!¡La misma que la nuestra!- Gritó Rei como loca mientras andaba junto a Naruto, éste alzó una ceja.

- ¡¿Qué!¿En la misma que nosotros?¡ Hay que joderse!

-¡¿Cómo que hay que joderse idiota!- Preguntó Tomoe al rubio enfadada.

- ¡Pues eso! ¡Tienes cara de sabelotodo!

-¿Yo?¡Pues tú tienes una cara de pervertido que no puedes con ella!- Gritó la muchacha.

- Venga, dejadlo…- Dijo Rei poniéndose entre los dos muchachos intentando así poner paz.

-¡Hola!- Saludó una voz junto a ellos, sentados en un banco se encontraban Chouji y Shino.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó el rellenito mirando los pantalones de Shikamaru cuando el grupo se acercó.

- Bah… Paso de explicarlo, sería un rollo…

- Anda, ¿y esas gafas?-Preguntó Kiba mirando las gafas montadas al aire que tenía Shino.

-Son por Navidades…- Explicó el muchacho.

- ¿Dónde estará Sasuke? Nunca llega tarde…- Susurró Sakura mirando a los lados. Justo en ese momento Kurenai llegó anunciando a sus alumnos que entraran en la clase, todos así lo hicieron.

-¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió Ino.

- ¡Nos vemos después!- Dijo Kiba entrando tras Shino.

-¿Y nuestro tutor?-Preguntó Tomoe a Rei.

-Pues…Llegará tarde como siempre…- Explicó ésta sin muchas ganas mientras Naruto empezaba a hacer el cafre por el pasillo y Shikamaru se tumbaba bocarriba en el banco.

- Oye Rei, te hablaré de cada uno de los miembros de nuestro grupo…- Dijo la morena de ojos verdes pasando su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha.

- Sí, todos son un poco raritos…-Dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Pues mira, ese es Naruto ya lo conoces, es el más gamberro de nosotros, ese otro es Shikamaru un pasota que está en crisis con su novia, que es Temari, la rubia de cuatro coletas de antes, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, daba miedo…

- Pues esa, después están Shino que es el chico de las gafas, un poco raro, está obsesionado con los bichos, Kiba, es igual de escandaloso que Naruto, y algo bronquista, la cerda de Ino, que es la rubia tan fea de antes, Chouji, es el que está un poco rellenito y no para de comer…- Siguió explicando la pelirrosa, la que siguió hablando fue Hinata.

- También está Sasuke, que es el chico más popular del insituto, Kankuro…el que tiene la cara pintada…que es el hermano de Temari, Lee…es un chico muy energético y obsesionado con los deportes, Tenten…que es la de los moños, es muy buena chica…

-¿Quién es el de los ojos blancos? ¿Tu hermano?-Preguntó la castaña interrumpiendo a la Hyûga.

-¡Ja! ¿Ese borde?-Preguntó Rei alzando una ceja sarcástica.- ¡Es el tío más idiota que te puedes echar a la cara!

- Pero hay que reconocer que baila de maravilla…- Comentó la pelirrosa.

- Y que en el fondo es buena gente…- Dijo Hinata.

-Y por lo que he visto está buenísimo…- Terminó por decir Tomoe.

-¡Oye, ya vale! ¿Es que sois de su club de fans?-Preguntó Rei poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-¡Rei! Falta por hablarle del más importante…- Dijo en un susurro la muchacha de ojos blancos a la morena, ésta asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera de su clase y obligaba a la Katsuragi a agacharse.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-Preguntó la muchacha interrogante, Sakura le tapó la boca.

- Éste es el más raro de todos…- Explicó Hinata.

-¿Eh? Bueno, ¿y por qué nos agachamos?-preguntó de nuevo Tomoe.

-Pues porque como se cosque de que lo estamos mirando nos va a poner cara de maníaco…Y no veas el miedo que da…- Dijo Rei subiendo poco a poco su cabeza, asomando a través de la cristalera solo hasta la nariz.- No está mirando…podéis mirar...- A Tomoe le comenzó a ir el corazón a mil, ¿tanto miedo daría ese niño como decían? Los pardos ojos de la niña se movieron buscando al muchacho del que hablaban.

-Es el pelirrojo de la primera fila…- Dijo Sakura paseando sus verdes ojos por la clase, las cuatro niñas, agachadas y asomando hasta las narices miraban al muchacho vuelto de espaldas. Tomoe vio el pelo revuelto del pelirrojo y le pareció muy bonito, de repente el observado se giró.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Rei echándose al suelo encima de Hinata, ésta cayó a su vez encima de Tomoe, y ésta encima de Sakura.

-¡Anda! ¡Un sándwich!- Gritó Naruto de repente echando a correr hacia las cuatro niñas.

-¡Qué no, qué no!- Negó Rei, pero fue demasiado tarde, su amigo se tiró encima de ella, y detrás del rubio una marabunta de niños procedentes de la clase de 1º A.

-Pero que problemáticos son…

-¡Eh!- Gritó un muchacho que se encontraba encima de todo el sanwich humano.- ¡Ahí viene Kakashi!- Rápidamente todo el mundo comenzó a quitarse de encima, quedando por último las cuatro primeras muchachas.

-Anda…¿Qué hacéis en el suelo?-preguntó el peligris con aire despistado.

-¡A sido por tu culpa! ¡Si hubieses llegado a tu hora no hubiera pasado esto!- Gritó Sakura con un tremendo dolor de espaldas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que mi coche…Anda, ¿Tú eres la nueva que viene por este trimestre no?-Preguntó el profesor cambiando de tema alegremente.

-Sí, soy Sora Katsuragi…- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bien, entremos en clase.- Dijo el profesor empujando suavemente a sus alumnas al interior del aula, dentro de la clase, todo el mundo en silencio con los brazos puestos sobre la mesa sonrió.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludaron los alumnos al hombre.

-Mira que formales están ahora…- Gruñó Sakura fulminando con la mirada a todos los muchachos que se le habían tirado encima haciendo el samwich humano. El pelirrojo que hasta ahora leía un libro alzó la mirada posándola sobre Tomoe, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo mientras su mirada adquiría un semblante de dolor…Aquella muchacha de piel morena, ojos castaños, pelo corto…Le recordaba tanto a ella…a aquella persona que había querido más que a nada… Una gran cantidad de recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente volvieron a su memoria, sintió una punzada en su corazón y no apartó la mirada de la niña.

- Bueno, esta es una nueva compañera, se llama Tomoe Katsuragi y nos acompañara durante el 2º trimestre, ya que su padre es pintor y viajan por todos lados…- Explicó el profesor sonriendo, Rei ya sentada en su sitio junto a Naruto la saludó.

-Encantada.- Dijo la muchacha algo sonrojada, sintió como si alguien la obseravara y al bajar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes agua marina que se clavaron en los de ella, "que ojos…tan profundos…"Pensó la muchacha como embalsamada mirándolos, el pelirrojo no apartó su mirada de ella, "¿por qué le tendrán miedo? Parece…Muy dulce…"

-¡Escuchadme todos!- La voz del profesor la sobresaltó haciendo que desviará su mirada, cuando volvió a mirar a la mesa del niño éste ya no la miraba.- No os dejaré como estuvisteis en el primer trimestre…- Se escuchó una queja en general.- A los primeros en cambiar serán Naruto y Rei…

-¡¿Qué!- Preguntó el rubio indignado.

- Vosotros dos juntos sois un peligro…además de que no os concentráis. Rei se pondrá en primera fila.-Dijo Kakashi señalando la mesa que se encontraba justo delante del profesor, ésta resopló molesta y se sentó en su silla.- Y su compañera será Tomoe Katsuragi.-La aludida sonrió feliz al igual que su compañera de pupitre que alzó ambos brazos al aire contenta.- En primera fila, pero en la fila de la derecha se sentará Naruto…Y su compañera será Sakura…

-¡Yupi!- Gritó el ojiazul alzando sus brazos, Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza, desde el día que Tenten y Naruto los habían visto a ella y Neji en esa posición, el rubio estaba distante…Aunque ella se lo hubiese explicado…Ya no era lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué!¿Por qué con Naruto?-Preguntó la pelirrosa con enfado.

-Creo que eres la más indicada…- Dijo el profesor encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía nombrando a gente, después de nombrar a unos cuantos, la siguiente fila para nombrar fue la 3º de en medio.- Shikamaru…- "menudo rollo…¿quién me tocará de compañero? Bah…paso…con tal de que no sea Gaara me da igual…Hay 32 personas en esta clase…sería mucha casualidad que me tocará con él…"- con Gaara.- "¡Mierda!¿Sere gafe?". El pelirrojo le dedicó una de sus tétricas miradas mientras se dirigía a su sitio. Sasuke se sentó con un compañero al que no conocía (si sentaba a una chica junto a él, ésta no atendía nada, así que optó por sentarlo con un chico) y a Hinata le tocó en última fila con un niño.- Vale, estos serán vuestros sitios durante todo el trimestre.- Concluyó el peligris, cuando la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase sonó.- Ahora tenéis gimnasia, no lleguéis tarde.- Aconsejó el peligris a sus alumnos mientras salía de la clase.

-Dios mío, que tortura, otra vez a verle el careto a Gai…- Se lamento Sakura mientras se desperazaba y sacaba su chándal.

-¡No pasa nada Sakurita!

-Menudo rollo…Hoy es el primer día y ya estamos dando clases…

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos para abajo!- Exclamó Rei mientras agarraba de un brazo al quejica del grupo que no arrancaba. Pocos minutos después, toda la clase se encontraba en el gimnasio dentro de los vestuarios. Rei estaba poniéndose los pantalones de chándal cuando…

-¡Eh chicas! ¡Venid!- Exclamó una niña de la clase.

-¡Anda! Pero si hay un agujero aquí…¿Lo habrán hecho los chicos para espiarnos?

-No, no creo…¿no ves que están cambiándose tan tranquilos?

-¡Dios!¡Sasuke se está quitando la camiseta!- Exclamó una de las muchachas pegada a la esquina de la pared donde había un pequeño agujero, nada más escuchar aquello, Sakura y todas las demás niñas se lanzaron como locas a la esquina.

-Bah…¡Parecéis unas salidas!- Exclamó indignada Rei, cuando de entre el montón pudo distinguir también a Hinata.- ¡¿Hinata!

-Es que…si se ve a Naruto…- Se disculpó la muchacha más roja que un tomate, Tomoe no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Paso…¿Nos vamos Tomoe?-Preguntó la morena, ésta asintió y ambas comenzaron a salir del vestuario cuando una voz hizo que se pararan.

-¡Dios! ¡Pero qué bueno está!

-Joder…antes no me gustaba, pero después de verlo…

-¡Yo lo flipo! Yo sabía que era guapo y eso…pero es que…¡Sasuke está buenísimo!

-¿Y has visto que pectorales?

-Anda que los abdominales…

-¡Sasuke es solo mío!- Exclamó Sakura, y una discusión estalló entre todas las niñas mientras se apartaban del agujero y lo dejaban libre, Rei y Tomoe, movidas por la curiosidad se acercaron al agujero y al asomarse chistaron por lo bajo.

-Bah…Ya se ha puesto la camiseta.- Dijo Rei mirando al moreno.- ¡Anda! ¡Gaara está en calzoncillos!- Exclamó la muchacha intentando no soltar ninguna carcajada: los calzoncillos del pelirrojo tenían en el centro la cara del protagonista de "quiero ser una estrella". De repente, un rostro conocido para las dos muchachas se giró: Naruto, ambas cayeron de culo al suelo al escuchar el grito que metió el rubio.

-¡Ey! ¡Hay dos chicas que nos están espiando en el vestuario!

-A quienes me hayan estado espiando yo me las…- Ambas niñas no pudieron seguir escuchando las palabras del ojiverde ya que salieron corriendo despavoridas junto con las demás muchachas.

Ya en las gradas del gimnasio Naruto sentado junto a Rei le hablaba indignado.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Dos chicas espiándonos…

-Ya ves…Que poca vergüenza…- Disimuló Rei aguantando la risa al recordar al pelirrojo en calzoncillos.

-¡¡¡Muy bien mis queridísimos alumnos!¡Hoy practicaremos el deporte del baloncesto! ¡Tú, Katsuragi! ¡Sal con Nara que seréis los que simularan un enfrentamiento!- Exclamó el extravagante profesor señalando a ambos niños. Estos bajaron de las gradas sin mucho entusiasmo.- ¡Veo que sois dos jóvenes apasionados!

-Bah…Lo que usted diga…Esto es un rollo…

-Eh…bueno…

-¡Vale!- El cejas encrespadas agarró una pelota y se la tiró al chico de la coleta.-¡Primero hacer unos pases!- Tomoe recibió la pelota del muchacho para luego pasarsela de nuevo, ésta miró a las gradas: desde allí Rei le daba ánimos, y algo más abajo…El pelirrojo… Aquel pelirrojo de mirada profunda…De repente la muchacha sintió el impacto de la pelota en toda su cara.

-¡Anda!¡ Lo siento!- Se disculpó Shikamaru acercándose a la niña que se había caído al suelo atontada, "menudo rollo…Hoy no es mi día…Primero Temari me tira al charco, después me toca sentado al lado del sádico de la clase y ahora le meto un pelotazo en toda la cara a esta chica…" La muchacha se tocó la cabeza, la cual le dolía bastante.

-Ve a echarte agua Katsuragi…- Comenzó a decir Gai, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Yo la acompañaré.- Propuso Gaara, todo el mundo lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado. Rei comenzó a hacerle señas a su amiga de que el pelirrojo era peligroso, cuando Gai la pilló.

-¡Rei deja de hacer el payaso! Se que eres joven y necesitas moverte y expresar tus sentimientos pero…¡Ya basta!- Mientras Gai regañaba a la niña, Gaara salía del gimnasio no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Shikamaru de spicópata. Ya fuera la muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que.- Contestó éste secamente mirando al frente. La muchacha lo miró de reojo, "vaya…es muy misterioso…". Pensó algo aturdia por el golpe anterior para si misma cuando tropezó cayendo al suelo de bruces, la niña alzó la mirada y se encontró con la pálida mano del muchacho, ésta lo miró vacilante y la agarró, éste la impulso con fuerza haciendo que al levantarse se quedasen a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro. La muchacha permaneció en silencio mientras poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los claros de él y lo único que se escuchaba era sus débiles respiraciones.

-Eh…-La niña tartamudeo sin saber que decir, quería apartarse y que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Me recuerdas mucho…a alguien…- Susurró el muchacho bajando la mirada mientras adquiría una expresión de dolor.

-¿Cómo…?-Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña, el chico alzó la mirada pero ya como la de siempre, fría y distante, se apartó bruscamente y lentamente se alejó de allí, dejando a la castaña en ascuas.

En el gimnasio, estaban puestos por parejas y Rei se encontraba con Naruto.

-¡Mira hay está Gaara!-Exclamó el rubio pasándole la pelota a su amiga, a ésta se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver al pelirrojo sin Tomoe.-¡Joder! ¡Y viene solo! Lo mismo se la ha cargado en el cuarto de baño…

-¡No digas eso Naruto!- Se quejó Rei.

- Si es que esa tía es tonta…¡A quién se le ocurre quedarse sola con ese sádico!

-Sería demasiado problemático…- Añadió Shikamaru sentado en el suelo con la pelota de baloncesto en los brazos esperando a que llegase su compañera: es decir, Tomoe. La muchacha llegó con cara de confusión pero no dijo nada, después de esa clase tenían recreo. Ya fuera, Naruto había ido a jugar al fútbol junto con Sasuke y los de 1º B, los de 2º A estaban bajando por las escaleras, Gaara había subido a la clase a leer, Shikamaru a la azotea, Sakura a animar a Sasuke a jugar al fútbol y Rei, Hinata y Tomoe, permanecían sentadas en el céped.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece el instituto de momento?-Preguntó Rei echándose sobre el césped.

-Pues…Me encanta, aunque los profes son un poco raros…- Comentó Tomoe.

-Bueno y…¿Hay algún chico que te haya echo tilín?-Preguntó curiosa la ojiverde incorporándose.

-¿Eh? Pues…- La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Hinata sonrió timidamente.

-Eso es que sí…- Susurró la niña de ojos blancos.

-¿Quién?¿Quién?-preguntó nerviosa Rei mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picarona.

-Pues…el pelirrojo.-Contestó la castaña, alzó la mirada y observó como Rei e Hinata se miraban durante unos segunos para luego echar a reírse.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Venga Tomoe…Ahora va el de verdad…¿Quién te gusta?-Preguntó la morena riéndose aún.

-Pues…ese…-Contestó la niña, de sopetón las dos se callaron y se pusieron pálidas.

-¿En serio? ¡Joder Tomoe! ¿A ti te va el sadomasoquismo o qué?-Preguntó Rei riendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿A que viene eso?-Preguntó Tomoe molesta, Rei se echo a reír de nuevo cuando en ese momento una figura apareció tras ellas.

-¿De qué os reís tanto?-Peguntó la recién llegada a las niñas.

-Hola Tenten…- La saludó Hinata.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya habéis bajado todos?-Preguntó Rei mirando a los chicos de 2ºA.- ¿Y como va con Neji?- Tenten soltó un bufido y contestó.

-¡¿Ese idiota! ¡Paso de él!¡ Ni lo miro!

-Pero hombre…- Comenzó a excusarlo Rei.

-¡No lo excuses! ¡No decías que era un borde y un idiota! ¡Pues tenías razón!- Gritó de nuevo la castaña, Rei se mordió la lengua, ella siempre decía que Neji era un borde, un idiota y un imbécil pero… no quería oír a nadie hablar así de él.

-Tenten…yo…- Comenzó a decir Hinata.- Neji y yo ese día no…

-Ya, ya lo sé…Me lo has dicho mil veces.- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo con sinceridad.- Pero Neji…Me ha hecho mucho daño…Estoy harta, siempre frente a mis narices se iba con todas las tías mayores que podía, bailaba en la discoteca con todas y después me miraba como si quisiese algo…Yo no quiero cobardes que me hagan sufrir.- Concluyó la chica de dos cocos, Tomoe que no enteraba de nada se limitaba a mirar. Rei se quedó pensativa mientras un tenso silencio reinaba entre el cuarteto, la ojiverde del grupo paseó su vista sobre el patio hasta posarla sobre el Hyûga: una gran idea se había pasado por su mente.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- Exclamó mientras echaba a correr.

-¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Tomoe mirando a Hinata.

-¡Neji!- Gritó Rei corriendo al muchacho que caminaba lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.- ¿Tienes un momento?

-Para ti no.- Contestó el muchacho vuelto de espaldas con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Vete a la mierda! Además lo que te voy a decir te interesa…

-Bah…¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó el muchacho girándose con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo que unas niñas de la clase de Rei suspiraran.

-Tengo una idea para juntarte con Tenten.- Dijo la muchacha alegremente, Neji la miró durante unos instantes para después darse la vuelta y echar a andar.

- Ni te incumbe, ni voy a aceptar ayuda tuya.

-¡Para el carro! Ya sé que no me incumbe, pero Tenten es mi amiga y tú…-La morena se calló: había estado a punto de decir que Neji también era su amigo, el Hyûga paró de caminar curioso.- ¡Y tú eres un auténtico idiota! Pero a pesar de eso creo que Tenten y tú os…

-¿Nos queremos?-Rió el muchacho girándose.- Te equivocas, es ella la que está loquita por mí, y en cuanto quiera la puedo conquistar.- Rei se cruzó de brazos divertida.

-¿En serio? No todas las tías somos iguales Neji…

-Bah…

-Demuestramelo.- Dijo la muchacha irónica. El niño frunció el ceño mientras se encogía de hombros.- Demuestra que en cuanto quieras, la puedes hacer tuya.- El muchacho la observó durante unos instantes.

-Aparta y aprende.-Dijo el niño sonriendo, desde lejos Rei vio como Neji iba caminando en plan sexy, haciendo que todas las niñas de su alrededor suspiraran, al llegar junto a Tenten se agachó, nada más hacerlo el Hyûga se llevó un guantazo en plena mejilla, Rei no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque también sentía pena. El moreno no se dignó a volver junto a Rei, se fue a paso ligero a las escaleras que conducían a los pasillos. Rei corrió de nuevo a él lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Neji!- Gritó la niña desdde el principio de las escaleras.-¿No puedes decirlo?

-¿De qué me hablas? Deja de seguirme y pirate de una vez…

-¡No puedes decirlo!

-¡Yo digo lo que me da la gana!

-¡No puedes decirle que la quieres!- Gritó Rei haciendo que la gente que pasase a su alrededor se quedase mirando a la extraña pareja. Neji comenzó a ponerse rojo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se situaba enfrente de Rei clavando una fría mirada en la de ella, ésta se mantuvo firme y tranquila. - ¿Me dejas echarte un cable?

-Bah…Haz lo que quieras…

-¡No sufras!¡Pensaré en unos planes de reconquista que no fallarán!- Chilló la niña eufórica mientras Neji se alejaba de allí a paso lento.

Mientras, en cada punta de la azotea, Shikamaru y Temari miraban cada uno para un lado distinto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que venir aquí?-preguntó la rubia molesta sin mirarle.

-Porque este es mi sitio favorito…¿Y tú?-preguntó en el mismo tono el niño.

-No tengo porque contestarte…

-Borde.

-¡Idiota!

-Eres demasiado problemática…Por eso ahora no estamos juntos.- Dijo el muchacho de la coleta sin inmutarse, eso fue como una puñalada para Temari, ella pensaba que estaban enfadados, pero no seaparados, a la niña le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y antes de que fuera ir a más gritó.

-¡Pues sabes lo que te digo! ¡Que te comas tu alianza so imbécil!- Gritó la muchacha tirando el anillo al suelo, Shikamaru lo miró durante unos segundos, aquel gesto por parte de ella le dolía…le dolía demasiado, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Bah…Paso…

-¡Tú siempre pasas de todo! ¡A ti te da igual todo!¡ Te importa un pimiento estar o no con una chica porque como eres un pasota sin remedio pues pasas de todas y te vas con tu amiguita la rubia!

-¿Eh? ¿Ino?¡Eres una pesada! ¡No pienso volver a explicarte lo que paso!

-¡Pues mejor para mí! ¿Porque sabes?- Comenzó a gritar con más fuerza la niña, mientras sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza, Temari podía parecer muy dura…pero también era muy sensible.- ¡La que pasa de ti soy yo!- Dicho esto se giró reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, Shikamaru escuchó un pequeño sollozó, sin saber porque sus piernas se movieron solas hasta quedar al lado de ella, ésta estaba de espaldas y no se daba cuenta. Sin previo aviso el muchacho la abrazó, ésta aún de espaldas sintió los cálidos brazos del niño, la muchacha cerró los ojos mientras respiraba y de su boca salía vaho, aún hacia frío, y la azotea estaba llena de charcos de agua.

-Calla…- Susurró el chico de la coleta a su oído mientras sus manos bajaban hasta las manos de la niña acariciándoselas por encima de sus guantes. Su boca comenzó a acercarse al cuello de ella, ésta se dejó besar por el cuello, la boca del moreno era tan…dulce…sus labios tan tiernos… El muchacho cogió con delicadeza su barbilla y giró su cabeza, la niña se giró por completo, el niño levantó su barbilla y sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de ellas, lentamente comenzó a acercarse, "¿Qué me pasa? Este idiota…me encanta…me encanta todo de él…quiero besarle pero…¿qué voy a hacer? Shikamaru aún es un crío, es dos años menor que yo y…puede que por eso no funcione…Debo dejarlo, antes de que yo…me enamoré completamente de él…" La rubia abrió los ojos de sopetón mientras sentía el aliento del joven sobre sus labios, la muchacha le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que éste tropezará y cayera a un charco como esa misma mañana.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó mientras echaba a correr.

-¿Espera Tema…? ¡Joder!- El niño no pudo evitar dar un puñetazo con rabia al suelo, algo se clavó en su puño, y al mirar lo que era se encontró con la alianza de la rubia, el niño la cogió y la limpio algo.- Esto es un rollo…

El timbre sonó indicando el fin del recreo y haciendo regresar a sus clases a todo el mundo. Ya dentro Sakura se acercó al quejica curiosa.

-Oye Shikamaru…¿Qué les pasa a tus pantalones?

-Mejor no preguntes…- Dijo éste moviendo de un lado a otro su mano, la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y al girarse se chocó son alguien.

-¡Lo siento…!- Comenzó a disculparse, cuando se sorprendió al ver con quien había sido.- Sasuke…

-Sakura, yo te quería devolver esto.- Dijo el moreno mientras extendía la mano en la que tenía una pequeña goma.- Me la dejaste y se me olvido devolvértela .

-Gracias.- Dijo la muchacha agarrando la goma de la mano del Uchiha, ésta notó el cálido tacto del joven y al alzar la mirada vio que Sasuke la observaba, ambos se quedaron mirando con las manos cogidas, la muchacha se sonrojó, aquellos dos ojos eran tan profundos como pozos negros… Shikamaru que se encontraba junto a ellos suspiró cansado. "Menudo rollo…para escenitas románticas ya se las podrían ahorrar".

-Perdona.- Dijo el Uchiha girándose y apartándose de la pelirrosa, "¿qué…siento yo por Sakura?" En ese momento irrumpieron en la clase Naruto y Rei armando escándalo como solían hacer seguidos de Tomoe e Hinata. Sasuke miró al rubio y torció el gesto para después mirar a Rei, "esos dos…siempre están juntos…"

-¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros!- Gritó un Kiba emocionado irrumpiendo en la clase.

-¿Eh?-Naruto alzó una ceja.

- No está mal…- Comunicó Ino entrando detrás del chico de la capucha sonriente.

-¿¡Y qué es pelo pincho?

-¡Calla y escucha! ¿Os acordáis de mi primo?¿El que trabaja de camarero en la discoteca "light" y que estudia aquí en 2º de bachillerato?- Preguntó el muchacho emocionado.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-¡Pues que me ha dado nada más y nada menos que 14 entradas gratis para ir a la discoteca está tarde! -Gritó el muchacho alzando ambos brazos al cielo.

-¿14? ¡Qué guay!- Gritó Rei emocionada pensando en que así podría bailar toda la tarde.

-Menudo rollo…

-¡No seas quejica Shikamaru! Así te reconciliaras con Temari…- Dijo Ino a su amigo al oído, éste se puso rojo y se apartó con brusquedad de ella, Gaara a su lado lo miró con cara de spicópata asesino.

-¿Y tú como sabes…?- Preguntó el Nara asustado.

-Ju…Eso no importa…- Rió Ino.

-Pero Kiba…Mañana tenemos colegio y mi padre no me va a dejar llegar tarde ni nada…- Dijo una hinata preocupada, el aludido negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¡No te preocupes! Iremos de 6 a 9, además regalaré una entrada a Neji para que a si te acompañé…

-¡Oye pelo pincho! Pero 15 entradas es mucho, ¿no?- Preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos pensativo.

-Veamos…- Sakura comenzó a pensar mientras decía nombres.- Además de Neji supongo que invitarás a Tenten y a Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Rei, Hinata, Tomoe, Shikamaru, la cerda de Ino…

-¡Vete a tomar viento frentuda!

-Chouji…- Siguió comentando la pelirrosa sin hacer caso a su amiga.- tú y yo. Nos sobra una entrada…- Al pelirrojo de la clase le brillaron los ojos pensando que él podría ser el elegido…

-¡Bah! Ya encontraremos a alguien…- Rió Naruto despreocupado mientras Gaara casi se caía al suelo de la impresión.

-¡Ey! Hay que darse prisa, tenemos química con Asuma…- Dijo un chico de la clase cogiendo sus cuadernos.

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamó Sakura corriendo a coger sus cosas. Shikamaru desganado como siempre comenzó a coger sus cosas, cuando vio al pelirrojo a su lado aún con cara de pocos amigos: casi se le había olvidado que Gaara era su compañero de clase. Rápidamente el muchacho de la coleta cogió sus cosas e intento esquivar a Gaara pero éste se le quedo mirando.

- Shikamaru, tengo que pedirte dos cosas…- Dijo el ojiverde clavando una fría y penetrante mirada en él muchacho, éste comenzó a sudar por todos lados mientras veía como Naruto y los demás se escurrían de la clase saliendo de ella.

-¡Eh! ¡vosotros esperadme!- Gritó el Nara nervioso.

-Esto…¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió Kiba.

-¡Suerte Shikamaru!- Rió Ino.

- Nos vemos en el laboratorio…- Comentó Naruto despidiéndose de él junto con los demás y dejándolo solo con el pelirrojo.

- Shikamaru…¿Me has escuchado?

-¡Por supuesto!- Rió nervioso el muchacho, "¡Qué mal rollo me da todo esto!¡ Panda de traidores! Mira que dejarme a solas con el spicópata éste…Pero…¿Qué querrá?"

-Quiero que le hables bien de mí a Tomoe…- Dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada con un cierto sonrojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso para qué?- Se le escapó a Shikamaru, rápidamente Gaara alzó la mirada mientras torcía el gesto.

-Tú no preguntes, solo hazlo.

-¡Claro, claro!

-Y lo segundo es que…quiero ir a esa discoteca.- Comentó el pelirrojo, Shikamaru alzó las cejas pero no se atrevió a preguntar el porque, al ojiverde se le dibujó una macabra sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Lo harás, no?

-¡Por supuestísimo que sí!- Rió el muchacho.

-Bien, consigueme la entrada y después me la das.- Concluyó el pelirrojo cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de allí. Las clases terminaron y como siempre todo el mundo se encontró en la puerta de salida.

-¡Aquí tenéis las entradas! Recordad, nos veremos a las 5:50 en la puerta del instituto, ¿vale?-Preguntó Kiba poniéndose su sudadera y repartiendo las entradas a todos los muchachos.

-Esto Kiba…Creo que sé de alguien que puede venir a la discoteca…- Comentó Shikamaru metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Ino sonrió con picardía y le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-No será…¿Temari?

-¡No!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras se ponía algo rojo.- Ya lo sabréis más adelante…

-Bah…Como quieras.- Comentó Kiba dándole la entrada que faltaba al Nara.

-Pues…¡Después a las 4:00 nos vemos en los entrenamientos!- Se despidió feliz Naruto quitando la cadena de su monty y montándose sobre ella.

-¡Hasta luego!- Se despidieron los demás.

- Shikamaru, ¿me acompañas a la tienda de chuches?-Preguntó un Chouji hambriento.

-Esto…Es que tengo algo que hacer…¡Hasta luego!- Se apresuró a decir el muchacho dirigiéndose de nuevo al insituto recordando que había quedado con Gaara en los servicios para darle su entrada.

-¡Ven a vernos después al entrenamiento de las animadoras Tomoe!- Exclamó Rei cogiendo de las manos a su amiga.- Hoy elige Temari a la nueva capitana.

-Bueno…- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo.- Yo me voy ya, que vivo por aquí…

-Nosotros también vivimos por allí, vamos.- Dijo un Shino silencioso hasta ese momento echando a andar con Hinata, Neji, Chouji y Tomoe.

-¡Hasta luego!- Se despidieron Ino y Rei echando a andar también. Después de dejar a la rubia en su casa Rei se apresuró a llegar a su casa, hacia bastante frío ya que aún era invierno, el ruido de un motor la sobresaltó y al girarse se encontró en la carretera, al mayor de los Uchiha montado sobre su nueva moto clavando sus preciosos ojos negros en los de la chica.

-¿Te llevo?-Preguntó sin inmutarse, al muchacha intentó sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Oye… No sé que te habrá echo Kisame pero…- El muchacho apagó el motor.- Yo no he tenido nada que ver.

-Eh…Yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada, hace frío, sube que te llevó en un momento.

-No, en serio…- No sabía porque, pero la niña no terminaba de fiarse de aquellos ojos negros.

-Insisto.- Dijo de nuevo el muchacho, ésta dudó mientras se acercaba a la moto del muchacho…No pasaría nada. Éste sonrió mientras le ofrecía un casco a la muchacha, ésta se puso y al montarse el joven arrancó con tal fuerza que la niña tuvo que abrazarse a él. A lo lejos Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban aún en la puerta del insituto.

-Veo a tu hermano muy interesado en Rei…- Comentó la pelirrosa casi sin darse cuenta.

-Bah…- Se limitó a decir el moreno apretando con fuerza sus puños.

En poco tiempo la niña llegó a su casa, ésta se quitó el casco y se lo devolvió al Uchiha.

-Gracias…

-Itachi.- Dijo el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, gracias Itachi.- Agradeció de nuevo la niña sonriendo.

-Nos veremos esta tarde…en la discoteca.- Susurró el niño antes de arrancar la moto y salir de allí disparado, la muchacha se quedó extrañada, pero metiendo la llave en la cerradura comenzó a girarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa?-Se preguntó a si misma forzando la cerradura, la muchacha gruñó mientras se acercaba a las ventanas, estaban tapadas con las cortinas. Con un gruñido llamó al timbre, "¡Mierda! Y yo que quería ver si los pillaba…" La puerta no la abrió otro sino que Kabuto vestido con un delantal.

-¡Hola Rei!

-Hola…¿Sabes por qué mi llave no funciona?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Tu tío cambió la cerradura estas vacaciones…- Comentó el hombre sin darle importancia, "¡Joder! ¡Qué listo es! ¡Ya no podré entrar a hurtadillas a ver si los pillo! Tendré que pasar a otros planes…".

-¡Kabuto!- Se escuchó la voz de Orochimaru desde arriba de las escaleras, Rei miró y vio las zapatillas con cara de serpiernte de su tío.- ¿Cómo me queda este bañador?- El hombre bajó las escaleras abriendo el abrigo de bistonte que llevaba y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo más palido que su cara tapado únicamente por un "taparrabo" de leopardo.

-¡Oh!¡Divino!- Exclamó el gafotas sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-La niña apartó la mirada al sentir naúseas.- ¡Pero si aún estamos en invierno y ya te pruebas los bañadores!

-Hola Rei.- Dijo el hombre cerrando su abrigo y adquiriendo un semblante más serio y "respetable".- Ju…- Al hombre se le dibujó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.- Pues es muy atrevido por detrás…Es tanga, ¿lo queréis ver? Es que coger bronceado en el culo también es bueno…

-¡NO!¡NO IMPORTA!- Gritó Rei pensando en lo horrendo que tenía que ser el culo de su tío.

-Bueno es igual…Vayamos a comer…¡He cocinado algo riquísimo!- Exclamó el peligris echando a andar hacia la cocina.

Más tarde, a las 4:00, tanto las animadoras como los jugadores del equipo de fútbol entrenaban, los muchachos haciendo flexiones y las chicas haciendo coreográficas sobre el césped mojado.

-Oye Shikamaru… Aún no no has dicho a quien le has dado la entrada…- Comentó Kiba sonriendo.

-Pues… Bah…Paso de decirlo…

-¡Que calladito que te lo tienes! ¡Anda, anda! ¡Seguro que es Temari!- Dijo Naruto al lado del chico de la capucha.

-¡Shikamaru!- Se escuchó de repente la potente voz de Lee, que era el que más rápido hacia las flexiones.- ¡El amor es algo muy bonito, y no hay que ocultarlo! ¡El amor de la juventud! ¿Ha sido el intenso frío de este invierno el que ha apagado la llama de tu amor?

-Eh…No…

-¿Entonces las duras nevadas a hecho que la flor de vuestra pasión se debilite?

-Pues…va a ser que no…

-¡Entonces…!

-Escuchadme.- La voz de Sasuke hizo que todos se girasen a él.- Orochimaru me ha propuesto ser nuestro representante, me lo dijo el día de las actuaciones...- Incluso Neji que se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos abrió mucho los ojos al enterarse de aquello.

-¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! ¡Serás…!- Comenzó a gritarle Naruto.

-¡Cállate pedazo de burro! Solo esperaba el momento oportuno…- Dijo Sasuke sin parar de hacer flexiones.

-Así que Orochimaru Hino…- Susurró Neji mirando a Rei, a la cual Temari le enseñaba un paso de la coreografía.- Esperemos que el tío no sea tan inútil como la sobrina…- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Qué!¡ Repite eso…!- Comenzó a decir Naruto echándose encima del Hyûga, cuando Lee se metió por medio. Mientras, las animadoras seguían a lo suyo, con Tomoe de pie en el césped.

-Bien…Repasemos la coregrafía.- Dijo Temari subiéndose la cremallera de su sudadera y dándole al play del radiocassete. Todas las muchachas se pusieron en sus posiciones, la música sonó y comenzaron a bailar, Tomoe que escuchaba la música, comenzó a mover primero su cabeza, para seguir con los hombros y terminar bailando, se dejó llevar y había comenzado a bailar. Rei miró un momento a la castaña y exclamó.

-¡Anda! ¡Qué bien baila!- Exclamó la morena señalando a su amiga, ésta al sentir la mirada de todas las animadoras del equipo se sonrojó.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Temari mirando a Rei, ésta asintió con la cabeza.- Si quieres podrías entrar en el equipo, hay una chica que se ha ido del equipo…

-Bueno, yo…- Dijo Tomoe algo cortada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la capitana del equipo.

-Nada, es que me ha venido muy de repente…

-¡Venga!¡por probar!- Exclamó Ino feliz. La chica de ojos oscuros dudó para luego asentir y comenzar a bailar, lo hacia de maravilla: sus movimientos iban totalmente acordes con la música y lo más importante: la sentía y le gustaba.

-¡Decidido! ¡Estás en el equipo Katsuragi!- Gritó Temari una vez que la canción termino y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

-Esto…Temari…¿No deberíamos preguntarselo a Anko primero?- Preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Bah…Anko casi nunca esta en los entrenamientos y siempre deja todo el mando sobre la capitana…Aunque a partir de ahora no lo seré yo, sino Tomoe, recordad que hoy decidia quien sería la nueva capitana.

-¿Eh?- Todas las muchachas del equipo alzaron las cejas extrañadas, tanto como la misma aludida.

-¿Y…yo?

-¡Sí! Se te ve una persona responsable…y eso es lo que necesitamos ahora.- Comentó Temari sonriendo.- La verdad…Es que Anko me dijo que escogiera a una persona responsable y con nuevas ideas…Y no me cabe duda de que tu cumpliras con esos propósitos.

-Pues…No sé que decir…

-¡Di que sí!- Gritó de repente Rei echándose a los brazos de Tomoe.-¡Nueva capitana!- La castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, no sin antes pensar…que la gente del Instituto Konoha estaba un poco grillada…

-El uniforme de Naru, que es la chica que se desapuntó del equipo le quedará bien…- Comentó una de las muchachas del equipo. Temari asintió mientras miraba su reloj.

-Sí…Pero ya se lo probará mañana…Acaba de terminar el entrenamiento.- Comentó la rubia de cuatro coletas recogiendo el radiocassete mientras se dirigía al vestuario, los chicos del equipo de fútbol también habían terminado el entrenamiento y se dirigían al vestuario. Neji miró a Tenten, ésta se dio cuenta y girándose le dio la espalda comenzando a hablar con Hinata. Rei corrió al muchacho de ojos blancos.

-¡Ey! Ya sé un plan para la reconquista de Tenten…

-Que penoso suena eso…- Se quejó Neji.

-¡Te fastidias! Será en la discoteca…¡Y será perfecto!

-¿Perfecto? ¿Algo ideado por ti? No me hagas reír…-Se burló de nuevo Neji.

-¡Pedazo de borde! ¡Eres un desagradecido!- Le gritó la morena antes de entrar en su vestuario. Justo cuando la ex capitana del equipo entraba en el vestuario detrás de Rei una voz la llamó.

- Temari.

-¿Eh?-La rubia se giró para encontrarse con Shikamaru.- Hola…

-Hola…- La saludó el muchacho metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones largos.

- Yo…- La muchacha comenzó a sonrojarse.- Siento haberte tirado al charco de nuevo, y también lo de la alianza…- Se disculpó la joven, el Nara sonrió mientras agarraba la alianza que tenía dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, era el momento de dársela de nuevo.- Yo te quería decir que…creo que es mejor que quedemos como amigos…

-¿Eh?- Al muchacho se le vino el mundo encima al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia, poco a poco dejar caer la alianza en su bolsillo de nuevo.

-Espero que podamos tener confianza y todo eso…- Le dijo de nuevo la muchacha sonriendo.

-Claro…- Contestó el Nara forzando una sonrisa, "menudo rollo…resulta que al final ni le gustaba ni nada…"

- Pues eso…- Dijo la muchacha, "Míralo…Tan pasota como siempre…Le da igual quedar de amigos o de novios…" Un tenso silencio reinó entre ambos, hasta que la rubia movió sus labios.- Bueno…Yo me voy…

-Claro…Y yo también.- Rió tontamente Shikamaru despidiéndose de la niña mientras ésta entraba en su vestuario, el chico de la coleta apoyó su espalda en la pared mientras sacaba del pantalón la alianza.- Esto…se acabó.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba al patio para tirarla por la alcantarilla, el muchacho se detuvo y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios.- No…Yo…Aún no me voy a rendir…

**Ya esta! Dios son las 2:10 d la noxe y aski toy escribiendo! Weno, no s k os abra parecio este capi, espero k os aya gustao! El siguient capi sera en la discoteca, aunk no s parecera en nada al capi k ice d la discoteca tambien…ya vereis! Jaja, weno, reviews largos please! No seais vagos! Muxos besos!**


	19. ¡intentos de reconquista!¡baila conmigo!

**Wola a todos! K tal? siento aver tardao en actualiza, es k con el colegio y k solo podo Sali los findes…m kea mu poco tiempo pa escribi! Siento el retraso n.n! xo espera k merezca la pena!**

**_Tensai Seko:_ malegro d k el capi t aya gustao! t izo gracia la aparicion de orochimaru en tanga? xD en este capi no sale, xo amos, k en el proximo si n.n! y neji si kesta contento x ve a rei! xo no lo demuestra pa na xD! Y weno, tenten no kere sabe ahora mismo na de el…U.U k l amos a ase…y lo del fict conjunto sigue en pie!**

**_Tere:_ola! Malegro d k taya gustaooo el fict! spero k m volvas a scribi n.n**

**_Mickey Malote:_ malegro k t aya exo feli eso d k vaya a aver + capis! Aun keda ijo xD, este fict m va a Sali largísimo, a mi lo k si ma exo mu feliz es k ayas dixo k rei s un personaje k parece k lleva en naruto toa la vida! En serio! M alegro k t parezca k ta bien exo! Y si k tenes ojo! esk puse "sora katsuragi" xk en un principio Tomoe se iba a llamar sora, xo al final kedo como tomoe n.n, spero k t guste este capi!**

**_Sccmar:_ t a agradao tomoe? n.n malegro muxo! Y si, va a tener algo con gaara! Y en este capi si ay mas sasusaku! n.n **

**_Deafasura:_ wola! Malegro d k t guste el fict! aki sta el siguient capi!**

**_Minami90:_ wola wapa! Malegro k t aya gustao el capiii! Y si, a mi tamben mentran ancadas imaginando a orochi en taparabos xD en este capi tenes un plan d reconkista d rei! xD aver k t parece wapa!**

**_Mazinho:_ no t preocupes! K shikamaru y temari s arreglaran! Xo no todo pode s perfecto! n.n, wno, en ste capi aparece mas gaara, a ve si t gusta!**

**_Pandora:_ m alegro d k el fict d parezca excelente! Y si, va a aver hinatax naruto! spero km volvas a scribi!**

**_Lin hashimoto:_ wola wapa! Si k va a aver kibax ino! Aki lo veras mjo! Spero k t guste!**

**_Key:_ tranki k shikamaru y temari s van a reconcilia! Spero k t uste el capi!**

**_Selkie no karura chan:_ spero k t uste este capi! aki ay mas sasusaku!**

**_Temarishikamaru:_ no t preocupes! K temari y shikamaru s reconcilian! Aunk no en ste capi, xo dentro d poco!**

**_Pola:_no te preocupes k naruto e hinata kedaran juntos! Solo k ahora tan en crisis!**

**Muxos besos a todos y dejar reviews plis! Aunk ya ayais leio plis! Y largos! xD muxos besos!**

**19**

**¡Intentos de reconquista!**

**¡Baila conmigo!**

Un muchacho pelirrojo de 8 años de edad jugaba en un montículo de arena haciendo lo que para él parecía un gran castillo, sus ojos verdes agua marina se alzaron al sentir una mirada sobre él: una niña de su misma edad, de ojos color pardo, piel morena, pelo corto y castaño le sonrió dulcemente.

-Motoko…- Susurró el muchacho mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, la niña se agachó junto a él y sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué…es?

- Es un castillo de arena.- Le comentó él algo molesto al ver que su amiga no se había dado cuenta de ello. La pequeña sonrió con ternura.

-Es precioso…Y en ese castillo…¿hay una princesa?-Preguntó de nuevo la muchacha acercándose más a él, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pues…

-Si yo soy la princesa…Tú eres el príncipe.- Dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo, el muchacho se sorprendió por aquel comentario.

-Pero…¿Querrías a un príncipe tan raro como yo? Ningún niño quiere jugar conmigo dicen que soy raro además…

-¿Además qué?-Preguntó molesta.

-Además dicen que mate a mi madre…- Terminó por explicar el pequeño, la muchacha lo miró durante unos instantes para luego quedar pensativa.

-No me lo creo. De todas maneras yo tampoco tengo mamá…

-¿Y papá?-Preguntó el niño más animado, a la pequeña se le ensombreció el rostro y bajó la mirada.

-Y papá si…pero…

-¿Pero?-El muchacho la miró extrañado, de repente todo comenzó a enclarecerse y la pequeña fue desapareciendo.- ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué te hacía tu papá! ¡¡¡Motoko!- Gritó el niño extendiendo un brazo, en ese momento Gaara se incorporó de la cama sudoroso, gritando y con el brazo aún extendido, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza para después mirarse el brazo extendido.

-Una pesadilla…- Murmuró el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama.- Hacia tiempo que no…soñaba con ella.- Se dijo a si mismo observando la foto de una niña pequeña igual a la de su sueño que tenía puesta sobre su corcho.- Motoko…¿por qué tuviste que morir?- El muchacho desvió su vista de la foto a su mesilla de noche: miró la hora, ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y a esa hora había quedado con Shikamaru en la discoteca. El muchacho de ojos agua marina negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba.

Mientras, el Nara y todos sus demás amigos habían llegado ya a la discoteca.

-Que problemático…¿dónde estará Gaara?- Se preguntó a si mismo Shikamaru sintiendo como la música inundaba sus oídos.

-¡Venga Shikamaru! ¡No seas aburrido y sal a bailar!- Le gritó Ino dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Que chulo!- Gritó Tomoe a Rei, ésta asintió junto a Hinata.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Gritó Naruto eufórico situándose junto a Rei.

- Sakura…¿Querrías bailar conmigo?¡ Nuestros movientos en la pista harían que la llama que fluye en nuestro interior se intensificara!- Gritó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se ponía arrodillado en medio de la discoteca alzando ambos brazos a la pelirrosa.

-Esto Lee…es que…verás…- Comenzó a excusarse la muchacha.

-¡No tienes sentimientos frentuda!

-¡Déjame tranquila cacho cerda!

-Vale…lo he entendido…- Dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la barra, todos lo miraron de reojo.

-El cejudo le va a dar a la bebida…- Comentó Naruto por lo bajo a Rei.

- Un chupito de sake…- Pidió el cejas encrespadas al camarero primo de Kiba, éste le hizo señas a su primo para que se lo diera aunque se llevó un cate por parte de Sakura.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces! ¿Quieres que terminé en alcohólicos anónimos o qué te pasa?- Preguntó la pelirrosa histérica.

-¡Deja al pobre chaval! Encima de que lo has rechazado…

-¡Oye, que yo no he rechazado a nadie!- Gritó de nuevo la niña de ojos verdes.

- ¡Si estás de mala leche por que tienes la regla conmigo no la pagues!- Gritó el chico de la capucha, se hizo silencio en el grupo de amigos mientras la pelirrosa poco a poco se iba poniendo cada vez más roja y su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo por la ira, Kiba comenzó a sudar la gota gorda temiéndose lo peor, y un segundo después el muchacho se encontraba con la mano de la pelirrosa marcada en su mejilla izquierda y ésta caminando hacia la pista para bailar.

-Pobre pelo pincho…- Dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

- Esto es un rollo…- Comentó Shikamaru mirando de un lado para otro buscando a Temari.

-¡Un rollo para ti! ¿Qué os pasa a los demás?¡Vamos a divertirnos!- Gritó Ino vestida con un jersey turquesa ceñido que conjuntaba con sus ojos, unos pantalones blancos de pana ceñidos y unas botas.

-¡Eso es!- Chilló Rei también situándose junto a la rubia. Mientras, Lee estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca el chupito de sake cuando una mano se lo arrebató, éste alzó una ceja extrañado y a su lado se encontró a Tomoe.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Preguntó la muchacha dejando sobre la barra el chupito, al muchacho se le nublaron los ojos por la emoción.

-¡Pues claro bella dama rebosante de la llama de la juventud!-Gritó el niño agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela a la pista, Lee paso al lado del grupo de amigos y arrastrada por él Tomoe.

-¡Vamos nosotros también!- Exclamó Naruto agarrando de la mano a Rei, ésta miró primero a Hinata, la cual tenía la mirada perdida y triste y después a Kiba: tanto ella como Kiba habían pensado que la idea de ir a la discoteca podría reconciliar al Uzumaki y a la Hyûga, pero para ello, antes tendrían que bailar juntos. El Inuzuka se quedó algo desconcertado por aquella reacción del rubio para luego mirar a Hinata, éste se aclaró la garganta y sonriendo sinceramente dijo.

-Hinata, ¿bailamos?

-Kiba…- La muchacha se sorprendió por aquello pero con una sonrisa tímida asintió. Ino se giró mirando a Chouji y Shikamaru, el rellenito miraba a la barra interesado y el Nara observaba pensativo el local.

-¡Ey! ¿Y vosotros no bailáis?- Preguntó la muchacha poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Sabéis si en la barra sirven comida?-Preguntó Chouji sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Bah…esto es un rollo…

-¡Joder!¡Sois lo peor!- Chilló Ino moviendo sus puños en el aire y dando saltitos.- ¡Aquí no hay comida Chouji!¡Esto es un sitio para bailar! ¡Y tú, si tan rollo te parece no haber venido!

-Que problemática eres Ino…

-Tengo hambre.

-¡Es que no puedo con vosotros!- Gritó la muchacha a punto de tirarse de los pelos, cuando a su lado paso Shino con dos tías, una a cada lado llevándoselas a la pista de baile.- Ese si que se lo monta bien.¡Yo también me voy a bailar!- Exclamó la niña girándose cuando se chocó con alguien, al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos blancos de Neji.

-Ah, hola Neji…- Lo saludó la rubia.

-¿Has visto a Rei?-Preguntó el Hyûga sin hacer caso al saludo de la ojiazul.

- Sí, está bailando con Naruto.- Contestó la Yamanaka mirando de arriba abajo al Hyûga, tenía que reconocer que no estaba nada mal. Éste asintió mientras echaba a andar perdiéndose entre la gente.

-¡Ino!- Una voz acelerada sobresaltó a la aludida.

-Hola Tenten.- La saludó la muchacha sonriendo.

-¿Habéis venido todos? Siento haber llegado tarde.- Se disculpó la castaña de dos cocos.

-Sí, Naruto está bailando con Rei, Tomoe con Lee, Kiba con Hinata, Shino con dos tías, estos dos aburridos…-Comentó la rubia señalando a Chouji y Shikamaru que se encontraban apartados.- Y Neji que acaba de llegar…

-Ya veo.- Gruñó Tenten al escuchar el nombre del Hyûga.- ¿Y el Uchiha?- A la rubia se le vino algo a la mente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No he visto a Sasuke!- Gritó la ojiazul mirando para todos lados.

-Bah…Pasemos de tíos, ¿vamos a bailar?-Preguntó la castaña sonriendo, la Yamanaka asintió y corrió a la pista con la otra niña. Entre tanto, las 3 parejas formadas por Lee, Tomoe, Naruto, Rei, Kiba e Hinata bailaban de forma peculiar: El cejas encrespadas bailaba al estilo años 60, abriéndose de piernas en el suelo, moviendo los pies de forma cuadriculada mientras que Tomoe se desenvolvía muy bien, al contrario que Naruto, que torpemente intentaba seguir el ritmo de Rei y por último Kiba que no paraba de dar saltos como un loco haciendo gestos de rapero o en plan Eminem e Hinata timidamente intentaba llamar la atención lo menos posible. La canción que sonaba terminó haciendo que los 6 muchachos pararan de bailar. Kiba sonrió con picardía a Rei y exclamó.

-¡Cambio de pareja!- Sin que nadie se moviese un centímetro Kiba se lanzó a coger a Tomoe y Rei a Lee para que Naruto e Hinata tuviesen que bailar juntos a la fuerza. Tanto el rubio como la Hyûga se miraron sonrojados, Kiba y Rei se lanzaron miradas de satisfacción mientras se alejaban de la pareja para dejarlos a "solas".Rei estaba bailando con Lee cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, ésta se giró y vio a Naruto.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo que no bailas con Hinata?-Preguntó la muchacha en un tono molesto con su amigo, éste se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues…es que creo que no quiere bailar conmigo.

-¡Anda ya! Imaginaciones tuyas Naruto…

-Que no Rei…

-¡Venga anda!¡No digas tonterías!- Lo animó su amiga apartándose de Lee y dándole un suave empujón a su amigo.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque Hinata está bailando con otro tío…- Explicó el ojiazul señalando a la Hyûga a la cual un muchacho mayor que ella bailaba delante suya, la Hyûga más roja que un tomate se movía para un lado y para otro, pero no podía apartarse del otro joven.

-¡No te preocupes!- Se apresuró a decir Rei.- ¡Ya me encargó yo de…!

-Es igual Rei.- Dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible.- ¡A mi no me gusta bailar!

-Pero Naruto…- Antes de que la muchacha pudiese decir nada, el rubio ya había echado a correr fuera de la pista.

-Esta…¿esta bien?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Rei se giró y se encontró con Hinata.

-¡Joder Hinata!¿Por qué no has bailado con Naruto?-Preguntó Rei mirando a su amiga interrogante.

-Yo lo siento…es que ese chico me agarró y no me dio tiempo a decir nada…- Se disculpó la muchacha agachando la cabeza con gesto tembloroso, Rei sonrió y agarró por ambos hombros a su amiga.

-¡Bah!¡No pasa nada!

-Ya pero es que…ahora que podía haberle dicho…- A la Hyûga comenzaron a brillarle los ojos aún triste, la morena de ojos verdes se agachó quedando en cuclillas en el suelo podiendo así mirar a la cara de su amiga.

-Oye, no pienses en eso ahora ¿vale? Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.- La animó Rei levantándose del suelo y alzando el rostro de su amiga.

-Pero y si cuando se lo digo…¿es demasiado tarde?- Preguntó la chica de ojos blancos con tristeza. Rei sonrió con picardía y dijo.

-Eso no va a pasar…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa la ojiblanca, Rei se llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y respondió.

-Pues…porque Naruto está coladito por ti.- Respondió Rei sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Os pasa algo?-Preguntó una Tomoe confundida situándose junto a sus amigas, Hinata negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa gente?-Preguntó Kiba metiéndose entre las 3 chicas y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Tomoe e Hinata. Rei rió y observó curiosa la sala, se le olvidaba algo…¡Pues claro! ¡El plan de reconquista de Neji! La muchacha se giró hacia sus amigos.

-¡Después nos vemos!- Exclamó la muchacha alzando un brazo y echando a correr entre la gente.

-Pero Rei…- Comenzó a decir Tomoe.

-Mi pareja se ha esfumado…La llama de la juventud…Todo se ha ido a pique…- Comenzó a decir Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te preocupes chaval!¡Que para eso está Hinata!- Gritó el niño de la capucha ofreciéndole a su amiga.

-¡Hola!- Los saludó una voz conocida: frente a ellos se encontraban Tenten e Ino.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Kiba sin parar de bailar con Tomoe.- Oye Ino, ¿dónde están Shikamaru y Chouji?

-¡Ja! ¿Esos dos sosos? Pues no lo sé…- Respondió la rubia mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas junto con Tenten. Los dos nombrados se encontraban en la puerta de la discoteca aburridos.

-Oye Shikamaru…

-¿Qué?

-Que tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas al burguer que hay aquí en frente?-Preguntó el rellenito tocándose la barriga.

-Bah…No hay nada mejor que hacer…- Comentó su amigo vagamente mientras echaba a andar cuando una mano posada en su hombro lo detuvo, éste se giró y su corazón dio un brinco al ver a la persona que había estado buscando con la mirada.

-Temari…- Dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Esa soy yo.- Rió la chica sacando la lengua con burla. Durante unos segundos se hizo silencio hasta que Chouji llamó a su amigo.

-Shikamaru, que yo me voy llendo al burguer…

-Va, va, enseguida te alcanzó.- Respondió el muchacho, éste miró de nuevo a la rubia de cuatro coletas: iba muy guapa con una falda por las rodillas negra y por arriba una chaqueta roja.

-Yo quería decirte que espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.-Dijo la muchacha sonriendo, "¡Joder! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Yo no quiero ser su amiga, sino su novia! Pero ya no hay marcha atrás…"

-Claro.- Le respondió el muchacho, "Menudo rollo…Ella no quiere nada más…Además de que solo sentía amistad…En cada beso…en cada abrazo que me daba me engañaba… No me quería…Es…un rollo sentirse así" Pensó para sus adentros sintiendo una punzada. De nuevo un silencio reinó entre ambos.

-Bueno, al menos ya no tendrás que soportar más a mi hermano.- Rió tontamente la rubia, el muchacho de la coleta sonrió débilmente.

-Te equivocas…Ahora soy yo quien tiene que ayudarlo a conquistar a…- Shikamaru calló al acto: acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Temari lo miró curiosa y una peligrosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿A quién? Así que Gaara va por alguien…

-Esto…

-¡Venga, cuéntamelo!¡Ahí está la prueba de nuestra amistad!- Exclamó la chica agarrando por el cuello del jersey al moreno, ésta sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco al decir ella misma la palabra amistad para referirse a ella y Shikamaru, pero ya se acostumbraría.

-Sería muy problemático…- Dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza, "¡Mierda!¡Bien, Shikamaru, bien! ¿Cómo he podido soltarle eso a Temari? Cuando se me escapa algo con ella, con lo cabezota que es es imposible convencerla de lo contrario…" El Nara negó de nuevo con la cabeza, sabía que con Temari le era imposible mentir.- Va por Tomoe…

-¡¿La nueva!¿Mi hermano va por la nueva?- Exclamó Temari casi a voz en grito.

-¡Joder Temari! ¡Podrías decirlo un poco más alto!- Se quejó Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Pues Rei me dijo que le había contado Tomoe…que Gaara le parece un chico muy tímido con las chicas…- Comentó Temari divertida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso es lo qué piensa Tomoe?-Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí.-Asintió la rubia, unas muchachas cerca de ellos comenzaron a llamarla para que fuera con ellas.- Bueno, ya nos veremos Shikamaru, que me están llamando mis amigas…¡hasta luego amigo!

-Adiós…- Susurró el muchacho viéndola alejarse.

Adiós…- Susurró el muchacho viéndola alejarse. Shikamaru suspiró cansado y a paso lento llegó al bordillo de la acera sentándose sobre éste, miro la puerta de la discoteca para después bajar su vista hacia el suelo: aquella vez Temari no saldría de la discoteca para consolarlo…Estaba claro que no iba a ser nada fácil volver con ella…¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué le entraba un temblor en las piernas cuando la veía acercarse a él? El niño se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se la rascaba para luego suspirar cansado.

-¿A qué viene ese suspiro?-Preguntó una voz femenina tras él, éste se giró sorprendido pensando durante un momento que podría ser Temari, pero no, era una Ino sonriente y junto a ella Chouji comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó el moreno ignorando por completo el comentario de su amiga, ésta frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a él, seguida de Chouji.

-Pues…Pensaba invitarte a un baile, pero no te veía…Así que supuse que estabas aquí.- Comentó la muchacha señalando el cielo, en donde aún se podían ver nubes.

-Ya veo…- Se limitó a contestar él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Temari?-Saltó de repente un Chouji sentado junto a Ino, tanto ésta como Shikamaru lo miraron.

-¡Eh!¡Así que era eso!¡Ya decía yo que menuda cara más larga!- Exclamó Ino metiéndole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Bah…

-¡¿Y qué te ha dicho!- Atacó de nuevo la rubia acercándose más a él.

-Sería un rollo explicarlo…

-¡Venga hombre!¡No seas así!- Gritó Ino zarandeando al muchacho.

-¡Vale ya!- Exclamó Shikamaru cansado soltandose de la rubia, desgraciadamente al hacerlo cayó del bordillo al suelo ya que con tanto zarandeo medio culo le había quedado fuera de la acera. El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras Chouji sonreía divertido y el Nara y la Yamanaka saltaban en carcajadas. La rubia se levantó del suelo junto con Chouji y ésta le extendió la mano.

-¿Vamos para dentro?-Preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shikamaru sonrió de nuevo y aceptando al mano ya, mucho más animado que antes, entró junto con sus dos mejores amigos de nuevo en la discoteca.

Ya dentro, Rei buscaba a Neji, al cual no veía por ningún lado, de repente el Hyûga apareció ante sus ojos bailando con una rubia más o menos 4 años mayor que él, la Hino frunció el ceño, desde luego Neji no mostraba mucho interés en conquistar a Tenten, era demasiado para su orgullo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia él cuando un corro de gente cerca suya le llamó la atención, la muchacha se adentró en él hasta quedar en primera fila: en el centro del corro bailaban juntos Sasuke y Sakura, ambos iban bajando para el suelo poco a poco muy pegados, la morena sonrió feliz por su amiga la pelirrosa, pero, sin saber porque, le entró un cosquilleo desagradable por el estómago, su sonrisa era sincera, pero sin embargo había algo que fallaba en ella… A su recuerdo vino la primera vez que había ido a la discoteca, aquella noche bailó con Sasuke de forma que no lo había hecho con ningún otro niño. La ojiverde negó con la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y girándose comenzó a salir del corro, cuando algo la agarró por el brazo deteniéndola, la muchacha se giró para abrir mucho sus ojos al encontrarse con un rostro varonil conocido.

-Baila conmigo…- Susurró el muchacho con su habitual tono frío y la seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo…?-Preguntó Rei notando como poco a poco se sonrojaba, a su alrededor miles de chicas la miraban con envidia al ver como el menor de los hermanos Uchihas la había invitado a bailar.

-Ya me has oído.- Dijo el joven tirando con suavidad del brazo de la chica para meterla en la pista, al soltarselo la agarró con la otra mano de la cintura, ésta se quedó bastante sorprendida, de repente sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella y al mirar al frente se encontró con la mirada molesta y triste de la pelirrosa.

-Pero tú estabas bailando con Sakura.- Comentó Rei apartándose del moreno, éste frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero…- El muchacho extendió sus brazos agarrando a las dos chicas, puestas cada una a un lado y atrayéndolas hacia él les susurró.- Bailaré con las dos.- Tanto Sakura como Rei lo mirando sorprendidas. Ambas niñas se enrollaron en el brazo del chico quedando ambas cerca de la cara del moreno, la pelirrosa de las dos le echó una mirada a Rei que ésta no supo como interpretar y en ese momento una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Ambas se desenrollaron y comenzaron a bailar con estilos muy diferentes: la pelirrosa movía mucho los brazos en el aire y los pies y bailaba pegada al moreno por un lado mientras que Rei lo que más movía era la cintura y los brazos, pero de manera más independiente aunque también pegada al moreno. Sakura se apartó un poco de Sasuke mientras comenzaba a mover todo el cuerpo, se situó en el lado contrario al que estaba antes para empujar un poco a Rei, ésta se quedo algo apartada mientras veía a la muchacha bailar con el Uchiha. Rei sonrió con ironía mientras pensaba que sobraba entre ellos dos, y cuando se giró para salir de allí sin que a Sasuke le diese tiempo a decir nada se chocó con un cuerpo más alto que ella y fuerte, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con unos ojos negros más bonitos incluso que los de Sasuke.

-Itachi…- Murmuró la niña.

-Yo bailaré contigo.- Dijo el muchacho entrando en la pista donde su hermano pequeño y la pelirrosa aún bailaban. Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus dientes, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Itachi ya había agarrado a Rei de la cintura y había comenzado a bailar, Sasuke agarró con algo de bruquedad a Sakura mientras se pegaba más a ella, ambos Uchihas se miraron de reojo, mientras a su alrededor un montón de gente animaban a las dos parejas. Itachi hizo dar una vuelta a Rei para comenzar a bailar ella de espaldas, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se pegaban y movían al mismo son sus caderas. Ambos Uchihas bailaban de maravilla y continuamente se lanzaban miradas.

Mientras los dos hermanos cada vez estaban más picados entre sí, los demás niños se encontraban ya fuera de la pista hablando mientras que Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Tomoe bailaban en la pista. Lee hablaba animadamente con Shikamaru (el cual pasaba a más no poder del cejas encrespadas) y Chouji que se había colado con comida del burguer en la disco y ahora se la zampaba. Naruto miraba con una expresión algo triste a la Hyûga, y Kiba se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¡No pongas esa cara Naruto tío!- Exclamó de repente el muchacho de la capucha dándole una fuerte palmada al rubio, éste recuperó su típica sonrisa rápidamente.

-¡Anda ya pelo pincho!¡Si no me pasa nada!

-¿Te has fijado en lo buena que está Tomoe?-Preguntó el Inizuka al ojiazul, éste resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bah…¡Pero si es una borde!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Saltó de repente Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡He visto arder la llama de la juventud en ella como en ninguna niña hasta ahora!

-Bah…Ya estáis hablando de ese rollo…

-¡No es ningún rollo!- Gritó Lee ofendido, en ese momento Kiba se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo al chico de la coleta.

-Oye, ¿a quien le diste al final la entrada que yo te había dado?

-¡Eso, eso!-Apoyó el rubio al chico de la capucha. Shikamaru resopló y pensó que de poco serviría seguir ocultándolo.

-A Gaara.-Durante unos segundos los cuatro muchachos que se acababan de enterar de la noticia callaron al instante.

-¡¿Qué!¡Pero tú estás loco!- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Joder Shikamaru!¡Como se te ocurre invitar al psicópata del grupo!- Exclamó el niño de la capucha.

-La llama de la juventud no arde en él…

-¿Lo viste hoy en los vestuarios Shikamaru?-Preguntó un Uzumaki a punto de carcajease mientras Kiba,Chouji y Lee lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué os paso hoy en los vestuarios?- Preguntó Kiba mirando a los dos niños.

-Que Gaara llevaba unos calzoncillos de quiero ser una estrella…- Comentó Shikamaru desganado, tanto Kiba como Lee y Chouji no pudieron aguantar la risa y comenzaron a reírse tanto como Naruto.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Kiba entre risas.-¿Y no le pierden el respeto a ese tío?

-Que va, que va…Cualquiera le dice nada…- Dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Parece muy duro…Pero en el fondo es un sensible.- Comentó Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y esas ojeras que tiene de que serán?-Preguntó Lee curioso, Kiba se llevó las manos a los ojos imitando unas ojeras y comenzó a fulminar a todos con la mirada al estilo Gaara, todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo será con las tías?-se preguntó a si mismo Kiba.

-Bah…Seguramente pasará de eso…- Dijo Chouji llevándose a la boca un puñado de patatas.

-No creáis, dice Temari que le ha dicho Rei, que le ha dicho Tomoe que es muy tímido…- Comentó Shikamaru así como si nada, el Nara se mordió la lengua: quizás no debía haber dicho eso. Todos comenzaron a reírse otra vez.

-Estáis…¿hablando de mí?-Preguntó una tétrica voz a las espaldas de los 5 chicos, todos pararon de reírse a la vez mientras poco a poco fueron girando sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con la mirada más psicópata que de costumbre de Gaara.

-Que…¡Que va hombre!- El primero en reaccionar fue Kiba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Se apresuró a decir el rubio del grupo. Gaara les miró con cara de, "no me lo creo" y de nuevo los fulminó con la mirada, los cinco niños comenzaron a sudar mientras Chouji se iba alejando poco a poco del lugar.

-¡Anda!¡Ahora vuelvo, que Hinata me llama!- Exclamó de repente el muchacho de la capucha ecando a correr a la pista sin previo aviso.

-¡Que me estoy meando desde hace rato!- Dijo Naruto echando también a correr.

-¡Me voy a bailar con las chicas!- Dijo Lee agitando el brazo.

-Pero…¡esperad!- Gritó el pobre Nara que como siempre se había quedado solo, "¡Qué problemático! Esto es un marrón…Lo mejor será que yo también me vaya…" Pensó para si mismo el niño sintiendo los instintos asesinos de Gaara sobre su nuca. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para soltar una de las mil excusas que se le había ocurrido, el pelirrojo habló.

-¿Qué dijiste que ha dicho Tomoe de mi?

-¿Eh?¿Tomoe?-Preguntó Shikamaru haciéndose el loco.- Pero si no ha dicho nada…

-Mientes.- Dijo Gaara adquiriendo un semblante más tétrico de lo que ya tenía, el pobre Shikamaru había comenzado a sudar y finalmente se rindió.

-Solo ha dicho que parecías un poco tímido…- Comentó el Nara desganado, el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y…¿eso es malo?-Preguntó el muchacho de ojos agua marina, Shikamaru lo miró extrañado y se quedó callado, pero en cuanto vio un gesto de impaciencia por parte del niño se apresuró a contestar.

-Pues no tiene porque ser malo…- Comentó el muchacho negando con la cabeza. Gaara quedó pensativo sin decir nada. "¡Ahora me voy que está distraído! Todo esto es muy problemático para mí…" Pensó el Nara echando a andar cuando la voz del pelirrojo lo volvió a detener.

-Shikamaru, necesito que me hagas otro favor.

-¿Eh?

-Es sobre mujeres…- Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo. El Nara se quedó pensativo.

-Sobre eso creo yo que el que más sabe es Kiba…¡Ahora te lo traigo!-Exclamó el muchacho echando a correr antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese decirle nada más, " menudo rollo…Me pregunta sobre mujeres con lo problemáticas que son…" Pensó para si mismo el chico de la coleta mirando para todos lados buscando al Inuzuka cuando unas voces lo llamaron.

-¡Eh!¡Aquí!

-¡Aquí Shikamaru!- El muchacho giró su vista para ver la puerta del cuarto de baño entreabierta y unos brazos asomándose por ella haciéndole gestos con las manos para que se acercará. El muchacho se acercó y entró en el servicio donde se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Chouji.

-Tío, te admiro…Hay que tener valor para quedarse a solas con ese tío…- Dijo de repente el chico de la capucha dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Shikamaru.

-¡Tendréis caras!¡Me habéis dejado solo con él vosotros!- Gritó el Nara ya desquiciado.

-No creo que sea tan malo como vosotros lo ponéis…- Soltó de repente Naruto.

-Pues menos hablar listo, ya podías haberte quedado tú con él…- Se quejó el muchacho de la coleta cruzándose de brazos dejando pasar a un muchacho que entraba en el servicio.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te ha dicho?-Preguntó Lee curioso.

-Bah…No hay ganas de explicarlo.

-¡Venga ya!- Exclamó el rubio molesto. De repente la puerta del servicio volvió a abrirse chocándose con la espalda de Kiba, que estaba cerca de ella.

-¡Ey, tú!¡Más cuidadito…!- A Kiba se le atragantaron las palabras en su garganta al ver que se trataba de Gaara.

-¿Es éste?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sin hacer caso al comentario de Kiba señalandolo y mirando a Shikamaru.

-¿Eh?¿Yo qué?-Preguntó Kiba sin entender nada.

-Que tú eres el que más sabe sobre mujeres…- Dijo Shikamaru desganado. Kiba sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, sin darse cuenta de que Gaara comenzaba a impacientarse.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres saber?-Preguntó el Inuzuka haciéndose el interante.

-Pues quiere hablar con Tomoe.- Comentó Shikamaru.-

-¡¿Qué!¿Con esa pedazo de borde?- Preguntó Naruto a voz en grito, Gaara le dirigió una mirada asesina y al acto éste se calló.

-De acuerdo…Ya sé lo que tienes que hacer…- Dijo Kiba sonriendo con picardía, poco tiempo después, Gaara y los cinco niños se encontraban fuera del servicio: el pelirrojo (por orden de Kiba) se había tenido que cambiar la camiseta que llevaba (que no era ni más ni menos que la que le regalo Naruto por el amigo invisible) por una camisa blanca que llevaba Shikamaru remangada y ahora el pobre Nara llevaba la de Gaara, además de que también llevaba puesto unas gafas de Shino que siempre llevaba de repuesto.

-Vale.- Dijo Kiba orgulloso por el resultado de su trabajo.-¡Adelante!

-¡Ánimo Gaara!

-¡A por ella!

-¡Tú puedes!

-Callaos de una vez, que tantos ánimos me agobian…- Dijo el pelirrojo levantando las gafas para poder dejar al descubierto sus ojos y lanzar una de sus miradas asesinas al quinteto, éstos obedecieron al acto y se callaron. El niño de ojos agua marina miró al frente mientras de nuevo bajaba sus gafas buscando con la mirada a Tomoe: la pudo divisar: iba vestida con unos pantalones de pana beiges pegados junto con una camiseta blanca que resaltada debido al color moreno de su piel, en la cintura un cinturón de 3 cadenas hacia que el ruido que producía el metal al chocar entre sí lo invitara a bailar. El muchacho comenzó a caminar en plan guay mientras poco a poco sus manos se dirigían al cuello de la camisa, lo agarró con delicadeza mientras Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru lo miraban expectantes, el niño finalmente terminó de subir sus cuellos para arriba dándole un toque chulesco, justo cuando se los había terminado de subir, al no ver ni torta con las gafas de sol tropezó con algo haciendo que estuviese a punto de darse de morros en el suelo, los cinco muchachos que lo observaban comenzaron a carcajearse, el pelirrojo avergonzado se quitó las gafas fulminando con la mirada a sus amigos, éstos de nuevo callaron. Gaara ya más tranquilo se volvió a poner las gafas para llegar finalmente junto a Tomoe, la cual bailaba con Hinata.

-¿Gaara?- La muchacha paró de bailar extrañada al ver al niño de ojos agua marina con la camisa con los cuellos hacia arriba y las gafas de sol puestas. El niño se quedó callado mirándola, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Naruto lo miraban impacientes, esperando aver lo que el muchacho soltaba, finalmente, éste movió los labios para decir:

-Hola.- Tomoe lo miró un tanto desconcertada y los cinco jóvenes que los observaban resoplaron molestos al ver la "originalidad" del muchacho.

-Hola.- Contestó ésta algo cortada. Gaara sin decir nada más se giró echando a andar al quinteto de amigos. Al llegar todos se quedaron callados esperando a que el pelirrojo dijese algo.

-¿Qué le digo?-Preguntó, todos casi se caen al suelo por la impresión.

Mientras, algo más alejado de allí, las dos parejas formadas por Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi y Rei seguían bailando, cuando la canción que estaba sonando terminó, la morena se apartó del mayor de los Uchihas.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Itachi extrañado.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- Contestó la muchacha pensando en el plan de reconquista con Neji, el Uchiha se acercó más a ella clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los verdes de la niña.

-Quédate bailando junto a mí…- Susurró, a la niña se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta mientras se sonrojaba, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo Itachi, ¡adiós!- Se despidió la morena posando durante unos segundos su verde mirada sobre Sakura y Sasuke, el cual, éste último no había parado de mirarlos.

-Sasuke…- La voz pausada de la pelirrosa hizo que el moreno dejase de mirar a Rei.-Estoy cansada, voy a dejar de bailar un rato.- El moreno asintió levemente cuando Itachi paró junto a él, Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio, no sabía porque, pero lo necesitaba. El mayor de los Uchihas se detuvo a unos metros de él, y su fría y penetrante mirada se clavó en los ojos de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué me miras así?¿Es por ella?-Preguntó el Uchiha mayor sin variar su tono frío y despectivo, Sasuke apretó los puños.- Pensaba que ya te habías decidido con la pelirrosa…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-Preguntó la Haruno acercándose al moreno, el cual había tensado todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Sabes que si está contigo lo único que le harás es daño, siempre terminas perdiendo lo que quieres…Y Rei no sería una excepción.- Comentó Itachi cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, Sasuke apretó con más fuerza sus puños, clavandose sus propias uñas.

- Cállate…- Musitó el Uchiha menor, Itachi lo miró de arriba abajo para seguir hablando.

-Tus piernas tiemblan hermano, ¿eso es miedo o frustración?

-Cállate…

-Sasuke, vámonos…- Dijo la pelirrosa advirtiendo que aquello se estaba poniendo muy feo.

-Das pena, mira como tiemblas…Siempre has sido débil.-Siguió diciendo el muchacho cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito ahogado de Sasuke, el cual alzando el puño se había lanzado a por él, los muchachos y muchachas de por allí cerca miraron la escena un tanto sorprendidos. Cuando el puño del menor de los Uchihas estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de su hermano mayor éste se lo detuvo, para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, Sasuke cayó al suelo con las manos sobre su barriga.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!- Gritó Sakura agachándose junto a él.

-Ahora también te muestras débil delante de todas estas personas…- Dijo Itachi sin varias su tono de voz, Sasuke alzó la mirada observando su alrededor, un gran corro de gente lo miraba como si aquello fuese un espectáculo.- Tan débil como con la muerte de nuestros padres…Tan solo eres un amargado, un resentido…

-¡Basta!- Esta vez fue Sakura la que metió el grito intentando frenar las palabras de Itachi, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sasuke volvió a levantarse intentando golpear a la desesperada a su hermano. A lo lejos, Kiba vio el corro formado a lo lejos.

-¡Ey chicos!¡Pelea, pelea!- Gritó enloquecido el Inuzuka corriendo a enterarse de quien se estaba zurrando.

-¡Eso no es propio de la buena juventud!¡Yo te acompañó Kiba!- Exclamó Lee siguiéndolo, al llegar al corro, Kiba comenzó a meter saltos para ver de quien se trataba al igual que Lee, al ver al Uchiha pegándose con su hermano tomo aire y gritó.

-¡¡¡Naruto!¡Están zurrando a Sasuke!

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el rubio sorprendido, y casi involuntariamente corrió junto a sus dos amigos.

-Menudo rollo…Son todos unos bronquistas…- Dijo Shikamaru a Chouji.

-Pues sí, incluído Gaara…- Comentó el Akimichi, el Nara alzó la ceja extrañado y se vio a Tomoe, en medio de Gaara y otro chico más rubio y de ojos negros que tenía la misma mirada de mala leche que el pelirrojo intentando separarlos.

-Vamos aver que pasa antes de que lleguen a las manos…- Dijo Shikamaru, justo cuando dijo esto, el rubio dio un puñetazo a Gaara en plena cara.

-Pero que problemáticos son…- Se quejó Shikamaru echando a correr para separar al ojiverde del otro niño.Mientras, la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi no iba a mejor, ya que al menor de los hermanos le estaban dando por todos lados.

-¡Parad!- Pidió Sakura mientras diversas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos al ver a Sasuke más que humillado con el labio lleno de sangre, y en el suelo sin fuerzas.

-Estúpido hermano pequeño…- Susurró Itachi mientras se giraba y echaba a andar, Sasuke, en el suelo temblaba por la impotencia, en un gesto de rabia consiguió levantarse alzando el puño, lo cual pilló desprevenido a Itachi, que se encontraba de espaldas.

-¡No!- Gritó Sakura agarrando por el brazo a Sasuke.

-¡Aparta!- Gritó éste fuera de sí moviendo con violencia el brazo que sujetaba la pelirrosa y dándole sin querer un codazo en la cara a la pobre muchacha, Sakura perdió el equilibrio por la fuerza del golpe cayendo hacia el frío suelo cuando Naruto se metió por medio y la agarró justo a tiempo para que no se diera un chocazo contra el suelo, Sasuke, al ver lo que había hecho se quedó bloqueado, teniendo un descuido que aprovechó Itachi dándole una patada en el estómago y tirándolo encima de la pelirrosa y el Uzumaki. Durante unos segundos se hizo silencio en el corro que se había formado, Kiba y Lee entraron en él situándose frente al trío que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Eres…penoso.- Concluyó Itachi echando a andar, aquellas palabras resonaron en el oído de Sasuke produciéndole un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-Estáis…¿Bien?-Preguntó Kiba girándose hacia sus amigos. Naruto debajo de Sasuka y Sasuke aún sujetaba a la pelirrosa, ésta a su vez aún tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y Sasuke con la mirada fija en el suelo sin dejar ver su cara, aún temblaba. Antes de que ninguno de los 3 pudiese responder llegó el vigilante del local, apartando con brusquedad a todos los muchachos.

-¡Todo el mundo!¡Ya podéis seguir bailando! Y vosotros…Ya os acompañó yo a la salida.- Dijo clavando una fría mirada en los 5 niños.

A todo esto, Gaara y el muchacho rubio habían sido ya separados por Shikamaru y Chouji, la pelea había comenzado por que ambos querían bailar con Tomoe, y como ninguno de los dos cedía, Gaara le invitó a irse de allí antes de cargarselo, a lo que el rubio respondió con un puñetazo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Tomoe acarciando la mejilla del pelirrojo, su tacto era cálido… Gaara apartó su rostro de la mano de la muchacha mientras metía un gruñido, a su lado Shikamaru con un arañazo en la mejilla intentaba explicar a un vigilante que no había pasado nada, a lo que éste se rió y dijo que se largasen del local. Gaara ibaa solucionar aquel pequeño percance a su "manera" a lo que Chouji y Shikamaru se lo llevaron rápidamente de allí junto con Tomoe e Hinata que habían intervenido en la separación. Al salir fuera de la discoteca, se encontraron para su sorpresa a otros 5 componentes del grupo.

-¡Ey!- Saludó Lee a lo lejos, a su lado, Kiba con cara de pocos amigos y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos los miró de reojo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Preguntó Hinata sorprendida, al ver a Naruto en el suelo atendiendo a Sakura y a Sasuke algo más alejado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mirando a un punto perdido.

-¿Y a vosotros?-Preguntó sarcástico el Inuzuka.- No me digáis que también os han echado…

-Bah…no sé porque me junto con gente tan problemática.

-Sakura…¿estás bien?-Preguntó Hinata preocupada acercándose a la pelirrosa, la cual tenía un pequeño moratón en la mejilla derecha.-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Fue Sasuke…- Comentó Naruto en un gruñido, los recién llegados abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos.

-No fue su intención.- Explicó la pelirrosa. Tomoe suspiró cansada: menuda tardecita llevaban…Gaara a su lado hecho a andar de repente.

-¡Gaara!- A la muchacha le salieron las palabras solas.-¿A dónde vas?-El pelirrojo no hizo caso a su comentario y siguió caminando, Tomoe corrió y se situó frente a él.- Tienes…Sangre en el labio…

-Ya lo sé.- Dijo éste mientras seguía caminando, Tomoe giró la vista y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba bastante alejada de su grupo de amigos, de nuevo miró hacia delante y vio a Gaara adentrándose en un parque bastante degradado por el paso del tiempo, la castaña tragó saliva y siguió al pelirrojo, la verdad es que no era muy valiente, pero…no sabía porque…sentía que le debía una. La muchacha vio como el niño se acercaba a una fuente de agua, el pelirrojo suspiró y justo cuando extendió su brazo para pulsar el botón que hacía que el agua fluyese alguien se le adelantó: el pelirrojo alzó la mirada y vio a Tomoe con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sin borrar su expresión de indiferencia en el rostro.

-Ayudarte, esta mañana cuando Shikamaru me dio el pelotazo en la cabeza tú me acompañaste al servicio…- La muchacha bajó la vista, para luego alzarla y ver al ojiverde enjuagándose la boca limpiando así, la sangre de su labio.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó acercándose al muchacho observando el moratón que le había salido en la mejilla, cuando sus dedos morenos rozaron la pálida piel del muchacho, éste sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, un escalofrío que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido: un rostro conocido para él, se dibujó sobre el de Tomoe, adquiriendo así el de una niña pequeña.

-Tomoko…- Susurró el muchacho bajando la mirada, con diversas gotas de agua aún resbalando por sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la niña sin entender nada, el pelirrojo alzó la vista y observó a la castaña, para apartarse de ella y decirle.

-No me gusta que me toquen.- Respondió echando a andar de nuevo dejando a la niña allí cortada junto a la fuente.

Mientras, dentro de la discoteca, Rei había tenido que esperar a que el Hyûga terminase de bailar con la rubia que había bailado toda la tarde para comenzar con el "plan de reconquista", cuando la canción terminó y la joven dejó finalmente libre a Neji, una nueva joven se le acercó para bailar. Rei ya, bastante harta se acercó al moreno tocándole el hombro.

-Oye Neji…

-Ahora no.- Dijo éste mientras seguía bailando con la muchacha.

-Pero es que…- Comenzó a decir de nuevo la niña. Neji se giró clavando sus ojos blancos en los verdes de Rei.

-Te he dicho que ahora no.- Rei se mordió la lengua por no soltarle un borderío, la joven que bailaba con el Hyûga le preguntó a éste.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Bah…Es solo una enana.- Contestó el muchacho sin darle importancia, esto fue el colmo para Rei, la cuál se acercó a la pareja de nuevo y con la expresión más seria que pudo poner le advirtió a la muchacha que bailaba con el Hyûga.

-Oye, ¿sabías que es gay?

-¿Eh?- Neji se apartó bruscamente de la joven bastante cortado.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó la joven bastante defraudada.- Que desperdicio…

-Y que lo digas…- Dijo Rei escondiendo una sonrisa burlona y dándola unas palmaditas a Neji en la espalda, la pareja de Neji se encogió de hombros y se alejó de allí bailando. Neji se había quedado en blanco: nadie, nunca jámas nadie, le había hablado como Rei, le había echado tantas cosas encara, le había insultado, lo había mandado a la mierda ni lo había puesto en apuros, pero eso sí, ni siquiera Rei le dejaba en evidencia delante de una chica guapa, eso nunca.  
-Serás…- Comenzó a decir Neji intentando guardarse los nervios.

-No sufras Neji…Que está noche volverás a estar con Tenten…

-Yo jamás te he pedido ayuda con Tenten, así que te pueder ir pirando pedazo de inútil.

-¿Qué?¿cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó Rei sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pedazo de inútil.-Contestó éste sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡El inútil serás tú!¡Que con las tías 4 años mayores que tú te lo montas de maravilla, pero con las de tu edad lo llevas chungo chaval!- Gritó Rei apretando los puños con rabia.

-¿Cómo? Cualquier chica de mi clase o de la tuya querría conmigo, así que no digas tonterías…

-Pues desde luego yo no tengo ningún interés en ti.

-Gracias a Dios.- Dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh?¡Serás…!- Gritó de nuevo Rei alzando sus puños, Neji no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios: al final siempre acababan igual, de repente Rei bajó del tirón los brazos y se pegó a Neji.

-Vaya….Ya veo el poco interés que tenías en mí…- Comentó éste sarcástico notando el cuerpo de la morena pegado al suyo.

-¡Cállate idiota! Hay está Tenten…El plan es el siguiente, yo bailo contigo, disimuladamente nos vamos acercando a donde está ella, te empujó "sin querer" chocas con ella y ya lo demás es cosa tuya.- Comentó Rei observando a una muchacha de dos cocos que bailaba de espaldas a tan solo unos metros suyos.

-Que plan más simple…-Antes de que Rei pudiese quejarse el Hyûga la agarró por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, la música iba sonando y sus movimientos iban totalmente acorde con el ritmo de la música. Rei apoyó sus brazos en el cuello de Neji mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha de dos cocos que seguía bailando.

-Bah…Tampoco eres gran cosa bailando…- Dijo el Hyûga con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Pues tú tampoco eres tan maravilloso como dicen.- Le contestó Rei también sonriendo, el Hyûga ya estaba casi espalda con espalda con la muchacha.- Ahora Neji…- Dijo Rei apartándose de él bruscamente y empujándolo suavemente, el niño chocó contra la muchacha, Neji sonrió para si mismo triunfal y cuando se giró para disculparse se encontró con una chica que no era Tenten: tenía dos cocos y era castaña pero la cara era totalmente distinta, sus ojos eran verdosos, su nariz picuda y bastante ancha junto con unos labios carnosos por los que asomaban unas grandes paletas, a Neji se le heló la sangre del cuerpo, Rei que se encontraba junto a ellos se llevó las dos manos a la boca: había metido la pata.

-Lo siento, me e equivocado…- Comenzó a decir Neji educadamente, la muchacha sonrió sonrojándose y dijo.

-No pasa nada…Bailemos.- Dicho esto sin dejar decir nada al joven lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a bailar con él, Rei que se había quedado bloqueada sintió la mirada asesina de Neji sobre ella lo que la hizo reaccionar, cuando se iba a acercar para llevárselo una voz la detuvo.

-¡Hola Rei!¿Qué haces aquí?- La aludida se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ino.

-¡Hola Ino!¿Y tú?¿estás sola?

-¡Qué va!¡Qué va!-Rió la rubia mientras de entre la multitud aparecía Tenten, a Rei se le heló la sangre: no era un buen momento para que la castaña viese bailando a Neji con otra niña.

-¡Hola Rei!-La saludó alegremente Tenten.-¿Estás aquí sola?

-¿Eh?-Rei miró de reojo para atrás.-¡No, no! Es que estaba buscando a Tomoe y a Hinata…- Rió nerviosa la muchacha empujando suavemente a sus dos amigas para apartárlas de allí.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en que creo que me he pasado con Neji…- Comentó la castaña de dos cocos mientras Rei seguía empujándola a ella y a Ino.

-¿A sí? Que bien….- le siguió la corriente la ojiverde mirando de reojo a la otra pareja.

-Sí, quiero hablar con él y…- En un movimiento repentino la castaña se giró para ver mejor la cara de Rei y se encontró a Neji liándose con la otra niña. Tanto Rei como Ino se giraron para ver que es lo que había dejado pasmada a la castaña y cuando lo vieron ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, Neji se apartó bruscamente de la muchacha que lo besaba con euforia para quedarse a tan solo unos metros de Tenten mirándose. Rei negó con la cabeza e Ino no sabía a donde mirar, Tenten apretó los puños para terminar musitando.

-Que bajo has caído Neji…-Dicho esto se fue de allí perdiéndose entre la multitud, Ino le dirigió una mirada a Neji antes de perseguir a su amiga. Rei miró primero al lado por el que se habían ido Tenten e Ino y luego al lado en el que estaba Neji.

-¿Pero en que esatabas pensando?-Gritó la morena a su amigo histérica, apartándolo de la niña con la que se había besado.

-¡Yo no la he besado!¡A sido ella!- Exclamó el muchacho reprimiendo sus ganas de vomitar.

-¡Joder Neji!¿Has visto como se ha quedado la pobre Tenten?

-Pues imaginate yo que me ha besado la niña esa…

-¡Ve a explicarselo!- Lo animó Rei.

-Bah…Paso de todo esto, yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni tampoco a ti.- Dijo el Hyûga mirando durante unos segundos a la Hino para luego comenzar a andar cuando una voz conocida para él lo llamo.

-¡Neji!¡Qué casualidad!- El ojiblanco se giró, al igual que Rei que se encontraba junto a él, ésta alzó una ceja al ver de quien se trataba: era la pelirroja que aquel invierno había besado con todo el descaro en la pizzería a Neji y que luego encima había ido a un partido para animarlo.

-Hola Miu.- Lo saludó el Hyûga con su típica seriedad.

-¿Bailamos?-Preguntó la muchacha pegando su cuerpo al del muchacho, antes de que éste pudiese contestar nada Rei lo agarró por un brazo.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser, Neji ya se va.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó la muchacha sarcástica agarrando del otro brazo al moreno.-¿Y quién eres tú para decir si se va o no? Neji se queda, ve pirándote de aquí, enana.

-¿Yo soy la enana? Te creerás muy mayor ¿no?-Preguntó Rei irónica ya mosqueada, Neji miró de un lado a otro: iba a aver bronca.

-Más que tú desde luego, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-No importa la edad, te crees más mayor porque vas de guarra con los tíos…

-¿Cómo?¿De que va está niñata?-Preguntó la muchacha apartándose de Neji y situándose frente a Rei.

-Intentas ligarte a un tío que no va por ti, te le insinuas, el pasa de ti, y tu sigues insistiendo, y encima provocando y enseñando, creo que a eso se le llama guarra…- Dijo Rei.

-¡Ahora si que te la cargas!- Chilló la muchacha histérica dirigiendo la palma de su mano a la cara de Rei, ésta no reaccionó, no le dio tiempo, cerró los ojos por un acto reflejo esperando a sentir el bofetón, pero no fue así, cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a Neji sujetando por la muñeca a la pelirroja impidiendo así que ésta pegase a Rei.

-Déjalo ya, Miu.- Dijo el Hyûga sin variar su expresión ni tono de voz soltando la muñeca de la joven.

-¿Y encima la defiendes?-Preguntó la aludida indignada.

-No la defiendo, no me podría importar más si os peleáis o no, simplemente no quiero que nos echen del local.- Contestó con tono frío el joven.

-Yo…¡Yo lo flipo!- Gritó la pelirroja a punto de tirarse de los pelos.-¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a esa niñata?¿está noche?¡A mi me conoces de toda la vida!¡Nuestros padres son amigos!¡Y ahora la defiendes…!

-Cállate ya Miu.- Dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos. La pelirroja aprovechó esto para meterle un empujón a Rei.

-¡Te voy a…!- Gritó Rei lanzándose contra la niña devolviéndole el empujón: una pelea estalló entre ambas en la que el que estaba en medio era Neji: un nuevo vigilante llegó separando a las muchachas y echándolas junto a Neji del local, ya fuera Neji y Rei se reunieron con el resto del grupo que también estaban fuera.  
-¡No volváis a pisar este local en vuestras vidas!¡Panda de bronquistas!¡Futuros delincuentes!- Gritó el portero al grupo de niños, Naruto no pudo evitar reír mientras se acercaba a la pareja recién echada.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno…Se puede decir que ha sido mi culpa…- Comentó Rei mirando a sus demás amigos que la miraban curiosos, a Neji le saltó un tick nervioso en el ojo.

-¿Se…se puede decir? Me has quitado de ligar con una tía diciéndole que soy de la otra acera, me he tenido que liar con una niña feísima por una estúpida equivocación tuya, ahora te peleas con Miu y no me van a volver a dejar entrar el local que más me gusta en toda mi vida…

-Bueno Neji…Es que tú eres muy negativo…Tendrías que verle el lado bueno a las cosas…- Dijo Rei llevándose los brazos detrás de su cabeza, esto fue suficiente para el Hyûga.

-¿¡El lado bueno?¡Que lado bueno tiene esto!- Dijo el chico alzando la voz y perdiendo los nervios, algo que solo le pasaba con Rei.

-Esto es un rollo…Sois demasiado problemáticos…

-Bah, déjalos, total, siempre se están peleando.- Comentó Kiba sentado junto a Hinata.

-Siempre acabamos igual…-Comentó Hinata frotándose las manos, Naruto la miró de reojo y sacando unos guantes de su chaqueta de cuero se los extendió a la Hyûga.

-Toma Hinata, tendrás frío, aún es invierno…

-Gracias…Naruto…- Le agradeció la chica sonrojándose.

-¡A pesar de que nos echen de todos los sitios y estemos aquí fuera muertos de frío, la llama de la juventud no se apagará en nosotros! ¿Verdad Sakura? ¿Sakura?-Lee miró para todos lados buscando con la mirada a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura se ha ido para allá.- Le dijo Chouji al cejas encrespadas señalando a la pelirrosa que caminaba hacia Sasuke, el cual se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de un portal.

-¿Y Tomoe y Gaara?-Preguntó Rei mirando para todos lados.

-Tomoe aún no ha vuelto, y Gaara se habrá ido ya…Se ha llevado mi camisa…- Se quejó Shikamaru mirando la camiseta que llevaba puesta debajo del chaleco.

-Los que mejor se lo montan son Shino, Ino y Tenten…que aún están allí dentro…- Comentó Kiba desperezándose, justo cuando dijo eso, de la discoteca salieron la rubia y la castaña, ésta última ni miró a Neji, el cual seguía discutiendo con Rei.

-¡Hola chicas!- Dijo Kiba acercándose a las dos muchachas.

-Hola…- Lo saludó Ino sentándose junto a Kiba, éste se le quedó mirando para preguntarle.

-¿Has ligado mucho?

-¿Eh?-Ino alzó una ceja extrañada.-Bah…No sé porque te interesa…

-No es que me interese, es solo que como has tardado tanto en salir de la discoteca…

-¿Aún sigues interesada en Sasuke?-Preguntó sarcástico Kiba. Ino lo miró de reojo.

-Estás muy preguntón, ¿sabes? Pero ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que no…- Le respondió la muchacha.

-¿En serio?-Sin saber porque, el Inuzuka se alegró por dentro: no es que con Ino hablase mucho ni nada de eso, simplemente, ahora que se había sentado junto a él, se había fijado y la verdad es que era muy guapa, no le extrañaba que fuera tan popular.-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues…- La muchacha cogió aire antes de seguir hablando.- Creo que me he portado como una tonta, siempre detrás de Sasuke y diciendo que me gustaba, he sido tan tonta que incluso me he peleado por él con mi mejor amiga…- Dijo sonriendo con ironía.-Y creo que ya va siendo hora de cambiar, ¿no?- Como respuesta Kiba le sonrió, Shikamaru que se encontraba junto a ellos sonrió orgulloso por las palabras de su amiga. Algo más alejada de allí, Sakura acababa de llegar junto a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la muchacha preocupada, éste no se dignó a girarse.

-Sakura, no me mires…- Dijo el muchacho echando a caminar.

-Pero…¿por qué?-Preguntó la niña dando un paso hacia delante.

-No me mires, ni me sigas…- Le repitió el muchacho parando de caminar.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la muchacha reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, siempre le pasaba lo mismo.- Es…¿es por ella?¿Es por Rei?-Preguntó con un toque de rabia la muchacha. Sasuke se giró para mirar a la nombrada, que se encontraba discutiendo con el Hyûga. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No, no es por ella.  
-¿Entonces?-Insistió la Haruno, Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en los verdes de la muchacha y acercándose quedó a poca distancia de ella.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Sakura, si estás conmigo…Solo sufrirás…- Dijo el muchacho acercando su mano a la mejilla de la pelirrosa, acariciándole con sus blancos dedos el moratón que se había formado por el golpe que le había metido anteriormente, la muchacha no pudo evitar suspirar mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano del Uchiha, deseaba tanto que éste la siguiese acariciando. Sin embargo el muchacho la bajó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.- Mi pasado me persigue Sakura, mi hermano, yo…yo…

-Sasuke…-A la niña se le nublaron los ojos.

-No me puedo permitir el lujo de amar a alguien, esa no es mi prioridad, a no ser que yo… la amará más que a mi vida.- Concluyó el moreno girándose y echando a caminar sin mirar más atrás, Sakura sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, y luego miró atrás, para posar la mirada sobre Rei Hino, ¿Qué sentía Sasuke por ella? Cuando al pelirrosa volvió a girarse ya Sasuke había desaparecido de su vista, en ese momento comenzó a nevar, a lo lejos la muchacha pudo ver como sus amigos reían y gastaban bromas, además de tirarse bolas de nieve, Tomoe, ya se había incorporado y se encontraba tirándose nieve con Naruto. La muchacha miró al cielo y susurró.

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida Sasuke…

**Bufff! No sabeis lo k mas costao terminarlo! Sk ahora con el colegio…Hoy es domingo, y son la 0:50 xD we! Lo termine! Keria deciros k si os parece que alguna de las personalidades que represento de los peronajes os parece k la ago mal o no, m lo decis pa mejora! Kero k sea lo mas real posible n.n! weno, dejarme reviews k solo s un moment! Y larguitos plis! Aunk ya lo hayais leioo! Muxos besoss!**


	20. ¡pique de animadoras!

**Wola a todos! Siento muxo el retraso! Xo s k desde kampezao el colegio… s mu tard xD asi k si no os importa sere breve en los comentarios! n.n gracias a todos los k m escribis! Y plis! Dejad review sobre lo k kerais cuando lo leais, ya sabeis, larguitos xD!**

**_Temari-shikamaru:_ Si! xD Sasuke esta pensando en acerle alguna perreria a su hermano pero no sabe cual! Ya veras a temari yShika en este capi, ya m diras!**

**_Mazinho:_ wolaaa! En este capi salen bastant gaara y tomoe! espero k t guste! y en el siguient tamben saldran!**

**_Kagome1013:_ malegro k t guste! entre sasuke y rei si kabra algo! en ste capi s v un roce!**

**_Pandora:_ no t preocupes! Are alguna parte romantica entre naruto e hinata dentro d poco! La verdad s k los dos son monissimos! n.n**

**_Sccmar:_ no t cae bien rei? xD weno, spero k x lo demas, t guste el fict! n.n**

**_Lin Hashimoto: _ lo d sasuke y rei ya s vera bien bien mas adelante, y ya veras Thika y tema en este capi! n.n**

**_Pola: _malegro k t guste el fict! a v k t parece ste capi!**

**_Mickey malote:_ gracias x tus reviews! spero k este capi t guste! n.n**

**_Key: _este capi ay alguna k otra reconciliación, ave k t parece!**

**_Nakuru Envy:_ t gusto el capi anterio? n.n malegroo! Tu crees k pa rei itaxi no? Eso s lo k m dice la mayoria n.n, spero k t guste el capi!**

**_Karura chan:_ malegro k t gustase!**

**_Marinne chan:_ t gusta el fict? malegro un monton! A v k t parece este capi!**

**_Kaolla 11x9:_ malegra k digas k cada vez escribo mejo T.T! En serio! Anima muxooo! Weno, y shika y tema ya los veras en este capi n.n**

**_Hikaru Uchiha:_ a sasuke l atrae rei, xo tamben sakura,aunk al fina terminara siendo sasusaku n.n**

**_Tensai Seko:_ wooo! Cada dia mejoras mas tus reviews largos! xD nadie t puede ace competencia en eso en? Tan perfe! Maniman muxoooo! Weno, spero k t gust e este capi wapaa!n.n**

**_Salvi toriyama: _al fin actualize xD! Ave k t parece el capi! muxos besos!**

**_Mayreni:_weeee! Actualize xD weno, spero k la spera t aya merecio la pena, xD k ya recibi tus dos reviews k manimaron muxo! Excepto el 2º cuando m amenazast d muerte xD spero k t guste!**

**_Sakurita haruno14:_ tu eres nueva scribiendome verdad? n.n malegro d k t guste el fict! t gusta rei mas con itaxi? D toas maneras la k va a termina con sasuke s sakura n.n! av k t parece el capi!**

**Weno xD, termine, muxos besos a todos los k me leeis! Y plis reviews larguillos a poder ser largos xD**

**¡Pique de animadoras!  
¡Fiesta en casa de los Hyûga!**

El bochornoso sonido del despertador hizo que el muchacho entreabriera los ojos molesto, dio un puñetazo a la mesilla de noche sobre el que estaba el ruidoso aparato consiguiendo que éste se cayase sobre la alfombra del suelo. Se incorporó levemente y pasó la mano por su pelo, el recuerdo de días atrás volvió a su mente: Él en la discoteca bailando con Sakura, poco después con Rei, más tarde ésta última bailando con su hermano y finalmente… El niño se llevó el puño cerrado a la boca mordiendose los nudillos: y finalmente él tirado en el suelo, humillado delante de todo el mundo después de la pelea con su hermano, recordó aquella dolorosa patada que lo tiró al suelo derrumbándolo por completo, recordó sus palabras: _Sabes que si está contigo lo único que le harás es daño, siempre terminas perdiendo lo que quieres…Y Rei no sería una excepción._ El niño apretó con más fuerza los dientes. _Das pena, mira como tiemblas…Siempre has sido débil. _Cerró los ojos mientras seguía oyendo la despectiva voz de su hermano. _Eres…penoso._ Sasuke abrió los ojos y apartó su mano de la boca rápidamente, sobre la blanca piel se podía ver la marca de sus dientes, le daba tanta rabia… ¿cómo podía vivir con la persona que más odiaba sobre el mismo techo? Sasuke desvió su vista a la puerta de su cuarto y durante unos segundos se vio a él mismo de pequeño, con 7 años, el día de la muerte de sus padres…El día que encontró los cadáveres de las personas que más quería en el suelo, manchados de sangre, unos rostros sin vida, un doloroso recuerdo que como una herida profunda que nunca sanaría.El moreno apartó la manta de la cama y se puso de pie: él ya no era aquel niño débil de hacia unos años, había cambiado, se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a llorar ni a sentir nada por nadie, a no volver a recordar el amor, aquello solo era para los débiles, su hermano le había enseñado aquello, sin embargo… El muchacho giró su vista a la mesilla de noche y cogió el marco de una foto: en ella se podía ver a él mismo soplando las velas y todos a su alrededor, todos sus…¿amigos? La vista de Sasuke se posó sobre la pelirrosa y luego sobre Rei, que se encontraba junto a Naruto, el Uchiha frunció el ceño: aquellos dos eran muy parecidos y siempre andaban juntos, no sabía porque, pero le daba rabia… Y a veces la morena de ojos verdes se metía en su cabeza de manera que no se la podía sacar pero también estaba Sakura, ¿por qué pensaba tanto en Rei? No era una niña que destacase por su físico como podía hacerlo Ino o por su inteligencia como Sakura, pero había algo en ella… El muchacho cerró los ojos y arrojó el marco contra la pared, produciendo un desagradable ruido de cristales rotos, el Uchiha miró el marco sin vida en el suelo.

-Fuera de mi cabeza…- Siseó mirando al marco de fotos antes de salir de su habitación dando un portazo. Ya fuera de su cuarto el frío tacto de sus pies descalzos al suelo de mármol lo estimulo despertándolo más de lo que ya estaba, caminó a paso lento por el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, en la puerta del frigorífico había una hoja de papel pegada: _Itachi, Sasuke, tenemos un viaje de negocios, volveremos dentro de 4 días, cuidaos. _El moreno arrancó la hoja y arrugándola la tiró al suelo: Itachi y él habían sido acogidos por los mejores amigos de sus padres cuando éstos fueron brutalmente asesinados, la verdad es que no eran mala gente, sin embargo había un gran abismo entre los hermanos Uchihas y los padres adoptivos, Sasuke sabía de sobra que solo los habían acogido por pena, pura lástima y eso le repateaba. El ruido de un motor hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, se asomó por la ventana: pudo ver como abajo su hermano mayor arrancaba la moto, Sasuke apretó los puños con rabia: cuanto deseaba humillarlo, cuanto deseaba verlo en el suelo tirado y machacado, los ojos oscuros del Uchiha mayor se alzaron y se clavaron en los de su hermano pequeño, éste mantuvo la mirada firme, Itachi bajó de nuevo la vista y arrancando la moto en unos segundos desapareció por la esquina de la calle: siempre, todos los días, salía de su casa media hora antes de que comenzasen las clases para dar un vuelta, o simplemente para despejarse y que el frío aire de la mañana golpease su cara. El Uchiha mayor frenó: un semáforo en rojo, le gustaba estar solo, le gustaba la soledad, siempre había sido un chico solitario, interesante y misterioso, lo que provocaba que fuese unos de los chicos más populares del instituto, siempre absorto en sus pensamientos, callado sin mediar palabra. De nuevo giró la manilla del acelerador al ver el semáforo en verde, no tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta del instituto, los más madrugadores se encontraban ya allí, entre ellos se encontraba una pelirrosa conocida para él: Sakura, siempre que pasaba por allí a esa hora con la moto se la encontraba sentada en el mismo banco repasando alguna asignatura, y precisamente, ese día, él la buscaba. El moreno aparcó la moto, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro y se acercó a ella en silencio, la pelirrosa no advirtió la presencia del Uchiha hasta sentir una sombra sobre ella, la ojiverde se giró molesta al ver que le tapaban la poca luz que había y no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver de quien se trataba, el libro que sujetaba se deslizó por sus dedos cayendo sobre la helada nieve, los profundos ojos del muchacho se apartaron de los esmeraldas de la muchacha para mirar el libro, éste se inclinó ligeramente y se lo entregó.

-Gracias…- Dijo la muchacha bastante cortada. El chico no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse junto a ella, (Verdadera Sakura: ¡GROAR!¿Se puede saber que hace el niñato este? Después de la paliza que le dio a Sasuke y viene con todas las confianzas a sentarse aquí…¿quién se ha creído que es?) La pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y antes de que pudiese dar un paso la voz cortante y sosegada del Uchiha la detuvo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- La muchacha se giró, los ojos negros enmarcados en aquellas largas y tupidas pestañas no se apartaron de ella.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó en un hilo de voz la niña.

- De Sasuke…Y de ti.- Contestó con la misma tranquilidad, el pulso de la muchacha se aceleró en un momento y las mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

-No te entiendo.- Dijo intentando mantener la compostura.

-Tú amas a mi hermano, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el muchacho sin variar su expresión, a la niña se le cortó la respiración, ¿A dónde quería llegar?- Sin embargo hay alguien que te preocupa.- La Haruno alzó una ceja.- Hino Rei.

-¿Cómo?-La muchacha pestañeo durante unos segundos.- No sé a que viene esto…

-Si que lo sabes.- Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y bajando la vista para poder mirar a la pelirrosa a los ojos, la muchacha tragó saliva: verdaderamente el mayor de los Uchihas imponía.- Desde que Rei ha llegado solo ha sido una molestia para ti, ¿me equivoco? Sabes que tengo razón …- El Uchiha bajó el tono de voz produciendo un susurro que puso los pelos de punta a la pelirrosa.- porque desde que ella ha llegado Sasuke le ha puesto más atención que a ti.

-¿Qué?- Las heladas palabras del moreno cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre la muchacha, ésta consiguió reaccionar intentando no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque creo que puedes ayudarme a mi y ti misma.

-¿Cómo?-El tono de la chica cada vez era más bajo, asustadizo y sorprendido: no lo entendía, no entendía porque él le decía eso ahora.

-Sasuke y Rei nunca se entenderán, son demasiado diferentes así que…Ahorremosle una perdida de tiempo y separemosle ahora. Simplemente le tendrías que decir a Sasuke algo que Rei haya dicho de él, algo malo, algo que le duela.

-¿Qué?- Sakura intentó analizar la frase que acababa de escuchar.- Me estás diciendo…¿Qué meta una trola para que dejen de hablarse?¿Qué engañe a mis amigos solo para ayudarte?

-No.- El Uchiha no apartó la vista de ella.- No para ayudarme a mí, sino a ti misma.

-Que…¿ganarías tú a cambio?

-Eso me lo reservo.- Contestó el Uchiha, la muchacha se quedó pensativa.- No sé porque te quedas callada, Rei es tu compañera, si, pero a fin de cuentas ya te peleaste con tu mejor amiga por él, ¿no?- Sakura tragó saliva, las palabras del Uchiha le dolía y lo que más le fastidiaba es que lo que había dicho era cierto, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de pelearse con su mejor amiga por un niño? La tranquila y fría voz del Uchiha la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- ¿Y bien?

Poco después Ino llegaba a la puerta del instituto junto con Shikamaru.

-Así que con Temari nada ¿eh?- preguntó la rubia acomodándose la mochila al hombro, el chico negó desganado.

-Bah…Al fin y al cabo eso de tener novia es demasiado problemático…

-Nunca cambiarás.- Dijo la muchacha poniendo los ojos en blanco, al mirar de nuevo al frente pudo ver a Sakura sentada en un banco con aire distraído.-¡Eh!¡Buenos días frentuda!- Gritó la Yamanaka con energía lo que produjo que el Nara hiciese una mueca de disgusto, la Haruno sobresaltada como si hubiese sido despertada de un profundo sueño dio un respingo.

-Hola…- Saludó la muchacha sin demasiadas ganas. La rubia frunció al ceño, al igual que Shikamaru, se esperaban otro tipo de respuesta por parte de la muchacha.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó la Yamanaka, la pelirrosa iba a abrir la boca cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

-¡Joder Tomoe!¡Ya podías venir tu andando!

-¡Déjame en paz Naruto!¡Si no vamos bien en la bici es porque esta chatarra es una mierda o tú no estas en plena forma y no pedaleas lo suficiente !

-¿¡Cómo has dicho?

-Chicos, tranquilizaos…- ésta última voz pertenecía a Rei, Shikamaru y las otras dos muchachas levantaron la vista para ver a un Naruto pedaleando su bici respirando muy agitado, en las barras de delante sentada Rei apretujada con el rubio y detrás, en las dos barras de la rueda Tomoe.

-¡Como vuelvas a decir que mi bici es una mierda te tiro de ella en un pis pás!

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

-¡Naruto, cuidado!- Gritó Rei al ver que el rubio se dirigía directo a una montaña de nieve, el ojiazul giró la vista que en ese momento la tenía puesta en Tomoe con la que discutía, intentó frenar pero fue demasiado tarde y los 3 muchachos terminaron en el suelo llenos de nieve. Todos los niños y niñas que estaban cerca comenzaron a carcajearse, Shikamaru se acercó al rubio y a las dos chicas.

-¡Míralo! ¡Al final hemos terminado en el suelo!- Chilló la castaña de ojos oscuros quitándose la nieve de la ropa.

-¡Pues claro!¡Si llevas detrás a una histérica que no para de moverse es normal!

-Pero que problemáticos sois…

-Con la patosa de Rei no es de extrañar que hayáis terminado en el suelo…- Esa voz pertenecía a Neji Hyûga que acababa de llegar con su prima, la morena de ojos verdes que hasta el momento había estado poniendo paz se giró hacia el moreno de ojos blancos.

-¡Ya me tuviste que meter!¡Yo ahora no he hecho nada!¡Eres un entrometido!

-Mira quien fue a hablar.- Contestó el Hyûga cruzándose de brazos indiferente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la morena acercándose a Neji, Hinata se puso por medio.

-Vamos Rei, déjalo…

-¡No quiero!¡Siempre me está chinchando!

-¿Yo? No tengo ningún interés en perder el tiempo molestándote, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Contestó el muchacho con su habitual serenidad mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en sus labios al ver el efecto que sus palabras producían sobre Rei:

-¡Vete a la mierda Neji!

-En serio…¿No preferís dejarlo?-Preguntó la Hyûga.

-Déjalos Hinata, sería un rollo intentar calmarlos…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Ino llegando junto con Sakura, que mantenía su mirada perdida. En ese momento Naruto que le había tirado una bola de nieve a Tomoe no afinó la puntería y fue a parar a la cara de la Yamanaka, ésta que hasta el momento hablaba con Hinata se giró hacia Shikamaru.

-¡Tú pedazo de alcornoque!¡Mira como me has puesto la cara!- Gritó la muchacha perdiendo los nervios. El Nara miró a un lado y a otro buscando a quien hablaba Ino.

-¿En a mí?-Preguntó desganado.

-¡Pues claro que sí!¡Me sacas de mis casillas!- Gritó la rubia.

-¿Pero yo qué he hecho?

-¡Tirarme una bola de nieve a la cara!¿Te parece poco?

-Pero si yo no he sido.- Se defendió el Nara.

-¡No mientas!

-Bah…Paso.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Gritó la ojiazul cuando una voz se alzó por encima de las demás.

-¡Pista libre!-Dijo Kiba deslizándose sobre la nieve junto a sus amigos.

-¡Deja tus tonterías para después pelo pincho!¡Que ahora todos estamos ocupados!- Gritó Naruto que seguía discutiendo con Tomoe.

-¡Ey!¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono Naruto!

-¡Tiene razón!¡Él no te ha hecho nada!-Lo defendió Tomoe.

-¡Ya te tuviste que meter!- Gritó de nuevo Naruto a la castaña, Kiba que acababa de llegar se metió en la pelea entre el Uzumaki y la Katsuragi. Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza cansada de tanta pelea.

-¡Buenos días a todos mis queridísimos jóvenes amigos rebosantes de vitalidad y amor!- Saludó Lee que acababa de llegar al grupo de amigos.

-¡Cállate Lee!-Gritaron todos a la vez, el cejas encrespadas puso los brazos en jarras.

-Como están los ánimos…- Murmuró para sí.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!- Gritó una voz más potente que las demás, todos los muchachos se callaron al instante y giraron sus cabezas para ver a un Shino recién llegado arrodillado en el suelo junto al pie de Naruto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Hinata asustada.

-Naruto acaba de pisar una hormiga invernal.- Dijo Shino con tristeza aún en el suelo.

-¡¿Y para eso nos interrumpes!¡Ya te vale!- Gritó el rubio molesto, el Aburame levantó la vista con un extraño brillo saliendo de sus oscuras lentes.

-¿Cómo has dicho Naruto?-Preguntó el chico de gafas oscuras levántadose del suelo y poniéndose en frente de Naruto de manera que el rubio debía mirar hacia arriba para poder mirar a los ojos al Aburame.

-Esto…- Naruto se echó hacia atrás, de nuevo todo el mundo siguió discutiendo: Ino con Shikamaru porque decía que era un pasota insoportable, Neji con Rei a saber porque tontería, Shino a punto de pegar a Naruto, Kiba y Tomoe discutiendo con el rubio, Lee e Hinata intentando poner paz y Sakura algo más alejada del grupo pensativa. Justo en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo de ojos agua marina entraba por la verja del instituto, éste se paró en frente del grupo de peleones y se les quedó mirando.

-Siento instintos asesinos…-Murmuró Ino girándose junto con los demás muchachos, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío al ver a un Gaara con no muy buena cara fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Me duele la cabeza, como no os calléis…Os mato. ¿Queda claro?-Preguntó con su típico toque psicopático y frío, todos asintieron rápidamente y el pelirrojo lentamente se alejó de allí.

-Vaya, parece que hoy está de más mala leche que de costumbre…- Murmuró Kiba.

-Gaara…- Susurró Tomoe viéndolo a lo lejos.

-Aquí fuera hace mucho frío, subamos.- Propuso Shikamaru metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Todos asintieron sin muchas ganas y echaron a andar, justo cuando Naruto iba a dejar la bici con la pitón en un árbol un dedo le tocó el hombro, éste se giró y vio a Shino aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto…¡Ya nos vemos!- Exclamó alegre el ojiazul alejándose de allí con la bici lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya arriba las clases trascurrieron de la misma manera aburrida de siempre:En su clase, Kiba sin estarse quieto un momento, Ino gritándole que se éste quieto de una vez, Shino pensando en la pobre hormiga invernal muerta por la imprudencia de Naruto y Chouji comiendo patatas, en la otra clase de 1º Naruto sentado al lado de Sakura sin parar de preguntarle dudas, Shikamaru durmiendo, Hinata sumergida en sus pensamientos, Sasuke que había llegado algo más tarde que los demás más pensativo de lo normal y Tomoe y Rei hablando sin parar. En la tercera clase de la mañana, Rei dormía plácidamente mientras Tomoe observaba al pelirrojo de la clase, éste miraba sin pestañear al profesor. La muchacha siguió observándolo, aquella mañana estaba más serio que de costumbre, además de que parecía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, los ojos agua marina se dirigieron a los oscuros de la muchacha, ésta sonrojándose rápidamente miró hacia la pizarra, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que alarmó a todos los muchachos, sobre todo a Shikamaru y Rei que dormían.

-¡Al fin recreo!- Gritó el Uzumaki alzando ambos puños al aire.-¡Además está tarde hay partido!

-Bah, no lo recuerdes…Menudo rollo…

-¡Y además el entrenador cejudo elige a un nuevo capitán!- Gritó más entusiasmado todavía el rubio.

-Ya, ¿y serás tú no?-Preguntó sarcástico el Uchiha que en ese momento pasaba junto al Uzumaki.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!¿Qué te crees?- Gritó el rubio subiéndose encima de un pupitre.-¡Seré el nuevo capitán del equipo del instituto Konoha!

-Pedazo de burro…-Antes de que el rubio pudiese respoder al insulto del moreno otra voz lo llamó.

-¡No sueñes Naruto!¡El nuevo capitán seré yo!

-¡Anda ya pelo pincho!¡Si tú estás todo el tiempo chupando balón!¿Cómo te van a elegir a ti?-Preguntó el rubio riéndose saltando al suelo y corriendo a la puerta en la que se encontraba Kiba.

-Son como dos niños chicos…- Rió Rei mirando a Tomoe, ésta seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh…No, solo pensaba en que Gaara está muy raro…

-Querrás decir que él es raro, ¿no?-Preguntó divertida la ojiverde, el chico de ojos agua marina en ese momento se levantó de su silla y salió de la clase.- Oye, si tan preocupada estás, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

-Yo…

-¡Adelante!- Gritó Rei dándole un suave empujón a la Katsuragi lanzándola al pasillo.

-¿A dónde va Tomoe?-Preguntó Hinata acercándose a su amiga.

-A hablar con Gaara.-Respondió la muchacha sin muchas ganas. La Hyûga asintió con la cabeza.- Oye, ¿y tú con Naruto?

-Pues verás…Yo…No sé…Desde que paso estás navidades lo de Neji, es decir, cuando me caí encima de Neji y él estaba sin camiseta y nos vieron Tenten y Naruto, aunque ellos saben que no ha pasado nada la cosa se ha enfriado y mucho…Ya no es lo mismo, además siento que yo a Naruto no le intereso ni lo más mínimo…

-¡Anda ya!¡No digas tonterías!- Exclamó la Hino intentando animar a su amiga.

-En serio Rei, ya no me importa estar o no con él, con tal de ser su amiga y verlo feliz…Yo…Me conformo con eso.-Respondió la chica de ojos blancos bajando la mirada.

-Me parece bien.- Contestó la morena sonriendo sinceramente a su amiga.- Pero creo que no deberías redirte tan pronto Hinata, tú no eres una persona débil.

-Pero yo…

-Yo creo que eres una persona fuerte.- Dijo con seguridad la morena, Hinata abrió mucho sus ojos.- De verdad Hinata, consigue el coraje para decirle a Naruto lo que sientes y si no es a la cara, podría ser de otra forma…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mientras, Tomoe andaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando al pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes que por estar por los pasillos pueden ponerte un parte?-Preguntó una voz a las espaldas de la chica, ésta se giró sobresaltada, y los ojos pardos de la chica se posaron sobre unos agua marina.

-Yo te estaba buscando…- Soltó la muchacha, cuando se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca, "¡Mierda!¿Cómo he podido soltarlo con tanta naturalidad? Parezco imbécil…"

-¿Para qué?-Se limitó a preguntar el joven.

-Pues yo…no sé, es que te veía raro y…

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Katsuragi, que yo me ocuparé de los míos.- Contestó friamente el muchacho girándose sobre sus talones, la muchacha sintió una punzada en su interior, le dolía oirlo hablar de esa forma.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Te habló como a los demás, tú no eres ninguna excepción.- Contestó de nuevo el pelirrojo con su frialdad natural.

-¡Pues el otro día en la discoteca no lo parecía!-Exclamó la muchacha dolida por las palabras del niño, éste se giró y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Cierra la boca, o tendré que cerrártela yo.- Dijo el muchacho sin apartar su verde mirada de la de la chica, ésta se mantuvo firme, aunque las piernas le temblarán, el corazón le fuera yendo a mil por hora y la respiración se le hubiese cortado, la muchacha podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo sobre su piel y su cabello rojo fuego rozaba su flequillo, un momento de flaqueo, las piernas le temblaban demasiado, ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan nerviosa con un niño que no conocía de nada? La muchacha iba a abrir la boca cuando un dedo pálido se posó sobre sus labios.- No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, y no me gustaría hacerte daño.- Los labios del pelirrojo se movieron en un susurro pronunciando aquellas palabras que erizaron los pelos de la morena. Ésta se quedó callada mientras notaba como se ponía roja, el dedo del muchacho se deslizó por el labio inferior de la muchacha para apartarlo finalmente en una caricia. La morena entreabrió un poco sus labios mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas. El pelirrojo la miró durante un segundo y echó a andar sin mirar a atrás, Tomoe negó con la cabeza intentando salir de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida. Antes de que el muchacho doblara la esquina del pasillo la niña consiguió abrir la boca.

-Gaara…Se te ve cansado, ¿has dormido mal?- El ojiverde se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pero girándose y con voz espeluznante y una sonrisa un tanto macabra le preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a mis ojeras? Es a causa de no poder dormir…

-¿Tienes… somnolencia?

-No…- El muchacho dejó de sonreír de aquella manera y bajando el tono de voz dijo.-Es acausa de las pesadillas.- A la muchacha se le paralizó la sangre y antes de poder decir nada más el niño se giró y desapareció definitivamente de su vista.

Mientras, Hinata y Rei ya habían llegado abajo y se encontraban sentadas en el césped con Ino.

-Oye Ino…- Comenzó a decir Hinata.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que ese niño de ahí te está mirando…- Dijo la Hyûga sonrojándose, la aludida se giró hacia el punto en el que estaba mirando Hinata, y se sorprendió al comprobar que era cierto: un muchacho que podía ser de la edad de Temari, bastante alto, de ojos rojos, de pelo rubio y piel morena la miraba, la muchacha se sorprendió de lo atractivo que era y solo pudo reaccionar cuando éste le sonrió, la niña se sonrojó y sonrió también bastante cortada. Rei que estaba tumbada en el césped no se enteraba de nada, ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya sé!- Gritó de repente la Hino haciendo que Hinata e Ino dejasen de mirar al atractivo muchacho.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-Preguntó Ino buscando la mirada del muchacho de nuevo.

-¡Tengo algo que hacer!¡En seguida vuelvo!- Exclamó la muchacha echando a correr tropezándose con Temari que en ese momento pasaba por allí delante.

-¡Cuidado con las prisas!- Exclamó la rubia de cuatro coletas molesta.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó Rei sin parar de correr.

-¡Eh Temari!- La llamó Ino, la aludida frunció el ceño y miró a la muchacha extrañada: Ino no era de su agrado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quería preguntarte si sabes quien ese chico de allí.- Contestó la Yamanaka señalando al muchacho de ojos rojos que en ese momento se encontraba fumando un cigarro detrás de unos arbustos con otro amigo.

-¿Ese? Es el chico más atractivo de 3º, se llama Yue Kinomoto, está en mi clase.- Contestó la rubia sin muchas ganas.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció la ojiazul, Temari como respuesta se giró y se fue de allí.-¿ Por qué se pone así conmigo?- La Hyûga se encogió de hombros.

Mientras Rei ya había encontrado a quien buscaba: Neji Hyûga, aunque estaba "molesta" por lo de esta mañana tenía que hablar con él.

-¡Neji!-Le llamó la chica corriendo a éste que en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo agua en la fuente. El niño se limitó a no responder, la muchacha se acercó más a él y gritó con más fuerza.- ¡Neji!

-No hace falta que grites, te he escuchado perfectamente.- Contestó el niño con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué no me respondías?

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó el Hyûga sin hacer caso a la pregunta anterior. Rei suspiró resignada.

-Quería decirte que…¡Ya tengo el 2º plan de reconquista para Tenten!- Exclamó la muchacha con energía y alegría, Neji al ver que el grito de la muchacha había provocado las miradas de los que por allí pasaban bajó el tono de voz.

-¡Cállate y no hables tan alto! La última vez que hablamos te dije que no quería saber nada de esos planes…- Contestó el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

-Pero Neji…

-Pero nada. Yo sé lo que quiero y lo que no.- Contestó el ojiblanco dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Y no es a Tenten?-Preguntó la morena corriendo a ponerse en frente del Hyûga.

-No.

-Mentiroso.- Repondió la muchacha sin apartar su vista del niño.- ¡Bah! De todas formas el plan se llevará a cabo lo quieras o no.- Neji alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello, pero rápidamente adquirió una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-No me tengo que preocupar, eres un desastre para todo, así que sin mi colaboración no podrás hacerlo…

-¡Yo no soy ningún desastre!¡ Y tú eres un creído!

-¿Yo?-El Hyûga volvió a sonreír con ironía al ver a un grupo de chicas mirándolo y sonriéndole sonrojadas. Rei puso los ojos en blanco y siguió discutiendo con el muchacho.

Mientras, Tomoe había llegado ya al patio, intentó divisar a Rei o Hinata, pero no vio a ninguna de las dos muchachas, justo en ese momento paso a su lado Lee como una bala con el balón en los pies.

-¡Lo siento Tomoe!- Se disculpó el niño justo antes de que Tomoe pudiese avisarlo de que iba a chocarse con un pelirrojo que parecía ausente a todo.

-¡Perdona Gaara!¡No te había visto!- Dijo el cejas encrespadas alegre, cuando el ojiverde alzó una mirada amenazadora.

-Tú…Te has chocado conmigo…- Tomoe comenzó a sentir un malpresentimiento y se acercó a los dos niños.

-Gaara no lo ha hecho a posta…

-Cállate.- Se limitó a decirle el pelirrojo sin mirarla.- Nadie se choca conmigo así y se va de rositas…

-Gaara…¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó la castaña asustada al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos del muchacho, antes de que Lee pudiese decir nada más, el ojiverde alzó el puño y le golpeó en el estómago haciendo que el muchacho se agachase tocándose el sitio golpeado, de nuevo, arremetió contra él, pero está vez con un rodillazo en la nariz, antes de que pudiese darle otro puñetazo Lee lo esquivó, y ésta vez fue él el que alzó el puño para golpear al pelirrojo.- ¡¡¡No Lee!- Gritó Tomoe cerrando los ojos, el cejas encrespadas paró el golpe y el pelirrojo aprobechó de nuevo para darle una patada tirándolo al suelo.-¡¡¡Gaara!¡Déjalo!- Chilló Tomoe reaccionando y lanzándose contra el pelirrojo, éste se limitó meterle un empujón casi tirándola al suelo.

-Entrometida…- Susurró mirándola con odio, pero en esa mirada no había solo odio, sino tristeza.-¿Por qué has vuelto Motoko?- Se preguntó a si mismo el muchacho sin apartar la vista de la Katsuragi, antes de que ésta pudiese abrir la boca el pelirrojo dio otra patada al pobre Lee que estaba en el suelo, de nuevo le dio otra más.

-¡¡¡Basta!- Gritó con rabia la muchacha arrojándose de nuevo contra Gaara, el muchacho le metió un empujón más fuerte que el anterior, pero ésta vez con mucha más fuerza, la niña estaba a punto de chocarse contra un banco que había detrás suyo cuando alguien la agarró justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una voz conocida para ella: Kiba, la muchacha asintió y rápidamente el Inuzuka se metió entre Lee y el pelirrojo, que aún en el suelo seguía pegándole. En un momento se hizo un gran corro de curiosos, entre los que llegaron los demás componentes del grupo, incluidos Rei y Neji que al oír que era una pelea entre Lee y el pelirrojo se acercaron a ver.

-¡Lee!-Exclamó Tenten siendo la primera en arrojarse junto al pobre chico, un segundo después todos los demás estaban a su alrededor, excepto Neji que no se había movido del sitio y Rei que estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Naruto que estaba jugando al fútbol con los demás y había llegado junto a Shikamaru.

-Que problemático, otra pelea…

-¡Lee!- Exclamó Naruto echándose junto al pobre chico.-¿Quién le ha pegado?-Preguntó el rubio mirando a todos lados buscando al culpable, su azul mirada se poso sobre la de Gaara. Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiese decir nada un voz grave los alarmó a todos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!- Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los alumnos apareció Gai, el cual al ver a Lee en el suelo abrió mucho los ojos.-¿Qué…?¿¡Se puede saber quien es el culpable de esto?- Gritó mirando a su alrededor con una cara que asustó a todos.

-He sido yo…- El sonido espeluznante de una voz fría y rígida hizo que las oscuras pupilas de Gai se posasen sobre el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Tú, acompañame…- Susurró Gai adquiriendo un semblante serio y furioso que nunca antes habían visto en él sus alumnos, Tenten que estaba agachada junto a Lee pudo ver como su profesor apretaba con fuerza los puños. Rei y Neji aún estaban apartados de la escena, al pasar junto a ellos, Gai paró en seco.

-Neji, llévalo a la enfermería.

-Sí.- Se limitó a responder el muchacho acercándose a su amigo. Finalmente la Hino reaccionó.

-¿Por qué Gaara y Lee se han pegado?-Preguntó la muchacha acercándose junto a sus demás amigos, mirando como Neji con el brazo de Lee pasado por sus hombros se alejaban de allí.

-Lee no ha pegado a Gaara, ha sido Gaara a él…- Respondió Kiba quitándose la capucha que llevaba puesta.

-Pero…¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ino curiosa y sorprendida. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Tomoe, que había sido la que había presenciado la escena desde el principio. Ésta sumida en sus pensamientos notó que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

-No lo sé…Gaara y Lee se chocaron y entonces Gaara le pegó…- Respondió la niña pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se hizo un gran silencio entre todos los muchachos.

-Gaara estaba hoy muy raro…- Comentó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos pensativo.- Durante las clases no me ha dicho nada sobre Temari, ni ninguna de sus amenazas…

-¿Y eso es no estar raro para ti?-Preguntó Ino sarcástica.

-No lo entiendo…-Murmuró Naruto aún agachado en el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasará a Gaara?-Preguntó de repente la castaña de ojos oscuros, Tenten que hasta el momento permanecía callada la miró con rabia.

-¿Preguntas por ese desgraciado después de lo que le ha hecho Lee?-Preguntó la chica de dos cocos sin contenerse. Tomoe entreabrió los labios, pero no dijo nada.- Ya podías haber intentado impedir que se pegasen…

-Yo…No…

-¿Tú qué?-Preguntó la muchacha acercándose amenazadoramente a la Katsuragi.-No pongas esa cara de niña buena, si no te hubieses quedado quieta quizás Lee no hubiese recibido tanto, ¿O a caso estabas compichada con el psicópata ese?

-¡Tenten!- Exclamó de repente Rei.- Tomoe no ha tenido la culpa de nada, déjalo ya.

-Me voy a ver a Lee…- Dijo la niña girándose sobre si misma y echando a andar. De nuevo un gran silencio se hizo entre los muchachos. Naruto que seguía agachado se levantó del suelo y echó a correr.

-¡Naruto!¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Sakura, la voz de la pelirrosa alarmó a todos, ya que no se habían dado cuenta de la discreta presencia de la chica.

-¡Voy a hablar con Gaara!- Chilló el niño con fuerza sin dejar de correr.

-Menudo rollo se ha formado en un momento…- Comentó el Nara.

-Lo mejor será que no hablemos del tema.- Dijo Shino que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. Todos asintieron mientras echaban a andar, Tomoe se quedó quieta mirando al suelo en el que había algunas gotas de sangre pertenecientes a Lee.

-Tomoe…- La voz de Rei alarmó a su amiga.- No te tomes en serio lo que te ha dicho Tenten.

-Es una chica muy temperamental… además quiere mucho a Lee, por eso se ha puesto así…- Explicó Hinata intentando animarla, la muchacha asintió sin muchos ánimos y se marcharon de allí junto con Ino y Sakura.

Mientras, Naruto corría por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del director "¿Por qué Gaara ha pegado a Lee?¿Por chocarse con él?¡Menuda idiotez!" el rubio sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar más en ello cuando al mirar al frente se encontró a Gaara sentado en el banco que había al lado de la puerta del despacho del cual salía la voz escandalizada de Gai y la tranquila del director. El pelirrojo no miró al recién llegado, aunque sabía que estaba allí.

-¿Por qué?-Se limitó a preguntar el Uzumaki, el muchacho dirigió sus ojos agua marina hacia los azules del niño.- ¡Contesta!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto un desconocido como yo?-Preguntó el pelirrojo apartando sus ojos del muchacho. Naruto adquirió un semblante triste.

-Porque creo que te pareces a mí…-Contestó con aquello ojos azules brillantes como el cielo, Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, yo…estoy solo.- Contestó intentando aparentar tranquilidad, Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás.-Negó acercándose más a él.- Yo antes, me sentía muy solo Gaara, no tenía amigos, y además mi tutor, Kaji, nunca se preocupaba por mi lo más mínimo, hasta que llegue al instituto. Ahora tengo amigos de verdad que se preocupan por mí. Entiendo como te sientes.- Dijo el muchacho dando un paso más, Gaara alzó la vista sorprendido, cada vez los ojos del rubio se veían más claros y trasparentes, llenos de sinceridad y pureza.- Sin embargo, no dejaré que les hagas daño.- Antes de que Gaara ni Naruto pudiesen hablar más la puerta del despacho se abrió, y de ella salió Gai con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Naruto!¿Qué demonios haces aquí?¡Baja ahora mismo al patio!- Gritó señalando con el dedo índice las escaleras, el Uzumaki le dirigió una última mirada al pelirrojo y se fue de allí corriendo, al bajar por las escaleras vio a Tenten entrando en la enfermería, el rubio pensó que lo mejor era volver después para ver a Lee y siguió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¿Lee?-La voz de Tenten sonó hueca en la enfermería, Neji cruzado de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en la pared giró su vista hacia la cortinilla que cubría la cama de Lee por la que se podía ver la figura de la castaña. Ésta abrió la cortinilla con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció enseguida al ver allí al Hyûga.

-Hola Tenten…-Lo saludó el chico de cejas encrespadas, la niña de dos cocos dirigió una mirada fulminante a Neji antes de sonreír a Lee.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor…- Dijo éste cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Espero que expulsen a ese idiota del colegio para siempre…- Susurró apretando los puños. Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los 3 amigos, Lee abrió los ojos y miró a uno y a otro, llevaban ya desde las vacaciones con aquella extraña actitud, ¿Tenten seguía enfadada aún por lo que paso en casa de los Hyûga?- Es mejor que vuelva más tarde.-Dijo la muchacha de improviso mirando a Lee para que después sus ojos se posasen de refilón sobre Neji. Ésta echó a andar sin mirar atrás, cuando una voz grave la hizo detenerse.

-¿Es así como te enfrentas a tus problemas?

-No sé de que me hablas Neji.- Contestó ella parando de caminar.

-Pues yo creo que sí.

-¡Tú te crees que lo sabes todo…!- Comenzó a decir la chica girándose bruscamente cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros de Neji, éste se había ido acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a poca distancia de ella, hacia mucho que no estaba tan cerca de él, que no sentía su aliento sobre su rostro, el olor tan agradable de la colonia que usaba y sobre todo aquellos ojos blancos que la volvían loca y que parecía que la desnuban por dentro y que hacia que todos sus secretos y temores saliesen a la luz, un temblor familiar recorrió el cuerpo de la niña, ésta sintió como las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos y antes de que hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse dijo.

-Apartate de mí.- Una pronunciada y estraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno.

-¿Por? Antes no te importaba.-Tenten tragó saliva y aguantó la mirada del muchacho.

-Ahora si que me importa.-Contestó finalmente con un hilo de voz, la sonrisa del muchacho se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. La castaña se giró sobre si misma y echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, una lágrima asomó en uno de sus ojos pero rápidamente con la manga del jersey se la limpió. "¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Le encanta jugar…Es tan frío. Pero…¿por qué me gustará tanto ese imbécil?" La niña se sentó en los escalones de las escaleras escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, "¿para que me voy a engañar? No he podido olvidarlo…Lo quiero…Esto no es ningún capricho tonto." Mientras Tenten permanecía sentada con el rostro escondido, un piso más arriba, asomado por la barandilla un chico moreno y de ojos blancos la observaba.

Las clases pasaron de forma muy lenta para todos, Kakashi llegó más tarde que de costumbre ya que estaba ocupado con el asunto de Gaara, tenían clase con él a última hora, cuando faltaban minutos para que terminase la clase llegó junto con Gaara, se hizo un gran silencio cuando el ojiverde entró, éste se dirigió a su sitio en primera fila sin mirar a Shikamaru, el cual prefirió no preguntar, recogió sus libros y echó a andar hacia la puerta cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Gaara!-El pelirrojo se giró levemente sorprendido: era Naruto.

-¡Calla Naruto! Ahora no es el momento…- Le chistó el Nara por lo bajo.

-¿Te han expulsado?-Preguntó el ojiazul sin hacer caso a los demás, que le decían que se callase.

-Sí Naruto, de todas maneras no es algo de lo que tengas que ser informado, así que mantente callado en tu sitio.- Lo riñó el peligris tranquilo con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. El rubio así lo hizo, pero sin apartar su mirada de la del pelirrojo, éste dejó de mirar al ojiazul para posar sus ojos sobre la castaña de ojos oscuros, que permanecía con una mirada triste y amarga sobre la pared como si hubiese algo interesante en ella, Gaara comprendió que la muchacha no lo iba a mirar y sin más se giró saliendo del aula. En cuanto Kakashi cerró la puerta tras de si acompañando a Gaara una gran masa de gente se lanzó contra la cristalera de la puerta para ver a través de ella al muchacho alejándose.

-¡Míralo!¡Estaba que ni cantado que algún día lo iban a expulsar!

-Mejor así, parece muy peligroso…

-Es verdad, menuda mirada tiene…- Estos y otros comentarios escuchó a lo lejos Tomoe, la muchacha suspiró con tristeza, la morena que estaba sentada a su lado pensó que lo mejor era no decirle nada, el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó haciendo que todo el mundo que se encontraba pegado a la puerta saliese corriendo a coger sus mochilas y saliesen corriendo. Sin embargo Naruto comenzó a recoger muy lentamente, algo raro en él, ya que casi siempre salía corriendo como un loco de la clase. Rei se acercó junto a con Tomoe a Hinata que recogía.

-¡Buenas!- Saludó una voz chillona.

-Buenas…-Lo saludó Tomoe con desgana.

-Como están los ánimos, ¿eh? ¡Venga hombre!¡Animaos que esta tarde tenemos el primer partido de la 2º temporada!¡Hay que darlo todo!- Exclamó Kiba alzando un puño al aire, el Uzumaki intentando no aparentar tristeza sonrió con alegría.

-¡Tienes razón pelo pincho!¡Además hoy el entrenador cejudo elige capitán!

-Que pesadito estas con eso…- Dijo el Uchiha pasando junto al grupo de amigos.

-¡Ja! Como tú ya lo has sido…La verdad no entiendo como el entrenador Gai pudo elegirte como capitán…- Rió Naruto sarcástico poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Claro, eres demasiado corto como para entenderlo…pedazo de burro.- Dijo el moreno sonriendo con superioridad, una vena se hinchó en la frente del rubio.

-¡Oye!¡Conmigo no te pases un pelo!¿Te has enterado?

-Bah…- Como respuesta el muchacho de ojos negros pasó de largo del rubio y sus oscuras pupilas se detuvieron en las verdes de la Hino, ésta lo miró durante un segundo cuando rápidamente el Uchiha apartó su vista de la niña pegando un bufido.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-Preguntó la muchacha rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No le hagas caso Rei!¿No ves que es un imbécil?- Preguntó el Uzumaki.

-¡Eh!¡Shikamaru, Rei vámonos a casa!-Gritó una Ino bastante impaciente asomándose por la puerta acompañada de Chouji. En ese momento, Sasuke pasó junto a ella, éste se esperaba alguna de las reacciones histéricas por parte de la niña, que se le lanzase a la espalda o que le diera un abrazo, pero no, paso de él, de Uchiha Sasuke, el joven se le quedó mirando sorprendido, la rubia se dio cuenta y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

-No.- Contestó el joven desviando su mirada de la Yamanaka, el Inuzuka que lo escuchó todo ya que estaba cerca de la puerta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó el Nara echándose la mochila al hombro.

-¡Eso es lo que llevó diciendo hace media hora!- Gritó la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos. Todos los muchachos salieron de la clase con pesadez, Tomoe era la que más retrasada de todos iba, y algo más delante Hinata y Rei.

-¡¡¡Hinata!- Exclamó de repente la ojiverde, la Hyûga no pudo evitar meter un respingo.-¡Se me olvidó decirte algo que se me ocurrió en el recreo cuando hablé con Neji!

-¿Eh?¿El qué?

-Pues verás…- Una pronunciada sonrisa se dibujó inevitablemente en los labios de la Hino.- ¡Hagamos está noche una fiesta de pijama en tu casa!¡Todas las chicas!

-¿Cómo?-La chica de pelo azulado no pudo evitar sorprenderse.-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?

-Pues…- La chica se cruzó de brazos con pose pensativa.- Estaba pensando en algún plan de reconquista de Neji para Tenten, ya que el primero falló, pero este es perfecto.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó la ojiblanca divertida: los planes de su amiga solían terminar mal, pero siempre la hacían reír.

-¿Crees que podrás convencer a tus padres?-Preguntó la muchacha agarrando de las manos a su amiga.

-Pues…No sé…Pero creo que sí.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó feliz la muchacha.- Está tarde llamaré con Tenten antes del partido, voy a decirselo a Ino y Sakura.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo la niña dulcemente. Más atrás Tomoe caminaba distraída cuando una voz la llamó.

-Estás totalmente ida, ¿eh?

-Hola Kiba.-Lo saludó la chica parando de caminar para esperar al Inuzuka que venía algo retrasado.

-Se me iba olvidando el libro de mates en la clase, menos mal que me he acordado que sino Kurenai…- Rió tontamente el muchacho poniéndose la capucha, la castaña no contestó, Kiba la miró pensativo.

-Oye, no sé si estas así por lo de Gaara pero no te debería de sorprender, a fin de cuentas los rumores dicen que salió de un centro de menores por matar a un hombre…- Al decir aquello Tomoe paró de caminar de sopetón: ¿Gaara había matado a un hombre? No…No podía ser…Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un puñetazo en plena boca del estómago.

-¿Qué dices?- A la niña le comenzaron a brillar los ojos con fuerza. El moreno se rascó la nariz: él no tenía mucho tacto diciendo las cosas y quizás Tomoe se lo había tomado mal…

-¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó el Inuzuka sintiéndose culpable de aver puesto a Tomoe peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos que os quedáis atrás.- La voz de la dulce Hinata sobresaltó a los dos muchachos.-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada…- Dijo la Katsuragi adelantándose a sus demás amigos. La Hyûga miró a Kiba extrañada, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al salir fuera todo el mundo se apresuró a irse a su casa ya que por la tarde a las 4.30 empezaba el partido. Rei caminó distraída por la acera después de dejar a Ino y Shikamaru en sus casas pensando en la posible fiesta de pijama en la casa de los Hyûga. La morena sonrió feliz acercándose al techillo que cubría la puerta de entrada, la muchacha corrió a los 3 escaloncitos que llevaban al portón, pero nada más pisar el primero resbaló cayendo de culo al suelo, la Hino se tocó la parte dolorida mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡Joder!Como puede resbalar esto tanto…- La puerta de entrada se abrió con una voz conocida para la muchacha.

-¡Rei!¿Se puede saber que haces en el suelo?

-Me he resbalado Kabuto…- Explicó la niña levantándose del suelo y mirando las pintas del peligris: éste llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y el pelo recogido en una pinza, en una mano tenía puestos los guantes de fregar y en otra un bote de algo.

-¡Claro! Habrá sido por el nuevo limpia suelos que he hechado, aquí pone que resbala mucho, hay que ver Rei, la próxima vez ten más cuidado…- Dijo el joven de gafas entrando de nuevo en la casa, la morena se lo quiso comer con la mirada pero prefirió pasar.- Tu tío ahora baja.-La niña asintió mientras tiraba su maleta de mala manera al suelo y se quitaba el chaquetón. Nada más dejarlo sobre el perchero escuchó el sonido de unos tacones bajando por las escaleras, Rei alzó la vista y vio a su tío con unas botas hasta el muslo, unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo del hombre, el largo y liso pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño.

-Joder…-La niña bajó la vista pensando en lo horrible que podían llegar a ser los modelitos de Orochimaru.

-¡Rei!- Exclamó el hombre acercándose a su sobrina.- ¿Te gusta el vestuario que he escogido para la fiesta de disfraces que habrá con los grandes managers este domingo?

-¿Fiesta de managers?-La niña estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.- Si claro, excusa, excusa…

-¿Cómo dices?

-No nada, que sí, que es muy mono…

-Iba a escoger el disfraz de serpiente, pero Kabuto me dijo que este me quedaba mucho mejor…- La niña alzó la mirada y vio como su tío y el peligris se lanzaban miradas, "¡Joder! ¿Por qué ha tenido que cambiar la cerradura de la puerta?¡Ahora será mucho más difícil pillarlos!Pero lo conseguiré…" –Rei, quería hablar contigo, verás, Kabuto y yo nos tenemos que ir una semana fuera.

-¿Juntos?-Preguntó la ojiverde alzando una ceja.-¿De viaje?- Orochimaru pudo percibir el sarcasmo de la chica en seguida, la muchacha se quedó con las ganas de preguntarles si el viaje era adelantando la luna de miel, pero se quedó con las ganas.

-Sí, motivos de trabajo.- Explicó el hombre.- Nos vamos está noche, así que te iba a decir si podías quedarte en casa de alguna amiga.

-Supongo que sí.-Contestó la Hino encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno asintió satisfecho y sonrió al peligris, éste también le devolvió la sonrisa, Rei suspiró cansada pensando en lo que se les estaría pasando por la cabeza a aquellos dos.

Unas horas después tanto el equipo de animadoras, como el de fútbol estaba preparado, ambos en sus respectivos vestuarios. Naruto se ató los cordones de las botas de fútbol y se subió los calcetinas mientras el entrenador hablaba.

-Como todos sabéis Lee ha sufrido una agresión y no podrá jugar hoy con nosotros.- El profesor mantuvo un semblante serio que casi nunca tenía.- No hay nadie que lo vaya a sustituir, de todas maneras tampoco hemos tenido tiempo para buscarlo, así que, hoy jugaremos con 10 jugadores.

-¿Qué? Entonces estamos en total desventaja…- Se quejó uno de los muchachos.

-Lo sé Shinji, pero no nos queda otra opción.

-¡Ja!¡Igualmente venceremos!¡Somos mejores que ellos!¡Eso seguro!¡Ganaremos!- Exclamó de repente el rubio del grupo alzando los puños al aire. Gai no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se echaba a "llorar".

-Naruto, la llama de la juventud arde en ti…

-Lo sé entrenador.- Dijo Naruto poniéndose dramático y agarrando las manos de su entrenador.- Y eso es precisamente lo que necesita el capitán de un equipo, ¿no?-Preguntó el rubio sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¡Para Naruto, que ya veo por donde vas!-Gritó Kiba dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

-¡Calla Kiba!No interrumpas…- Se quejó Gai, el Inuzuka no pensaba dejar que el rubio se quedase con el puesto de capitán.

-¡Perdoneme entrenador!¡ Pero mi joven alma necesita expresarse de esta manera!¡Hay demasiada pasión en mi!¡Yo vivo el deporte!- Gritó el moreno arrojándose al suelo, todos los demás componentes del equipo miraron la escena con una gran gota.

-Me emocionan tus palabras Kiba…- Dijo Gai limpiándose las lágrimas, Naruto no pensaba quedarse atrás.

-¿A eso le llamas tú vivir el deporte?¡Yo me paso horas entrenando por las tardes! ¡Inluso me he comprado las botas nike con las que se corren mejor!- Dijo el muchacho enseñándole al otro joven sus botas, Kiba frunció el ceño.

-¡Entrenador!¡Mi familia no tiene suficiente dinero para comprarme unas botas de marca!¡ Más méritos aún!¡Además tengo que encargarme de cuidar a mis dos hermanos pequeños y aguantar a las dos mayores!

-¿Eh?¡Qué tendrá que ver eso pelo pincho?¡No te vayas por las ramas!¡Cuéntale al entrenador cuando estas navidades dejastes a tus hermanos pequeños fuera con lluvia si no te pagaban cada uno !

-Esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro, ¿no creéis?-Preguntó uno de los componentes del equipo mientras a los demás les crecía cada vez una gota mayor en la cabeza.

-¡Yo no saco tus trapos sucios a la luz pedazo de subnormal!¡Así que cierra esa bocaza!

-¡Parad!- Exclamó de repente Gai sobresaltando a todos los muchachos.- Es muy poco deportivo pelearse…- Rápidamente tanto el Inuzuka como el Uzumaki se miraron pensando que su puesto como capitán peligraba.

-Tiene razón, retiro lo de que eres un pedazo de subnormal…

-Y yo lo de que dejaste a tus hermanos fuera con lluvia…

-¡Qué escena tan conmovedora!¡Oh!¡Juventud, divino tesoro!

-¿Podemos pasar de una vez a lo del puesto de capitán?-Preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos ya cansado de tanta tontería.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Gai limpiándose las lágrimas, Naruto y Kiba se pusieron delante de los demás componentes del equipo esperando escuchar sus nombres entre el eligido.

-Bien, el nuevo capitán será…

-Kiba Inuzuka.

-No te flipes tanto pelo pincho, dirá Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡¡¡Shikamaru Nara!- Tanto el rubio como el moreno cayeron por la impresión al suelo, el aludido miró con gesto aburrido a su entrenador.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido escogerlo a él entrenador cejudo!¡Parece mentira!- Preguntó Naruto indignado.

-¡Es verdad!¡Pero si es un vago irremediable!¡No tiene ni una pizca de energía!- Chilló Kiba molesto.

-Shikamaru será un buen capitán, me he fijado en él, y sus posiciones estratégicas son muy buenas, es un chico muy listo, aprended de él muchachos.- Dijo Gai posando su mano sobre las cabezas de los dos muchachos molestos.- Bueno, no hay nada más que hablar.- Dijo Gai dándole el brazalete que había llevado Sasuke durante el primer trimestre al Nara.- ¡Vamos mis queridísimos deportistas rebosantes de energía!¡Dadlo todo hay fuera!- Todos los muchachos salieron al polideportivo donde ya estaba el equipo de animadoras.

-Que nervios…- Dijo Tomoe cogiendo con fuerza sus pompones.

-¡No sufras!¡Ya verás que serás muy buena capitana!- La animó Rei.

-¡Anda! Le han dado el puesto de capitán a Shikamaru…- Comentó Ino dejando los pompones en el suelo, Temari alzó una ceja extrañada.-¡Vamos Shikamaru!¡ Ahora que eres capitán no puedes ser tan vago!

-Pobre Naruto…Él quería ese puesto…- Comentó Hinata jugando con sus dedos como siempre solía hacer. La pelirrosa del equipo se encontraba algo más apartada de las demás muchachas, Sasuke la vio a lo lejos y frunció el ceño, "Sakura está muy rara…".

-¡Eh!¡Mirad!¡Esta entrando otro equipo!- Dijo una de las muchachas del otro equipo.

-¡Poned atención aver si hay algún tío bueno!- Bromeó Temari provocando la risa de sus amigas.

-¡Eh!Esas que vienen detrás no son…¿un grupo de animadoras?- Preguntó Hinata poniéndose de puntillas intentando ver por encima de las cabezas de los niños. Cuando todos los muchachos estuvieron dentro del gimnasio dejaron al descubierto detrás de ellos a un grupo de animadoras: todas ellas llevaban dos coletas, pompones amarillos y rojos, una micro falda roja de tablas, un top amarillo y rojo que tenía el escote en forma de pico y tenis rojos.

-Parece que nos ha salido competencia…- Murmuró Ino cruzándose de brazos al ver como todos los muchachos de las gradas silbaban al ver entrar a las nuevas animadoras que iban mucho más provocativas que las del instituto Konoha. Éstas se detuvieron frente al equipo de animadoras de Konoha, todas las muchachas arquearon una ceja.

-¡El equipo Urishiwa nunca se rendirá!¡Y os ganará!- Canturrearon las muchachas moviendo sus caderas al unísuo, de las gradas salieron silbidos más potentes, Tomoe se mordió la uña nerviosa.

-¿Nos estáis vacilando?-Preguntó Temari adelantándose a su equipo.

-No sois tan cortitas como feas…- Rió una de ellas que parecía la capitana.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!- Gritaron Ino y Temari a la vez.

-Encima sordas…- Se burló otra de ellas.

-¡Sois unas broncas!- Gritó otra de las animadoras de Konoha.

-¿Equipo Urishiwa? Que nombre más penoso…- Rió Tenten poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Esto…¿Por qué no lo dejamos?-Preguntó Rei metiéndose por medio.

-Anda, mira a la pava está…Serás cagada.- Rió la capitana del otro equipo de animadoras, la Hino frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo cagada?

-Déjalo ya Rei…- Dijo Hinata agarrando del brazo nervioso a su amiga.

-Se la están buscando…- Dijo Temari situándose junto a la morena de ojos verdes.

-El partido está a punto de empezar, dejad de meter pelea.- Comentó Tomoe adelantandose a las demás.

-¿Y tú eres la capitana? Que patética…- Rió la otra capitana del equipo provocando la risa de las demás.- Nos vemos perdedoras.- Tomoe frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-Veremos quienes son las perdedoras al final del partido.

-Eso está hecho.- Contestó la muchacha girándose y alejándose de allí con las demás componentes de su equipo moviendo las caderas de forma provocativa.

-¡Serás!¡Ten cuidado a la salida pedazo de guarra!-Gritó Temari sin contenerse.- Hoy no estoy de humor.

-Chicas….-Comenzó a decir Tomoe, todas las muchachas se giraron para mirar a su capitana.- ¡No podemos peder ante estas imbéciles!¡ Debemos de ganar!- Gritó la niña con llamaradas en sus ojos, las muchachas no conocían aquella faceta tan competitiva de la Katsuragi y se apartaron un tanto asustadas.

-Esperemos que a los chicos también les vaya bien…- Comentó Sakura mirando a los muchachos que ya se encontraban en el campo.

-¡Joder!¡Que cague da el entrenador de ese equipo!- Dijo Naruto a Neji que se encontraba junto a él, el Hyûga ni se inmuto y siguió cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ya ves! Oye, ¿los equipos no podían ser mixtos verdad?- Preguntó Kiba algo más adelantado metiéndose en la conversación.

-¡Pues claro que no pelo pincho!¡Que cosas dices!

-¿Qué quieres?¡Es que en ese equipo hay metida una tía!- Se defendió el Inuzuka. Neji frunció el ceño.

-¡Anda!¡Pues es verdad!¡Hay una tía en el otro equipo!¡Y además es la capitana!- Exclamó el rubio sorprendido. Sasuke que escuchó los gritos del rubio miró desconfiado a la muchacha que había frente a él: su pelo era negro y muy lacio y sus ojos también oscuros con largas pestañas vestía como los demás componentes de su equipo y llevaba el brazalete que indicaba que era la capitana.

-Que problemático…Ahora me toca echarla con una chica a cara o cruz.

-¡Ánimo Shikamaru!- Gritaron sus amigos para animarlo, el árbrito se puso junto a los dos capitanes.

-Hola.- Lo saludó la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola…- Dijo bastante cortado el Nara.

-¡Árbrito, árbrito!- Gritó Naruto colocado desde la defensa.-¿Por qué puede jugar una chica en el otro equipo?

-¿Eh?- La muchacha que se encontraba frente al chico de dos argollas sonrió divertida.-Si te refieres a mi yo soy un niño.

-¡¿Cómo!- Gritaron a la vez la mayoría de los componentes del equipo Konoha. Uno de los integrantes del otro equipo de pelo largo, lacio y castaño, de ojos oscuros y pequeños, alto y con una gran sonrisa rió divertido.

-No os está mintiendo, se llama Haku.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó uno de los centrocampistas sin terminar de creerselo.

-La verdad es que es difícil de creer ¿eh?-Preguntó el muchacho que había informado a los niños del equipo de Konoha en voz baja.

-¡Sarubi cállate que el partido va a comenzar!-Gritó el entrenador al muchacho que hablaba con el Nara, éste asintió rápidamente.

-¡Sí entrenador Zabuza!- Exclamó el muchacho y volvió a su puesto, hicieron cara o cruz, y ganó Shikamaru por lo que eligió pelota, pocos segundos después el partido había comenzado. Nada más que el árbrito pitó, la capitana del equipo de animadoras se adelantó a las demás y comenzando a cantar bailó seguida por las demás componentes de su grupo que también bailaban.

-¡Soy guapa, soy sexy, por todos admirada!¡Mi cuerpo, un sueño, ponerlo por los suelos!¡ Pasiones, levantó, se pierden cuando bailó, soy bella, soy lista y nadie me chifla!- Cuando la capitana paró de cantar el estribillo todo el resto del equipo dejó de hacer aquellos movimientos tan tremendamente provocativos, las gradas llenas de niños aplaudieron exhaustos cuando una voz más potente que las demás se alzó.

-¡¡¡VAMOS CHICAS!¡NO ME DECEPCIONEIS AHORA!¡DEMOSTRADLES A ESAS NIÑATAS DE LO QUE SOIS CAPACES!¡QUITAOS LA FALDA!-Todas las muchachas alzaron las miradas incluido el otro equipo de animadoras, arriba de las gradas se encontraba la entrenadora del equipo de las animadoras de Konoha: Anko.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Hinata poniéndose rojísima.

-Bah chicas, debajo llevamos los pantalones cortos…- Dijo Temari sorojándose ligeramente.

-¡Y tan cortos!- Exclamó Rei.

-Bueno…Álla vamos…- Dijo Tomoe adquiriendo un tono más rojizo incluso que el de Hinata.- Cuando terminé el estribillo nos la…

-¡Va, va!- Dijo Ino mientras alzaba la vista para fulminar a su entrenadora cuando su azul mirada se poso sobre unos ojos rojos, el corazón le dio un vuelco: era aquel muchacho de esa mañana, Yue Kinomoto, el chico le dedicó una gran sonrisa y la muchacha se sonrojó mientras se preparaba para bailar.

-Y digo…¡Uff! ¡Uff! ¡El calor se siente, el equipo de Konoha ya está en el ambiente! Y digo ¡uff!¡uff!- al terminar de decir esto y de bailar la coreografía correspodiente las muchachas se bajaron la falda quedando en pantaloncitos cortos, las gradas retumbaron debido a los gritos y saltos que metían los jóvenes. Las muchachas del equipo contrario sonrieron con maldad.

-¡Adelante chicas!- Gritó la capitana del equipo dando un paso al frente, todas las muchachas se quitaron la camiseta quedando en parte de arriba de un mini bikini y la capitana volvió a cantar con fuerza.

-¡Yo…soy divina con mis tetas lo alucinas!- Al decir esto todas las animadoras se tocaron la parte nombrada produciendo una mueca en el equipo de animadoras de Konoha y un alboroto mayor en las gradas.- ¡Me muevo, sonrió de chistes me rió!¡ Si quieres mirarme, no intentes propasarte!- Al decir esto todas las muchachas guiñaron un ojo a las gradas, produciendo más silbidos y gritos.

-¡Tía buena!¡Quiero un hijo contigo!- Sobresalió una voz de entre las demás, Temari frunció el ceño y alzó la vista al reconocer aquella voz.

-¡Kankuro!¡Pedazo de traidor!¡Después en casa te la cargas!

-Bah…Pasa de él…- Dijo Tenten negando con la cabeza.

-Vale, estas imbéciles van a flipar…- Dijo Tomoe poniéndosea colocándose junto a Rei, (esa parte de la coreografía era por parejas) y comenzaron a cantar.

-¡Somos entusiastas y no unas fulanas!¡Animar, nuestra misión y somos de lo mejor!- Las muchachas dieron un paso al frente quedando cerca del otro equipo.-¡Odiáis nuestra belleza pero vosotras no moláis!¡ Animadoras, somos animadoras, oh, oh!- Al decir esto las muchachas dieron unas palmadas en sus culos y le dieron la espalda a las otras muchachas. Todas las gradas gritaron con más fuerza animando al equipo de animadoras de Konoha, el silbato del árbrito sonó indicando el final de la primera parte, el equipo de Konoha formado por los niños corrieron al banquillo cansados.

-¡No se puede decir que hayáis jugado una muy buena parte y encima os han metido 1 gol!¡Pero no importa, la llama de la juventud seguirá ardiendo en vosotros!- Gritó Gai con llamaradas en los ojos.

-Menudas maneras de dar ánimos…- Bufó Sasuke.

-¡Entrenador cejudo!¡Lo que pasa es que solo tenemos 10 jugadores y encima ese tal Haku es muy bueno!- Explicó Naruto asfixiado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada…¡No os desaniméis!- Exclamó Gai de nuevo.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo…- Dijo uno de los muchachos del equipo.

-¡Que la llama que hay en vosotros no se apague!¡ Débeis hacerlo por ellos!- Gritó señalando las gradas.- ¡Debéis entregaros al público como el público se entrega a vosotros!

-Pues yo creo que el público no se está entregando precisamente a nosotros…-Murmuró Shikamaru aburrido, todos los futbolistas miraron a las gradas y vieron como la mitad del público animaba a las animadoras de Konoha y la otra mitad a las de Urishiwa.

-Ahora vuelvo…- Dijo Shikamaru con un gesto de descanso saliendo del polideportivo para ir al servicio, al pasar la puerta que daba al pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios se chocó con alguien, el muchacho alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules oscuros.

-¿Estás bien Temari?

-Sí, perfectamente.- Contestó la muchacha pasando de largo cuando algo la detuvo, el Nara la agarró por la muñeca.

-No te creo, somos amigos ¿no? Puedes contarmelo.-Dijo el muchacho sin soltarla, la chica apretó los dientes y apartando de un movimiento brusco su mano le contestó.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa lo que me pase?¡Déjame en paz!- La chica echó a andar de nuevo pero el Nara fue más rápido y se puso por medio impidiendo que la chica se fuese de allí.

- Sería un rollo que empezaramos a discutir aquí en medio, así que ahorrate los borderíos y hablemos con calma, ¿te parece?

-Je…-La chica se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con ironía.- Nunca has sido detallista ni tan atento, ¿a que viene ese cambio? ¿Ahora que somos amigos te comportas así?

-Siempre has sido muy problemática, pero no tanto, solo te preguntaba eso por si querías hablar con alguien.

-Pues ya me lo has preguntado, ahora apártate.- Dijo la rubia con frialdad, el Nara la obsevó durante unos segundos, para después apartarse y dejarla pasar, ésta reanudó de nuevo la marcha.

-Temari…- La niña se giró molesta ya por la pesadez del niño pero se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.- Sea lo que sea lo que te pase no dejes que te afecte.-Dicho esto el muchacho giró sobresimismo.- Nos vemos.- La chica de cuatro coletas se quedó allí después sorprendida para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza, "¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios ese idiota es tan amable!¡Como lo odio!" Se dijo a si misma echando a andar a grandes zancadas.

El cuarto de hora del descanso pasó y de nuevo todas los muchachos salieron al campo, las animadoras se pusieron en posición y en cuanto el silbato sonó las muchachas de Urishiwa comenzaron a bailar.

-¡Somos los Urishiwa, los poderosos Urishiwa!¡Valientes y bravos los Urishiwas arrasamos!¡Ese equipo de pardillos no nos vencerá, animad sin parad!¡Vamos todos a ganar!- Al terminar de cantar y bailar esto se acercaron a las gradas alzando los brazos con energía, las gradas retumbaron con fuerza. Tomoe y las demás chicas se miraron, dispuestas a empezar a bailar.

-¡Konoha va a ganar!¡Urishiwa perderá!

-Menuda mierda de canción…- Rió la capitana mirando a las chicas de Konoha, pero éstas siguieron cantando y bailando.

-¡Nos os creáis las mejores, patosas y sosas!¡Al ver a vuestro equipo jugar me entran ganas de potar!- Al decir esto las muchachas se metieron los dedos en la boca con cara de asco.-¡Konoha nunca se rendirá, siempre vencerá!¡Mis colores el blanco y el verde!¿Me entiendes? ¡Yo a voz en gritó cantaré: Konoha siempre te amaré!- Al decir esto las muchachas se quitaron las coletas tirándolas al aire y moviendo sus melenas produciendo los gritos y silbidos de las gradas.

-¡Guarras y ratas de sucias cloacas!¡ Urishawa campeón, tan valiente como un león!¡No os dejéis impresionar, vais a ganar!- Al decir esto las muchachas se bajaron las faldas quedando también en pantalones cortos, las gradas gritaron enloquecidas.

-¡11 jugadores forman mi equipo!¡ 11 campeones que luchan por un título!¡ La liga será nuestra, payasas y falsas!¡Morded el polvo guarras!- Mientras cantaban Rei miró al campo en el que jugaban los muchachos, uno del equipo contrario que más bien parecía una chica intentó entrar a Naruto pero el rubio fue empujado por Sasuke provocando que el golpe en la pierna se lo llevase él.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó de repente Rei rompiendo totalmente la canción y el baile, todas las muchachas de su equipo pararon de bailar. La pelirrosa del grupo divisó al Uchiha en el suelo tocándose la pierna dolorido.

-Vaya, parece que Haku a hecho de las suyas, en el fondo es un niño muy malo…- Rió la capitana del equipo de animadoras, todas las muchachas las fulminaron con la mirada mientras Sakura y Rei observaban preocupadas al Uchiha.

-¡Miradnos bien, solo lo repetiremos una vez!- Gritaron las muchachas adelantándose a las gradas para comenzar a bailar.- ¡ U-R-I-S-H-A-W-A!¡Todos saltad!¡Gritad y botad!¡Mi equipo ganará!¡Vamos Urishawa, te sigo a todas partes!¡Yo te quiero!¡Somos de 10 y vosotros de 0!¡Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de la afición!¡Urishawa siempre estará en mi corazón!- Al terminar de bailar y cantar aquello las gradas aplaudieron eufóricas, el equipo de animadoras de Konoha se miraron de reojo.

-No nos queda otra Tomoe, debemos hacerlo…- Susurró Temari a la castaña, ésta asintió cortada.

-Si vuestro equipo es la esencia del arte, ahora escuchad nuestra parte, te parte, ya puedes escaparte, si lo prefieres echarte aparte, aquí nuestro baile se mece como peces, con los ojos bien abiertos, en mi diana solo acierto, ya sabes te vas, ¡la esencia del arte parte de mi equipo!¡Konoha ganará y la victoria nos traerá!- Al decir esto las muchachas se alinearon y se bajaron sus pequeños pantalocintos dejando al descubierto sus bragas en las que de cada una había una palabra y alineadas formaban las palabras: KONOHAS TEAM. Los muchachos de las gradas comenzaron a corear el nombre de Konoha a silbar y lanzar piropos a las muchachas que acababan de bailar y cantar, rápidamente las muchachas se subieron los pantalocintos y Rei corrió hacia el banquillo de su equipo, el partido había acabado 1-0 ganando el otro equipo, la morena de ojos verdes se agachó junto al Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

-Sasuke.- Lo llamó ella, éste alzó la vista y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa, el moreno apartó sus negros ojos de ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.- Contestó el muchacho friamente tocándose la pierna herida.

-Vi como apartabas a Naruto cuando le entraron…- Comentó la niña agachándose junto a él, el muchacho se limitó a no contestarle.- ¿Quieres que te mire esa herida? Mi padre es médico y…

-No.- Se limitó a contestar el muchacho, la joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes que eres un cabezota?

-Creo que no tanto como tú.-Respondió el ojinegro alzando la vista, la muchacha no pudo evitar reír.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-No sé, simplemente es que nunca me habías hablado, y ahora que lo haces es para decirme que soy una cabezota…

-Rei.-Una voz femenina llamó a sus espaldas a la joven que se encontraba agachada junto al Uchiha, ésta se giró y se encontró a Sakura.- Déjalo, ya lo curo yo.

-No, si no me importa…- Contestó la Hino.

-Ya lo hago yo.- Insistió la pelirrosa, la ojiverde asintió y dejó al Uchiha y la Haruno a solas.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó la joven nada más quedarse a solas con el moreno, éste se levantó del suelo con dificultad.-Deja que te cure.

-No necesito a nadie que me cure.- Contestó el muchacho malhumorado. La pelirrosa junto sus manos mientras veía al Uchiha sentarse sobre el banquillo.

-Siempre has pensado que he sido una molestia, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa amarga, el moreno la miró pero no dijo nada.- Sasuke, ¿sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti?-Preguntó la chica con un deje de amargura, el Uchiha entreabrió los labios pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que ésta echó a andar.

-Sakura…-Musitó el moreno mirándola a lo lejos. Mientras, fuera del gimnasio, las animadoras habían comenzado a discutir con el otro equipo, y para rara vez, Temari no estaba metida en el lío, sino buscando a Kankuro para darle una lección por animar al equipo de animadoras contrario, la Yamanaka miró de un lado a otro buscando a Sakura.

-¿Me buscas a mí?-Preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, la muchacha se giró sobresaltada.

-No.- Se limitó a contestar con naturalidad la rubia cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el que le estaba hablando: ni más ni menos que Yue Kinomoto el chico de ojos rojos, de y rubio de 3º.- ¡Quiero decir…!No pretendía sonar borde.- El muchacho rió divertido.

-Aquí no me enteró de nada con tanto jaleo, ¿te parece que vayamos a tomarnos algo a la cafetería que hay aquí cerca?

-Pues…-La ojiazul pareció dudativa, "La verdad es que no lo conozco de nada pero…¡Qué demonios!¡Está buenísimo!- Está bien.- Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes esquivaron a las demás animadoras que seguían peleándose entre sí. Kiba a lo lejos, entrando con sus demás compañeros de equipo alzó una ceja extrañado al ver a la Yamanaka alejarse con un chico mayor que ella.

-¿Y ese quién demonios es?-Preguntó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos algo molesto.

-¡Vamos a los vestuarios Kiba!- Exclamó uno de los muchachos del equipo pasando junto al Inuzuka, éste asintió mientras le echaba una última ojeada a la rubia.

Mientras Rei se adentraba en el pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios con Hinata, que no quería meterse en problemas, cuando una voz la llamó.

-Rei.-La chica la reconoció al instante y al girarse se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros enmarcados en unas largísimas pestañas negras.

-Itachi.- La chica sonrió con sorpresa.-¿Has venido a ver el partido?- El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No me podría interesar menos.- Se limitó a responder desviando su vista, al joven asintió y se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza algo incómoda, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno…Yo me voy llendo para el vestuario…A las 7.30 en mi casa…- Dijo la Hyûga sonriendo.

-¡Claro!Por cierto Hinata, ¿en serio que a tus padres no les importará que me quedé una semana en tu casa?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se aceleró a responder la joven.- Además precisamente se tienen que ir 4 días fuera por motivos de trabajo, así que nos quedaremos en casa Hanabi, Neji, tú y yo…

-Ah…Es verdad, el idiota de Neji…- Bufó la morena por lo bajo. Hinata rió divertida al imaginarse a su primo y su amiga conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Después nos vemos.- Concluyó la chica de pelo azulado inclinándose ligeramente despidiéndose de Itachi, éste y la Hino se quedaron solos con el ruido de la pelea de las animadoras de fondo, el silencio cada vez era más incómodo.

-Con mi hermano no pareces tan tímida.- Comentó el muchacho con su tranquila voz.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Preguntó la muchacha etrañada, el Uchiha bajó la vista.

-Mi hermano no es de esa clase de personas de las que te puedes fiar, es un cobarde y un estúpido.- Comentó el moreno adquiriendo una expresión distinta a la que tenía antes, Rei negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas Itachi, yo creo que lo que le pasa a tu hermano es que se encuentra solo, pero en realidad es encantador, lo que pasa es que nadie lo conoce bien.-Comentó la Hino, el moreno abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y bajó aquella mirada tan triste que lo caracterizaba, el moreno giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Itachi!-Lo llamó ésta, pero el joven no le contestó.

Mientras Temari llegaba al vesturio que se encontraba totalmente vacío, " Bah, se habrán ido a la calle a pegarse con las guarras esas del otro equipo…" La rubia agarró su bolsa cuando su vista se posó sobre las puertas de las cuatro duchas que había frente a ella, ésta arqueó una ceja: en cada puerta había una notita de color amarillo, la muchacha tiró la bolsa al suelo y se acercó a la primera puerta, en la notita ponía:

_Sé que no soy detallista…_

A la muchacha se le cortó la respiración al leer aquello, no podía ser quien se pensaba… De nuevo leyó el de la siguiente puerta.

_Sé que no soy muy atento…_

La rubia dio un paso más para leer el siguiente papelito.

_Pero hay algo que si sé._

La muchacha tragó saliva y con las piernas temblorosas leyó en voz alta la última nota.

-Te quiero…- Susurró con la voz quebrada, la niña escuchó un ruido dentro de la ducha y abriendo lentamente se encontró con la persona que había escrito aquellas notas: Shikamaru, el Nara que tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos como era típico en él y en ese momento tenía la vista baja la alzó adquiriendo una expresión que hizo temblar a la rubia.

-Ha sido muy problemático escribir eso y tener que entrar en este vestuario sin que me vieran los demás yo solo quería que…- El chico no pudo terminar la frase ya de los ojos de la muchacha habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas.- Temari…

-Como puedes ser así…- Susurró limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos, el chico de la coleta dio un paso al frente quedando a poca distancia de ella, y bajando el rostro comenzó a acercarlo con timidez, la chica cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar echarse un poco para atrás, no sabía porque pero algo de miedo había entrado en ella al sentir el aliento del moreno sobre sus labios, los labios del chico buscaban los de la rubia, ésta apoyó su espalda contra la pared y sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rápidez, finalmente los labios del joven rozaron los de ella, fue un beso muy corto, pero dulce, demasiado tierno. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró, no aguantaba más, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del joven y lo besó con fuerza haciendo que el pobre Nara se echará para atrás quedando contra la pared, se oyó como la puerta del vestuario se abría, la joven dejó de besar al Nara para cerrar la puerta de las duchas dejándolo a los dos en un reducido espacio.

-¿Temari estás aquí?-Se escuchó la voz de Tomoe. Los dos muchachos dentro de la ducha se mantuvieron en silencio. De repente el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar cuando Shikamaru echó el pestillo a tiempo.- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Eh…¡Soy yo Tomoe!- Exclamó la rubia aparentando naturalidad.

-¡Te estaba llamando!¿No me escuchabas?-Preguntó la castaña desde fuera.

-No, no…- Contestó la ojiazul cuando de repente escuchó más voces en la habitación, acababan de llegar las demás animadoras.

-Esto es demasiado problemático…

-¡Serán guarras las tías esas!¡Y encima nuestro equipo ha perdido!- Se escuchó a Tenten.

-Bah…-Se escuchó la voz de Rei.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está la cerda?-Se escuchó la voz de la Haruno.

-Creo que antes la vi marchándose con un tío muy guapo…- Comentó Tomoe.

-¿Y Temari?-Se escuchó a otra de las chicas.

-Está en la ducha.- Contestó de nuevo Tomoe.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a duchar…

-Y yo.

-¡Eh!¡No os coléis que yo iba antes!- Se escucharon 3 voces femeninas. El Nara no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Oye Temari.- Una voz seguida de unos cuantos toques en la puerta alarmó a la pareja.- Si no vas a ducharte sal que me quiero duchar yo.

-¡No, no!- Se apresuró a decir la ojiazul.-¡Ya me duchó!¡Además os advierto que tardó mucho!

-Joder, pues menuda faena, porque entonces en vez de cuatro en cuatro para ducharnos vamos a tener que ir de 3 en 3…- Se quejó una de las muchachas, la puerta se abrió dejando asomar la cabeza de Temari con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Algún problema?

-¡No!¡Claro que no!- Se apresuraron a decir todas las chicas al ver la cara de mala uva que había puesto la muchacha, ésta sonrió agradecida y cerró de nuevo la puerta, la rubia quedó a poca distancia del chico de la coleta.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Esto es un rollo…-Dijo en voz baja el joven, la muchacha sonrió divertida y abrió la llave de la ducha haciendo que el agua callese sobre los dos.

-Pues…Disimular…-Susurró la joven dando un pequeño mordisco en el cuello del Nara, éste la agarró por la cintura y abrazándola con fuerza le susurró.

-No te vuelvas a alejar de mí…- La muchacha como respuesta lo besó.

Mientras fuera, Naruto se encontraba llevando a Sasuke pasando el brazo del moreno por el cuello de él cuando dos figuras se interpusieron entre ellos.

-¡Tú pedazo de travesti andante, si no llega a ser porque el idiota de Sasuke se mete por medio al que le das es a mí!- Gritó el rubio ofendido.

-¡No te pases pedazo de burro!¡Que si no llega a ser por mi…!- Le contestó el moreno ofendido, una de las figuras sonrió

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, es que el entrenador presionó a Haku.- Comentó el joven de melenita castaño que se encontraba junto al nombrado, el rubio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Sarubi Toriyama, encantado.- Contestó el joven con gesto amigable, el Uzumaki lo miró con desconianza para luego devolerle la sonrisa.

-Igualmente, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki..- El joven se la ofreció también al Uchiha, pero éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como saludo.

-Siento haberte hecho daño.- Dijo de repente Haku.

-Bah…No me duele.- Dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oye, oye!¡Tu equipo es muy bueno!-Exclamó de repente el rubio.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que volveremos a encontrarnos, incluso antes de jugar otro partido, y para entonces vosotros también seréis muy buenos.- Contestó Haku, el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Por cierto Naruto.- Dijo de repente Sarubi.- Hay una chica del equipo de animadoras que es muy mona.

-¿Eh?-El Uzumaki se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

- Tiene los ojos blancos...

-¿¡Hinata?-Preguntó sorprendido el rubio. Sarubi se encogió de hombros.-Es mi amiga.

-Vaya.- El castaño apoyó una mano sobre el hombro libre del rubio.- Pues no sabes la suerte que tienes chaval.

-Sarubi, nos tenemos que ir.-Comentó Haku, el muchacho asintió.

-¡Hasta luego!- Se despidieron los dos jóvenes.

-¡Adiós amigos!-Dijo Naruto agitando una mano en señal de despedida y pensando en lo que le había dicho Sarubi.

Poco después el gimnasio estaba vacío exceptuando el vestuario de chicas, en el que aún quedaban Tomoe y Rei por irse.

-Esto…Temari, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? Llevas hay más de una hora metida…- Comentó la Hino mirando preocupada la puerta de la ducha de la que salía vapor.

-Sí, podéis iros…- Se escuchó la voz de la rubia.

-¿Estás segura?-Insistió Tomoe.

-¡Qué sí!¡Iros ya!- Exclamó cansada la chica, las dos muchachas se miraron de reojo y salieron del vestuario cuando se cruzaron con Anko, que junto con Gai se encargaba de cerrar el polideportivo.

-¿Queda alguien?-Preguntó la morena.

-Sí, Temari, pero se está duchando.- Respondió Rei. La entrenadora de animadoras negó con la cabeza negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a zancadas al vestuario al llegar vio el vapor saliendo de la ducha, ésta llamó impacientemente a la puerta.

-¡Os he dicho que os vayáis joder!-Se quejó la muchacha, Anko alzó una ceja.

-¡Temari, no tengo todo el día!¡Así que sal ahora mismo de la ducha!- Gritó la profesora. Tanto a la rubia como al Nara se les congeló la sangre.-¿Me has oído?

-¡Sí! Pero salga del vestuario, que no quiero salir desnuda…

-¡A mi no me vengas con tonterías!¡Toma la toalla y sal ahora mismo!-Exclamó la mujer sacando una toalla blanca de la bolsa de la muchacha y lanzándosela por arriba.

-¿No pretenderá que salga con esto no?¡Es una mini toalla!

-¡Pues es tuya!¡Así que sal ahora mismo que nos vamos ya!- Gritó de nuevo la profesora.

-¡Que no pienso salir en pelotas!

-¡No me fastidies y sal de una vez!

-¡Y una mierda!- Se le escapó a la rubia, cuando rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Se escuchó la voz de Anko, Shikamaru podía sentir los instintos asesinos de Anko en el ambiente.- ¡¡¡SAL DE UNA VEZ DE LA PUÑETERA DUCHA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE POR LOS PELOS PEDAZO DE MIMADA!-Shikamaru se pegó contra la pared y Temari se echó la toalla por el cuerpo tapando los pantaloncitos cortos que llevaba y el palabra de honor verde, comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente temiendo que la mujer descubriera al Nara.-¡Que salgas!-Chilló Anko abriendo del todo la puerta haciendola golpear contra el cuerpo de Shikamaru, el joven lanzó un quejido. La mujer puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Antes de que la rubia pudiese decir nada Anko sacó al joven de un brazo, hubo un gran silencio entre los 3 cuando Anko comenzó a temblar con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Temari agarró primero su bolsa de deporte y luego a Shikamaru de la mano.

-¡¡¡Vamonos!-Gritó desesperadamente la muchacha echando a correr, el Nara torpemente la siguió dando algún que otro trapiés, cuando ya iban por el pasillo se escuchó la voz de Anko.

-¡¡¡PEDAZOS DE DEGENARADOS!¡¿CÓMO SE OS OCURRE PONEROS A…A… AQUÍ EN PLENA DUCHA!¡VOLVED AQUÍ!-El grito de la mujer les dio más ánimos para no parar de correr, en la carrera a Temari se le desenroscó la toalla del cuerpo cayendo al suelo, doblaron la esquina y en la puerta se encontraron a Gai.

-¡Buenas noches!- Exclamó Temari sin parar de correr.

-¡Adiós entrenador!-Se despidió Shikamaru escuchando las zancadas de Anko a lo lejos.

-¡Qué bonito los amores adolescentes!¡Así me gusta!¡Corred y liberad vuestras almas!¡Empapaos de pasión!-Chilló el cejas encrespadas, ambos jóvenes se perdieron más allá, empapados hasta los huesos y pisando la fría nieve.

Poco tiempo después Tenten se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los Hyûga debido a la invitación que le había ofrecido Hinata, "la verdad no sé si será muy buena idea…Esta casa solo me trae malos recuerdos…"Dijo recordando el guantazo que le había metido a Neji y cuando arrojó el gorro que él le había comprado a la nieve al inicio de las vacaciones de navidad. "Además…Lo veré a él…"La muchacha recordó los ojos blancos del muchacho y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

-¡Hola Tenten!-La sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas, la muchacha dio un respingo y girándose se encontró con Rei que la había saludado y la Katsuragi que la sonreía algo cortada.

-Menudo susto…¿No llegáis un poco tarde?

-Es que nos hemos perdido…-Explicó la Hino.

-¡Tendrás morro!Pero si has llegado 1 cuarto de hora tarde…-dijo Tomoe divertida, la ojiverde se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sacó la lengua.

-¿Y no llevas mucho equipaje?-Preguntó la castaña de dos moños.

-Es que me quedó una semana en casa de los Hyûga.- Explicó la muchacha sonriendo.-¿No has llamado aún?-Preguntó la morena tocando el timbre antes de que Tenten no pudiese decir nada, la puerta fue abierta por una sonriente Hinata.

-Hola a todas.- Las 3 muchachas saludaron sonrientes y entraron en la casa.- Sakura ya ha llegado, está en mi cuarto, pero no se puede quedar a dormir.

-¿Y Ino?-Preguntó Tomoe.

-Aún no ha llegado.- Comentó la Hyûga encogiéndose de hombros.-¡No os quedéis ahí!¡Pasad!-Las invitó la joven, las 3 muchachas se descalzaron y pasaron por el largo pasillo de la casa que tenía un sinfín de cuadros, llegaron a una puerta corredera que al abrirla se veía un pasillo el cual tenía en el centro un gran patio interior con una fuente.

-¡Qué chulo!-Exclamó Rei lanzándose al patio descalza cuando algo muy rápido paso frente a sus ojos: una flecha, la muchacha giró su vista para seguir la trayectoria que había recorrido la flecha para terminar clavándola sobre un Neji que permanecía divertido en una esquina del patio con un arco en las manos.

-Serás…¡Pedazo de idiota!¿A caso no tienes ojos?¡Podías haberme matado si hubieses fallado!-Gritó la morena histérica.

-Eso no habría sido mala idea…Me ha dicho Hinata que voy a tener que aguantarte durante una semana entera…Que tortura.

-¡¿Tortura!¡Tortura la mía!¡Eres un asesino en potencia!-Chilló la niña señalando la flecha. Hinata se acercó a su amiga.

-Rei no armes tanto jaleo…- Comentó la ojiblanca.

-Eres demasiado escandalosa.- Dijo Neji riendo entre dientes, sus ojos se giraron para posarse primero en la castaña de cabello corto que permanecía bajo el techillo del pasillo, no se había fijado en ella antes, sus ojos dejaron de mirarla para que su mirada se entrecruzará con otra: la de Tenten, al castaña bajó la vista y siguió caminando, Tomoe alzó una ceja extrañada. El Hyûga sin decir ni media palabra se giró echando a andar y abriendo otra puerta del pasillo se fue de allí.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hace tu primo con un arco!Ya ha perdido del todo la cabeza…

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que a Neji le gusta mucho el tiro con arco, se le da muy bien.- Comentó Hinata con dulzura.

-Es muy peligroso…-Comentó la Hino mirando de reojo la puerta en la que había entrado Neji. Ambas se dirigieron con Tomoe al cuarto de la Hyûga donde ya se encontraba Tenten con Sakura.

-¡Hola!-Las saludaron las recién llegadas, la pelirrosa alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Oye Sakura, nos ha dicho Hinata que no puedes quedarte a dormir…- Comentó Tenten.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que esta noche mi padre se va a trabajar y mi madre está sola, así que me quedó a dormir con ella.-Explicó la pelirrosa. De repente el sonido de la lluvia alarmó a las chicas.

-Vaya a comenzado a llover…- Dijo Tomoe dejando su mochila sobre el suelo.

-Esto parece una peli de estas de miedo…- Comentó de repente Rei atrayendo la mirada de sus amigas.

-No digas eso Rei…- Dijo Hinata con voz asustadiza.-Mis padres se han ido cuatro días fuera por trabajo y estamos solos.-De repente el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que las 5 muchachas se abrazasen gritando, Neji irrumpió en el cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis? Solo es el timbre…- Dijo molesto saliendo de la habitación, el chico se dirigió a paso ligero a la puerta, Hanabi salió de su cuarto.

-¿Son más amigas de Hinata?-Preguntó, si primo se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

**Weeeee! Lo terminé xD, no me lo puedo creer…xD weno, espero k os guste a todos! Son la 1:52 d la mñn…k sueño! xD weno, dejad review plis! Ya sabeis! Cuanto mas largo mejor! Muxos besos a todos!**


	21. ¡Noche de tormenta!¡Besos robados!

**Ante todo…¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO! n.n al fin actualize xD, siento a los k os e exo esperar, espero k el capi merezca la pena, k paseis una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo! Ya sabeis! Dejad reviews y larguillos plis! Aunke solo sea x navidad!**

**_Tensai Seko: _wolaaaa! Y feliz navidad wapa n.n! tus reviews siempre mencantan! Malegro d k t gustase el capi! espero k este t guste mas toavia! Aunk tu ultimo review s m corto, spero k este proximo k m mandes no n.n muxos besos wapa!**

**_Hinaru90:_ wola! Tenia ganas d k m siguieras scribiendo! n.n malegro k t gustase la part shikatema n.n, weno, aver k t parece este capi! feli navidad! Am, y no t preocupes x el review largo, cuanto mas, mejor!**

**_Tenchan:_ malegro muxo d k cada dia t guste mas el fict! d verdad n.n, siento aver tardado muxo en subir el capi, xo aki lo tenes! n.n**

**_Salvi toriyama:_ wolaaa! Feliz navidad! n.n, weno, ya sabras al fin kien llega a casa de los hyûga! Espero k t guste!**

**_Temari-Shikamaru: _wolaaa! T gusto la parte shikatema? n.n en este capi no aparecen muxo, xo tamben tenen su parte! Muxos besos y feli navidad!**

**_Hikaru uchiha:_ me alegra muxo d k t guste como scribo! En serio! Es un alago! Espero k este capi t guste! feliz navidad y año nuevo!**

**_Sccmar:_ wolas! M alegra k digas k t gusta el fict! spero k este capi t guste, abra bastantes lios. n.n Feli año nuevo y navidad!**

**_Kagome1013:_ wola! M alegro d k m dejes reviews! espero k este capi t guste ok? Feliz navidad y muxos besos!**

**_Nabiki:_ spero k t guste el capi! feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! n.n xD**

**_Gabe logan:_ macen muxa gracia tus reviews! feliz navidad!n.n**

**_Mayreni:_ wolaaa! Dejate de sentimientos asesinos mujer xD jaja, mira aki tenes el capitulo! Espero k t guste y felices fiestas!**

**_Deafasura:_ siento la tardanza! Muxos besos y feliz navidad! espero k t guste!**

**_Marinnechan:_ wola! Lo d rei, sasuke, itaxi y sakura no s ni yo misma como ira, aunk si como terminara, ira evolucionando solo, supongo xD muxos besos, espero k t guste y feliz navidad!**

**_Pola:_ siento la tardanza! La verda sk naruto y hinata si k son monisimos! A mi tamben mencantan! Weno, me alegro d k no keras k termine nunca el fict! aun l keda muxo! Muxos besos y feliz navidad!**

**_Perito:_ me alegro k t guste tanto! Maniman muxo tus reviews sabes? n.n espero k este capi y guste! muxos besos y feliz navidad!**

**_Sakuma-chan: _eres nueva en escribirme en? Malegro muxo d k m escribas! n.n espero k este capi y guste, siento la tardanza y felices fiestas!**

**_Rimi (minami90xD):_ wapaaaa! Pos k espero k este capi t guste muxo ok? Tu review s m corto, la verda no s lo k l pasa a sta mierda…¬o¬ weno xD k t djo, k feliz navida, para ti, mas k a nadie n.n, muxos besos!**

**Bueno, ya termine con los reviews xD k m cuesta Horrores ir uno x uno… xD, weno, en el proximo capi k sepais k sasuke llega a la casa de los hyûga!**

**21**

**¡Noche de tormenta!**

**¡Besos robados!**

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Repitió el Hyûga cruzándose de brazos sin variar el tono de voz, frente a él, en primera fila se encontraban Naruto, Kiba y Shino, algo más atrás Chouji y Lee y, junto a estos dos, creyó vislumbrar una cabellera roja.

-Pues nada en especial…-Comenzó a decir Kiba viendo la cara de mala leche que se le había puesto al ojiblanco, rápidamente se giró al Uzumaki y le susurró.-Te paso el relebo…

-Hay que joderse…-Dijo el rubio en voz baja.-¡Verás Neji!- Comenzó a decir el muchacho dibujando una gran sonrisa de cordialidad.- Es que pasábamos por aquí por casualidad y…

-Ya, por casualidad.- Comentó sarcástico el Hyûga.- Esta casa esta a las afueras de la ciudad, todos vivis en el centro y habéis pasado por casualidad…

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó Chouji.

-Y nos ha sorprendido la lluvia...- Prosiguió Naruto señalando el cielo del que no paraban de caer gruesos goterones.

-Claro, cuando han anunciado en las noticias que está tarde iba a aver tormenta…- Lo cortó Neji de nuevo.

-Por eso mismo, hemos pensado en refugiarnos aquí.- Sentenció Shino la conversación, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado. Se hizo un gran charco de silencio entre el grupo de muchachos y el ojiblanco, que permanecía en el umbral sin moverse un centímetro. En un momento dado, se cruzó de brazos, y con su típica expresión de indiferencia preguntó.

-¿De qué vais?-De nuevo otro gran silencio en el que solo se escuchaba la lluvia de fondo.

-¡Vamos Neji!¡A caso la llama de la juventud no arde en ti!¿¡Qué clase de compañerismo es ese? ¡Si el profesor Gai estuviese…!

-¡Joder Lee!¡Siempre tienes que sacar al profesor Gai en todo!- Chilló kiba molesto, Neji adquirió una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el escándalo que estaban formando, mientras Naruto se hacia paso entre Kiba y Lee que seguían discutiendo y dijo.

-¡Plan B!¡Qué pase Gaara adelante!-Exclamó seguro de que, si el pelirrojo le lanzaba un par de sus miradas a Neji, éste los dejaría pasar. El Hyûga, harto de tanta tontería entró en la casa y empujando la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarla, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué está pasando Neji? He escuchado jaleo…

-¡¡¡Hinata!-Chilló Kiba tirándose en plancha al suelo aferrándose a la pierna de la joven.-¡Déjanos pasar!¡Estamos muertos de frío!

-Y hambre.- Añadió Chouji.

-Pobrecitos Neji, no podemos dejarlos así…- Comentó la morena mirando a sus amigos, sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí al comprobar que entre ellos se encontraba Naruto.

-Bah…-Dio como respuesta el muchacho soltando la puerta y adentrándose en el pasillo. Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Chouji dieron un grito de alegría, mientras que, algo más apartado Shino y Gaara permanecieron en silencio. Hinata miró de reojo al pelirrojo: le extrañaba que estuviese con sus amigos después de lo que había pasado aquella mañana, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-Preguntó Kiba frotando sus manos. Neji, a punto de doblar la esquina escuchó aquel comentario y fulminando con la mirada al Inuzuka murmuró.

-Con que era eso…

-¡Pasad!Las chicas están en el salón.- Comentó la muchacha sonriente, los niños se quitaron sus abrigos e impermeables y los dejaron en el perchero, incluida la mochila que llevaba Shino.- Anda, ¿qué llevas ahí?

-Nada en especial…-Dijo el muchacho intentando evitar que la niña viese el rubor en sus mejillas: llevaba una gran guía de cocina para expertos cocineros.

-¡¡¡Rei!¡¡¡Sakurita!- Chilló Naruto por los pasillos siguiendo a Kiba, Chouji y Lee. De repente una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió mientras una pequeña figura salía chocando contra Kiba, ambos se tambalearon a punto de caer por el golpe producido.

-¡Cuidado Hanabi!- Exclamó el Inuzuka molesto.

-¡A ti mi hermana no te ha invitado!¡Eres un acoplado!- Chilló la pequeña señalándolo.

-¡Ey!¡Yo no soy el único!¡También se han acoplado Naruto, Chouji, Shino…!

-¡¿Shino!¿¡Dónde está?- Preguntó la muchacha mirando para todos lados.

-Creo que en la entrada…- Comenzó a decir el muchacho de sudadera de capucha, cuando cayó al suelo siendo empujado por la pequeña, que había salido corriendo en dirección la entrada.

-Menudo torbellino…-Murmuró Chouji.

-¡Esa enana me tiene harto!¡No se parece en nada a Hinata!- Exclamó el moreno levantándose del suelo.

-¿Kiba?-Se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, los 4 niños se giraron para ver a una Sakura extrañada en la puerta del salón.

-¡Sakurita!- Gritó Naruto corriendo a la pelirrosa, que, pocos segundos después estrelló su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-¡No te pases con las confianzas!- Le regañó la muchacha mientras éste, se frotaba la parte golpeada, los 4 niños entraron en la habitación felices.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Rei feliz al ver a sus amigos. Kiba miró de un lado a otro extrañado, y acercándose a Sakura preguntó.

-Oye Sakura, ¿no está Ino?

-¿Eh? ¿Esa frentuda?-Preguntó la pelirrosa irónica.-¡Qué va! Está con un chico muy guapo por lo visto…- El Inuzuka alzó una ceja y sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Lee!-Exclamó Tenten acercándose al joven.-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-¡Pues claro que sí!¡ Soy joven y muy fuerte!¡La llama que hay en mí me ha ayudado a recuperarme!- Exclamó el muchacho de cejas encrespadas con lágrimas en los ojos, algo toco su hombro y éste se giró sobresaltado: era Tomoe.-¡Hola Tomoe!

-Hola…-Saludó la muchacha bastante cortada e incomodada por las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaba continuamente Tenten.-Lee yo…Quería decirte que siento lo que ha pasado hoy.- Lee frunció el ceño pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven exclamó.

-¡No te preocupes!¡Todo está arreglado!- De repente, la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, las pupilas de las dos muchachas que se encontraban junto a Lee, se dilataron al ver quien se encontraba allí: Gaara. Se hizo un gran silencio en la habitación que fue cortado por Naruto.

-¡No pongáis esa cara de palo todos, hombre!- Estas palabras fueron las que hicieron reaccionar a Tomoe, que se había quedado paralizada: durante un segundo había pensado que había sido una alucinación o algo por el estilo, pero no, el pelirrojo estaba allí clavando su verde mirada sobre los ojos oscuros de la Katsuragi. De repente una ráfaga de aire pasó a su lado haciendo que se sobresaltase: Tenten, con cara de pocos amigos había salido como una flecha de la habitación, sin mirar al recién llegado. Rei, viendo que de nuevo se había producido un gran e incómodo silencio comentó.

-¿Os apetece pizza para cenar?

Mientras, Tenten fuera iba por el pasillo sin mirar atrás: ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a aparecer como allí?¡Y encima junto a Lee! ¿Cómo podía tener la cara de estar con él? La castaña iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó la presencia de Shino, Hanabi que iba cogida del brazo de éste e Hinata que pasaron junto a ella.

-¿Tenten?-Preguntó la Hyûga mayor al ver la cara de mala uva que tenía su amiga, ésta paso de largo sin escucharla, Hinata pareció dudar un instante, pero se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, la chica de dos cocos no quería compañía, así que siguió a Shino y su hermana, que iban camino del salón. Entre tanto, la chica de dos cocos había llegado a la puerta de entrada, agarró el pomo con firmeza, sintió el tacto frío del metal pero le dio igual, no tenía ganas de estar en la misma casa que Gaara, quizás era demasiado radical, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Yo de ti no saldría, fuera, hay tormenta.- La muchacha sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz tan fría y a la vez tranquila. La castaña de dos cocos ni siquiera lo miró, quería despejarse, y le daba igual que hiciese un día espléndido a un huracán. De nuevo agarró el pomo y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió como una mano fría se posaba sobre la suya, no ejercía presión, pero tampoco dejaba que girase el pomo. La muchacha miró durante unos segundos aquella pálida mano sobre la suya más morena. No levantó la mirada, pero ya era inevitable, aquella mano que no la dejaba marchar, la obligaba a que mirase a su dueño.

-Suéltame Neji.- Dijo con voz trémula. El aludido alzó una ceja, se notaba que la muchacha no estaba de humor.

-No lo haré.- Contestó éste seguidamente, la chiquilla le lanzó una mirada rabiosa, que rápidamente disminuyo a una simplemente molesta al toparse con aquellos ojos blancos que tanto le gustaban.-Esta situación me es familiar, ¿a ti no?-Preguntó sarcástico, la castaña hizo memoria y recordó aquella tarde de Navidad, en el salón de actos de su instituto, cuando Neji Hyûga, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, le había agarrado la mano a ella, una chica corrientita, del montón. La muchacha dejó de pensar en aquello, y con voz indiferente contestó.

-No, no lo recuerdo Neji.- La expresión sarcástica se borró de aquel rostro tan seguro de si mismo nada más escuchar aquello.-¿Me dejas irme ahora?- preguntó la muchacha vacilante, el ojiblanco no opuso más resistencia y apartó suavemente su mano de la de niña, Tenten dejó de mirarlo y cogiendo aire giró el pomo y tirando con fuerza de él espero que la puerta se abriese pero no, se quedó igual, la chica se sintió estúpida y mirando a Neji vio en él aquella expresión burlona y de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Está hechada con llave.- Tenten sintió unas ganas horribles de estampar su puño contra aquella sonrisa sarcástica que hacia tan irresistible al moreno, pero se conformaba con una buena torta, así que alzó el brazo y dando un paso al frente dirigió la palma de su mano abierta sobre el Hyûga, que fue frenada por el ojiblanco al agarrar su muñeca, la niña no pensaba rendirse así que lo intentó con la otra mano pero paso lo mismo.

-¡Déjame en paz Neji!

-Eso lo tendría que decir yo, ¿no crees?-Preguntó el muchacho haciendo que la muchacha sintiese una punzada en su corazón. La castaña dejó de forcejear y bajó la vista.

-Tú…Nunca me hablas en serio, siempre te estás burlando de mí.

-Te equivocas yo siempre habló en serio.- Contestó el muchacho cuando de repente la niña alzó la vista.

-No sé como me puedes…-Rápidamente la niña cerró la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Neji alzó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Qué?- Las pupilas blancas del joven buscaron las oscuras de la chica, pero ésta miraba para otro lado.- ¿Qué has dicho?- Neji dejó de ejercer presión sobre las muñecas de la muchacha y soltándolas, dirigió sus manos a las de la castaña. Sin que ellos lo quisieran, como si las manos reaccionarán solas, sus dedos se entrelazaron, los dedos blancos de Neji acariciaron la suave piel de la mano que agarraba.- Dime que has dicho.-Exigió, aunque aquel tono de voz, nunca lo había escuchado antes la muchacha en Neji, no sonaba a orden ni mandato, más bien…a súplica. Tenten se armó de valor y cuando entreabrió los labios el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió, Neji no parpadeo ni un instante, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llamado al timbre y permaneció mirándola esperando su respuesta, la muchacha hizo un intento de volver a hablar pero de nuevo el timbre sonó en sus oídos, la niña soltó las manos del joven y miró a otro lado indicándole al Hyûga que abriese la puerta. Éste, chasqueo su lengua y dirigiéndose a la puerta giró la llave y luego el pomo.

-¡¡¡Muy buenas a todos!-Se escuchó una voz grave conocida para los dos muchachos.

-¿Kankuro?-Preguntó Tenten atónita mirando de reojo a Neji, al cual se le había puesto cara de muy pocos amigos y parecía que solo con la mirada lanzaba chispas.

-¡Ese soy yo!- Rió feliz el joven.-¿Qué tal Neji?-Preguntó el muchacho posando su gran manaza sobre el hombro de Neji, éste primero lo miró a él y luego a su mano, Kankuro capto la indirecta al acto y apartó su mano.- Ya veo…¡Bueno!¡Para que veáis que no soy rasca, he traído unas cuantas botellitas de sake!¡Yo no sé lo que haríais sin el tito Kankuro…!

-¿Tito Kankuro?-Repitió Tenten a la cual se le habían puesto los ojos como platos por el descaro del recién llegado.

-¡Anda Neji majo!¡Lleva esto a la cocina si no te importa!- Dijo el muchacho dándole las dos bolsas que llevaba al Hyûga y pasando su brazo por el hombro de Tenten dijo.- ¡Vámonos Tenten!

-Pero Neji…

-¡Déjalo, déjalo!¡Qué ya nos alcanzará!-Mientras los dos muchachos se alejaban por el profundo pasillo el Hyûga permanecía con la puerta abierta, toda la lluvia entrando y las botellas de sake en la mano. El muchacho comenzó a temblar, no era por el frío que entraba, sino más bien la rabia que le había entrado, de repente 3 figuritas doblaron la esquina del pasillo por la que acababan de desaparecer Tenten y Kankuro viendo al final a Neji con las bolsas en las manos y la puerta abierta.

- Neji, ¿qué haces ahí?-Preguntó Hinata tímidamente desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Está temblando, ¿tendrá frío?-Preguntó una Tomoe extrañada.

-Bah, dejadlo, fijo que está haciendo el payaso, para que después digan que es muy maduro…- Se escuchó por último la voz de Rei, el Hyûga intentó mantener la calma, pero sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

-Ya se le pasará, venid por aquí.- Dijo Hinata haciendo una seña a sus dos amigas, que por última vez le echaron una mirada al extraño Neji. Pasaron por el pasillo con techillo que tenía el patio interior en el centro, hasta llegar a la habitación llena de mochilas de las muchachas que se iban a quedar a dormir.

-¿En serio que no se lo quieres dar tu en persona?-Preguntó de repente Rei cruzándose de brazos mientras la Hyûga buscaba en los cajones de su mesilla de noche.

-¿Eh?-Tomoe miró a la Hino extrañada.

-No…Es que me da mucha vergüenza…Dáselo tú.

-¿Eh?-Está vez los oscuros ojos de la Katsuragi se posaron sobre la ojiblanca.

-¡Pero así no tiene gracia!- Exclamó Rei descruzándose de brazos y moviendo de manera exagerada los brazos.

-Creo que me he perdido…- Comentó irónica Tomoe, que desde hacia rato, no entendía de que hablaban sus amigas. A la niña de ojos verdes se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con voz acaramelada comentó.

-Es que Hinata se nos va a declarar…

-¿Eh?¿En serio?-Preguntó la castaña feliz girándose a su amiga, la cuál había dejado de rebuscar en sus cajones y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa.- ¿Es Kiba? ¿o quizás Shino?-Preguntó emocinada la chica de ojos oscuros, la aludida negó con la cabeza sonrojándose.

-Es…Naruto…- Musitó la muchacha, a Tomoe se le cambió radicalmente la expresión de la cara.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo!¿Ese idiota?-Preguntó la castaña a punto de entrar en crisis.-Menudo gusto…

-¡Qué va Tomoe! Si Naruto es…muy dulce…

-Si tú lo dices, yo lo veo más bruto…- Comentó en voz baja la muchacha.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-Preguntó Rei cambiando de conversación. La Hyûga asintió y le cedió un papel que tenía entre sus manos.- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Se lo darás tú?- La morena negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Dáselo como quieras, pero dáselo tú…- Rogó con ojos suplicantes, la Hino asintió pesadamente cuando alguien irrumpió en el cuarto.

-¡Estábais aquí! Os buscaba.

-¡Hola Sakura!-Saludaron las muchachas.

-Verás Hinata…Es que los niños se están peleando por el control del mando: Naruto y Gaara quieren ver el capítulo de quiero ser una estrella, al parecer hoy es un especial, Kiba quiere ver una película policiaca que dan en la 3, Shino un documental sobre bichos, Lee el canal de deportes, Chouji el canal de anime y Kankuro el canal porno…¿Vienes a poner un poco de paz?-Preguntó exasperada la pelirrosa.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Hinata saliendo con la muchacha de ojos verdes de la habitación antes de echar una última mirada a sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Tomoe mirando a la morena cuando las otras dos niñas hubieron salido de la habitación.

-Pues…no lo sé.- Contestó la morena desplomándose sobre la cama. La castaña se quedó pensativa cuando de repente esbozo una gran sonrisa con aquellos dientes tan blancos y bien formados.

-¿Por qué no le pones la nota a Naruto en su chaqueta?

-¿Eh?-La Hino la miró un segundo para luego levantarse de un salto de la cama y agarrar de las manos a su amiga.- ¡Genial!¡Eres un genio!

-¡Lo sé!- Rió divertida la Katsuragi por la reacción de su amiga, ambas corrieron por el pasillo doblando la esquina a toda velocidad estando a punto de chocar con Neji.

-¡Mira por donde vas patosa!

-¡Mira tu imbécil!-Contestó Rei sin parar la carrera, llegaron a la entrada con la lengua fuera y buscaron el chaquetón naranja del rubio.

-¡Éste es!- Exclamó la joven abriendo su bolsillo, Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

-¿No crees que se le podría caer?- La aludida asintió con la cabeza y pensativa miró al suelo cuando descubrió una mochila.-¡Anda!¿Está mochila es la de Naruto?

-Si, desde luego es igual.- Afirmó la castaña.- Comprobémoslo.- Ambas se agacharon y abrieron la maleta para encontrarse con un libro de cocina.-¿Un libro de recetas?- Rei lo agarró y busco entre las páginas, paró en una de ellas y esbozando una gran sonrisa se la enseñó a su amiga.

-Todos los tipos de ramen que se pueden hacer…¡Seguro que es suya!¿De quién sino? De ahí seguro que no se le pierde…- Ambas muchachas rieron felices y escondieron la notita, sin tan siquiera imaginarse que esa mochila era de Shino y que, poco tiempo después, aquel trozo de papel traería problemas.

De nuevo corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, al entrar se encontraron con el siguiente panorama: A un Gaara y un Naruto viendo el capítulo de "quiero ser una estrella", estaba claro que el pelirrojo terminaría viendo lo que quería, a un Kankuro sirviendo chupitos a Kiba y Lee, Tenten mirando con cara de medio metro al pelirrojo, Sakura junto con Hinata charlando, un Chouji devorando patatas, Neji mirando por la ventana como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer y un Shino con Hanabi pegada del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Anda!¿Queréis un chupito vosotras dos, guapas?-Preguntó Kankuro al ver llegar a las dos muchachas, Gaara miró de reojo a la castaña de las dos, que se mantenía como en otra dimensión, con la mirada perdida. Hinata miró a Rei preguntándole con la mirada que como le había ido y ésta alzó el dedo pulgar feliz.

-Por cierto, ¿Y shikamaru?-Preguntó de repente Sakura.

-Lo llamé a su casa, pero no estaba…- Comentó Chouji.

-¡Anda…!-Exclamó Kankuro, que ya comenzaba a ponerse alegre.-¡Qué casualidad!¡Igual que Temari!- A Gaara se le cambió la expresión de la cara y mirando al Akimichi preguntó.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir el rellenito temiendo por el pellejo de su amigo.- En casa de su primo.- Mintió, el pelirrojo parecía algo más aliviado, aunque no del todo.- ¿Vamos a pedir la cena? Aunque con este temporal dudo que sea a domicilio…-Preguntó el muchacho intentando cambiar de conversación.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Hinata mirando a Neji, aunque estaba claro que éste no estaba por la labor de ayudar, Rei que lo notó exclamó.

-¡No sufras!¡Qué Naruto, Tomoe y yo la preparamos!¡Tú no te muevas!

-¿Cómo?¡Yo estoy viendo la serie!- Se quejó el rubio poniendo pucheros.

-Déjalo Rei…-Exclamó de repente la pelirrosa captando la atención de todos.- Seguro que no puede con las cajas de la comida, si estuviese aquí Sasuke, seguro que si te acompañara podría con todas…- La mirada del rubio cambió radicalmente y dos llamas se encendieron en sus ojos.

-¡Ya lo creo que voy!-Chilló cogiendo de las manos a las niñas y echando a correr por el pasillo. Antes de que éstas pudiesen salir, Sakura guiñó un ojo divertida a Tomoe y Rei, las cuáles sonrieron divertidas. Kiba, que ya iba por el tercer chupito preguntó.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde se ha metido Ino? Es que no llega…-Sakura alzó una ceja extrañada y una pronunciada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Te estás poniendo muy pesadito con Ino, ¿no?

-¿Eh?¿Yo?-Preguntó el muchacha sonrojándose ligeramente y agarrando el vaso de sake se lo llevó a la boca.-¡Claro que no!

-¡Anda!¿Esa no es Ino?-Se escuchó la voz chillona del Uzumaki desde la cocina.

-¡Ya lo creo!¡Menuda suerte tiene!¡Mira el pedazo de tío que la acompaña!-Exclamó Rei.

-¡Qué pivón!- Terminó por decir Tomoe, de repente, todos los muchachos que se encontraban en el salón, (exceptuando Gaara que se quedó viendo al tele y Neji que seguía ininmutable), salieron a trompicones del salón por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina apartando de la ventana a los 3 niños.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó molesto Naruto.

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntaron Sakura y Tenten.

-Han rodeado la casa, ahora no se ve…-Explicó Tomoe, de nuevo la avalancha de niños corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ventana de la entrada, todos se asomaron, exceptuando Kiba que se quedó algo más apartado, cruzado de brazos y mosqueado.

-¡Míralo!¡Qué guapo!-Exclamó Tenten pegando su nariz al cristal.

-Hacen buena pareja…-Murmuró Chouji.

-Bah…Seguro que no es para tanto…-Dijo el Inuzuka aún apartado de la ventana.

-¡Menuda suerte tiene la cerda esa! Mira que liarse con semejante pivonazo…

-¡Le va a meter un morreo!-Gritó Kankuro alarmando a todos, al escuchar aquello Kiba se metió por medio apartando a codazos a todos los que allí se encontraban dispuesto a ver aquello.

-¡No digas tonterías Kankuro!¡Solo se han dado un beso en la mejilla!-Exclamó Tenten indignada, Kiba suspiró aliviado sin entender el porque; Los oscuros ojos del muchacho se detuvieron sobre la Yamanaka que con paso vacilante y ajustándose la capucha del impermeable se dirigía a la puerta de entrada. La rubia sacudió sus pies sobre la alfombrilla de entrada, dirigió su dedo al timbre y antes de poder tocarlo la puerta se abrió dejando a caer a sus pies a una masa de personas, la ojiazul los miró con una gran gota mientras estos seguían en el suelo unos encima de otros.

-¡Quita de encima Chouji!¡Qué me aplastas!-Gritó la pelirrosa.

-¡Es que encima mía está Shino!-Se excusó el rellenito.

-¡Tenten! ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó Kankuro con voz empalagosa.

-¡Kankuro!¡Cuidado con lo que tocas, que ese soy yo, no Tenten!- Gritó Kiba molesto al notar la mano del robusto muchacho toqueteándolo.

-¿Qué pretendías tocarme? ¡Ya verás cuando me levanté desgraciado!- Chilló la niña de dos cocos.

-¡Anda!¡Yo también quiero!-Exclamó Naruto llegando con Tomoe y Rei tirándose sobre el samwich humano. Cuando al fin todos se levantaron y hubo orden, todas las amigas de la rubia se arrojaron sobre ella.

-¡Hay que ver cerda!¡Menudo pivón te has buscado!-Gritó la pelirrosa.

-¡Está como un tren!¿Tiene amigos?-Preguntó Tomoe.

-¡Menudo culo tiene!

-¡Rei, por favor!-Exclamó escandalizada Hinata al escuchar aquel comentario.

-¿Y cómo besa?-Preguntó la muchacha de dos cocos, la Yamanaka se vio agobiada por tantas preguntas, y mientras, algo más apartados los niños las miraban con recelo.

-¿Y qué tendrá ese tío de especial?

-Menudas tontas…

-Y que lo digas…

-¡Fijo que yo tengo mejor culo!-Gritó de repente Kankuro poniéndose de espaldas a las niñas, éstas alzaron una ceja.-¿A que sí?-De repente se bajó los pantalones incluyendo los calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su culo, la mayoría de las niñas metieron un grito y se taparon los ojos. El muchacho de la cara pintada se subió los pantalones y miró hacia atrás, para ver a Sakura, Tenten, Tomoe y Rei con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Kankuro…- Comenzó a decir Tenten.-¡Yo te mató!- Gritó, y acto seguido las cuatro muchachas echaron a correr trás el muchacho.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-Gritó Sakura.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Exhibicionista!- Exclamó Tomoe, las voces de las niñas se perdieron en el pasillo, Ino con una Hinata más roja que un tomate sonrió divertida: en otras circustancias abría sido la primera en salir tras el joven, pero esta vez estaba demasiado feliz como para pegar a nadie.

-¿Estás tan ocupada como para no saludar a tus amigos?-Preguntó una voz a la rubia, ésta reconoció la voz de Kiba al instante.

-Es que no me ha dado tiempo, porque como…- Comenzó a explicar la rubia sonriendo.

-Ya claro, siempre con excusas… Quizás estabas tan embobada con ese niñato que ni te has dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí.- Siguió repitiendo el muchacho de la capucha, Shino y los demás lo miraron de reojo…Kiba estaba algo bebido y estaba largando tonterías.

-¿Qué éstas diciendo?

-No te hagas la tonta que lo sabes perfectamente.- Dijo el joven situándose frente a la rubia y señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Kiba, ¿qué te has fumado?-Preguntó la rubia muy seria, los demás muchachos casi se caen para atrás.

-¡No he fumado nada!¡Desde las charlas de jóvenes drogadictos no he vuelto a fumar!¡Fueron meses muy duros!- De repente junto al Inuzuka se situó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Qué fuerza de voluntad!¡Afán de superación!-Exclamó el cejudo.-¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti!

-¡Y una mierda!¡Ahora se ha pasado al alcohol!-Exclamó el Uzumaki.

-Estás bebido.- Dijo la Yamanaka negando con la cabeza, de repente Kiba comenzó a hablar, haciendo que se produjera un gran silencio en la entrada.

-La verdad es que no me extraña que te hayas ido con ese gilipollas…Las busca facilonas y claro…Contigo lo ha tenido muy fácil…-Las palabras del Inuzuka fueron frenadas por una sonora bofetada de la rubia, el muchacho se tambaleó ligeramente y por un acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida.

-¡Te has pasado de la raya!- Gritó la niña apretando los puños intentando controlar el no darle otra torta. De nuevo se hizo silencio. La ojiazul esquivó el cuerpo de Kiba inmóvil y se adentró a paso ligero en el pasillo, toda la alegría, toda la felicidad que tenía hasta el momento se había visto rota por el comportamiento del Inuzuka. Hinata miró a un lado y a otro y decidió seguir a su amiga. Todos los muchachos que se encontraban con Kiba se mantuvieron callados, hasta que al fin, el rubio del grupo abrió la boca.

-¿Nos vamos al salón?

-Será lo mejor.- Asintió Shino.Los cinco muchachos comenzaron a andar cuando de repente el Aburame paró en seco, quedando el último de sus amigos: la cremallera de su mochila estaba medio abierta. Se agachó y terminó por abrirla del todo, comenzó sudar pensando que alguien podía haber descubierto su mayor secreto: que era un amante de la cocina; allí estaba su libro de recetas, no pudo dejarlo en su casa ya que a la vuelta de las clases de cocina se encontró con sus amigos y decidió acompañarlos a casa de Hinata. Terminó por abrir la cremallera y se sorprendió enormemente al encontrarse un papel muy bien doblado junto al libro, lo abrió con cuidado y, conforme iba leyendo sus pupilas se dilataban más, sobre todo, al leer el nombre de la persona cuya firma constaba al final del escrito.

Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad, calados hasta los huesos, estornudando y con un catarro de cuidado se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari. Ambos al salir corriendo del gimnasio desde el cual aún podían escuchar los chillidos histéricos de Anko y la despedida calurosa de Gai se habían refugiado dentro de un centro comercial hasta que más o menos la tormenta cesase. Ahora, para su suerte, la lluvia había amainado y los dos se encontraban paseando por el parque, donde se respiraba un agradable olor a tierra mojada. No sabían porque, pero a pesar de que sabían que aquella noche tendrían 40 de fiebre y que la poca gente que había en la calle los miraban con cara rara debido a que estaban mojados, no querían volver a sus casas, no aquella noche. La rubia, al menos, en el cuarto de baño del centro comercial con la ropa que llevaba en la bolsa de deporte se había podido cambiar y abrigar y ya, más o menos se encontraba seca, aunque con frío. El Nara que llevaba la bolsa de deporte de la chica se la echó al hombro y suspiró cansado, la ojiazul se acercó más aún a él haciendo que el muchacho sintiese algo de calor.

-Temari…No sé yo si será buena idea que te pongas tan cerca de mí…Sería muy problemático que tu hermano nos estuviese siguiendo y nos esté viendo…

-¡Joder! Piensas más en Gaara que en mí. A veces pienso que no somos una pareja, sino un trío…- Bufó la chica por lo bajo. De repente su mal humor desapareció al ver frente a ella una preciosa pista de hielo que aún no habían quitado.-¡Qué bonita!- Gritó la rubia corriendo a la pista, la cuál brillaba con la escasa luz de las farolas debido a que se encontraba mojada.

-¡Cuidado Tema…!-Comenzó a advertirle el Nara al ver como la chica se metía en la pista, y rápidamente resbalando caía al falso hielo. El muchacho, sin pensarlo se adentró también y al igual que la niña, resbaló. Éste se tocó el culo mientras maldecía por lo bajo y se preguntaba que quien le había mandado meterse allí, la rubia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y sentada se deslizó hasta al lado del chico.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-Preguntó entre risas, el niño de la coleta sonrió y rodeando con sus brazos la barriga de la niña la echó sobre su pecho.

-¿Tú que crees?- Preguntó cogiendole la mano, ambos comenzaron a acariciar las manos del otro con sus dedos y así, estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin decirse nada. De repente la rubia habló, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Shikamaru, se me ha ocurrido una idea para ponerle final a nuestros problemas.

-¿Eh?-El Nara alzó una ceja extrañado.-¿Qué idea?

-Pero…- La muchacha no pareció escuchar la pregunta del joven, y bajando la mirada susurró.- Necesitaríamos la ayuda de tu amiguita la rubia…

-¿Ino?-Preguntó sorprendido el moreno viendo la abundante cabellera rubia de la chica, ya que no podía ver su cara.- ¿Para qué?

-Podía hacerse pasar por tu novia…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!-Gritó el muchacho produciendo una mueca desagradable por parte de Temari.

-Creéme, a mi es a la que menos gracia le hace, pero…Así mi hermano te dejaría en paz y yo no tendría que preocuparme de que me sigue.

-Es que sería un rollo, además de que Ino es muy problemática…- Comenzó a explicar el niño pensando, que tanto su mejor amiga como su novia eran muy parecidas entre sí y sobre todo, igual de problemáticas.- No sé yo si aceptaría eso…

-¡¿Es tu amiga no!Entonces lo aceptará, se lo explicas y punto.- Exclamó la joven agarrando del cuello del jersey al muchacho.

-Bah…De acuerdo…- Asintió mientras la niña lo soltaba, "joder…en menudo rollo me he metido…"

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó la muchacha dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al niño.

-Yo pensaba que Ino te caía mal…- Dijo el moreno mirándola de reojo.

-Pues la verdad es que no me gusta nada…Pero bueno, si nos puede ayudar.- Contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, el Nara sonrió divertido, "¿en serio no le cae bien? Pues las dos se parecen tela…"

Entre tanto, en casa de los Hyûga, habían optado por pedir comida a domicilio, ya que no llovía y ahora se encontraban en el salón esperando las pizzas. La situación era la siguiente: Naruto con Gaara viendo la tele, Neji cruzado de brazos ausente, junto a él, Chouji comiendo patatas, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Tomoe y Rei charlando, Shino mirando fijamente a Hinata, ya que con las gafas de sol no se veía, Hanabi del brazo de éste último y finalmente Kiba, Lee y Kankuro terminándose una botella de sake.

-¡Terminada!-Gritaron a la vez Kiba, Lee y Kankuro dejando el vaso vacío sobre el suelo. Neji, al contrario que Shino no fue nada disimulado y los fulminó con la mirada molesto de tanto grito.

-¡Escuchad!-Exclamó de repente Kankuro levantándose.-¡La botella está vacía así que…Juguemos a la botella!

-Paso.-Dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo, si Sasuke no estaba allí, no tenía gracia.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Ino con voz molesta, Kiba la miró de reojo.

-Paso de todo esto.-Saltó de repente Neji captando las miradas de todos los presentes, y levantándose de su silla salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra más. Tenten lo miró preocupada y cuando estaba a punto de decir que no jugaba Lee habló.

-Tenten, ¿tú si jugarás no? Porque aunque Neji te guste y se haya ido tienes que jugar…- Está vez todas las miradas fueron a parar sobre la rojísima muchacha que incorporándose le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al chico de cejas encrespadas.

-¡Cállate Lee!¡Pues claro que jugaré!¡Y que quede claro que a mi Neji no me gusta!- Gritó la chica de dos cocos sentándose junto a Hinata aún sonrojada. Rei miró de reojo a la Hyûga y entendió que quería jugar por Naruto, luego miró a Tomoe y entendió que quería jugar por Gaara aunque no lo quisiese admitir y suspirando dijo.

-Yo juego, y Tomoe también.

-¿Eh?¿Y yo por qué?-Preguntó la castaña. Rei le lanzó una mirada burlona haciendo que la Katsuragi comprendiese que se refería a Gaara.

-¿Y tú Hinata?-Preguntó Kiba.

-Sí…- Asintió la chica cortada.

-¡De acuerdo!¡Pues todos los que estamos aquí jugamos!- Exclamó Kankuro colocando la botella frente a él mientras todo el mundo, incluyendo a Gaara y Naruto que acababan de terminar de ver la serie se colocaban en círculo.

-Yo voy al servicio…- Dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto.

-Te acompañó.- Se apresuró a decir Ino siguiéndola.

-¡Aquí va la botella!- Gritó Kankuro girándola.-¿Recordáis como va esto no? La botella se gira, y le toca a uno, de nuevo se gira y le toca a otro, el segundo que ha señalado tiene que elegir entre beso, verdad o atrevimiento, y el primero en ser señalado tiene que realizar la pregunta o ponerle el beso o atrevimiento.-Conforme Kankuro hablaba la botella terminaba de girar.- ¡Y si no lo aceptáis…hay que quitarse prenda!

-¡Te ha señalado Shino!-Gritó Hanabi sentada junto a Shino mirando la boquilla de la botella que señalaba claramente al misterioso niño. A Kankuro se le dibujó una pronunciada sonrisa y de nuevo giró la botella. Esta vez, la señalada fue Hinata. La Hyûga sonrió a su amigo.

-¡Jo!¡Qué suerte!-Se quejó la pequeña de las hermanas Hyûga.

-Atrevimiento.- Dijo la Hyûga con la máxima seguridad que pudo.

-Tienes que quedarte a solas cinco minutos con la persona que yo te diga.

-¿Con quién?-Preguntó Hinata mientras su pulso se aceleraba pensando que el elegido sería Naruto. Kiba dibujó una pronunciada sonrisa en sus labios: Shino sabía que Hinata estaba loquita por Naruto, así que seguro que elegía al rubio.

-Conmigo.- Soltó el moreno haciendo que todos, excepto Naruto y Gaara se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-Consiguió pronunciar Hinata, Hanabi miró con envidia a su hermana y tirando de la manga del causante de la pregunta dijo.

-¡Pero solo es estar con ella! No tenéis que besaros ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la pequeña con ojos brillantes.

-No, simplemente estar conmigo, en el balcón de la cocina.- Dicho esto el joven se levantó y salió del cuarto, dejando a todos a cuadros. Hinata miró a sus amigas extrañada.

-Ve.- Dijo Rei sonriéndole, la aludida asintió y salió del cuarto.

-Sigamos con el juego.- Dijo Gaara alarmando a todos.

-Pero debemos de esperar…- Comenzó a decir Kiba.

-Que lo sigamos.- Repitió el pelirrojo adquiriendo aquella mirada tétrica que echaba para atrás a cualquiera. Rápidamente Kankuro hizo girar la botella, que señaló a Gaara, éste miró el brillante vidrio para después clavar sus verdes ojos en los oscuros de Tomoe, ésta desvió su vista nerviosa. De nuevo la botella giró hasta quedar señalada entre Rei y Tomoe, aunque más bien señalaba a la ojiverde.

-Yo creo que señala a Rei…- Murmuró Naruto.

-Yo también lo pienso.- Dijo Kiba.

-Y yo…- Comentó Chouji.

-Señala a Tomoe.- Cortó Gaara los comentarios de los muchachos.

-Pero Gaara si es que señala a…- Una mirada psicópata por parte del pelirrojo hizo que Kankuro cerrara la boca.- ¡Tienes toda la razón!¡Señala a Tomoe!

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó el ojiverde sin apartar su mirada de la Katsuragi, ésta aparto la vista temblorosa, aunque antes de hacerlo pudo ver una mueca burlona en los labios del niño, "¿Cómo puede intimidarme tanto? No lo puedo mirar pero…¿qué hago? Yo no soy la que debe estar avergonzada por lo que paso esta mañana, yo no pegué a nadie, no debo apartarle la mirada…¡No quiero!" De repente los oscuros ojos de la niña se alzaron clavando su vista en el pelirrojo.

-Atrevimiento.- Dijo con voz firme. Todo el mundo, incluyendo el pelirrojo se sorprendieron por la manera de la chica de decirlo.

-De acuerdo.- Susurró Gaara, durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio total en la habitación, en la que se podían ver saltar chispas entre los dos muchachos.- Tienes que quedarte conmigo a solas durante media hora en una habitación.

-¿¡Media hora?-Se le escapó a Rei temiendo por la vida de su amiga.

-¿Algún problema?-Pregutó el pelirrojo lanzándole una macabra mirada a la morena de ojos verdes, ésta negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.- Dijo con voz firme Tomoe, todo el mundo la miró con una mezcla de temor, asombro y admiración. Gaara se levantó, e inclinando su cabeza a la derecha le indico que salieran de allí. Hasta que los dos muchachos no hubieron salido nadie habló.

-¡Joder! Qué pocos nos hemos quedado.- Se quejó Kiba.

-No son listos esos dos ni nada, les ponen la prueba de quedarse a solas con ellos…¡en la próxima ronda hago lo mismo!- Exclamó Kankuro abriendo otra botella de sake.

-¡Sírveme un poco!-Exclamó Lee.

-Lo mejor será que esperemos a los demás.- Murmuró Chouji tumbándose sobre la alfombra.

-Hinata y Shino deben de estar al llegar.- Comentó Tenten a Rei.

-¡Voy a ver!-Exclamó Hanabi levantándose del suelo.

Algo más alejados del salón, en la habitación de invitados, acababan de entrar Gaara y Tomoe.Ambos en silencio, sin mirarse. La castaña pasó antes que el pelirrojo y éste último cerró la puerta. La Katsuragi tragó saliva, ¿media hora?¿qué pretendía? Eso sí, fuera lo que fuera no pensaba echarse atrás. El ojiverde giró sobre si mismo y alzando la vista dijo.

-Siéntate.- La castaña buscó una silla pero solo encontró dos camas, respiró hondo y le obedeció. El pelirrojo se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, ésta no pudo evitar alejarse un poco deslizándose sobre la colcha.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?-Preguntó el muchacho clavando su mirada en los oscuros ojos de la niña, ésta sintió como se sumergía en aquellos dos ojos color agua marina que parecían un inmenso océano sin explorar, lleno de misterios, pero no lo hizo, y mantuvo la sangre fría.

-No.-Respondió en un hilo de voz.

-¿En serio?-El pelirrojo se deslizó por el colchón acercándose algo más a ella, quedando a la misma distancia que tenían antes de que la niña se alejará, ésta vez la muchacha no retrocedió ni un milímetro.- Esta mañana no lo parecía.

-Es normal, si tú estuvieras en una habitación a solas con una persona que estuvo en un centro de menores, pega a alguien sin razón y cuando está en el suelo sigue metiéndole patadas, ¿Qué sentirías?- La muchacha no vario ni un solo momento el tono de su voz, aunque estuviera temblando de arriba abajo. Durante un segundo a la muchacha le pareció ver como la mirada burlona del niño se transformaba en una melancólica, pero rápidamente volvió a ser la normal.

-Supongo que lo mismo que sientes tú ahora.-Contestó el muchacho con el mismo tono frío que la Katsuragi había utilizado con él, e incorporándose se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, la muchacha apretó lo puños: Gaara se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando. Ella ni en sueños se hubiera metido en una habitación con un chico así, pero, no sabía porque, con Gaara lo había hecho.

-No tenías derecho a hacerle eso a Lee, no te había echo nada.- Dijo la morena mirando al suelo con tristeza.

-No hables como si pudieses juzgarme.- Dijo de repente en el tono más frío que le había escuchado Tomoe hablar.-¿Quieres saber por qué le pegue?-Gaara se giró clavando una macabra mirada en la chica que la hizo estremecerse y desear salir de allí corriendo, pero no lo hizo, el pelirrojo se acercó más a ella, y apoyando sus manos en el colchón a los lados de las piernas de la niña, sin llegar a rozarlas, haciendo quedar su rostro muy cerca del de Tomoe murmuró.-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Y tú, ¿quieres que lo sepa?-Preguntó la castaña clavando sus ojos en los del niño.

-Puede que no te guste.

-Puede que no, pero…-La muchacha guardó silencio. Gaara dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero muy distintas a las muecas que solía poner.

-Eres igual que ella…

-¿Igual qué quién?-Preguntó la castaña sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Igual que Motoko.- Contestó el muchacho apartándose suavemente de la niña, ésta sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido y soltó todo el aire que había acumulado.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó viendo la expresión de dolor y tristeza que adquiría el muchacho.

-Era. Motoko murió.- Contestó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos, la morena abrió la boca para decir que lo sentía, pero los labios del joven fueron más rápidos.-Cuando tú llegaste…La volví a ver…En tus ojos.- El pelirrojo abrió mucho sus ojos al sentir algo cálido tocar su mano, bajó la vista y vio como la morena mano de la chica cogía la suya.

-Cuéntamelo Gaara, cuéntame porque pegaste a Lee…

-No.- Cortó tajantemente el niño sin soltar la mano de la morena.- Te lo contaré todo, desde el principio, Lo que paso…antes de ingresar en el centro de menores por asesinato.

Mientras, Sakura e Ino permanecían en la entrada de la casa.

-Sakura, ¿qué me querías contar?

-Ino…-La rubia alzó una ceja, Sakura nunca la llamaba por su nombre si no era por algo serio.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto muy rara desde esta mañana…

-Es que…-La pelirrosa aspiró algo de aire antes de empezar a hablar.- Es que esta mañana me encontré con Itachi Uchiha, antes de Que Shikamaru y tú llegáseis.

-¿El hermano de Sasuke?¿El mismo que iba por ti en primaria?-Preguntó la rubia sorprendida, la ojiverde asintió.- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que me aliara con él.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo…¿Para qué?-Preguntó la chica de ojos claros sin entender nada aún.

-Para separar a Sasuke y Rei.- Terminó por explicar la muchacha, la Yamanaka alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Sasuke y Rei? Pero si no están juntos…

-Lo sé, pero…Él también ha notado que algo pasa entre ellos dos…

-Oye Sakura, ese chico es muy raro, tú lo sabes, pasa de lo que te diga…- La muchacha paró de hablar al ver la mirada de tristeza de su amiga.

-Ya pero…Me dijo cosas que también yo pienso y…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas.- Contestó la pelirrosa. Ino tragó saliva.

-Y…¿qué dijiste?-La Haruno alzó la vista mientras entreabría los labios.

Entre tanto, en el balcón de la cocina, Hinata y Shino permanecían, cada uno en un extremo sin hablarse, el techillo los resguardaba de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, sin embargo el frío si entraba en sus cuerpos.

-Shino…-Murmuró la Hyûga.- Hace rato que estamos aquí…¿quieres decirme algo?- El muchacho de gafas de sol, que hasta el momento no se había movido ni un milímetro alzó la vista y miró a la muchacha, se llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su amplio jersey y sacó un papel doblado de él.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la muchacha, el niño lo abrió y los ojos de la niña se agrandaron al reconocer su letra, corrió a su amigo y se lo quitó de las manos.

-¿Por qué lo tenías?-Preguntó mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-No lo sé, pero me ha ayudado mucho.- La morena alzó una ceja extrañada, mientras Hanabi acababa de llegar a la cocina, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para llamar a su hermana y a Shino, éste agarró a la chica de ojos blancos por los hombros.

-¿Qué te ha ayudado?-Preguntó Hinata sin entender nada aún, se suponía que ese papel se lo tendría que haber dado Rei a Naruto, ¿qué había pasado entonces? ¿por qué lo tenía Shino?

-Exacto.

-Pero Shino…-Las palabras de la niña fueron frenadas por los labios del Aburame que se juntaron con los de la niña. Las pupilas de ésta se dilataron y el rubor de sus mejillas se extendió por toda su cara, los fríos pero carnosos labios del muchacho acariciaban los de la muchacha, ésta átonita sintió como la boca del joven se abría más y más, Hanabi no podía apartar su vista de los dos muchachos y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Hinata no podía moverse, Shino, con sus manos, le agarraba los hombros y con sus labios, acariciaba los de la Hyûga mayor.

**¡weno! Aki el fin d este capi, os deseo una feliz navida otra ve ¡ xD y recordad, dejad reviews, lo mas largos posible! Muxos besos!**


	22. Juntos bajo la lluviaRecuerdos dolorosos

**Wuolas a todos! xD weno, lo primero que quiero hacer es pedir disculpas a todos los que leeis este fict! lo siento muxissimoooo! E tardado demasiado en actualizar. Es que entre el colegio, los estudios, las salidas, las resacas etc… no e podido escribir! Perdonadme! **

**_Kagome1013:_ wuolas! xD k d tiempoo! Weno, en este capi kedan resueltas todas las incógnitas que deje en el anterior capi! espero d k t merezca la pena leerlo!**

**_Hinaru90:_ jajaja! Si, ino aceptara la propuesta de Thika y temari! Aunk sera bastante problemático…jajjaja! Espero k t guste el capi!**

**_Vexphoemy:_ jajaja! xD si, es k a mi m gusta liar muxo las cosas… no t preocupes k casi todo s resolvera en ste capi! xD y lee? Pos no s si djarlo con alguien, aunk acepto sugerencias xD y no t preocupes k abra mas inoxkiba! Esa pareja estara asegurada, el reixitaxi aun no es seguro, esa pareja esta en el aire!**

**_Tensai seko:_ mi manita la mejooo! n.n xD weno, aki tenes la actualizacion del capi! xD espero k t merezca la pena! Tu sabes k tus eviews siempre m encantan, son los mas largos! Temari y Thika al dia siguiente si estaran con fiebre! xD y ino si aceptara…aunk no s lo tomara mu bien xD muxos besos manita! Y a leer!**

**_Lin hashimoto:_ M alegro k t haya gustado! spero k un review tuyo en este capi! n.n**

**_Mayreni:_ ok! Intentare poner mas reixitaxi! Aunk esta pareja aun no es segura… aver k t parece el capi!**

**_Tere-chan: _wenooo, aki al fin la historia de gaaara! xD aver k t parece. Espero tu review!**

**_Sakuritaharuno14: _jajajaj, m alegro d k t parezca tan comico el fict! xD intento ponerle el mayor umor posible, aunk sin excederme para k no seamu pedante. Aver k tal ste capi!**

**_Sccmar:_ en este capi ya s sabe la historia d gaara! Y lo d rei y sasuke… pos no s sguro! Tngo parejas en el aire! Aunk si t podo decir k sasuke terminara cn sakura.**

**_Pola:_ malegro k estes tan enganxada al fict! siento muxo la tardanza! Aver si t merece la pena!**

**_Mickeymalote:_ wuolas! M alegro k t gustase el capi anterior! espero k m dejes review en ste! Tus comentarios siempre son mu wnos!**

**_Temari-chan:_ m alegro d k t gustase ese capi! espero k este este t guste tanto o mas k el anterior! n.n**

**_Mazinho:_ espero k este capi t guste! en este capi gaara tiene bastante protagonismo y al fin s sabe su pasado!**

**_Perito:_ wuolas! E aki un nuevo capi! como siempre espero tu review! Aver k t parece el capi!**

**_Minami90:_ wuolas wapaa! Aki ay un nuevo capi! xD sabes k tu opinión es mu importante pa mi asi k espero k no s t olvide dejar review wapa!**

**_LadyIdril: _ wuolas! Tu eres una nueva lectora d mi fict no? Weno, pos espero k t guste la historia y este capi! n.n**

**_Kyora-chan:_ wuola! M alegra k t parezca k esta mu bien el fict! espero tu review sobre este capi! aver k t parece!**

**_Bruxi:_ la verdad sk leerte el fict, los 21 capis k tene es muxa tela! M alegro k t aya gustado el fict y espero k este capi t guste igual!**

**_Kitii cat:_ m alabas muxo diciendo k soy grandiosa! Y lo d k es el fict con mas entusiasmo k as leido m alegra muxo! La verdad es k lo he escrito con muxo cariño. Y gracias lo d la obra maestra! Aunk no creo k sea para tanto n.n, lo d k introdujese un nuevo personaje parece interesante, ¿m podrias dar alguna idea d como meterlo en la historia? La opinión d los lectores es mu importante pa mi! Weno, aver k t parece el capi!**

**_Temari-chan: _ola d nuevo! xD no t sofokes mujer k aki esta el nuevo capi d konoha´s institute!**

**Bueno, ante todo muxas gracias a todos los k m leeis y dejais reviews, m aceis mu feliz con vuestros comentarios. ya sabeis! Reviews, lo mas largos posibles plis! Besos a todos! Ste capi va dedicao a todos los k m leeis ay! Al otro lado de la pantalla!**

**22  
¡Juntos bajo la lluvia!  
Recuerdos dolorosos**

-No.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Ino aguantando aún la respiración.

-Le dije que no.- Repitió Sakura negando con la cabeza, la Yamanaka dejó escapar todo el aire acumulado y una sonrisa de satisfacción escapó de sus labios: estaba orgullosa de su mejor amiga.

-Sabría que no serías capaz de traicionar de esa manera a…

-No lo he hecho por Rei, no es que me caiga mal, pero tampoco me termina de convencer…-Explicó la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros.-Lo he hecho porque es lo correcto, yo no necesito eso para que Sasuke este conmigo.

-Je.- La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.- Has madurado mucho Sakura, aunque aún no del todo…

-Ino…

-Pero…Hay algo que me preocupa…-Comentó la rubia llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué ganaría Itachi haciendo que ni Rei ni Sasuke se puedesen ver? No lo entiendo.

-Bueno, Itachi y Sasuke nunca se han llevado bien, puede que lo único que quiera sea fastidiarlo.

-Puede ser.- Respondió la ojiazul suspirando para luego girarse hacia su amiga.-¡Volvamos al salón con los demás, frentuda!-Exclamó dando un cate a la sorprendida muchacha.

-¡Espérame cerda!- Gritó corriendo detrás de la muchacha.-Nunca cambiarás Ino…

Mientras, en la terraza de la cocina, Shino sujetaba por los hombros a la pobre Hinata, que aún seguía desconcertada por el beso que el Aburame le estaba regalando, de repente, la Hyûga reacciono y acercándo sus manos a los hombros del muchacho lo apartó de un empujón haciendo que sus labios se separasen. La Hyûga retrocedió un par de pasos para luego mirar al joven, un gran charco de silencio se extendió entre los dos, los temblorosos ojos de la muchacha que se mantenían fijos en las oscuras gafas del muchacho se desviaron al ver una pequeña figura observándolos con lágrimas en los ojos:

-¡Ha…Hanabi!-Exclamó de repente la muchacha extendiendo su brazo como intentando retener a la pequeña, la cuál, a oír su nombre echó a correr a toda prisa casi chocando con Ino, que también iba corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿¡Hanabi?-Preguntó la rubia al verla pasar con la vista baja, pero no paró de correr, al igual que Sakura, que al pasar por la puerta de la cocina vio a la Hyûga y al Aburame, ésta primera dejó de mirar la puerta por la que acababan de pasar dos de sus amigas para girarse a Shino.

-¿Pero qué te has creído?

-Hinata…-El Aburame se sorprendió al ver a Hinata con aquella expresión de enfado en sus ojos que normalmente mostraban dulzura y sosiego.-Pensé que no te importaría.

-¿Qué?-La muchacha abrió más aún sus ya desmesurados ojos.-¿Qué no me importaría? No…¡No te entiendo Shino!- Terminó por decir la muchacha para salir corriendo de allí, estando a punto de chocar con Naruto, que, al ver que ambos tardaban tanto, había ido a buscarlos.

-¡Perdona Naruto!-Dijo la muchacha con voz quebrada pasando de largo del rubio, éste miró primero a la niña para luego dirigir una mirada asesina a Shino.

-¡Eh, tú!¿¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a Hinata?

-Nada.- Contestó el aludido sin dignar a levantar la vista, el rubio se acercó a él a grandes zancadas para agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡¿Cómo qué nada!¡A mi no me tomes el pelo chaval!¡Cómo le hayas hecho algo te voy a partir la…!

-Suéltame.- Dijo de repente el moreno dando un manotazo en las manos a Naruto consiguiendo así quedarse libre de amarros. Dicho esto, dejando con la palabra en la boca al Uzumaki salió de la terraza, el rubio abrió la boca y dio un paso dispuesto a seguir al Aburame y decirle un par de cosas cuando piso algo. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un papel en el que había escrito algo, lo recogió del suelo y al leer lo que ponía en él sus pupilas se dilataron.

**_1º. Quiero contarte un secreto (mira el nº 5)_**

_**2º. La respuesta (mira el nº 11)**_

_**3º. No te enfades (mira el nº 15)**_

**_4º. Calma no estés tan rabioso (mira el nº 13)_**

_**5º. Primero mira el nº 2**_

**_6º. No estés tan molesto (mira el nº 12)_**

_**7º. Solo quiero decirte que te quiero.**_

**_8º. Lo que quiero decirte es q esta en el nº 14_**

_**9º. Ten paciencia (mira el nº 4)**_

**_10º. Allí está la respuesta finalmente (mira el nº 7)_**

_**11º. No tengo coraje para decirtelo (mira el nº 6)**_

_**12º. Lo siento (mira el nº 8)**_

_**13º. No seas tan ansioso (mira el nº 10)**_

**_14º. Aunque no sé como decírtelo (mira el nº 3)_**

_**15º. Debes estar furioso (mira el nº 9)**_

**_Hinata_**

-Hinata…¿está enamorada de Shino?- Sin saber porque Naruto sintió algo extraño en su interior que no supo como explicar y guardándose la nota, salió de allí con la mente en blanco.

Mientras, en el cuarto de invitados, Tomoe aún seguía estrechando la mano del pelirrojo, éste permanecía callado, con un semblante serio y a la vez triste, que nunca había visto antes en él.

-Gaara…- Un hilo de voz salió de las cuerdas vocales de la castaña.- Si no quieres no…no hace falta que me lo cuentes…- La muchacha sintió como el joven apretaba su mano contra la de ella.

-Motoko…-Los ojos del joven comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, haciendo estremecer por completo a la chica.- Motoko era lo que más quería, y ahora…llegas tú…

-Gaara…

-Yo…aún no la he olvidado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un niño pelirrojo se banlanceaba sobre un columpio mirando a un punto inexistente de la arena del parque, a unos metros de él, un grupo de pequeños de su edad jugaban con la pelota._

_-Mirad a ese niño de ahí ¿por qué está tan solo?_

_- Es un bicho raro._

_-Siempre está solo…_

_-Alejémonos antes de que nos contagie su rareza._

_Estos comentarios llegaron a los oídos del solitario chiquillo que bajando más aún la cabeza, como en un gesto de disculpa sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- Una voz dulce y algo chillona hizo que alzase la vista y se encontrará con unos ojos oscuros y profundos.-¿Por qué estás solo?_

_El pequeño se encogió de hombros y bajando del columpio miró con desconfianza a la pequeña, pensando que de un momento a otro lo llamaría bicho raro o algo por el estilo: la chiquilla, de ojos grandes y oscuros, pelo castaño, corto y lacio era algo más baja que él._

_-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?-Preguntó mirando el suelo algo cortada haciendo círculos en la arena con su pie._

_-¿En serio?-Preguntó el niño en una exclamación dejando aquella mirada desconfianza a un lado, la muchacha sonrió y asintió feliz._

_-¡Motoko!-Les interrumpió una voz grave y autoritaria. La niña dio un respingo y girándose se inclinó hacia delante mostrando un gran respeto al dueño de aquel vozarrón. Los ojos verdes del pequeño analizaron al culpable del sobresaltó de la chiquilla: un hombre robusto, de pelo negro y ojos también oscuros le mostró una cándida sonrisa.- ¿Eres amigo de mi hija?- Preguntó en un tono mucho más suave, Gaara asintió bastante cortado.- ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a un amigo mío…_

_-¡Inspector Ishimura!- Exclamó una voz conocida para el pelirrojo._

_-¡Cuánto tiempo Kazekage! ¿Aún mantienes ese apodo desde el instituto?_

_-¡Pues claro!¿Conoces a mi hijo?- Preguntó extrañado clavando una fría mirada en el ojiverde, el cuál, al sentirla la apartó rápidamente._

_-Estaba hablando con él precisamente ahora de que se parecía mucho a un amigo mío…¡Y ese eres tú!_

_Ambos, se enlazaron en una de aquellas aburridas conversaciones de adultos que parecían no terminar nunca, los dos pequeños se miraron y se dedicaron una tímida sonrisa._

_-Parece que nuestros padres se conocen…-Murmuró el pelirrojo._

_-Eso parece._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así…¿la conociste?-Preguntó Tomoe con algo de miedo a interrumpirlo.

-Sí…Mi padre era alcalde y su padre inspector de policía…Además se conocían del instituto.- Se hizo un tenso silencio que fue cortado por la voz de la castaña.

-¿Y qué paso?

Los verdes ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los de la chica.

-Motoko y yo nos hicimos muy amigos y nos lo contábamos todo…Bueno, casi todo. Nunca salió de su boca el porque le tenía tanto pavor a su padre…

-¿Le tenía miedo?-Preguntó la Katsuragi sorprendida, era cierto que había padres a los que se les tenía respeto por ser más autoritarios, el suyo lo era en los estudios, pero jamás le había tenido…pavor. A no ser que…- ¿La pegaba?

-No…-Murmuró Gaara sumergiéndose de nuevo en el océano de aquellos recuerdos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El pelirrojo notó como comenzaba a sudar, dejó el paquete blanco tan cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de seda sobre el escalón y quitándose la sudadera se la ató a la cintura, cogió el paquete, se alisó un poco su revuelto cabello y llamando a la puerta con sus pequeños nudillos espero impaciente: hoy era el cumple de Motoko, le había comprado un pastel de chocolate, debía de estar en su casa segurísimo. De nuevo llamó con más insistencia, pero nada. El pequeño quedó pensativo y decidió bordear la casa aver si con suerte habría alguna ventana abierta y en efecto, la había. Con delicadeza dejó el pastel en el marco de la ventana e impulsándose se sentó sobre el bordillo, apartó las cortinas y apoyando sus pequeños pies sobre el parqué se introdujó en la casa. De nuevo agarró el paquete y miró a su alrededor: se encontraba en la cocina y allí no había nadie, con rápidez comenzó a andar casi a zancadas con el ansia de ver a su mejor amiga y entregarle su regalo, se adentró en el pasillo y al final de éste vio la puerta del salón cerrada: seguro que estaba allí, con una gran sonrisa corrió hasta la puerta, alargó su mano, giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió._

_De repente aquella sonrisa de felicidad se transformó en una de confusión, sus pupilas se dilataron y el paquete que llevaba entre sus manos cayó al suelo: frente a él, el padre de Motoko acomodado en un gran sillón mantenía a su hija sentada en sus rodillas, sin ropa ninguna. Motoko giró sus ojos vidriosos hacia la puerta y llena de rubor intentó tapar lo que podía con sus pequeñas manos de su cuerpo desnudo. El padre de la pequeña se levantó del sillón con tranquilidad y dirigiéndose al pequeño le dedicó una cordial sonrisa llena de falsedad._

_-¿Qué…qué le está haciendo a…?- Las palabras del niño fueron ahogadas por las manazas del hombre que tapó su boca con una mano y con la otra lo agarró del cuello._

_-No le estoy haciendo nada…Pero recuerda lo que te voy a decir. Como se te ocurra decirle algo a alguien de esto te sacaré los ojos y te arrancaré la lengua, ¿estamos?_

_Los ojos del pelirrojo comenzaron a nublarse y sintió como un torrente de lágrimas acudía a sus ojos, su pena se hizo aún mayor al escuchar el llanto de Motoko y más todavía al ver sus ojos suplicantes pidiendo ayuda. El pequeño comenzó a respirar aceledaramente y sintió como se mareaba, la mano que casi lo estrangulaba aflojó, al contrario que la otra que le tapaba la otra, que se la apretó aún más.- No sé si me has entendido bien. ¿ Lo has entendido?_

_Gaara aún permanecía con sus ojos puestos en la pequeña figura de Motoko._

_-¡¡¡¿¿¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO!- El vozarrón del hombre inundó sus oídos y de un violento movimiento giró la cara del pequeño para clavar sus ojos en los de él. Éste asintió mientras las rebeldes lágrimas que había intetado contener se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Lárgate.- Concluyó agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza y llevándolo a rastras hasta la puerta, de nuevo Gaara miró hacia el salón, pero el dolor del agarre del brazo hizo que cerrará los ojos: parecía que iba a arrancáselo. Finalmente salieron del oscuro pasillo para llegar a la entrada, el hombre abrió la puerta y de un empujón lo echó fuera, Gaara cayó sentado al suelo y antes de que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo pudo ver la macabra sonrisa del padre de Motoko._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara desvió su vista para clavarla en los ojos de la emisora de su historia: su cara solo tenía una palabra para describirla: descompuesta. Además sus ojos vidriosos hacia parecer que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.

-Abusaba de ella…Su propio padre…

-Sí, pero aún no ha terminado la historia.

-¿Cómo?

-Aún no sabes porque me mandaron al reformatorio.-Comentó Gaara volviendo a la historia que revivía cada noche en sus pesadillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y no podía parar de llorar. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero no lo consiguió, las piernas le fallaron. Sintió un revuelo en su estómago y entonces echándose hacia delante vomitó, tosió un poco: le quemaba la garganta. Respiró un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse y entonces consiguió levantarse. En la acera de enfrente paseaban dos niños._

_-¡Ey!¡Necesito vuestra ayuda, por favor!...- Pidió el pelirrojo alzando un brazo._

_-Oye, creo que deberíamos ayudarle…_

_-¿Pero qué dices?¡Ese es el bicho raro! Siempre intenta llamar la atención, como está solo…_

_-Bueno, si tú lo dices..._

_La mente del ojiverde se quedó en blanco, y vio como los dos jóvenes se alejaban de él. Apretó los puños con rabia, ¿cómo se atrevían a juzgarle de aquella manera?Él no estaba solo, tenía a Motoko… Claro Motoko. De repente una vena se hinchó en la frente del pequeño y gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡¡¡Me importa una mierda que no me ayudéis!¡No os necesito!_

_Algunos vecinos de los alrededores se asomaron a la ventana y comenzaron a murmurar._

_-¡No os necesito!¡A ninguno!_

_Volvió a chillar mientras se secaba las lágrimas y corría hacia la ventana por la que había entrado al principio de todo. De un salto se plantó dentro._

_Se sentía furioso, vivo, la sangre le hervía. Los demás le daban igual, él no le debía nada a nadie, sin embargo Motoko le había apartado de la soledad, había llenado aquel vacío que tenía en su corazón y le había demostrado que lo quería. Se lo debía, ahora no podía fallarle, y no lo haría._

_-¡¡¡Suelta a Motoko!- Gritó nada más llegar a la puerta del salón mientras cerraba los ojos para no tener que volver a enfrentarse a aquella dura escena._

_-¿¡Tú otra vez?¡No te advertí ya!_

_-¡Me da igual!- Volvió a gritar con el mismo tono. Motoko, sentada en el sofá abrió mucho sus ojos._

_-Gaara…gracias.- Susurró mientras de nuevo se echaba a llorar._

_-Te la has buscado, chaval.- El hombre se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia al pequeño, éste se vio venir a aquel armario empotrado hacia él y echó a correr a la cocina para escapar._

_-¡Escapa Motoko!- Gritó mientras llegaba a la cocina y se avalanzaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, sin embargo no pudo salir ya que el robusto hombre lo agarró por el tobillo y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Gaara cayó y se intentó agarrar al pomo de un cajón para frenar el golpe, sin embargo éste se salió del mueble dejando caer todos los cuchillos y tenedores sobre el suelo._

_-Y ahora ¿qué, gran hombre?_

_Gaara sintió el golpe de una patada sobre su costado._

_-Por favor…_

_Otra de nuevo. Metió un alarido._

_-Tranquilo, no te dejará marcas. No son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo._

_Otra patada y otro alarido._

_-¡Para papá!-Gaara alzó la vista y vio a Motoko en la puerta de la cocina._

_-¡Tú cállate!- Gritó el hombre dándole una bofetada a su hija tan fuerte que la lanzó contra el suelo. Al ver lo que había echó se agachó para recogerla.- Cariño, yo no quería…_

_Gaara no pudo soportarlo más, agarró lo primero que pilló a mano y dando un alarido de guerra que cogió totalmente desprevenido al hombre se dirigió a él moviendo de un lado a otro sus manos y entonces… lo hizo: lo que llevaba en la mano era un cuchillo que topándose con el cuello del adulto se lo cortó. Una gran grieta se abrió en su piel y comenzó a escupir sangre. El padre de la pequeña se desplomó en el suelo cubriendo la cocina de un color rojizo oscuro._

_El llanto de Motoko hizo reaccionar a Gaara. Soltó el cuchillo y se miró las manos: eran las manos de un asesino._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Gaara miró a la muchacha que sentada a su lado permanecía con la mirada perdida y se encontraba algo pálida.

-Después de eso…- Siguió el pelirrojo al ver que la niña no reaccionaba.- Me mandaron al reformatorio, era un niño, así que no podía ir a la cárcel…

-Pero…-Por fin la muchacha consiguió hablar.- ¿Y Motoko?¿No habló en tu defensa?

-Eso era imposible, después de eso Motoko quedó en estado de shock postraumático, es decir, no hablaba.

Tomoe tragó saliva.

-Pero…¿Y no se podía demostrar que el padre abusaba de ella?¿No la examinaron?

-Sí, los médicos la examinaron. Sin embargo el cerdo de su padre no llegó a violarla. Solo se dedicaba a toquetearla.

-Así que…Te mandaron a un reformatorio…Y…¿Tomoe?

-La verdad, no tuve noticias suyas hasta hace 3 meses.-Contestó el ojiverde.

-¿Y qué?¿qué es de ella?-Preguntó la castaña consiguiendo volver a sonreír.

-Murió. Se suicidó el año pasado.- Terminó por contestar el joven cerrando los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos cuando sintió algo cálido, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió: Tomoe lo abrazaba.

-Tomoe…

-Perdóname Gaara…- Dijo la muchacha intentando ahogar sus lágrimas.- Es la historia más triste que he escuchado nunca…

El ojiverde volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir el a tacto de la muchacha, no le correspondió, ahora era él el que necesitaba ser abrazado, hacia mucho que nadie estaba física y psicológicamente tan cerca de él. Ya casi había olvidado lo agradable que era aquel gesto de cariño.

Hanabi se llevó la mano a la boca, y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas intentando desahogar toda su rabia y coraje. Paró de hacerlo al sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas. La lluvia no cesaba y calaba todos sus huesos sin embargo, no pensaba moverse de allí. Aquellos arbustos en el jardín interior de la casa era su escondite favorito. Siempre que discutía con sus padres se iba allí, a ahogar sus penas.

-¡Hanabi!¿Estás aquí?- La voz de su hermana mayor llegó a sus oídos sin embargo no respondió, se tapó los oídos, aún la escuchaba, lo apretó con más fuerza e intentó pensar en otra cosa… En otra cosa que no fuese en el beso de Shino e Hinata.

Una punzada en el corazón y un malestar en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía Hinata haberse besado con el chico que ella quería? Le daba igual que le dijesen que era demasiado chica para eso porque ella…Ella si sabía lo que era el amor. De repente notó como algo se le echaba por encima, dio un respingo y giró la cabeza.

-Como sigas así te vas a resfriar.

Frente a ella, Shino permanecía de pie y mojado, observando su rostro pálido lleno de lágimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

-Déjame, y toma, no lo necesito.- Contestó devolviendo el impermeable que le había cubierto durante escasos segundos a su dueño.

- Yo creo que sí.- Contestó éste sin hacer ademán de coger la prenda de ropa.- Hinata te está buscando.

-¿No me digas? Yo pensaba que estaríais juntos.- Contestó la pequeña con el sarcasmo y coraje mezclados. Shino se ajustó las gafas.

-Lo que has visto ha sido un error, una equivocación.

-No necesito que me des explicaciones.- Respondió con la voz quebrada, notando como de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero que te enfades con tu hermana, sería injusto, fui yo quien la besé.

Hanabi abrió mucho los ojos, aquellas palabras fueron como dagas que atravesaron su corazón.

-¿Quieres…dejarme sola?- Preguntó la aludida notando como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-No creo que sea lo mejor. Sal de ahí o cogerás un resfriado…

-¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña chica!-Chilló con voz infantil y de pito mientras se revolvía furiosa y buscaba con sus pequeños y claros ojos tras las gafas oscuras del joven aquellos párpados desconocidos que nunca había visto.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes. Todavía eres una niña, Hanabi.

-Por eso…¿Por eso no te gusto?-Preguntó de forma directa.

Shino sonrió con sarcasmo: a pesar de ser hermanas, Hanabi e Hinata eran totalmente distintas.

-Yo te veo como la hermana de la niña de la que estoy enamorado…

La Hyûga agachó la cabeza comenzando a llorar, ocultando su rostro tras el pelo que le caía de forma desordenada. Las contracciones en sus hombros le hicieron saber al Aburame que lloraba.

-Pero…¿quién sabe dentro de unos años?

La pequeña alzó rápidamente la mirada y vio al joven vuelto de espaldas.

-¡¡¡Hanabi!-La voz de Hinata sonó en los tímpanos de los jóvenes.-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó metiéndose en el jardín sin importarle mojarse lo más mínimo.

-Estaba aquí, en el patio.- Contestó el moreno alejándose de las dos hermanas dejándolas a solas. Hinata se sonrojó un poco al ver a su amigo, pero rápidamente giro la vista hacia su hermana.

-Hanabi no sabes cuanto lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Es igual.- Contestó abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Entremos en casa.

Mientras, Rei paseaba por los pasillos de la casa.

-Joder menudo rollo, Ni Tomoe, ni Gaara, ni Shino, ni Hinata han vuelto aún, Kiba, Kankuro y Lee se están empezando a poner patosos y el idiota de Neji no está…- De repente, el último nombrado apareció por el pasillo.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Ya se han ido todos?-Preguntó el muchacho pasando junto a ella.

-Ya te gustaría a ti.¡Por cierto!¡ Está noche tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan de reconquista!- Exclamó la niña ilusionada.

Antes de que Neji pudiese decir nada una voz procedente del salón les hizo prestar atención.

-Estás mu guapa Tenten…

-¡No me toques el culo, Kankuro!

Rei miró de reojo a Neji, que aunque no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro pen su interior estaba que ardía Troya.

-¡Cuidado Kanku…!- Se escuchó la voz de Sakura.

¡CRASH!

Se hizo un gran silencio en la casa, Rei volvió a mirarlo: de repente Neji se había puesto blanco.

-¡Qué patoso eres Kankuro!- Se escuchó reír a Lee.

-Y con la pinta de caro que tenía ese jarrón…-Se escuchó a un Kiba también alegre.

Cuando Rei volvió a mirar Neji ya no estaba a su lado sino corriendo en dirección al salón.

- Definitivamente esta noche hay mal rollo…- Se dijo a si mismo la niña, se acercó a la ventana que había en el fondo del pasillo, en la entrada y se pegó la nariz al cristal. Fuera todo era oscuridad y tristeza, además de que la lluvia no amainaba. En medio de todo aquel paisaje gris se podía distinguir una figura que caminaba sin paragüas, la muchacha agudizó la vista y al reconocer a la persona abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Sasuke?- Se preguntó a si misma en voz alta. La muchacha quitó el pestillo de la puerta y salió fuera, se llevó las manos a la boca para que hiciesen eco con su voz y gritó.

-¡¡¡Ey!¡¡¡Sasuke!

Sin embargo el aludido no pareció verla, se le veía taciturno, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría caminando?¿Por qué parte de la ciudad estaría?No lo sabía. Ni tampoco le importaba ir sin paragüas en una noche de tormenta como esa y empapándose. Todo le daba igual.Los días de lluvia le recordaban a él, tristes y oscuros…Tan oscuros como su pasado. Paró de caminar y suspiró, había comenzado a tiritar, el frío recorría cada nervio de su sistema nervioso, pero le dio igual, siguió caminando. Parpadeaba continuamente para que las gotas de agua no rebotasen contra sus ojos y tanto los tenis como los calcetines permanecían empapados, tanto que al caminar se podía escuchar un perfecto "plaf".

De repente dejó de caer agua sobre él, alzó la mirada y pudo ver como a su alrededor seguía lloviendo, ¿entonces…? Giró el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos verdes que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Pero a ti se te ha ido la olla o qué?¡Estás empapado, Sasuke!- Exclamó Rei sujetando el paragüas que a duras penas cubría a los dos jóvenes.

El muchacho dejó escapar una disimulada sonrisa pero siguió caminando, la niña se apresuró a volver a cubrirlo.

-¡Oye, que te he hablado!

-Ya lo sé, y no grites, que no estoy sordo.- Contestó el moreno aún vuelto de espaldas.

-¿Y por qué no contestas?

-…

-Bah…Lo he pillado. Bueno da igual, entra en casa de los Hyûga, allí estamos todos.- Rió alegremente.

-¿Todos?

-¡Todos!-Corroboró la muchacha.

-Pasó.- Dio como respuesta el joven echando a andar de nuevo. Rei se quedó a cuadros y para cuando consiguió reaccionar el Uchiha estaba a punto de doblar la esquina.

-¡Oye!¡ Pero no puedes irte con la que está cayendo!

El joven se giró con una cara de "si que puedo" a lo que Rei respondió con un resoplido. De nuevo echó a andar cuando sintió como algo le agarró el brazo con firmeza.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Un gran charco de silencio se extendió entre los dos, Rei sintió el frío tacto del Uchiha. De repente notó como comenzaba a sonrojarse, y unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-¡Joder Neji!¡Menudo aguafiestas!

-¡Desde luego!Mira, te vas a los 20 duros y te compras un jarrón igualito a ese…- Se escuchó la voz de Kankuro.

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia el porche de los Hyûgas donde se encontraban Lee, Kiba y Kankuro, y un Neji con cara de malas pulgas.

-Eres injusto Neji…- Se quejó Lee haciendo pucheritos.

-Lo que vosotros digáis…¡Venga!¡Para alcóholicos anónimos!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el portazo de la puerta de madera. Tanto Rei como Sasuke se acercaron a los 3 muchachos.

-¡Rei!- Exclamó Kiba cuando vio a la muchacha.

-¿Estáis muy bebidos?- preguntó la joven oliendo el aliento de su amigo.

-¡Qué casualidad verte por aquí! Y tú…- Dijo señalando con el dedo índice al Uchiha.-¡Anda! ¿y tú quién eres?

Rei tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no saltar en carcajadas.

-Como decía el maestro "guey…"- Soltó de repente Lee.

-Es Gai Lee…-Comentó la único chica del cuarteto.

-¡Lo mismo es!- Se quejó el cejudo.- Bueno, como iba diciendo…¡ah, sí! Como decía el maestro "guey" la juventud de la llama siempre…¿Cómo seguía?

La puerta del porche volvió a abrirse para dejar ver a una Hinata algo preocupada.

-¡Hinata!¡No nos abandones!- Exclamó Kiba echándose a los pies de la joven.

-¿Rei? ¿A ti también te ha echado Neji?-Preguntó la joven sin apenas sorprenderse.

-Que va, es que vi a Sasuke y le he dicho que entrase…

-¡Ah!¡Hola Sasuke!- Saludó la Hyûga que estaba tan agobiada con Kiba agarrado de una pierna que no se había percatado. El aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.- Bueno, entrad…Ya se le pasará el enfado a Neji…Pero por favor no rompáis nada más.

-¡Fiestuki!- Chilló Kankuro eufórico entrando en la casa junto los demás.

Poco después las pizzas llegaron a la casa y mientras cenaban, Kankuro se decidió a contar chistes.

-Iban dos…¡Y se cae el del medio!

El joven de la cara pintada saltó en carcajadas mientras los demás lo miraban con una gran gota.

-Esperad, que tengo uno mucho mejor…

-¡Déjalo ya!¡Kankuro!- Exclamó Tenten molesta.

-Me empiezo a encontrar mal…- Comentó Lee poniéndose en pie, Tenten lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha.- Comentó Neji con tranquilidad mientras bebía un refresco y Lee se llevaba la mano a la boca para no vomitar allí en medio.

-Yo voy a recoger las cosas.- Dijo Hinata recogiendo los cartones de pizza y las latas de refresco.

-¡Yo te ayudó!- Exclamaron todas las niñas a la vez comenzando a recoger. Ino miró de reojo a los niños: Gaara viendo un canal exclusivo de "quiero ser una estrella", Neji bebiéndose un refresco, Chouji comiendo, Kankuro contando chistes, Kiba medio dormido, Naruto con la mirada perdida, Sasuke comiendo pizza y Shino leyendo una revista.

-¡Bueno!¿Y vosotros qué?-Chilló la rubia mirando a todos los varones. Éstos se miraron entre sí sin saber a quién ni a qué se refería.-¿No pensáis recoger?

-Yo no hago eso.- Se escuchó al pelirrojo.

-Ven aquí ruuuuuuuuuuubia….- Exclamó Kankuro con cara de pervertido.

-Yo estoy comiendo…

-Paso.- Dijo Sasuke.

-…-Neji se limitó a no responder.

-Yo no tengo ganas…- Dijo el Uzumaki del grupo.

-Yo estoy leyendo.

-Y yo estaba durmiendo…¡Hasta que me has despertado tú!¡Pedazo de bruja!- Gritó Kiba poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

-¡Vete a la mierda!¡Esta noche te estás pasando de la raya!¡Ya te he metido un guantazo!¿quieres otro?

-¡Estás muy gallita desde que estás saliendo con el niñato ese!

-¿Niñato?¡Él al menos no fuma porros!

-¡Fumaba!¡Lista, que ya lo he dejado!¡Y que sepas que en cuanto se líe contigo y te meta un poco de mano te va a de…!- Un cojín hizo de tapón sobre la boca del Inuzuka cuando éste se estampó sobre su cara y cayó al suelo.

-¡Serás!- Exclamó el joven tirándoselo a la rubia, la cuál lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

-¡Una guerra de cojines!¡Yo me apuntó!- Exclamó eufórico Kankuro agarrando uno.

Finalmente todo el mundo (excepto Gaara y Neji) terminaron lanzándose cojines mientras Tomoe, Hinata y Rei recogían las cosas.

-Oye Hinata…- Dijo Rei mientras tiraba los últimos cartones a la basura.-¿Ha leído ya Naruto la nota?

-¡Eso, eso!- Exclamó Tomoe metiéndose en la conversación. La Hyüga pareció dudar antes de contestar.

-No y no creo que lo lea.

Tanto Tomoe como Rei se intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-¿Y eso?-Volvió a preguntar Rei interesada. La muchacha de ojos blanquecinos sonrió con dulzura.

-Pues nada, eso.

Antes de que alguna de las muchachas pudiese decir algo, se armó un gran escándalo por el pasillo.

-¡Ya vale, joder!¡No empujéis!- Se escuchó al Uzumaki

-¡Cállate ya, Naruto!- Saltó Kiba en carcajadas.

-Realmente eres muy soso Neji…- Se quejó Kankuro.

-Mira que echarnos…- Dijo Chouji.

-Que escandalosos son…-Rió la pelirrosa del grupo situada junto al Uchiha. Éste se le quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada.-¿Eh?¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No.-Contestó el muchacho rápidamente.

-Que pena que hayas llegado tan tarde, justo para cuando Neji echa a los niños de la casa…Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan mojado?

-Por nada.

-Ya… La próxima vez coge el paragüas antes de salir de casa, ¿quieres?- Rió la joven sin borrar su sonrisa mientras se dirigía junto a Ino y Hanabi.

-Sakura.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias.

Las pupilas verdes de la chica se dilataron al escuchar aquella palabra procedente de la boca del Uchiha, de sus labios sonaba mucho mejor.

-¡Ey, que os he dicho que no empujéis!- Repitió Naruto.

-¡Cállate ya Naruto!

-¡Cállate tú, pelo pincho!

-Alguien me está pisando un pie…- Dijo Shino.

-¡Auch!¡Chouji me has pisado!

-¡Lo siento Kankuro!

-Como no os calléis de una vez me va a entrar dolor de cabeza…- Siseó Gaara desde el fondo de la fila de niños. En seguida se formó un gran silencio y fueron caminando de manera formal.

-¡Hasta luego chicas!

-¡No nos echéis de menos!

-¡Tenten tía buena!

-¡Eres un pesado Kankuro!

-¡Yo también te quiero guapa!

-¡Hasta el lunes!

-¡Ya nos vemos!

- A mi esto de que algunos se vayan borrachos a sus casas no me gusta…Sobre todo me preocupa él…- Pensó Ino en voz alta cruzada de brazos viendo como Neji echaba al último de los jóvenes: Lee, el cual había vomitado unas cuántas veces.

-¿Él?¿Y quién es ese él?- Preguntó Sakura divertida. La rubia se pusó roja y negó con la cabeza mientras iban con las demás chicas al cuarto de Hinata.

-¡Oye Neji!¡Procura no montar una orgía!¡ Que como te pillen tus tíos te la cargas!- Saltó en carcajadas Kankuro.

-¡Eso, eso!¡Y no las espíes mientras se cambian!- Gritó Kiba.

-¡Qué la llama de la juventud arda en…!

El muchacho cerró la puerta dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amigo cejudo.

Sonrió feliz: al fin tranquilidad, al fin paz, al fin silencio…

**¡¡¡ACÉRCATE!¡¡¡TE DIRÉ QUÉ…!¡¡¡NADIE TE VA A TOCAR COMO YO…!¡¡¡NO!¡¡¡NADIE TE LO VA A HACER COMO YO…! **

Una música infernal inundó sus oídos de forma imprevista, sobresaltándolo. Hanabi salió al pasillo al escuchar el volumen de la música, viendo a su primo dirigirse a zancadas al cuarto de su hermana. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró el panorama que esperaba: a Rei y Tomoe por los suelos una encima de otra, Sakura e Ino peleándose de broma sobre la cama saltando e Hinata haciéndole la manicura a Tenten.

-¡Hola Neji!¡Únete a la fiesta!- Chilló Ino eufórica situándose junto al Hyûga y bailando de forma provocativa frente a él, el muchacho se apartó de ella: no soportaba a la Yamanaka. El joven pasó al interior del cuarto y desenchufo los altavoces.

-¡Eh!- Se quejaron Tomoe, Sakura y Rei.

-No pienso que venga la policía por escándalo público.

-¡Qué exagerado eres Neji!- Se quejó la morena de ojos verdes.

-Bajamos un poco la música y ya está…-Propusó Tenten.

-Se apaga y punto. Me parece que no os dais cuenta de la situación.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos adoptando una pose autoritaria y sin él quererlo, muy sexy.- Soy el mayor, soy yo el que manda, por lo que aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

-Venga ya Neji…Solo te queda sacar el látigo y azotarnos con él.- Comentó Tomoe haciendo que todas sus amigas saltasen en carcajadas imaginándose al Hyûga en esa situación. El joven agarró los altavoces y sin decir más, se largó de allí cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Eh!¡Qué esos altavoces son míos…!- Se quejó la Katsuragi.

-Mira que es muermo…- Comentó Ino tumbándose sobre la cama.

-Simplemente, es Neji.- Explicó Rei, dando a entender que diciendo eso, ya se explicaba todo.

-Por cierto Ino…¿cómo le habrá ido a Shikamaru con Temari?

-Seguro que de maravilla…¡Voy a mandarle un sms!- Exclamó la ojiazul sacando de su bolso el móvil.-Anda…Tengo una perdida suya…Que raro, con lo vago que es no me suele dar nunca toques.

Mientras, en su casa, Shikamaru se quitaba el termómetro y se lo daba a su madre.

-¡39.5 de fiebre!¿Pero qué demonios has hecho tú para pillar este resfriado?

-Sería un rollo explicarlo…

-¡Para ti todo es un rollo! Te voy a preparar una sopa…- Se quejó la mujer.

La melodía procedente del móvil le indicó que acababa de recibir un sms. Lo agarró y sonrió al leer de quien se trataba.

_Ola, k tal? yo cn 40 de fiebre en la cama. Espero verte pronto, ya me contaras cuando ables cn tu amiguita Yamanaka. Bss. Tq._

El Nara dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan problemático?

**Bueno…..e aki el fin dl capi! spero k os aya merecido la pena! X favor, no os olvideis de dejar review! Os prometo k la proxima vez actualizo muxo antes! Ya sabes, criticas, ideas, posibles parejas…¡cualkier comentario es bien recibido! (((reviews largos plisss)))**

**Besos!**

**Am! xD antes d deciros adios…a k teneis la publi d un fict k escribiremos a conjunto la maravillosa Tensai seko y yo!**

_**Un juego…**_

- Lo único que tenéis que tener claro es que debemos de trabajar en equipo…- Murmuró Shino mirando a sus compañeros.

-Con el idiota de Naruto eso es imposible…

-¡¿Qué has dicho!

_**Un solo ganador…**_

-No pienso echarme atrás, no ahora…Siempre me ha vencido en todo, voy a ganar…

-Naruto-kun…

_**Un reto…**_

-Cuando comenzó esto pensaba que solo era un juego, pero no, es mucho más que eso…- Musitó Shikamaru, Temari asintió levemente.

…….

-¿Y si pudieses volver atrás? ¿Y si pudieses…?

-Ese es el problema Hinata, no hay vuelta atrás.- Contestó Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

_**Todos son sospechosos…**_

-No me gusta nada tu mirada Uchiha, te estaré vigilando…

-Neji-niisan, para por favor…

-No te preocupes Hyûga, tu mirada tampoco me gusta.

….

-No confíes en nadie y deja de seguirme.

-Pero Shino-niisan…Yo si confió en ti.-Contestó Hanabi sin soltarse del Aburame.

-¿En serio? No deberías.

_**Peligros…**_

-Esto no me gusta nada…-Comentó Temari mirando a todos lados.

-Hay gato encerrado.- Murmuró Shikamaru.

-¡Allí arriba!

….

-Todos a la de 1, a la de 2…

-¡Cuidado Hanabi!

….

-Esto empieza a animarse…-Susurró Gaara con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así!¡No te das cuenta de la situación!

-¡Déjalo Ino!- Gritó Neji.

_**Cualquiera puede ser el topo…**_

-¡Eres tú!¡ No lo niegues!

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?¿Te has vuelto loco?¡Yo no soy!-Exclamó Shikamaru.

-¡Mientes!

….

-A mi no me engañas, admítelo de una vez, Shino.

-¿De qué hablas Kiba?

_**Una vez que todo ha comenzado…**_

-Estos símbolos parecen significar algo…

-¿No me digas?

….

-El juego…ha comenzado.-Murmuró Tenten agarrando con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

_**Querrás que termine…**_

-¡No mires atrás y corre!

-¿Y los demás?¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡CORRE!

….

-¡Lee!¡Se va a cerrar la puerta!

-¡NO!

….

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te ocurra…-Susurró Neji.

-Lo sé.

….

-¡Éste juego nos está volviendo locos a todos!-Gritó Tenten.

-¡Cállate!¡La única que se está volviendo loca eres tú!

-¡Haz que pare!

-¡No puedo!

….

-Tengo miedo…

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, no pasará nada.

-Sasuke-kun…

_**Te atreves…¿a intentarlo?**_

_**Dos autoras, un solo fict…**_

**El juego**

_...Próximamente en sus pantallas_


	23. ¡Sobresaltos en la noche!

Capítulo 7

**¡¡Konoha´s institute ha vuelto!!**

**23**

**¡Difícil convivencia!**

**¡Sobresaltos en la noche!**

-¿¡CÓMO!?-Chilló Ino sobresaltada.

-Joder Ino, te he dicho que estoy en la cama con 40 de fiebre…No chilles.- Rogó Shikamaru al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡¿Cómo coño no quieres que chilles si me acabas de pedir que salga contigo?!

-¡No telgiberses las cosas! Mira que eres problemática…Y no chilles…

Ino respiró hondo un par de veces, se sentó sobre su sofá cama y se descalzó antes de seguir hablando.

-Aver.- Dijo ya más tranquila.- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me haga pasar por tu novia para que Gaara os deje tranquilos a ti y a Temari?

-¡Eso mismo!-Exclamó feliz el joven, seguidamente tosió.

-Y claro, todo el mundo tiene que saber que estoy saliendo contigo…

-Sí…

- Y por lo tanto tengo que abstenerme de salir con chicos…

-Eh…más o menos…

Un suspiró y un largo silencio.

-Ino por favor, no sabes lo que es ir por la calle y no poder cogerle la mano a tu novia porque el psicópata de su hermano está detrás siguiéndote y fusilándote con la mirada …

La rubia rió para sus adentros: no supo porque se le vino a la mente la obra de teatro de Navidad en la que Shikamaru hacia de reina y Gaara de rey: un auténtico show.

-En fin…-Suspiró la joven.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un quizás.

Un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡Sabía que podría contar contigo!

-Shikamaru, te dejo, tengo que lavarme la cabeza.

-Bah, bah…Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana y por cierto…Yo me cuidaría de que Anko no me pillará por los pasillos, a no ser que quieras que te castren…

No esperó a que le contestase, colgó. Imaginó a su profesora pillando infraganti a Shikamaru en la ducha con Temari y no podía parar de reír.

En ese momento sonó su móvil: un toque de Kai, aquel chico tan interesante del curso de Tenten. Se le vino a la mente la reacción de Kiba aquella noche cuando ella llegó a casa de los Hyûga. Estaba muy agresivo, quizás era por la bebida pero…Su voz denotaba celos.

Negó con la cabeza moviendo de un lado a otro su platina coleta. Pulsó el botón verde de llamada para contestar a la llamada del atractivo Kai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei esperó pacientemente: Nada.

Llamó con más insitencia: Silencio.

Alzó de nuevo la mano dispuesta a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos cuando la puerta corredera se abrió quedando de frente con unos ojos blancos que ya no la sobresaltaban.

-Si llamas a una habitación, y no te contestan una de dos: o no hay nadie, o es que no te quieren ver la cara, que en este caso, es la segunda opción.

Rei no se inmutó.

-Bueno…parece que no estamos de humor…

Neji bufó por lo bajo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, acción que fue impedida por Rei, al apoyar su mano sobre ésta.

-¡No sufras Neji! He venido a alegrarte la noche.

El ojiblanco resopló sin querer siquiera escuchar como quería alegrarle la noche e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, cosa que de nuevo no funcionó ya que la morena se lo impidió.

-Planes de reconquista…

-Rei Hino. Sé que tu coeficiente intelectual no da para mucho.- La aludida arqueó las cejas.- Pero creo que queda bastante claro que el tenerte aquí una semana entera no me agrada en absoluto y que, solo de pensar en tus planes de reconquista me entra jaqueca… Hasta ahí llegas ¿no?

Rei negó un par de veces con la cabeza y cogió aire antes de tomar el relebo en la conversación.

-Punto uno: mi coeficiente intelectual si que da para mucho. Punto uno B: seguro que más alto que el tuyo es. Punto dos: El tener que estar aquí una semana entera a mí si me agrada. Punto dos B: por supuesto, no por ti, sino por Hinata. Punto tres: A mí si que me da jaqueca de lo que me como el coco para solucionarte tu vida amorosa y punto tres B: Hasta ahí llegas, ¿no?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué estará haciendo Rei?- Se preguntó Tomoe en voz alta, llamando la atención de

Tenten, la cuál le pintaba las uñas.

- Pues conociéndola, habrá ido a tocarle un poco la moral a Neji…- Contestó la chica de dos cocos de forma brusca: solo nombrar su nombre la enfurecía. ¿Por qué demonios no conseguía sacarlo de su cabeza? Esa noche podría haber pasado algo entre ambos y sin embargo…¡Tenía que haber llegado el imbécil de Kankuro y joderlo todo! Pero claro, como el señorito Hyüga no se dignaba a acercarse y hablar con ella, prefería dejarlo todo en el aire como siempre…

-¡Tenten!- El tono alzado de Tomoe la alarmó.- ¡Qué me estás haciendo daño caray!

-Perdona.- Se disculpó ésta dejando libre la mano ya pintada de la castaña.

Justo en ese momento entró en la habitación Hinata.

-El baño ya está preparado, ¿Quiénes os vais a duchar primero…?

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Antes de que las dos niñas pudiesen responder, un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo las sobresaltó.

Tanto Tenten como Tomoe asomaron las cabezas por la puerta para ver a una Rei un tanto acelerada correr junto a ellas.

-Rei, ¿por qué tanta prisa…?-Comenzó a preguntarle Tomoe cuando, de forma brusca, fue interrumpida por su amiga, que con expresión solemne le preguntó.

-¿TE DUCHAS CONMIGO?

Las tres niñas se quedaron a cuadros.

-Es que Tenten acaba de pintarme las uñas, prefiero ir en la segunda ronda.

-Bueno…Pues entonces…¡Me duchó con Hinata!- Rió nerviosa la ojiverde agarrando por el hombro a la aludida, que la miró con cierto miedo.

Tenten miró a Rei con recelo, cosa de la que se percató ésta, que, apresurándose a salir a trompicones del cuarto arrastrando a Hinata consigo.

Ya iba avanzada en su camino hacia el baño cuando una peligrosa voz resonó en sus tímpanos.

-Rei…

-¿Sí Tenten?

-¿Sabes qué disimulas muy mal?

La ojiplateada miró a su compañera de ducha. Ésta tragó saliva, estaba a solo unos metros del baño…

-¡Ostia!- Soltó de repente la Hino señalando un punto muerto del techo como si hubiese visto algo sobrenatural. Tanto Hinata como Tenten miraron, distracción que aprovechó Rei para coger a la Hyüga y meterse en el baño.

-Pero serás…¡Rei!- Tenten puso en jarra los brazos molesta por caer en una trampa tan vieja como tonta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei se dejó caer sobre un taburete del baño y soltó aire aliviada. Se giró hacia su amiga dispuesta a explicarle el porqué de su comportamiento cuando ésta se le adelantó.

-Esto tiene que ver con Neji.

La morena asintió.

-Y con Tenten, por supuesto.

-Efectivamente.

-Por casualidad no serán…¿Planes de reconquista?

De nuevo la ojiverde movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Hinata quedó durante unos segundos seria y en silencio, cuando recuperó su habitual gesto amable y, sin poder evitarlo algo curioso.

-¡Cuéntamelo!

Ambas rieron como niñas chicas.

-Te explicó: Sabes lo cabezotas que son los dos ¿no? Y que tanto a Neji como a Tenten les cuesta la misma vida acercarse…

-Ajá.

-Pues verás, antes fui con la mejor intención y buenos modos a tu primo para ayudarle en su vida amorosa, que ya sabemos que desde que nos echaron del único local en la ciudad que dejan entrar a menores, es nula…

Hinata asintió comprensiva.

-El muy capullo no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que contestarme borde, le respondí educadamente y, en vez de escuchar mi plan me apartó del umbral de la puerta y me dio un portazo en las narices.

Hinata rió timidamente imaginando la escena de los dos: siempre peleando.

-Venía por el pasillo pensativa cuando me topé con tu hermana Hanabi y entonces…¡Bingo!- La muchacha hizo un chasquido con los dedos.- Vi el cielo abierto: Yo me ducharía primera con alguna de vosotras dos, que en este caso has sido tú. Cuando terminasemos llamaría a la puerta de Hanabi, la cuál iría corriendo a avisar a Neji a su cuarto para decirle que estamos armando mucho jaleo y que nos dijese algo, ya sabes, Neji se cree el jefe de la casa…-Hinata asintió.- Mientras tanto, tú entretendrías a Tomoe para que no fuera al baño, obligando a Tenten a tener que ir sola para allá. Y justo en ese momento…

-Ambos se cruzarían por fuerza en el pasillo.

-¡Exacto!

-Haciendo así, que ninguno haya renunciado a su orgullo teniendo que ir a buscar al otro, sino que el destino y el bonito azar los ha hecho encontrarse en el pasillo…

Ambas jóvenes permanecieron en silencio.

-Joder Hinata, que profundo…

-Es que leo muchas novelas de amor…- Explicó la ojiblanca ruborizándose.- Sin embargo Rei…No sé…¿No crees que puede haber un punto flaco en todo esto?

La aludida permaneció unos segundos en silencio para después reír despreocupada.

-¡Ya verás que no! ¡Esta es la definitiva!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El timbre del teléfono (por supuesto con la melodía del opening de "quiero ser una estrella") resonó en los tímpanos de Kankuro que, en el baño se encontraba de rodillas frente al vater intentando vomitar algo de lo que había bebido esa noche en casa de los Hyüga: Le parecía increíble, pero Kiba tenía más aguante que él bebiendo sake y, para un experto bebedor como él, aquello era una vergüenza.

-Coged el teléfono.- Rogó atragantándose con sus propias palabras, arrastraba las sílabas al hablar. Nadie le hizo caso, ya que aquella melodía infernal seguía martilleando su cabeza. Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió al salón: Su hermana Temari se encontraba con fiebre en la cama y su hermano Gaara…

Llegó a la puerta del salón: Allí estaba, con el teléfono justo al lado suyo.

-Gaara tío…¿por qué no coges el…?

El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada: aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Miró la televisión: efectivamente, Gaara estaba viendo el canal 24 horas de "quiero ser una estrella". Resignado descolgó el auricular.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó masajeándose la frente.- Vale…Ahora te la paso…-El joven hizo ademán de salir de la habitación cuando la tétrica voz de su hermano pequeño lo alarmó.

-Kankuro…¿Es para Temari?

El chico de la cara pintada asintió. Gaara hizo un gesto para que le diese el aparato y llevándoselo a la oreja puso voz afeminada, y con el mismo timbre que Temari preguntó.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Temari!¡Menudo rollo! Como se me ha agotado el saldo no puedo llamarte al móvil y ni te imaginas el miedo que me da llamar a tu casa pensando que al psicópata de tu hermano le puede dar por coger el teléfono…¿Temari? ¿sigues ahí? ¿Temari?

-Shikamaru…- El muchacho de la coleta reconoció al instante aquella voz de ultratumba que tanto lo atormentaba. Lo siguiente que escuchó el pelirrojo fue el sonido intermitente de un teléfono colgado.

Kankuro seguía de pie junto a su hermano pequeño: no conocía esa faceta suya, aún estaba flipando. Gaara lo observó.

-Todo lo que has visto u oído esta noche no ha sido más que fruto de los efectos secundarios del alcohol, ¿lo has entendido?- Kankuro asintió con los ojos aún muy abiertos y se marchó de allí dispuesto a acostarse: Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei e Hinata salieron del baño en toalla.

-Rei deberíamos haber cogido la ropa antes de ir para el baño, ahora tenemos que pasearnos por la casa en toalla…- Dijo la ojiblanca tirando de la toalla hacia abajo intentando así tapar por completo sus muslos, cosa que no consiguió.

-¡No sufras Hinata! Si Neji no va a salir de su cuarto hasta que yo avisé a Hanabi…-La aludida no parecía muy convencida, puesto que no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro.-¡Escucha! Voy a llamar a Hanabi, tú mientras entretén a Tomoe para que Tenten vaya sola al baño ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó la Hyüga dando un pequeño bote, y, simultáneamente, ambas echaron a a andar en diferentes direcciones.

Rei tocó la puerta de la pequeña de la casa: Ésta al acto se abrió.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó la ojiverde.

-¡Lista!

Rei salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto de Hinata. Dobló la esquina cuando frenó en seco. Algo le tiraba de la toalla: ésta se había quedado enganchada en una extraña escultura de metal y alhambres.

-¡Joder con los Hyüga! Y yo que pensaba que eran de lo más clásicos y resulta que les da por la escultura modernista…

Comenzó a tirar de la toalla, pero nada.

-Encima de cortita, exhibicionista. Eres lo peor.

Rei se maldijo a si misma y pidió al cielo que un rayo cayese sobre ella en ese momento, sin embargo ninguna fuerza divina estaba por la labor de ayudarla.

- Olvídame Neji…

-Me da a mí que ahora mismo no voy a poder olvidarte. Esto de ver a Rei Hino con una mini toalla en el pasillo de mi propia casa es algo que no se ve todos los días…¿o sí?

-Te encantaría inmortalizar este momento para poder reírte de mí el resto de tu puñetera vida, ¿verdad?

-No me lo digas dos veces, voy a por la cámara de fotos.

-¡No, Neji! Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a…- La muchacha tiró algo más de la toalla haciendo que ésta se rasgara un poco.

-Pero…¡Serás inútil!¡Estás toallas son de Hon Kong! No sé como se le ha ocurrido a Hinata dejarte una…

-¡Gracias por el voto de confianza!- Estalló Rei rebosante de ironía y mirando nerviosa la siguiente esquina del pasillo, la cuál aún no había sido doblada por la niña de dos cocos.-¡Quieres dejarme sola de una vez! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en toalla!

-¡Bah! No eres gran cosa ¿sabes? Ya podía haber visto a la Katsuragi en esta situación…

Rei agarró con fuerza la toalla y giró bruscamente sobre si misma.

RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Pero serás cerdo!

-¡Idiota! ¡te la has cargado del todo! ¿Sabes que esta toalla cuesta más que tú?

-¡Vete a la mierda Ne…!- Rei que aún seguía mojada de la ducha y descalza resbaló precipitándose al suelo. Neji, rápido de reflejos la agarró por la cintura, evitando así el futuro golpe.

Se hizo silencio cuando una carcajada lo rompió por completo. Ambos jóvenes miraron al fondo del pasillo. Tenten se encontraba mirándolos con los ojos como platos y detrás de ella Tomoe muerta de risa.

El pelinegro la soltó de inmediato haciendo que la Hino cayese de culo al suelo.

-¡Auch!

Justo en ese momento llegó Hinata que observó la escena con horror.

-Tsk…-Neji echó una última mirada molesta a las chicas y se fue del lugar. Las cuatro se mantuvieron calladas hasta que el portazo procedente del cuarto del único varón de la casa las hizo reaccionar.

-Dios…Que dolor de culo…- Se quejó Rei levantánose como pudo del suelo.

-Desde luego…- La ojiverde observó la cara de la hablante: Tenten permanecía seria.- No tenéis remedio.

De nuevo Tomoe a troncharse de risa contagiando una a una a sus amigas. Hanabi salió de su cuarto e inocente preguntó:

-¿Qué? ¿Salió bien la jugada?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke obervó el cielo desde la rama en la que estaba sentado: Le encantaba la luna y la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida. Era igual que él… Lo único que le molestaba de aquel manto negro eran las estúpidas estrellas, eran molestas, distraían la vista de la belleza pura e inmaculada de la luna. Se recostó sobre el tronco y notó la humedad en los pantalones: si su madre siguiese viva le habría dicho que aquello de subirse a un árbol después de llover solo se le ocurría a un cabezota como él. Cerró los ojos e imaginó: su madre, su padre, él…y su hermano. Apretó los puños con rabia y los estampó contra la rama en la que se encontraba. ¿Por qué tenían que haber muerto sus padres? Aquello…No era justo.

_Sasuke escuchó gritos. Frotó sus párpados y se incorporó. Apartó las sábanas de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pegó la oreja a ella y escuchó: Era su padre. El pequeño giró el pomo y salió del cuarto. Los gritos provenían del salón. Desde la escalera podía atisbar un foco de luz que salía del cuarto en el que se desarrollaba la discusión._

_-Cariño…_

_Una voz lo alarmó. Su madre se encontraba junto a él._

_-Mamá…¿qué pasa?_

Quizás aún no se hacia la idea de no volver a verlos. Él no era como Naruto, que nunca había tenido una familia, lo suyo era diferente…

De un salto bajo del árbol, la rama no se encontraba a mucha altura. Echó a andar por el parque. Al menos si hubiesen muerto de forma natural…

Un ruido lo alarmó. Miró a su derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde Sakura.

-Es que he bajado la basura, vivo por aquí…

El muchacho la miró un instante y echó a andar si más.

-Sasuke…

El joven paró de caminar, pero no se giró.

-Podemos quedarnos un rato hablando si te apetece…

-Me voy a casa.

Silencio.

-Sasuke…¿por qué eres tan frío conmigo?

Silencio.

-No me des la espalda…

-Sakura, no sabes quién soy, así que déjame.- El moreno hizo ademán de volver a caminar.

-¡Claro que sé quién eres! Te llamas Sasuke Uchiha, eres el chico más popular del instituto, eres el primero en las notas de la clase, te gusta la música, tienes un grupo con Naruto y los demás y también perteneces a un equipo de fútbol. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero que no sé quién eres…Eso no.- La pelirrosa tomó aire. El Uchiha giró y con una sonrisa sincera le contestó.

-Demasiado predecible.

La ojiverde notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir a 1000 por hora. Con solo una sonrisa era capaz de volver loca su cabeza. No supo que contestar, y poco a poco vio al chico de sus sueños perderse en la lejanía de la calle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata bostezó ruidosamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá. Realmente estaba muerta. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó como sus amigas estaban igual o peor que ella. Tenten con la barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza no paraba de dar cabezazos, Hanabi dormía plácidamente a su lado y Rei, directamente permanecía despatarrada sobre uno de los sofas con las piernas por encima de Tomoe, que, hacia un esfuerzo por ver el final de la película.

La ojiblanca dio al stop y sacando el CD del DVD lo guardó en su caratula.

Se cruzó de brazos frente al panorama que tenía frente a ella.

-Tomoe…

La muchacha se encontraba tan anonada que no se había dado cuenta que la Hyüga había quitado la película.

-¡Tomoe!

La muchacha dio un respingo sobre si misma.

-Presente…-Murmuró frotándose los ojos.

-Ayúdame a despertarlas por favor…

Ambas muchachas se pusieron manos a la obra, consiguieron poner en pie a Tenten y Hanabi, pero con Rei les fue imposible.

-Ni una bomba atómica la despertaría…-Murmuró Tomoe mirando a su amiga mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Yo paso…-Murmuró la pequeña figura de Hanabi que se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Conmigo no contéis para llevarla a la cama, estoy derrotada…-Tenten, sin decir más, se marchó del lugar.

Las dos únicas presentes en la sala se miraron sin mediar palabra. Ahora entendían porque Rei siempre llegaba tarde a clase: ni 20 despertadores sonando la harían salir del mundo de los sueños.

-Yo tengo que preparar las camas…- Comentó Hinata de forma inocente. Tomoe suspiró resignada.

-Va…Va…Ya me ocupo yo.- Su amiga le sonrió agradecida y echó a andar hacia su cuarto. Tomoe observó el rostro plácido de la joven.- Quizás con agua la despierte…

Puso rumbo a la cocina, lugar que le costó bastante encontrar ya que, la casa donde se encontraba podría ser el cuatriple de la suya.

Busco un vaso pero no lo encontró. Se quedó plantada allí en medio pensativa. Aún le costaba asimilar la historia de Gaara, nunca había escuchado algo tan triste…Recordó el abrazo que le había dado al pelirrojo. Lo había visto como un niño pequeño, indefenso, incomprendido y solo, sobre todo terriblemente solo… Le entraron ganas de volver a llorar, como había hecho en aquella habitación junto a él, sin embargo se reprimió.

-¿Buscas algo?

La castaña se giró sobresaltada: Neji se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama a rayas azul marino y blanco y una camiseta de manga corta gris.

-Sí, un vaso, es que esta casa es enorme…

El moreno se dirigió a uno de los múltiples armarios que había y le tendió un vaso de cristal.

-Gracias.-Agradeció ella rozando el frío tacto de sus dedos al coger el objeto.

-No es nada.

Tomoe lo observó sorprendida: Le extrañaba que el muchacho se dirigiese de forma tan educada y cordial hacia ella. Quizás lo de Rei era una excepción.

-Si no quieres nada más…

-No, realmente el agua es para despertar a Rei…Duerme como una marmota.

El gesto inmutable del moreno se transformó en uno lleno de sarcasmo.

-Yo me encargaré de despertarle. Lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo.- Rió entre dientes pensado en las 1000 perrerías que podría hacerle a la Hino para despertarla.

-Es igual, ya voy yo. Buenas noches.-Se despidió educadamente la Katsuragi.

-Descansa.- Dio como respuesta el muchacho clavando en ella aquellos ojos que hacían estremecer a cualquier chica. Tomoe sonrió de forma estúpida y se alejó de allí procurando no patosear por el camino. No sabía porque, pero aquella mirada la había puesto nerviosa, y eso no era nada bueno, porque Neji tenía pinta de saberselas todas y seguro que se había dado cuenta.

-Mierda…-Murmuró la joven para si mientras se perdía en el laberinto de pasillos de la casa Hyüga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji permaneció en el pasillo observando la figura de la castaña hasta que ésta desapareció en la oscuridad. La verdad es que la Katsuragi le parecía muy atractiva. Jamás lo reconocería a cielo abierto y mucho menos se lo diría a Rei, ya era bastante tortuoso tener planes de reconquista para una sola chica, no quería imaginarse para dos, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que no estaba nada mal…

Giró sobre sus pies descalzos y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. Se recostó en la cama y pensó: Pensó en la situación tan intensa e incomoda de aquella tarde con Tenten.

_-¡Déjame en paz Neji!_

_-Eso lo tendría que decir yo, ¿no crees?_

_-Tú…Nunca me hablas en serio, siempre te estás burlando de mí._

_-Te equivocas yo siempre habló en serio._

_-No sé como me puedes…_

Parpadeó un par de veces. No conseguía dormirse. Cerró los ojos de nuevo: Volvió a sentir el suave tacto de las manos de Tenten, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de ella…  
Se incorporó subitamente. Necesitaba pasear, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba sacar de su mente a aquella castaña de dos cocos. Se sentó sobre el colchón y miró de reojo el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche: las 2:30.  
Salió al pasillo descalzó y puso rumbo al patio interior de la casa. Allí podría liberar su cabeza de pensamientos estúpidos. Paso por delante de la escultura modernista en que Rei se había quedado enganchada esa misma noche. Aquello consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa irónica, sin embargo su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse al recordar la expresión que se le había quedado a Tenten al verlos en aquella situación: Su cara era el puro gesto de la sorpresa, sin embargo no sabía si para bien o para mal…  
Frenó en seco. Se encontraba frente al cuarto de Hinata. ¿Se encontraría allí Tenten?  
No vaciló: abrió la puerta. En efecto, en una de las camas se encontraba la castaña cabellera de la muchacha. En la cama de al lado, boca arriba pudo divisar el pálido rostro de Rei. Dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta tras de si. Estaba sumido en una oscuridad casi completa, a excepción de una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.  
Se acercó a la cama de la Hino. Verla allí, dormir tan plácidamente lo único que le inspiraba eran ganas de despertarla de un susto o fastidiarla de algún otro modo, pero no había entrado allí para eso. Echó una última ojeada al angelical rostro de la morena y sonriendo se apartó de su lecho.  
Se sentó a los pies de la cama de la castaña, procurando no despertarla. Pudo escuchar un suspiro de ésta.  
-Tenten…¿estás despiertas?- Susurró el ojiblanco.  
-Mmmm…  
-Espero que la inútil de Rei te haya explicado lo que ha pasado hoy en el pasillo…- Gruñó. No obtuvo respuesta.- Respecto a lo de esta tarde…Antes de que llegase el imbécil de Kankuro y nos interrumpiera…- Dijo molesto el moreno viendo que todo habían sido problemas.- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? No terminaste la frase.  
No hubo respuesta.  
El joven se deslizó por el filo de la cama hasta quedar cerca de la muchacha. Lo único que podía verle era su cabellera, ya que dormía boca abajo y tapada hasta la nuca.  
Las manos del Hyüga se movieron solas, y como movidas por el hilo de un marionetista acarició su suave pelo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡UN PERVERTIDO!!  
Un grito sobresaltó a la Hyüga que hasta ese mismo momento había estado soñando con su adorado Naruto. Se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió corriendo a la cama de su amiga.  
-¡Despierta!¡Corre!¡He escuchado un grito en la habitación de Rei!- Ambas muchachas salieron a trompicones del cuarto abriendo la puerta cerrada del lugar de donde salían gritos femeninos. Hinata cargada de valor encendió la luz quedándose a cuadros:  
Rei armada con un flexo lo batía de un lado a otro en el aire mientras, medio tumbado sobre la cama se encontraba un Neji que con una mano se agarraba la cabeza (seguramente golpeada por Rei) y con otra tiraba de los pantalones del pijama de una avergonzada y asustada Tomoe, que se intentaba zafar de éste.  
-Yo…prefiero no preguntar que ha pasado…-Murmuró Hinata observando como Rei bajaba en son de paz la lámpara y miraba estupefacta al Hyüga.  
-Yo…cada día flipo más.- Comentó Tenten junto a ésta.  
Neji miró a un lado y a otro atontado, sin entender porque Tenten se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con Hinata y su lugar lo había sustituido Tomoe, que encima de la cama había dejado de dar saltos para preocuparse por él. Tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y la culpable de todo su malestar era, como siempre una metepatas de ojos verdes que, en ese momento abrió la boca para preguntar:  
-Esto...¿Tienes hielo Hinata?

**Parece mentira verdad?? Rimi vuelve a la carga!! Siempre he tenido muchas ganas de seguir con el fict! Sin embargo entre estudios, amigos, salidas, cachondeo, novietes…Me ha faltado tiempo!! Os pido disculpas a todos los que seguis el fict, y muy especialmente a los que dejais reviews, sois mi inspiración!!**

_**Marinne-chan:**_** me alegro que te guste las insinuaciones! La verdad, es que no tengo muy claro con quien se va a quedar Sasuke. De todas maneras te prometo que en el proximo capi habra un acercamiento entre Rei e Itachi. Un beso!!**

_**Mickeymalote: **_**Me alegro que pienses que me curre la historia de Gaara! Y si, la verdad es que menos mal que estan shikatema, xk los demas los pobres, tienen un poco de mal de amores…& si! Los celos os matan a los hombres!! Jejeje. Bueno, pues un beso y espero que puedas retomar el hilo de la historia sin problemas, que se me he pasado en el tiempo de actualizar!!**

_**Bruxi: **_**Me alegro muxo de ke te guste la pareja de sasuke y rei e hinata y naruto!! No te puedo desvelar quien terminara con quien, pero si te aseguro que estos cuatro personajes van a dar para muxo. Un beso!!**

_**Sccmar: **_**en este capitulo ha habido algo de sasusaku! Aunk la cosa entre ellos va mu lenta… Sasuke y sus lios en la cabeza!! Un beso!!**

_**Neko-chan: **_**siento haber tardado tanto!! Sinceramente!! Sasuke y rei van a dar para muxo, y eso de meter un nuevo personaje…Mmmm…es interesante. Creo que ya me lo comentaste en un review anterior. Sasuke, sakura, rei e itaxi son cuatro personajes que no tengo nada claro como van a terminar en el tema amoroso, pero sea lo que sea espero que te guste!! Un beso!! Gracias por los dos reviews y tus consejos!!**

_**Tere-chan: **_**jejeje, si!! el dolor de gaara tiene recompensa!! No te preocupes x ello!! Un beso muy grande!!**

_**Tensai-seko: **_**manitaaaa!! Vuelvo x akiii!! Sabes k tu apoyo para mi es un monton de importante!! He estado totalmente perdida! Pero vuelvo a los ficts!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!! En en aparece neji un monton!! Un besazo enorme!! Va x ti el capi!!**

_**Deafasura: **_**siento aber tardado tanto!! Aber lo de neji y tenten…que estos dos parece que no tienen remedio…**

_**Arwon: **_**me alegro muxo de k t aya gustado tanto el fict! Y me halaga que a pesar de ser tan largo lo hayas leido!! Un beso muy grande y espero que te guste!!**

_**Temari-chan: **_**ola! Si! Lo del juego es otro fict! y lo de que haya lemon en el fict…pues aun no lo tengo decidido la verdad…Pero estoy abierta a todo tipo de propuestas!! Un besazo!!**

_**Misao-hatake: **_**me alaga que te guste tanto el fict! y si! No te preocupes! Introducire mas itachi-rei. Y mas partidos de futbol y actuaciones del grupo de musica tamben tengo que poner!! Un beso mu grande!!**

_**Amaya-Erizawa: **_**Gracias por decir que rei te parece muy linda!! Me gusta que mi personaje inventado caiga bien!! Sobre lo del gaara hinata neji… la verdad es que seria un giro muy brusco a la historia, pero es muy original, y muchas gracias x la propuesta!! Un beso!!**

_**Suna-girl: **_**me alegro de que te gusten las parejas!! Un besazo!!**

_**Dny: **_**me alegro de k t guste el fict!! y espero k t aya gustado parte de la convivencia entre rei y neji…esos dos… se repelen mutuamente!! xD**

_**Perito: **_**siii!! Cuando oroxi vuelva de viaje abra mas momentos con el!! De eso k no te kepa duda!! Me alegro k te atraiga el fict el juego!! Un beso!!**

_**VerUchiha: **_**pues habra sasusaku, itasaku no es seguro…tengo muxas lagunas respecto a estos tres personajes y rei en el tema amoroso!! Me alegra que el fict el juego te parezca interesante!! Un besazo!!**

_**Incer-yaoi: **_**me alegro k t guste rei!! Con kien te gustaria k se kedara?? La verdad es k aun no lo tengo claro… me halaga muxo k digas k t gusta como entro en los personajes y su forma de actuar! Un beso!!**

_**Nidaime: **_**me halaga k el fict te tenga enganxado! Y si! Deberia de aclararme con las parejas un poco…xD un beso!!**

_**Claudia: **_**me alegra k t guste la historia!! Un beso!!**

_**Kaolla11x9: **_**claro k m acuerdo de ti!! Y me alegro k te guste la historia! Siento llevar tanto tiempo sin escribir…xo mas vale tarde k nunca!! Un besito!!**

_**Ainariel.14: **_**me alegro d k t guste el fict y la propaganda sobre el juego!! Sip! Suena al tipico trailer de peli de miedo verdad?? Un beso!!**

_**Moni-chan: **_**me alegro k t gusta el fict! y si el juego suena a peli de miedo…xD un beso!!**

_**Andrea: **_** Pues si te digo la verdad no se con kien se va a kedar rei. Con Neji seria muy raro k terminase, con sasuke si k tiene algo. Un beso!! Espero k te haya gustado!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los k me leeis y a los k dejais reviews!!**

**Ya echaba de menos volver a escribir!**

**Y ya sabeis… pasaos x los reviews para poner verde a la autora por tardar tanto en actualizar! K m lo merezco! & si dejais algun comentario mas os lo agradeciria… (((reviews mas largos muchooooo mejor)))**

**Besos!!**


End file.
